Piel Nevada
by Lil6969
Summary: [Omegaverse]AU — Yuratchka, corre. — El tráfico de pieles en el mercado negro comienza a ser algo cotidiano en un mundo en el cual la comida para los Alfas escasea y los Omegas comienzan a extinguirse. Yuri Plisetsky no va a cooperar para la búsqueda de Viktor y hasta nuevo aviso estará encerrado bajo la vigilancia de Otabek Altin. — Plisetsky, la letra con sangre entra. —
1. Introducción

_**Introducción al mundo "Omegaverse"**_

 ***Importante:** Cabe aclarar que no existe una definición real del Omegaverse y las "reglas" cambian dependiendo del autor. Esta es una descripción básica y general.

 **Omegaverse.- ** Es un género paralelo y ficticio utilizado en mangas, y sobretodo doujinshis y fanfics. En un principio se usaba en ficción que trataba sobre hombres lobo o animales pero luego se empezó a usar en las ficciones con humanos.

 **Estructura social.- ** Este universo tiene una estructura social muy particular. Está dividido entre tres tipos de humano:

 **Alfa:** Poseen grandes habilidades (sentidos, por ejemplo), fuerza y poder.

Suelen tener grandes cargos en la sociedad al estar a la cabeza de la jerarquía social.

Tienden a ser agresivos aunque existen la excepciones.

 **Beta:** No poseen fuerza o poder fuera de lo común.

Son la especie más común y prácticamente son simples humanos.

Están en medio de la jerarquía social.

 **Omega:** No poseen mucha fuerza o habilidades.

Tienden a ser sensibles y físicamente delgados y delicados.

Por lo general son discriminados y "usados" siempre sometidos a los Alfas.

Están en lo más bajo de la jerarquía social.

Entran en _celo (*)_ (1 a 7 días) y pueden quedar embarazados (no importa el sexo)

En su época de celo emiten feromonas y un olor que enloquecen a los Alfas.

 _(*)_ Para calmar su celo existen las pastillas 'inhibidoras' o 'supresores' (para ocultar su aroma y no quedar embarazados)

 _ **Otros datos.-**_ Los Alfas pueden embarazar a mujeres Alfas, mujeres Betas (poco común) y a hombres y mujeres Omega

En la jerarquía social, los Alfas están en la cúspide de la jerarquía, seguidos por los Betas y en la parte más baja los Omega.

 _(Créditos a: Lessandrant)_

 _ **Según esta historia...**_

 _ ***ADVERTENCIA: Se tocarán temas que quizás no sean del agrado de todos, tales como el mal lenguaje, OBVIAMENTE relaciones homosexuales, descripciones de asesinatos y violaciones en MUCHAS ocasiones. Por favor, tomar en cuenta.**_

Como este es sólo el "estereotipo" (en cuanto a las 3 personalidades) iré haciendo breves cambios sin modificar las 'reglas' que al fin y al cabo los rige según constitución.

 **En esta historia ambos extremos de la pirámide, o sea Alfas y Omegas, tendrán una forma híbrida de un can o un felino dependiendo de su familia. El _instinto animal_ será algo importante dentro de toda la temática.**

*Alfa-Beta: Tendrán sólo hijos Alfas o Betas.

*Alfa-Alfa: Hijos Alfas.

*Alfa-Omega: Hijos Alfas u Omegas.

*Beta-Beta: Hijos Betas.

*Beta-Omega: Hijos Betas u Omegas.

El tema de falta de abastecimiento de alimentos será también importante ya que Alfas al estar expulsados de la sociedad Beta (por ser peligrosos y agresivos) se verán acorralados a la caza de estos mismos u animales del bosque (muy poco frecuente), esto no deja fuera que puedan comer o beber otras cosas (menos frutas o verduras u otras hierbas). Los Omegas, también expulsados de la civilización Beta como amenaza por ser la contraparte de los Alfas, serán puramente omnívoros (excepto que no comen carne de humano o carne cruda) y estarán en peligro de extinción debido a que los Alfas luego de "usarlos" también los devoran.

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	2. Pieza I

**_Piel_**

Los últimos momentos de su lucidez los recordaba como algo frenético; corría de una manada de tigres. Era un poco difuso, pero sabía que iba corriendo en dirección a su hogar a través del siempre oscuro bosque y cuando atravesó el riachuelo... Todo se volvía negro.

Yuri Plisetsky, un chico de carácter afilado y arisco, se había recluido de forma obligatorio y fichado como _'Sujeto peligroso'_ y _'Amenaza'_ para todos los archivos de las ciudades que tuvieran algún avistamiento con él o percance. Aunque decirlo así suene como si el menor de edad fuera un ser fiero y despiadado, la verdad no era así, puesto que siendo un o _mega_ tanto su realidad como las de otros de su misma especie era igual. No eran aceptados dentro de las ciudades por, con su olor, atraer a aquellas bestias despiadadas, los a _lfas,_ quienes en su gran mayoría y sedientos por esta especie no mostraban cordura alguna al momento de atacar pueblos y ciudades completas con tal de dar con ellos para seguido hacer y deshacer comiéndolos en todos los sentidos que la palabra puede adoptar. No era sorpresa que fácilmente los omegas estuvieran en escasez y fuera difícil, _muy_ difícil dar con ellos.

Los _Betas,_ la gente "normal" no podía ni se arriesgaría a tratar con ninguno de ambos siendo punta o base de la pirámide, habían decidido hace muchos años permanecer en su lugar neutro y cuidando de los suyos más que nada. Creando el _Escuadrón_ de cadetes encargados de mantener a Omegas y Alfas a raya, a estos últimos los fusilaban o enclaustraban como animales con rabia cada vez que intentaban descontrolados entrar a lugares poblados. Quizá con los Omegas eran un poco más empáticos, sólo un poco, puesto que les daban un tiempo de máximo 5 horas cada semana y media para abastecerse dentro de la ciudad y vigilados siempre por un cadete, tras cumplir su horario, se aseguraban de que saliera de entre los suyos.

Los Alfas tenían que arreglárselas a su manera: Comiendo Betas, animales del bosque, si la suerte les acompañaba el día les regalaría la carne fresca de un dulce omega, pero como dije, aquella situación no se daba muy a menudo... Y por ello el mercado negro movía los hilos bajo pequeñas e influenciables conexiones que sólo lo hacían crecer más y más.

Ambos polos de la pirámide, sin embargo, tal vez lo único que tenían en común era su habilidad de sangre de tomar forma híbrida del felino o can que proviniesen de familia.

Nacido de una pareja Omega y Beta, lo amaban de igual forma al que amaban a sus hermanos, sin excepciones. Ambos murieron frente a él mientras que imposibilitado por su temprana edad (cortos 5 años) no pudo hacer nada más. Sus hermanos y hermanas omegas mayores fueron violados y violadas frente a sus ojos, pudo ver en primera persona la desesperación de querer huir de aquellas garras inmensas sin poder hacerlo, vio cómo les quitaban la vida a esos ojos aguamarinos que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de anhelos y sueños, que alguna vez llenaban de calidad el hogar y hacían completos sus días, vio cómo se apagaban de a poco hasta cerrarse para finalmente nunca más ser abiertos. Recordaba nítidamente el olor a sangre por las paredes, los gritos, las súplicas, y cuando finalmente su abuelo a punto de cerrar sus ojos abrazando a la muerte aseguró su vida ante la propia.

Había cosas vagas, pero otras muy marcadas y que siempre recordaría; como que provenía de un lugar repleto de nieve en las altas y lejanas montañas de Rusia. Era el segundo menor de ocho hermanos y a pesar de que algunos vivían vidas normales como betas, jamás faltó el cariño entre sí. Su madre era la omega que los había dado a luz y su padre un beta perteneciente antiguamente al Escuadrón de cadetes pero que se había retirado por su bien y no exponerlos. Su abuelo y sus hermanos mayores y más maduros siempre cuidaban de ellos, los menores. Recordaba las noches cálidas con sus hermanos, todos juntos en una habitación, los felinos como él siempre eran cómodos para dormir y su pelaje calentaba a los betas que a veces enfermaban por el frío al que su cuerpo no aceptaba de buena manera.

Cuando ellos murieron, vagó solo escondiéndose entre la gente común de la ciudad más cercana que tuviera hasta su primer celo a los 10 años, luego, al ser descubierto, fue obligado a desertar vagando por las cercanías un tiempo para no encontrarse con depredadores alfas. Encontró una casa abandonada en lo alto del bosque camuflada entre los árboles y ahí se situó en medio de la decadencia en la que estaba. Poco a poco la fue reconstruyendo nuevamente, pero al no poseer mucha fuerza como omega, le costó bastante poder terminarla por completo.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba solo. Y debía ser así, él lo sabía y así quería.

Sintió el frío de la cadenita de plata de su cuello moverse y se encogió en sí, el peligro lo olía en todas partes, la amenaza la sentía vibrar en todos lados. Era un chico de suaves cabellos rubios y lacios con expresivos pero fieros ojos que se confundían entre celestes y verdosos, siempre filosos y fríos como la nieve, receloso, desconfiado, arisco y esquivo, solitario y tranquilo que no se dejaba pasar a llevar a pesar de eso, y sobretodo: herido, Yuri estaba profundamente herido por la soledad que amaba. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su cuello donde el tacto tibio con un collar antimordidas para no ser marcado le llevó a la realidad; abrió los ojos de golpe pero no se movió. A su lado había alguien.

—Despertaste al fin — La voz de un hombre.

Aún así no se movió, desde su ángulo (y de espaldas a él) visualizó dónde estaba: Una habitación de paredes blancas con detalles de un sutil café, se veía bastante grande, el tacto que tenía era suave y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado de lado sobre una cama. Temió lo peor, así que movió sus piernas reicorporándose de inmediato tocando mejor su cuello, la calma llegó cuando notó que estaba con ropa y ningún asqueroso colmillo marcado en su cuello (aun usando el collar se alertaba siempre).

—...— Miró a quien se hallaba a su lado. No recordaba ni mierda ni sabía qué carajo estaba pasando pero su mirada sombría no cambió.

—Entiendo que estés confundido, llamaré a Viktor para que te aclare la situación. — Se paró y caminó con una elegancia pulida que no dejaba de ser masculina y atractiva hacia la puerta por la cual salió.

—Dónde mierda estoy... — Susurró para sí. Sabía de casos en los que se drogaba a los omegas para así luego llevarlos al tráfico, muchas farmacéuticas, a las cuales acudía en las ciudades para comprar sus pastillas y supresores, le hablaban advirtiéndole que se cuidara. Quizá ellas eran lo más cercano a agradable que Yuri había conocido desde que le quitaron a sus pares.

Se puso de pie y tocó su pálido cuello cuidando de la pequeña medallita que colgaba de él: Un copito de nieve de plata que cuidaba con su vida, último recuerdo de sus raíces.

Inspeccionó desconfiado la habitación. Como había previsto, era bastante grande, a su derecha un gran ventanal hacía de pared dando vista a un lugar desierto repleto de...

—Nieve — Sus ojos se iluminaron y se acercó corriendo a éste. Apoyó sus manos en el frío vidrio regocijándose por la temperatura más baja en ese lugar, pero tuvo que hacer uso de su estoicismo nuevamente cuando sintió los pasos de alguien fuera de la puerta, gruñó por instinto.

—Tranquilo Plisetsky. — Dijo la segunda persona desconocida para el chico, Yuri lo olió de inmediato: Dos alfas. El nuevo y el que ya había estado ahí mientras estaba inconsciente. Su naturaleza le dictaba salir de ahí por ser un lugar peligroso, pero su carácter le hizo gruñir más amenazante no dejándole a ninguno el paso para acercársele, él no se achicaría ante ninguna de esas bestias. — Que niño tan fiero... ¡Y eso que te salvamos la vida! — rió el peliplateado al que Yuri tachó de inmediato como: Anciano. —Verás Yuri, irè al grano, tú tienes algo que nos interesa — continuó caminando hacia un sofá que se hallaba a los pies de la cama — El tráfico es algo común por la falta de víveres, sobretodo en nuestro caso, ya habrás notado que no somos más que alfas. No te mentiré; estamos metidos en el mercado negro y somos una gran influencia en él y últimamente se está traficando mucha... _piel híbrida._

Dejó de gruñir pero estaba engrifado por completo, sentía el vello de su nuca erizado. Claro que sabía de todo eso, no tenían que decírselo como un niño, lo que él no sabía era qué diablos pintaba con todo eso. A pesar de que la matanza era algo contra sus principios, la muerte de bestias como los alfas no le provocaba nada debido a su aborrecimiento hacia éstos, una bonita piel de tigre en el suelo tenía bastante estilo y lo debía admitir.

—Pero hay muchas especies en peligro de extinción y que su piel es muy codiciada ¡Qué ironía! quieren las pieles de seres escasos cuando aquello sólo los aniquilaría por completo. Pero al punto — El desconocido tenía una cierta gracia al igual que el que lo acompañaba, sólo que para éste parecía ser el carisma — Vivías en las montañas nevadas de Rusia ¿no? — Yuri no dijo nada — Pues hay un felino en esas cercanías que nuestros clientes están pidiendo cada vez más y la paga no es nada mala... Para **nada** mala, ¿sabes cuál es?...

 _—Yuratchka, corre —_ las últimas palabras de su abuelo le dieron como un balde agua congelada.

Sabía qué diría.

—Una leopardo de las nieves.

Sí. Lo sabía.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Capítulo cortito porque es el primero, en el segundo comenzarán a ser más extensos c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	3. Pieza II

**_Mordidas_**

 _Un brazo voló por la habitación más el desgarrador grito de agonía del mismo ex portador de él, uno de los depredadores lo agarró con una sonrisa y comenzó a morderlo gustoso mientras se volteaba a quienes estábamos tirados en la esquina de la habitación. Georgi yacía al final de la habitación decapitado y lleno de mordidas aquí y allá._

 _—¿Quién va a ser la primera? Huelen deliciosos chicos, ¡no me decido por quién! Pido voluntarios — La sangre escurría por las comisuras de sus labios mientras el horror dilataba las pupilas de mis hermanas. — ¿Nadie? ¿Qué tal tú, rubia? — Tomó del tobillo a Anna tirándola mientras ésta le clavó con agudeza y asco su mirada verdosa._

 _—¡Déjala, no la toques! — Gritó a todo pulmón Sergei mientras el otro tigre de bengala lo inmovilizaba y tiraba su único brazo hacia atrás divirtiéndose con sus dedos. Un crujido estremecedor se escuchó nuevamente —¡AAAAGH! — Había doblado su dedo corazón hasta llegar a sacarlo. — ¡N-No te atre...vas! ¡Anna!_

 _—Suéltame, asqueroso — Lo recordaba bien, recordaba bien las patadas de Anna, ¿Cuántas veces había pateado a Georgi por jugarle bromas?, ella misma me había enseñado a defenderme con mi propio cuerpo. Sabía que a aquel tigre de bengala le había dolido la que le había propinado certero en su abdomen._

 _Pero enfurecido, tironeó de su cabello hasta tumbarla en el suelo y con la misma fuerza entre tironeos y gritos de la que fue mi hermana mayor, clavó sus colmillos por sobre la marca que ya tenía... y no sólo la marcó, sino que hasta arrancó el pedazo de su delicado cuello con sus colmillos, esparciendo el regadío de sangre por toda la habitación. Vi ese brillo abandonar sus ojos luchadores y obstinados mientras el Alfa sobre sí rasgaba sus ropas y comenzaba a saborear su nívea piel. Ella misma había rechazado la segunda marca y el tigre se encargó de acabar con su vida._

 _Sentí el grito horrorizado de Irina mientras me abrazaba no dejándome ver la matanza en la propia sala de mi hogar. Sin embargo sentir las convulsiones del llanto desesperado de su pecho sólo comenzaban a desesperarme a mí también. Oía sus murmullos entre chillidos repetir a cada momento "por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor..." una y otra vez hasta que lo inevitable pasó, fue agarrada del brazo con brusquedad y tumbada al igual que Anna ya inerte a su lado. —Yu-Yuri, ¡Corre! por favor, por favor..._

—¡Yu-AAAHGHHH! — El cuerpo de Sergei se removió bruscamente y comenzó a chillar como cachorro herido, el otro tigre también lo había marcado contra su voluntad.

 _Los gritos llenaron la habitación y como si la última súplica de mi hermana hiciera *click en mi cabeza, corrí sin mirar atrás fuera de la casa. Entonces me detuve en seco al ver a mamá en el suelo... o a mi mamá por todas partes del suelo, descuartizada. Sentí un mareo repentino y caí sentado en la fría nieve. Escuchaba los gritos de Irina dentro de la casa, por favor, por favor, por favor Yuri, con las náuseas logré pararme y entonces nítidamente vino a mí: El último y grave grito de Sergei llegó avisándome que la muerte ya lo había reclamado. No pude más, vomité todo lo que quizá pude haber comido en esta vida, todo, las náuseas pudieron conmigo. En mi mente no dejaba de llamar a mi abuelo, a mis demás hermanos, a papá, ¿Dónde habían ido? ¿Dónde estaban?_

 _—¡Yuratchka! — Como si mis penosos ruegos fuesen oídos mi abuelo venía corriendo hacia mí desdela colina hacia arriba que daba con la pequeña ciudadela. Entonces recordé que nos habían dejado por ir al médico, mi hermano menor había enfermado y la mitad quedamos en casa. Mi abuelo, mis hermanos, papá y..._

 _—¡Anna, Anna! ¡¿Dónde está Anna?! — El único Alfa de mi familia... El Alfa de mi hermana mayor, Ganya. Estaba desesperado, hasta que sintió el olor provenir de la casa y... —No... — Corrió aventurándose a su casa, creo que fue la primera y última vez que estuve realmente frente a la imponente presencia de un Alfa enojado, furioso, destruido, esperando y finalmente... encontrando lo peor..._

 _Vi a Soffi taparse la boca mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus blancas mejillas, se comenzó a mover frenética hasta que el grito salió de su garganta, agarró con frustración, con espanto, con horror sus cabellos y los hipidos comenzaron a salir uno tras otro mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración de forma normal. Yasha, sólo tres años mayor que yo, veía todo impactado, sin comprender, su corta edad tampoco le permitía procesar aquella información de manera que lo haría un adulto. Miraba desorientado los restos de mamá en el suelo. Papá vio con ojos desorbitados a la que alguna vez fue su compañera de vida y enseguida apretó a Dema, el menor de mis hermanos contra su pecho, el pequeño que apenas comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos dio un corto quejidito._

 _No entendía lo que sucedía, sólo sabía de mi corazón desbocado y que nada bueno era lo que estaba pasando, la desesperación ahogada se reprimía en mí ahogándose en el trauma que se estaba produciendo en mi pecho y memoria para quedarse ahí hasta mi adolescencia, hasta ahora. Mi abuelo se acercó a mí y abrazando mi frío y tembloroso cuerpo desvió la mirada de su hija bañada en sangre._

 _Más gritos, más lamentos, más, más, cada vez más la presencia de Ganya desparecía, la esencia de Irina también había desaparecido hace tiempo ya. Cada vez más, más gruñidos se escuchaban cerca, tan cerca que mi padre siendo un beta los escuchó, pero ningún estímulo logró realizarse a tiempo cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Soffi, enterrando sus garras en su frágil espalda y quebrándola en el acto terminando su vida de inmediato, entonces mi abuelo me bajó entregándome a papá, quien rápidamente me tomó de la mano y tironeó de mí._

 _Voltee a mirar por última vez a Yasha, con quien solíamos competir por quién hacía el mejor muñeco de nieve justo aquí. Su esencia desapareció de inmediato cuando mi abuelo no alcanzó a tomarlo. Miré a papá, su mirada tenía determinación, pero su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas que a duras penas podía controlar. De la caseta vieja a unos metros de nuestra casa sacó la vieja escopeta que usó en sus años como cadete._

 _Pero nada los detuvo. Los Alfas son seres despiadados._

 _Cuando el último de mis hermanos beta se le fue arrebatada su vida, papá también fue privado de la suya, regalándome su última mirada grisácea, yéndose con el arrepentimiento de no haber protegido a sus hijas, a sus hijos, a su esposa, a su familia. Se fue con la duda de si yo viviría, de si mi abuelo logró sobrevivir._

 _Yo viví. Pero él no._

 _—Yuratchka, corre. — Bañado en sangre, como mi madre y como todos. Mi abuelo me ayudó a escapar con sus últimas fuerzas mientras devoraban a mi familia._

 _—No puedo... no puedo yo solito — Abrí la boca por fin desde que aquellas bestias irrumpieron en mi hogar, la queja fue en vano, sin embargo. Él ya había soltado su último suspiro._

 _Suerte, un milagro, la sangre con la que yo estaba bañado... Anuló completamente mi olor en medio del bosque, y a esa edad al nunca haber tenido mi primer celo, mi esencia de Omega no se marcó. Había sobrevivido a causa de la sangre de mi sangre. Los tigres se olvidaron de mi existencia, pero yo no de ellos, y jamás pude hacerlo._

 _Y los odié, los odié a todos y cada uno de ellos, odié a todos los Alfas, a todos los Tigres de Bengala._

M _e prometí nunca dejarme someter por uno, si eso me costaba la vida, no dejaría que ninguno nunca me marcara, jamás, jamás. No me reclamarían, no dejaría que me quitaran mi propia esencia como lo habían hecho con el brillo de mis hermanos. Pelearía con garras y uñas de ser necesario, preferiría la muerte antes que uno me tomara._

 _Yo, Yuri Plisetsky, odio con mi alma a los Alfas._

 ** _[...]_**

No había pronunciado palabra desde su llegada y no pensaba hacerlo, tampoco comería, no probaría bocado por más que su estómago se lo pidiese. Su obstinación y orgullo era mucho más grande y Viktor lo comprendió de inmediato así que le dejó en aquella habitación, pero no le dejaría mover dedo fuera de ella por nada del mundo. Se quedaría ahí. Para Viktor aquel chico era sospechoso y era fácilmente el punto más cercano para llegar a su objetivo, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo hasta que le dijese lo que quería.

En su lugar había dejado a un tipo que se presentó con el nombre de Otabek Altin, Yuri tampoco confiaba en él. Ningún Alfa era digno de su confianza y hace tres días que no pronunciaba palabra alguna más que las de advertencia que dictaba su severa mirada. Aunque tenía que admitir que su "cuidador" tampoco era muy hablador que digamos, se la pasaba sentado en el espacioso sofá a un lado de la puerta leyendo algún que otro libro totalmente ajeno a entablar alguna conversación con él. Yuri se mantenía sentado en la cama o mirando por la ventana. Cercanos a la media noche el hombre se retiraba con un cortante "buenas noches" y le dejaba en solitario, pero Yuri se oponía rotundamente a tomar el sueño en aquella habitación desconocida, sólo se paraba para entrar al baño y nada más. Había pensado salir de noche pero sentía el mismo aroma del Alfa fuera de su habitación, a pesar de aquella pequeña privacidad que tenía la vigilancia era constante. Había tenido la intención de saltar por el gran ventanal pero la altura era CONSIDERABLE y seguramente moriría en el acto.

—Deberías bañarte — Fue la primera vez que le hablaba mientras le vigilaba, más no le miró mientras lo dijo, inmerso en su lectura. —Sé que eres un felino pero los felinos también en algún punto necesitan un baño — Le levantó la mirada. Chocolate y aguamarino chocaron de pronto, el primero portaba una tranquilidad casi desinteresada y el segundo... el frío del hielo puro como si te clavaran mil agujas con su agudeza.

Yuri había hecho un voto de silencio y no hablaría hasta nuevo aviso. Sentado a la mitad de la cama reposando en el espaldar volvió a mirar la nieve caer suavemente en la nada. Si el chico tenía un problema con su olor a Omega, pues en su mente Yuri le debatía mil y un problemas con su asqueroso olor a Alfa. Su estómago de pronto gruñó, no se avergonzó ni nada por el estilo; llevaba gruñéndole desde que llegó a aquel lugar.

—Estás demasiado delgado, debes comer algo. — Le debatió nuevamente, pero esta vez ni le miró — También debes dormir, tus ojeras se ven terribles. Yuri.

Arrugó la nariz de inmediato escrutándole con la mirada. _No digas mi nombre con esa sucia boca._ Se recostó de lado para no verle más, en dirección al ventanal. Acarició su cuello tomando el medallón de copo y delineándolo con su fría y pálida diestra, a veces sólo aquella maña que tenía lograba relajarle. Jugueteó con el dije rozándolo con sus finos labios y a veces suavemente mordiéndolo, saboreando el mal sabor a metal. Cuando no se lo esperaba, maldición, había empezado a cabecear sin darse cuenta. Se recompuso de inmediato y bruscamente, descubriendo que el Alfa estaba cerca suyo con una manta en las manos, le gruñó de inmediato, alejándose de él.

Otabek suspiró pesado. No era nada facil cuidar de ese felino pequeño.

—Sólo te iba a tapar, ¿bien? — le dejó la manta a los pies de la cama y volvió a su lugar.

Aquel gran detalle saltó a la vista del rubio: No olía en él la irritación reprimida con la que tendría que estar realizando su trabajo. Ningún Alfa dejaba que un Omega fuera osado contra su autoridad impuesta. Incluso la vez que le había gruñido a Viktor, el peliplateado había soltado sin querer aquel olor amargo a enfado reprimido.

Le volvió a mirar, ahora nuevamente sumido en su libro e ignorándolo, observó su semblante serio pero calmo, no había estado parado a su lado pero sabía que al menos le ganaba con una cabeza, sus manos eran finas pero firmes. Percibió la misma elegancia con la que había caminado la primera vez que le vio pero ahora con sus gestos y la manera en que usaba sus manos, sus piernas estaban cruzadas de la forma que lo haría un varón pero no se mostraba como un gesto grotesco sino sumamente sutil y varonil. Todo en el chico parecía impecable, volvió a subir su mirada a su rostro y tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no soltar una exclamación al éste haberlo pillado observándole, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—¿Pasa algo? — sin embargo su tono no sonó burlón, sonó hasta cortés y servicial.

Frunció el ceño. Dudó unos segundos hasta que se puso de pie frente la puerta del baño, antes de entrar le dedicó su peor mirada y le levantó el dedo de en medio, seguido cerró de un portazo. Dentro, por fin se permitió apoyarse contra la pared despacio, suspirando el aire que le había provocado la sorpresa en el momento, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? _Era tan jodidamente extraño..._

Miró la bañera dudoso. Ahora un suspiro de frustración soltó entre sus rosados labios. Dejándose vencer comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, cabe decir que había estado usando la que había encontrado en el ropero; repleto de camisas y suéters además de pantalones de su gusto, era como si lo hubiesen estado estudiando desde antes y no dejaba la posibilidad fuera.

Reguló el agua y se sumergió de lleno en la tibia temperatura. Dejó salir un quejido gustoso bien bajito, realmente quería bañarse desde que había llegado por sentir el olor a Alfa en todos lados pero su orgullo de no moverse se lo había impedido. Enjabonó su cuerpo, aún sabiendo que no habían cámaras ni nadie dentro del lugar miró hacia todos lados del espacioso baño para finalmente dejar salir sus orejas y cola, las primeras tiernamente asomadas entre sus cabellos claros. Las restregó con gentileza a pesar de que siempre las mantuviera limpias y enjabonó su larga cola. Las orejitas redondas con manchas desaparecieron con su cola tras enjuagarlas. _Pensar que su misma especie era la que Viktor buscaba le aterraba sin querer admitirlo._

Desde siempre estuvo consciente de que eran escasos y ahí la razón por la que sus padres se alejaron de la sociedad cuando él era pequeño así formando su propio ambiente familiar aparte. Y que ahora sólo quedara él era... _era tenebroso._

Tras secarse se miró al espejo, el cabello ya le llegaba a los hombros...

—Que molesto... — Dijo tras días sin hablar, la voz le salió un poco ronca debido a eso. Carraspeó un poco.

Pensaba cortarse el cabello al llegar a su casa... pero ya muy lejos estaba de eso. Cuando se disponía a ponerse ropa ya seco entonces cayó en cuenta de que se le había olvidado la muda. Maldijo mentalmente, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse la que ya había usado. Se tapó con la toalla completamente dispuesto a servirse en bandeja de plata al estúpido Alfa tras las puertas sólo para ir a buscar una maldita muda, suspiró con rabia, abrió un poco la puerta y... Ropa limpia estaba doblada justo frente a él, dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y Otabek no estaba ahí. Como sea, la tomó con rapidez y se volvió a encerrar en el baño.

—Estúpido Alfa tonto — Insultó a la atención del chico.

Cuando salió lo primero que hizo fue colocar nuevamente y rápido el collar antimordidas en su cuello. Se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, no tuvo que voltearse para saber que era él. Se sentó en el sofá otra vez haciendo lo de siempre, leer.

La pequeña sugerencia de su subconsciente por un segundo le dijo que le hablara. Pero se negó. Y calló otra vez.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 _ **¿Han el cover acústico de Creep por Melanie Martinez (originalmente de Radiohead)? Joder, quiero llorar, esa mujer es increíble *corazón.**_

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Pieza III

**_Cuello_**

Mordió su labio, miró la ventana, el sueño comenzaba a atormentarle, sus ojeras eran terribles y más con su lechosa piel. Movía su pie descalzo sentado frente al ventanal una y otra vez. Su estómago ya no gruñía, sino que dolía por lo vacío que estaba, con suerte tomaba agua y casi ni iba al baño más que para bañarse, aquel desierto estómago no tenía nada que botar, sólo necesitar. Salivaba a cada rato cuando su comida era traída, y el séptimo día, reventó, no Yuri... sino su cuidador.

—... — Tomó la bandeja y en vez de dejarla sobre la mesa de centro como siempre, esta vez se acercó peligrosamente al rubio.

Yuri le gruñó y se engrifó completamente, pero Otabek por primera vez impuso su lugar como Alfa y habló duro, sin titubeos y ninguna pizca de de rodeo. Iba al grano.

—Abre la boca. — Intentó tocarle, pero Yuri se alejó, asqueado. Su mirada se volvió severa cuando intentó tomarle nuevamente y el rubio le rasguñó el dorso de la mano dejando marcado tres garritas con una fina línea de sangre saliendo de ellas. — Plisetsky, _la letra con sangre entra._ — No quería ser bruto con el chico, pero éste no le dejaba opción.

En una llave complicada, inmovilizó al rubio cruzando sus propias piernas por su espalda hasta su abdomen, dejando sus brazos hacia abajo inmovilizados y tomó el mentón al rubio posicionándolo en un ángulo de 45º y apoyado en su hombro, apretó el encaje de su fina mandíbula con fuerza haciéndola abrir y metiendo por completo una cucharada repleta de comida. Yuri se removía, pataleaba y rezongaba, intentó morderlo pero no pudo, odiaba la sensación de sentirse inmovilizado, de sentirse apresado por alguien más, apresado por un asqueroso Alfa, por más que intentó zafarse no lo logró, la fuerza de Otabek era casi bestial comparada a la suya y su débil cuerpo por -además y justamente- no haber estado comiendo bien. Otabek cerró su mandíbula en el mismo ángulo y apretó su nariz tapándola por completo, sin dejarle opción más que hacer bajar la comida por obligación, era eso o morir ahogado.

Y la verdad... la comida sabía tan bien.

Repitió la acción con la misma fuerza unas siete veces más hasta que de a poco (pero sin dejar de usar la misma técnica) fue bajando la presión aplicada. Luego de no más de 10 minutos Yuri había acabado todo su plato.

—Suéltame, apestas — le miró de soslayo hablando por primera vez.

La voz del rubio dio un vuelco el pecho de Otabek, quien necesitó un par de segundos para reaccionar a la (más que petición) orden del omega que se separó de inmediato de él, le fulminó con la mirada, tomó un cambio de ropa y se fue a encerrar en el baño. Por unos momentos Otabek temió que el chico vomitara la comida a la fuerza, pero no escuchó nada por unos segundos, el silencio reinaba ahí.

Dentro del baño, Yuri comenzaba a quitarse la ropa de forma errática y casi torpe, sentía el olor de Otabek por todos lados de su cuerpo y no le agradaba para nada, estaba tan jodidamente molesto, ¡No era un crío para que el mayor le agarrara de ese modo y le metiera la comida a la boca por la fuerza! Por su mente pasó la idea de devolver la comida, pero desistió, muy dentro de él sabía que era necesaria y que tendría que empezar a comer sí o sí si no quería que nuevamente lo pescaran de la misma forma bruta.

Llenó la bañera y se sumergió del todo, hundiéndose unos segundos por la amplia tina aguantando la respiración.

Cuando era pequeño, recordaba haber temido en un principio de Ganya, el Alfa de su hermana mayor, pero con el tiempo el chico, dulce casi como un Omega, se había ganado su cariño. Rebosaba un aura tranquila y suave, fue el único Alfa que simpatizó con él en toda su vida. Recordaba que incluso solía bañarlo a él o a Dema, recién nacido; amaba a su hermana a pesar de su carácter difícil y lo agresiva que se ponía a veces, (cáracter que al parecer venía de familia) y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar en el hogar, sus demás hermanos también lo consideraban como uno más de la familia.

... No estaba respirando, cayó en cuenta, salió del agua rebalsando un poco la tina y respirando bocanadas de aire. Se había ido por las ramas.

—... Tengo que salir de aquí — Dijo al fin. Miró a una ventanilla que servía para la ventilación del baño.

Ya seco, ya vestido, se asomó por la susodicha. No era muy grande, pero tras estudiarla supo que con su flexibilidad podría salir fácilmente. Miró como un gatito por ella y claro, el inconveniente era la altura, sin embargo a unos metros más allá una escalera de emergencia delgadísima y casi imperceptible bajaba y la pared tenía un pequeño doblés por el cual podría deslizarse apegada a ella hasta la escalera.

—¿Yuri? — Sintió la voz de su cuidador al otro lado, miró asustado, por suerte había cerrado con pestillo — ¿Yuri, estás bien?

—Muérete — _Ahora o nunca._

Sintió la voz del azabache otra vez pero ya estaba atravesando la ventana despacio, con un poco de miedo por no llegar a ser lo suficientemente liviano como para romper el vidrio y caer. Soltó un suspiro cuando el frío le golpeó con una ráfaga de viento mientras su húmedo cabello se balanceaba con éste, echó un rápido vistazo hacia adentro una vez más y notó que Otabek estaba forzando la puerta mientras le llamaba.

— Realmente, muérete, Alfa idiota. — Miró hacia abajo y tuvo que apretujarse más a la pared. Al menos quince metros le aseguraban una caída bien fea — Pero los gatos caen de pie... caen de pie... — se decía entre murmullos mirando hacia arriba, en el caso de que resbalara. Se deslizó despacio y susurrando palabras de coraje para llegar finalmente a la escalera.

—¡Plisetsky! — Otabek se asomaba por la ventanilla, el susto que lo sacó de su concentración hizo que su pie derecho pasara de largo. —¡Yuri!

En un saltito improvisado y casi desesperado, alcanzó a agarrarse del bordecillo de la escalera, subiendo a penas con sus fuerzas y ponerse a salvo afirmado en su baranda como si la vida le fuera en ello. Miró a Otabek, jadeaba del puro susto que le había hecho pasar.

—¡Te dije que te murieras!

—Maldición... — Se alejó de la ventana y entonces Yuri comprendió que no tenía mucho tiempo para salir de ahí.

Bajó las escaleras afirmado del pasamanos, cada segundo valía oro. Al final de las escaleras miró hacia todos lados reconociendo territorio, estaba casi todo cercado con cámaras. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Escuchó barullo y ladridos por todos lados, comenzó a correr ahora sintiendo la adrenalina tomarlo e impulsarlo a huir, pero el lugar era jodidamente grande y no sabía por dónde.

Los gruñidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, aquello sólo le desesperaban y comenzaba a llenarlo de pánico. Como el día en que sus hermanos murieron.

Se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de sollozar de puro miedo sin saber a dónde ir. Pero no iba a llorar, se retuvo a hacerlo.

—¡Ah! — Una puntada en su tobillo lo hizo trastrabillar y adelantar su paso. Finalmente sintió un peso cernirse sobre él tumbándolo en la nieve y el instinto le hizo encogerse cubriendo su cuello con ambas manos, clavando sus uñas en él por el escalofrío que le producía esa posición y el aliento del can sobre él. Volteó rápido quedando cara a cara: un lobo le acechaba con la mirada — No me toques, bestia — haciendo homenaje a la defensa personal que le había enseñado su hermana, le propinó un rodillazo en el abdomen seguido de un puntapié en el muslo haciéndolo chillar.

Se alejó unos metros arrastrándose de abajo de él y aún con las manos cubriendo recelosamente su cuello se quedó mirando con rabia a quienes ya finalmente lo habían pillado. Viktor caminaba hacia él mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada reprobatoria, pero primero se acercó al lobo que había golpeado cersiorándose de que su pierna estaba bien, balbuceó un "buen trabajo" y ordenó a sus hombres que lo llevaran dentro para curarle ese golpe que lo había aturdido. Sólo después de ello se acercó a Yuri.

—Te dije que te quedarías ahí, te di un buen trato, te estamos cuidando para que cooperes con nosotros. ¿Qué no entendiste de todo esto?

—La parte en que mi puta opinión es escuchada. — Escupió de inmediato.

Sintió la presencia de otro animal acercarse a la vuelta del edificio. Un gato negro inmenso se acercaba calmo pero con un aura amenazante.

—La opinión de un Omega no es muy válida en estos días, incluso su trato es inhumano, deberías agradecer que al menos te estamos tratando como una persona — Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la pantera negra que se había acercado — Otabek, llévalo de vuelta. Lo pasaré por alto esta vez, pero olvida que habrá una próxima.

— Deberían morirse — Lo detuvo antes de irse — Todos ustedes, deberían morirse. ¿De qué jodido trato me estás hablando? ¡Me tienes encerrado día y noche, maldita sea, no sé nada de lo que te tienes en mente y no sé nada de esos gatos! Viktor, admítelo, _sólo tienes miedo de morir patéticamente, en el fondo sabes que morirás solo._

Viktor se volteó enfurecido, ningún Omega lo iba a ultrajar de esa forma. Le tomó del cuello aprisionándolo — Olvidas que tú también morirás algún día.

—No lo olvido. Sólo tengo aceptado morir más dignamente que tú, perro pulguiento — Forzó más el agarre de su cuello extrángulándolo. Yuri soltó un quejido y desviando la mirada se topó con los ojos del gato negro a su lado que comenzó a gruñir, advirtiendo a Viktor. En un parpadeo, ya era Otabek otra vez.

—Viktor, lo vas a matar — Posó su mano en el brazo del peliplateado, haciéndolo entrar en razón y finalmente haciendo soltar al rubio a regañadientes que comenzó a toser respirando dificultado.

—Llévalo de vuelta. — Volvió a ordenar, mirando esta vez al pelinegro — Vigílalo para todo. Hasta cuando entre al baño, no lo dajarás solo en ningún momento, ¿Entiendes?

Miró de soslayo al rubio que acariciaba su cuello — Sí... Comprendo. —.

Cuando les dejó solos, se acercó a ayudar a Yuri. Se inclinó a su lado sin importarle mucho si le molestaba o no, él tenía una orden que cumplir.

—Le recuerdas a su pareja — dijo de pronto — Él también era obstinado. — Yuri le miró jadeando aún por la presión que había recibido en su cuello.

—Eres raro, púdrete. — Sin embargo el mayor se lo tomó con gracia.

—Lo sé — Lo alzó de pronto en brazos sorprendiéndolo.

—Agh, ¡suéltame! — Reclamaba, pero el otro simplemente no hizo caso.

— ¿Cómo piensas caminar con un tobillo malo? — le miró alzando una ceja, entonces verlo de tan cerca a Yuri le cohibió. Un cierto brillo amable se asomaba en sus ojos chocolate, la mirada aburrida de pronto entonces comprendió que sólo era una fachada. Detrás de aquel chico envuelto en cosas turbias, quizá había un chico de buenos sentimientos. Desde su punto de vista vio la línea firme y masculina de su mandíbula, el cuello de su camisa semi abierto dejaba a la vista la piel de su cuello en el cual se marcaba su manzana de Adán. — ¿Tienes algo con estudiar a la gente en silencio? — Bajó la mirada de pronto ya sin dejar a Yuri esconder su sorpresa, se encogió en él mismo y desvió la mirada mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos y escaleras, entonces Yuri notó que donde lo tenían era más bien una mansión gigante en medio de la nada. Uno que otro hombre con traje al igual que Otabek se paseaba por los corredores. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que se suponía ahora era de Yuri, fue bajado despacio.

—¿Puedes solo?

—Sí. — Respondió cortante, pero a penas se soltó del mayor y pisó con el pie malo sintió perder el equilibrio y tuvo que afirmarse del brazo de Otabek otra vez.

—... Me parece a mí que no. — Yuri le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero a Otabek le valió mierda de nuevo, llevándolo otra vez directo al pie de la cama. — Quítate la ropa y... no me mires así, no en ese sentido — apuntó su tobillo, mientras se volteaba al armario para buscar en las repisas de arriba el botiquín que se suponía debía estar ahí.

Yuri no supo bien qué hacer, ¿tantear terreno con Otabek? ¿o seguir siendo terco y desconfiado con él?... ¿Cómo era siquiera que podía tener tanto control sobre sí frente a él, un Omega? De a poco se deshizo de su pantalón, bajándolo rápidamente y cuidadoso de no soltar muchas feromonas. Cuando sus lechosas piernas estuvieron al descubierto junto con todo lo demás, procuró poner la manta a su lado sobre sus muslos, cubriendo lo mejor posible aquello que no fuera su tobillo.

—Pásame el pie — dijo ahora Otabek arrodillándose frente a él, tomó con cuidado su pie y su sólo tacto le incomodó. Era demasiado cálido en comparación a la temperatura de su cuerpo acostumbrado a siempre estar frío. — Tienes hinchado aquí.

—Que inteligente... — rodó los ojos obvio.

—Y el hueso de aquí... — Yuri hizo una mueca soportando el dolor que le estaba provocando el tacto — Piensa en algo lindo — dijo de pronto.

—¿Eh? — *Crack. Soltó un gritito que se aguantó mordiéndose la mejilla. Otabek había enderezado no se qué diablos en su tobillo haciendo que su pecho saltara con el dolor que le había provocado. — Maldito... — decía con un hilo de voz — te odio, te detesto... — chillaba despacito con la voz aguda, aguantando las lágrimas.

—Se había corrido, tenía que arreglarlo — Le miró, un poco de preocupación apareció en su tono — Deja de morderte las mejillas, tienes manías muy masoquistas de tratarte. — Yuri supo que no sólo lo decía por eso, sino porque había dejado de comer anteriormente y por no permitirse dormir o hablar. Tomó una venda de la caja y envolvió el tobillo en él. — Acá también, te quedó un moretón, ¿Quieres que le aplique algo o...? — Iba a tocar con la yema de sus dedos la marca moradiza en el pálido cuello de Yuri, pero de inmediato este mismo le pegó un manotazo.

—¡No! — exclamó de pronto con pánico en su mirada — No m... el cuello no... — La misma posición con sus manos cubriendo su cuello había vuelto, sorprendiendo un poco a Otabek.

—Bien, no haré nada — Se puso de pie otra vez, extrañado por la acción, tomando distancia del alertado omega. — Te prepararé otro baño, Yuri...

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _La letra con sangre entra: es un dicho que usualmente se usaba en la educación escolar antigua cuando los profesores sí podían enseñarle a golpes y a la fuerza a los niños. En sí es obligar a alguien a aprender por la fuerza, por eso me pareció perfecta usarla c:_**

 ** _Ahora, como Beka le da la comida a Yuri, pues lo saqué de mi día a día XDDD cuando tengo que darle los remedios a mis perros o a mi gata, uso la misma táctica y realmente funciona! asjhdghsj súper efectiva, 100% recomendada :D_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	5. Pieza IV

**_Ojos_**

 _—Los omegas no somos objetos, Otabek — La suave voz femenina me hizo temblar, giré la vista a la chica a mi lado._

 _Con un semblante gentil, toda calmada, Mila Babicheva quizá era la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Y la persona que más amaba en el mundo no era mía._

 _—Lo sé — Aseguré, serio._

 _—¿Cuidarás de él si nace condenado a ser Omega? — Acarició su vientre con un cariño propio de una madre._

 _—Lo haré. ¿No confías en mí? — Los ojos de ella se clavaron en míos._

 _—No confío en los demás. — Me sonrió._

 _—¿Por qué preguntas todo esto? No es como si tú..._ _— me detuve._

 _—Anda — rió divertida — anda, dilo. — Arrugué la nariz, odiaba que Mila se pusiera en el peor de los casos. Odiaba que esa chica no le temiera a la muerte. Odiaba el sólo hecho de pensar que siempre estuviera preparada para todo, siempre un paso delante mí, siempre un paso más lejos de mí. — Si muero, no quiero que por ningún motivo lo dejes solo. — Pero ahora lo miraba con seriedad — Otabek... no lo acerques a **él**..._

 _—¿Enserio no confías en mí? — Fruncí un poco el ceño._

 _—Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo._

 _—Auch..._

 _La peliroja volvió a reír, golpeó débilmente mi hombro, risueña— Vamos, sabes que te quiero más que a nadie. Lamento que no sea de esa forma, pero eres el único que tengo... y él — volvió a acariciar su vientre._

 _—Está bien — sonreí — prometo cuidar de ti — Apunté la barriga de Mila y el cachorrito dentro de ella se removió._

 _—¡Te conoce! — Dijo emocionada, el brillo de sus ojos sólo lograban alegrarme más lo recién acontecido._

 _Las manadas mezcladas eran bastante comunes, sobretodo cuando el único fin de éstas era sobrevivir a costa de la pluralidad cazadora que al fin y al cabo escondía el deseo de sobrevivir y cada uno salvarse el pellejo. Dentro de uno de los "Clanes Mezclados" más conocidos estámos Mila y yo, y como cabecilla: La familia Leroy, la cual hace muy poco había tomado el mando Jean Jacques Leroy, el hijo mayor de la línea sucesora de leones._

 _Siendo reprendida tras haber hecho lo que hizo, Mila había quedado en cinta tras caer en la engañosa red de Jean quien sólo se había aprovechado de ella luego de que su celo llegara de forma repentina y sin darse cuenta. Odiaba con mi alma a JJ, lo odiaba no sólo por dejar abandonada a Mila, sino por sus constantes intentos y abusos contra la peliroja para que abortara a través de un trato agresivo con ella e intentando incluso devorarla, hecho en el cual finalmente la había salvado y sin aguantar más la obligué a huir del Clan._

 _Miré los brazos desnudos de la peliroja, aún algunas cicatrices de las garras de ese malnacido se lograban apreciar. A pesar de haberle consultado mil y un veces si realmente quería al bebé ella había dado una respuesta positiva, alegando que era su bebé y que si bien JJ no lo quería, estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por esa criatura que crecía en su vientre día a día. Admiraba esa protección con sus cachorros que poseían los Omegas._

 _—Mira, está lloviendo — Volteó su delgado cuello hacia la ventana y apareció allí, entre sus cabellos, los colmillos de JJ en una marca impecable._

 _Recordé los primeros meses fuera del Clan; el sufrimiento de Mila al ser rechazada por el Alfa del que había sido separada. Bien se sabe que aquello es vital cuando un Omega es marcado el respectivo Alfa a su lado, pero para Mila, al tener mala suerte, no fue así. Habían días enteros en que caía rendida en sí, con la mirada perdida e ida hacia cualquier lugar quedándose pegada. Otros días, los que a mi parecer encontraba los más terribles, eran cuando le daban las crisis de pánico, comenzaba a llorar con desesperación pura y sus gritos eran mero sufrimiento tanto para ella como para mí, odiaba verla de ese modo y sentía una impotencia tremenda con sólo intentar consolarla con palabras y no hechos. Hoy, sin embargo, parecía animada, se había estado apoyando mí, eran las últimas semanas de su embarazo y por el momento estaba internada en el hospital de la ciudadela más cercana. Yo había tenido que morderme mi propia mano para no caer en la tentación de herir a cualquier beta y pasar así desapercibido, aunque muy difícil no fue debido al tener siempre el olor de Mila encima y estar acostumbrado a la convivencia con ella._

 _—¿Crees que pueda salir a...? — De pronto soltó un quejido, sus ojos se contrajeron y lo olí de inmediato: sangre. Levanté las sábanas de golpe y entre sus piernas el líquido escurría y escurría — ta...bek? eh? — Sus ojos comenzaron a buscarme, temblaban, lloraban sin lágrimas, no sabían lo que estaba pasando._

 _Lo demás fue sólo mi grito llamando a las enfermeras, recuerdo todo en cámara lenta, desde cuando el doctor me sacó de la habitación a la fuerza, las enfermeras comenzaron a rodear a Mila con varias máquinas, inyectando cosas en sus débiles y delgados brazos, hasta su última mirada antes de entrar a pabellón; miedosa, estaba llorando, estaba aterrada y me llamaba... me llamaba y yo no pude hacer nada luego de que me dejaran fuera del pabellón donde la tratarían. No recuerdo bien, en mi aturdimiento veía a doctores correr por todos lados, una mancha de sangre había quedado en el blanco piso tras haberla trasladado demasiado rápido. Una enfermera me decía algo frente a mí, pero no podía escuchar ni centrar mi atención en algo... Y entonces._

 _—... un aborto espontáneo, perdió mucha sangre y la operación no salió bien... lo siento señor, esto pasa a menudo con Omegas y es una lástima lo acontecido._

 _¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Hace menos de una hora Mila reía... Mila estaba ahí, ella estaba ahí junto a mí. Me negaba simplemente al hecho de que estuviera muerta así como así._

 _—Quiero verla — fue lo único que solté._

 _—¿Está seguro? ella._

 _—Quiero verla — Gruñí por instinto a lo que me estaban privando y entonces vi el miedo del doctor._

 _—un alfa... —susurró primero — ¡Un Alfa! ¡Llamen al Escuadrón! — había sembrado el pánico otra vez._

 _Pero no me importaba, yo quería verla, yo debía verla. Antes de que la guardia entrara corrí a todos las enfermeras muertas del miedo y me abrí paso donde se suponía estaba Mila. La sangre nuevamente inundó mis sentidos y la encontré de inmediato: ahí, sobre una camilla con una bata ensangrentada y abierta en el bulto que debió ser su bebé y que yo estaba en la obligación de proteger... De proteger a ambas, de protegerla, a ella, a la que amaba._

 _Dentro de mi aturdimiento sentí el ardor en mi hombro, que me hizo caer de inmediato. Me quejé arrastrándome, me habían disparado, y no sólo un disparo normal. Al mirar mi hombro noté que se trataba de un dardo. No, Mila... Volví a mirarla y lo que vi me dejó frío por completo: Sus ojos se clavaban en mí devuelta. Aquellos pedazos de azul índigo me miraban sin brillo, me atravesaban y me estudiaban sin moverse con sus párpados abiertos de par en par, sus largas pestañas hacían parecer bajar en cualquier momento para comenzar nuevamente a pestañear recobrando ese brillo que tanto amaba... Comencé a susurrar su nombre, como si pudiera escucharme._

 _—Mila, Mila, Mila, ¡Mila! ¡MILA! — pero no me hacía caso y entonces caí en la verdad: Ella ya no despertaría._

 _De golpe mi vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa, pero no quería ceder a quitar mi atención de ella. Había comenzado a llorar frenéticamente, no me podían hacer eso, no me podían separar de ella. Una presión en mi cuello me tiró hacia atrás y el frío de algo puesta en mi cabeza ni siquiera sirvió para dejar de decir torpemente su nombre. Cada vez se hacía más lejana, y yo simplemente no podía acercarme. Ese es mi último recuerdo de la que fue mi primer amor._

 _El Escuadrón me había enclaustrado en uno de sus fuertes en lo alto de las casi desiertas nevadas montañas. Desperté a los dos días. Todo de ahí en adelante y lo que es mi estadía en aquel lugar es borroso, las drogas que nos daban para sedarnos a los Alfas de aquel lugar nos ponían atontados y con ello se le sumaba el que no nos alimentaban, nos dejaban morir así. Cuando no comemos solemos ponernos agresivos, impulsivos, a veces hasta perdemos la razón de las cosas y realidad con ilusión se conjugan en una desatando nuestra locura... y eso a los cadetes les encantaba, amaban vernos enloquecer mientras que nos suministraban más y más drogas para morir fácilmente y deshacerse de nosotros ocupando nuestro cupo con otro Alfa y así. Por eso el que te fusilaran sonaba mucho mejor que el enclaustramiento._

 _Pero el Escuadrón es una institución atravesada y desquiciados. Fusilaban a quienes se les sorprendía cometiendo asesinato y caza de cualquier beta a diferencia de quienes sólo eran encontrados mezclados entre su sociedad (como yo) y los torturaban con el enclaustramiento._

 _Fue en aquellos días cuando conocí a aquel chico: Viktor Nikiforov. Él y el Clan que lideraba habían organizado un ataque directo a la base en donde estaba para abastecerse de los alimentos que los cadetes poseían en los almacenes de atrás. El difuso recuerdo -por las drogas- que tengo, es de él abriendo las celdas y de distintos felinos y canes corriendo como desesperados hacia la salida. Más creo que fui el único que no salió, el recuerdo de Mila me atormentaba cada día y no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para poder levantarme. Cerré los ojos esperando en la misma posición la muerte, pero una voz me obligó a abrirlos de nuevo._

 _—¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿No vas a irte? — El mismo hombre. No contesté, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para hacerlo así que volví a cerrar mis pesados ojos._

 _—Viktor — un dulce olor me obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, un dulce olor como el de Mila. El dulce olor de un Omega — No debías por qué matar a los cadetes... — le reclamaba acercándose._

 _—No había otra forma y... Yuuri no te enojeeeees — se colgó infantilmente del cuello mientras yo intentaba fijar mi vista en la nueva silueta que había aparecido._

 _—¿Mh? — Un chico de rasgos asiáticos me miró primero curioso, luego abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y preocupado. Se acercó a mí despegándose del otro alfa — ¿Estás bien? — Elevó mi mentón con suavidad, lo giró estudiándome y me obligó a abrir la boca — Estás deshidratado, Viktor pásame agua — Su amabilidad de pronto me sorprendió. Se había acercado sabiendo que me podría para de la nada y atacarle. El contrario le pasó una botellita arrodillándose junto a él, entonces noté que le estaba cuidando._

 _—Como te atrevas a morder a mi Yuuri te saco los ojos — me amenazó. El agua me hizo recobrar un poco más el sentido, mi garganta seca incluso dolió al sentir la resbalosa agua caer por ella. —Puedes venir con nosotros, pero tendrás que ser un buen camarada._

 _—Está bien... — tosí, mi voz sonaba terriblemente ronca — está bien así, déjenme solo._

 _—Morirás a este paso — me advirtió el japonés preocupado. Su preocupación sólo me recordaba más a Mila — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _—¿Qué importa mi nombre? — susurré._

 _—¿Acaso quieres morir?_

 _—Suena bien. — El chico frunció sus labios._

 _—Si mueres y te arrepientes no habrá nadie para salvarte._

 _—Ya estaré muerto — resoplé sin ganas._

 _—¿No hay recuerdos que quieras atesorar?_

 _Su sonrisa vino a mi mente de inmediato. Solté un quejido en contra de mi voluntad, entonces el perceptivo Omega tomó el hilo de inmediato._

 _—Si te mueres no la o lo podrás recordar... — Seguía intentando convencerme. — ¿No es eso lo más triste? El recuerdo o la persona quedará en la nada, nadie más podrá recordarla._

 _Sentí mi vista arder y las lágrimas caer contra mi voluntad._

 _—¿Cómo te llamas? — Volvió a preguntar._

 _—... Otabek._

 _—Yo soy Yuuri, Otabek — Sonrió y me acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa fraternal en su rostro._

 _—Una vez más, Otabek ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? — Preguntó Viktor._

 ** _[...]_**

—...bek... Otabek... ¡Maldita sea y un carajo, OTABEK! — Se separó del libro de pronto. Yuri le miraba con odio, como siempre.

—¿Si? — Cerró el libro de golpe, prestándole atención.

— Tráeme algo para comer. — Ordenó el salvaje omega del que estaba a cargo.

—Estás comiendo más de lo normal-...

—Que coma, que no coma, vete a la mierda, eres tan complicado. — Se cruzó de brazos enojado y miró por la ventana otra vez. Ese chico le causaba gracia, ¿Quién realmente era el complicado allí?

—Bien, pediré que suban algo. — Se asomó por la puerta y avisó a uno de los guardias que se paseaban cerca. Cuando volvió a entrar al cuarto vio que el rubio jugaba distraídamente con un pedacito de hilo, mirando fijo hacia afuera. — ¿Qué es lo interesante allí afuera? — Se lo había estado preguntando desde hacía tiempo. Aquellos últimos días al menos Yuri le contestaba si le hablaba, incluso si eran insultos, algo era algo.

—Que es afuera... y no aquí — le miró feo — además hay nieve, aquí sólo hay un espantoso calor.

—... ¿Qué felino eres? — La duda lo asaltó de pronto, no era un tema que se diera para discutir como la gran cosa, pero en realidad nunca había visto a Yuri con su forma híbrida.

Yuri quedó helado, ¿qué le respondía ahora? jugó más nervioso con el hilo entre sus manos sin mirarlo. ¿Debía mentirle?... ¡Claro que debía mentirle! Pero con qué, debía admitir que su olor difícilmente podía ser el de un felino cualquiera.

—Un gato montés — Apretó los labios tras decirlo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Otabek nunca se hubiera cruzado con uno sino de lo contario le debatiría de inmediato su olor y descubriría su mentira.

—Con razón eres tan pequeño.

—¿EHH? — Eso no se lo había esperado — ¿Qué quieres decir? — Arrugó su nariz, que se metieran con su altura era algo que no le agradaba. La suave risa de Otabek le hizo erizar de forma placentera.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Son pequeños, por lo que sé. — Se excusó. — Muéstrame — Dijo de pronto.

—¿Mostrarte qué? — Le dijo enojado.

—Muéstrame realmente a un gato montés. — Su tono mostraba curiosidad y nada de sospecha, realmente nunca había visto uno.

—No quiero — Se apoyó en su mano mirándole — Me hiciste enojar.

—Siempre estás enojado, Yuri.

—Siempre eres tan molesto.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa? — el kazajo parecía divertirse con aquello. Y en el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Yuri también.

El de ojos esmeralda le sacó la lengua y volvió a quitarle la mirada.

—Eres un niño, Plisetsky.

—Y tú eres un anciano, te quedarás calvo como Viktor. — Escondió entre sus cabellos una pequeña sonrisa que no dejó ver, al contrario de Otabek que no escondió su sutil sonrisa por la burla hacia el platinado.

Cuando la comida llegó, Yuri la devoró por completo. A veces el mayor le sorprendía que por más que el chico comiera no engordaba lo suficiente como para abandonar aquella delgada complexión. Incluso había estado controlando su peso, pero Yuri Plisetsky simplemente o bajaba muy rápido o se estancaba en los 51 kg.

—Otabek — de pronto otro chico de traje entró a la habitación. Cosa extraña para Yuri, que estaba acostumbrado sólo a la tediosa compañía de Otabek y a veces al apestodo olor de Viktor. — Viktor tiene trabajo para ti.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _En el capítulo más que nada explico el pasado de Beka (como lo hice anteriormente con Yuri)... ¡Y no sé por qué mierda salió tan largo! XD juro que no fue mi intención askjd_** ** _En el próximo se desarrollará más la trama del presente. El tema de Yuuri Katsuki no se tocará sino hasta muucho más adelante c;_**

 ** _Agradezco todo, review, follow, corazones, lavo ropa los domingos y trastes en la semana y siempre es viernes en mi corazón (qué chucha, sí)_**

 ** _Gracias por_** ** _leer!_**


	6. Pieza V

**_Pelaje_**

— Viktor ya se comienza a hartar, Yuri, debes cooperar con nosotros — Otabek le miraba con los antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas — mientras más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido te dejaremos salir.

—Estoy con las bolas llenas de su gato de mierda — atacó de inmediato — Ya les he dicho que no sé nada y si me siguen preguntando, maldita sea, ¿qué quieren que les diga? Si no-sé-nada.

—Entonces de dónde vienes realmente — le miró amenazante — Si no vienes de la zona en que el leopardo de las nieves habitaba, ¿de dónde vienes realmente?

—En la ciudad de abajo, cerca del bosque — no se inmutó para nada al mentir — Si me cogieron a mí entonces también pudieron agarrar a otros de ahí.

—La ciudad _Gamma **(*)**_ , esa ciudad que tú dices, cayó hace cinco años, los Alfas lograron atravesar sus muros y devoraron a todos, ahora no son más que escombros... ¿Dónde estabas tú en ese momento? Tengo entendido que tienes 17, ¿Cómo te salvaste con mediocres 12 años?

Mierda. Eso no lo sabía.

En aquel tiempo él ya había abandonado su zona natal y nunca volvió a saber de aquellos lugares. Que su propia mentira haya creado luz para una verdad desconocida que no coincidía con sus hechos hizo que su cerebro casi reventara por la presión de crear una respuesta rápida.

— Mi abuelo se sacrificó para salvarme. — Una mentira-verdad a medias. Notó la tensión que se creó en el ambiente — vagué un buen tiempo hasta que me situé en una cabaña y eso hasta que ustedes me encerraron aquí. Nunca tuve contacto con ningún leopardo, que viviera cerca de las montañas no significa que viviera con ellos.

Otabek suspiró, era una buena coartada que -a pesar de no saber su credibilidad- sonaba bastante razonable. No quiso sacar más el tema; Yuri ya se veía muy irritado y supo que el que le obligaran a nombrar a alguien anexo a su propósito de estar ahí (su abuelo) sólo lo había hecho enojar más.

Su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido, a pesar de que el cabello rubio le tapara casi toda la cara una pequeña porción de la orilla de su suave perfil se veía. Se fijó en sus manos que enterraban sus uñas en sus muslos abrazados a su pecho. Aquel niño sí que era una bomba de tiempo. Grosero, malhablado, recatado al punto de actuar demasiado reticente, orgulloso con una fuerza de voluntad inhumana y casi contrario a cualquier omega que Otabek hubiera conocido. Contrastaba con sus facciones pulcras y bellas, como si fuera pacífico y sumiso.

—No estaré por aquí durante un par de días — sintió necesario comentar.

—Me alegra. No tener tu molesta cara vigilándome suena b-...

—Te cuidará alguien más.

Yuri se alertó. No quería que nadie más lo cuidara, no porque le agradara ese kazajo inútil, sino porque no sabía si aquel otro cuidador tendría el mismo instinto calmo frente a un omega que poseía Otabek. No había ninguna posibilidad de que no fuera un Alfa.

—Por qué.

— Tú sólo eres una carga más en mi trabajo — el rubio arrugó la nariz, ¿una carga? se sintió pasado a llevar pero no dijo nada... en esa molestia había algo más, sin embargo. — Tengo más cosas que hacer fuera de este lugar.

—Ya.

—Sólo serán unos días y-...

—Dije que ya — le miró feo. — No tienes que darme explicaciones, idiota, no las quiero.

Y ahí terminó la conversación del día.

.

.

.

No le gustaba. No, para nada.

Aquel hombre de mirada lasciva no le convencía para nada. Asco, eso era lo que sentía, asco y repulsión a esos ojos que brillaban cada vez que se topaba con los suyos dándole una descarga de escalofríos en su espina dorsal. Le sonreía sugerente y eso sólo aumentaba su odio.

—Yuri él es Chris, Chris él es Yuri. Espero que al menos tengan una convivencia pacífica — habló Viktor mirando con una ceja alzada a Yuri, obviamente refiriéndose a él más que nada cuando realmente era en Chris en quien debía reparar.

El Plisetsky no dijo nada, sólo miró enojado a Viktor que ahora discutía algunas cosas con aquel tal Chris. Al no recibir atención miró a Otabek a un lado que estaba de brazos cruzados, para su sorpresa éste también le estaba mirando.

— Robaré a Yuri por unos momentos — avisó recibiendo una seña afirmativa de Viktor con la mano mientras seguía explicándole al rubio maduro la pauta de vigilancia para el ruso.

Abrió un poco el ventanal y lo miró serio haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera al balcón de la habitación. Yuri a regañadientes obedeció. Cuando salieron el kazajo volvió a cerrar el ventanal y se volteó hacia el menor que de inmediato reclamó:

—No me agrada ese imbécil. Cámbialo.

—Yuri, a ti no te agrada nadie. — dijo rodando los ojos — A mí tampoco me agrada Chris, y aunque no me creas intenté decirle a Viktor que lo cambiara por otro, pero ya sabes, sigue enojado contigo por no estar siendo de ayuda. ¿Ves? te lo dije; si hubieras cooperado con nosotros ese tipo no estaría aquí.

—Hey, bastardo, alto ahí, a mí nadie me dice qué hacer ni menos tú, no me vengas con tus putadas de "te lo dije" como si fueras mi madre.

— Como sea — olímpicamente ignoró cada insulto. Miró de reojo por el ventanal y notó que Chris los miraba, volteó y bajó la voz pero no lo demasiado como para que Yuri no lo escuchara — Debes tener cuidado con él-...

—Wow, qué observador — rodó los ojos mientras se afirmaba de la baranda al lado de Otabek.

—Plisetsky, es enserio — insistió mirándole enojado, entonces Yuri se sintió cohibido y miró enfurruñado hacia el frente apoyado en la palma de su mano. Como quien acepta orgullosamente y sin querer hacerlo un consejo de sus padres. — No dejes que se te acerque, Chris es alguien peligroso y no tendrá control con un Omega como tú... — cayó en cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde. _'_ _como tú'._ Se hizo el tonto pero no pudo pasar por alto la tensión que había provocado en el menor a su lado que no le daba la cara y un extraño revoltijo hizo en sus tripas al oír esas palabras del mayor... ¿Qué había querido decir realmente? Tosió — Bueno, como te decía, no te descuides frente a él y no hagas nada tonto como insultar o fastidiar o incluso levantarle la voz, él no te aguantará todas tus mañas sin hacer algo al respecto. No hagas movimientos que puedan dar a entender dobles sentidos-...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Le miró incrédulo, ¿en doble sentido? cuándo él...

—Cuando acaricias tu cuello se ve bastante mal, Yuri... — recibió un golpe en el brazo de un enojado gato, ¡Claro que no lo hacía con esa intención, Otabek idiota! ¡¿Y cómo que se veía mal, acaso no se veía lindo?! — Se ve mal en el sentido de que pareciera que te estás sugiriendo — aclaró. — Además, vamos, dime que es demasiado normal que tenga que taparte cuando tomas siestas porque te subes la ropa dormido, o que cuando te muerdes los labios inconscientemente no es provocativo, incluso ese... gesto que tienes de tirar tu cabello a un lado se ve bastante coqueto.

Le miró con cara obvia de "¿Tengo la razón o no?" sin miramientos de recibir una negativa. Yuri se coloreó rojo hasta las orejas, de vergüenza, de enojo y de pena porque realmente y como decía Otabek: todo eso lo hacía inconscientemente y eran puramente acciones de un omega insinuándose.

—¡No me llames anormal cuando el único raro aquí eres tú! — Otabek le hizo una seña alertosamente para que bajara la voz. Calló de golpe y dejó de mirarle, sentía demasiada vergüenza encima como para mirarlo a la cara. ¡Maldito sea el día que nació como Omega!

Otabek notó lo que había provocado en Yuri así que sintiendo un poco de culpa paró, pero realmente en lo profundo de sí quería que el menor se cuidara de Chris, él mismo sabía lo peligroso que había sido y seguía siendo ese tipo. También tenía en cuenta de que el problema iba de parte de Viktor quien no toleraba el comportamiento sublevado de Yuri y el mismo Yuri también tenía parte de la culpa por estar siempre a la defensiva y no querer cooperar con ellos. Viktor no lo soltaría hasta recibir lo que quería y mientras no fuera así a Yuri poco a poco le haría la vida imposible.

— Sólo ten cuidado con él y no hagas nada de lo que por ejemplo te dije, es por tu bien.

— Cállate, no tienes que hacer el intento de cuidarme. — aún se encontraba lo bastante avergonzado como para no mirarle.

— Aún así sigues estando bajo mi cuidado, ese tipo sólo es un remplazo.

— ¿Tu cuidado? — bufó — vigilancia, querrás decir. Sólo soy tu trabajo. — Otabek no respondió, en parte tenía razón y... ¿No se estaba refiriendo a lo que le había dicho la tarde pasada? Quizá fue sólo coincidencia...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando la nada. Por una parte Yuri se intentaba distraer con la gentil llovizna de nieve que caía y golpeaba sus desnudos brazos, adoraba sentir el frío en la piel como nada en el mundo. No podía salir muy seguido al balcón porque creían que podía hacer otra estupidez como la que había intentado cuando trató de escaparse por la ventanilla del baño (la cual habían sellado, por cierto).

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—... Creí que no querías explicaciones — dijo divertido.

— Ugh, ya, bien, no las quiero. — respondió otra vez irritado.

— En dos días más, tal vez tres.

Iba a preguntar algo más pero sintió el ventanal ser abierto.

—Otabek, nos vamos en quince minutos. — dijo Viktor devolviendo sus pasos hacia dentro y finalmente fuera de la habitación junto a Chris, quien tenía que acordar un par de cosas más junto a él.

Yuri miró con hastío a Otabek, quien comprendió de inmediato a qué iba esa mirada: _"¿En serio tengo que quedarme con ese tipo?"_.

—Soy la mano derecha de Viktor, no puedo quedarme Yuri.

—No te pido que te quedes, no te creas tanto, sólo... — arrugó su nariz — no quiero quedarme con él.

—Si haces lo que te dije irá bien, o pasable, al menos.

—Juro que si me toca le partiré la cara.

—No lo dudo — concordó el azabache.

.

.

.

El sutil olor a Otabek quedó en el aire pero comenzaba a ser despojado por la cargosa esencia de Chris que para Yuri no era nada agradable. Había intentado meterle conversación pero hábilmente su huelga de no hablar reanudó su camino y no había dicho palabra desde que quedaron a solas. Había comido pero se negaba a dormir también, a duras penas lo hacía frente a Otabek y no pensaba hacerlo frente a otro Alfa más.

En todo momento sintió la mirada del contrario sobre él y eso sólo lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, tanto así que usó su cabello para tapar la visual hacia el hombre que sonreía cada vez más cuando se removía inquieto.

—Vamos pequeño Yuri — _maldición, maldición, maldición._ Odiaba desde lo profundo de sí que le llamara así pero se negaba responderle e incluso estaba siendo recatado como Otabek le había dicho con lo de las miradas asesinas. — Debemos llevarnos bien.

Sintió que el Alfa se puso de pie y caminaba hacia él. Apretó sus piernas hacia su pecho y se encogió en él mismo pero no lo miró. Se sentó a su lado y un escalofrío asqueroso lo hizo retorcerse cuando un jadeo a modo de risa salió de los labios de Chris.

—Si te llevas bien con Altin lo puedes hacer conmigo. Ya sabes, él es un tipo más frío y yo... — estiró su mano hacia su cabello pero Yuri le pegó con una sola mirada para que se detuviera. Causó la gracia en el rubio — yo soy más cálido.

Aprisionó uno de los brazos de Yuri, quien de inmediato quiso quitárselo, pero el agarre era demasiado bruto y posesivo. El pánico se sembró de inmediato cuando sintió la otra mano de Chris acariaciarle la mandíbula.

—¿Ves? Nuestra temperatura es distinta, _si quieres puedo calentarte_. — Ofreció con un tono demasiado "inocente" tirado obviamente a lo morboso.

Tiró nuevamente su muñeca asqueado, tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás también intentando a presión zafarse del agarre que seguramente ahora estaba dejándole una fea marca rojiza. Al ver que el hombre se negaba a soltarlo no tuvo más opción, lo rasguñó con la diestra libre y sabiendo que aquello alteraría al alfa, una vez suelto y éste quejándose por la marca, corrió a encerrarse al baño.

—¡Yuri! — El de alfa se paró intentando controlar su enojo.

Del otro lado el rubio cerró de inmediato con seguro y apoyando su espalda contra la puerta como si su poco y casi inútil peso lograse retener al alfa que ahora golpeaba la pared haciendo rebotar su mismo trémulo cuerpo contra la misma. Se dejó caer de a poco, escuchando las maldiciones del hombre al otro lado de la puerta. No, no saldría por nada del mundo, que lo sueñen, no con ese hombre allí.

Cuando las maldiciones e insultos cesaron de a poco se permitió soltar una bocanada de aire que había estado reteniendo del puro miedo. Alfas como él, así de impulsivos eran los más tediosos e irritables sobretodo con un omega con la actitud nada sumisa de Yuri quien ahora miraba su muñeca roja y con los dedos de Chris marcadas en ella.

Se encerró todo lo que restaba del día en el baño y no salió sino hasta la siguiente noche. No comió, no habló ni mucho menos vio a Chris, quien rencoroso por la marca que el rubio le había dejado, no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

.

.

.

La mirada de Viktor iba clavada en el camino. Todos dentro del automóvil guardaban silencio y Otabek no era la excepción, por el par de años que llevaba trabajando con Viktor sabía que por más que el ruso lograra simular que todo iba bien, sus dedos jugando despacio delataban lo contrario.

El punto de encuentro sería una de las ciudades abandonadas tomadas por alfas y luego desocupadas por la intervención de los cadetes que los exterminaron. Era el lugar más seguro debido a que nadie se llegaría a asentar en las ruinas de una matanza.

Una mujer con el semblante sobrio y amargo se presentó con el nombre de Lilia.

— Vayamos al grano, las pieles — La voz de Viktor sonó cruda. Otabek a su lado le resguardaba de cualquier movimiento en falso que la mujer pudiera hacer en su contra, ya les había pasado en otras ocasiones que intentaran pasarse de listos con ellos. Otros cuatro hombres tras Viktor cuidaban sus espaldas. — Me gustaría tener todo el tiempo del mundo pero no es así.

— La fortaleza es nada sin belleza, muchacho, deberías a prender a ser más sutil — reprendió la Alfa sacando de un gran bolso un par de bolsas negras.

Una mezcla de olores llegó al olfato de Otabek, quien hizo una mueca por la desagradable mezcla de omegas y alfas muertos y despellejados en esa bolsa. Ni aunque pasaran mil años se podría acostumbrar al olor de la muerte. Lilia comenzó a desenvolver la primera bolsa, los ojos de Viktor brillaban con ansiedad y expectación. El olor se intensificó cuando el primer pelaje quedó al descubierto; Un lobo siberiano negro Alfa, ni Viktor pudo aguantar el asco al ver a su propia especie como un bello y asqueroso adorno.

—No me sirven Alfas — sin embargo dijo — Muéstrame los Omegas — dictó. La mujer asintió y separó otras seis bolsas pertenecientes a Omegas.

—Debes estar consciente de que son más caras, no son fáciles de conseguir — Viktor asintió aún cuando no las iba a comprar.

Otabek mantenía el dorso de su mano sobre su nariz, intentando no oler más esa asquerosidad, no sabía cómo otra gente podía truecar bienes necesarios por tal atrocidad.

— Un gato montés — de pronto la mujer dijo mostrando una pequeña piel. A Otabek se le revolvió el estómago, recordó a Yuri. La piel se veía joven, seguramente su poseyente no superaba la mayoría de edad. Seguido dos pieles más de tigres de bengala, la especie más abundante, fue mostrada. Un lince, un coyote y finalmente... — Esta piel duplica el precio, Viktor, muchos la han solicitado pero todo lo que ofrecen no alcanza a pagarla.

El peliplateado no dijo nada, cada vez que una bolsa era abierta sentía el corazón en la garganta. De pronto sintió sus manos temblar cuando poco a poco los nudos iban siendo sueltos.

—Un zorro ártico.

Se avalanzó a la piel cuando la mujer la dejó al descubierto. El miedo lo estaba consumiendo, la olió con insistencia intentando llegar a la esencia del ser que antes preciosamente la había lucido vívidamente. Apretó los puños, frustrado, aliviado, preocupado, con una mezcla en el estómago.

Miró a Otabek con desesperación en los ojos.

—No es _él._

* * *

 ** _Hola c:_**

 ** _(*) Las ciudades tendrán los nombres del alfabeto griego._**

 ** _Bueno, se ve como ya un tipo de "simpatía" (?) entre Otabek y Yuri. Me entretuve haciendo este capítulo dkjdsk Y bueno, la cuestión de Viktor con las pieles, uy, será MUY importante, así que ojo._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	7. Pieza VI

_[Advertencia: escena posiblemente fuerte (violación)]_

 ** _Esencia_**

No compraron ninguna piel, no, claro que no. No estaban ahí para eso. Sin embargo sí intercambiaron un par de bebestibles a cambio de información sobre dónde había conseguido la piel. La mujer estoicamente dio datos sueltos y ambiguos siempre recatada, pero información que al fin y al cabo sirvió para el peliplateado. Ahora mismo se dirigían a la ciudad Kappa, en sus cercanías y camuflados por la naturaleza de sus afueras, la mujer dijo que un Clan de Alfas le habían vendido un par de esas pieles. No dio detalles de quiénes eran específicamente, ni cómo encontrarlos. Sólo la ubicación.

Otabek miraba por la ventana sumido por el paisaje que avanzaba rápidamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se hundió más en su lugar y la bufanda que llevaba encima, él odiaba el clima frío, seguramente porque su animal híbrido pertenecía a la selva y al clima tropical.

—Llegamos — avisó el chofer.

Viktor fue el primero en bajar. Sus hombres, tras la orden del ruso, tomaron su forma híbrida y de inmediato comenzaron la búsqueda. Otabek se llevó la peor parte.

— Comenzarás a buscar por dentro de la ciudad — ordenó Viktor. — Me encargué de que borraran tu historial, así que el Escuadrón no tiene ningún archivo de avistamiento contigo como Alfa.

No podía reclamarle, él era el único en ese lugar con una voluntad de oro para no atacar a un beta o un omega. Viktor también podía contenerse, pero era distinto, él debía vigilar a sus propios hombres y vigilar tanto la búsqueda como que no se descontrolaran si se tentaban a atacar. Otabek era su hombre de más confianza y no dudaba en poner tal responsabilidad en él.

—Sospecharán si vas caminando, así que ten, lleva el automóvil y di cualquier excusa por estar fuera de la ciudad — le lanzó las llaves, tomó su propia forma híbrida y le dejó.

Mientras conducía a la entrada, no podía fingir, iba nervioso. Los cadetes no podrían descubrir su aroma así que no sabrían su especie, incluso llevaba una identificación falsa proporcionada por Viktor. Ese hombre sí que pensaba en todos los detalles. Cuando llegó a la entrada, una decena de cadetes custodiaba la entrada, otros siete yacían en las distintas y separadas torres de vigilancia y otros tres organizaban, aceptaban y denegaban la entrada.

—Identificación — preguntó uno de semblante duro. Otabek la extendió al instante y mientras el hombre corroboraba la información en el acta sobre su banco, preguntó — motivo de la irrupción.

—Viaje de negocios. — respondió simplemente.

—Con quién — le miró dudoso.

—Oh, no, vengo de realizar unos viajes de negocios. Vivo aquí solo.

—Bien — los dos cadetes de la oficina salieron para sacarlo del auto — lo siento señor Altin, primero debemos revisar el automóvil por si su llegada trae algún peligro para la ciudad Kappa.

Otabek se tensó unos segundos... Viktor no traía nada raro en el vehículo, que él supiera. Aún así se había puesto muy nervioso. Mantenía su mandíbula apretada y de brazos cruzados fingía estar de lo mejor.

Luego de un rato de tensión, dejaron ingresar al kazajo a la ciudad.

Estacionó en una pequeña calle. A pesar de que se les llamara "ciudades", éstas nunca superaban los dos mil pobladores. Contaban con instituciones tales como hospital, farmacias, colegios, algunos mercados a lo largo de su extensión, locales con lo necesario para vivir y por su puesto el Escuadrón como respaldo para su seguridad y buen vivir.

Caminó por las calles observando a la gente pasar por su lado sin saber cuán riesgoso era. Los niños pasaban jugueteándose entre ellos luego de la escuela con una sonrisa en sus rostros, algunos ancianos yacían sentados tomando los inútiles y nada calientes rayos del sol disfrutándolos de todos modos con una charla amena. Pero la vista no era lo importante ahí, en su misión, sólo el olfato al final lo llevaría a su objetivo. Pero nada parecía querer mostrar su esencia verdadera.

.

.

.

La segunda noche Yuri salió de su habitación para dormir en la suavidad que le proporcionaba la cama y no aquel frío y duro piso del baño. Se despojó de su ropa con lentitud y pesadez, se puso una muda y reparó nuevamente en la marca de su muñeca que ya se había puesto morada en un feo moretón, el tacto le dolía. Suspiró, primero su tobillo y ahora su muñeca, menos mal que el primero ya había sanado y podía caminar bien.

Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto, se paró quieto un rato escuchando mejor lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta... Nada. Lo encontró extraño, pues, cuando la vigilancia la hacía Otabek, él siempre se encontraba fuera de ésta por las noches cuidándolo, incluso se había llegado a preguntar si siquiera el chico dormía. Tomó el pomo entre sus manos y despacio comenzó a girarlo, tiró de ella y cayó en cuenta de que estaba con llave. Bufó. Claro que no se la iban a dejar abierta.

Rodó los ojos y se fue a acostar. Destapó las cobijas y una vez dentro se tapó por completo haciéndose un ovillo abrazándose a sí mismo, tuvo la necesidad de sacar sus orejas y cola pero tuvo que contenerse, no se podía poner cómodo, la mañana siguiente debía temprano encerrarse en el baño si no quería toparse con Chris.

Muy en el fondo, quizá se encontraba cómodo con Otabek. Estaba acostumbrado a sus mañas y su paciencia parecía inmutable.

.

Sintió una mano por sobre las cobijas.

—Vete a joder a otro lado Otabek — dijo encogiéndose más en sí.

De pronto cayó en cuenta. Aterrado. Aquella persona no podía ser Otabek.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, paralizado en su lugar. La mano insistía acariciándolo sobre la gruesa tela que lo cubría. Se comenzó a aterrar, el olor en la habitación no era a alfa... sino a alfas. Entre ellos distinguió a Chris. El baño estaba demasiado lejos como para lograr encerrarse en él y además estaba seguro de que esta vez sí derribarían la puerta. Cerró los ojos de golpe, el ventanal se encontraba a su lado, si tan sólo lograba abrirlo estaba dispuesto a tirarse él mismo por esos quince metros.

Su corazón latía desbocado, ya, ya, ya, ya, gritaba en su mente, pero simplemente no lograba moverse Yuri, muévete, muévete, tienes que moverte, pero simplemente su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar. Sus ojos aguamarinos temblaban mirando bajo las cobijas donde se suponía en camino recto estaba su escapatoria.

Una risita se escuchó.

—Yuri~ despierta~

Fue el momento, se destapó tan rápido como pudo y sin mirar atrás chocó su palma con el ventanal, desesperado buscó el picaporte. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Una fuerza descomunal lo tomó de los hombros y empujó hacia atrás haciéndolo caer al suelo, seguido fue arrastrado del cabello y arrojado nuevamente a la cama.

Estaba asustado, Dios, estaba tan asustado que su instinto fiero salió con todo. Comenzó a gruñir y engrifarse como nunca antes, se acorraló retrocediendo chocando el cabezal de la cama con su espalda. Frente a él dos alfas además de Chris lo miraban con lujuria, una sonrisa estúpida en sus rostros y feromonas llenando toda la habitación.

—Vamos a divertirnos mucho — reparó que Chris traía una copa de vino en su mano. Como si la función de teatro que se daría a continuación sería la más emocionante y atractiva del mundo. Aún era de noche pero Yuri pudo ver con claridad aquel brillo vengativo en los ojos del rubio. — Háganle lo que quieran.

Y como si aquella frase fuera suficiente, uno de ellos tiró de su pie atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia él. Yuri le pegó una patada en el brazo pero eso sólo provocó -además del dolor en el contrario- que su fuerza y rabia aumentaran.

—Vamos preciosa, vamos a pasarla bien — le dijo uno, el cual Yuri no dudó en escupirle mientras seguía pataleando para que le soltara.

—Vete a la mierda, asqueroso — Agregó.

—Aah~ le gusta rudo.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a urgirse, entre ambos le agarraron las manos y los pies, comenzando a sacar sus prendas rápidamente o prácticamente romperlas y tirarlas a cualquier lado de la habitación. Se quejó, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse, pero sin permitirse llorar. Tembló del todo y sintió a flor de piel totalmente el pánico cuando uno de ellos abrió sus piernas del todo dejándole expuesto en totalidad.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Imbécil, Agh, déjame! — por más que intentaba zafarse, los esfuerzos eran en vano. Eran más fuertes que él.

Comenzó a ver todo borroso, los sonidos a distorsionarse, como si estuviera yéndose en la desesperación. Entonces sintió que el hombre lo penetró de golpe. Gritó del dolor y el ardor, comenzó a sollozar anestesiado por el pánico. Comenzaba a irse cuando vio borrosamente a Chris sonriendo desde el sofá de la entrada, caminando nuevamente hacia él desabrochándose la bragueta del pantalón.

Pestañeó.

Veía el techo saltar una y otra vez. Escuchaba jadeos y gemidos distorsionados.

Pestañeó.

Sus manos habían sido liberadas. Con dolor las arrastró aprisionando su cuello.

Pestañeó.

Apretó el agarre en su cuello. Ya no sentía dolor.

Pestañeó.

Y finalmente no volvió a abrir los ojos.

Violado, como sus demás hermanos, ¿Acaso ese era su destino?

.

.

.

—Entonces dentro de la ciudad no encontraste na-... ¿Otabek? — Viktor le miró extrañado, de pronto parecía un poco ido. — ¿Otabek? — puso su mano en su hombro y entonces espabiló.

Le miró despacio — S-sí... se sintió como... — musitaba, un mal presentimiento de pronto lo había aturdido. Meneó la cabeza — no, no es nada... ah, ehm, no, dentro de la ciudad no había nada y tampoco creo que pudiéramos encontrar algo, los cadetes tienen todo muy vigilado y los muros de la ciudad la rodean por completo sin ningún punto ciego.

—Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada — Dijo uno de los hombres — al parecer el Clan ya dejó estas zonas. Seguirán el recorrido quién sabe por dónde hasta la próxima temporada de invierno, cuando vuelvan por acá... pero ya habrá pasado un año.

Viktor suspiró frustrado, le estaba costando más de lo pensado y si era así no le quedaban más que esperar al próximo año y aquello simplemente NO era una opción.

—Vele un punto a favor — Otabek interrumpió sus pensamientos — debe seguir vivo, aquella no era su piel, sabes que es inteligente. Se debe encontrar en alguna parte, hay que ser pacientes.

—Tienes razón... Yuuri es astuto — se intentó echar ánimos. — creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ya terminó, volvamos.

El viaje de vuelta demoraría al menos medio día más así que el kazajo se preparó nuevamente para volver al clima más frío entre la nieve. Una pequeña parte de sí insistía en preguntarse cómo se encontraba Yuri. Aquella sensación de mal presentimiento lo invadió de nuevo.

— No debiste dejar a Plisetsky con Chris — le dijo de pronto a Viktor.

— Sólo fueron unos días — rodó los ojos. — no había nadie mejor que él para custodiarlo.

— Pero sí habían más Alfas... racionales.

— En mi familia el único más racional eres tú — rió con gracia — no hay otro más sensato y con más control sobre sí que tú. Así que realmente nadie más estaba calificado para cuidar de Yuri, pero yo realmente también necesitaba ese raciocinio tuyo para colarte en la ciudad. Te juro que estará todo bien.

Otabek no supo discutirle. En parte tenía razón y en parte... la incomodidad no quería dejarle.

Conversaron más cosas triviales, Otabek ayudando a suavizar la preocupación de Viktor para con su fallido misión y también para hacer menos hostil el tiempo hasta llegar a la mansión. La mitad del viaje hablaron y la otra mitad no aguantaron el cansancio y se durmieron. Otabek temblaba a ratos por la temperatura pero no abría los ojos.

Cuando sintieron el automóvil detenerse de a poco notaron que ya habían llegado. Bajaron en la entrada, Viktor agradeciendo a sus hombres por su buen trabajo y de paso acompañando a Otabek para volver a la habitación del rubio.

Abrieron la puerta despacio, entrando Viktor primero.

—¿Qué tal, Chris? ¿Cómo estuvo todo? — preguntó al hombre que sentado en el sofá miraba una revista desinteresadamente.

—Viktor, todo muy tranquilo por acá. Ese chico sí que es un arisco, pero es una belleza en sí — Otabek se asqueó cuando el hombre guiñó.

—Eso es perfecto, ¿ves? — se volteó a Otabek — Chris es muy efectivo.

—... — Asintió — ¿Dónde está Yuri? — preguntó mirando por toda la habitación.

—Encerrado en el baño — cambió de página, echó un vistazo y la cerró dejándola en el revistero a su lado. — Sale sólo a comer y a dormir — subió y bajó los hombros. Otabek se extrañó, Yuri no hacía eso frente a los demás.

Cuando la guardia pasó nuevamente a sus manos, Viktor y Chris se fueron de la habitación. Se acercó a cerrar el ventanal que extrañamente se encontraba abierto dejando entrar la fría brisa. Seguido se encaminó a las puertas del baño, pero primero tocó.

—¿Plisetsky?... — No hubo respuesta, volvió a golpear — ¿Yuri? — Esta vez lo llamó por su nombre, pero tampoco tuvo respuesta.

Sólo por cerciorarse giró el pomo de la puerta, sabía que el chico la cerraba al encerrarse ahí pero de igual modo intentó y su extrañeza creció al abrirla fácilmente. Entró al baño y un olor extraño le pegó una bofetada. Era el dulce olor de Yuri pero... como si lo hubieran alterado, en la habitación el miedo, el pánico, la repulsión y sólo sensaciones negativas lograban captarse.

—¿Yuri? — volvió a preguntar al no verlo en ningún lugar visible de la habitación. — ¿dónde estás?

Siguió el olor del chico hasta atrás de la tina donde unos mechones rubios se asomaban. Al sentirlo cerca suyo soltó un pequeño gimoteo con su voz omega, delatando su miedo.

Apretujado en sí, con un suéter solamente y una toalla en sus piernas, el chico apretaba su cuello por sobre el collar antimordidas que usaba siempre. Sus piernas temblaban incluso estando en el suelo. En esos ojos aguamarinos que lo miraron desesperado no había más que terror, pánico y asco.

—¿Cómo lo quito de mí? — preguntó confundiendo más de lo que ya estaba al kazajo — ¿Cómo quito este olor? — comenzó a rasguñar su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para comenzar a dejarse rojizo y alertar al mayor.

—¡Oye, no hagas eso! — le detuvo tomando su muñeca, notó de inmediato la mueca de dolor ante ese acto.

Yuri intentó alejarse y zafarse casi sin fuerzas pero insistente. Chillando como el gatito que era rasguñaba sin llegar a lastimar a Otabek para que le soltara, el sólo contacto físico le volvía loco y lograba hacerlo entrar en pánico de nuevo. Sin embargo Otabek volvió a tirarlo hacia él destapando su muñeca y dejando al aire el moretón horroroso que poseía en su muñeca. Sabía que ese bastardo de Chris no podía tramar nada bueno y... de pronto su propia vista le aturdió, si le había dejado marca incluso ese bastardo era capaz de... Temiendo lo peor y sintiendo su propio miedo crecer, olfateó la habitación en profundidad seguido de la piel de Yuri.

La suave esencia, alguna vez virginal, se mezclaba con otras confirmando su peor sospecha.

Sintiendo la cólera invadirlo, se paró enfurecido. Sabía que Chris era un hijo de puta, lo sabía, joder, lo sabía, ¡Lo sabía. Jamás debieron dejar a Yuri con él!

—¡VIKTOR! — Gritó el Alfa lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de los otros hombres que hacían su trabajo por los pasillos. Se alejaban al sólo percibirlo cerca.

Se abrió paso hasta la oficina de Viktor abriéndola de golpe estampando la puerta y hasta casi rompiéndola. El peliplateado lo miró atónito con la boca abierta, a su lado, justamente Chris también lo miraba sorprendido. El Alfa más tranquilo que habían conocido en sus vidas ahora parecía un gato gigante enrabiado y a punto de estallar contra el rubio.

No aguantando la ira, lo tomó y azotó contra el suelo.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HICISTE?!

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Sé que querrán matarrrme por lo que le hice a nuestra gata :c pero recuerden las advertencias (? (best excusa) y también que esto desencadenará una serie de hechos para avanzar la historia._**

 ** _Prometo hacer feliz a nuestra gata en un futuro uvu... o tal vez no (?..._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!!_**


	8. Pieza VII

**_Heridas_**

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HICISTE?! — gritaba mientras lo molía a golpes, como alguna vez hizo con Leroy. La cara rápidamente comenzaba a ponérsele morada, lo que sólo incitaba al Altin a golpear con más rabia recordando la pálida piel de Yuri.

Viktor logró reaccionar antes de que lo matara y lo tomó por los brazos separándolo con gran esfuerzo.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡ _Ellos no son objetos!_ — Intentaba soltarse para seguir golpeando al rubio.

—¡Otabek, tranquilo, maldición! — Viktor apenas si se lo podía, no sabía desde cuándo aquel chico poseía tanta fuerza.

—¡¿Como voy a estar tranquilo?! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! — Le gritó lo último a Chris quien se reincorporaba secando la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir por su labio y nariz.

Viktor no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. En un descuido el menor se le zafó de los brazos pero esta vez se volteó totalmente enfurecido hacia él mismo. Viktor notó que contenía con todo su ser el golpearle.

—¡Te dije que no lo dejaras con él! — Apuntó al culpable —¡Maldita sea, Viktor, te pedí que no lo dejaras con él y me juraste que no le haría nada a Yuri!

Viktor aún seguía sin entender la situación, miraba confundido e intentando calmar a Otabek y a Chris en busca de explicaciones.

—Otabek, cálmate, hablemos esto civilizadamente.

—¡Lo voy a matar! — Volteó nuevamente tirándose encima otra vez del Giacometti que aturdido intentaba huir de los golpes.

Sin poder controlar él sólo la situación, el peliplateado solicitó ayuda a otros hombres para poder separar al gato negro de Chris quien ya medio inconsciente fue llevado a uno de los médicos que poseía la estancia. Y con un poco de ayuda, rápidamente el mismo Viktor se encargó de inyectar al chico para que lograra calmarse y no volver a intentar matar a Chris. Las palabras no habían servido y Otabek terminó siendo sedado con las inyecciones de emergencia que tenía Viktor en su cajón en caso de emergencias, nunca pensó que las usaría en Otabek.

— Está bien, Otabek, ya está bien — hablaba dulcemente a quien veía como un hermano menor a pesar de éste no comprender mucho debido al atontamiento del suero.

Viktor lo cargó en su espalda hasta su habitación donde antes de cerrar la puerta lo vio aturdido y pesadamente cabeceando quedándose por fin dormido. Cuando salió, rápidamente subió al piso de arriba donde el cuarto de Yuri se encontraba. Por las cercanías encontró a varios de sus Alfas merodeando por el olor, pero una sola orden bastó para que volvieran a dispersarse.

—Largo de aquí, vuelvan a su trabajo. — Dijo crudamente con voz de mando.

Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta y a diferencia de Otabek, Viktor captó de inmediato por su olfato de can lo que ocurría en esa habitación. Un revoltijo se creó en su estómago, ahora entendía todo mucho mejor. Entró al baño y encontró a Yuri, quien se hallaba en la misma posición de antes, sólo que esta vez al sentir a Viktor desconfiadamente se paró de inmediato gruñendo a la defensiva, dejando resbalar la toalla de sus piernas y dejando a la vista la mitad de sus piernas cubiertas sólo por el largo del suéter, arañazos y chupetones rojizos.

—Yuri-...

—¡No te me acerques! — le gritó temblando completamente, el peliplata no supo si por el miedo o por la rabia... tal vez eran ambos

—Déjame ayudarte, Yuri, hay que curarte y-...

—¡Cállate! ¡Vete, déjame solo! — a pesar de que gritara y le interrumpiera, no se atrevía a enojarse entendiendo la atrocidad que había pasado.

—Sé que estás demasiado enrabiado, pero Yuri, hay que curarte — dio un corto pasito tanteando terreno — Chris y los otros que te hayan hecho esto recibirán su castigo. Pero ahora mismo tenemos que llevarte con el médico, esto es malo y si llega a mayores... — no quería decirlo al ver ya la desesperación en el rostro ajeno, pero se veía en la obligación de hacerlo igual — quizá hasta podrías quedar en cinta.

.

.

.

Caminaba incómodo por los pasillos. Sentía mil agujas atravesándole su espalda baja y sus piernas temblaban como las de un cordero recién nacido, por suerte se había vestido y los pantalones ocultaban su temblor. Se apretaba la piel sintiendo la presión en su pecho de quitar aquel horrible olor de sí, se sentía sucio, usado, asqueroso, quería su esencia de vuelta y nada podía calmarlo. La mirada de Alfas curiosos al verlo pasar por los corredores sólo le dieron náuseas, sentía que el piso se le movía del sólo asco.

—¿Yuko? — Viktor se asomó por la puerta en la que habían parado.

—Sí, de inmediato lo atiendo — Viktor hizo la seña para que el rubio pasara, desconfiado obedeció. — Supongo que ya estás enterada... — Suspiró.

—Las noticias vuelan — Entonces Yuri pudo apreciar a la mujer. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a una en la mansión, creía que sólo habían hombres.

—Comprendo... los dejaré un momento y ya vuelvo, debo ver otras cosas. — la castaña asintió.

Yuri quedó estático en su lugar mirando cómo el peliplata salía del lugar y la bajita chica de rasgos asiáticos se paseaba buscando un par de cosas.

—Tú eres Yuri Plisetsky, ¿no? Siento lo ocurrido.

—No sirve sentirlo — dijo de inmediato, sin mucho sentimiento.

—Lo sé, por eso ahora necesito que te sientes aquí — palmeó una camilla, el rubio apretó la tela de su suéter y frunció su ceño, ella también era una Alfa. La chica sonrió maternalmente intentando cederle de su confianza al rubio para que confiara y se dejara en sus manos. — No te haré daño, quiero curarte.

A paso lento y pesado se acercó a la camilla, se sentó lentamente e hizo una mueca al terminar la tarea.

—¿Me das permiso para...? — la chica levantó sus manos, indicando si podía tocarle.

—... — Yuri lo dudó, pero el olor de la mujer era reconfortante, una mezcla a naranja y vainilla, imponente pero cariñoso. Terminó por asentir.

Despacio y con delicadeza le tomó del cuello elevándolo y revisándolo. Pidió permiso otra vez para sacar su collar y continuar con su labor. Encontró todo en orden menos -obviamente- los morados chupetones que marcaban su piel, sus clavículas también estaban bien; habían casos en que los omegas poseedores de collares al no dejarse marcar, sus violadores mordían brutalmente sus clavículas hasta el punto de romperlas sólo por la frustación. Por suerte este no fue el caso.

—Necesito que te quites la ropa y te recuestes. — Yuri hizo lo que le pidió obediente, por alguna razón esa muchacha le inspiraba un deje de confianza.

Con paciencia y delicadeza curó cada uno de los arañazos y heridas de las piernas del chico. Pero al momento de tener que curar las internas, Yuri de inmediato intentó cerrar las piernas.

—Cariño, sé que duele, pero es por tu bien — le había dicho Yuko, acariciando su mejilla con una mueca de comprender su dolor. Yuri lo olió de inmediato en sus mangas; un olor tenue que lo relajó al segundo, tomó su muñeca para acercar el aroma a su nariz, la chica lo captó y algo sorprendida se quitó su delantal, pasándoselo al omega quien de inmediato lo tomó y hundió su nariz nuevamente en él, fue entonces donde Yuko aprovechó para proseguir rápidamente.

Tras desinfectar y poner un par de puntos, se cercioró de que ningún tipo de extracto de ningún alfa había estado dentro de Yuri.

—Aún así, debes venir todos los días, ¿Te está cuidando Beka, no? — Yuri la miró extrañado mientras se ponía la ropa con su ayuda — Ah, a Otabek, me refiero.

—Se supone que ahora sí. — ¿Por qué llamaba Beka a Otabek?

—Bien, él tendrá que traerte para resguardarte de los otros alfas de la casa. Vendrás todas las tardes para que cambie los parches de las heridas y revise tus puntos. — lo apuntó mientras le daba algunos medicamentos — Las pastillas son cada vez que sientas dolores musculares y si el malestar es continuo y pesado, una cada seis horas, te darán un poco de sueño pero es normal, sin embargo tampoco abuses de ellas. Todo exceptuando tus heridas físicas anda bien, de todos modos debes venir de inmediato si vuelves a sentirte mareado o sentir náuseas, no corres el riesgo de estar embarazado pero siempre es mejor prevenir, tu olor volverá pasadas unas semanas, no fuiste marcado así que volverá tu esencia natural¿bien? En todo caso también pondré al tanto a Beka sobre esto cuando despierte.

—¿Cuando despierte? ¿Qué pasó con él? — frunció el ceño. Pensó que el chico había ido a conversar con Viktor cuando salió de la habitación solamente.

—Lo adormecimos porque armó un alboroto hace un rato — los aguamarinos de Yuri se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? — murmuró.

—Al parecer no le gustó para nada que Chris y los otros hicieran lo que te hicieran, bueno, a nadie le agradó, pero él reaccionó más agresivo y tuvimos que sedarlo antes de que matara a Chris a sólo puñetazos.

—... — frunció el ceño otra vez. Sintió un poco de regocijo con saber que casi había matado al Alfa mayor y quiso pensar que su pequeña satisfacción se debía a eso y no a que le hubiera defendido.

—Pero tranquilo — la mujer rió, tomando el hilo de la situación — lo fui a ver hace unos minutos, dormirá por unas horas y se le pasará. Ahora tú debes descansar, te llevaré a tu cuarto y si quieres ayudaré a limpiar también. — le sonrió.

Volvió a asentir.

—Ah, y el olor de mis mangas — movió sus puños mientras sonreía. — Es de Otabek.

.

.

.

—Te había dejado órdenes explícitas, y no las seguiste — la mirada celestina lo escrutaba — te había dicho que era un sublevado, pero joder, Chris ¡No era como para que lo tomaras, maldición!

El rubio oscuro, a pesar de estar siendo regañado, sonrió. Varios parches y un pómulo morado lo hacían ver terrible, además de una cortada con dos puntos en su labio, pero sonrió. Viktor vio algo más en esa sonrisa, algo que bien no pudo descifrar pero sabía que ocultaba algo y que ese algo no podía ser nada bueno.

—Es mejor así, cubrí su olor de quienes _lo están buscando también._ — Había dado en el clavo— Pero si encuentras que hice mal, bueno, qué puedo decir yo a mi jefe — subió y bajó los hombros como si nada de lo que había hecho le perturbase.

—Habla — ordenó — Habla o juro que te voy a-...!

—El Clan que perseguía a Yuri — lo interrumpió — no era un Clan completo, era sólo un cuarto del Clan Leroy. Como habrás notado, Yuri tiene un olor muy particular, ellos también lo quieren y por lo que sé por mis contac-...

—Qué contactos — volvió a ordenar, sentía que cada vez su rabia crecía y se notaba con el tono de su voz que de a poco iba subiendo.

—Ahh~ Viktor, Vikt-...

No lo dejó decir su nombre por segunda vez cuando él mismo le abofeteó la cara. Por suerte el impulsivo alfa que le devolvió una mirada fiera por la osadía, estaba con sus muñecas y tobillos encadenados al calabozo de los subterráneos de la mansión. Por otro lado, el peliplata comenzaba a urgirse, el tiempo le estaba jugando en contra si era como Giacometti decía.

—Qué contactos, dije. No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido que logró calmar a tiempo, pero aún así no respondió y su semblante adoptó otra vez aquella odiosa sonrisa que a Viktor comenzaba a irritarle.

—No son de aquí.

—Nos estás traicionando.

—Los estoy ayudando, ya dije, tapé el olor de Yuri por un tiempo.

—En dónde se encuentra el Clan de Leroy ahora mismo.

—Realmente no lo s- — antes de que terminara de hablar Viktor pateó la muralla acorralándolo contra el frío cemento de la pared y por el costado con la navaja que rápidamente había sacado de quién sabe dónde. Chris sintió el filo de ésta justo bajo el término de su oreja, donde su mandíbula comenzaba.

—Te cortaré la mandíbula y venderé tu asquerosa y ordinaria piel de tigre en el mercado negro, no sobrepases mi límite Christophe, sabes que lo haré. — amenazó punzando el arma blanca en el hueco blando que se creaba en esa zona.

Soltó una risilla ahogada, mientras sudaba frío. No dudaba de la palabra de Viktor — En serio no lo sé, la última vez, cuando capturaron al niño Plisetsky los perdieron, ¿no? yo sólo lo supe hace un par de semanas, no deben estar muy lejos si lo han buscado por tanto.

— Por quién te enteraste. — calló. — Por quién mierda te enteraste — una gota de sangre manchó la pulcra y fina punta de la navaja.

— ... En mi vida me he encontrado con muchos felinos y canes, demasiadas esencias... — sonrió, pero dudó en decir lo siguiente, vaciló cortando las palabras a media hasta que por fin se decidió por las correctas. —... _¿Por qué te esmeras en buscar y no te das cuenta que ya lo tienes en tus manos?_

No esperó más palabra, sin haber recibido lo que quería oír, tercamente trazó una línea delineando la mandíbula del rubio en un profundo corte, dejando que el metálico líquido carmesí brotara a borbotones mientras los ojos de Chris se contraían y comenzaba a intentar quitárselo de encima removiéndose agresivamente aunque estuvieron encadenado.

—¿Sabes? me retracto. Mejor te vendo a Lilia, ¿sabes que paga muy bien? hace excelentes negocios. Además, — limpiaba la navaja con la ropa de Chris que intentaba gruñirle siendo poseído totalmente por su alfa interior pero que chillaba por el intento y el dolor que tan sólo le producía intentar abrir la boca. — ¿ayudar? ¿tapar su olor? lo último quizá, pero incluso yo, siendo un alfa, dentro de mis políticas no está la violación.

Se paró y lo miró con desprecio por última vez. Cerró la reja del calabozo y finalmente apagó las luces dejando todo en oscuridad. Lo último que sintió fueron los gimoteos de Chris, el espeso olor a sangre y la puerta de un grueso y pesado metal ser cerrada por él mismo de un portazo.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _¿Saben cuánto estoy jodiendo por escribir capítulos? es que, maldición!, estoy usando el notebook que tengo medio hecho mierda y la señal del internet se me corta a veces y cuando guardaba, me tiraba a error y volvía a cargar y ¡WEÓN, SE ME BORRABA TODO, NO ME LO GUARDABA! y tenía que estar atenta a que el net estuviera bien conectado. Aaaagh, este capítulo lo perdí como 4 veces!_**

 ** _Pero ya, aquí está. Uff_**

 ** _Quedó un poco corto pero debía dejarlo así. Creo que algunas cosas se explican mejor y da como para que hagan sus teorías (?)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	9. Pieza VIII

**_Nieve_**

Otabek no despertó a las horas, Viktor se dio cuenta de que la dosis de calmantes que le había proporcionado era el doble del que se le daría a alguien para dormirlo durante un par de horas.

Yuri ese día quedó con la compañía de Yuko quien compasible, mientras el chico la miraba desde su rincón en el ventanal medio durmiéndose, cambiaba las sábanas de su cama como una madre. Para sus adentros se preguntó por qué no lo habían puesto a cargo de ella, luego recordaba que tenía un cargo distinto ahí y que, a pesar de todo, estaba bajo la vigilancia de Otabek, la mano derecha de Viktor.

El día siguiente, o más bien en la mañana, llegó el kazajo. Extrañamente Yuri se encontraba despierto pero no exactamente haciendo nada, estaba sentado a la mitad del cuarto con cara enojada mirando la cama que no había podido remover de su lugar por la poca fuerza que poseía.

—Córrela a la esquina de allá — había ordenado el rubio omega sin siquiera saludar y mirándolo enojado. Otabek quiso reír, pero se contuvo, había vuelto el Yuri Plisetsky que conocía.

—Creí que te gustaba estar en el rincón de ahí. — comentó mientras fácilmente la movía hacia donde le había dicho.

—No... — el azabache de inmediato notó que la había medio cagado —ya no me gusta...

—Está bien. — zanjó el tema ahí.

Yuri actuó de lo más normal, su personalidad hasta el momento estaba siendo la misma cascarrabias de siempre. Sin embargo, para sus adentros, sentía una molesta sensación de alegría y regocijo que prefería reprimir antes de que Otabek se diera cuenta de que había estado esperando su regreso. Sinceramente el rubio no sabía qué pensar sobre su extraño sentir, ¿no es que odiaba a los alfas? y mucho más con todo lo que le habían hecho... ¿Por qué con Otabek era diferente? Cuando Yuko le dijo que el olor de sus mangas no era ni más ni menos que el del kazajo se avergonzó.

—¿Yuri? — espabiló — ¿Estás bien? — notó que el azabache guardaba distancia de él, como queriendo respetar su espacio.

Frunció el ceño. _"No seas considerado conmigo"_ pensó apenado sin demostrarlo.

—Sí — dijo tosco.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. — Le miró de inmediato. Un gato curioso.

—¿Qué es?

—Debes abrigarte primero... Estás bien, ¿No?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — le miró feo — Puedo caminar si es a lo que te refieres.

—Bien, entonces abrígate.

Yuri se puso de pie, caminó hasta el ropero y sacó un par de prendas. Comenzaba a ponerse el abrigo cuando volteó encabronado.

—¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Dije que estoy bien! — exclamó al alfa que lo miraba insistente y cauteloso.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron con emoción. Quería contenerla para no verse como un niño, pero simplemente no podía. El alfa vio los finos labios del omega semi abiertos deslumbrados ante tal escenario, cuando el chico le miró con esos brillosos ojos aguamarinos, sintió una alegría que no supo explicar, era como si pudiera sentir lo que transmitía Yuri.

—¿Enserio... puedo? — por primera vez en su vida, Yuri titubeaba frente a un alfa, pidiendo consentimiento. Otabek le hizo una seña con la mano de "adelante".

Le había solicitado a Viktor el poder sacar a Yuri al patio. Luego de un par de minutos de un desconfiado gesto del peliplata y con la promesa de mantenerlo vigilado a cada momentos, el chico se lo concedió, pero si algo desafortunado llegaba a suceder como que el omega intentara huir de nuevo, tendría que ponerle un castigo con todo el dolor de su alma. Pero Altin de todos modos aceptó.

Ver a Yuri Plisetsky emocionado por poder disfrutar de la nieve era, quizá, una de las escenas más divetidas e interesante de todas. El rubio revoloteaba entre la nevada intentando atrapar todos y cada uno de los copos que caían, siempre con el objetivo de encontrar el más perfecto. Hacía muchos años desde que no había podido disfrutar con tiempo aquellas gotitas blancas con paciencia y a su ritmo. Donde vivía anteriormente en el invierno sólo había lluvia, estando cerca del mar éste mismo regulaba la temperatura y por eso no nevaba.

La hora del almuerzo se le había pasado a Yuri, pero éste ni lo notó por estar divertido sentado en la nieve armando un pequeño gatito redondo de nieve. Otabek reía disimuladamente de vez en cuando por el pobre dote artístico del chico que sólo parecía una pelota con dos bolitas en la cabeza a modo de orejitas y una vasta cara demasiada simple incluso como para parecer un gato normal, incluso un animal.

—No te rías — Yuri lo regañó cuando se dio cuenta — yo creo que se ve bien — se paró y lo miró con aires orgullosos.

Supo que la hora de entrar había llegado cuando un guardia intercambió un par de palabras con Otabek que se encontraba sentado un poco más allá en las bancas del patio. Pero no sólo se trataba de entrar, sino que también era porque su revisión diaria con Yuko había llegado.

Cuando ambos entraron a la sala de enfermería, una enérgica Yuko saludó de abrazo al alfa.

—Es irónico que aún viviendo en la misma estancia nunca nos veamos — sonreía radiante — me sorprendí cuando tuve que ir a revisarte.

—Lo siento, por las molestias — siempre demasiado cortés, se disculpó.

Yuri los miraba sin ninguna expresión, le llamaba la atención que fueran tan amigos.

—Pero aquí lo que nos convoca eres tú, Yuri — apuntó al rubio con una sonrisa. Caminó a las estanterías buscando algunos parchecitos y lo demás necesario — ¿Cómo te has sentido? — preguntó mientras revisaba algunas inyecciones.

—Bien. — dijo de inmediato, Yuko le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿En serio? — el rubio miró nerviosos a Otabek — La verdad Yuri, necesito medicarte bien, esta vez debo inyectarte algunos nutrientes y si no me dices cómo te sientes realmente, podría inyectar los equivocados pudiendo alterar tu organismo.

—... — rodó los ojos — me duele a ratos la espalda — Otabek frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Has estado tomando las pastillas?

—N-No, digo... — sentía la mirada reprochadora de Otabek y Yuko sobre él, desvió la mirada como un niño siendo regañado — No me gustan las pastillas... — se sintió muy avergonzado en ese momento, él no era un crío y el berrinche de un crío era lo que justamente ahora estaba haciendo admitiendo que fue descuidado con su propio cuerpo.

—Uhm... Entonces no me queda más que inyectarte.

Yuri arrugó el gesto. Maldición, odiaba los medicamentos, las pastillas y mucho más las inyecciones, pero ya se había acorralado solo y escapar de ello sería bastante humillante.

—Beka, te voy a pedir que salgas un momento, cuando esté listo te aviso — pidió la castaña. El chico asintió y salió de la habitación.

Yuko lo hizo desvertirse nuevamente y cambió algunos parches de las heridas más superficiales, masajeó algunos moretones y marcas y revisó que los puntos del rubio no se hubieran salido o corrido. Mientras, intentaba desviar la incomodidad ajena con una charla casual. Tras pedirle nuevamente que se vistiera pero dejara su pantalón bajo, dijo:

—Date vuelta Yuri, te voy a inyectar — concentrada llenaba la aguja con un líquido transparente de un frasquito pequeño. El rubio miró con asco la aguja que prontamente entraría en su piel.

—¿Enserio tengo que...?

—No te tomarás las pastillas y al parecer Beka es demasiado suave contigo y tampoco te obligará a tomarlas, lo conozco y empiezo a conocerte a ti — dijo certera. — Pero tranquilo, sólo será un momento y ya estará.

—P-Pero es sólo una aguja, ¿No? — Se sentía patético titubeando de esa manera, pero realmente las odiaba.

—Estás muy delgado, tendré que ponerte otras dos porque tu cuerpo necesita nutrientes. Además de esta para los dolores.

Si Yuri fuera menos duro consigo mismo y su imagen, se hubiera permitido desmayarse en ese mismísimo instante.

La primera aguja lo hizo enterrar las uñas en la camilla mientras hundía su rostro en la misma. Para su mala suerte, el tensarse sólo hizo que la aguja se tapara tres veces y terminara con un tremendo dolor adormecido en su trasero. Yuko rió divertida por la pequeña lagrimita que aguantó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tranquilo Yuri, sólo serán otras dos y podrás irte.

—Pero tengo que volver mañana — rodó los ojos bufando molestamente mientras se sentaba de forma incómoda, inclinado más al lado que no había sido inyectado y de paso sintiendo una contracción en su pequeña espalda.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Otabek? — verificaba que las agujas hubieran quedado sin aire.

—No. De qué me serviría un alfa — El típico pensamiento de "puedo solo" había vuelto a él. Yuko sonrió divertida.

La primera aguja fue rápida, desvió la mirada para que su suplicio avanzara más rápido. La segunda dolió más, su brazo comenzando a estar resentido había captado mejor el dolor. Cuando terminaron, Otabek recién entró a la habitación y tras recibir algunas indicaciones de Yuko para con Yuri como si éste fuera su padre o algo por el estilo, se retiraron.

.

.

.

Dos días después, en medio del bosque, Nikiforov se encontraba vendiendo a Chris y a los otros dos cómplices de éste que por suerte logró atrapar justo antes de que se escaparan.

—Tajaste su mandíbula, pero creo que podré sacarle dinero. — Asintió levantando el cuello del inconsciente rubio — ¿qué son esos? — apuntó a los otros dos hombres que inconscientes se encontraban atados y tirados sobre la fría nieve, cubriéndola de un sutil carmesí.

—Chacales. — Viktor estaba cruzado de brazos. Esperando la obvia afirmativa de la mujer a la que le vendería la piel de esos animales.

Lilia se acercó y revisó las dentaduras corroborando la información dada. Asintió en su lugar y se volvió a acercar a los hombres de su Clan que la acompañaban, tras un par de indicaciones, del vehículo extrajeron un maletín repleto de billetes.

—Sabes que el dinero ya no tiene mucha relevancia — frunció un poco el ceño, desconforme.

—Sí, lo sé Viktor. Pero la mayoría de los recintos de los Escuadrones han sido saqueados por alfas — El Nikiforov notó de inmediato la indirecta, obviamente ellos eran los que asaltaban aquellos lugares — La gente que me espera en mi hogar también necesita comida y de esto vivimos, del tráfico de pieles, vendiendo a nuestros fallecidos para poder sobrevivir, comprando e incluso haciendo trueque ya sea de piel o alimentos. La comida ya no abunda y tú tienes más poder dentro del mercado, sabrás cómo manejar el dinero.

El peliplata no se lo pudo discutir. Suspiró finalmente, recibiendo la maleta. En el silencio que se había formado, un quejido proveniente del hasta el momento inconsciente Chris se hizo oír. Viktor se acercó hasta él y con lentitud pero fuerza tomó del cabello al alfa mirándolo directamente a los verdosos ojos que ahora estaban idos y opacos.

—Es una lástima. Te tenía fe — apretó los labios — Pero es más una lástima que sólo valgas dinero — lo soltó sin cuidado otra vez y lo dejó caer nuevamente a la fría nieve.

Lilia dio la señal otra vez para que recogieran la nueva mercancía adquirida y la echaran a la parte trasera del vehículo.

Viktor observaba a los alfas que alguna vez acogió como compañeros ahora ser llevados directo a su tráfico.

Notó que la nieve comenzaba a caer mucho más insistente que antes, sin duda el invierno no quería dar tregua. Iba a elevar la vista al cielo pero desde un pino, a unos metros, en lo alto de una rama, un pequeño y blanco búho con su cabeza ladeada los miraba fijamente. Sus enormes y redondos ojos carmesí oscuro le atraparon de inmediato, causando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

El recuerdo de su omega bañó su memoria con un frío manto de nostalgia y escalofríos. La sonrisa dulce y los cabellos desordenados, aquellos ojos marrones inclinados a un oscuro y tenue carmesí. Recordó la voz que podía hacerlo delirar nombrar nítidamente su nombre - _Viktor._

—Entonces es un trato cerrado — Dijo Lilia.

La mirada celeste giró rápidamente hacia Lilia, casi mareándolo — Sí... es un trato cerrado — afirmó de inmediato, queriendo girar la vista nuevamente hacia la rama donde se encontraba la ave, pero una vez que lo hizo, ahí no había más que sólo nieve cayendo solitariamente.

En la estancia de la mansión, Yuri se negaba a aceptar que su aptitud artística era un asco, armando con su terca obstinación algo que decía era un "oso a tamaño real" pero Otabek no veía más que un montón de nieve junta que en cualquier momento podía caer y tapar de inmediato a la fina figura que lo armaba.

Sin notarlo, ambos, se divertían con la contrastante compañía ajena. De a poco se acostumbraban, uno al silencio y calma ajena y el otro al enojadizo y orgulloso carácter del otro.

Otabek se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero el rubio dijo que no lo necesitaba, él solo le demostraría que no era tan malo como él decía.

Sintió un suave y casi imperceptible aleteo llegar a unos metros de ahí. Un búho, uno que él bien conocía. Se acercó despacio a él con la cautela de que el rubio no se diera cuenta, la ave pareció reconocerle porque aleteó un poco más cerca hacia él y se dejó hacer cuando el chico la acarició y desenvolvió el papel que venía atado a una de sus patitas.

Sin abrir el mensaje enrollado apretado en su mano, dio un paso atrás haciéndole saber que ya podía marcharse.

Iba a voltear y volver a su lugar pero cayó en cuenta de que la mirada aguamarina del omega lo había descubierto infraganti. Yuri abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero el sonido de las rejas abriéndose lograron acallarlo. Ambos miraron a la entrada, era Viktor que había llegado.

A Otabek no le había dicho que saldría, pero éste lo supo de inmediato cuando horas antes vio el vehículo salir desde la ventana de los pisos superiores. No sabía qué trabajo exactamente iría a realizar el ruso, pero supuso de inmediato que trataba con Chris y los otros dos hombres culpables de la violación de Yuri. Miró al menor antes de acercarse a Viktor que ahora bajaba y se percataba de su presencia.

—Todo con Chris ya se solucionó, si es lo que quieres saber — dijo de inmediato. Otabek notó un poco de alivio en él. — Pero ahora tenemos otro problema...

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Se me borró este capítulo justo a la mitad y me quería pegar un tiro cuando me di cuenta :c_**

 ** _Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? creo que por una respuesta que doy en la historia, tres incógnitas más les dejo, pero sho qué sé, me divierte XDD_**

 ** _Que Yuri ahora pueda salir del cuarto es algo relevante, porque a causa de eso podré infiltrar a... quién sabe *1313 un inquilino más por ahí, adivinen (? también lo del búho blanco y por qué está metido Beka ahí._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	10. Pieza IX

**_Papel_**

Por la noche, cuando Yuri ya se había dormido y Otabek se había asegurado de arroparlo bien, el chico se dirigió por los pasillos a la oficina de Viktor.

—No podemos mantener a más gente — había comenzado Viktor — nos queda para un par de semanas y tenemos algo de dinero... pero ya no podemos mantener a más gente, ya nos deshicimos de tres, pero Yuri también es una boca más, y si el chico ya no nos sirve... además creo que otro Clan ya le sigue la pista por ser omega, no nos podemos arriesgar así.

Otabek sopesó la situación. Se paseó por la sala y se apoyó en el barandal de la ventana.

—No puedes sólo recogerlo y después tirarlo a la boca de los lobos. Tampoco es justo después de todo lo que le hicieron acá — el peliplata vio los ojos culpables de Otabek. —... ¿No queda otra base de enclaustramiento más al sur de la ciudad Kappa?

—Así es, es una de las últimas que descubrimos, pero la vigilancia no es cosa cualquiera — se acercó a él a la ventana, mirando por ella, buscando opciones, buscando salidas, _otra vía para sobrevivir_ — El número de cadetes que se enlista es cada año más alto, están peleando con más ímpetu cada vez, ellos también quieren sobrevivir a toda costa.

Se plantó un silencio, no uno incómodo, sino uno tranquilo. Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, ambos se hallaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tú crees que ese niño oculta algo? — preguntó finalmente Viktor — Pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿no has visto algo raro, una conducta, sólo... algo?

—La verdad, no... — pensó en las mañas del menor, eran algo de su carácter pero no algo sospechoso. En un mundo donde ser omega era una condena a una muerte prematura, era normal que el rubio intentase poner murallas a su alrededor hasta por si acaso a modo de defensa personal.

—Pruébalo — sonrió el peliplata. Una sonrisa confiada que el kazajo no veía hace tiempo — Prueba que Yuri Plisetsky es sólo un omega cualquiera, un huérfano proveniente de una ciudad devastada.

Otabek bufó — ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Enserio, él sólo es un chico normal.

—Eso es — palmeó un puño en su palma abierta, llamando la curiosidad de Otabek — ¿Por qué no haces que Plisetsky se enrolle a ti y cuando te de su confianza-...?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "enrollar"? — lo miró serio, tenía la idea de a lo que se refería Viktor, pero no le agradaba para nada al extremo que el mayor se estaba yendo. Él no era ese tipo de persona.

Puso los ojos en blanco, obvio — Enamóralo, la tienes fácil, ya parece que hasta le caes bien.

—Olvídalo — Tajó de inmediato la idea. — Él es un omega, además es Yuri Plisetsky — le miró con incredulidad — Él respira odio hacia los alfas, cada fibra de su ser los repele.

—Pero en algún momento su instinto omega cederá. Tendrá que necesitar a quien aferrarse, es un adolescente, está en plena juventud, y tú eres el "más cercano" a él hasta el momento — hizo comillas con sus dedos. Iba a jugar a la segura con esa estrategia y Otabek ya sabía de antemano que el ahora entusiasmado ruso no daría tregua hasta conseguir su apoyo. Pero ahí estaba el punto, él no quería hacerlo; no porque Yuri no fuera su tipo, de hecho, debía admitir que era totalmente su tipo, pero como bien se conocía a sí mismo: no gustaba de jugar con la gente.

—No, Viktor, en serio es una pésima idea y-...

—Beka~ eres un alfa muy apuesto — se colgó de su brazo meneando los hombros y bromeando ser coqueto.

—Déjame ir, Viktor — le miraba mal, sentía un poco de gracia por aquel hombre mayor que él intentando actuar como una chica enamorada, porque simplemente no le salía, pero si reía Viktor no le tomaría enserio — ya debo irme, haré guardia fuera del cuarto de Yuri y dormiré un rato — arrancó como pudo su brazo entre las manos de Viktor. Cuando iba a salir el ruso le gritó:

—¿Eso es un si? — Otabek rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta — Lo tomaré como un sí — aceptó en el momento que había quedado solo, con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Se apresuró a caminar rápido a la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por el kazajo que le cuidaba las espaldas por el largo pasillo hacia al patio.

El frío en la cara le sentó de inmediato un gozo interno, pero no se dio ni cuenta cuando por ir entusiasmado un montoncito pequeño de nieve le hizo tropezar. Pensó que caería a la nieve, no le molestaba tanto, pero ahí estaba Otabek impidiendo aquello. Se había cruzado tomándolo por los hombros.

—Cuidado. — avisó.

—Bien. — el orgulloso omega solo asintió y siguió su camino.

No había mencionado el tema que había ocurrido días atrás con el búho, no era de su incumbencia por más curiosidad que le diera y por la cara más acorralada y delatora que le había mostrado el kazajo.

Viktor había hablado con el rubio un par de veces. Pero nada le parecía tan relevante como para hacerle caso. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de comodidad se comenzaba a asentar en su interior y sabía que nada bueno podía salir con ello, no debía comenzar a sentirse así o a bajar la guardia... Pero eso era justo lo que ahora estaba haciendo sumido en su cabeza mientras era observado por Otabek.

Se volteó a mirarle. Su semblante cambió a uno incrédulo cuando notó que el alfa comenzaba a dormirse, ¿En serio? ¿Así realizaba su labor?

— Hey, Otabek — Le llamó tosco, pero no contestó. — Otabek — y nada ¿Siquiera cuántas horas había dormido el mayor?

Se acercó un poco molesto, si él era su trabajo ¡Al menos debía hacerlo bien! era irónico cómo pensaba, pero aquel alfa podía sacarlo de su riel.

—Despierta — dijo. No quiso menearle por miedo a que respondiera de forma agresiva, aunque dudaba un poco de ello — Otabek, oye. — pegó una patada infantil a piso. Odiaba que no le prestaran atención y ese estúpido alfa parecía dormir tan profundo como un oso.

Se había decidido por fin a moverlo para que despertara, pero algo blanco planeando en el cielo llamó su atención. Algo lo bastante simple como para confundirse con el mismo cielo apagado, pero bajaba con gracia y sutileza. En un principio pensó que se trataba de la misma ave que Otabek había atendido hace unos días, pero al agudizar la vista notó que sólo era... ¿Un avión de papel? vio el objeto caer finalmente a unos metros de la "escultura" de nieve que estaba haciendo (si es que a esa cosa se le podía llamar así) miró por última vez al kazajo y finalmente corrió al pedazo de papel sin ni siquiera pensar de dónde provenía, de quién ni para quién.

Era un avioncito lo bastante bien hecho, con la punta doblada para que justamente pudiera planear y caer despacio. Miró para todos lados en busca de alguien, pero ahí sólo eran Otabek y él, además, parecía haber venido de desde las afueras; donde los árboles cubrían la mayoría de la visual y más con la nevada.

Una caligrafía elegante pero sin llegar a ser bella rotulaba la carta para: _Gatito._

—¿Qué tienes ahí? — preguntó el kazajo, con voz adormilada. Yuri se sorprendió.

— Un avión de papel, solamente — tuvo la extraña sensación de no querer mostrárselo, de que acarrearía más problemas, así que simuló una mentira con la verdad — y tú no deberías quedarte dormido — atacó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño — Se supone que soy tu trabajo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se me ocurría escapar de nuevo?

—Déjame ver el papel — estiró su mano hacia el rubio ignorando el último comentario.

—Lo tenía en el bolsillo antes de bajar, si es lo que dudas — se cruzó de brazos.

Quizá una de las más grandes virtudes de Otabek era confiar en la gente... o quizá una de las más grandes falencias era creerle a Yuri Plisetsky... Decidió dejarlo suspirando pesado, no había dormido bien desde que Viktor le había dicho que las provisiones estaban comenzando a escasear y muy posiblemente tendrían que idear un plan luego para poder conseguir más.

Yuri jugó un rato más hasta que su hora de curación llegó. Yuko había dicho que todo estaba muy bien, en cuanto a sus heridas internas muy pronto sanarían y los moretones ya estaban desapareciendo casi por completo. Sólo las heridas provocadas por los rasguñones eran las que debían bañar con cicatrizante para que no dejaran alguna fea marca.

Eran los últimos y fríos rayos del sol. Otabek se tendría que ir en un par de horas más, pero sentía la mirada del pequeño gato ruso sobre sí a ratos, el inconveniente era que cuando intentaba devolvérsela, este ya se la había quitado. En un dado momento, finalmente preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Tienes hambre? — el chico le miró con desinterés y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Te duele algo? ya debes tomarte la pastilla.

El rubio puso mala cara — No quiero esa mierda... Yuko ya me inyectó antes de ayer — se tiró en la cama amurrado, comenzando a acariciar su delicado cuello, moviendo la cadenita prendada en él de un lado al otro. Repasándola por sus labios y sintiendo el frío toque que de a poco su mismo cuerpo calentaba la plata hasta dejarla tibia. Sintió la manta caer sobre él pero no se movió. Los suaves pasos de Otabek se devolvieron a su lugar. — No es tu obligación protegerme — de pronto soltó.

Otabek le miró fijo. Un poco sorprendido. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y responder.

—Es el instinto, lo siento, nunca lo he podido evitar — fue sincero.

—¿Con quién más? — la pregunta curiosa soltó un deje de desagrado celoso, pero que ninguno de los dos notó.

—... — vio los cabellos desordenados del rubio revolverse en la manta pero sin llegar a separarse. La mirada aguamarina le dio escalofríos, aquellos ojos comenzaban a querer ver tras de él... y Otabek odiaba sentirse estudiado. Pero aunque aquello le incomodó, el silencio que aguardaba su respuesta lo ensimismaba más — No es asunto tuyo.

Por unos segundos juró ver el ceño del rubio temblar. Pero no pudo apreciar más ya que se había vuelto a recostar sin decir palabra; notó de inmediato que se había molestado. Yuri por su parte se sintió extraño, no pensó que la pregunta daría a una respuesta tan fría por parte del kazajo que siempre solía ser gentil y educado, jamás admitiría que su orgullo se sintió pasado a llevar. Quiso responderle, pero por alguna razón las palabras de aquella grave voz le dejaron callado, molesto y sin acuses porque después de todo, era cierto ¿Qué pintaba él en los asuntos de Otabek?

La habitación se sumió en un silencio tenso. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Yuri finalmente cayó dormido con molestia, Otabek se retiró en silencio, sabía que había sido frío con el menor, pero cuando se quiso disculpar Yuri ya había caído dormido.

.

.

.

Temprano la mañana siguiente, cuando Yuri entró al baño para tomar un baño recordó de sopetón el avioncito de papel del día anterior. Antes de que el kazajo llegara, salió corriendo del baño precipitándose entre la ropa que estaba colgada en el armario, buscando rápidamente en los bolsillos del abrigo que había usado ayer. Pilló justo el papel en el bolsillo cuando la puerta se abrió y sin prisa Otabek entraba con la bandeja del desayuno... hubiese sido bastante normal aquella situación de no ser porque la mirada del Alfa viajó rápidamente a los muslos blancos y desnudos de Yuri que en ese momento sólo poseía la ropa interior encima y una sudadera con el cierre casi todo abajo mostrando parte de sus clavículas y pecho. Quedó embobado y Yuri paralizado por los nervios. La vergüenza actuó cuando Otabek con gran esfuerzo le quitó la mirada hasta llegar a su cara.

—¡N-No me mires! — Sintió el calor subir de pronto y exclamó a todo pulmón muerto de la pena y de la rabia. Le tiró lo que tuvo al alcance, el pobre kazajo esquivó como pudo las cosas con la bandeja del desayuno aún en las manos —¡Pervertido asqueroso, alfa imbécil, Otabek eres un estúpido! — El último ruido estruendoso que se escuchó fue el portazo del baño. Sólo en ese momento el mayor se atrevió a soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo ante la tan maravillosa imagen que le había regalado Yuri por un descuido suyo.

La respiración del rubio se aceleró y por más que se tiraba aire con las manos, el calor en su cara no disminuía. Se quitó rápido la ropa y se tiró al agua hundiéndose por completo, quería ahogarse.

Cuando salió de la bañera, nuevamente recordó al maldito papel. Tirado entre sus ropas estaba el susodicho, al fin y ya más calmado que antes, de una vez por todas se dignó a abrirlo.

 ** _Gatito_**

 ** _¿Verdad que es aburrido aquel lugar?_**

 ** _¿No quieres volver a tu hogar? Prometo ayudarte... sólo si tú quieres, claro._**

 ** _-King_**

Su semblante se frunció, confundido, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Ayuda? ¿Y quién demonios era el que firmaba la carta?

Las gotas de su cabello caían despreocupadamente y cuando la puerta fue golpeada suavemente, el movimiento brusco hizo que cayeran algunas sobre el papel. Yuri dobló rápido la nota por el susto, pero recordó que había cerrado la puerta justamente para que un cierto gato negro no jodiera.

—Muérete — le dijo.

—¿Yuri? Lo siento, no fue mi intención entrar y... verte.

La sangre nuevamente se le subió a la cabeza. — ¡Agh! ¡Sólo vete! — le gritó otra vez.

—¿Me disculpas si te traigo duraznos picados? — Otabek se jugaba la vida sacando provisiones de más. Pero sentía que era por una buena razón.

—... — calló unos momentos, ese estúpido alfa comenzaba jugarle chueco ¡Y es que ya había aprendido la mayoría de sus mañas y las usaba a su favor! — T-Tonto...

—¿Eso es un sí? — no lo veía a través de la puerta, pero Yuri sabía que el chico mostraba una idiota sonrisa gentil para con él... Y odiaba que su estómago se retorciera de sólo imaginarla.

—... si no están con crema de leche no te disculpo nada — dijo bajo, pero lo bastante audible para el Alfa.

—Comprendo. Volveré en un momento, ¿si?

—Sólo lárgate — dijo recomponiendo su orgullo.

Mientras secaba su cuerpo delicadamente, la pregunta rondaba su cabeza: ¿Por qué Otabek era tan estúpido? Su cabeza no le daba una respuesta clara. Que el alfa fuera tan calmo le ponía los pelos de punta porque sólo se acostumbraba más a aquella presencia pacífica que no podía permitirse tener, porque muy pronto y como pudiera oportunidad se largaría de aquel lugar. No debía acostumbrarse a la rutina de aquel lugar.

Apretó el avión de papel en su mano, dejándolo de paso también un poco mojado.

Sí. Ya era tiempo de irse, irse de verdad.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Muy posiblemente ya sepan quién está tras el papel de Yuri (1313)_**

 ** _Estoy muy tentada a spoilear todo ¡pero aquello no tendría gracia! así que bai :v_**

 ** _Gracias por leer linduras!_**


	11. Pieza X

**_Híbrido_**

Día a día. Un descuido de Otabek, una vista que en un segundo quitaba del rubio, un segundo que no le vigilaba y el rubio ya poseía un nuevo papel en sus bolsillos. Lo usual para Yuri era encontrarlos siempre entre la nieve, como si la persona que los enviara fuera tan malditamente cuidadosa de que nadie más los viera y sólo el rubio se percatase de ellos.

Una de los aviones decía que el rubio estaba en constante vigilancia no tan sólo por los guardias del ruso... sino que cuando salía al patio _los suyos_ también lo "protegían" como finalmente dio a conocer como sus intenciones con el rubio. Yuri obviamente desconfió en un principio, pero guardaba cada papel recelosamente sólo por capricho, un secreto personal, uno más a la lista. Aquel que firmaba con el nombre de **_-King_** era obviamente un alfa, sin duda, Yuri lo supo al instante que aquel casi ido olor del papel llegó a su nariz. Pero si debía aferrarse a alguien para lograr salir de ahí, lo haría. Ya había escapado otras veces de alfas, una más qué más daba, su castidad ya había sido rota, sólo su vida tenía valor ahora.

—... — hizo una mueca cuando la aguja pasó su vena, Yuko lo miraba atenta —¿Cuántas vitaminas más me debes inyectar? — preguntó mirando hacia arriba. Otabek esperaba a su lado.

—Hasta que al menos subas unos dos o tres kilos — sacó la aguja delicadamente pero la reacción dolorosa del rubio no cambió.

Otabek frunció el ceño, mirando mal a la japonesa que abrió los ojos sorprendida. No dijo palabra, pero trató de ser más cuidadosa de lo que ya era con el chico tras eso. Cuando la atención del menor terminó, la castaña tomó del brazo al kazajo imposibilitándole el seguir su camino.

—Yuri, ¿podrías esperar aquí dentro un momento? — solicitó para que volviera a la sala. El rubio resopló pero entró de todos modos mientras Yuko intentaba buscar las palabras en medio del pasillo para comenzar. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Beka? — soltó finalmente.

—¿De qué? — puso cara confundida.

— Estás demasiado... sobreprotector con él — apuntó la puerta refiriéndose al niño tras esa misma. — ¿No crees que te estás pasando? ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes? — Otabek agachó la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que su amiga decía.

—Siento mirarte mal, si eso es lo que te ofendió... — se disculpó — creo que no lo puedo evitar, va en mí querer proteger a la gente-...

—Es que ahí está el punto, no lo estás sólo protegiendo — Yuko suspiró cruzándose de brazos. ¿Realmente Otabek no lo comprendía? — lo estás tratando como tu territorio. Es una reacción típica de tu especie, pero ¿comprendes del impacto que da sobre ti y... el omega? — miró intentando de que comprendiera, pero en el rostro del chico no se veía más que la confusión — Es monopolización de la pareja y por lo que veo, Yuri ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta tampoco, lo que indica que ambos se están amoldando a la personalidad contraria, _se van acostumbrando y acomodando al otro._ Pero eso no es lo preocupante; lo que pasa es que tú eres un alfa y él un omega — los ojos de Otabek se abrieron de golpe — ¿Le tomas el peso ahora?

De inmediato Viktor y Yuuri vinieron a su mente. Entendió a la perfección el mensaje de Yuko: uno de los dos saldría herido con todo aquello. Un alfa y un omega, aquello simplemente no podía ser.

—Oigan, ¿ya terminaron? Otabek, me quiero ir, estoy cansado — avisó refunfuñando molesto el rubio saliendo por la puerta.

—Sí... ya nos vamos — Otabek miró por última vez a Yuko, quien negó con la cabeza y recibió un pequeño asentimiento de entendimiento por parte de su amigo.

Con el paso de los días comenzó a comprender todo con más claridad de lo que hablaron esa vez. Yuri claramente buscaba inconscientemente la protección suya a todo momento, no directamente, pero sí con actos que reuniéndolos de a poco le delataban. Pero él no era el único factor ahí, Otabek también formaba parte de todo eso al corresponderle la protección sin pensárselo dos veces; como por ejemplo cuando caminaban por los pasillos y el ruso ya no se adelantaba, sino que caminaba a su lado a cortos pasitos que Otabek trataba de seguirle por acostumbrar caminar más rápido, también con los pequeños gestos de Otabek cuando preparaba el baño para el chico, o le dejaba dormir de más, o se ensimismaba en el precioso minino que jugaba con los copos de nieve.

Yuri no quería, no quería acercarse más, pero su instinto le llevaba cada vez más a Otabek, cerca de él sentía la protección que alguna vez le fue arrebatada por completo y que hace tiempo había necesitado con fervor pero que el recato le había impedido obtener por las experiencias.

 ** _Gatito (abre esto de inmediato)_**

 ** _Esta noche, ¿estarías dispuesto a huir a tu hogar de una vez por todas?_**

 ** _Antes de irte, si aceptas, voltea hacia la entrada y ahí estaré, sin falta, para ti._**

 ** _-King_**

Quedó mirando la carta y la releyó varias veces... levantó la vista a Otabek que intercambiaba unas palabras con Viktor que había llegado hace muy poco de hacer algunos negocios. Algunos hombres bajaban unas pocas cajas que muy seguramente eran provisiones y... se tapó la nariz asqueado y con un poco de horror cuando un venado recién cazado fue sacado del vehículo. Por poco y olvida que los alfas también comían esas asquerosidades crudas.

Volvió al papel en sus manos, guardándolo en su bolsillo de inmediato al notar que la pequeña charla de los alfas terminaba, pero en un descuido un mareo repentino le hizo quedarse estático creyendo que no se trataba de él sino que la misma tierra removiéndose bajo sus pies. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo cuando Otabek volvió a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó notando lo pegado que se encontraba.

—No. — se apresuró a negar — nada.

Siguió con lo suyo arrodillado sobre la nieve haciendo jugando con ella directamente del suelo... pero algo anduvo mal cuando el calor comenzó a llegarle de pronto, una oleada caliente en su cara y cuerpo le llevaron a respirar con dificultad, _"¿Será el celo?"_ se preguntó, pero se negó a la idea, se negaba a que esa cosa le llegara justo en ese momento. Su cabeza le dolió a horrores de la nada y volteó ya asustado hacia el alfa que notando de inmediato el miedo en los ojos ajenos se acercó corriendo.

—¿Yuri? ¿Qué es? ¿Te sientes mal? — se arrodilló junto a él preguntando todo demasiado rápido. Puso su mano en la frente verificando el golpe de fiebre que le había dado de pronto, estaba dispuesto a cargarlo para llevarlo con Yuko cuando... el rubio lo comprendió de inmediato.

Lo alejó débilmente, entrando en pánico. Agarró su cabeza y específicamente la coronilla, _No, no, no, no, no, no, no..._ esos dolores ya los había pasado en algún momento, hacía mucho que no le pasaba. Se había estado reprimiendo demasiado; _había ocultado demasiado a su híbrido interior._ Miraba para todos lados desesperado, intentando huir de la mirada del kazajo. No quería que sus orejas y cola salieran dejándose mostrar, no quería, tenía miedo, miedo de que lo descubrieran. Miró fiero a Otabek cuando notó el ademán del preocupado chico intentar acercársele otra vez. Comenzó a salivar y para evitar el agua en su boca mordió su boca.

Se agachó nuevamente apretujándose contra sí mismo y sus manos tapando su cabeza, quejándose y respirando dificultoso... pero el acto final no tuvo piedad; inevitablemente sintió su piel crisparse y sus orejas aparecer de entre su larga cabellera rubia. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza mordiéndose las mejillas cuando su cola también salió.

—No... — musitó despacio, negando lo obvio.

Otabek se puso de pie despacio y procesando todo muy rápido, atónito a lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a él no había nada más que un joven leopardo de las nieves, asustado, temblando. Su objetivo de hacía tantos meses ahora se encontraba en bandeja de plata frente a él. Yuri Plisetsky siempre había sido el objetivo, literalmente, siempre frente a sus narices. Su larga y gruesa cola se confundía con la preciosa nieve como si fuera la manta de ésta misma.

Las orbes aguamarinas, contraídas, de pronto le miraron aterrado hacia arriba. Plisetsky parecía querer llorar.

—Otabek — su nombre en aquella voz le erizó la piel por completo — no le digas a Viktor... Otabek no le puedes decir — pero el mayor se encontraba lo bastante sorprendido como para responder bien a las suplicantes palabras del menor. Sólo cuando Yuri pareció desvanecerse por acto de reflejo le tomó antes de caer — no le digas, me va a vender — seguía suplicando entre jadeos.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? — fue lo único que el nudo de la sorpresa en su garganta le permitió decir. El ruso negó recargando su peso en el mayor, quien con delicadeza le tomó y puso la capucha del chico para ocultar sus orejas. — Agarra tu cola — le avisó, el chico obedeció abrazando su cola e intentando ocultarla entre sus brazos.

Lo llevó con algo de prisa por los corredores para que nadie se percatara del olor que comenzaba a desprender el chico y mucho menos cayeran en cuenta de la situación. Cuando lo bajó a su cama Yuri aún intentaba reprimir el tomar su forma híbrida del todo. Sus orejas se movían al mínimo estímulo de ruido.

—Qué te duele, iré por algunos medicamentos con Yuko — avisó rápido.

—La cabeza — Otabek puso la palma de su mano otra vez sobre la frente de Yuri, que dio un pequeño quejido por el contacto pero nada más hizo.

—Tienes ardiendo, Yuri. ¿Te duele algo más?

—No, sólo me mareo a ratos — Otabek asintió y tras asegurarse de que el rubio quedara encerrado en caso de que alguien más quisiera entrar, salió a los pisos inferiores donde Yuko atendía.

Entró abriendo la puerta abruptamente, sobresaltando a la chica que parecía llenar unos papeles en su mesón.

—¿Beka, pasó algo?-...

—Dame algunas pastillas para la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza — ordenó, la chica sin saber qué pasaba obedeció de inmediato.

—Ten, ¿son para Yuri? si se siente mal debes traerl-... — se detuvo unos segundos olfateando con cuidado — ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Muchas gracias Yuko — ignoró por completo la interrogante y rápidamente se retiró haciendo oídos sordos a la castaña que desde la puerta le había llamado nuevamente pidiendo una explicación.

Entró a la habitación y otro olor empalagoso llegó a él. Se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció aquel dulce aroma del rubio que respiraba dificultoso bajo las mantas con las que se había tapado... Maldición, Yuri había entrado en celo. Intentó acercarse pero el rubio le miró de inmediato amenazante, marcando su territorio personal como privado.

¿Cómo Otabek no iría a reconocer aquel aroma? Había estado miles de veces acompañando a Mila cuando la misma entraba en celo y él, como buen amigo que era, la cuidaba y la ayudaba con sus pastillas, acompañándola en sus momentos más duros. Sabía lo pesado que era aquella cosa para los omegas, lo había vivido en carne propia con la chica y ahora mismo lo estaba viviendo junto al rubio, sólo que éste era mucho menos accesible que la pelirroja y ahora mismo se negaba a recibir ayuda ajena. ¿Cómo podría él herir a alguien tan frágil como lo eran los omegas?

—Las dejaré aquí — aún así dijo, pasando lentamente a su mesita de noche dejando las pastillas sobre ellas. Yuri temblaba cual hoja de papel, sus mejillas estaban rojizas, Otabek pensó que era por la fiebre... o por el celo... o quizá ambos. Sintió un poco de pena por él.

—Iré a buscarte algunos supresores y-...

—No sé qué me pasa — admitió de pronto, contraído, enojado, encolerizado, afiebrado, con dolor de cabeza y ocultando con todo su orgullo su tristeza — quiero matarte, pero tengo ganas de llorar, tengo miedo y-y sólo quiero dormirme un buen rato. Otabek, mi cuerpo se siente raro — le temblaban los labios y con sus puños apretaba las mantas con rabia.

No supo qué decir por unos momentos. El fiero Yuri Plisetsky se veía como un niño temblando para que su madre le acurrucara y protegiera de una tormentosa noche de lluvia, en aquel chico disfrazado con la fachada de un omega fuerte no había más que un alma destrozada que buscaba aferrarse a la vida como fuera. Quería acercarse a él, decirle que todo iría bien, sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de protegerlo, cuidarlo, _quererlo._ Los ojos aguamarinos parecían llamarle con más insistencia, ahora más calmos, hasta que finalmente terminó a su lado, con pasos inseguros pero anhelosos. Se arrodilló a la altura de él que lo miraba expectante, cuidadoso pero también ansioso. Elevó su mano despacio, esperando la aprobación del menor quien cerró los ojos sintiendose morir cuando su instinto le hizo llevar su propia mejilla contra la palma de la fuerte mano del alfa, restregándose con vergüenza y pena. Quería morirse ahí mismo, pero realmente, en el fondo de su ser, había deseado por muchos años una simple caricia que le recordara lo que se sentía tener a alguien, _sentir_ a alguien.

El alfa sintió un pequeño gozo interno con el gesto del felino frente a él. Su temperatura era terriblemente alta, el cabello se le había desordenado nuevamente, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados sólo le hacían ver más niño, más joven y más puro. El olor que despedía era totalmente embriagador y el tibio aliento del menor chocó con su mano. Movió sus dedos despacio, sintiendo los suaves cabellos del chico que se dejaba acariciar enredarse y deslizar. No quería separarse, ahí estaba nuevamente el instinto territorial sobre el omega que abría los ojos sin querer mirarle.

—Iré por supresores, ¿bien? — preguntó suavemente. Yuri se separó de su mano tapándose por completo con la manta, no podía con la vergüenza.

— Ándate luego — dijo, su voz sonó ronca y forzosa. Otabek sonrió.

Caminó rápidamente a través de los pasillos, le pidió a Yuko rápidamente un par de supresores y otras pastillas para bajar el celo. La chica volvió a pedirle explicaciones, pero nuevamente hizo oídos sordos.

—Lo siento, es sólo que su celo llegó demasiado pronto, no es nada grave — fue lo único que dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Corrió otra vez con los medicamentos en la mano cuando en el segundo piso, por acto de reflejo, miró a uno de los guardias que custodiaban el piso. Su mirada centellante de pronto le hizo detenerse en seco. Se miraron por algo que no fueron más de seis segundos en donde las palabras estaban de más. El hombre se encontraba al borde del ventanal que daba justamente... al patio trasero de la estancia. Los ojos le escrutaron culpándole y delatándole que lo había visto todo. Fue muy tarde cuando el guardia tomó su forma de can para aventurarse rápidamente al sector contrario de la mansión donde la oficina de Viktor se encontraba. Iba a tomar su forma híbrida también, sintiendo la adrenalina de ser descubierto, pero su sentido racional le detuvo diciéndole que ya no lograría alcanzarlo.

Abrió la puerta desbocado y la cerró de un portazo alertando al rubio que aún avergonzado le miró en busca de una explicación. La manta deslizó despacio por su cabeza, había ocultado sus orejas nuevamente,

Otabek respiraba un poco agitado. Su cerebro comenzaba a procesar la información demasiado a prisa y tanto así que al final llegó a las únicas dos opciones que finalmente definirían el camino a partir de ahí en adelante: O apoyaba a Viktor, o protegía a Yuri...

Una discusión interna se creó en su mente, en su pecho y en la cuestión que ahora mismo debía hacer, porque era eso... ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto hacer?

Ya no tenía tiempo. El rubio le miraba, jadeante, enfermizo y aún esperando una respuesta.

Suspiró pesado, cerró los ojos fuertemente por sólo un segundo en el que su mente no pensaba otra cosa que vanos: _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..._ Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se apuró en hablar.

—Te sacaré de aquí.

En ese momento, Otabek se sentenció como traidor.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 ** _Pues, creo que de aquí en adelante comienzan las verdaderas dificultades..._**

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo kjdjj_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	12. Pieza XI

**_Aullido_**

Aprovechó de que el rubio estuviera vestido con ropa algo abrigada. Se sacó el abrigo que llevaba encima y se lo tiró con una seña para que se lo pusiera. Seguido agarró un par de cosas para tirarlas dentro de una pequeña mochila.

—¿Olieron mi celo? — se reincorporó en la cama despacio, lo que menos era que por un descuido liberara demasiadas feromonas. — Maldición, dime qué pasa — dijo ya casi con los pelos de punta, el mayor sólo parecía ido en el apuro sacando cosas. — ¡Otabek! — llamó fuerte su atención al fin, su voz sonó un poco ronca.

—Te vieron — se volteó pasándole botas — y ahora Viktor debe estar enterándose — Yuri sintió un nudo en el pecho. No lo procesó de inmediato, en su cabeza las palabras retumbaron... ¿Ese alfa no le estaría tomando el pelo? quizá él mismo lo hubiera delatado y estaba tramando todo esto para... para... no... no, eso era estúpido, Otabek no tenía razones para armar todo eso... ¿o sí? Sintió que el azabache le meneaba despacio el hombro. — Yuri, apúrate.

—¿Otabek? — alguien abrió la puerta, era Yuko — ¿Qué fue todo eso y...? — vio a ambos apurados y se confundió. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Eres la única que me puede ayudar — le dijo el kazajo de pronto tomándola por los hombros — Yuko, tengo que sacar a Yuri de aquí — su voz siempre apacible mostró agitación.

—P-Pero qué pasó, qué — le echó un vistazo al rubio que terminaba de ponerse las botas y se colgaba ahora la mochila con cara algo más preocupada que Otabek. —¿Tú hueles así? — preguntó la alfa. —¿Desde cuándo hueles tan... extraño?

Yuri miró desconfiado a Otabek por la presencia de Yuko y ésta lo notó.

—No los voy a ayudar si no me dicen qué está pasando. — Alfa y omega se asomaron por la puerta vigilando que por el momento no viniera nadie. Otabek le asintió a Yuri y éste aún con algo de recelo retiró el gorro que traía, dejando mostrar sus orejas. Yuko le miró desorbitada unos segundos —Be-Beka no puedes — le tomó el brazo — Hay que entregarlo.

Yuri comenzó a gruñirle a la castaña y Otabek en defensa del rubio también frunció el ceño.

—No — sentenció — Nos vas a ayudar a salir de aquí.

Yuko quedó en estado de shock unos segundos. De un momento a otro las salas del primer piso comenzaron a llenarse de ladridos y aullidos, Otabek abrió los ojos alertado, Yuri seguía gruñendo mientras miraba para todos lados mientras su piel se erizaba.

—Bien — llamó su atención —Por acá — aceptó la chica llamando la atención de ambos. Los tomó por la manga y tiró para que la siguieran hasta el final del pasillo — Pero por favor, deben cuidarse una vez fuera de la instalación, más Yuri por su esencia, no saben lo que podrían encontrar afuera. — alertó preocupada y aún shockeada por todo lo ocurrido en menos de cinco minutos.

Abrió la puerta de la escalera de emergencias, esas que Yuri tan bien conocía.

—Iré al tablero de seguridad y les abriré las puertas de atrás de la mansión. En no más de siete minutos minutos deben estar afuera porque las volveré a bloquear para hacer tiempo y así que Viktor y los demás no los alcancen, ¿bien? — Otabek asintió, sintiendo el peso de aquel nombre en su consciencia.

Cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, algunas voces gritando instrucciones se hicieron oír desde los pisos inferiores, tan fuertes, que por un momento Yuri temió que las demás puertas de emergencia situadas en cada piso se abrieran y los pillaran.

Cuando llegaron al final, con pies sobre la nieve, Otabek que había ido casi todo el camino cuidando sus espaldas pasó de él tomándolo de la muñeca y apresurándolo. Cada vez la respiración se le hacía más pesada y el celo no lo dejaba pensar ni actuar con claridad, si hubiera estado bien consciente ya le habría dado una buena patada a Otabek por llevarlo como llavero.

Una reja inmensa se alzó a la vista de ambos a unos metros, el final de la estancia estaba cerca... y los ladridos también.

Un aullido se escuchó en lo alto por sobre todo el ruido y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

—Ay... — se quejó el rubio al sentir el agarre de Otabek más fuerte — imbécil bruto, ah, me duele — chilló.

Agitó débilmente su mano sin dejar de correr. Llegaron a la reja a un par de metros mientras esperaban con el alma en la mano el timbre avisando que estaba desbloqueada. Yuri se quejó otra vez de su mano sin ser soltada, se inclinó hacia Otabek para reclamarle o insultarle o lo que sea, pero sólo se llevó una sorpresa algo triste.

—Ggh... — Se quejó el alfa, su mandíbula estaba tensa. Su ceño levemente fruncido con una mueca dolorosa aún escuchaba los aullidos lastimeros... los aullidos de Viktor.

Yuri prefirió no decir nada por el momento y se tragó los insultos.

La reja sonó y de inmediato el Otabek la empujó y cerró. Miró a una de las ventanas hacia arriba de la mansión a lo lejos, en la que se suponía estaba Yuko. El siguiente timbre avisando que las rejas habían sido bloqueadas de nuevo se hizo presente y justo antes de seguir huyendo Yuri notó que una manada de lobos daban la vuelta a la estancia avistándolos.

Corrieron por un camino que extrañamente estaba marcado, como si alguien más lo hubiera recorrido hace poco. Otabek olfateaba como sabueso mirando hacia todos lados, notando que no se hallaban solos. Maldijo mentalmente.

De forma híbrida todo podría hacerse mucho más rápido, pero con Yuri en aquel estado era casi un suicidio, se tenían que valer de la nevada para comenzar a ocultar su esencia hacia atrás. Miró a Yuri y entonces también notó que la criatura que llevaba arrastrando estaba muy cerca de desvanecerse por el cansancio y la presión. Iba a detenerse y atender al menor cuando un aroma nuevo llegó a él... uno muy bien conocido y que por instinto le hizo gruñir tomando por los hombros a Yuri de forma posesiva. El Clan Leroy había pasado por aquel lugar si es que no se equivocaba.

Sin saber qué hacer todavía, la esencia de ese lugar era débil, pero no tanto como para que bajara su guardia. Dejándose netamente en el instinto que se había osado de él, la primera reacción que tuvo fue nuevamente salir de ahí.

—Para — pero Yuri lo detuvo, volteó rápido al chico — no puedo... caminar más — respiraba dificultoso, como si estuviera próximo a un ataque de asma. Tosió un poco, su garganta dolía, su cabeza daba vueltas, el calor en su cara era insoportable y las capas de ropa que tenía encima eran desesperantes. Las piernas le habían comenzado a temblar y el problema con su entrada debido al celo le incomodaba de sobremanera por la lubricación.

Otabek sintió el olor a los Leroy de nuevo acrecentar en sus fosas nasales. Intentó ubicarse y suponiendo que lo había logrado, reconoció que a unos kilómetros la ciudad Sigma estaría situada.

—Treinta minutos — le dijo haciendo que caminara despacio — sólo treinta minutas y todo estará bien. — le aseguró.

Lo sacó de inmediato de ese lugar. Estaban demasiado expuestos al peligro en esos parajes.

Cuando a lo lejos unos muros se alzaron, Otabek se permitió suspirar. El amenazante olor era cada vez más suave pero en ningún momento bajó la guardia. Antes de que estuvieran a la vista de los cadetes el chico volvió a dirigirse al mayor.

—Estoy fichado — dijo despacio, pero de todos modos audible.

El alfa hizo una mueca. Entonces no dispondrían de más de 5 horas dentro... ni menos con Yuri en celo. Le tomó los hombros y se inclinó a su altura — Vas a tener que fingir que es sólo un resfriado.

—No puedo... — unas ganas casi incontrolables de llorar lo atacaron, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de humillarse. Tragó duro. — Mi celo nunca antes había llegado así... Y estoy reprimido híbridamente, se van a dar cuenta.

—... — miró de reojo los cadetes que merodeaban en la entrada y entonces una idea cruzó su mente — Dirás que estás embarazado.

—¿Qué? — frunció el ceño —¡Claro que no! — se negó de inmediato — estúpido, ¿qué te hace pensar que un omega quedaría embarazado de la nada? como si fuera la jodida Virgen María, eso es... — entonces le tomó el hilo a la idea —... ¿estás fichado?

—No.

—¿Cómo piensas entrar?

—Tengo una identificación falsa... de beta.

—Estás loco — lo miró incrédulo — Es difícil que un omega se embarace de un beta.

—Es difícil pero no imposible.

—... — tragó saliva — puede que funcione — admitió.

Otabek sonrió forzosamente para el rubio, pero miró de inmediato hacia el bosque cuando creyó ver algo corriendo... pero sólo la nieve parecía moverse allí. Caminaron otra vez, ahora a la entrada de la ciudad donde los cadetes los detuvieron de inmediato pidiendo identificaciones. Otabek pasó con suerte la suya y a Yuri lo buscaron en los informes, su ficha tenía varios tickets de entrada y salida de la ciudad de donde se abastecía anteriormente. Revisaron la mochila que el rubio llevaba en la espalda. Un inspector se detuvo en los supresores.

—Un omega embarazado no necesita supresores, se supone que su celo no llega. — acusó. Yuri no cambió de expresión aunque por dentro le estuvieran comiendo los nervios. Otabek se adelantó a dar respuesta.

—Pensamos en un inicio que era el celo, al final supimos que era el embarazo — el inspector entrecerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos con las pastillas aún en la mano.

—¿Cada cuánto es su celo? — se dirigió al alfa. Yuri iba a responder pero le detuvo, quería que el mayor contestara.

Yuri se puso pálido, aquella información estaba en su ficha y si descubrían que Otabek no tenía ni idea siendo su pareja estarían al descubierto de inmediato.

— No lo sé con seguridad — Yuri aguantó el aire. Por alguna razón Otabek se veía bastante tranquilo, lo cual lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. El inspector lo quedó mirando, acrecentando sus sospechas.

—Soy irregular — habló por fin el rubio, recibiendo atención — mi celo puede llegar cada un mes como puede que dos o incluso tres... por eso él no lo sabe con seguridad.

El hombre corroboró la información en su ficha. Efectivamente el omega no tenía una fecha definida de su celo. Suspiró resignado, volvió a revisar las cosas de ambos y sus bolsillos con ayuda de otros ayudantes y finalmente les dejó pasar.

—¿Qué mierda planeabas hacer si hubieras dado otra respuesta mala? — dijo cuando estaban ya lejos de los cadetes, dentro de Sigma — eres un tonto.

—Sabía que eras irregular — soltó un pequeño jadeo a modo de risa, pero con ello sólo mostró su cansancio. A pesar de la seguridad que les daba la ciudad, su mente estaba cansada de todo ese ajetreo. Yuri le miró entre sorprendido y enojado. — antes de encerrarte Viktor hizo un pequeño informe contigo. Me hizo estudiarla y me calificó para vigilarte. — la boca de Yuri se desencajó. Ese imbécil ya lo conocía antes de siquiera verlo por primera vez.

Iba a maldecirlos por psicópatas o algo por el estilo cuando un nuevo mareo llegó a él y Otabek le obligó a detenerse y sentarse en una banca de una placita pequeña por la que pasaban.

A diferencia del ruso, el kazajo no se sentó y había comenzado a caminar de aquí a allá como un animal enjaulado. Yuri le miraba incómodo, le pesaban los párpados pero no iba a cerrarlos por más que quisiera. El rostro serio del mayor le ponía de mal humor y su propia incertidumbre emitía feromonas nada tranquilizante para el chico. En un dado momento el Plisetsky frunció el ceño y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Puedes sólo venir y sentarte en paz? — Pero paz era lo que menos existían ahí. Otabek se acercó y se sentó de todos modos. El silencio se tumbó entre ambos. — ¿Podrías por favor calmarte? — dijo molesto — me das tu maldito nerviosismo y me pones los pelos de punta.

—¿Tomaste los supresores? — Preguntó de pronto mirándole.

—Me tironeaste para todos lados — rodó los ojos, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, sólo le provocó más dolor de cabeza — Ni tiempo me diste de tomarlos. — vio que Otabek tomaba la mochila que reposaba en sus muslos y los buscaba, pero lo detuvo — No, no quiero tomarlos, me dan asco — dijo con la nariz arrugada.

—Tu olor también llega a mí, Yuri. — le dijo — Y soy un alfa, también me pone inquieto. — Yuri se ruborizó, había estado siendo egoísta todo el tiempo y no pensó en eso — Tómalos, por favor — le pasó unas tabletas color rojizo claro con una botella de agua. Se las tomó rápido para no sentirles el asqueroso sabor. Vio que Otabek le tendía otras tabletas de color blanco, le miró molesto y negándoselas con la cabeza.

—No voy a tomar esas mierdas — se rehusó.

—Te voy a agarrar como cuando no querías comer y no te va a gustar — le amenazó ahora el alfa molesto, el inquietante olor del omega le ponía la piel de gallina por el dulce olor que emitía y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño. Los instintos estaban sobre él a flor de piel. Yuri sintió aquello y Otabek notó también de pronto la rebeldía pasajero en sus ojos que de inmediato bajaron a las pastillas y las tomó de mala gana arrebatándoselas — Lo siento... — dijo cuando se sintió culpable por lo recién hecho — es el instinto.

—... — Yuri no dijo nada. — Cualquier otro ya me habría violado, otra vez... — dijo de pronto haciendo que Otabek se sorprendiera y frunciera ligeramente el gesto, siempre había odiado la palabra "violar" y todo el contexto que la envolvía — ¿Por qué tú no?

—No me compares con _esas cosas_ — respondió ofendido. — conviví con otras personas omegas, por eso me sé controlar mejor.

—¿Qué hacían con ellos luego de...? ya sabes.

Suspiró — No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar — respondió mirando al rubio que a diferencia de él observaba la botella entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú — le miró de reojo — ¿lo hiciste? — Los aguamarinos le chocaron expectantes, pero en ellos logró ver nuevamente la pizca de miedo, rencor y frialdad que los caracterizaban.

—No. Jamás lo hice. Nunca toqué a un omega, tampoco comí bocado de ellos.

Yuri suspiró.

 ** _[...]_**

 _Un recuerdo le bañó a lo lejos, trayendo consigo a Mila de paso... Otabek se había negado a comer carne del omega que en su clan había servido, mientras la peliroja miraba nauseabunda el cuerpo mordisqueado y ensangrentado de la que alguna vez fue la penúltima omega del clan. Ya había cumplido su tarea de concebir a más cachorros, para el beneficio de los Leroy: dos cachorros alfas y para el postre de esa noche: un cachorro omega. Mila era la última omega que quedaba._

 _—Vamos, come algo, no siempre podrás atiborrarte de sólo venado y animales pequeños Otabek — JJ sonreía perversamente mientras mordía un trozo de lo que el kazajo reconoció toda la zona del cuello de la mujer, la parte más sabrosa de los omegas. Lo demás se lo había tirado a su clan._

 _—Paso — dijo estoico._

 _—Es una pena — le vio acercarse a él... o eso supuso, porque cuando pasó por su lado notó que realmente se acercaba a la pelirroja que sentada en el frío suelo miraba horrorizada todo eso._

 _Se volteó rápido atento a los movimientos de Leroy._

 _—Mila, que bonita piel tienes_ _— notó el sonrojo de la chica que a pesar de estar asqueada, los cumplidos de JJ podían tocarle_ _—pero creo que te faltan nutrientes._ _— se agachó a su altura aún mordisqueando la carne, la chica se tapó la nariz por el olor a muerte y ahogó un gritito cuando el mayor con la mano ensangrentada retiró la suya de su nariz, manchando la piel blanca. Otabek comenzó a gruñir._

 _—No te atrevas a tocarla-..._

 _—¿O si no qué?_ _— le miró desafiante, haciéndolo detenerse en el acto justo cuando iba a acercarse._ _— ¿O si no qué?_ _— repitió._ _— ¿Vas a matarme? Ni siquiera me llegas a los tobillos, morirías antes de. Otabek, tú no eres nada sin mi y este clan. __— volvió a sonreír engreídamente._

 _El kazajo estaba con un nudo interno... porque maldición, Jean Jacques Leroy era uno de los líderes de clanes más fuertes y buenos en la caza. Estar dependiendo del clan y de los mismísimos Leroy le irritaba y hería en el orgullo de alfa que también poseía. Todos siempre a la sombra de ellos siguiéndolos para sobrevivir, sometiéndose para poder comer, sirviendo para poder recibir un trozo de comida. Siempre estando a merced de sus hilos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque en el fondo ese hombre tenía razón, ellos no eran nada sin él._

 _—Sí_ _— asintió._ _— Eso creí._ _— sonrió con superioridad._ _— Y también creo que a tu preciosa Mila..._

 _—¡Ah!_ _— tiró de los cabellos de la chica hacia atrás._

 _La impotencia y la frustración de no poder a la persona que amaba hizo que Otabek apretara fuertemente los puños. Los otros del clan estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento suyo, lo atacarían en el acto sin dejarle tocar a Leroy que daría el golpe final con él._

 _—... Le faltan las proteínas de la carne_ _— paseó el trozo de cuello delicadamente por los labios de Mila que miraba con horror a Otabek en busca de ayuda_ _— Vitamina A, D, C, B6..._ _— empujaba más el trozo contra los labios apretados de la omega_ _— Hierro, magnesio_ _— negó con la cabeza, risueño, todo esto le entretenía_ _— Calcio_ _— terminó por empujar con brutalidad la carne haciendo que Mila por fin abriera la boca._

 _Los finos labios se manchaban con el rojo líquido de su propia especie que deslizaba espesamente por su mentón y finalmente caer en goterones por su cuello perdiéndose en la ropa o el suelo. Había empezado a llorar y a gritar, con sus manos apretaba débilmente e intentando quitar las manos contrarias de su cara y cabello, mientras con voz sombría y divertida JJ le animaba "Eso es Mila, mastica, mastica, mastica" y Otabek sólo podía mirar resquebrajándose por dentro._

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Me encanta poner a JJ de antagonista porque, no se ofendan (es sólo mi opinión personal XD), no simpatizo con él y que se lleve mal con mi Beka sólo acrecenta mi rabia con él kjhdsk._**

 ** _Well, modifiqué todo este capítulo porque justo cuando iba a subirlo me dije "Scarlett... este capítulo está muy mierda" y a la verga wey :v lo arreglé por completo y me siento satisfecha._**

 ** _¿Vieron el arte del cumpleaños de Yura con la chaqueta de Beka? KJSADKS es que esa pareja siempre logra darme un orgasmo ovárico XD amor eterno a ellos *insertecora_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	13. Pieza XII

**_Patas_**

Les quedaban sólo dos horas y algo más. Se dedicaron yendo de aquí para allá casi corriendo y comprando lo justo y lo necesario con el dinero regado por toda la mochila que Otabek había tirado antes de salir. No sabían lo que afuera podía esperarles, no sabían dónde iban ni hasta dónde llegarían, si sobrevivirían si quiera. Todo en ese momento era una incógnita que al menos por el tiempo que les quedaba resguardados ahí no querían pensar.

Otabek se encontraba guardando algunas cosas en la mochila fuera del pequeño negocio mientras Yuri de espaldas esperaba a que el chico terminara. Yuri acarició su cuello por entre medio de sus cabellos sutilmente y Otabek por supuesto que notó eso, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo — le advirtió al omega que de inmediato se tensó dándose cuenta de lo que ese pequeño gesto significaba, le levantó el dedo de en medio sin querer darle la cara por vergüenza y sentirse estúpido.

Emprendieron camino de nuevo por las blancas calles mirando por si no les faltara nada. El dinero dentro de las ciudades tenía mucho más valor del que tenían fuera, esa era su economía, su forma de existir y mantener el balance de la vida, una vida normal muy contraria a lo que esos muros fríos de piedra custodiados por cadetes aislaba de ellos, una en la que debes luchar por un mísero trozo de pan, esforzarte alcanzando aquella manzana en lo alto de la copa de un árbol para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena del día, donde debes cuidarte el pellejo literalmente si no quieres ser el trueque de un mercader negro a cambio de comida para unas cuantas semanas. El dinero no valía nada a menos que tuvieras contactos, y contactos de los buenos.

A ratos Yuri pedía con el dolor de su orgullo parar por los dolores, en donde Otabek cedía a la petición. Miraban a la gente pasar, o al menos el kazajo lo hacía, puesto que el rubio mantenía la mirada al piso o los ojos fuertemente cerrados diciéndose mentalmente que debía aguantar aquella presión en su vientre y los dolores de cabeza. Una vez que lograba mentalizarse, continuaban caminando.

En una determinada banquita, el alfa se atrevió a cuestionarse qué mierda harían a partir de ese punto... había traicionado a Viktor, le había dado la espalda a una de las únicas personas que lo habían apoyado y querido a lo largo de su vida, había huido de su hogar, había preferido cuidar a un omega en celo que inicialmente era su objetivo a cazar, que ahora estaba a su lado y su instinto le dictaba protegerlo como... como si, joder, _como si fuera suyo._

Con la mirada perdida, esta vez en los establecimientos frente a él, leía.

—Sigamos — Yuri se paró y puso frente a él.

"Buhito feliz" una escuela algo pequeña para niños.

—Búho — murmuró.

—Oye, ya vamos — Yuri puso cara molesta y metió sus manos dentro de la chaqueta del mayor que estaba usando. Otabek lo miró unos segundos de pronto, como si cayera en una gran revelación. — ¿Qué? — preguntó.

—No — negó parándose — sigamos. — concordó.

Al llegar a la entrada de Sigma tuvieron que volver a pasar casi lo mismo de cuando entraron. Registraron todo lo que llevaban, preguntaron específicamente por dónde habían pasado por la ciudad, otros datos de Yuri y Otabek que registraron en sus informes y finalmente la pregunta final:

—¿A dónde se dirigirán ahora? — la mujer tras la caseta tenía una pluma en la mano y varios papeles esparcidos por el banco. Atrás suyo yacían algunas fotos conmemorativas de cadetes muertos pertenecientes a esa misma ciudad.

—Al este, haremos algunas paradas por otras ciudades.

—Cuáles — la mujer le miró interesada.

— _Tau, Chi, Omega..._

Entonces la ceja alzada de la mujer se cayó junto con toda su neutralidad. Soltó la pluma despacio, frunciendo el ceño. Yuri miró a Otabek de la misma forma, con mil dudas silenciosas sueltas en la cabeza.

—Omega — soltó una risa tenue — está plagada, irónicamente, de alfas. Dime chico, ¿Van a suicidarse?

—Suena bien — subió y bajó los hombros — ¿O acaso cambiarás el sistema para mantener a mi pareja, a mi cachorro y a mi viviendo a salvo dentro de la ciudad? — la mujer calló unos segundos, descolocada por la pregunta y su respuesta, sin saber qué decir. — Sí. Eso creí. — fingió una sonrisa triste agachando la cabeza.

Yuri miraba la escena queriendo reír, pero se aguantó por el contexto que estaban simulando. Y además por la creciente duda de si las ciudades que había nombrado el kazajo eran realmente por las que pasarían teniendo en cuenta de que él debía esperar semana y media para ingresar nuevamente a una.

Cuando salieron finalmente, para la mala suerte de ambos había comenzado a oscurecer.

—Es una zona cerca de la ciudad, por lo que deberían haber cabañas abandonadas cerca — había dicho Yuri a sabiendas de que así era debido a que el mismo lugar en el que él se resguardó años era una de ellas.

Encontraron ciertamente una entre medio de los árboles. Estaba en bastante mal estado pero al menos cuatro paredes estaban paradas y un semi techo la protegía. Yuri se sentó en una esquina suspirando, cansado por el ajetreo del día y de su propio cuerpo. Otabek inspeccionó los escombros, encontrando bajo algunas tablas la entrada a lo que parecía era un sótano, las corrió sin mucho esfuerzo desbloqueando la bajada que delataban unas escaleras hacia el fondo.

—Yuri, por acá — avisó al rubio que asintió poniéndose de pie nuevamente y bajando por las escaleras.

La oscuridad era lo de menos, siendo ambos parte de rama felina se podían ubicar en la escasez de la luz.

El rubio volvió a acomodarse en una de las esquinas que encontró más limpia.

—¿Cuál es el plan? — preguntó al fin mientras miraba al kazajo abrir una lata de judías.

—Hay un lugar al que podemos llegar sin llamar la atención de Viktor. Y sería perfecto si de nadie más.

Yuri le miró desconfiado — Y Omega... ¿Tenemos que pasar por Omega? — le arrebató de las manos la lata de judías y comenzó a comerlas, el contrario no le tomó mucha importancia, de todos modos se la iba a ceder.

—Sí — le miró fijo por unos segundos que para Yuri fueron eternos y logró ponerlo nervioso mientras comía.

—... ¿sabes a dónde vamos siquiera? no me has dicho casi nada — le reclamó intentando bajar el calor de su cara, de pronto sintiendo el cansancio sobre él.

—Deberías dormir Yuri — le dijo el mayor — y tomar tu forma híbrida para no sentir el frío.

—No me has respondido. — dejó la lata de lado, frunciendo el ceño, ignorando lo dicho.

—No estoy seguro — le quitó los ojos de encima, por fin — no estoy seguro, sólo sé dónde está y quién habita ahí, sólo sé dónde es. Ahora, en serio, debes dormir, ha sido un día pesado.

Yuri rodó los ojos y se lanzó de lado hacia la mochila, quedando con la cabeza sobre ella como almohada. Otabek nunca le decía nada con claridad y para ser sinceros, le mosqueaba de una manera nada grata que supiera más de él en comparación a la inversa. Su mano viajó a su cuello, inconscientemente acariciando el collar grueso anti mordidas para seguido juguetear lentamente con el dije de copo. Pasaba a llevar su cálido cuello a ratos y eso le relajaba.

Una mano ajena de pronto le tomó de su muñeca deteniéndolo — Deja de hacer eso — Otabek se tapaba la nariz con la otra mano libre mientras soltaba el suave agarre. — dejas salir mucho olor.

—¿Te molesta?

Otabek calló unos segundos, con el ademán de pararse. No pudo realizar su acción puesto que de un parpadeo a otro unos ojos entre verdosos y celestinos le miraron fieros. Yuri Plisetsky había tomado su forma híbrida, y no estaba dispuesto a que el alfa se marchara, enroscando su cola en la pierna ajena y clavando sus garras en el suelo advirtiéndole enojado que no se alejara lográndolo. Vio cómo la mirada del mayor se perdía entre su pelaje fino y abundante como quien se emboba por querer acariciar a algo realmente bello y suave.

Pero no le dejó hacerlo. Gruñó antes de que siquiera el alfa pudiera levantar la mano. "Quédate. Pero no me toques" el mensaje era claro. Se enroscó en él mismo por el frío y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

—No me molesta — murmuró al cabo de un par de minutos el kazajo, cuando notó ya el calmado respirar del durmiente a su lado. —... pero entiende que antes que persona, _soy un alfa._

.

.

.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta frente a él. Como esperando que en cualquier momento el mismo chico abriera la misma con semblante calmo y un aura a paz. Pero no. Otabek no volvería, y mucho menos atravesaría aquella puerta otra vez porque lo había traicionado, lo había dejado atrás, le había mentido y lo más doloroso: había preferido cuidar de un chico desconocido antes que quedarse con él que lo había cuidado con tanto esmero cuando era sólo un adolescente pequeño, frágil, débil y perdido.

El pomo de la puerta se giró y por unos segundos su dolida alma pensó que sí, se trataba de Otabek... pero la realidad le golpeó la cara con la cruda verdad nuevamente:

—¿Viktor? — uno de sus guardias — ¿se puede? — notó como el alfa dudaba en entrar por el penetrante olor encolerizado suyo.

—Sí.

—Estamos buscando por el perímetro y-...

—¿Los encontraron?

—No, pero-...

—Pero qué, maldición — golpeó el mesón haciendo estremecer levemente al hombre — ¡¿Pero qué?!

—P-pero hay avistamientos de otro Clan cerca de la mansión — habló rápido.

Viktor sintió que aquella noticia era sólo otro problema más a la lista. Un presentimiento pesado se le hizo en la consciencia y las palabras lejanas de Chris _"¿Por qué te esmeras en buscar y no te das cuenta que ya lo tienes en tus manos?"_.

—La huella de Yuri Plisetsky — dijo con rabia en cada letra de ese nombre — el Clan Leroy está tras Yuri Plisetsky — levantó la mirada.

—Así es señor...

—No los dejaremos tener a ese chico — avisó con dureza, saliendo de la oficina a paso fuerte y demandante, siendo seguido por el hombre — sobre mi tumba me arrebatarán a ese estúpido chico, no sabrán utilizarlo de buena manera, sólo lo quieren para follarlo un par de veces y luego comerlo. No saben cuánto podrían pagar por ese pellejo que tiene. Envía a más hombres a buscarlos, diles que Viktor Nikiforov lo ordena.

—Sí señor. — asintió y se fue de inmediato a llevar a cabo su tarea.

El peliplata se detuvo a medio pasillo, observando por la ventana cómo sus hombres comenzaban rápidamente a moverse por la mansión saliendo por la puerta delantera al rastreo de quienes estaban en ese momento en su camino. Intentaba forzosamente no pensar en Otabek para no llenarse de rabia otra vez.

Tendría que pausar por un tiempo la búsqueda de Yuuri por al menos unas semanas hasta encontrar a uno de los dos bandos que buscaba. En su interior sentía que todo se le estaba juntando, que poco a poco el instinto comenzaba a domarlo y las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Apretó frustrado sus puños. No podía dejarse controlar por el instinto, sería un error fatal teniendo a tanta gente bajo su cargo él mismo debía ser el pilar y balance ahí.

 _"Ya estaremos riendo cuando salgamos de esto"_ la voz del azabache se le hizo demasiado lejana, demasiado dolorosa.

.

.

.

El día siguiente no fue muy agradable para los fugitivos, o más bien, nada agradable para Otabek, que por accidente de su somnolencia y el salto que había dado por mantenerse despierto había pasado a llevar a Yuri bruscamente recibiendo por el reflejo del rubio un nuevo rasguñón a la colección que tenía en su mano por el mismo.

Además, Yuri había hecho un berrinche de aquellos por tomarse sus medicamentos más los supresores. Otabek tuvo que amenazarlo para que se las tomara y eso sólo había conseguido el aumento del enfado del ruso.

Atravesaron el bosque en silencio. Uno enojado y el otro atento a los sonidos que pudieran haber a lo lejos, pendiente de los olores; el de Yuri, el suyo y en caso de que un tercero interviniera, miraba con desconfianza cada vez que algo se movía a lo lejos. Sentía en su nuca los ojos de alguien... de algo, pero no sabía de qué podría tratarse si había estado atento todo ese tiempo y nada parecía salir a la vista.

—¿Quieres dejar de estar así? Me estás poniendo los pelos de pun-... — ahí estaba...

—¡Yuri!

Gritó a tiempo para que el rubio reaccionara a quitarse del camino justo cuando un tigre saltó a su lado con toda la intención de sacarle un buen pedazo de brazo. El rubio se había engrifado por completo ante la presencia del tercero y en su mente no había otra solución más que la de siempre: correr. Pero la presencia de Otabek irritado llamó más su atención.

Un tigre común. No le tiraba más de la mayoría de edad, desnutrido, hambriento, casi sin fuerzas, salivaba mientras temblaba por las condiciones temporales y miraba a Yuri con deseo en los ojos. Y de no ser por eso, Otabek no se habría tirado sobre él por pena. Una sensación de celos irrazonables para con la mirada que le dedicaba el tigre hizo click en su cerebro descolocándolo a tal punto de hacerlo perder el sentido.

—¡Otabek! — El grito del omega lo sacó del trance.

Tenía bajo sus patas al tigre que respiraba con dificultad sin poder moverse. Lo miraba cegado por el hambre y el querer vivir aún si todo indicaba que moriría. La voz de Yuri había traído de vuelta sus sentidos; otros olores se mezclaban a lo lejos y eso no indicaba nada nuevo, Yuri ya se había percatado y miraba desesperado a sus espaldas buscando el lugar por donde llegarían. El desnutrido chico sólo había sido un señuelo para detenerlos.

Mordió suficientemente fuerte el lomo y una de las patas del chico como para dejarlo tumbado ahí sin llegar a matarlo. Una mirada fugaz entre café y menta para que el mensaje corriera en sincronización y echaran a correr en la dirección en que iban originalmente.

Tenían algunos metros de distancia, además de la experiencia de Yuri escapando de esas bestias con anterioridad. Pero con lo que el rubio no contaba era que el alfa se detuviera a medio camino casi errático, mirando con esos ojos profundos hacia todos lados como si de pronto se hallara perdido. Elevaba la cabeza oliendo algo que él no podía.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Otabek, no puedes hacer esto ahora, maldición! — le había exclamado Yuri frustrado.

Otabek daba vueltas en sí, oliendo hacia todos lados de forma extraña. El rubio notó las pupilas dilatadas del gran felino oscuro y sintió pánico por si en verdad el instinto comenzara a dominarlo y en el peor de los casos él quedara solo. Se devolvió aterrorizado y casi ahogado en pánico y se lanzó sobre él tirándolo a la nieve y mordiéndole las orejas y mandíbula para que entrara en sí nuevamente _"reacciona, reacciona ¡maldita sea, Otabek, tienes que reaccionar!"._ Su respiración se agitó cuando divisó a lo lejos y entre medio de los árboles a varios canes y felinos acercándose, le clavó con fuerza las garras en la pata y entonces el kazajo rugió por el dolor, pero dolor que lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos, mirando desorientado a Yuri quien tomaba nuevamente su cuerpo.

—¡No hagas eso! — le gritó mientras se ponía de pie y ya sin tiempo se echaba a correr de nuevo con el mayor tras él captando lo sucedido recién pero aún algo aturdido.

A tropezones por la nieve, el rubio intentaba mantenerle el paso a la pantera que le había adelantado unos dos metros más. Haber estado encerrado en la mansión de Viktor le había quitado la condición física que tenía y aunque los medicamentos calmaron el celo y los dolores, su respiradión seca dañaba su garganta con cada suspiro y jadeo.

No quería mirar hacia atrás, pero los sentía cerca, tan cerca que quizá sólo aquello era su energía para seguir alejándose lo más posible de ellos.

Cuando vio a Otabek detenerse nuevamente maldijo entre dientes pensando que había entrado en trance otra vez, pero no, el chico le esperaba para atravesar justamente...

—Un lago congelado... que conveniente...

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Lamento no aparecerme tan seguido. El colegio me tiene tapada en exámenes y trabajos :c_**

 ** _¡Pero ya tengo más o menos armado el próximo capítulo para no demorar tanto!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	14. Pieza XIII

**_Invernal_**

Antes de que Yuri pudiera reclamar, Otabek ya le había advertido con la mirada de que era su única opción de salir de aquel lío. Así que el rubio con un pequeño quejido, suspiró y pisó con cautela la orilla del lago. Un leve crujido lo asustó, iba a reclamarle al kazajo que no podía hacer eso cuando el otro ya se había alejado lo suficiente de él como para emprender su camino despacio. Se resignó, juntó valor y pisó nuevamente adentrándose delicadamente e intentando ser ligero (aún más ligero de lo que ya era).

Otabek iba a unos metros de él para no hacer tanto peso en una misma zona. Pero no perdía movimiento del omega que miraba a cada rato por si algo andaba mal. Cuando volteó hacia la orilla pudo notar que dos ocelotes se aventuraban despacio como ellos por el lago, otros cánidos también empezaban a llegar a la orilla probando con sus patas el lugar más seguro para comenzar a adentrarse tras ellos. No tuvo opción más que seguir caminando despacio, pata a pata, el frío lo calaba pero era un mal necesario. Quería acercarse a Yuri, que iba algunos pasos más atrás que él pero eso era imposible, caerían en el acto.

Yuri por su parte pisaba lo más rápido posible el hielo que reflejaba tenebrosamente ramas y trozos de matorrales bajo éste, intentaba ser lo más sutil posible pero aquel par de ocelotes que le seguían el paso a unos metros lo ponían nervioso, eran más ligeros que él y en ese estado mucho más rápidos. La desesperación llegó a él cuando uno, lo bastante cerca se tiró a morderle la mano sin suerte y recibiendo una patada por parte del omega, el felino resbaló con sus patas y le tomó algunos segundos lograr pararse nuevamente, en es momento Yuri pudo apreciar para su terror que a su espalda se hallaban nada más ni nada menos que una docena completa de canes salvajes siguiéndole el paso. Miró hacia adelante acelerando el paso por la presión. Cuando su pie resbaló al pisar mal, el primer crujido amenazante se escuchó congelando su sangre y la de quienes lo seguían,

Otabek volteó logrando interceptar la mirada aguamarina asustada del rubio _"Continúa, puedes hacerlo"_ le expresó con un gesto de cabeza. Alrededor del pie del Plisetsky una grieta en forma circular se había formado. Intentó alejar el pie lo más lejos posible y saltó lo más rápido que pudo alejándose de la grieta pero creando otra y alarmándolo aún más. Volvió a buscar a Otabek que ahora se intentaba acercar a él dificultosamente.

Los ocelotes juguetones rodearon delicadamente las grietas que Yuri había dejado, acercándose cada vez más. El rubio lo intentó una vez más, pisando nuevamente lejos de ellos, cerrando los ojos al caer y abriéndolos al notar que había pisado bien esta vez. La pantera se acercaba cada vez más a él y de cierta manea le tranquilizaba tener su protección.

—¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te alejaste? — le dijo enojado cuando por fin se juntaron. El kazajo sólo le miró con esos ojos chocolate y continuó el camino.

Pero el lago volvió a crujir ahora sintiendo nítidamente el peso de los dos. La grieta, a diferencia de las que había dejado Yuri, se extendió de inmediato juntándose con las demás dejadas anteriormente. Ya no había otra opción más que salir de ahí rápido, en simples palabras, corriendo.

Para Otabek era fácil de forma híbrida y con cuatro patas, ahí el inconveniente era el Plisetsky que miraba desesperado hacia atrás a quienes también habían captado la única opción: Correr o morir.

El rubio apuró el paso pisando lejos de las grietas que se esparcían con más ímpetu. La otra orilla estaba a unos metros pero se veía tan lejana que le desesperaba la sensación de estar acercándose y jamás llegar a ella. El primer trozo de hielo cayó y fue como un trueno bajo sus pies, miró fugazmente cómo algunos perros gigantes caían chillando e intentaban vanamente clavar sus garras al hielo que al fin y al cabo caía junto a ellos.

Ahora el único objetivo era no ser alcanzado por el rompimiento del suelo que les seguía. Para la sorpresa de ambos chicos, no fue Yuri quien resbaló al metro de la orilla, sino Otabek al intentar quitarle de encima el molesto ocelote que lo había molestado todo el camino. Resbaló junto al otro alfa un poco más lejos de él quedando inmóviles cuando la grieta les alcanzó y las patas de los otros híbridos no sabían dónde correr.

El kazajo reaccionó de inmediato parándose y corriendo otra vez hacia la dirección de Yuri que lo miraba preocupado un poco más cerca de la orilla. Pero de pronto cayó en otra verdad; como el hielo no se alcanzara a romper por completo, los demás llegarían a la orilla también. No quedaban más de cinco, pero tenía en cuenta que eran suficientes como para terminar con ambos.

Antes de devolverse vio la cara de incredulidad de Yuri. Intentando hacer presión sobre el lago no importara de qué forma fuera, le clavó las garras al lobo que más cerca se encontraba de él haciendo el piso crujir fuertemente otra vez y causando la ira del recién atacado que no dudó en morderlo de vuelta rabioso. Cuando el hielo comenzó a caer más rápido se zafó como pudo del animal notando que una de sus patas había comenzado a sangrar, doliéndole al caminar. Sintió los chillidos atrás suyo y sus patas traseras cayeron hacia atrás tocando la congelada agua, se aferró con las patas delanteras al hielo intentando anclarlas en vano.

Yuri Plisetsky miraba ensimismado y con frustración por no poder hacer nada cómo Otabek Altin intentaba agarrarse al suelo ya casi inexistente. Se le heló la sangre cuando el lobo con el que había peleado anteriormente le saltó por la espalda mordiendo cerca de su cuello y tirándolo hacia abajo.

No despegó la vista, no, no la quitó en ningún momento. Atento a cada movimiento del agua que ahora parecía descansaba en paz y sólo algunas burbujas la perturbaban desde lo hondo... Otabek no podía dejarle así como así, no podía simplemente dejarse arrastrar por un lobo pulguiento y... y no podía, simplemente no podía...

—¡Otabek! — gritó intentando recibir alguna señal de vuelta entre los trozos de hielo que ahora navegaban el agua invernal — ... — se quedó en silencio, un silencio sepulcral y tenebroso. El agua comenzó a agitarse otra vez, los labios semi abiertos de Yuri exhalaban el vaho, sus ojos abiertos de par en par observaban atentos y expectantes. —¿Otabek?...

La agitación del agua un poco más cerca de él logró sorprenderlo y más cuando notó que el kazajo había salido de ahí y no de donde el agua seguía burbujeando. De todos modos se acercó al felino que tosiendo y respirando dificultoso además de temblar como hoja de papel se había echado al suelo firme como si de la cosa más preciada se tratara.

—¿Estás bien? — se agachó junto a él, el kazajo volvía a su cuerpo pero no dejaba de toser. Le tomó por inercia la cara elevándosela para que le mirara — ¿Estás bien, cierto?

—Estoy bien — decía recuperando el aire. — mierda — el rubio notó que miraba atrás de él, volteó a tiempo cuando Otabek volvió a tirarse sobre un ocelote obviamente más débil. Hizo lo mismo que con el tigre; mordió su lomo y cerca de su cuello dejándolo herido pero no muerto.

.

.

.

—¿A cuánto estamos de Tau?

—A un par de kilómetros. Pasaremos la noche aquí — dijo el kazajo notablemente cansado mientras movía las brazas con una rama, no habían querido hacer fuego porque aquello sólo llamaría la atención de quien pudiera andar cerca y eso ya sería fatal para su condición. Hizo una mueca cuando Yuri pasó el alcohol sobre la fea mordida en su hombro y se removió un poco.

—No te quejes y no te muevas — le regañó. Ya le ponía nervioso tener al alfa medio desnudo hacia arriba frente a él y que se moviera produciendo el roce de sus dedos con su piel aún más.

Puso la gasa con cuidado y orgulloso de su trabajo le tiró por la cabeza la camisa para que se vistiera mientras sacaba otras gasas más pequeñas de la mochila para curar las heridas de la mano y brazo del moreno.

Cuando tomó la extremidad del chico sin mucha delicadeza notó que en el dorso de su diestra sus mismas garras estaban marcadas lo que le produjo un pequeño sentimiento de culpa. Y en su antebrazo otra mordida del mismo lobo que había herido su hombro.

—Sería más fácil con Yuko aquí — soltó el mayor pero de pronto sobresaltándose y quejándose por el exceso de alcohol que el rubio había usado, ofendido por sus palabras.

—Pues que lástima.

Cuando el rubio terminó con él, se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio las brasas, cercanos a ellas y distanciados entre sí. Yuri, volviendo a las antiguas mañas ariscas, miró de reojo a Otabek. Un suave frío le cubría el cuerpo antes empapado en aguas invernales, sus movimientos eran un poco lentos y sus labios estaban levemente morados, intentaba controlarlo pero temblaba suavemente. Dado el momento, no aguantó más el frío y tomó a su híbrido, esquivando e ignorando los ojos del Plisetsky para no verse débil o, al menos, no sentir vergüenza de ya haberlo hecho.

Para la sorpresa suya, el omega se acercó más a él, específicamente casi pegado a su lado. Le miró curioso por la acción pero lo único que lo hizo no hacer comentario fueron las mejillas rosadas del chico el cual sabía que si escuchaba comentario suyo, lo refutaría enojado. El suave olor del rubio comenzó a atontarlo de modo que el sueño no tardó en llegar a él, pero se negó a ceder.

—¿Por qué — la voz de Yuri logró sacarlo mejor de su somnolencia — te detuviste cuando íbamos corriendo?

Volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez fijo. Desde su punto de vista, mirando al chico desde abajo se apreciaba su pálido cuello interrumpido por el oscuro negro del collar grueso, la mandíbula delicada y el fino perfil le daban una apariencia femenina. Sin duda los omegas eran increíblemente bellos.

Pero no respondió, volvió a bajar la cabeza, incluso así Yuri no dejó escape alguno para que huyera de la respuesta.

—¿Qué fue lo que oliste? — las orbes claras le miraron serio, quería una respuesta, la quería ya.

La verdad, ni él supo bien qué había olido. En ese momento confuso, en la disputa de dejarse dominar por el animal que era y la mezcla de olores una extraña llamó su atención; olor a jazmín, pero uno pesado y amargo, como si estuviese alterado... Parecido al olor a jazmín de Mila. Aquel que siempre había amado y hubiera seguido de no se porque... porque Yuri lo trajo de vuelta en sí, y ver a ese pequeño chiquillo desesperado despertó algo extraño en su interior. La necesidad de proteger como hace mucho no sentía.

—Te hice una pregunta — Yuri le miraba enojado. Mierda, a ese chico podías enojarlo como fuera con ese genio. Cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido, pero atento a no hacerlo realmente, sólo quería mosquear al rubio para que no preguntara más — ¿Otabek? agh, maldición, oye... préstame atención, hey... ¡ah! Jódete — vociferó alejándose de él de nuevo al otro lado de las brasas y recostándose de espaldas a él.

Otabek miró la fina silueta del rubio y para sus adentros sonrió.

.

.

.

 _Se dirigía al interior de la casa, sin embargo la inusual forma en que las hierbas se mecían carecían de sentido alguno. El viento era frío, pero no tan fuerte como para mecerlas de aquella forma. Se quedó estático en su lugar mirando el vacío de la noche._

 _—¿Mickey?_ _—pronunció suavemente sin querer llamar mucho la atención._ _— ¿Mickey eres t-...?_

 _Unos ojos rojos interrumpieron su oración cuando se acercaron rápido. El aleteo de un pajarillo herido hizo eco en sus oídos y se acercó corriendo a donde la pequeña ave se arrastraba herida con una de sus alas rotas y casi totalmente suelta de su cuerpo. A pesar de la nieve no le importó echarse de rodillas a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos con el corazón hecho pedazos. El animalito miraba con sus ojos color sangre a quien le socorría fijamente y aún aleteando por el dolor. Estaba agonizando._

 _—Ya, ya, ya Maka... todo irá bien_ _— la acunó en sus piernas y brazos y cuando dejó de respirar, entonces, recién, se atrevió a soltar pequeñas lágrimas._ _— ¿ves? todo estará bien_ _— seguía susurrando acariciando las blancas plumas de su cabecita._

 _Reparó en el pequeño papelito que poseía en la pata y estrujándose las lágrimas iba a sacárselo... pero el destello de un par de ojos celestes en la oscuridad le hicieron por reflejo intentar ponerse de pie y huir._

 _—¡Sala!_ _— gritó hacia adentro de la casa._

 _Un lobo grisáceo y de ojos celestes bien conocido le saltó encima haciendo que soltara el cuerpo de su pequeño Maka lejos y cayera de cara a la nieve mientras sentía las garras de clavarse en su espalda._

 _—¡S-Sala! ¡Mickey!_ _— gritó con la desesperación en su tono y con el terror comenzando a carcomerle el alma._ _—¡Suéltame, p-por favor!_ _— suplicó en vano antes de que el animal sobre él comenzara a desgarrar su ropa y comenzar a sentir sobre él entonces lo que parecía ser un humano... sólo parecía, porque esas cosas no eran humanas y mucho menos personas..._

 _Sintió su brazo derecho ser mordido, mas no sintió el dolor en sí, sólo el adormecimiento de la piel que con el frío y el pedazo de carne arrancado ya no reaccionaba. Gritó cuanto la voz le dio, pataleó pero nada pudo hacer cuando su piel desnuda tocó el frío invernal del suelo y lo tomaron en cuerpo y esencia. Comenzó a sentir gruñidos de todos lados aún en su letargo y los vio a **ellos** , los mismos con los que había pasado gran parte de su niñez, siendo maltratado y manoseado. Unos ojos castaños lo miraban lastimosos y chillando despacio mientras era violado para no llamar la atención de la manada, en su mente supo que esa chica, por más amiga suya que fuera, no podía hacer nada para detener lo que con su cuerpo estaban haciendo._

 _El ardor de su cuello hizo que poco a poco comenzara a ver todo nublado, demasiado borroso._ _Sintió una segunda y tercera mordida en su cuello, sobre su marca, sobre su esencia sucia y manchada._ _Ya no sentía las piernas. La antes blanca y preciosa nieve ahora también había sido violada y profanada con un vulgar tono rojo que brotaba de su mismo cuerpo y las gotas o chorros grotescos que resbalaban por las sonrisas morbosas de esos alfas._

 _Recordar **esa** sonrisa preciosa y amada no ayudó en nada. Sólo trajo consigo dolor y sufrimiento. Y cerró los ojos finalmente._

Se reincorporó alertando a quien dormía a su lado. Notó su respiración cortada y alterada. miró hacia todos lados cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación y permitiéndose soltar una bocanada de aire y acariciar su cuello despacio, como si estuviera masajeándolo tras tener un gran peso sobre él.

—Una pesadilla — susurró casi sin voz.

—¿Pasó algo? — la voz adormilada de la chica le hizo mirar a su lado y sentirse culpable de inmediato. Se refregaba la vista con la palma de su mano mirando confusa.

—Ah, n-no, vuelve a dormir Sala — acarició los cabellos oscuros de la chiquilla pero ésta no volvió a recostarse.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño? — preguntó mirándolo fijo con aquel par de amatistas que poseía.

—Está bien, en serio, volvamos a dormir — insistió con un suave tono y una sonrisa cansada recostándose despacio sin intenciones de despertar al gemelo que dormía al otro lado suyo.

—¿Te traigo agua? ¿Quieres comer algo?... si quieres puedo cocinarte algo, no tengo problemas. — insistió pero se negó, agarró las sábanas y con dulzura la arropó otra vez negando.

—Yo estoy bien señorita, usted ahora debe dormir. Preocuparemos más a tu hermano si lo despertamos y lo que menos queremos es que se haga una bola de nervios porque si no...

— Porque si no le entra la locura y empieza a ponerse terriblemente sobre protector — rió despacio completando la frase.

—Así es — le dedicó una sonrisa y se acostó no sin antes también asegurarse que el chico estuviera bien tapado.

Sin querer hacerlo recordó la sensación de colmillos sobre sus brazos estremeciéndose bajo las sábanas.

 _Sólo un sueño, un sueño_. Se repitió temblando.

La noche estaba fría. Pero bien sabía aquella no era razón para su temblar.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Mis exámenes reanudan el miércoles así que aproveché de terminar este capítulo c:_**

 ** _Sobre el olor a jazmín: puessss, no, no diré nada xddd pero quiero que les quede en la mente al igual que "Maka"_**

 ** _Creo que la última parte les aclara algo de... TAMPOCO DIRÉ NADA XD gfsfdh y hacen aparición los hermanos Crispino que también tendrán un papel importante._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	15. Pieza XIV

**_Carne_**

Tau estuvo frente a ellos tres noches después. Habían llegado a eso de las 2 de la madrugada y no habían detenido el paso por las condiciones climáticas que podían congelarlos si no estaban en movimiento y por el Clan que Otabek estaba seguro que les seguía de cerca. Tuvieron que esperar en la oficina a las entradas de la ciudad unas horas por cuestión de los tiempos que disponía Yuri y su condición de omega además de pasar por la revisión y los archivos que poseían.

Lo primero que hicieron cuando ya estuvieron dentro fue pedir un cuarto en alguna hostal que más barata les saliera.

—¿Matrimonial? — había preguntado la chica que atendía.

Otabek y Yuri se miraron.

—Quién sería pareja suya... — resopló intentando ocultar su vergüenza el menor.

—Yuri deja de soltar feromonas — atacó de vuelta el alfa haciéndolo sonrojar y enojarse más, recibiendo un golpe en su hombro para nada delicado de ese -aparentemente- frágil chico.

Al final, y por cosa de dinero, escogió un cuarto con sólo una cama. Total, era por sólo unas horas y al entrar se dio cuenta que había un sofá al lado de la cama donde podría descansar él.

Yuri dejó tirada la mochila en la entrada y se deshizo por fin de todas las ropas que llevaba encima quedando sólo con los pantalones y una playera causando escalofríos de sólo verlo. "Soy ruso, además mi híbrido pertenece a la nieve" era la respuesta que daba siempre.

Por otro lado, el mayor decidió primero tomar un baño y dormir unas horas. Cosa que no hizo a muy gusto puesto que los quejidos del molestoso omega en la cama le hacían despertar e ir a taparlo cuando se removía inquieto. No lo vio venir cuando el mañoso el rubio le pegó una patada en el brazo herido. Con una mueca y rodando los ojos al fin aceptó que Yuri Plisetsky era un desmadre que no lo dejaría dormir en paz.

Se vistió nuevamente y salió a las calles.

Tau no era una gran ciudad como lo era Sigma; por estar cerca de sectores devastados por ataques de alfas hambrientos sus pobladores eran en mayoría gente sobreviviente de distintos lugares. No poseían gran esperanza de vida al estar cerca de la ciudad Omega pero de igual modo los cadetes intentaban cumplir con el propósito que le daban a su vivir: proteger a su gente, proteger a los betas.

Se detuvo en la orilla de una pequeña costa en donde el muro se detenía para dar paso a esta misma. La presencia de mar hacía que por esos lados la nieve fuera muy escasa y aliviara un poco el invierno... pero muy dentro el kazajo sabía que a pesar de su constante frío, lo que le causaba peso en su remordimiento era cierto ruso platinado.

¿Cómo estaría Viktor? Primero Yuuri y luego Otabek. El chico tenía en cuenta lo casi inestable que podría ponerse con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo peligroso que podría ponerse si se deja domar por lo animal... pero no podía con Yuri Plisetsky, simplemente, ese gato arisco y pesado tenía un no se qué que inevitablemente le hacía querer protegerlo, _necesitar_ protegerlo. Y sería honesto: aquello le daba miedo, esa horrible necesidad de alfa sobre protector no era normal (como le había dicho Yuko) y si continuaba de aquel modo terminaría todo mal como pasó con Mila. Mila, Mila, Mila, Mila, por más que quisiera dejarla atrás esa chica siempre salía a flote con esto o lo aquello.

¿Cuán patético se vería ahora frente al mar recogiéndose sutilmente mientras se tapaba los ojos por el sueño y el cansancio en sí? Acuclillado en la arena, ah, realmente detrás de su cara estoica muchos líos mentales se escondían.

Quería un consejo, pero no tenía a quién pedirlo.

Sintió un toque tibio en su hombro. Un vaso de café le era tendido por el Yuri que estaba logrando hacer desórdenes en su cabeza.

—Creí que estabas durmiendo — lo tomó con cuidado — gracias.

El rubio se sentó junto a él el la arena — Desperté cuando te fuiste... no sentí tu olor entonces, uhm, eso.

—Ya veo.

No dijeron nada más por un buen rato. Miraron las olas ir y venir por un buen rato mientras bebían despacio el caliente líquido que el rubio se había dado el tedio de traer desde que salió de la habitación.

—Entonces... — comenzó Otabek recibiendo la atención del menor — No eres de Gamma.

Para su sorpresa, Yuri soltó un pequeño jadeo a modo de risa. Dios, había sonado demasiado bello.

— No. Vivía a las afueras de Gamma, con mi familia. En las montañas donde es difícil transitar.

—Eres bastante convincente para mentir, ¿sabes? — le miró divertido — ¿Algo más que estés ocultando? — preguntó.

Yuri se lo pensó. _"Los aviones de papel"_ se dijo mentalmente — No. Nada de importancia. — sin embargo volvió a mentir — ¿Por qué tengo que ser el único honesto aquí? Tú nunca dices nada, Otabek Altin es un alfa kazajo aburrido y reservado. — se quejó.

—¿Hay algo que quisieras saber? — Otabek sintió que era lo justo y Yuri pareció pensárselo.

—¿Con qué otros omegas conviviste? — Genial. Otabek recién se dio cuenta de que Yuri era peligroso con el beneficio de la duda. El café de pronto le quemó la lengua.

—Con los del mi Clan pero a medida que terminaban de concebir cachorros los iban... ya sabes, los devoraban.

—¿Ninguno se salvó? — aquellos ojos cristalinos esperaban expectantes una respuesta y él ¿Cómo podía negarse a darle una? Aquel par de aguamarinos le estrujaron el pecho y una mezcla extraña de emoción y nostalgia lo invadieron.

—Intenté salvar a la última, pero murió de todos modos. — hizo una pausa pegado en los ojos contrarios que temblaban sin entender la oración, buscando una respuesta más fácil de comprender — No Yuri. Ninguno se salvó. — una decepción pareció bajar el brillo de aquellas preciosas joyas en el rostro del omega, como si con esa respuesta su mismo destino sería igual al de todos los omegas: morir. Si tan solo supiera que Otabek no dejaría que ello pasara por nada del mundo tal vez las joyas de Yuri Plisetsky hubieran sonreído con un brillo silencioso, pero no fue así.

—¿Quién era?

El humo del té subía sin prisa, perdiéndose en el ambiente. Otabek le quitó la mirada, se había embobado en aquel angelical rostro y no aguantaría mucho hasta que perdiera el hilo de la conversación por eso y quedara como tonto.

—Mila Babicheva. — Yuri notó el extraño tono con el que pronunció cada letra de ese nombre desconocido para él y su curiosidad creció más.

—¿Por qué? — fue lo único que salió su boca.

— Porque la amaba, es la persona que más he amado en el mundo Yuri. — contestó de inmediato sin pensar su respuesta, haciendo sentir a Yuri incómodo y algo fuera de lugar. — Murió dando a luz. Pero ni el cachorro se salvó.

Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirándolo incrédulo. ¿Había dicho cachorro?

—Dijiste que jamás habías tocado a un omega...

—Que yo amara a Mila no significa que el cachorro fuera mío. — dijo con pena y Yuri cayó en su error sintiéndose un insensible.

—Lo malentendí, disculpa.

—No importa, pasó hace unos años ya. —meditó un poco antes de continuar, los ojos del rubio le decían que continuara — Luego de eso me enclaustraron por un par de meses... — arrugó la nariz recordando el maltrato en el que poco a poco su especie perdía el control — y finalmente Viktor con Yuuri me salvaron. — El rubio escuchaba atento cada palabra, así enterándose que Otabek Altin resultaba ser sólo un alfa con un pasado triste.

—¿Yuuri? — fue raro preguntar por su mismo nombre.

—Yuuri es la pareja de Viktor — aclaró recordando al japonés. — desapareció hace un tiempo en... en un motín que armamos en una zona de enclaustramiento y Viktor lo busca desesperadamente desde aquel entonces.

—Así que Viktor sí tenía pareja — pensó en voz alta — pensé que era mentira que alguien como él pudiera tener pareja.

—Viktor no es alguien frío, Yuri. Las circunstancias lo hicieron así, conmigo siempre fue cariñoso, algo así como un hermano mayor. Aunque ahora me debe odiar — sonrió tenue y de forma forzosa, intentando aplacar el pequeño dolor en su corazón.

—Es mi culpa, lo siento.

Otabek miró a Yuri con sorpresa. Una disculpa sincera del rubio no se escuchaba todos los días y al parecer aquella mañana el chico se encontraba muy tranquilo. Pero lo que Otabek no sabía era que para Yuri Plisetsky temas como la "familia" eran una fibra sensible que por nada del mundo se debe pasar a llevar. Un tema que sí le importaba porque él no tenía una y que el kazajo se hubiera alejado de la última persona que consideraba de esa forma le hacía sentir culpable.

—Cuando tenía 6 años violaron y mataron a mis hermanos frente a mí. Fui el único que se salvó... todos terminaron muriendo... Toda mi especie... — El kazajo unió todo encajando de inmediato la personalidad del chico a su lado. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, ¿cuán salvajes y despiadados podían llegar a ser su especie? — Y desde eso tuve que cuidarme solo. Al principio no fue difícil, de hecho, fue fácil colarse dentro de las ciudades por ser pequeño. Después llegó mi celo y cuando comenzó los Escuadrones de la ciudad comenzaron a exigir cada vez más y más cosas a los pobladores descubrieron que yo no era un beta. — tomó del vaso entre sus manos — En raro estar dependiendo de alguien más y no me gusta ser una carga porque siempre tuve que estar solo. Y me gusta estar solo... creo — El rubio intentaba explicar indirectamente su comportamiento arisco para con el kazajo que escuchaba atento y captaba la idea.

—Por eso odias a los alfas — concluyó recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio. — ¿Te desagrado también? — la pregunta había salido involuntariamente del kazajo, pero no se retractó, incluso, se sorprendió por estar expectante a la respuesta ajena.

Yuri lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si lo estudiara, logrando ponerlo un poco nervioso pero no lo demostró.

—Me desagrada todo el mundo pero tú me desagradas menos que los demás. — Dijo despacito. Lo que para Yuri sonó como un cumplido vergonzoso, para Otabek fue una total incógnita... ¿Qué diablos quería decir eso?

 _Con el tiempo Otabek se daría cuenta que esas palabras de Yuri serían el inicio de algo grande para ambos._

Guardaron silencio un par de minutos hasta que Otabek volvió a romper el silencio:

—Tus hermanos estarían orgullosos de ti.

Ninguno de los dos se lo esperó cuando las orejas de Yuri brotaron solas entre sus cabellos. Otabek lo miró curioso sin entender la acción involuntaria del rubio que poco a poco comenzaba a colorarse con la mirada pegada en su vaso intentando evitar los ojos contrarios. Y cuando notó el movimiento sumiso de una de ellas hacia abajo entendió que Yuri Plisetsky se había emocionado de haber escuchado esas palabras que nadie nunca le había dicho y que habían logrado ponerle feliz.

—... ¡No te rías!

.

.

.

Los ojos de su hermana y a veces los suyos miraban el ave revolotear en círculos en el cielo. Maka parecía desorientado y a pesar de que buscara a cada instante un norte para ubicarse, siempre volvía a la misma rama del árbol donde tenía su hogar.

—¿Aún tiene el papel en la pata? —preguntó Mickey sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando por la ventana donde Sala estaba observando hacia afuera.

—Sí, es raro que Beka no lo haya recibido... ¿Y si algo malo le ocurrió? — volteó preocupada. Mickey no supo responder por más que quisiera bajarle las dudas, de muchas formas pudo haberle sucedido algo al kazajo y no quería hacer peor la preocupación.

—Deja a Maka, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer — fue lo único que dijo parándose de la mesa acomodando su abrigo y ajustándose las botas.

Sala imitó la acción y en nada ya se encontraban bajando la colina en dirección a donde el bosque se hacía más frondoso. No habían comido durante semanas trozo de carne y si seguían así no podrían aguantar el enloquecer por el hambre y en el peor de los casos atacar a cierto omega con el que vivían.

Fue una tarea difícil. La mayoría de los animales hibernaban esas temporadas y los venados no prosperaban mucho en aquellas zonas donde no eran los únicos alfas que cazaban. Sólo un par de conejos y una ardilla fue lo que a duras penas usaron para poder llenarse el estómago.

El olor de alguien desconocido a lo lejos hizo que Mickey dejara a el trozo ensangrentado del conejo de lado para centrarse en quien parecía acercarse. Sala continuó comiendo sin poder frenar el salivar y la ansias por terminar esa pieza de carne.

—Es la misma persona que el mes pasado. — susurró a su hermana.

—Debe andar vagando, déjalo... quizá esté moribundo y si es un alfa puede ser peligroso, de todos modos morirá.

—... Sabes que él te mataría si te escuchase hablar así — volteó hacia ella, Sala sólo se disculpó en voz baja sabiendo bien a quién se refería su hermano. — Escóndete. — ordenó.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la chica subió hasta la rama de un árbol ligeramente alta. Michelle hizo lo mismo, sólo que en un tronco algo más alejado que el de ella. Dejaron los rastros de sangre como carnada, pero el aroma que se acercaba era lo bastante dulce similar al jazmín como para delatar que no se trataba de un alfa, sino de un omega y al parecer de corta edad. Miró hacia donde estaba Michelle y como si estuvieran conectados supo que él también lo sabía, sólo que le negó con la cabeza en señal de que se contuviera.

Unas patas se escucharon, no era alguien experimentado en estar solo y lo supieron de inmediato. Un león joven, demasiado joven, quizá un niño. Miró la sangre a lo lejos y olieron de inmediato el miedo en él, el felino dubitativo miró a todos lados y se acercó a paso lento olisqueando aquí y allá trémulo, estaba demasiado delgado y seguramente no aguantaría un par de meses en ese estado. Luego de ver al conejito muerto bañado en sangre echó a correr aterrado.

Ambos chicos bajaron del árbol, se juntaron nuevamente y miraron por donde había partido nuevamente la criatura. Mickey tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, de entre los dos siempre había sido el más sensible pero el que mejor lo disimulaba menos con Sala que sabía decifrarlo.

—Deben estar siguiéndolo. Es mejor volver ya — Sala puso su mano en su hombro sacándolo de su trance y el castaño asintió.

—Yuuri debe estar cocinando la cena.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Bueeeeno, ¿Yuuri? ¿Yuuri? ¿Es Yuuri? Sí, joder, es Yuuri, el zorro ártico japonés desaparecido SIEMPRE ESTUVO CON LOS CRISPINO ¡Jaque mate para los que creyeron que era Emil el del capítulo pasado! Emil tendrá otro papel en esta historia algo anexo a mis bebés *inserte corazón. *Sigan atentos al olor a jazmín._**

 ** _Por ffffin terminé con todos mis exámenes c: algunos bien, otros como la mierda, pero en fin, están listos askjj_**

 ** _Creo que no tengo mucho más para decirrr ~_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	16. Pieza XV

**_Orgullo_**

—Otabek Altin y Yuratchka Plisetsky estuvieron en Sigma. Anocheciendo partieron de nuevo hacia el oeste y le perdimos el rastro cerca de las desembocaduras de los ríos. — Viktor suspiró, iba a decir algo pero el mismo guardia continuó — es posible que hayan caído al agua y muert-

—No. — Sentenció el peliplata de inmediato — Otabek no es tan tonto — inconscientemente, la muerte para Otabek no era una opción que cayera entre sus pensamientos. No era posible y no lo aceptaba. No era así. — No me importa, sólo sigan más al oeste. ¿Qué hay de Leroy?

—También van tras ellos... aunque van más adelantados, al parecer, van rodeando el lago por donde ellos pasaron. — hizo una pausa, pensándoselo, el alfa lo miró con expresión severa "no andes con rodeos" transmitió aquellos celestes ojos — son demasiados.

—¿El Clan Leroy? no es novedad.

—Más de doscientos. — de pronto soltó.

Viktor calló de golpe y un silencio tenso se hizo presente. Volvió a suspirar, maldita sea.

Los Clanes normales podrían bien ser manadas de 5 o hasta 30 personas... más de doscientos ya era casi un ejército, más incluso que los mismos hombres que Viktor resguardaba dentro de aquella mansión. ¿Cuánto dominio podría llegar a tener Jean Jacques Leroy sobre esas personas y en qué territorios?

—Se dispersan según zonas y las órdenes que de el líder. Es su estrategia, están por todos lados porque jamás están todos juntos, cada parte sabe algo y lo van pasando a través de mensajeros de un lugar a otro. Viktor, ese hombre es peligroso y mucha gente seguramente lo sabe y por eso lo siguen.

—¿Saben en qué zona está él? — su rostro comenzaba a mostrarse impaciente.

—Dentro de nuestro rango, pero no se ha mostrado. — el portador de malas noticias miró otra vez dubitativo a Viktor pero antes de que el cabreo de este mismo creciera decidió hablar rápido — sospechamos Christophe Giacometti tuvo algún contacto con él y cuando entramos a registrar el cuarto de chico Plisetsky, b-bueno, tenía ciertas _notas..._ de Jean Jacques Leroy.

La cara aterradora de Viktor giró hacia el hombre, su semblante serio y sombrío logró ponerle los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué? — pronunció lentamente.

El hombre tragó en seco — Yuri Plisetsky mantenía un tipo de contacto con Jean Jacques Leroy...

Viktor soltó un suspiro tremendamente largo para seguido soltar un bufido a modo de risa. De modo sorpresivo soltó un puñetazo hacia la pared creando una grieta bastante fea en él. El guardia a su lado se quedó estático y helado.

Si era así, entonces, seguramente Otabek tampoco sabía nada. Conocía del rencor y odio que le guardaba a Leroy y si se hubiera enterado que el rubio mantenía algún contacto con ese tipo no le hubiera ayudado a escapar. Ni él mismo le había nombrado a ese tipo por saber de su baja tolerancia a él, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que Yuri guardaba sospechosas notas de él?

— Beka, Beka, Bekita... cometiste un grave error. Saca a todos los hombres de la mansión, cerraré todo. Iremos tras ellos, no me importa encontrarme con Leroy.

.

.

.

Yuri pisó con cuidado las piedras para cruzar el riachuelo y no caer al agua. Se encontraban próximos a Omega, la ciudad atestada de alfas y eso podía sacarlo de su concentración al punto de que resbaló y Otabek tuvo que tomarlo para poder pasarlo hasta el otro lado.

El Plisetsky parecía mucho más calmado desde que tuvieron esa charla en la playa, incluso, ahora había mantenido un récord de dos horas sin insultar de ninguna forma posible a Otabek. Hacía caretas de repente obviamente por el enorme orgullo que poseía, pero no se quejaba y se había ahorrado los berrinches por esto y aquello que usualmente armaba siempre en las mañanas cuando debía tomarse algún medicamento, o cuando la comida no le gustaba, o cuando no quería caminar y el kazajo debía amenazarlo con dejarlo tirado a la deriva.

Yuri había comenzado a pensar en contarle a Otabek sobre las notas porque después de todo ya no pensaba irse con nadie más que fuera él, ¿no? Pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba por callarse en el momento justo cuando sus labios soltarían las palabras... ¿Por qué temía que el alfa se enojara con él? claramente le estaba ocultando algo importante puesto que el mismo dueño de las notas ahora les estaba siguiendo, eso era claro y no quería darle más problemas a Otabek haciéndole saber de su "extraño contacto" aunque... él no había hecho nada malo, ¿no? digo, nunca le respondió, nunca aceptó nada, nunca... _Nunca le dijo_ , y ese era el punto que lo hacía volver a callarse.

Quizá, sólo quizá, un pequeño quizá, le gustaba Otabek.

Pero su orgullo que desde pequeño había traído arrastrando y su repulsión a su especie en sí le hacían reprimir el sentimiento de querer ronronear cada vez que su aroma estaba cerca. No sabía cómo canalizar su cariño aparte de evitar los insultos, porque nunca había sentido atracción por nadie ni la necesidad de tenerle cerca a cada momento.

Cuando se enteró de que Otabek ya había sentido amor por otra persona se sorprendió, porque no se lo esperaba, le había tomado por sorpresa esa confesión. Y en el fondo de sí, nuevamente por su orgullo, se guardó una pizca de celos, una pizca bien grande de celos. ¿Por qué ese estúpido alfa podía ponerle así? ¡Era estúpido!

— Deja de mirarme así, no te he hecho nada — Otabek ahora le miraba, en ningún momento hasta ese se había percatado de que le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido mientras gruñía bajito ¿por cuánto tiempo había estado observando a Otabek?

— Muérete — murmuró bajando la cabeza avergonzado, pero sintió la suave risa del alfa que pudo revolver suavemente su estómago.

— Solías decirme eso a menudo.

— Solía desearlo a menudo. — dijo recordando que era cierto.

— Te estoy siendo útil, supongo que por el momento no quieres que me muera. — Yuri no pudo evitar la risa. — cuando te deje allá podrás desearme la muerte si quieres — el alfa sonrió, pero cortando de pronto el rollo del rubio.

— ¿Qué? — le miró con confusión — ¿Dejarme? Tú no-...

— Pienso devolverme, quedarás en buenas manos y además-...

— ¿Por qué? — estaba consternado, ¿Le iba a dejar e irse así como así?

— Quiero hablar con Viktor... aunque él seguramente quiera matarme. — Otabek miró de soslayo a Yuri que miraba el suelo mientras caminaban. Los cabellos rubios caían grácilmente, algunos estaban afirmados de forma desordenada tras la oreja de Yuri de paso dejando a la visa el collar negro del rubio pero eso solo le daban un apariencia preciosa.

— ¿Aún si quiere matarte? — murmuró Yuri apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos — Otatonto... — masculló caminando pasos más adelante suyo.

Otabek suspiró, genial, la había cagado con Yuri. Justo cuando todo parecía ir bien.

Solamente por eso a "Otatonto" no se le dirigió la palabra del soberbio gatito por toda la tarde y noche hasta que se durmió irónicamente apoyado en su espalda... dándole la espalda orgullosamente. Sí, y es que Yuri era un joven demasiado... único.

El kazajo no entendía el enojo (según él) sin razón por parte del rubio, ¿había alguna parte del plan que no le había gustado? quizá a Yuri no le gustaba convivir con más personas.

La cabeza del rubio ligeramente hacia atrás hacía que el rubio cabello rozara su mejilla. Le llegaba el olor de Yuri y debía admitir que el chico tenía un aroma extraño pero a fin de cuentas delicioso y atrayente. La respiración calmada de Yuri la sentía en su espalda cada vez que subía y bajaba, al igual que cuando suspiraba dormido. De pronto se vio fascinado estudiando cada cualidad de ese chico que aun si no podía ver en esa posición, la intuía o descifraba.

Yuri Plisetsky era alguien exótico. Demasiado único. Alguien que quería atesorar aun cuando no fuera de su propiedad.

.

.

El día siguiente Yuri había comenzado a hablarle de nuevo, palabras cortantes, pero algo era algo y Otabek estaba satisfecho con sólo un simple "estúpido" por parte de Yuri con tal de que no estuviera enojado por completo con él... Sí, quizá algo con su alfa interior estaba mal por no tener un orgullo "normal". Tal vez era porque las vidas ajenas eran tan o más preciadas para él que la suya propia, aún más la de ese rubio que la había pasado tan mal en el pasado.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la Ciudad Omega, lo hicieron con suma cautela, no detuvieron el paso en ningún momento. Yuri se estremeció cuando gritos a lo lejos comenzaron a oírse.

— No dejes de moverte — había alertado el alfa.

— ¿Son omegas?

— No — Otabek se engrifó cuando un fuerte rugido se escuchó — Son alfas.

Cortaron camino por un paso angosto y no fácil de ver entre unas colinas que daba a la parte paralela de ese bosque donde los árboles se esparcían de forma distanciada y no eran tan rebosantes. Era un lugar mucho más silencioso y de alguna forma tranquilizante. Algo increíble para Yuri que creía que caminar por esos lugares sería más peligroso de lo que pensaba; era como si esa zona estuviera aparte del mundo que los envolvía.

— Esa persona, ¿por qué vive por estos lugares?

Otabek subió y bajó los hombros.

— A veces el ojo del huracán es el lugar más seguro.

A medida que iban caminando la nieve caía de forma sutil y con gracia para la diversión de Yuri, que corría delante de Otabek a medida que veía uno que otro copo caer e intentaba tomarlo intacto.

Otabek veía al rubio correr en zig-zag, elevar sus manos y luego bajarlas despacio para terminar mirándolas y fruncir el ceño cada vez que el copo terminaba desarmado o se derretía antes de tiempo. Tras varios intentos fallidos, el omega pudo recién tomar uno bien.

Elevó el rostro con una radiante sonrisa hacia Otabek y corrió hacia él deteniéndose frente suyo.

— ¡Mira! — Le mostró emocionado sus manos, en donde yacía una linda figura con seis patitas que de a poco comenzaba a derretirse.

A pesar del ensimismamiento con que el Plisetsky observaba el objeto consumirse con el calor de su misma mano, Otabek no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a esas preciosas joyas aguamarinas que brillaban emocionadas, una emoción infantil que pudo con él y que le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en su estómago, una a la que temía demasiado volver a sentir y hacerse más grande... pero que le hacía sentir demasiado bien, demasiado vivo.

— Se deshizo... — elevó la vista y le pilló mirándole quizá demasiado cerca — ¿si-siquiera la viste? — murmuró sintiendo el calor en su cara y de pronto apretando sus dedos en donde no había quedado más que agua.

A Otabek le costó un poco procesar la pregunta, Yuri le embobaba por completo.

— No... lo siento — vio de pronto la cabeza del rubio agacharse.

— Imbécil — Otabek sonrió dando un paso hacia atrás seguido de una mueca cuando Yuri levantó el rostro mostrando un ceño fruncido, bien hecho Otabek, ¿la había cagado por segunda vez? — Lo había atrapado para mostrártelo a ti... — para su sorpresa, la vergüenza estaba plasmada en el rostro del rubio que de a poco se le coloreaban las mejillas y le pareció sumamente tierno el gesto. — Intentaré atrapar otro... ¡Pero te golpearé si no lo miras bien! — exclamó volviendo a correr frente a él.

Otabek asintió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, pero sintió un conocido aleteo, uno gentil y pacífico. Fue entonces cuando vio en la copa de uno de los árboles esos ojos color sangre tan conocidos que le hicieron soltar un corto suspiro de alivio. Eso significaba que estaban cerca.

— Maka... — el búho baja planeando en círculos y al reconocerle le miró fijamente ladeando su rostro. Otabek acarició las plumas albinas del ave. — Lo siento, hice que tu trabajo se atrasara — dijo refiriéndose a la nota que ahora sacaba de su pata.

De reojo vio a Yuri acercarse desconfiado. Supo que tenía razones de estarlo ya que le había omitido esa parte de la historia.

— De inmediato te lo explico — el rubio asintió y quedó mirando al ave, entonces Otabek notó la intención del rubio — no hace nada.

— Claro que no hace nada — rodó los ojos — es sólo un ave... — Otabek se quedó mirándolo, entonces, aguantando la sonrisa burlona para no molestarlo y esperando a que el rubio acercara su mano para acariciar a la criatura blanca que reposaba en su antebrazo estirado.

Levantó de a poco su mano y desconfiado hasta que Otabek le tomó esta misma levantándola con más confianza y precisión llegando al cuello de Maka, en donde el rubio crispó los dedos queriendo retirarse cuando Maka volteó sus ojos hacia él.

— No va a reaccionar mal contigo, eres un omega, él lo sabe. Tuvieron que pasar meses para que se acercara a mí.

Apretó despacio la mano de Yuri para que no la retirara y de a poco pudiera acariciar al ave que confianzudamente dejó a Otabek para posarse sobre el brazo de Yuri esta vez, mirándolo como si pudiera presentarse. Entonces el rubio perdió el miedo y disfrutó de la suavidad de las blancas plumas. Notó que en una de sus patas traía un pequeñísimo dije que lo nombrara _"Maka"_ y recordó la primera vez que lo vio en el patio junto al kazajo, cuando el último lo miró como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo ultramente secreto.

— ¿De quién es? — preguntó cuando Otabek comenzaba a abrir la nota dejando a la vista una caligrafía un poco enredada pero de cierta forma bella.

 ** _Beka..._**

 _ **Me alegra saber que todo esté bien, ¿cómo está Viktor? por favor cuida de él y mantenme al tanto de todo.**_

 _ **Cuídate. Con cariño: Yuuri K.**_

— Yuuri... — los ojos del Plisetsky se abrieron confundidos. — Qué... eso quiere decir que tú... — miró al kazajo que también dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia él con expresión seria.

— Yuuri Katsuki desapareció para Viktor. Pero Yuuri Katsuki siempre estuvo en contacto conmigo.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _¿Qué tal el capítulo? Iré desarrollando -ahora sí- mucho más la relación de Beka y Yuri askjdj. ¡Ah! Y también, quiero que tengan en cuenta que a Otabek le da miedo la sensación de gustar de alguien por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Mila (en donde ella siendo un omega, todo salió mal :c)_**

 ** _Todo se agradece, corazoncitos gays, follow y sus review *máscorazoncitos_**

 ** _Gracias por leer bellezas!_**


	17. Pieza XVI

**_Lazos_**

Yuri quedó desorientado, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Otabek? la confesión sobre Yuuri Katsuki quedó dando vueltas en el aire, entre sus respiraciones, entre sus ojos abiertos de par en par, entre los chocolates de Otabek que silenciosos esperaban una respuesta; un golpe, un insulto, lo que sea por parte del rubio, pero éste sólo atinó a decir:

—No te vas a devolver.

Oh, no, claro que el Plisetsky no lo iba a permitir. Otabek tenía demasiado en su contra como para que lograran quedar en "buenos términos" con Viktor, además, inconscientemente estaba usando ese muy buen argumento para que así el azabache se quedara junto con él.

—No puedes hacerlo, ¿Y si te pillas más alfas de vuelta? digo, y en el imposible caso de que logres llegar ¿Qué si Viktor tampoco piensa disculparte? ¡¿Qué harás si se entera que le ocultaste a Yuuri Katsuki?! — la mirada del kazajo parecía demasiado calmada en comparación a las palabras del rubio.

—No tengo mucho que perder, incluso si algo malo pasa — puso ambas manos en los hombros del rubio que lo miraba con una molesta impresión a su respuesta — tú estarás a salvo aquí, tienes que prometerme que no te expondrás.

—¡Pero-...!

—¡Yuri! — elevó su voz haciendo estremecer al omega — prométemelo. Si no, todo lo que recorrí para poder cuidarte habrá sido en vano, ¿me lo prometes? — el rubio arrugó la nariz, en el dilema de hacerle caso por obligación o negarse, que era lo que más dictaba su corazón porque no quería que le abandonaran, no otra vez, no Otabek. — quizá no me vaya hoy, ni mañana, pero cuando lo haga... por favor...

Yuri tragó seco. Lo lamentaba por los duros esfuerzos del alfa, pero él jamás se iría a someter ante las palabras demandantes de uno. Incluso si era lo más razonable y beneficioso para su propia persona.

—No. — sentenció — ¡No te voy a prometer nada! — se soltó de su agarre y corrió unos pasos más adelante junto a Maka.

—Yuri... — dejó atrás con la palabra en la boca a Otabek Altin.

No le iba a hacer caso; ese era su lema, ese era él, quizá no era lo más conveniente, _pero era lo que él quería._

—¡Yuri... ese no es el camino! — Otabek rodó los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil ponerse de a cuerdo con ese niño? Jamás había conocido omega más llevado a su idea, más fiero y decidido... y Yuri Plisetsky era todo eso y más.

Para sus adentros sonrió. Sabía que ese rubio era especial desde el primer día en que lo vio: cuando el carisma de Viktor no logró llegar a él ni un pelo y cuando su fuerza de voluntad fue más fuerte que sus mismas necesidades básicas.

Luego de dirigir a Yuri en la dirección correcta, definitivamente no le habló más sentenciando que Otabek en efecto la había cagado de nuevo. Pero por alguna rara razón, el camino lograba ser ameno, la calma que transmitía ese lugar al menos los sacaba de la presión de estar al descubierto o eso sentía el omega.

Y lo que al final del camino estuvo frente a él, tuvo que darle créditos: una casa de dos pisos blanca como la nieve casi como si quisiera camuflarse junto a ella, por unos segundos le pareció demasiado bella y casi algo demasiado bien planeado por el camuflaje que daba a la distancia.

Al ir pasos más adelante, notó de inmediato a Maka revoloteando alrededor de una criatura blanca como la nieve también, pero de inquietantes ojos carmesí que lo miraron rápido y alertado.

—Yuuri — la voz del kazajo llegando a su lado le hizo dar un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa.

Yuuri Katsuki quedó unos segundos estático fuera de la casa, con Maka entre sobre su lomo y afilando la vista, sobreesforzándola para realmente creerle a su mente que quien creía que era estaba realmente ahí. Caminó lentamente y a medida que reconocía a Otabek iba tomando forma humana y sus pasos más avivez sobre la espesa nieve.

—¿Beka? — una sonrisa confundida creció en su rostro y saltó a abrazar al kazajo fuertemente, siendo correspondido en el acto. — Eres tú, p-pero por qué, digo, no respondías y-y creí que... estaba tan asustado — balbuceaba con la vista humedecida. — ¿Qué haces aquí? hacen, d-digo. — recompuso al separarse notando la despectiva mirada del Plisetsky a su lado — Pasa, está helando aquí fuera, l-lo siento, estoy divagando mucho es que... — volvió a sonreír — no lo puedo creer.

—Está bien, sigues igual que siempre, prometo contarte todo — únicamente mencionó, entonces Yuri cayó en cuenta de la sonrisa que Otabek portaba en su rostro para con el otro omega.

Los últimos pasos hacia la casa los dio al lado del kazajo, obviamente sin hablarle, pero como si quisiera primitivamente "cuidar lo suyo". Cuando entraron sintió el calor en las mejillas y un aire hogareño le hizo sentir nostalgia rememorando a su antigua casa; junto a sus padres, abuelo y hermanos.

—¿Yuri? — la voz de Otabek le llamó, se había quedado pegado mirando hacia un punto muerto — ¿vienes?

—Sala y Michele salieron hace un rato y no han vuelto. Se pondrán felices cuando te vean — aseguró Yuuri, quien también se veía bastante contento teniéndolo ahí.

Sentaron en la sala de la casa. El rubio observaba todo disimuladamente, ese lugar ya olía de por sí a una mezcla entre alfa y omega, sin embargo no era un aroma inquietante como el que otras veces había olido. Sólo... algo con la presencia demasiado amistosa de ese azabache con Otabek le ponía incómodo.

—Antes de comenzar, él es Yuri Plisetsky — presentó el kazajo, el rubio sólo miró a Yuuri.

—¡Ah! El chico del que me escribiste — asintió — Yo soy, uhm, Yuuri Katsuki — respondió amable y sintiendo extraño tener ambos el mismo nombre.

—Lo sé.

Yuri prestó un poco de atención ¿Otabek había escrito sobre él? quizá debía comportarse y cooperar con Otabek si se había tomado la molestia... pero se sintió tonto de pronto ¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora mismo estaba enojado con ese tonto alfa!

—Él es así — se refirió Otabek a la mirada recelosa que le daba al Katsuki. Luego se dirigió al azabache serio. — de seguro tienes muchas preguntas, pero primero necesito que me hagas un favor, uno muy grande —Yuuri asintió, así que continuó. — Necesito dejar a Yuri contigo.

Abrió sus ojos aún más confundido, mirando al rubio que se mordía las mejillas con unas ganas tremendas de discutir con Otabek otra vez. Frunció el ceño amenazante con el Katsuki que sólo atinó a encogerse un poquito por esos ojos.

—¿Qué pasó con... Viktor? ¿dónde está él?

Otabek alternó la mirada entre ambos omegas.

—Viktor quedó en la mansión. Tuve que sacar a Yuri de ahí porque... — el rubio le apretó el brazo, temiendo de las palabras que diría — podemos confiar en él, _puedes ser sólo tú aquí_ — susurró acariciando su cabello bajando hasta su mehilla y de alguna manera calmándolo. Le soltó el brazo despacio y si no hubiese sido el regocijo de esa caricia hubiese reclamado de inmediato contra Otabek una vez más — Yuri resultó ser lo que Viktor buscaba — el nombrado vio los labios del Katsuki separarse levemente por la sorpresa.

—Un... ¿leopardo de las nieves?

—Sí. El último — se inclinó hacia el azabache desde el sofá de enfrente — necesito se quede aquí, al menos hasta que vuelva. — "Si es que vuelvo" pensó inevitablemente.

—¿V-Volver? ¿Dónde te vas? Yo-no... sigo sin entender mucho. — se sonrojó y jugó con sus manos. — ¿Eso significa que le diste la espalda a Viktor? — su voz sonó un poco amarga y Otabek lo entendió. — Temía que se quedara solo pero si él es importante para ti, también puedo entender eso...

—Gracias Yuuri — agradeció tremendamente el gesto.

—¿Qué harás?

—Nos venían siguiendo, supongo que rodearé el camino de vuelta y volveré con Viktor para "solucionar" las cosas — entonces la cara de Yuuri se desarmó con horror.

—No puedes volver, te matarán cualquiera de los dos.

—¡Ves! — exclamó de pronto el rubio, saliendo de su silencio — ¿Ves que no te puedes devolver? ¡Hasta él lo sabe! t-tú — se avergonzó de pronto y se ruborizó de rabia — ¡Eres tan terco, te odio!

A zancadas salió de la sala y dio un portazo cuando salió de la casa. Yuuri quedó estupefacto, por Beka, por Yuri, por la situación en sí. Otabek en cambio suspiró, desde que le contó a Yuri el plan había estado terriblemente irritable con él y ahora acababa de decirle que lo odiaba. De alguna manera ese comentario le dolió.

—No te preocupes, ya te dije: él es así. Lo siento si causa problemas. — dijo mirando por donde el rubio había salido y ahora se lo escuchaba gritar groserías e insultos al aire en ruso... si tan sólo supiera que él sabía el idioma y podía saber exactamente lo que le gritaba. Volvió a suspirar. Yuuri asintió un poco temeroso, nunca había visto a un omega tan... así.

—Se parece a Mickey...

De pronto ambos se miraron incómodos con el mismo pensamiento: esos dos o podían llevarse demasiado bien como podían ser una bomba de tiempo juntos... y lo último sonaba más factible.

El kazajo le explicó con mayor detalle lo que había sucedido desde que Yuri llegó, hasta cuando tuvieron que huir, sobre Leroy que nuevamente había aparecido y una manada suya los había emboscado en el lago y de Yuri en sí para hacerle saber de su temperamento y costumbres.

—Pareces conocerlo bien — de pronto Yuuri rió recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas. Otabek notó el mensaje oculto en esa frase.

—No tuve más opción que empezar a conocerlo por mi cuenta. Él no era muy cooperativo.

—Pero él tiene razón. No te puedes devolver Beka, el camino el largo, hay muchos enemigos y aunque me duela decirlo... créeme, Viktor es uno de ellos ahora. — arrugó la nariz negando, dolido, pero aceptándolo.

—Tengo que hacerlo — se acercó al azabache y se acuclilló frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas en una forma de que lo entendiera — Viktor es importante para mí, al igual que tú, pero Viktor es...

—Más cercano a ti — completó la frase sin ninguna pizca de celos o algo, de hecho, detrás de ellas había un claro deje de cariño fraternal.

—Sí. Y siento que aún lo necesito en mi vida — apretó las manos del Katsuki — tú conoces más que nadie ese sentimiento.

Sabía que Yuuri quería evitar que el tema se desviara a Viktor y él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si Yuuri no perdonaba a Viktor él mismo se seguiría dañando por dentro guardándose esa tremenda pena en medio de la soledad en la que se había recluido por decisión propia y el bien de ambos. Sin embargo el omega no estaba listo, agachó la cabeza y asintió débilmente.

Dentro de sus mundos Viktor jugaba un rol fundamental, más para Yuuri por ser su omega. Pero suficiente, él no quería pensar más en eso.

—No estoy de a cuerdo con que te devuelvas, pero... ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarlo? — preguntó a medida que Otabek volvía a sentar frente a él, refiriéndose a Yuri. Su pregunta iba a ser respondida cuando se adelantó a agregar — Y no me vengas con chorradas de que está en ti ayudar a la gente, que es el instinto de alfa o cuanta cosa más — abrazó sus piernas mientras se carcajeaba divertido al ver el rostro de Beka y descifrar exactamente lo que iba a decir. — Es lindo, ¿Es eso?

—Claro que es lindo — respondió enseguida, pero se avergonzó un poco de su misma respuesta y su estoico rostro evitó los ojos del Katsuki — ... es decir, todos los omegas son lindos — Yuuri rodó los ojos, una respuesta tan ambigua era típica de ese (aún) niño frente a sus ojos.

—Te gusta. — aseguró.

—No lo diría así.

—Eres un libro abierto para mí, Beka — se burló el japonés frente al avergonzado alfa.

—No lo entiendes... — se tiró hacia atrás en el sofá, estaba agotado — él es tan jodidamente difícil, sólo dile que el día está soleado y te hará la ley del hielo por todo el día. Siempre es muy orgulloso, esquivo, demasiado quisquilloso...

—Pero te gustan rebeldes.

—... quizá eso me atrae un poco.

—¿No deberías ir a hablar con él ahora? — preguntó.

—No, ya estaba enojado, hay que dejarlo solo. Cuando le de hambre volverá a hablarme seguramente.

Yuuri sonrió dulcemente. Que Otabek estuviera al pendiente de alguien más le resultaba tremendamente tierno y más aún con la inocencia (o estupidez) de Otabek al hacerse el desentendido. Claro que aquello también tenía que ver con que fueran alfa y omega, pero Yuuri podía notar algo más ahí, algo muy hermoso y que sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se desarrollara de forma natural.

—Iré a verlo yo entonces, puedes descansar aquí, estoy cocinando así que vuelvo pronto. — Otabek pensó en detenerlo, pero por un segundo también pensó que si el efecto maternal con el que Yuuri trataba a las personas podía con el carácter del rubio (como pasaba con él) le vendría de maravilla para todos, así que dejó al chico ir.

El rubio después de gritar sus descargos al aire se había sentado cansado en una de las paredes laterales de la casa de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y puchero gracioso para quien lo viera. Esperó varios minutos a que el estúpido de Otabek lo fuera a buscar pero éste ni se había dignado a salir lo que logró sacarlo más de sus casillas y comenzar a mascullar maldiciones contra él. Cuando la puerta se abrió dio un brinco y sintiéndose un poco tonto miró con una pequeña esperanza de que se tratara del alfa... pero no.

—Tsk — chasqueó irritado, ¿por qué había venido ese chico japonés y no quien realmente quería?

—¿Yuri? — preguntó el azabache sentándose a unos centímetros de él — Otabek me dijo que te dejara solo un rato.

—Ese malnacido — lo interrumpió en voz baja ¡No quería estar solo! ¡Quería a Otabek rogando su perdón!

—Pero si vamos a vivir juntos quiero que nos llevemos bien — dijo amigable, el rubio rodó los ojos, genial, lo que le faltaba.

—Mira. Si me voy a quedar aquí no es porque quiera, sino porque Otatonto me obliga y yo nada puedo hacer. Está bien si me ignoras y yo te ignoro, no quiero a más gente en mi vida. — aclaró de inmediato.

—¿Estuviste mucho tiempo solo? — indagó recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del rubio para seguido convertirse en una alerta y molesta — Yuri, no sé lo que hayas pasado y seguramente estuviste solo mucho tiempo. Te entiendo porque también soy omega y a veces es muy... difícil vivir o sobrevivir en este mundo. — comenzó a jugar con la nieve con las manos desnudas — Si algo he aprendido con los años, es que la soledad no te lleva a nada bueno más que la destrucción misma. Tu vida se hace importante sólo para ti, ¿pero luego qué? sólo la tienes a ella y si mueres nadie podría recordarte, nadie nunca habrá podido amarte ese tortuoso tiempo en soledad que tú llamarías "vida", nadie nunca habrá reído, discutido y llorado contigo, jamás habrás sentido la esperanza provocada por alguien, ni el cariño, ni nada. Sólo pena, desesperación por mantener tu vida a salvo, rabia, dolor por tu soledad... y un frío silencio — poco a poco captaba la atención del rubio — Quiero creer que sin las barreras de alfa-beta-omega, todos somos personas, personas distintas, personas malas o buenas, pero personas al fin y al cabo y eso nos hace estar ligados de una u otra forma, sólo debes encontrar a las personas correctas, las que te hacen sentir y las que te aman aún después de la muerte. Hay que mantenerse en movimiento, hay que llorar más, confiar más, amar más ¿Quieres aferrarte a nada con una vida solitaria y en vano? ¿O prefieres, aunque sea por poco tiempo, experimentar y compartir las más bellas emociones con alguien más? — le miró directo a los ojos. Sangre y hielo se encontraron en el dilema.

—... — no pudo responder, en cambio, agachó la vista aceptando que tenía un grado de razón.

—Beka me dijo tu híbrido — comentó — siento que seas el último, ¿pero quieres saber algo que tenemos en común?

—Somos omegas — dijo obvio.

—Además de eso — Yuri intentó pensar, pero nada vino a su mente y terminó negando con la cabeza — somos híbridos de nieve, ahora, ¿quieres ser mi amigo o no?

El rubio pensó que ese último era un pésimo argumento, pero tras pensarlo se dio cuenta que hace mucho no conocía a alguien con su mismo gusto a la nieve y al clima frío. La mano de Yuuri se había estirado hacia él y una cierta confianza creció para esa persona que le sonreía dulcemente y olía a cerezos con arándanos. Estiró su mano aún algo dudosa y estrechó la contraria de forma suave, recibiendo una alegre sonrisa del japonés.

—¿Tienes hambre? — pronunció justo cuando el estómago contrario rugió y el rubio asintió entre sonrojado, ansioso y el ceño fruncido — Estoy haciendo katsudon... aunque no sé si te guste...

Luego habría de confirmar que al ruso le encantó, cuando devoró por completo tres tazones llenos hasta quedar exhausto.

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _No acostumbro a actualizar por las mañanas, pero adivinen quién se supone que terminaría este capítulo tipo dos/tres de la mañana pero se quedó jugando con la gata, viendo Game of Thrones, tomando té, pegada leyendo o reblogueando cosas en la tablet, contestando wsp, sacando la vuelta y terminando demasiado tarde el capítulo (once de la mañana... plss)... Pues yo *seapunta._**

 ** _Hace un frío terrrrible en Chile :c sé que en otros lugares/países debe hacer más... ¡pero se supone que esta hueá es de clima templado! Qué está pasando doctor García :c_**

 ** _*Quiero representar a Yuuri como el lado maternal de esta historia, la típica persona que a pesar de tener mil y un problemas siempre estará para sus bebés y ayudando al otro en vez de a sí mismo._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	18. Pieza XVII

**_Abrazo_**

Los Crispino llegaron entre empujones para poder tirarse a los brazos de Otabek y ahogarlo entre abrazos y preguntas. Sala no se soltó del cuello del azabache hasta que cayó en cuenta de otro inquilino de aroma peculiarmente dulce que era desconocido para ambos.

El japonés los presentó y les dio una pequeña explicación que a partir de ahora sería uno más del hogar. Mickey simplemente asintió dándole la bienvenida y Sala se colgó ahora del cuello del rubio que a pesar de sentirse hastiado con el río de preguntas de la italiana, las aguantaba por la charla con Yuuri que lo había hecho reflexionar y la mirada temible de Mickey que era un claro "Trata mal a mi hermana y no tendré piedad contigo".

—¡Qué delicioso hueles Yurio!

—¿"Yurio"? — preguntó el rubio confundido.

—Sí, ya que Yuuri también se llama igual y suena descortés ponerte "Yuri 2" te diremos Yurio, ¿te gusta?

—¡Para nada! — arrugó la nariz mientras seguía reclamando con la chica que seguía abrazada a él.

Otabek los miraba divertido, al parecer se estaban llevando bien.

—¡¿Y qué es eso de que huelo delicioso?!

—¡Pues es que hueles muy bien! — Sala inhaló cerca del oído del chico — olor a omega. — puso una cara sádica haciendo por unos segundos que Yuri la mirara con terror.

—Sala, basta, lo estás asustando — esta vez Mickey había intervenido, por celos y por el pobre Yuri.

—Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó con una sonrisa soltándolo al fin.

—Sala y Mickey tienen recién catorce años, pero ya tienen casi dominado su lado alfa. — avisó Yuuri por las dudas, recibiendo la atención del ruso que aún así no cambió esa mueca de incomodidad — han estado conmigo por muchos años, en serio no hacen nada — Mickey infló sus mejillas, no le gustaba ser tratado como un perro rabioso, Yuuri notó su error con esas últimas palabras así que acarició sus cabellos despacio — Lo siento Mickey.

Sala en cambio, no le importó, de hecho asintió ante esas palabras.

—Está bien — terminó calmándose el nuevo omega del hogar.

Otabek había quedado en segundo plano hasta ese momento, el kazajo no había querido decir nada porque Yuri seguía enojado con él y además prefería observar la escena en silencio. Eso fue hasta que los Crispino comenzaron a bostezar y se despidieron para ir a acostarse al cuarto que compartían con Yuuri, este último guió a Otabek y Yuri hasta una habitación del segundo piso dándoles la última noticia por su parte:

—Solo hay una cama — torció los labios un poco nervioso de la reacción de Yuri, pero el rubio simplemente avanzó comenzando a quitarse la ropa. — ¿No hay problema? — dijo un poco atónito al silencio de ambos.

—No. Ya hemos compartido cuarto antes — dijo Otabek restándole importancia.

—¿E-En la misma cama?

—No, pero... — el azabache miró a Yuri que comenzaba a levantar las sábanas y meterse entre ellas en silencio y hasta el rincón dejando un gran trozo libre.

—Da igual... pero como me toques te parto la cara — amenazó recostándose sin mirarles. Yuuri sonrió y asintió, haciéndole una seña a Otabek de "suerte con él y no mueras en el intento".

El japonés se retiró y no molestó más, por otro lado el alfa se acostó con una distancia prudente de Yuri pero con el pasar de los minutos notaba que por más que intentara e intentara dormir no podía, tener a Yuri al lado no ayudaba mucho y sólo hacía crecer su insomnio. Volteó mirando en la penumbra el techo como si hubiera algo interesante ahí hasta que sintió el chico al lado suyo removerse.

—Duérmete — ordenó en voz baja, quiso sonreír, ya decía él que estaba muy tranquilo.

—Creí que tenías sueño, te veías cansado.

Lo sintió voltear hacia su costado y cuando miró curioso verificó que en efecto Yuri le miraba con cara cansada y unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se removió hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

—Discúlpame —pronunció bajito el kazajo provocando en Yuri el gusto interno porque al fin se estaba arrastrando por su disculpa. —Sé que no quieres que me vaya... y no te gusta socializar mucho, pero me molesta que me ignores — soltó con toda sinceridad por unos segundos sorprendiendo al ruso.

Yuri se contuvo de soltar una sonrisa boba de alegría, ese chico con la más mínima palabra estaba cavando hondo en su corazón. En cambio, hizo una mueca extraña y se apegó más a él, logrando descansar su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, tanto así que Otabek temió que el rubio escuchara los sorprendidos y agitados latidos de su corazón.

—Eres un tonto. — Otabek sonrió tenue y concordó con un "ajá" — y un terco, un alfa imbécil mucho más que todos, no sabes la rabia que me das, eres tan inútil...

Paradójicamente a sus palabras, el Plisetsky apretaba la playera del mayor como diciendo que no se alejara, y Otabek con todo el autocontrol posible obedecía como buen perro guardián el no tocarle por su propia integridad física y además no provocar a Yuri ya que podía nuevamente sacar toda su bipolaridad y joder el momento.

Yuri, por otro lado, hacía su mayor intento para no enojarse con él mismo por estar haciendo lo que hacía; de a poco comenzar a pasar su brazo por el fornido torso del chico tornándose en un dulce abrazo, uno que había deseado hace mucho sin darse cuenta él mismo. Sintió su cara enrojecer mientras seguía insultando al mayor que aceptaba cada una de sus palabras.

Cuando cesó, Otabek se permitió hablar suavemente:

—¿Aún me partirás la cara si te abrazo de vuelta? — el rubio meneó su cabeza aún en su pecho — ¿eso es un sí?

—... Es un no — reclamó de mala gana, avergonzado, pero el azabache debía asegurarse si no quería cagarla... como estaba acostumbrando a hacer últimamente.

De pronto descubrió un nuevo gusto de la vida, uno que hizo a su dudoso corazón pegar el salto en altura y decidirse sin permiso a latir por ese omega menudo y soberbio que ahora entre sus brazos descansaba sin molestia alguna, pegándose a él como un dulce gatito. Abrazar a Yuri Plisetsky era ir en contra de todos los miedos que su corazón y mente albergaba en cuanto al sentimiento de "amor" se trataba, porque para Otabek no era tan simple dejar ir a Mila... pero en ese momento, sintió que esa carga ya no era más, que Yuri podía darle la oportunidad de intentarlo otra vez y él, con miedo y decisión, tomaba la oportunidad entre sus manos poco a poco pero sin quererla dejar ir.

Porque Yuri para él comenzaba a ser prioridad. Una que no podía descuidar, una preciada y bella que quería guardar y ocultar del mundo porque la vida de esa joya se valía de eso.

—¿Otabek? — musitó un pequeño "Mmh" para que supiera que le escuchaba — ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan rápido?

Mierda.

Sintió su sangre helarse y seguramente su corazón dio un salto con eso.

—... Es porque estoy vivo. — dio una respuesta terriblemente estúpida. Yuri guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que lo incomodó — ... y tengo miedo de que me golpees si hago algo mal. — el rubio soltó un jadeo a modo de risa. Buena zafada Otabek, se la había creído.

—¿Otabek?

Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez el nombrado no habló, de alguna manera Yuri supo que de todos modos lo escuchaba, pero se tomó unos segundos para poder convertir ese sentimiento en su mente en palabras simples sin que el orgullo lo hiciera tropezar y guardárselas.

—Gracias.

Sin necesidad de un por qué, cada a uno sabía a lo que se refería.

—No es nada. Por ti lo hubiera hecho de todos modos.

.

.

.

El lago circulaba con naturalidad y paz, tanta como los cadáveres que flotaban hasta la orilla o que se estancaban entre las ramas de las frías aguas. Viktor arrugó la nariz al verlos pero supo darles otro uso.

Ordenó a uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba a buscar a Lilia al otro lado de la zona en que estaban para negociar esas preciadas pieles que no podían desperdiciar ahí como si nada. Rescataron las que pudieron y otro se encargó de la custodia de ellas hasta que la mujer fuera notificada y llegara. Por otro lado, Viktor se vio en la obligación de seguir por el camino recorrido por Otabek y Yuri además de otro grupo de Leroy.

Rodear el río resultó mucho más tedioso de lo que imaginó; perdieron más de una hora en ello y más encima los roqueríos eran terribles si al menor paso en falso te descuidabas y caías. El mero instinto era lo que les estaba ayudando, el olfato en ese momento era el sentido más necesario pero a veces perdían más tiempo descifrando el camino a seguir entre la nevada que cubría los rastros de los que anteriormente pasaron por ahí.

Viktor era un líder duro, no daba tregua a sus acompañantes ni descanso alguno, viajaron sin dormir por dos días hasta llegar a Tau, en donde obviamente tuvieron que pasar lejanos a la entrada de la ciudad de lo contrario serían cazados o en el peor de los casos enclaustrados. Y eso no estaba entre los planes de Viktor, ni pensarlo.

El platinado notó que algo andaba mal cuando se sintió observado. De a poco escuchaba a uno que otro animal de los suyos gruñir a la nada o engrifarse sin razón aparente. Le pareció extraño hasta que divisó a un par de ojos amarillentos observarles desde las alturas de la montaña. El ladrido soberano que dio fue acatado de inmediato por quienes lo seguían para capturar a quienes estuvieran espiándolos, sin embargo sólo lograron cazar a uno: un zorro rojo alfa, para su maldita desdicha al parecer dos más habían huido.

—De dónde eres — interrogó al zorro que se negaba a tomar forma humana y gruñía mientras era rodeado por las decenas seguidoras de Viktor. — No te conviene para nada resistirte conmigo — amenazó inclinándose al nervioso animal.

Un chacal al lado del zorro se acercó más de la cuenta y mordió al aire haciéndolo retroceder en son de que se rindiera sino tendría pelea. El acto se repitió ante la mirada con desdén de Viktor y su infinita paciencia que dio su última gota cuando finalmente el zorro fue mordido en la parte del cuello y chilló removiéndose.

Se acercó despacio al animal y le tomó cerca de donde había quedado la herida, tirándolo en un movimiento totalmente bruto hacia atrás, volvió a chillar y a gruñir en su defensa. Intentó moderlo, pero el ruso apretó el agarre dejando su dentadura al aire inmovilizado.

—Perteneces al Clal Leroy, ¿no? sabes dónde está él. — otro lobo volvió a morder la pata trasera del animal, pero no le soltó hasta que lloró lo suficiente como para que ignorara por un segundo a Viktor y en un parpadeo ya fuera nada más ni nada menos que una adolescente alfa de mirada acabada y moribunda. Viktor hizo una seña para que le soltara la (ahora) pierna de la chica y en silencio esperó sus palabras mientras ella intentaba recobrar el aliento con una herida sangrando en su nuca y pantorrilla.

— M-Maldito... — musitó, pero enseguida siendo mordida esta vez sobre la misma herida de su cuello con hambre incontenible por otro lobo. Se lo quitó como pudo de encima entre sollozos, gritos y la penetrante mirada de Viktor. — ¡Está a la cabeza! ¡Va a la cabeza! — gritó desesperada.

—A la cabeza de qué.

—N-No lo sé — agachó la cabeza, rendida sobre la fría nieve, tomando la herida que ya no paraba de chorrear — una expedición, ahh, no lo tengo muy claro, persiguen un omega, ¡n-no lo sé! sólo... va a la cabeza — suspiró quejándose — Jean Jacques va cerca de Omega...

Varios notaron como la mandíbula del Nikiforov se tensaba y contuvieron sus ganas de atacar a la chica que ahora se desangraba ahí, murmurando maldiciones y temblando como una hoja de papel.

—Déjenla morir, nos vamos — ordenó comenzando a correr al frente, ya no había tiempo que perder.

Lo tenían en la palma de su mano. Jean Jacques Leroy estaba ahí y Viktor Nikiforov no lo iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Estoy con tragedia y es que entro el lunes al colegio :c además estos días han sido como una montaña rusa (a veces muy bueno, a veces muy jodidos, a veces demasiado nada) pero siento que les cumplo (y me hace feliz de paso) con traerles el capítulo *besitos_**

 ** _Uhm, creo que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero muuuchas gracias por todas las visitas, comentarios y lo que sea, en serio, los leo todos y me hacen tremendamente feliz cada uno c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer bellezas!_**


	19. Pieza XVIII

**_Cuidado_**

El alba subía sutilmente, los jadeos y el sonido amortiguado de las patas sobre la nieve eran casi incesantes y Viktor poseía siempre la frente en alto y la nariz alerta. Habían corrido toda la noche y nadie se vio capaz de parar a aquel Clan de más de ochenta alfas.

La chica muerta dejada kilómetros atrás era una señal clara: Ni piensen en acercarse.

La misma sensación al llegar a Omega atacó a todos; de pronto se vieron jodidamente observados de todos lados y muchos empezaron a hacer las mismas señales obvias de ladrar y gruñir hacia todos y ningún lado incluido Viktor que a momentos sentía olores mezclados y ojos atravesando su nuca.

Para sus adentros sonrió, sonrió con miedo. Porque Viktor aún era humano y también le temía a la muerte pero si era algo por lo que valía la pena sacrificarse, joder, estaba hasta dispuesto a vender su alma al demonio con tal de llegar a Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin, inclusive si ahora mismo el olor de demasiadas especies se intensificara a tal punto de tener que detenerse a dar la cara por los que le seguían.

—¡Sal de ahí Leroy, sé que estás aquí! — gritó cuando tomó su cuerpo otra vez.

Escuchó más patas y quienes se habían parado atrás suyo comenzaron a rodearlo a modo de defensa. Fue entonces cuando los ojos no tuvieron más opción que comenzar a salir, algunos de los arbustos, otros saltando de los árboles y un par de pocos de pequeños rincones de la colina a su lado. Dios, eran tantos, a simple vista al parecer poseían el mismo número de integrantes, pero eso tampoco dejaba de ser una desventaja cuando lo importante era la fiereza, la fuerza y la resistencia.

Viktor aguardó, aguardó, aguardó... aguardó y siguió aguardando con la respiración lenta y fría en la garganta.

Hasta que ahí, en medio de un pasillo de tigres, apareció la cabecilla. Jean Jacques Leroy. Caminando calmo, con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro tal y como alguna vez Viktor le conoció hace muchos años atrás cuando tan sólo eran unos críos, cuando Leroy aún aprendía a cazar pajarillos y ardillas y él era un lobo vagando solo y moribundo por el bosque.

No había cambiado. Esos ojos azules y dientes filosos, aquella seguridad y agresivo brillo en el mirar. No, definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

—Viktor Nikiforov.

—No me hables tan amistosamente.

—¿Por qué no? — alzó sus manos divertido — hace mucho que no te veía...

—No te hagas el idiota Leroy — acusó de inmediato agudizando su mirada celestina — Violaste mi territorio, infiltraste a Chris para colarte información y no bastándote con eso... vas siguiendo al omega que me pertenece como mercancía.

Un silencio se situó entre ambos, luego de unos segundos Leroy sólo bajó su sonrisa acercándose de a poco y con los gruñidos de los seguidores de Viktor.

—Mi Clan necesita omegas fértiles, necesitamos concebir hijos alfas fuertes y deliciosos omegas para la cena.

—¿Sobrevivir? ¡Ja! no me hagas reír, ustedes son capaces de comerse hasta entre ustedes mismos no importan de qué especies sean. No son más que bestias salvajes. ¿Un omega? eso es sólo un fetiche para ustedes.

Lo miró severo, pero en unos segundos no dudó en hacer aparecer su sonrisa y dijo elevando su voz:

—Aunque bueno, no podía esperar más, digo, _Yuuri Katsuki no pudo concebirte un hijo ni menos cederte su carne._ ¿Qué irías a saber tú de omegas?

Suficiente.

Viktor sintió la sangre hervir con ese comentario y no esperó más. Se encargaría de despellejar vivo a Jean Jacques Leroy.

.

.

.

Yuuri había conseguido que Otabek aceptara quedarse hasta la primavera, o sea, hasta un par de semanas más; cuando la nieve comenzara a derretirse y el lago se llevara sus vestigios en ese momento echos agua, cuando el sol se dignara a aparecer apaciguando de a poco la temperatura, cuando las aves salgan de sus nidos, las ardillas dejaran de hibernar y toda vida silvestre comenzara a poblar el suelo nuevamente con un bello manto verde.

Yuri era un experto en fingir pero esa vez todos notaron un leve brillo en los ojos claros del ruso que hasta incluso había mejorado de humor tras que Otabek aceptara quedarse un tiempo más, ya conversaba más hasta con Mickey y por más que lo negara comenzaba a agradarle Sala.

Por otro lado, Otabek seguramente era el que más lejos al sentimiento de tranquilidad estaba puesto que si bien esa casa tenía un aura cariñosa y pacífica, no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Jean Jacques Leroy podía encontrarles y, de ser así, arrastrar a todos ahí a un futuro incierto y (más que posible) trágico.

De vez en cuando sentía miradas en su nuca que lo hacían voltearse, y casi siempre se trataba de Yuri que como un gato en la espera de un cariño llamaba su atención discretamente. Otras veces se trataba del otro Yuuri, que se quedaba mirándolo como si lo estudiara ya que seguramente sospechaba que también algo andaba mal.

Sala y Mickey eran más directos y no esperaban a que los miraran cuando llegaban y se tiraban a los brazos en busca de algún cariño o para que jugara con ellos... momento en que podía aprovechar de celar a Yuri para su entretenimiento, le daba gracia y ternura ver cómo el rubio de a poco se colaba entre el juego reclamando y enfurruñado como quien no quiere la cosa.

Con los días Yuri había perdido el miedo y hasta a veces se permitía sacar sus orejas siempre y cuando Otabek estuviera cerca o nadie le viera (como cuando vivía solo).

Aquella mañana Otabek se había levantado temprano, le había prometido a Sala y Mickey salir con ellos a cazar algo. Hace mucho que no lo hacía y le emocionaba salir con el par de hermanos como en los viejos tiempos cuando eran más pequeños y mucho menos experimentados.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? — se disculpó una vez que sintió a Yuri gruñir desde el rincón que ahora era su parte de la cama.

—Claro que me despertaste — reclamó enfadado y con la voz ronca, mirándole por una rendija de las mantas con las que se tapaba totalmente.

Aunque su intención inicial era seguir durmiendo, Yuri terminó levantándose de todos modos al igual que Otabek que luego de darle un par de sobornos, un poco de comida, arrastrarse por él un rato y mimarlo con un par de caricias estuvo listo para retirarse sin que el menor se enojara, dejándolo junto al Katsuki.

Bajando por la nieve, entre jugueteos y gruñiditos divertidos, de pronto y de súbito, Sala guardó silencio quedándose estática. Mickey, que iba unos metros más adelante junto a Otabek se percataron de ello y entonces se voltearon curiosos.

—¿Qué es?

—El mismo de la semana pasada — le miró confundida y sorprendida, apretando los dientes.

Otabek agudizó el olfato y fue entonces cuando un olor terriblemente familiar le dio un golpe frío, dejándolo clavado en el suelo y con un mareo repentino. Era el mismo olor que había percibido cuando venía huyendo con Yuri hace algunos días y el mismo olor que lograba ponerle el mundo de cabeza, olor a jazmín.

—¿Un omega? — la pregunta si bien iba dirigida a él mismo, Mickey respondió.

—Sí, ha estado cerca de un mes rondando por aquí... en serio no puedo creer que esté aún vivo.

 _"Omega"_ sintió un leve escalofrío por su espalda.

De entre los árboles un leoncillo pequeño y desnutrido apareció. Cojeaba, traía una una pata herida, estaba famélico y a los pocos pasos no pudo con su propio peso y cayó.

Sala tuvo que morderse el labio y tragar saliva para dejar sentir esa sed desesperante. En cambio, su hermano se quedó mirando fijo al animal con un sentimiento de pena y ganas de ir a socorrerlo de inmediato pero siendo detenido únicamente por su shock mental.

El primero en reaccionar a tiempo fue Otabek, quien se acercó corriendo y tan rápido como lo tomó en sus brazos notó el deplorable estado del omega que chillaba inconsciente por el olor a desconocidos que seguramente percibía de ellos.

—Tendremos que devolvernos — avisó el azabache emprendiendo rápido el camino de vuelta.

Algo dentro de él se removió con miedo ¿quizá era el tener a otro omega entre sus brazos? ¿quizá porque aquellos seres les parecía demasiado frágiles y hermosos? ... ¿era acaso ese extraño olor en él? no lo sabía, en ese momento asumió que era la mera desesperación de tener a alguien muriendo frente él y nada más. Luego se preocuparía de encontrar otra razón para ese sentimiento tan opresor en su pecho.

La chica se adelantó para tener que evitar el olor de ese niño al que no estaba acostumbrada. El olor de Yuuri ya no provocaba mucho en ella y comenzaba a tomar el ritmo de el del Plisetsky... pero aquel león traía el olor inocente de un omega fresco: _un omega puro, sangrando y a punto de morir._ Y eso la mareaba. Increíblemente Michelle podía resistirse a la tentación, pero ella no, aún no estaba totalmente lista.

Cuando Yuuri sintió la puerta abrirse, lo primero que vio fue la cara contrariada de Sala.

—¿No ibas con Mickey y Beka?

La chica ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca y se quedó mirándolo algo desorientada.

—¿Dónde está Otabek? — ahora el ruso se asomaba desde las escaleras, apenas había sentido la puerta abrirse bajó curioso.

—¿Sala? — Yuuri se acercó preocupado y a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. — ¿S-Sala? ¿pasó algo? — pero ella negó con la cabeza y se le tiró a los brazos llorando despacio.

El rubio por unos segundos se asustó y pasó de largo pensando en lo peor, se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a volver a abrirla y salir en busca del alfa pero esta misma fue abierta por fuera y un olor dulce llegó a él haciéndole arrugar la nariz. Otabek venía con un felino en los brazos.

El japonés vio la escena casi demasiado rápido y solo bastó una mirada preocupada de Otabek para que comprendiera y fuera a buscar un botiquín al baño.

—Q-Quién es... — preguntó el Plisetsky siguiéndole hasta la sala en donde el azabache se sentó con la cabeza del animal sobre sus piernas y revisando su rostro en busca de alguna otra herida.

—Estaba en el bosque — respondió Michelle rápido, mientras en sus manos traía una fuente con agua y Yuuri le seguía con una caja blanca en las manos.

—Tiene fiebre, ¿dónde estaba?

—En el bosque — contestó Sala, había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos seguían vidriosos. — estaba vagando y, a-ahm, ya lo habíamos visto antes pero-...

—¡¿Y lo dejaron ahí?! — exclamó el japonés indignado — no me lo puedo creer ¿en qué estaban pensando? ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? — les preguntó a ambos hermanos.

—No queríamos darte problemas y creímos que-que se iría... pero no se fue — musitó Michelle un respaldando a su hermana pero no aminorando su culpa.

—Llegó a tiempo, unas horas más y hubiera muerto por el clima — dijo inyectando algo en uno de los muslos del chicoy comenzando a limpiar la herida para luego vendarla adecuadamente.

Aún así suspiró dejando el tema de lado, entendía el cuidado que le regalaban ese par de hermanos pero esta vez se habían pasado. Aún así decidió pasarlo por esta vez, tal vez luego tendría una charla con ellos y aconsejaría a Sala puesto que sabía que la azabache se frustraba cuando no podía contener su lado alfa y muchas veces terminaba llorando (como ahora).

.

.

—Duerme, yo cuido de él por un rato — le había dicho Yuri una vez en la habitación.

—No puedo dormir — cerró los ojos con pesadez, a pesar de todo y el cansancio, no se sentía capaz de dormir.

Luego de cuidar de las heridas del niño, quedaron de acuerdo en que descansara en la habitación de Yuri y Beka porque (además de no haber otra) en la de Yuuri ya dormían tres personas.

Otabek miraba con cara cansada al leoncillo que dormitaba débilmente, con la respiración acelerada y paños fríos en su cabecita.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a su lado tirando del brazo del alfa sin mucha fuerza. Otabek le miró preguntando qué quería pero lo único que recibió fue una mueca obvia que claramente ocultaba la pena del rubio. Sonrió cuando comprendió en mensaje, pero Yuri se tomó esa sonrisa como una burla y se retractó.

—Bueno, s-si no quieres vete a la m-...

—Está bien — se tiró sobre las piernas del ruso justo antes de que este se parara — siempre eres tan generoso — bromeó serio pero con gracia en la voz.

—Cállate... — musitó con calor en sus mejillas.

El silencio era agradable y de a poco el rubio tomaba confianza acariciando los cabellos azabaches del chico recostado en sus piernas. Dentro de nada tuvo a un gigante gato negro durmiendo y ronroneando por el suave toque.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Había descubierto un punto débil en Altin: cuando rascaba detrás de su oreja se pegaba a su mano en busca de más cariño.

Repasaba con cuidado la piel tostada, sin querer tocarla pero a la vez deseando explorarla casi en totalidad. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba podía ver entre maravillado y avergonzado el cuello del kazajo y la forma en que la piel caía firme y lisa dando paso a la ancha espalda ya notándose marcada a través de la tela de la sudadera que traía y la leve curvatura hacia sus hombros igual de fuertes. Se mordió el labio despacio, aguantando uno que otro pensamiento que se recriminaba no debería estar pasando por su mente.

Delineó despacio esa curva haciendo que el chico se estremeciera entre sueños y quejarse despacio. Estuvo a punto de reír pero se aguantó para no despertarlo.

Mientras se entretenía con el mentiroso que decía no querer dormir pero que acabó durmiéndose de todos modos, echaba vistazo a ratos al niño en la cama. Algo dentro de él sólo deseaba ver a ese omega despierto, sentía que a pesar de la pésima primera impresión que tuvo de ese pobre niño (por robarse la atención de Otabek) portaba algo especial en él y que no por nada Otabek sentía preocupación.

Cuando notó que probablemente el paño en su frente estaba caliente y ya debía remojarlo, removió al azabache despacio en el pequeño asiento de la ventana en donde estaban y lo dejó ahí recostado.

Se acercó al chico y cuando volvió a poner el paño frío gimió. Un gemido tan indescriptible que le puso los pelos de punta e hizo su pecho estrujarse con algo que no supo identificar pero que le obligó a quedarse a su lado y no separarse de él por un largo rato con sus ojos aguamarinos abiertos de par en par, mirándolo fijamente.

Yuri no se dio cuenta, pero Otabek se había despertado justo cuando se separó de él. Y lo que pudo identificar de inmediato le hizo sentir una ternura terrible y un cariño enorme que no supo de dónde había salido: Era un gemido de cría y Yuri había respondido a él atendiéndolo de inmediato con su lado omega.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Les traigo este capítulo bien tarde porque~ se supone que terminaría temprano pero~ me quedé viendo a mi gata coquetearle al gato del vecino (y puta, cómo no imaginarme a Yuri y Otabek, debería ser ilegal no hacerlo sdkjckds Agosto mes de los gatos *corazoncito)_**

 ** _me demoré porque... no, en verdad no tengo excusa dsjfhj_**

 ** _Bueno~ de aquí en adelante creo que me encargaré de hacer un poco trizas el escenario pacífico, sobretodo con Viktor y Jean y lo que sucederá luego jashj_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	20. Pieza XIX

**_Alfas_**

Viktor se abalanzó sobre Jean pero el puñetazo no logró llegar a su cara puesto que el chico logró removerse lo suficiente como para que el puño impactara en la nieve justo al lado de su cabeza. Viktor gruñía sin poder controlarse, tenía la sangre hirviendo y esa jodida tranquilidad en el rostro ajeno le alteraba de sobremanera.

Un par de tigres ordinarios corrieron para defender a su líder pero la manada del ruso no se quedó atrás y en nada le cubrieron la espalda de forma recelosa, revolcándose en la nieve entre mordida y arañazo limpio. Entonces el panorama empezó a convertirse en caos, una mezcla de peleas sin limitaciones y todos queriendo defender la postura de su clan.

Viktor como lobo gruñó sobre Jean que altanero había alzado su sonrisa otra vez.

—Mira qué desastre, pudimos habernos unido.

Jean, como el león imponente y audaz que era, rugió mordiendo una de las patas de Viktor que aguantó un alarido de dolor, desahogándose con golpearle con una de sus patas el ojo derecho y haciendo que lo soltara. Le ganaba en tamaño, pero no iba a retroceder, ya había tomado su decisión y aunque quisiera retractarse intentar separar a esa maraña de animales que luchaban por su vida y su orgullo sería imposible, además, su propio orgullo y el de su omega habían sido pasados a llevar.

Yuko, que hasta ese momento había permanecido al final de las líneas con aparente calma, ahora intentaba mantenerse viva a toda costa sacando esa fiereza que hacía mucho tiempo no usaba. Tenía rabia, estaba igual que Viktor; Yuri para ella también era intocable y no dejaría pasar el que lo trataran como simple ganado.

Pero Jean llevaba la obvia ventaja y Viktor no podía encontrar el momento oportuno para atacarlo. Su pierna sangraba y dolía demasiado, ese desgraciado había llegado al hueso, tan sólo unos segundos más y le hubiera destrozado la extremidad entera.

El sólo recordar a ese imbécil diciendo el nombre de su pareja, con esa voz y ese tono petulante le hacía apretar la mandíbula. _"Yuuri Katsuki no pudo concebirte un hijo ni menos cederte su carne"_ ¿Qué se creía que era para hablar así? no era nada, no sabía nada.

Se abalanzó de nuevo encima y esta vez mordiendo una de sus orejas, clavando sus colmillos en ella y sintiendo el asqueroso sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, el rugido del chico no se hizo de esperar y Viktor sintió dos animales sobre su espalda intentando hacer que soltara su mandíbula pero enseguida siendo tirados por uno de sus hombres y Yuko que había logrado llegar hasta él. Hicieron contacto visual por unos pocos segundos y ella asintió.

Un aullido por encima de todo el barullo se hizo oír, cerca de la colina atravesando por los árboles un tigre llamó la atención de algunos que se pasaron el dato comenzando a separarse rápidamente, dando los últimos mordiscos al aire para alejarse de quienes los seguían arrastrando a revolcarse entre golpes y sangre.

El Nikiforov se alejó cuando en una milésima de segundo Jean se sacudió y gruñó por lo bajo comiéndose las ganas de destrozarlo y comenzando a correr lejos de él.

Pero no importó si el llamado era únicamente para algunos porque de todos modos el clan de Viktor no tomó nada de tiempo en captar la intención de esa prisa por ir colina arriba. Incluso el mismo platinado comenzó a correr aguantando el dolor en su pata.

Habían encontrado a Yuri y Otabek. Y eso sí que no iba a permitir que le arrebataran. Ni la mercancía, ni su venganza.

.

.

.

Yuri se sentó en la encimera de la cocina a cambiar el agua del tiesto que estaba usando para el pequeño omega y tomando uno de los bidones que tenían como reserva comenzó a llenarlo de agua fresca.

Otabek entró en ese momento y sonrió al verlo ahí sentado tan cómodo, pero el rubio al notar su presencia frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que lo vieras, no debes dejarlo solo.

—Está durmiendo, no pasa nada, Yuuri dijo que dormiría unos días más por el agotamiento. — se acercó a su lado tomando el mismo bidón y sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

—Está bien, al menos su temperatura bajó — dijo serenando su rostro y el kazajo pudo notar el alivio en sus palabras.

—Lo has cuidado muy bien Yura.

Había comenzado a llamarlo así porque el rubio ponía mala cara cada vez que lo llamaban "Yurio" (como ahora todos en la casa le decían menos él). Y cuando por inercia le dijo así una vez, el rubio se encargó de mirarlo con desprecio todo el santo día hasta que se disculpó y concordaron con que lo llamaría de otra forma para no confundirse. Seguía un poco enojado porque realmente no le llamaran por su nombre, pero bueno, "Yura" le sonaba mejor que el otro mote.

El rubio se inclinó dejando que su cabeza reposara en el hombro contrario y Otabek al notar esto se acomodó mejor, quedando frente al rubio aún sentado y con los pies colgando, mientras le acariciaba el cabello despacio.

Le encantaba esa faceta cariñosa de Yuri que sólo demostraba con él y nadie más, se sentía estúpidamente feliz cada vez que Yuri pedía su atención o éste se la daba a él. Últimamente habían estado demasiado apegados y para nadie en la casa se le pasó ese pequeño gran detalle por alto pero les dejaban ser felices en su burbuja mientras a veces Sala levantaba sus cejas divertida a su hermano, quien sólo rodaba los ojos y la regañaba para que los dejara tranquilos.

Habían otras veces en las que el mismo Yuri se sorprendía dándose cuenta que sacaba sus orejas por inercia estando con Otabek, delatando su alegría interna.

Pero había cosas que Otabek sabía que no debía hacer, como pasar a llevar el cuello del rubio. Lo había hecho una vez sin querer y el chico reaccionó de manera agresiva separándose de él y a punto de atacarlo, pero luego disculpándose nervioso y saliendo de la vista de Otabek para empezar a rasguñar su cuello desesperadamente por un par de minutos como si tuviera una herida que le causara escozor. El mayor tampoco podía pasarse de la raya con, Yuri se removía incómodo cuando por error, mientras dormían, pasaba a llevar sus piernas o directamente cualquier trozo de piel sin aviso. Había llegado a la conclusión que de alguna manera Yuri había cogido algún tipo de trauma por haber sido abusado y que obviamente seguía arrastrando el miedo de lo que significara ser "marcado", reflejado en que no se quitaba el collar antimordidas para nada que no fuera bañarse.

Yuri a veces no sabía cómo sentirse. Esas emociones por Otabek lo colapsaban y detestaba la forma en que necesitaba tener siempre el olor de ese chico presente, detestaba la forma en que le sonreía y el cómo sus hoyuelos se marcaban al hacerlo, su rostro sereno al dormir, la delicadeza con la que trataba con él y las pequeñas caricias que le regalaba, la paz con la que aguantaba cada uno de sus berrinches y la manera estúpida con la que se disculpaba aún si no era su culpa, esa amabilidad con la que respetaba su espacio y no pedía mucho a cambio o la paciencia con la que trataba a los gemelos con cariño y fraternidad. Yuri definitivamente detestaba todo eso porque era lo que más le encantaba de ese alfa y lo que más hacía estragos con su corazón.

A veces se sentía demasiado estúpido pensando qué hacer para llamar su atención, incluso se había puesto celoso un día cuando recordó que Otabek ya había tenido a alguien especial en su vida, Mila, confesión que ahora recordaba con una mezcla (según él estúpida y patética) de celos, inseguridad y enojo. Y es que lo que pensó fue ¿Cómo habrá sido Mila? Lo único que sabía era que también era una omega, ¿Habrá sido alta, baja, tendría el cabello largo o corto? ¿Cómo le gustará el cabello a Otabek? ¿Acaso le gustaba su cabello? ¿Cuál sería su tipo? De seguro Mila era una belleza como para que alguien tan malditamente perfecto como Otabek la amara. Y con esas preguntas y pensamientos, ese día, Yuri se la pasó irritable y otra vez sintiéndose demasiado imbécil.

El sonido amortiguado y tembloroso desde la garganta de Otabek lo trajo a la realidad.

—Otabek ¿estás gruñendo? — preguntó el rubio rompiendo la atmósfera y haciéndolo notar que era cierto. — ¿Pasa algo?

El azabache arrugó la nariz, reconociendo el tenue olor de alguien más no perteneciente al hogar. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y Yuri se separó.

—Camina rápido y sin hacer ruido — ordenó una vez apuntando a la salida de la cocina. El rubio no dudó en obedecer.

Vieron a Yuuri estático en medio del pasillo, mirando disimuladamente por una de las ventanas. El chico hizo una seña de silencio y se acercó despacio.

—Hay alguien rondando la casa — avisó.

—¿Y los gemelos?

—Mickey arriba, está cuidando del niño. Pero no sé dónde se metió Sala, de seguro ya notó que alguien más andaba.

Estuvieron así por una media hora hasta que sintieron la puerta trasera abrirse con brusquedad, Otabek, siendo el único alfa en ese piso, se puso delante de ambos alerta en cualquier momento por si tuviera que protegerlos, pero los pasos no resultaron ser ni más ni menos que Sala respirando bocanadas de aire.

—Vienen subiendo la colina — tomó más aire, sus pupilas violáceas temblaban — Son alfas, muchos, muchos de ellos. Esas cosas no es un clan ordinario.

—¿Qué hacías ahí afuera? — preguntó preocupado Yuuri al saber que la chica pudo haber corrido el riesgo.

—Estaba llenando algunos bidones de agua en el estanque, había uno afuera de la casa, tuve que esperar a que se fuera y sentí demasiado tarde cuando dio la señal. Hay que salir, no sé cómo, pero ellos estarán dentro de nada aquí.

Yuri y Otabek no tardaron mucho en procesar todo y calzar los hilos, ya les había pasado y era casi como si estuvieran acostumbrados. Ahí el shockeado fue Yuuri cuando Sala soltó lo siguiente.

—Yuuri, Viktor también está ahí... no lo vi, pero reconocí su aullido entre la masa.

Los ojos de Yuuri se contrajeron aterrados, sorprendidos y sin poder evitarlo... _emocionados._ Su corazón latió con fuerza y demasiado apretado, como si quisiera estallar y salir de donde pertenecía. Los ojos de su alfa invadieron su mente, tan enormes, tan preciosos, tuvo ganas verlo, de tocar su rostro nuevamente, de besar sus labios, de sentirse entre aquellos brazos a los que siempre pertenecería. Pero el esquema se rompía cuando caía de golpe en la realidad: su vínculo estaba dañado y ellos jamás podrían volver a ser los mismos. Por eso Yuuri debía morir para Viktor y él buscar a alguien más a quien amar.

Otabek la miró confundido, ¿qué demonios hacía Viktor ahí? lo que tenía entendido era que sólo el Clan Leroy lo estaba siguiendo. Pero el kazajo no quiso perder tiempo y subió a la habitación dejando a Yuri abajo y sacando, como un viejo déjà vu, todo lo necesario y avisando a Michelle que debían salir de ahí cuanto antes. El castaño atinó a preguntar por su hermana y una vez respondida su pregunta, asintió rápido y bajó al primer piso.

—Ven aquí pequeño — murmuró tomando con cuidado al pequeño león que se quejó cuando fue alzado.

Cuando bajó Yuri pidió cargar él al pequeño, preocupado.

—Estará bien, tranquilo — le aseguró el alfa pasándoselo y en ese momento notando el silencio y las miradas contra el reloj de los presentes.

Sala se mordía nerviosa el labio sin saber qué hacer, todos parecían demasiado metidos en su cabeza y por sobretodo Yuuri que no había dicho nada y escondía sus manos en las mangas de su chaqueta, jugando trémulo y nervioso. Mickey se agarraba la frente pensando aparentemente frustrado.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó al fin el kazajo.

—Sala y Michelle dicen que la única forma de salir de aquí es bajando la colina... pero no podemos si ellos vienen por ahí.

—¿Y subiendo? ¿Sabes qué hay más arriba?

—Un estanque — respondió el Crispino mayor — nada más, rodeando la colina se baja directo a Omega y eso es una muerte segura... estamos acorralados — sentenció.

—Salgamos por atrás, mientras, pensaremos en otra sali-... — estaban justamente obedeciendo al alfa mayor, saliendo por la puerta de atrás cuando los sintieron llegar, de golpe y demasiado abruptos.

Fuera, era un caos. La nieve había dejado de caer.

La reacción instintiva de Otabek, Sala y Mickey fue casi demasiado instantánea, dejando a los omegas al centro y protegiéndolos de los canes y felinos que comenzaban a acercarse babosos y presos de la tentación de tener a casi un festín de deliciosos omegas. No era nada común tener tremenda suerte de encontrarte tres en un mismo día y menos en un mismo lugar. Casi un paraíso para las bestias.

Sala y Mickey de inmediato alejaron a unos cuantos que osaron acercarse a Yuuri desde un extremo. Los más hambrientos se tuvieron que morder sus lenguas únicamente porque su líder pasaba entre medio de la manada y por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarles si desobedecían en un movimiento no ordenado.

El Katsuki evadía la mirada de todos los animales, sintiendo aquel miedo terrible que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Creía que el sólo ver esos ojos rusos y claros le destrozaría en el acto y tomó su forma de zorro agachándose como si pudiera pasar desapercibido con la nieve. Dios, estaba tan aterrado.

De entre la multitud, Otabek lo reconoció, abriéndose paso entre tanto animal mordiendo sus lenguas aguantando atacar, ahí venía sólo otro animal despreciable: Jean Jacques Leroy. Otabek estaba seguro que en un pasado hubiera agachado las orejas y arrastrado la cola, ahogado en el miedo y carcomiéndose por la rabia interna de tener que someterse a sus reglas, pero esta vez no se iba a doblegar. No sabía cómo saldrían de esa, pero sabía que lo harían. Y por nada del mundo dejaría que ese asqueroso tocara a Yuri.

—¡Me sorprende verte por aquí! — hizo el ademán de dar el paso hacia él pero un sólo gruñido agresivo repentino de su parte le bastó para pararlo y mantenerlo a raya —... y me sorprende cuánta confianza has ganado — dijo burlón.

Estaba sangrando, el líquido carmesí bajaba por su sien hasta su mandíbula y tenía un moretón bajo el ojo, lo que hizo suponer que ya se había metido anteriormente en una pelea.

Yuri miraba fiero y con desprecio la cantidad de alfas rodeándolos, de pronto sintiendo demasiadas náuseas por la mezcla asquerosa de olores, así que apegó tenuemente su rostro en la espalda del kazajo apretando al pequeño niño contra su pecho. La acción sólo provocó que el azabache se pusiera más sobreprotector y aumentara los agresivos gruñidos sobretodo hacia el chico de ojos azules que hablaba en un tono animado y a la vez casi espeluznante.

— Al parecer conseguiste una linda novia — dijo refiriéndose al Plisetsky, mirándolo de forma lasciva y en respuesta el rubio frunció el ceño engrifándose por completo. El kazajo apretó sus puños, odiaba esos ojos, odiaba cómo miraban a Yuri; _como un simple objeto._

Pero algo saltó encima del de mirada azul, o más bien alguien, haciéndolo caer al suelo y alertándolo de inmediato. Viktor no había perdido oportunidad y mordió por sobre la ropa una de las clavículas del chico, tironeando al punto de sentir su crujido y el grito de Jean. Otabek miró sorprendido a Viktor que no había caído en su presencia y logró descolocarlo, ¿Viktor atacando a Jean?

Ese punto marcó el inicio de la caza. Ambos líderes peleando fueron la distracción perfecta para aquellos que sólo babeaban. Otabek, intentando dejar de lado el ardiente odio hacia Leroy y su impacto al ver a Viktor otra vez, se concentró en alejar a todos los alfas del rubio, apegándolo para hacer más fácil la tarea. Mickey y Sala gruñían y mordían a quien intentara tocar a Yuuri pero al par de lobos azabache se les pasó por alto uno de los costados descubiertos del aterrado omega.

El japonés que había estado dando la espalda a Beka y Yurio, se vio empujado fuera del círculo que habían estado haciendo cuando un puma lo lanzó a la nieve y mordió sobre su pelaje blanco, rebalsando la espesa sangre por su cuerpo y la nieve y haciendo que Sala y Mickey lo mordieran presos del pánico y la furia por tocarlo. En ese punto el olor de la sangre de Yuuri sólo acrecentó el hambre y la agresividad de los demás incitándolos a atacar a ambos gemelos y al zorro.

Yuuri intentaba no gritar, pero no pudo evitar el empezar a chillar en la nieve mientras comenzaba sentir caliente su hombro por la fea mordida. Intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo, temblaba y se revolcaba entre el líquido que salía de la herida y la fría nieve.

El grito de Mickey cuando mordieron su cuello hizo a Viktor -que en ese momento había estado forcejeando con Leroy- mirar en esa dirección, reconociéndolo. Entonces vio por fin a Otabek también, cubriendo a esa puta rusa que había escogido por encima suyo. La confusión de qué hacían los Crispino ahí no duró mucho hasta que Jean se le abalanzó y en un agresivo mordisco terminó por quebrar su pata haciéndolo gritar de forma estremecedora.

 _"ojo por ojo, diente por diente"_ le dijeron los ojos del furioso Leroy.

Entonces, por la tentación de la sorpresa y la duda, sus ojos fueron a parar nuevamente y rápido sobre los lobos Crispino y en un descuido, sin poder evitarlo su corazón se detuvo al igual que como el tiempo pareció ir más lento.

En un charco de sangre lo reconoció de inmediato, esos ojos color vino, antes tan vivos y ahora contraídos y casi idos.

— _¿Yuuri?_

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Bien, pues ya, ya dejé la cagá. Estoy conforme, estoy feliz kajsdk_**

 ** _Hay algunos puntitos que dejaré para resumir en capítulo porque siento que fue demasiada información y detallitos importantes:_**

 ** _\- Yuri adopta una postura maternal con el leoncito (aún no sabemos quién es pero varios ya tienen algunas ideas y teorías locas) porque sí, Yuri lo quiera o no es un omega y su naturaleza le dicta ser así, más con esa cría abandonada._**

 ** _\- Viktor rompe una de las clavículas de Jean y éste en venganza le fractura la pata (brazo) que anteriormente ya le había dañado en venganza._**

 ** _\- El animal de los Crispino (como Viktor) también es un lobo, sólo que de pelaje más oscuro y obviamente son más jóvenes._**

 ** _\- Yuuri queda algo moribundo por lo que no puede reconocer a Viktor en su aturdimiento por el dolor de la herida._**

 ** _Bien, creo que sólo era eso c: ¡muchas gracias por leer esta (in)útil lista y llegar al final de la nota._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	21. Pieza XX

**_Fiereza_**

Como si el aliento débil de aquel zorro herido fuera suficiente razón para seguir adelante, Viktor se reincorporó desesperado dejando de lado el dolor físico y que con cada pisada su extremidad doliera el jodido infierno. Sin embargo, se vio detenido por la intervención de Leroy y aquello solo hizo que su desesperación fuera en aumento.

Aún con algo de consciencia sabía que no podría solo con Jean, así que un solo aullido bastó para poner a raya a la mayoría de los suyos, temerosos y sometidos a sus órdenes. Por unos segundos hasta Otabek desvió su mirada a Viktor, reconociendo la señal pero recordando de súbito que ya no estaba bajo su liderazgo. Acudieron de inmediato unos veinte: si el líder lo pedía, ellos obedecían y se metían a la pelea.

Leroy pareció sorprenderse con la fiereza que había mostrado Viktor al reincorporarse, no entendía cómo había tenido tanta fuerza de hacerlo. Inmediatamente y luego de eso miró con desprecio la acción del ruso, tomándolo como un acto de cobardía solicitar ayuda.

En el momento que varios dejaron retirarse a Viktor, el león lo perdió de vista.

—¡Otabek! — gritó Yuri cuando el mismo hecho que con el Katsuki se repitió con él. Sólo que él sí gritó cuando sintió unos colmillos clavarse en su espalda y otro gato grande aprovechó el momento de morder cerca de su cintura, en donde, en efecto, los gritos del rubio fueron estremecedores cuando la sangre empezó a salir sin control.

Altin se desesperó, Yuri no podía defenderse, estaba preocupado por proteger al niño entre sus brazos a costa de su vida propia. Mordió y quitó del cuello a uno y al otro lo empujó a penas mientras se posicionaba sobre el torso de Yuri, temblando, atontado por el olor a sangre del rubio que parecía perder la consciencia. Lo movió con el hocico, buscando que Yuri reaccionara, pero parecía haberse desmayado con el pequeño aún entre sus brazos.

Miró con rabia incontenible al que intentaba morder nuevamente a Yuri y lo lanzó contra la nieve, con su moral ida a la mierda. Había hecho de todo para no dañar a nadie porque él no era un asesino, pero la ira que le recorría las venas en ese momento era desastrosa, una tanto o más terrible que cuando se enteró que Chris había violado a Yuri. Mordió el cuello del animal y se encargó de perforarlo hasta que dejara de respirar.

Aún así su rabia no paró ahí, estaba nublándose de apoco a los instintos y la sangre de Yuri bajo suyo le hacía tener una pequeña lucha mental contra su propia naturaleza.

 _"... no siempre podrás atiborrarte de solo venado y animales pequeños, Otabek..."_ la voz burlesca de Jean, años atrás, hizo eco en su mente.

El segundo aullido de Viktor a la lejanía lo trajo a la realidad.

—¡OTABEK! — Yuko también llegó a tiempo, mirando horrorizada a Yuri.

Los ataques les dieron un pequeño cese debido al movimiento de los alfas de Viktor con órdenes de atacar a los de Leroy. Debían empezar a aprovecharlo ahora ya.

Otabek miró a Yuko y no dudando de ella ni un segundo más, la dejó tener contacto con Yuri mientras dividía su atención entre ellos y en quienes pudieran acercarse.

—Maldición, se está desangrando...

Separó cuidadosamente al leoncillo de los brazos de Yuri, ignorando su curiosidad sobre este. Las manos temblorosas bajaron con cuidado el abrigo y el suéter dejando vista libre a la mordida en el hombro del menor, se veía mal pero cuando subió la ropa para ver mordida de su abdomen se percató que no era nada comparada con el desastre que ahí había. La piel antes blanca ahora estaba amoratada en esa zona por la presión, la carne destrozada dejaba drenar sin control la sangre manchando la nieve y sus manos presionándola.

Usó, sin perder el tiempo que tenía, algo de la misma nieve limpia que tenía a disposición para helar las carnes del rubio. Se sacó la chaqueta que traía encima y la rompió en varias tiras, comenzando rápidamente a envolver la herida. La presionó mientras asustada miraba hacia todos lados, al parecer los lacayos de Viktor estaban haciendo un buen trabajo alejando a los demás.

Unos metros más allá, los Crispino lloraban como en los viejos tiempos por Yuuri. Estaban adoloridos y asustados. No porque temieran morir, claro que no, sino porque estaban aterrados de no poder mantener a su Yuuri con vida, de que con cada segundo que perdían energías peleando, _Yuuri podía dejarlos una vez más._

Cuando avistaron a Viktor entre las masas con sus seguidores abriendo el paso hacia ellos, cubrieron al omega jadeantes, sin saber qué hacer realmente; si impedirle el paso o todo lo contrario y dejarlo pasar. Pero la mirada desorbitada de Viktor les causó algo en el pecho que ninguno pudo explicar. Ese alfa simplemente buscaba a su omega, a su pareja, a la persona que amaba.

Se acercó rápido, pero lo reconoció lento. Lo olisqueó despacio con el corazón apretado. Lo movió y Yuuri lloró envuelto en el dolor de su herida y la vista nublada, a punto de irse a negro.

 _"Yuuri"_ pensó Viktor _"mi precioso Yuuri"_ cerró los ojos juntando su cabeza con la contraria, lleno de dolor y de amor, una mezcla terrible y a la vez preciosa. Lo había encontrado, Dios, por fin, su Yuuri estaba ahí y se podía ir en cualquier momento por culpa de esos asquerosos alfas que intentaron tocarlo.

Miró fiero a sus subordinados y no bastó mucho para comprender el mensaje de que despejaran toda esa mierda de cualquier alfa mugriento perteneciente al Clan Leroy.

Acataron presos del miedo y el impulso. _En algún punto se preguntaron si Viktor no era igual que Jean Jacques Leroy._

El ruso apretó los dientes, por el miedo, por la rabia, por su acelerado corazón. Otabek estaba ahí con el Katsuki, ¿qué significaba aquello? los Crispino también, los había dado por muertos todo ese tiempo y ahora los encontraban ahí todos juntos. Pero más le dolía Otabek, le dolía tanto que lo llenaba de furia, y lo llenaba de furia porque realmente no podía sentir odio, hacia Otabek Altin no podía sentir odio e inevitablemente lo quería. Lo quería tanto que dolía su traición.

Pero ese no era el momento para pensar cosas así, ese era el momento de huir. Miró a Sala y Mickey frío, haciéndole señal de que abrieran camino para poder salir de ahí. Ellos reticentes asintieron. Cargó a Yuuri en su espalda y antes de irse ladró fuerte para que el kazajo lo escuchara, el chico volteó y asintió también.

Yuko tomó al niño desconocido para ella en sus brazos y Otabek tuvo que dejar a su híbrido para tomar a Yuri con cuidado. Lo apegó a su pecho y besó rápido sus cabellos desordenados saliendo de ese lugar mientras por mandato de Viktor era cubierto.

Iban a bajar la colina otra vez pero el escalofrío que sintió en la nuca lo hizo voltear a tiempo cuando las fauces del león estaban ahí. Logró pasar el cuerpo de Yuri a Mickey antes de poder quitarse del camino y esquivar por los pelos a Jean.

—Bajen, yo voy enseguida — avisó intentando priorizar la seguridad ajena.

La mirada suya con la de Viktor chocaron, se quedaron mirando los segundos mientras Jean se reincorporaba y antes de que el ruso mayor volteara pudo jurar ver una pizca de indecisión en su andar. Supo que si en ellos no hubiera quedado el desastre, Viktor se habría quedado junto a él para protegerle la espalda. No lo culpaba, tampoco, ya se encargaría de recuperar su confianza otra vez.

—¡Vamos, gatito, no me digas que la mordida de Viktor te dejó atontado!

Lo había provocado para desviar su atención. Y Jean, siendo el animal que era, había respondido llevando su atención a él.

Sus ojos destellaron furiosos de su derrota. No esperaba que los perros de Viktor lograran detenerlos y tampoco estaba dentro de sus planes que los suyos se volvieran locos por la presencia de los omegas llegando al punto de desobedecerlo ¿Hace cuánto que buscaban algún omega? Claro, desde que Otabek se fugó con Mila hace años, la última.

—Te has vuelto un sublevado — Jean agarró su clavícula al tomar su cuerpo, la movió con brusquedad y arrugando la nariz aguantando una mueca la reacomodó salvajemente.

—Quizá, sí — admitió al que antes había sido su líder.

—Siempre fuiste un cobarde, Otabek, no te las vengas a hacer de héroe — sonrió — pero dime, ¿dónde está Mila? ¿dónde quedó mi adorado hijo?

Otabek apretó los puños, dejando sus nudillos tornarse blancos. Ahora era el turno de Jean provocarlo. El silencio se pronunció dejando solo los bramidos y ladridos de fondo de los otros animales enredándose en peleas.

—¡Ah! o-oh, y-yo, lo siento — se llevó la mano al pecho, con una fingida voz dolida — me siento jodidamente mal ¿Y qué tal eso de enredarte en las piernas del tal Yuri? mierda, de eso sí te envidio — se mordió el labio y negó — venirse dentro de esa preciosidad, ¡no sabes cuánto me gustaría follar y hacerle otro hijo a esa puta omega!

Suficiente. Otabek estalló.

No hubo tiempo de transformarse en híbrido, no hubo tiempo para reaccionar calmo a las palabras de Jean ni mucho menos hubo tiempo para que el puño que le dio directo en la cara titubeara. Cayeron a la nieve ambos, agarrándose entre rasguño y puñetazo limpio.

—¡Que Mila muriera fue tu culpa! — gritó exasperado ante la cara arrogante y la odiosa sonrisa de sus labios — ¡Y no trates a Yuri como se te pinte la maldita gana!

Jean rió mientras otro puñetazo era asestado en su pómulo derecho.

—¡Pregúntale a Yuri! — soltó — ¡Pregúntale a tu linda putita de quién eran las notas que leía y guardaba para fugarse de la mansión de Viktor!

—¿Qué?

Jean tumbó a Otabek abajo suyo en su aturdimiento, pero antes de que siguiera golpeando su rostro Mickey lo empujó.

—¡Vámonos! — le gritó a Otabek ayudándolo a reincorporarse — Viktor avisó a algunos de sus hombres para que te ayudaran.

Ahí estaba: la preocupación de Viktor.

Mickey lo agarró de la manga para que lo siguiera y no se devolviera a golpear a Jean que ahora se quitaba de encima cada estorboso perro y gato que se le tiraba encima. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la socarrona mirada azul de Jean mientras los hombres de Viktor le impedían el camino.

Y en su interior, por más que quisiera que todo hubiera terminado ahí, sabía que ese malnacido se las arreglaría para salir con vida. Estuvo en su Clan, vivió con él, estuvo en varias ramas de sus manadas, sabía que aquellos de ahí eran sólo unos cuantos y que su suerte de salvarse fue descomunal y una en un millón de no ser por Viktor.

.

.

.

Se encontraron con los demás a las afueras de Omega. Las relaciones estaban tan tensas que ninguno de los alfas dijo nada, entonces, Yuko tuvo que hacer de mediadora y dictaminar rápidamente qué hacer.

—Hay que volver a Tau. Devolvernos a la mansión es un viaje muy largo y ellos no lo resistirán — dijo refiriéndose a Yurio y Yuuri — Necesitan asistencia médica y yo no puedo hacer mucho aquí.

—Puedo entrar con ellos, pero ustedes tendrán que quedarse afuera...

El kazajo dijo lo último preocupado, que Viktor, Yuko, Sala y Mickey tuvieran que quedarse fuera por ser alfas registrados era una desventaja.

—Vayámonos por caminos distintos, esparzan olores por separado y la nieve se ocupará de suavizarlos.

Sala y Mickey reclamaron, no querían separarse de Yuuri, pero tuvieron que ceder de todos modos por su seguridad. Al menos los reconfortaba que el kazajo fuera quien quedara a cargo del japonés, aunque les hubiera salvado la vida ellos desconfiaban de Viktor.

Aquello dejó finalmente a Otabek junto a Viktor de todos modos, el ruso no tenía pensado separarse de Yuuri hasta que llegaran a las puertas de la ciudad. Sala con Mickey irían por el camino de arriba y Yuko cortaría camino por otro lado reuniéndose con Viktor en las afueras de la ciudad en el bosque espeso que yacía cerros de arriba.

El trayecto fue terriblemente incómodo. Otabek cargaba a Yuri que se abrazaba inconsciente al niño en su pecho. Viktor aún cargaba como lobo el cuerpo de Yuuri y no parecía querer cambiar de forma. Entonces, con las cosas así, el paso rápido y las respiraciones aún agitadas, Otabek con el labio roto y una mejilla morada decidió tomar la palabra:

—Gracias por mandarme ayuda... — el ruso siguió caminando ignorándolo — sé que estás furioso conmigo, Viktor... por huir con Yuri, pero, ¿sabes? realmente en algún punto cuando descubrí que Yuri era lo que buscábamos, pensé en entregarlo, en terminar con esto y dejarte a ti todo lo demás... Pero terminé por enamorarme de él — apretó los labios, con algo de vergüenza por decirlo — tú más que nadie sabe lo difícil que es querer proteger a alguien y-...

—Cállate — profirió, sin darse cuenta Viktor ya estaba ahí a su lado, con su mirada herida y su nariz arrugada — no quiero escucharte. — El hueso de su antebrazo estaba destrozado pero aún así se aferraba al zorro entre sus brazos.

Bajó la cabeza, aquello no sería tan fácil como pensaba. En su mente la voz de Plisetsky llamándolo "idiota" hizo eco y una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Observó el rostro del chico, respiraba despacio, como si le costara mantener el ritmo y entonces le pareció demasiado bello para ser real. Debían apresurarse pero...

 _"¡Pregúntale a Yuri!"_

—... ¿Viktor?

No hubo respuestas.

—Hey, Viktor. — Se detuvo, entonces molesto el nombrado volteó.

—Te dije que te callaras, ahora camina, Yuuri necesita un médico.

—¿Revisaron la habitación que utilizó Yuri?

El ruso de platinados cabellos cerró sus labios. Lo miró fijo unos segundos antes de fruncir su ceño teniendo una idea de lo que Otabek podría o no preguntar.

—Jean mantuvo contacto con Yuri por aviones de papel y mensajes que escribía en ellos. Tú, además de huir con él, creo que confiaste demasiado en alguien que ni siquiera conocías.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Es posible que este capítulo salga doble y en unas horas más suba el otro c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	22. Pieza XXI

**_Lágrimas_**

Otabek quedó plantado en medio del lugar, con la mirada severa del Nikiforov sobre él. Yuri le había mentido y él como idiota enamorado había caído.

—Vámonos de aquí de una vez por todas — suspiró Viktor volviendo a caminar sin hablar más a diferencia de Otabek que le costó tomar el paso nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron horas más tarde a la puerta de Tau, Otabek tuvo que cambiar de posición con Yuri y cargarlo en su espalda, así ocupando sus brazos para el niño y Yuuri aún con forma híbrida. Viktor dejó un beso en la cabeza de Yuuri, susurrando algo en su oído.

La secretaria de la oficina miró descolocada a Otabek, confundida y horrorizada por la sangre. Los betas vivían en un mundo aparte. La chica pensó que se trataba de algún cazador pero de inmediato desechó la idea notando que era el mismo chico que semanas antes había pasado por ahí con el rubio en su espalda.

La punta de los rifles se alzaron hacia él sin demora, lo hicieron bajar los cuerpos de los omegas y tuvo que poner su mente a trabajar de la manera más rápida posible para responder a las preguntas, intentó poner su cara más preocupada y desesperada aunque su estoica actitud lo dificultó un poco.

—Tienes que dejarme entrar — comenzó diciendo con voz trémula, un punto a su favor — mi omega se está desangrando, por favor, él es lo único que tengo — la secretaria hizo un ademán para que bajaran las armas haciéndoles saber que los reconocía.

—Y-yo, ahm... — sin embargo titubeaba y movía las manos sin saber qué hacer o tomar con ellas, hasta que un cadete con la cabeza más fría tomó el lugar de la chica.

—¿Quién es tu pareja? ¿Están registrados? Revísenlos a todos — a pesar de ser frío, sus órdenes fueron rápidas y eficientes.

—Yuri Plisetsky, yo soy Otabek Altin, unos alfas nos atacaron, l-los encontré a ellos también y yo, s-solo, no podía dejarlos — el cadete levantó la mirada estudiando sus palabras.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que arrastraste alfas hasta acá? — su tono se endureció.

—No, cayeron al lago a unos metros de aquí, los perdimos, por favor, créame, Yuri no tiene mucho tiempo...

Mientras los otros soldados revisaban a los omegas, asintieron, dando a saber que no habían encontrado nada raro en ellos más que sangre y heridas que corroboraban las palabras del kazajo.

—¿Y tu identidad?

—La perdí en el ataque, pero estoy registrado, ella sabe — apuntó a la chica que miraba en silencio y asustada, ella asintió rápido y en muy pocos minutos los dejaron pasar.

Al estar heridos, la secretaria pareció compadecerse de ellos y les otorgó horas de más en su estadía, además estaba segurísima de que el médico a cargo les alargaría el plazo dentro de la ciudad por el mal estado de los omegas. No saldrían de aquel lugar hasta dentro de un par de días. Otabek hubiera deseado al menos avisar de aquello a quienes los esperarían fuera de la ciudad, pero era imposible, tenía fe en que ellos sabrían esperar y que Yuko podría mantener la calma con los gemelos y Viktor.

Cuando llegó al hospital los atendieron de inmediato por el mal estado en el que se encontraban, los médicos no dudaron ni un instante en pasar a Yuri como prioridad mientras otro enfermero se encargó de curar las heridas de la cara de Otabek, desinfectándolas y parchándolas. Algunas miradas despectivas por aquí y por allá al ver a dos omegas de forma híbrida, haciendo a Otabek pensar que sí, los betas definitivamente vivían en un mundo aparte al suyo.

Estaba cansado, ahora era cuando todo el dolor físico caía de lleno en él. Cerró los ojos sentándose en los asientos del pasillo. El olor de ese lugar era tan enfermante que hasta le dolía el olfato. Cerró los ojos intentando respirar suave y empezar a procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero nada asaltaba su cabeza más que Yuri...

Su mente renegaba la idea de que Yuri le hubiera mentido pero cuando caía en que todo calzaba perfectamente... dejaba el tema ahí y su preocupación comenzaba a andar. Sabía que el rubio era fuerte, era duro de roer, pero ahora rememoraba el momento en que había visto su herida mientras Yuko la curaba y le dolía en el alma no poder haber hecho más por él.

Entró a la sala donde el niño descansaba. Una de las enfermeras que estaba a su cuidado se había embelesado con el leoncito, nunca había visto un omega en estado híbrido y quedó maravillada con quedar a su cargo así que estaba en buenas manos. Otabek por ese lado estuvo tranquilo, al menos esa pequeña criatura tendría una cuidadora confiable. Sin embargo, estaba casi seguro que el doctor a cargo de Yuri había sido esa mujer de mirada despectiva que recordaba vagamente al entrar en el recinto.

No podía entrar a ver al Katsuki, tampoco, él también estaba dentro de la zona grave por haber perdido mucha sangre y le prohibieron verlo hasta que el doctor a cargo le diera noticias suyas. Aún así, Otabek prefería tener esperanzas en la fortaleza de los que quería.

Se apoyó en la camilla del pequeño, cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco, pero el movimiento de la cama lo hizo levantar la vista de súbito.

Y ahí estaba, un niño de piel pálida y enfermiza, tenía el cabello azabache y unos enormes ojos azules que Altin sintió haber visto antes en algún otro lugar. No tenía ropas y en su cuerpo se marcaban las costillas de su delgadez.

—No te haré nada — intentó acercarse pero como si de un animal asustado se tratara, miró hacia todos lados buscando otra salida. Otabek olió el miedo y teniendo en cuenta de que el niño sabía que era un alfa se agachó a su altura desde su lugar — juro que no te haré nada, ¿tienes hambre?

Lo miró con desconfianza y asintió despacio. El mayor sonrió, algo en ese famélico chico le traía paz.

—Debes tener mucha hambre, pero primero necesito que subas a la camilla y te cubras con las mantas, aquí hace frío y te puede hacer mal, ¿bien? — el niño volvió a asentir, subiendo despacio a donde se le había indicado y metiéndose entre las mantas mirando todo de forma expectante y tímida.

—¿Señor Altin? ¡Ah! — la enfermera a cargo dio un salto de sorpresa al ver que el leoncillo que antes ocupaba la camilla ahora era un niño que la miraba cohibido. — Ah, pues, el doctor lo llama, es sobre su pareja. No se preocupe, me ocuparé del cuidado del niño, justamente traía la comida.

Otabek asintió y miró por última vez al niño susurrando que volvería enseguida. Se paró y se fue rápido agradeciéndole a la enfermera. Dando vuelta al pasillo, hacia la izquierda y al pie de donde habían ingresado a Yuri la doctora lo esperaba. Apenas lo vio lo saludó y comenzó a explicar.

—Yuratchka Plisetsky ahora está fuera de peligro, pero tendremos que internarlo unos días hasta que se recupere. Detuvimos la hemorragia de la herida en el costado de su abdomen y ahora necesita no hacer ningún tipo de movimiento brusco o sobreesforzarse. A partir de mañana estaremos inyectando vitaminas a su cuerpo, tiene bajas las defensas.

La mujer siguió de largo sin esperar palabra y Otabek frunció el ceño, esa mujer sí que era una maleducada. Como no dijo nada sobre pasar o no a ver al rubio... le importó bien poco e ingresó de todos modos.

A penas el crujido de la puerta abriéndose resonó, Otabek vio esos ojos aguamarinos abiertos, con pequeños rasguñones en sus pálidos brazos. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y estaba semi-sentado apoyado en las almohadas. Bajo la bata de hospital se notaba el vendaje de su abdomen y los parches en su hombro.

—Otabek — sonrió sin poder evitarlo, revolviendo el mundo del alfa.

—¿Despertaste recién?

—Hace unos minutos, estaba mareado pero ya se me pasó... ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado? — frunció el ceño, obviamente invitándolo a sentarse junto a él de forma indirecta.

El kazajo no esperó ni un segundo más en acercarse y besar la frente del omega que refregó su mejilla contra su palma en busca de cariño que prontamente se le fue dado, haciéndolo ronronear. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta rápido de que Otabek se encontraba más callado de lo normal y lo miró curioso.

—¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Cómo salimos de ahí?

—No, no, no, todos están bien... aún no me han dicho sobre Yuuri pero parece que está bien. Viktor nos ayudó a salir de ahí, nos está esperando fuera a las afueras de la ciudad con los gemelos y Yuko.

— ¿Viktor nos ayudó? — entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado en el caso de que Viktor planeara algo contra él y su piel — ¿Yuko también estaba ahí?

—Sí... también, el niño despertó hace poco, está en una habitación de aquí y una enfermera lo está alimentando ahora mismo

—¿Enserio? quiero verlo ¡Agh! — apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, el movimiento repentino al querer pararse le había otorgado una punzada terrible en la mordida a su costado.

—¡Yura! no hagas eso, la doctora dijo que debías estar en reposo.

El rubio frunció aún más el ceño, ¿reposo? ¡y una mierda! iba a ponerse a reclamar como siempre cuando Otabek habló primero.

—Y antes de que digas algo — su mirada lo vio serio por unos segundos — hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—... — el ruso se extrañó, ¿sería algo sobre lo que habían vivido hace algunas horas? — ¿Qué cosa?

—No me contaste todo, Yuri. — el omega lo miró confundido, ¿de qué estaba hablando Otabek? — yo te pregunté si ocultabas más cosas y tú me lo negaste. Me mentiste. — su mirada estaba calmada, pero calmada en el sentido de mostrar decepción.

—¿Mentirte? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Jean Jacques Leroy, mantenías contacto con él y no me dijiste nada.

—¿Qué? — la mandíbula del rubio se abrió descolocada, ¿ese era el chico que los había atacado y del que todos hablaban? si era él, jamás en su puta vida lo había visto antes.

—Él me lo dijo y Viktor me lo confirmó. En tu cuarto encontraron notas.

Ah. Mierda.

Entendió todo.

Los ojos de Yuri se paralizaron sobre el kazajo, mostrando también una fingida cara seria y culpable ¿Ese era el tipo? ¿el de las notas? Yuri ya las había olvidado casi por completo, había decidido jamás contarle a Otabek y dejarlo en el pasado pero si las cosas se tornaban así...

—Yo te lo puedo explicar.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que tenías planeado huir con él? no se necesita demasiada explicación si el motivo es demasiado literal. — con el dolor de su alma, no podía permitirse mostrarse blando con el rubio que ahora comenzaba a jugar con sus manos delatando su nerviosismo. Yuri le había mentido en la cara y como había dicho Viktor, él había confiado ciega y erróneamente en el omega.

—No Otabek, no es así o-o bueno, en el momento sí lo fue pero era porque tenía que salir de ahí, y-yo...

—Plisetsky — su voz sonó demasiado fría, y su apellido en esa boca demasiado nada — no me tomes por imbécil, sé que querías huir, eso era obvio, ese era mi motivo para perder todos mis malditos días cuidándote. Si quieres explicarme algo, explícame por qué carajo no me dijiste la verdad en el jodido momento en que te pregunté si ocultabas algo más.

Yuri abrió la boca descolocado, escuchar tantas groserías salir de la boca del kazajo no era algo normal, él en verdad estaba enojado. Sus labios se abrieron varias veces mientras sus ojos chocaban con los contrarios que le veían atentos y sin ocultar ni una pizca de molestia.

—Y-yo no... no lo sé... — fue la vaga respuesta que dio, hace mucho que alguien no lo dejaba sin palabras, pero había quedado en blanco, temiendo del enojo de Otabek y de que ahora en adelante no quisiera saber más de él y lo desechara como si nada. Temía volver a estar solo.

—No lo sabes — murmuró asintiendo el kazajo a esa gran excusa.

El dolor en su pecho no se hizo esperar, quería abrazar a ese chico que lo miraba expectante en busca de algún atisbo de cariño, una caricia, un abrazo o algo, pero el enojo dentro suyo no se lo permitió. Levantó el orgullo que tanto había rebajado con Yuri y lo usó en ese momento. Se paró del borde de la camilla siendo detenido por las delgadas manos de Yuri.

—No, Otabek, no te vayas.

Yuri sintió el nudo en su garganta que hace tiempo no sentía, aquel que lo hacía morder sus mejillas aguantándose las lágrimas que amenazaban por bajar por sus mejillas. Maldita sea, la había cagado él ahora y no sabía cómo arreglarlo... ¿Enserio se iba a poner a llorar ahí?

—Lo siento, es mi culpa, pero no te vayas — susurró con un hilillo de voz, tomó la mano del kazajo que desviaba la mirada para no verlo — quédate un poco más.

—Tengo que ir a ver a los demás — se soltó de su agarre sin voltear a verlo saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Yuri se mordió el labio cuando sintió que le temblaba. En su mente maldijo el día en que se quedó callado, supo que ahora había dañado a Otabek por no decirle la verdad y, aunque no le gustara, estaba en su derecho de enojarse con él, después de todo Jean era la persona que más odiaba Otabek en el mundo; le había arrebatado y maltratado a la persona que amaba, lo había humillado innumerables veces cuando estuvo en su clan y más encima habían sido atacados y ahora perseguidos por él.

Se pasó la palma de la mano rápido por su mejilla cuando sintió que el agua se rebalsó finalmente de sus ojos. Las secó rápido, aguantando las siguientes sin éxito.

Estúpido Otabek, lo había hecho llorar patéticamente. Y estúpido Yuri, había causado todo eso.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Ahora sí kdjhdk Yuri llorando es lo más bello de la vida y más cuando es por alguien uvu_**

 ** _Gracias por leer bellezas!_**


	23. Pieza XXII

**_Nombre_**

Sala y Mickey se juntaron con Yuko donde habían acordado, Viktor llegó unas horas más tarde cuando los tres terminaban de hacer una fogata para pasar la noche. Algunos de la manada de Viktor lo alcanzaron en el camino y venían atrás suyo; tan heridos como cansados. Eran sólo unos treinta, los demás habían muerto. Leroy no estaba entre los cuerpos.

El peliplata suspiró sentándose y dejando a los demás hacer lo mismo, varios quedaron dormidos exhaustos por el esfuerzo pero los reconfortaba el hecho de que al llegar a la mansión serían bien pagados con comida y ese era el único más importante pensamiento.

—De inmediato los atiendo a ustedes — avisó Yuko.

Anteriormente, al estar desocupados y llegar antes, se había ocupado de las heridas y mordidas de Mickey y de Sala. Ahora era el turno del antebrazo de Viktor que se veía terrible.

Intentó bajar la hinchazón y adormecer su brazo con la nieve por largos minutos procurando no congelarlo, Viktor no dijo palabra y se aguantó cualquier dolor o queja... hasta el momento en que Yuko lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y la palabra en la boca.

—No hay trizaduras que puedan hacer daño desde dentro pero... tengo que realinear el hueso y luego curar la carne abierta, de lo contrario podría infectarse.

—... Haz lo que sea que debas hacer pero hazlo rápido, por favor — suspiró entrecortado, imaginando el dolor que vendría.

—Bien. Respira profundo y mira hacia otro lado.

Posicionó el brazo del ruso a la altura del pecho y el doloroso grito de Viktor se escuchó cuando la castaña de un solo tirón y con ambas manos hizo tronar el hueso. Enseguida y haciendo rápido su tarea, mojó la carne manchada en sangre asegurándose de que la fea mordida quedara lo más limpia posible. Por último (pero no menos doloroso para el ruso que respiraba agitado), con una tablilla improvisada reposó y envolvió la extremidad. Esperaba que Viktor siendo el duro alfa que era se recuperara pronto y rogaba porque la obedeciera con no hacer alguna fuerza bruta o algo inmaduro que de igual modo podría hacerle mal a su cuerpo.

Yuko después trató a otros hombres con ayuda de Sala, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo grande que estaba esa niña. Si hacía un poco de memoria podía recordarla nítidamente junto a Michelle, llorando en los brazos de Yuuri por cada pequeña cosa, siendo cuidados por Viktor que les había enseñado a cazar o simplemente revoloteando y espiando a Beka cuando este recién había llegado a la mansión.

Viktor quedó reposando totalmente agotado bajo el tronco de un árbol cuando Mickey se acercó a él reticente y de forma dudosa. El ruso decidió cambiar la mirada fiera por una más calmada y así indicarle al chico que podía sentarse junto a él, segundo en el que también notó que el Crispino traía una pequeña golondrina muerta en su mano y se la estiraba para que la comiera.

—Gracias — no tenía mucha hambre, pero no despreció el gesto, notó que el chico quería quedarse con él de alguna forma — Has crecido mucho.

—Supongo que sí...

Se sentó a su lado pero no dijo nada más. Viktor notaba que lo miraba a ratos mientras comía lo que le había llevado, mientras sentía mancharse tenuemente la comisura de sus labios con un opaco carmesí del avecita.

—¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?

—No realmente... — lo miró nuevamente de soslayo — ¿Y tú?

—Bastante, la verdad. Pero tengo en cuenta que tú no serás quien hable, ¿o me equivoco?

—No... —agachó la cabeza — no te equivocas porque incluso yo no sé bien lo que está pasando, p-pero quizá sí me pregunto ¿Por qué Otabek huyó de la mansión?

Viktor calló un momento mirando a la nada. Meditó su respuesta varios segundos mientras el menor a su lado esperaba paciente.

—Se enamoró de alguien exótico.

.

.

.

Yuuri despertó al día siguiente, estable pero adolorido al igual que los demás. A su lado había una bandeja de comida sin tocar, había perdido el apetito luego de que recordara a Viktor y se le revolviera el estómago con frustración, pena, amor y desgano. El kazajo estaba sentado a su derecha, con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla.

—Todo se fue a la mierda — suspiró Yuuri sin ganas, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa — musitó Otabek, sintiendo de alguna forma lo mismo. No había entrado al cuarto de Yuri desde la tarde pasada por más que sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No es así, Beka — el japonés acarició sus cabellos con comprensión — no tienes la culpa, iba a pasar tarde o temprano y yo solo estaba aplazando lo inevitable... aún así, no me siento listo para hacerle frente.

—Viktor nos estará esperando afuera cuando salgamos de la ciudad.

Yuuri asintió suspirando, con miedo, ansiedad y emoción, se supone que debería estar planeando otra vía de escape para salir de la vista de Viktor, sin embargo, luego recordaba que ya sabía que estaba dentro de los muros de Tau y también recordaba su terca obstinación al estarlo buscando incesantemente cuando intentó darse por muerto y sus ganas decaían nuevamente en ese sentimiento ahogante de miedo y un lazo roto. Además, si intentaba fugarse de nuevo, aquello causaría más problemas a Otabek que en efecto tendría que salir al encuentro del ruso, teniendo que lidiar con su ira. Volvió a suspirar.

¿Aquello era lo correcto? ¿Por qué el destino era así de jodido?

—¿No deberías ir a ver a Yuri? Yo estoy bien aquí...

El kazajo no dijo nada y entonces el mayor supo que aún estaba molesto con el rubio. Le había contado de su discusión y de cómo terminaron dándose las cosas, así que no tenía que hacer mucha pregunta para saber que Otabek se sentía pasado a llevar. De todos modos también comprendía a Yuri, sabía que su elección no fue la correcta pero que él tampoco buscaba hacer algún mal con ella y mucho menos a Beka.

—Iré a ver al pequeño.

— Está bien ¿No te dijo su nombre al despertar? — preguntó curioso el Katsuki.

—No, los doctores me dijeron que es posible que guarde algún trauma y por eso no hable. Al parecer tampoco posee un nombre.

Yuuri asintió y finalmente el kazajo lo dejó dormir un rato. Lo último que escuchó antes de salir de su habitación fue un pequeño gracias por hacerle compañía.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación del niño lo vio sentado en la camilla, con un viejo cuaderno y unas crayolas que la enfermera a cargo le había dado para que no se aburriera. Sin evitarlo dejó salir sus orejas al ver a Otabek, se había ganado su confianza en muy poco tiempo. Incluso pasó la noche en esa habitación para no molestar a Yuuri, momento que aprovechó para "hablar" con el pequeño y aprender cómo se comunicaba con la mirada o sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? — la pequeña curva en la cara del niño le causó ternura. Le mostró la hoja que estaba rayando y el kazajo rió — ¿qué se supone que es?

El menor frunció en ceño, confundido, miró por la ventana a su lado como si pensara en su respuesta y volvió a mirar a Otabek complicado en explicar. El mayor notó esto y decidió darle una mano.

—¿Es un animal? — tomó el cuaderno y el niño negó — ¿eres tú? ¿alguna persona? — negó pero enseguida asintió, ladeando su rostro como si siguiera pensando — ¿Es una persona? ¿la conoces?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y lo apuntó.

—¿Soy yo? — preguntó sorprendido, no encontrándole forma a esos palitos negros con rayas amarillas. Otra negativa. — Pero es alguien — afirmó.

El niño volvió a apuntarlo y lo olisqueó buscando un olor que Otabek de inmediato supuso cuál era. Apretó los labios mientras la mirada azulada del niño volvía a mirarlo esperando que le hubiera entendido.

.

.

.

Yuri había pasado llorando toda la tarde anterior como una jodida margarita hasta que la enfermera entró para revisar los puntos que llevaba en la herida. Le había preguntado si algo andaba mal, si le dolía o si quería que llamara a la doctora a cargo suyo pero Yuri arisco le dijo simplemente que no era nada, se secó las lágrimas y mordió con fuerza su mejilla sin hablar más. Seguido había entrado la doctora a cargo suyo y casi sin ninguna delicadeza le inyectó lo que supuso eran vitaminas. Había deseado que Otabek hubiese estado ahí para sentir su apoyo ya que odiaba las agujas.

Se sintió patético, ¿hace cuánto que no lloraba así? es más ¿hace cuánto que no lloraba _por alguien_ en especial?

Ese día por la mañana la puerta se abrió varias veces, en todas esperaba ver a Otabek sin embargo en ninguna entró él. Y cuando estaba por resignarse, por la tarde, la puerta crujió, distinguió enseguida el olor del alfa entrando y sus latidos fueron más rápido. Giró rápido la vista y lo vio ahí, pasando relajado y con una mirada distanciada.

Otabek notó las ojeras del rubio y sus mejillas sonrosadas pero no dijo nada omitiendo comentario a pesar de sentir preocupación. Esos preciosos ojos lo buscaron y llamaron, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para quedarse plantado ahí y no correr a atenderlo, joder, era tan difícil decirle que no a esa hermosa criatura.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

—No lo iba a hacer — admitió seco — pero hay alguien que quiere verte.

Yuri se percató entonces de unas manitas que se agarraban del abrigo del kazajo y de un ojo azul que lo observaba atrás suyo. Otabek miró al niño y le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Es él? — le preguntó y ahora sí asintió con ganas — ¿Qué esperas?

Yuri miraba atento, su llanto le había hecho olvidar el hecho de que ahí también habían llegado con un pequeño omega. Su corazón dio un salto cuando lo vio salir detrás de Otabek, un niño menudo y miedoso, era bajito para su edad pero logró derretir el corazón del rubio.

—¿Vas a venir o no?

El niño miró a Otabek que asintió para que le hiciera caso al rubio y se acercara. Dio cortos pasitos hasta quedar frente a la camilla de Yuri y subirse a la orilla de esta. Le estiró el mismo papel que le había mostrado unos minutos atrás al kazajo y Yuri al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Dibujas terrible — el niño se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza jugando con sus dedos — pero lo dejaré aquí porque me gusta — posicionó la hoja en la mesita a su lado apoyada en el florero vacío, lo miró y le sonrió haciendo que el niño volviera a sonrojarse y sentir de cerca aquel olor característico de Yuri que había estado buscando desde que despertó — ¿Cómo te llamas? — el ojiazul se le quedó mirando confundido derepente, ladeando su cabeza.

—No puede hablar — le aclaró Otabek desde el pie de la cama — tampoco tiene un nombre.

—Ya veo — dijo sorprendido, ¿cómo debería llamar a alguien sin nombre? miró al niño que lo observaba confundido — Te llamarás Luka, ¿te parece? bueno, me vale madres si te importa o no porque a mí me gusta. Yo soy Yuri.

Al niño, ahora Luka, le brillaron los ojos y asintió obediente a las palabras rudas de Yuri. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba tener un nombre pero que esa persona le regalara algo que parecía tan preciado le hizo sentir... felicidad, solo que al nunca experimentarla no sabía que era eso.

Se quedó junto a él mientras el ruso intentaba entender a lo que se refería a veces siendo guiado por Otabek y respondiendo con palabras fáciles para comunicarse con él. Cuando Luka quedó dormido en el regazo de Yuri, el kazajo lo tomó con cuidado para llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación a descansar.

—¿Vas a volver? — preguntó Yuri antes de que saliera.

—Estuve toda la tarde acá.

—Otabek, yo lo siento, lamento haberte mentido y n-no lo volveré a hacer — su voz temblorosa delataba cuánto le había costado soltar esas palabras — ¿Vas a volver?

—¿Y qué me asegura que no lo volverás a hacer? ¿por qué tendría que volver?

Yuri apretó sus manos, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que Otabek lo disculpara? ¿hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar para que se quedara junto a él? lo quería, lo adoraba, estaba enamorado y no quería por nada del mundo que se alejara, por eso mismo no le había dicho nada de las notas, quería empezar ese nuevo sentimiento desde cero, sin obstáculos y sin problemas... pero al parecer el amor tan idealista como ese era solo una ilusión. Le costaba ese asunto de sentirse perdidamente atraído por alguien, no sabía cómo lidiar con él.

Ahora estaba en el tremendo dilema de cómo solucionar ese problema.

¿Por dónde empezar sus razones para que entendiera que jamás volvería a mentirle? Habían pasado varios meses juntos, le había confiado su vida y el kazajo la había cuidado con el mejor de sus intentos ¿cómo explicarle a Otabek que le había confiado su mayor tesoro, cómo podía explicarle lo fuerte que era eso para él mismo? odiaba a los alfas, los odiaba a todos, pero a él no podía, ¿sería suficiente con decirle eso?

No... era todo lo contrario lo que tenía que decirle. Y aún así, ¿enserio tenía que decirlo... en voz alta?

Sintió su cara arder, su cabeza era un desastre y más le avergonzaba saber que ahora era un tomate. El kazajo aguardaba con cara seria su respuesta. Contuvo el aire y lo soltó a la par que admitió:

—Porque me gustas... me gustas mucho.

* * *

 ** _Hola c:_**

 ** _Ya era hora de escribir esto y como he actualizado 3 capítulos en menos de una semana, nos veremos luego de vaaaarios días XDD (sí, así de maricona sdjf)_**

 ** _¡Meteré a la historia a otros dos personajes! Adivinen~_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	24. Pieza XXIII

**_Caricia_**

Yuri esperaba con su rostro caliente y avergonzado una reacción, usando los últimos vestigios de coraje para mirar a la cara a Otabek el cual poco a poco cambiaba el estoicismo por una pequeña mueca desconcertada que a pesar de ser leve se podía leer en ella la incredulidad.

La sala se quedó paralizada por unos segundos eternos para Yuri y extraños para Otabek que no caía bien en las palabras que había dicho el chico, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo? porque si era otra forma de poder engañarlo estaba siendo muy cruel con la situación y más con sus sentimientos.

—Si es otra manera de hacerme creer en tus mentiras, estás yendo demasiado lejos Plisetsky.

Lo miró descolocado, sintiendo la sangre hervir, ¡¿cómo podía creer eso?! ¡con lo mucho que le había costado decirlo! Apretó los puños reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle una buena sarta de groserías y mantuvo lo poco y nada que le quedaba de compostura.

—T-tú, imbécil, ¿estás tan cagado de la cabeza para creer que la putería que acabo de decirte es mentira? — sí... poco y nada de compostura pero al menos no lo gritó.

 _"Yuri, párate y sé digno"_ le gritó su subconsciente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente, se vio interrumpido por los vellos de sus brazos erizándose a la par que sentía en la habitación una emoción de ansiedad crecer y crecer... ¿era Otabek? ese perfume que lo embobaba, sí, definitivamente se trataba de Otabek. El de ojos chocolate lo seguía mirando pareciendo molesto, solo pareciendo porque esta vez fue el turno de Yuri de notar el vacile en el mayor, como si pidiera permiso para moverse del lugar al que se encontraba anclado, ¿qué demonios?

—¿V-Vas a decir algo, Otaimbécil? — reclamó con un hilillo de voz embarazoso.

El kazajo suspiró pesado, saliendo de todos modos de la habitación, dejando a Yuri solo y con el corazón herido. No lo creyó de inmediato y no lo quería creer, Otabek lo había dejado de todos modos, él se había confesado y había quedado como idiota al ser cruelmente ignorado por Otabek.

¿Esto era enserio?

No lograba aceptar el hecho de que el alfa se comportara así e iba en camino a putear a los cuatro vientos con esa boca tan fina suya y dolor horrible en el pecho cuando la puerta se abre otra vez dejando a la vista al kazajo nuevamente pero esta vez sin Luka y acercándose peligrosamente.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo cuando el mayor se inclinó de forma abrupta pero despacio juntando sus labios. Con la mano libre tomó su mejilla despejándola de los pocos cabellos rubios que caían.

Le costó tomarle el hilo al tiempo; incluso le costó hilar ideas coherentes desde que el azabache había salido y ahora entraba y ¿lo besaba?

El toque de sus labios con el propio fue sutil, demasiado a Otabek, en demasía gentil y terriblemente dulce al punto de que el corazón del rubio sintió derretirse tan solo con volver a tenerlo más cerca justo como antes. ¿Cuánto había pasado sin él? ¿Día y medio? porque para él se habían sentido como malditos meses.

—¿Vas a reaccionar o algo, Plisetsky? — murmuró cuando se separó despacio, jugueteando con sus dedos en la mejilla rosada del rubio que intentaba recuperarse de la sorpresa y ahora la vergüenza.

—Yo sí, s-sí digo — apretó los ojos y chocó su cabeza con el pecho del kazajo, seguía sin creer nada de lo que estaba pasando y no podía con la vergüenza de haber sido besado sin previo aviso y que sin embargo le haya gustado tanto compartir el mismo aire y calidez que el azabache.

—Yuri, debes estar cansado, tienes que dormir.

Esas palabras fueron como el maldito desahogo de Altin, había querido cuidar a Yuri desde que entró en la habitación. El menor negó con la cabeza, avergonzado aún y sin admitir que había estado llorando por él toda la noche... y aún así, Yuri todavía tenía una duda que necesitaba saciar.

—¿Me vas a dar una respuesta?

—Creo que ya te la di — no podía ver su rostro, así que dejó un beso en su coronilla — ¿No quieres enderezarte? podrían dolerte luego los puntos.

—Quiero una respuesta clara...

Otabek suspiró por segunda vez, Yuratchka era un caso único. Y eso lo hacía aún más especial.

—Dices que te gusto, te respondo que me gustas también, ¿no es obvio? — perfecto, Yuri podía morir con esas palabras y aferrarse más al pecho del chico que le robaba el mil y un suspiros completamente emocionado y queriendo controlar esas locas ganas de reírse como tonto. Como un tonto enamorado — me gustas demasiado, tanto, que me atreví a darle la espalda a mi familia por ti. Me había cerrado a la idea de enamorarme de alguien pero contigo no pude, Yuri Plisetsky, eres alguien a quien quiero atesorar como la joya más preciosa del mundo.

Acarició la espalda del menor despacio, dibujando figuras sin sentido con sus dedos y disfrutando de la piel suave a través de la delgada tela. El cuerpo de Yuri temblaba, dejando ganar a su omega, entregándose a las caricias y ronroneando cuando el kazajo se animaba a rascar suavemente su piel.

El chico de la piel nevada quedó dormido entre caricia y caricia, por fin, con la mente tranquila y el corazón regocijado en amor.

.

.

.

—Auch...

Sin nada de cuidado, una aguja fue a parar en medio del brazo de Yuri.

—Se más cuidadosa — advirtió el kazajo a la mujer encargada del rubio, pero no recibió más que una mirada reprochadora y despectiva para seguido retirar la aguja de la misma forma que la había clavado junto a una mirada desafiante.

Otabek intentaba no gruñirle a la doctora pero tampoco podía hacer mucho con el recelo que le tenía a esa mujer por no ser nada delicada al punto de parecer que hacía su trabajo de mala gana.

No sabía por qué de entre todos los profesionales ahí tenía que tocarle la peor al Plisetsky. La enferma de Luka era un amor de persona, pasaba día y noche pendiente del niño, el doctor de Yuuri no era la gran cosa pero al menos no lo trataba tan tosco y hostil como la mujer que ahora rellenaba un formulario con cara aburrida y un ceño fruncido.

Sintió el peso de la cabeza de Yuri sobre su hombro y aquel dulce aroma pudo tranquilizarlo de a poco.

Cuando quedaron solos el rubio preguntó:

—¿Cómo está el katsudon?

Sonrió por el sobrenombre.

—Sus heridas están bien pero ha estado un poco distante.

—Es por Viktor, ¿cierto? — el silencio le dio la razón al chico, y continuó — ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no trama nada?

—Porque tenemos a Yuuri. Viktor es más fiel a Yuuri de lo que es a sí mismo.

Tomó su mano y jugó un rato con sus dedos hasta finalmente dejarlos entrelazados. Yuri se refregó contra el cuello del alfa, sintiendo su aroma embriagarlo de a poco.

—No es asunto mío, pero ¿qué pasó entre ellos?

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo, su historia viene desde antes que yo llegara con ellos. Pero incluso así, ni Sala y Mickey saben con certeza qué pasó con ellos, eran muy pequeños.

Se limitó a aceptar esa respuesta, tenía en cuenta que no tenía que inmiscuirse donde las cosas al parecer se ponen turbias.

—¿Por qué no traes a Luka? — cambió el tema y lo miró con esos ojos gigantes aguamarinos que lo hacían perder el orgullo y ceder ante sus encantos. Besó su frente y asintió soltando su mano.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Caminó por el pasillo y entró despacio a la habitación del menor unas puertas más allá. Luka miraba en su dirección, al parecer lo estaba esperando, sabía que a esa hora podía salir e ir a visitar al chico de cabellos dorados.

—¿Vamos? — el niño asintió y le estiró los bracitos para que lo cargara.

El menor no pesaba nada, tanto así que Otabek temía a veces romperlo si lo sujetaba con más fuerza de la que debería. La sonrisa inocente de Luka provocaba cosas extrañas en las memorias de Altin pero por más que intentara encajar esas extrañas sensaciones de estar viviendo un déjà vu no podía llegar a ninguna respuesta y mucho menos cuando lo entregaba a los brazos de Yuri, como ahora, quien lo recibía igual de contento que como... como... como si el leoncito fuera un hijo para Yuri.

Esa simple sonrisa maternal en el rostro de Yuri podía derretir la cordura de Otabek.

—¿Disculpen?

Los tres en la habitación voltearon a la inquilina en la puerta. Era la enfermera de Luka, la chica sonrió al verlos, por su mente pasó la imagen perfecta de una bella familia.

—Necesito hablar con el Señor Altin en privado.

El kazajo asintió y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie para salir fue detenido por la mano de Yuri.

—¿Por qué tiene que hablar contigo?

—Debe ser algo con-...

—¿Por qué tiene que ser en privado?

Y Otabek cayó en cuenta. Cierta belleza estaba celosa, sonrió sin poder evitarlo haciendo fruncir el ceño al susodicho.

—Seguramente tiene que ver con Luka, no tienes que ponerte así. — por último acarició los cabellos azabache del niño y salió prometiendo volver sano y casto.

La chica lo esperaba afuera en el pasillo, lo miró algo seria e hizo una seña para que la acompañara. Caminaron por algunos pisos que jamás había pasado antes hasta llegar a una oficina pequeña llena de archivos y al lado de esta misma otra un poco más grande con varios frascos y otras bolsas en refrigeración con muestras de sangre.

—Luka está bajo peso, está desnutrido y al ingresar tuvimos que hacerle algunas muestras de sangre para asegurarnos de que no sufra alguna enfermedad, alergia, etc, usted me comprende, ¿cierto?

Él asintió, no sabiendo bien a dónde quería llegar. Ya le habían pasado algunos papeles de Luka en donde confirmaban que el niño (además de estar desnutrido y con las defensas bajas) no poseía ningún tipo de infección o enfermedad.

—Estaba revisando el resultado del chequeo que le hicieron pero mi colega se equivocó de archivos y me pasó varios de distintos omegas — Altin frunció el ceño, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño — al principio creí que se confundió con su pareja o el otro chico japonés que lo acompaña, pero no... me dio unos archivos viejos que los cadetes de los Escuadrones recuperaron de la Ciudad _Bēta_ luego de ser destruida por alfas de la zona.

Otabek la quedó mirando serio, aunque más que seriedad, sintió que una avalancha se le venía encima. _Bēta_ fue la última ciudad que pisó antes de ser encontrado por Viktor y Yuuri.

—Trasladaron estos archivos por si alguna vez los omegas de esa ciudad migraban a las afueras de aquí, de _Tau._ Es algo poco posible, muy poco posible por su baja esperanza de vida en las afueras pero aún así los trajeron para guardarlos como documentación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Luka con todo esto?

—Eso es a lo que quería llegar. Entre la mezcla de papeles que tuve que revisar esa noche, más esos archivos, terminé revisando a otra omega por una confusión de sangre muy similar. Tuve que releer los nombres y mandar a hacer otras pruebas para darme cuenta finalmente de que su ADN era el mismo.

Una idea descabellada cruzó la mente del kazajo. Demasiado irreal y demasiado imposible.

—No sé si sea de ayuda pero sería bueno que supiera, ahora que está usted a cargo de Luka, que su progenitora también fue una omega.

La última vez que pisó _Bēta..._

 _"Si muero, no quiero que por ningún motivo lo dejes solo"._

La voz rebotó en su mente, demasiado ida y demasiado muerta.

—Se llamaba Mila Babicheva.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Estoy tapizada en pruebas pero ando escribiendo homosexualidades chinas gays :c_**

 ** _¡Yuri y Beka se declararon! pero no quedan como "novios" o algo así porque pienso explayarlo más adelante. ¡Y sí, Mila es la madre de Luka por ende JJ es el padre too! no debió ser mucha sorpresa más que la confirmación porque siempre me decían en los comentarios que el niño era el bebé de Mila XD :c_**

 ** _Como no hay mucho de Yuuri en este capítulo, el próximo será uno especial para él y en ese revelaré los otros dos personajes que dije que sumaría a la historia (son antagonistas, por cierto)._**

 ** _"¡Nancy, párate y sé digna!" ¿han visto el vídeo?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	25. Pieza XXIII-V

**_Pasado_**

Jean tenía una manada de 40 híbridos a unos kilómetros más al sur en dirección contraria a _Tau_ , lo sabía, completamente devotos a su voluntad y lo que ordenara. Ya se encargaría de usarlas a su favor, antes debía visitar otro lugar.

Diez de los suyos lograron salvarse de la batalla que les dieron, pero al verlo sangrando y algo débil vacilaron de su autoridad y titubearon un poco reticentes en obedecerlo o no. Toda duda abandonó a esos animales cuando Jean agarró por el pescuezo a uno de ellos y se encargó se clavarle lenta y tortuosamente la dentadura sin nada de cuidado... sin ningún híbrido en él. Sólo un cuerpo humano.

Esta vez yendo en dirección contraria a _Tau,_ cinco ciudades más allá y un poco más de una semana viajando, recién se logran asomar los Valles Primavera, renaciendo tal y como dice su nombre en la llegada de su estación de oro. La nieve comenzaba a derretirse poco a poco desnudando la tierra y luciendo un verde tenue en medio crecimiento.

Pequeños gruñiditos se escucharon cuando pisó aquellas tierras que no le pertenecían. Y supo de inmediato que su llegada ya había sido avistada.

Varios lobos en plena juventud salieron detrás de árboles y arbustos pero, vamos, Leroy era un león hecho y derecho, les doblada el peso y el tamaño ¿por qué se iría a doblegar contra unos perros a mediana edad? ni la clavícula ya infectada de por sí le iba a impedir llegar a su objetivo.

—Qué haces aquí. — sonó una voz autoritaria, había parecido más una orden que una pregunta.

—Hagamos un trato — propuso sin perder tiempo.

El hombre lo miró con desconfianza y obvia reticencia hacia lo que sea que estuviera pasando por la mente de ese peligroso animal. Jean había burlado a sus canes como si nada y claramente, nada bueno podía venir acompañado de eso.

—No tengo tiempo para el Clan Leroy.

—Dos omegas.

Y el silencio se pronunció. Tal como el del hombre frente a él como el de los jóvenes lobos que miraron a su líder curiosos y -sin admitirlo- ansiosos.

Celestino Cialdini lo observó con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una línea recta. El Clan Cialdini estaba en crisis, él lo sabía, todos lo sabían: ya no eran los mismos de antes. No poseían la misma fortaleza que en años anteriores, ni la fuerte variedad de razas entre felinos y canes, hace demasiado tiempo que no comían carne humana ni de ningún otro animal que no fuera roedores pequeños y simple agua. Los viejos fuertes comenzaron a caer por la locura en la que el hambre los sumía y finalmente la natalidad subió al igual que su mortalidad. Eran un Clan repleto de jóvenes que no superaban los 30 años con una baja calidad de vida.

—Yuuri Katsuki andaba rondando por _Alfa_ — dijo con burla, sabiendo lo que ese nombre podría producir.

—¿Por qué no lo devoraste? — atacó de inmediato.

—Adivina.

—... Viktor Nikiforov.

—Exacto.

Celestino apretó los puños de forma disimulada, finalmente esa arpía había aparecido. Sin embargo, el poco sentido común (la mayoría nublado por el hambre) que en su mente habitaba, le recordó de pronto:

—El vientre de Yuuri Katsuki no sirve para procrear, no me interesa y si te atreves una vez más a pisar mi territorio, maldita sea, Leroy, te juro que-...

—Hay otro omega — interrumpió a medida que notaba que Celestino subía el tono — también está en el Clan de Viktor, es pareja de un antiguo traidor de mi clan. Es pequeño, tiene piel lechosa, es más joven, no es casto pero jamás ha parido cachorros y tampoco está marcado. Solo necesito que tu clan se una, Celestino, como en los viejos tiempos. _Además, tú sabes el poder que tienes sobre Katsuki Yuuri._

Miró a los jóvenes chicos de su clan que aguardaban una respuesta, darle algo así como una chance a ese desconocido. Cerca de 50, sí, eran bastantes, suficientes, y sabía que por eso Leroy los quería pero ¿valdría la pena?

 _"Tener el cuello de Viktor destrozado lo valdría"_ le dijo su subconsciente. No le interesaba Yuuri, si su vientre estaba podrido y solo servía para follarlo un par de veces no lo necesitaba. Pero Viktor Nikiforov, oh, ese hombre era tema aparte, jamás podría olvidar la manera en que lo engañó de forma tan sucia y robó a Yuuri dejándolos plantados en decadencia.

—Está bien. Sólo con una condición.

—¡Claro! — dijo animado el león — cualquiera.

—Un intercambio de especies. Quiero a Emil Nekola.

—Astuto — musitó entre dientes asintiendo de paso — es un trato.

.

.

.

 _Yuuri Katsuki jamás conoció a su madre, mucho menos a su padre y lo único que sabía además de su nombre y edad era que la mujer que le dio la vida al igual que él también fue una omega. No había que darle muchas vueltas a la pregunta de qué había sucedido con ella sabiendo cómo termina la vida de los omega dentro de un clan; tan abrupta y horrorosa como siempre. Tampoco era difícil imaginar desde qué edad los abusos hacia su cuerpo comenzaron, ya que dentro del clan de Celestino era el único omega vivo y se esperaba que concibiera más cachorros._

 _La vida era dura, más para Yuuri al ser el objeto sexual y descargo de rabias dentro de ese lugar._

 _—Otra vez no pudiste lograrlo — el hombre lo agarró de un brazo y lo tiró al suelo como si de una bolsa de basura se tratara. —¡¿Qué está mal contigo?! — rugió mientras el omega de jóvenes 14 años se tapaba la cara y comenzaba a sollozar bajito —¡Maldita sea, es que no me lo puedo creer!_

 _Su cuerpo nunca estaba limpio, siempre había rasguños desesperados trazados en sus muslos y espalda, moretones en sus brazos y su clavícula con una cicatriz de la vez que uno de los alfas no aguantó la salivación hambrienta de su boca. Lo único que salvaba de marcas era su cuello, con un collar de metal para no ser reclamado debido a que al ser el último omega ahí no lo devorarían hasta que se dignara a quedar en cinta. Intentar marcarlo era un peligro latente si el alfa que lo hacía no se controlaba y lo terminaba por comer._

 _Y aunque no se iban a arriesgar, algo ahí iba mal y varios lo habían notado: el vientre de Yuuri nunca crecía y el típico olor dulzón del embarazo jamás aparecía._

 _Sala y Michelle pertenecían al mismo clan, solo que el trato de los demás con ellos era algo "normal" al pertenecer a la misma rama biológica como alfas. Sin embargo, la escasez de alimento no les daba cese a los demás en su trabajo cazando o buscando comida y siempre estuvieron a cargo de Yuuri por órdenes de Celestino, al que no le quedó de otra por los críticos tiempos._

 _Los Crispino se habían acostumbrado a tener siempre el olor de Yuuri encima, sin embargo, y a pesar de que a él también se le hubiera hecho costumbre, era de esperar que no teniendo un buen control de su cuerpo lo mordieran en un arranque de instinto y al final terminaran llorando en las faldas de Yuuri por atacar a quien consideraban "su madre". Al japonés no le importaba, cualquier cosa que proviniera de aquellos dos niños lo aceptaría de todos modos, así que simplemente los rodeaba con cariño mientras los nenes ahogaban su llanto contra sus ropas._

 _Lloraban cuando a Yuuri se lo llevaban por las noches, lloraban cuando lo herían por impulso, lloraban por ser inexpertos en la caza, lloraban por no poder alimentar a Yuuri con carne, ellos definitivamente lloraban para todo y para todo Yuuri les sonreía gentilmente recibiéndolos siempre con esos débiles brazos dañados y cansados._

Pero los alfas son despiadados. Y en un mundo donde la sobrevivencia va de la mano con el egoísmo, el hecho de que Yuuri estaba siendo un obstáculo inútil para ellos comenzó a notarse.

 _—No puede dar hijos y no lo podemos marcar, joder, ¡Por qué tan solo no lo comemos, estamos muriendo de hambre!_

 _Celestino se lo pensó, posando su mirada clara en el omega que también tantas veces había pasado a estar en su cama. Quiso darle una oportunidad la primera vez, pero el hecho de que Yuuri fuera completamente inservible ahí y estuviera más que manoseado no se le pasaba por alto._

 _El japonés lo miró aterrado, esa mirada con desprecio no era nada nuevo, esos ojos celestes a los que temía, esos que lo observaban con deseo obsceno y supremacía sabiendo el poder que ejercía sobre su cuerpo. El asco, los escalofríos y el miedo no dejaron a Yuuri mirarlo por más tiempo. Era él quien dictaminaría qué sucedería con su persona._

 _Era obvio que debían enmendar el error que Yuuri estaba causando ahí ya que estaba separando al clan, muchos cansados y desesperados por no poder probarlo comenzaron a cazar por separado aislándose despacio de la comunidad, y un clan débil y separado era lo que menos necesitaba Celestino para sobrevivir._

 _—No — el choque de sus palabras frías cayeron de golpe en los ansiosos expectadores, Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, con una mínima de esperanza de sobrevivir un poco más — lo cambiaremos en el mercado negro por comida._

 _Los ojos color vino cayeron, rendidos, horrorizados y trémulos hacia sus pies descalzos. Sabía lo que significaba esas palabras. Tráfico de pieles._

 _Muchos se pusieron a discutir la decisión de su líder, pero bastó solo un gruñido para que acallaran sus quejas. A regañadientes aceptaron._

 _A Yuuri le hubiese gustado pasar la última noche abrazado por el calor que le profería el precioso pelaje de Sala y Michelle, de sus constantes movimientos tercos buscando su olor para dormir seguros. Abrazado por esas pequeñas patitas de lobo que sin que ellos lo supieran, eran los soportes y la base de vida del Katsuki. Le hubiese gustado respirar el suave olor de esos cachorros, créeme, le hubiese gustando tanto... que hubiese muerto ahí mismo por esa última noche con ellos. Pero Yuuri es un omega. Yuuri era la marioneta dulce que todos follaban, a nadie le importaría lo que él quisiera hacer y es así como esa noche pasó de mano en mano, golpe y golpe, embestida y embestida en la cual sentía que se rompía cada vez más físicamente al punto de que su mente llegaba a estar en blanco y solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y morir ahí mismo, en medio de gruñidos de animales que le doblaban la edad, de animales sin corazón que hacían brotar muertas lágrimas de sus ojos vinosos._

 _Alientos desesperados y rasguños feroces, palabras dolientes e insultos en los que prefería ser devorado antes de enfrentar su destino y que le sacaran el pellejo. Antes que lo separaran de su única familia._

 _La mañana siguiente, los Crispino lloraron una vez más mientras los ojos vacíos de Yuuri, su voz herida y sus brazos rendidos no dieron para una despedida. Sala y Mickey se rompieron la voz llorando aún más cuando el omega no acudió a consolarlos como siempre y finalmente se fue tan muerto como el brillo de sus ojos color vino, dejándolos a la deriva en un clan ajeno a ellos en el cual por nada del mundo podrían ver a esos hombres y mujeres como compañeros y mucho menos como una figura materna._

.

.

.

—¿Señor Katsuki? — la voz de su doctor a cargo lo sacó de su ensoñación — ¿Señor Katsuki, me está escuchando?

Volteó el rostro despistado, sin tomarle el hilo a la conversación. Desde su habitación se lograba ver la playa y se había perdido en las olas recogiéndose de forma lenta y a tropezones, su corazón estaba extrañamente apretujado como si quisiera advertirle de algo y supuso que en verdad extrañaba a los gemelos junto a él.

—D-Diculpe — dijo avergonzado — ¿q-qué dijo?

—Le estaba diciendo que sus heridas ya están bien, incluso puedo cederle el alta en los próximos días.

—Ah.

Se quedaron mirando, el doctor esperaba más reacción por parte del omega pero cuando notó que no diría más, se retiró dejando las últimas indicaciones y recibiendo asentimientos silenciosos por parte del chico y nada más.

Pero Yuuri, bueno, ¿qué más podía decir? estaría mintiendo si dijera que se alegraba, estaría mintiendo si dijera que se ponía triste, porque la verdad era que no sabía cómo diablos sentirse. Tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que al salir, incluso si estaba con Viktor, las cosas no serían nada fáciles.

Suspiró pasando las manos por su vientre. No le hacía bien recordar su pasado.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Capítulo relleno y aburrido porque necesitaba explicar estos puntitos y no sabía cómo hacerlo XD (por eso este capítulo es XXIII.V, :c hasta a mí a veces se me enredan estas mierdas de números romanos)_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer por 7387843 vez los votitos, las lecturas y sus bonitos comentarios. Además, el que me sigan también (no sé por qué lo hacen si nunca tengo nada bueno XDD pero gracias)_**

 ** _Tengo una pregunta que me está matando ¿Vieron Death Note (la de Netflix)? KJSHJS mi amiga puteó tanto la película que yo no sé qué pensar porque estuve cagada de risa hasta que terminó djfdklfklsd (sobretodo cuando decían "Libreta mortal" ¿qué chucha es esa weá de doblaje?)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	26. Pieza XXIV

**_Salida_**

Otabek caminó aturdido hasta el pasillo y se sentó en una de las bancas observando prácticamente la nada pero pensando en todo, la verdad.

La voz de Mila hacía tanto eco en su cabeza que le llegaba a doler. Y la situación en sí lo había dejado descompuesto, no sabía cómo darle la cara a Yuri, no sabía cómo mirar a Luka cuando el niño era el hijo de nada más ni nada menos que del primer amor de su vida y la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Pero si lo pensaba dos veces, él, aquel día, solo había visto el cuerpo de Mila... jamás le dijeron nada del cachorro ni él consultó nada sobre él.

¿Eso significa que por su estúpido error e impulsividad había abandonado a Luka a la deriva? La culpa de haber dejado al niño expuesto a tantos peligros todos esos años lo invadió de pronto. Le había fallado a Mila cinco años sin pausas hasta que por mera casualidad lo encontró en el bosque.

Se paró del asiento e iba camino devuelta a la habitación cuando se vio inmovilizado frente a la puerta, temiendo girar el pomo, maldita sea ¿cómo iba a mirar a Luka y a Yuri a la cara?

Notaba cada día cómo el Plisetsky se encariñaba de esa criatura. Como si fuera su propio hijo su lado omega le estaba dictando adoptar el lado maternal con él y se sentía culposo por ello ¿Acaso estaba siendo un inconveniente para Yuri? si le contara la verdad, ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

Tragó en seco y giró el pomo.

Yuri volteó a mirarlo y el corazón le fue demasiado rápido. Dios, era tan precioso. Con Luka sentado en su regazo mientras lo alimentaba, el pensamiento de cómo sería si el rubio tuviese cachorros propios llegó a su mente. Seguramente serían igual de hermosos que él.

—¿Qué te dijo la enfermera? — preguntó receloso — te ves pálido.

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

Luka lo miró con esos ojos azules llenos de vida y Otabek sintió un escalofrío que lo llevó cinco años atrás, con ese mismo tono pero pálido, muerto, en los ojos de su madre. Se paró de golpe asustando al niño que se encogió por instinto y Yuri lo miró frunciendo el ceño, ya temiendo que algo andaba mal con el kazajo. Hizo el ademán de pararse pero un dolor en la herida lo hizo quedarse en su lugar.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? no lo asustes de esa forma.

—L-Lo siento yo no quería, yo no, en-enserio no quería. Iré, ahm, vuelvo luego, ¿si?

No esperó a que Yuri respondiera y salió rápido del cuarto dejando a ambos desconcertados.

Luka miró a Yuri tembloroso, buscando refugio en sus brazos, en su pequeño pecho de infante y su cabeza miedosa se preguntó si había hecho algo malo. Yuri lo abrazó despacio, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza, demasiado metido en su asombro mirando todavía la puerta que había quedado desierta.

.

.

.

Yuri Plisetsky obtuvo el alta una semana después. Ya podía moverse y caminar, un poco complicado porque tendía a hacer movimientos bruscos pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a ser más sutil con él mismo. Había conversado por fin con el Katsuki y éste había conocido a Luka con el que al parecer conectó de inmediato. En su interior Otabek sabía que era por su constitución de omega tranquilo... cosa que no se aplicaba mucho con Yura ya que este era un caso algo especial...

Pero si había algo que a Yuri lo molestaba, era que Otabek a veces evitara su mirada. No era como si el kazajo no lo notara, maldición, ¡sabía que lo estaba mirando pero él no le daba la cara y eso lo frustraba! ¿qué mierda había hecho ahora?

La última noche que pasarían en el hospital poco menos tuvo que rogarle que se quedara a su lado. Se sintió patético haciendo aquello y esperaba que aquel alfa idiota notara su esfuerzo al soltar esas vergonzosas palabras.

El kazajo se sentó a su lado y Yuri en vez preguntar una vez más en la jodida semana qué mierda sucedía con él, decidió ir al grano con otra cuestión que en verdad le estaba mosqueando e incomodándolo.

—¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Sí. Quizá demasiado directo.

Otabek tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder mirar a ese felino a la cara, parecía indignado y le sorprendió que en esa mísera frase no hubiera ninguna grosería. Suspiró pesado y contestó:

—Sé que he estado raro, discúlpame— le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo con comprensión. El ruso simplemente se dejó acariciar — claro que quiero estar contigo, Yura.

—¿Por qué no me quieres contar qué pasó? — reclamó invitándolo a sentarse a su lado de forma inconsciente, cosa que hizo al instante Otabek.

Pero seguía callado y Yuri comenzaba a frustrarse porque no dijera nada. Los brazos del alfa lo rodearon despacio, sin querer dañarlo, Yuri lo abrazó devuelta acariciando con cariño la nuca del mayor, de a poco sintiéndose más y más preocupado.

—¿Recuerdas a Mila?

El corazón de Yuri dio un brinco, ¿qué tenía que ver ella aquí?

—Sí.

—Mila estaba marcada por Jean y él la dejó con un cachorro. Cuando ella murió yo asumí que también el cachorro, pero la enfermera me dijo que había encontrado unos papeles antiguos; el cachorro nunca murió.

Tragó en seco, estaba angustiado y ni quería imaginarse la angustia de Otabek que se negaba a soltarlo. Había demasiada información en su cabeza que no lograba conectar al objetivo al que Otabek quería llegar.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea — lo animó cuando notó que se había callado, separándose de a poco, tomando el rostro del alfa entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos y admirando el tembloroso titubeo en sus ojos chocolate — Otabek, lo que sea...

—Luka es hijo de Mila.

Los finos labios de Yuri se separaron despacio, cayendo en la sorpresa y el peso de sus palabras.

Un revoltijo de sentimientos encontrados en su interior se disputaron para hacerlo sentir incómodo. Mila, el primer amor de Otabek era la madre del cachorro que ahora ellos cuidaban y que él sentía casi como suyo ¿eso era justo? no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que (a pesar de estar muerta) le tenía unos celos y rencor sin razón terribles a esa mujer. Que Jean Jacques Leroy fuera el padre no lo mejoraba en nada porque era quien lo había insultado y no conforme con eso había intentado matarlos. Y que finalmente su lado omega haya acogido a esa cría abandonada era... jodidamente confuso, porque sentía que lo quería.

—Le prometí a ella que lo iba a cuidar, que nada malo pasaría si nacía como omega. Yuri, le prometí algo que no pude cumplir.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que si él estaba confundido con su propio shock, Otabek estaba hecho una maraña de culpa y peso. Se quitó los pensamientos negativos de encima, no era el momento de celos sin sentido o de pensar solo en él mismo, porque desde en el momento en que se confesó y admitió a ese alfa a su lado, aceptó también el hecho de que en su vida ya no era él solamente. Ahora también debía empezar a velar por alguien más.

—Oye, mírame, mírame — lo tomó por el rostro y finalmente lo obligó a mirarle a la cara, dejó un pequeño besito en la mejilla del alfa y continuó — no debes sentirte mal, no fue culpa tuya y no fue culpa de nadie, Luka está aquí ahora y está bien ¿no crees que eso es bueno? es como si todo se hubiera hecho para que se encontraran. Si no pudiste antes, entonces comienza ahora a hacer las cosas bien, no es muy tarde ¿bien?

Tragó en seco, Otabek de apoco lograba calmar su atormentada mente con los besos del Plisetsky que sin pena alguna había comenzado a acariciar sus labios con los propios en un suave tacto, mordiendo despacio su labio inferior a la par que ahora era él quien delineaba la mandíbula del kazajo con la punta de sus dedos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a ronronear mientras se separaba de sus labios y dejaba castos besitos en el cuello de Beka que con todo el autocontrol del mundo se comía las ganas de tirarse sobre ese delicado cuerpo de piel lozana y probarla de la forma en que su instinto le dictaba...

Vaya que ese chico tenía influencia sobre él. Sólo un par de palabras, un par de caricias y ya lo tenía ronroneando, con su mente tranquila y sumida en gozo de una pequeña pero significativa felicidad interna.

—¿No te molesta echarme una mano?

Yuri lo miró en seco, deteniendo lo besos que ahora subían por su mandíbula. La mirada en pánico del rubio y su esencia mezclada con miedo alertaron a Otabek que sintió el calor subírsele a la cara.

—¡No, Yuri no! Y-yo no me refería a eso, me refiero a Luka, ayudarme con Luka — maldición, lo había malinterpretado.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la cara caliente. _"Qué vergüenza"_ pensó mezclado con maldiciones por su estupidez y pensar que Otabek pudiera pedirle _algo... así_. Sin quererlo había comenzado a temblar, se había asustado demasiado porque no se sentía preparado.

—N-no me molesta, para nada — dijo con un hilo de voz. De pronto notó una mueca temblorosa en la cara de Otabek que de apoco se transformó en una sonrisa y seguido una preciosa carcajada... una carcajada que se reía de él. Le golpeó el brazo más avergonzado que nunca. — d-deja de reírte, i-imbécil malnacido...

—Lo siento, no te enojes — decía intentando controlar esa sonrisa avergonzada y burlesca en su rostro.

Volvió a abrazar al tomate que ahora Yuri se había convertido, entre protesta y protesta para que lo soltara.

—Eres el mejor Yuri, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Y fue solo con eso que el chico suspiró. No había bajado para nada la embarazosa situación, pero su corazón se sintió abrazado por esas palabras.

Dejó finalmente su orgullo y lo abrazó de vuelta, hundiéndose en su cuello, aspirando con gusto el olor de Otabek que podía hacerle temblar el mundo entero.

.

.

.

Cuando la mañana siguiente se les presentó a todos, sería mentira decir que estaban ansiosos de dejar el hospital, porque cualquier mierda dentro de esa ciudad era mucho más "vida" de lo que a las afueras les esperaba aún teniendo a Viktor de su lado.

Esa mañana Yuuri Katsuki despertó con un mal sabor en la boca, amargo, asqueroso, sabor a mal presentimiento.

Se vistió sin ayuda y encima se puso una chaqueta que uno de los enfermeros le había facilitado para no morir ahí afuera.

Aunque la primavera ya comenzaba a mostrar sus colores y la nieve empezaba a volverse agua, los vientos fríos del inicio de esa estación se volvían fieros a veces, como si el invierno quisiera quedarse para siempre y arrastrara sus garras por los aires deseando impregnarse en la piel de las personas y animales.

Es suficiente invierno. Descansa en paz hasta la próxima temporada. Quita tu manto blanco del pasto, desvístelos, déjalos despertar, mostrarse, respirar, vivir.

La salida del establecimiento le deprimió de sobremanera. Otabek iba al lado de Yuri, vigilando cada paso que el rubio daba con cautela y sonriéndole a ratos a Luka que volteaba a verlo un poco temeroso desde que le dijeron que tendrían que salir de ese lugar. Su enfermera se despidió con mucha tristeza de él, al parecer le había cogido cariño.

Otabek estaba confiado de que Viktor estaría alerta a cuando ellos salieran de la ciudad. Habían tardado cerca de dos semanas ahí dentro y tenía en cuenta lo impaciente que el ruso podía ser a veces... pero su confusión llegó cuando al salir no estaba allí y en su lugar, unos metros más allá un tigre los esperaba.

De tan solo verlo el Plisetsky recordó a Chris vanamente aquella noche y se refugió tras Otabek, prendándose a su brazo.

—Viktor me mandó a buscarlos — dijo cuando dejó su forma híbrida.

Un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos azul claro. A Yuuri le pareció familiar. Pero no confiaba en él.

—No. Viktor no hizo eso.

Sentenció de inmediato el kazajo, conocía lo bastante al ruso como para saber que eso era una mentira. Además, en el supuesto caso de que ese tipo fuera uno de los hombres de Viktor, en su jodida vida jamás lo había visto y ni siquiera lo reconocía por su esencia, incluso, algo en ella parecía alterada.

Se miraron por unos segundos y el chico desconocido sonrió.

Entonces el kazajo confirmó que estaba mintiendo.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _El capítulo iba a ser más largo pero lo tuve que cortar porque debo estudiar :c_**

 ** _¡Mi gata tendrá gatitos! ya saben, por si quieren uno :v se los envío en paquetes por encomienda (?)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	27. Pieza XXV

**_Separación_**

Era increíble cómo no podían salir de problemas e inevitablemente entrar a uno nuevo sin descanso alguno más que solo para reposar de las heridas un par de días insignificantes. Para la suerte de los tres, antes de que el desconocido pudiera hacer algo, Otabek avistó a Viktor. El ruso lo detuvo en el acto y sin problema lo tumbó en el suelo. Tan rápido como ni su aroma habían advertido.

—Emil, pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver — el tono de Viktor fue frío —¿Te envió Jean?

El chico ni se inmutó, sabía que el ruso venía, sabía que era malo mostrarse en solitario... aunque realmente no había ido solo.

El Katsuki no pudo controlar el andar rápido de su corazón, como tampoco pudo controlar su sorpresa al hallarle el sentido a esa impresión de que había visto a ese chico antes. A Emil Nekola lo había visto un par de veces; cuando los antiguos líderes del clan Leroy hacían intercambios por conveniencia con el clan de Celestino en épocas de invierno, al necesitar alimentos o simplemente cruces para obtener híbridos fuertes en las manadas.

Había crecido, no lo había visto muchas veces en su niñez pero el recuerdo de un tigrillo pequeño, juguetón y travieso aún permanecía nítido. Había cambiado, y bastante. Ahora ya no era solo un pequeño travieso, en esos ojos había malicia, estaba corrompido, _se dejó influenciar por el mundo._

—Y yo pensé que tampoco volvería ver al dulce Yuuri. Pero henos aq- ¡ngh! — antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Viktor no aguantó el nombre de su pareja en esa boca y torció su brazo en su espalda.

El azabache hizo una mueca cuando sintió un pequeño pero audible crujido. Para sus adentros rogó que el ruso no hiciera nada más con ese chico.

—V-Viktor — su atención se vio dirigida de inmediata — está bien, déjalo. A-Amor, déjalo por favor.

Yura lo notó de inmediato al igual que Otabek. Ese titubeo en el omega no era simplemente nerviosismo y no era exactamente un miedo a la situación... era miedo hacia Viktor.

Como perro obediente, el platinado obedeció en cuanto la palabra "amor" fue dicha. Se acercó al omega que se crispó de inmediato cuando fue abrazado por esos reconocibles brazos y sintió un escalofrío cuando Viktor rozó su nariz con su cuello, justo por donde su mordida estaba marcada de forma prolija.

Emil se retorció hasta ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—Son insistentes.

De esa tranquilidad con lo que lo había dicho no se podía esperar nada bueno. Sabiéndolo, Yuri apretó el agarre de la pequeña mano de Luka y se apegó al brazo de Otabek esperando la continuación.

Definitivamente el mal presentimiento de Yuuri Katsuki había dado en el clavo.

Con Viktor con la guardia baja, embelesado con su omega y Otabek pendiente de cualquier movimiento de Emil, habían olvidado estúpidamente en el lugar en el que estaban. Fue error de ambos. Y eso nadie pudo negarlo.

El Plisetsky tuvo que sacudirse de forma brusca cuando sintió su collar ser tirado hacia atrás y se sintió caer sobre la inestable nieve. Vio frenéticamente a Luka con cara asustada y el kazajo alejarlo de ahí mirándolo horrorizado. Jadeó entrecortado, alguien lo arrastraba por el collar pero no sabía quién era.

Otabek sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo con el pensamiento de que dañaran al rubio nuevamente. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando más lobos se interpusieron en el camino. No sabía cómo ayudar a Yuri y tampoco podía dejar a Luka y exponerlo. La frustración e impotencia lo comenzó a consumir cuando las esmeraldas de Yuri lo buscaron llorosas mientras pataleaba para que lo soltaran; el collar lo estaba estrangulando, podía sentirlo incrustándose en su cuello.

El japonés miró horrorizado reconociendo de pronto el animal que entre los demás lobos destacaba. Yuuri Katsuki había olvidado la sutileza que caracterizaba a Celestino Cialdini y sus canes.

Emil había desaparecido entre los demás. No eran muchos, unos veinte bastaron para separarlos. Lo que Leroy tenía en fuerza, Celestino lo complementaba con estrategia, y una que ni Otabek ni mucho menos Viktor pudieron prevenir.

Viktor detuvo de inmediato a Otabek cuando intentó abrirse paso entre los alfas que ni se molestaban en hacer movimiento o gesto. _"Perro que ladra no muerde"_ pensó el ruso. Oh, y cuánto sabía que esa frase no se aplicaba a ellos.

—¡Suéltame, joder, suéltame maldita sea Viktor! — gritaba a todo pulmón mientras veía a Yuri revolcarse en la nieve intentando soltarse del hombre que lo seguía arrastrando. —¡VIKTOR DÉJAME IR!

—¡Basta! — tuvo que hacer mucha más presión en para detenerlo, si el chico quería abrirse paso él ya no podría ayudarlo.

Viktor odiaba a Yuri Plisetsky, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Podía hacer una inmensa lista de los por qués y todas involucrarían a Otabek, por alejarlo de él y por arruinar sus planes... pero en ese momento al ver la crueldad con la que estaba siendo arrastrado, buscando al alfa con la mirada cristalizada, Otabek con la voz quebrándose en la impotencia, y a ese pequeño niño que ni siquiera sabía quién era pero que podía ver el terror en sus tempranos ojos mirando de la misma forma a Yuri; sintió un deje de tristeza.

Viktor hubiese ayudado a Otabek si la situación hubiese estado en sus manos, pero en ese moemnto estaban solos, sin más hombres, con dos omegas que proteger y sin tiempo para caer en la desesperación.

Yuri sintió algo tibio en su vientre y un dolor punzante lo dejó casi sin aliento. La herida se le había vuelto a abrir y aquel olor a sangre alertó a algunos a su alrededor que lo miraron curiosos y aguantando el salivar.

—Aah~, gatito no te muevas tanto.

El hombre que lo arrastraba lo subió de su collar dejándolo a unos centímetros del piso y seguido lo dejó caer con brusquedad. Cayó de lleno sintiendo su cuerpo terriblemente pesado y doloroso. Había comenzado a toser, sentía su garganta seca y la tos sólo provocaba herirle. Sentía los gritos de Otabek a unos metros pero asustado no logró enfocar la vista en él, sino más bien en quien lo había arrastrado.

Jean Jacques Leroy no estaba mirando exactamente en su dirección, desde el suelo vio que le sonreía a Otabek en la lejanía y éste enloquecía por el gesto provocativo. Cuando el hombre al fin lo miró, un golpe en la nuca bastó para poner a Yuri a dormir e irse a negro.

Celestino ladró para que finalmente los suyos siguieran a Leroy y se retiraran. Mientras él... oh, Dios, miró a Yuuri Katsuki por última vez, recorrió cada curva de ese pequeño cuerpo desde sus hombros pequeños hasta sus caderas firmes y vientre infértil, sus piernas delgadas y esos ojos vinosos aterrorizados y asqueados por cómo lo miraban. Tenerlo otra vez abajo suyo no sería una mala idea. Para la próxima vez sería.

Viktor lo tomó posesivamente y lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Era una clara muestra de que se fuera lejos de ellos, de que ese omega le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Celestino sonrió para sus adentros. Ya habría tiempo para Yuuri, por ahora tendrían que conformarse con ese pequeño omega rubio.

.

.

.

Otabek estaba enloqueciendo, cada milisegundo que pasaba, cada segundo que respiraba sin Yuri a su lado significaban mil pensamientos de todo tipo que situaban a su preciosa joya en los peores escenarios posibles. Varias veces estuvo a punto de devolverse corriendo para ir en busca de él pero Viktor tuvo que detenerlo en todas para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

—Pensaremos esto con la cabeza fría, te ayudaré a traerlo devuelta, pero **debes** calmarte. Para este niño eres su imagen, si tú no puedes estabilizarte imagínate cómo se debe sentir él...

Fue la excusa que mejor pudo dar para que desistiera y pensara en Luka que denotaba su miedo hacia Viktor pero que se aferraba al cuello del kazajo que lo cargaba en sus brazos, con la incertidumbre de dónde se habrá ido Yuri instaurada en su pequeña cabecita de cinco años.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en recibirlos en la entrada de donde habían estado acampando. Extrañados por la ausencia del Plisetsky y el actuar nervioso y a veces errático de Beka. Cuando Yuuri les explicó la situación fueron los primeros en abrazar al kazajo y decirle que todo iría bien, que Yura estaría bien porque era el omega más obstinado y orgulloso de todo el mundo, que lo irían a rescatar dentro de nada y mil cosas más.

Pero aún así en su corazón tenía miedo.

Otabek Altin temía volver a perder a alguien que ocupaba ese _especial_ puesto en su vida.

.

.

.

Yuri despertó sin recordar de lo que ocurría, perdido en el tiempo en el que había estado inconsciente, un dolor punzante en su costado y un dolor de cabeza como si tuviera una resaca. Buscó ido alguna señal de alguien alrededor, sentía demasiados olores juntos y aquello podía lograr marearlo asqueado. Levantó la quijada olfateando, buscando a Otabek, pero no lo encontró y poco a poco iba recordando el por qué estaba en ese lugar desconocido.

Palmeó asustado su cuello, aún poseía el collar.

Pero estaba desnudo.

Solo una chaqueta cubría su cuerpo. Las levantó horrorizado y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al registrar que nada andaba mal con su cuerpo, nadie lo había tocado.

Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar así como tampoco lo iba a demostrar. Con la mirada reconoció que se encontraba en una vieja cabaña abandonada.

 _"nómades"_ pensó de inmediato. Claro, el clan de Leroy no se establecía en un solo lugar, siempre estaban en movimiento teniendo que arreglárselas para pasar las temporadas fuera.

Apretó la chaqueta a su cuerpo cuando sintió pasos hacia la habitación decadente en la que se encontraba. Olía asquerosa, olor a otro alfa, pero era lo único que poseía para cubrir su desnudez y tenía que arreglárselas con eso.

—Despertaste — era Jean — he venido a curarte la herida.

No dijo palabra. Miró receloso a ese alfa que se mostraba en el marco de la puerta, reconoció que la chaqueta le pertenecía.

Se acercó con esa sonrisa petulante y el rubio sintió escalofríos de solo tenerlo cerca. Apretó la chaqueta entre sus manos y contra su silueta empezando a gruñirle para que no se atreviera a tocarlo.

Pero, vamos, ¿acaso eso podría atemorizar a Jean Jacques Leroy?... no, para nada. Aquello solo lo incitó a acercarse del todo hasta llegar a una de sus pálidas muñecas.

El rasguñón de Yuri no se hizo esperar, un fino corte que dejó fluir una línea de sangre que delineó la mandíbula de Jean como si con un cuchillo se lo hubieran hecho. Yuri se quejó cuando sintió el agarre en su muñeca apretarse, la sombría mirada azul no dejaría pasar esa falta de respeto hacia su persona, el rubio lo supo cuando fue levantado del piso por segunda vez.

—¡A-Agh! ¡Suéltame m-maldito imbécil! — se quejó cuando sintió la herida estirarse y abrirse ardientemente.

El olor a sangre fresca y las muecas de dolor que el Plisetsky hacía intentando menearse para soltarse mientras que con la otra mano seguía cubriendo su cuerpo, de alguna manera, logró excitar a Jean. Yuri entró en pánico cuando notó las feromonas del alfa hacerse más fuertes, más aromáticas... deseándolo de forma más morbosa y sucia.

—No... — negó horrorizado cuando fue tirado nuevamente al suelo y cuando Jean lo acorraló quedando sobre él.— no ha-hagas esto...

Su pequeño corazón comenzaba a hacerse trizas, temblaba como una hoja de papel, tensó la mandíbula cuando sintió que el alfa que ahora gruñía sobre suyo como un animal salvaje intentaba abrirle las piernas. Pataleó aunque le doliera, intentó alejarlo pero obviamente ese hombre era mucho más fuerte que él. Sentía las lágrimas asomarse cuando sintió el aliento desenfrenado en su cuello, no quería eso, no quería eso, no quería eso, era asqueroso, todo en ese tipo era completamente asqueroso; su olor, su voz, sus gruñidos, sus manos tocando sus piernas, su aliento chocando con su piel.

Otabek invadió su mente completa, tenía miedo, ese no era el olor del kazajo, Otabek no era como ese salvaje animal que ahora forcejeaba con él. El chico jamás podría querer dañarlo y ultrajarlo como ahora Jean quería ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no venía a ayudarlo? lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho.

Con un sobresfuerzo alcanzó a patear al chico en las costillas y con todo el dolor del mundo se puso de pie escapando de debajo suyo. Iba a salir de la habitación pero se vio detenido por otro hombre.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, JJ?

Yuri se alejó de nuevo, quedando acorralado en una esquina, mirando a Jean que se reincorporaba observándolo con rabia y un deseo intenso de tomarlo. Intercaló mirada con el hombre de ojos celestes que estaba en el marco de la puerta y se tragó cualquier rastro de llanto pero no aguantando más el dolor de su herida cayó inevitablemente al frío piso, abrazando su vientre desnudo, gruñendo bajo pero ahora más que nada por el dolor.

—No te atrevas a hacer ninguna estupidez — Celestino se acercó al alfa joven y lo tomó por el cuello de manera amenazante — fuera de aquí, ya conoces las reglas que hemos hecho, no te perdonaré si las rompes.

Jean sonrió frustrado.

—No lo haré — se soltó del agarre de forma brusca — y tú — esta vez miró a Yuri secándose la sangre del rasguño — no te vas a salvar la próxima vez, ya verás cómo te abrirán las piernas y te la meterán entre tantos que no sabrás cuál de todos será el padre de tus jodidas crías. Aquí la gente no es como Otabek Altin, niño.

Yuri frunció el ceño ¿era tan fácil de leer? de todas formas le molestó el modo en que Jean dijo el nombre del kazajo y lo miró despectivamente mientras recibía una última mirada de Celestino.

—Le diré a alguien más que te cure eso.

El rubio volvió a no responder. Los miró fijamente hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación. Solo en ese momento soltó un pesado suspiro, de alivio, de miedo y de pánico ahogado.

Se apretó la herida y reposó su cabeza en sus piernas recogidas.

—¿por qué te estás demorando tanto? — susurró cerrando fuerte los ojos.

 _"Estúpido Otabek... no me puedes dejar ahora..."_

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Me demoré con el capítulo, I know :c pero aquí está_**

 ** _¿pensaron que violarían a Yura otra vez? pues yo sí, tuve que meditarlo mucho para tomar una decisión XD_**

 ** _Si son chilenos, pasen un feliz 18 de septiembre c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	28. Pieza XXVI

**_Corre_**

 _—¡Ahí va!_

 _Anna sonrió triunfante y orgullosa cuando logró tirar a la nieve por décima vez a su hermano menor que se resistía a rendirse solo por orgulloso. Su cantarina risa hizo eco aún más cuando su madre salió a regañarlos (sobretodo a ella) para que dejara en paz a Yuri._

 _—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! — aseguró el menor sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa._

 _La mujer negó con la cabeza mirando al cielo y volviendo a la casa pero advirtiendo a Yuri que no lo consolaría si volvía a entrar llorando y con los mocos colgando. Ya nada podía hacer con sus hijos. Plisetsky debían ser._

 _Irina miraba sentada en una banca del patio a sus hermanos, en su regazo estaba sentado Yasha, uno de los betas de la familia que tendía a enfermar siempre por el clima frío. La chica lo abrazaba para que no perdiera el calor mientras veían riendo la obstinación de Yuri. Los demás estaban resguardándose del invierno dentro de la casa, junto a la chimenea encendida y calentita. Al parecer ellos eran los únicos masoquistas ahí afuera._

 _—Espera Yuri — la chica miró a su hermana en la banca y esta se asustó por los ojos sádicos de la mayor — ¡Ven acá Irina!_

 _De entre los ocho hermanos, sin duda, la que más daba miedo era Anna. Sin duda, también, era a la que más Yuri admiraba por su fuerza y carácter firme._

 _—Espérame aquí Yasha — sentó al chico en la banca y éste asintió._

 _Se acercó de manera desconfiada, jugando tímida con sus manos._

 _—Párate frente a mí — Yuri se hizo a un lado y dejó que Irina tomara su lugar._

 _—¿Anna? ¿Q-Qué vas a hac-...? ¡N-No! ¡Anna ni se te ocurra, yo...!_

 _—¡Mira mis pies Yuri!_

 _Antes de que pudiera correr, la sádica tomó a su hermana de un brazo, se agachó y cargándole en su misma espalda luego la arrojó de espalda a la nieve. Yuri observó todo concentrado y asintiendo cuando la chica lo miró con cara de si había comprendido._

 _Yasha se acercó corriendo a la castaña, medio riendo y medio preocupado. Se agachó a ella y preguntó la pregunta más posiblemente estúpida de todas:_

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _La chica tomó su forma híbrida y se hizo bolita comenzando a chillar bajito. Anna siempre le hacía lo mismo y ella siempre caía redondito._

 _La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y el cuarteto miró en su dirección. Era Ganya, el alfa de Anna._

 _—Anna, tu mamá dice que el almuerzo ya está listo ¿qué siguen haciendo aquí? hace un frío horrible. — El chico se encaminó hacia Irina que seguía lloriqueando, la paró y ayudó a caminar hacia adentro, tomando y llevándose también de la mano a Yasha para que no enfermara — algún día terminarás matando a tus hermanos ¿cómo serás con nuestros cachorros? — dijo lo último bajito, sin querer ser oído pero siéndolo de todos modos._

 _—¡¿Y quién quiere cachorros tuyos?! — le gritó enojada y avergonzada, su esposo se carcajeó e ingresó a la casa con los menores — vamos Yuri, nosotros también debemos ir._

 _—¿No vamos a seguir entrenando? — hizo un puchero y la rubia no se pudo resistir a esa carita, lo tomó en brazos y observó esas facciones de muñeca que poseían por genética._

 _—No, otro día ¿bien? podría enseñarte una súper patada... — de pronto lo miró curiosa — ¿por qué quieres tanto aprender a pelear?_

 _—¡Quiero golpear alfas! — exclamó como si fuera su gran sueño — papá cuando era menos viejo combatió con muchos alfas malos ¡yo también quiero!_

 _Anna quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. Yuri era demasiado inocente. Hizo una mueca triste porque en realidad jamás podrían combatir contra quienes lideraban desde siempre la cima de la pirámide social y de la cadena alimenticia. Ellos naciendo en esa constitución omega estaban condenados a jamás tener una vida normal y mucho menos tranquila. Negó con la cabeza bajando a su hermano._

 _—No puedes hacer eso tonto — dijo complicada de explicar — si alguna vez te llegaras a encontrar con uno de ellos, uno de los "malos"..._

 _Puso sus manos en los hombros pequeños del rubio y los sobó despacio. La cara de Yuri parecía no comprender lo que estaba diciendo y esperaba con sus cejar curvadas la continuación de su frase._

 _Los rosados labios de Anna se abrieron despacio, con un suspiro intermedio. Un suspiro resignado a la naturaleza que los condenaba._

 _—Yuratchka, corre..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—corre...

Apretó los labios ante esa frase que hacía eco en su mente, con la voz de su hermana, con la voz de su abuelo.

La noche había caído y el silencio fuera de esa habitación era sepulcral. Los perros de Celestino sí que eran mucho más obedientes que los de Leroy.

La herida de su costado había sido tratada por una mujer para nada cuidadosa que casi lo hace gritarle un par de groserías si no hubiese tenido que morderse la lengua para soportar el mismo dolor. Seguía solo con esa mugrosa chaqueta encima pero rápidamente se hartó de ella y la arrojó al suelo poniéndose de pie.

Observó la habitación al detalle. Tenía que salir de ese lugar. Claramente debía tener un punto ciego.

Palmeó y tocó con delicadeza la madera. No era distinta a las cabañas devastadas en las que con Otabek había estado, también decadente y poco sostenible. Buscó un punto frágil, tanteando la madera despacio con sus pies descalzos para no provocar mucho ruido. La habitación no tenía ventanas y salir por la puerta (que seguramente estaba cerrada) era una pésima idea.

Se arrodilló dándose el trabajo de probar suerte con cada tablón del suelo, revisándolos uno por uno. La suerte por alguna maldita vez pareció estar de su lado cuando uno se meneó al tacto, sin embargo, la tabla no se levantaba lo suficiente como para que lograra caber por aquella rendija que se formaba y un clavo la mantenía anclada.

Bufó molesto, tirando aire a su flequillo y dejándolo desordenado. Se tapó la cara con sus manos frustrado, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Estaba a punto de recordar a Otabek y deprimirse por su ausencia cuando negó con la cabeza elevando el rostro de súbito; no era tiempo de deprimirse.

Era Yuri Plisetsky, maldición. Si quería hacer algo, lo hacía, lo conseguía y se salía con la suya. No era un omega cualquiera. No se iba a someter por la situación y mucho menos por las personas que lo forzaran.

Tomó la chaqueta tirada a un lado y rompió la cremallera del cierre la cual tenía un pequeño agujero. La enganchó a uno de los clavos oxidados en la madera y tiró con todas las fuerzas que pudo pero también midiéndose para no volver a desgarrar su herida. Sus manos pasaron de largo hacia arriba y pensó que había pasad en banda cuando sintió el sonido metálico del clavo caer al suelo. Había logrado sacarlo. Movió rápido la tabla y sonrió al dejar libre lugar suficiente para escapar por debajo de la construcción.

Pisó desconfiado la tierra seca, un poco asustado por las arañas que veía en los rincones. Gateó hasta las rejillas y atento a que todos estuvieran durmiendo afuera se aseguró de salir por el lugar más vacío justo al lado de donde los árboles se alzaban en la penumbra.

Miró hacia atrás una última vez y se convirtió en lo que era. Un leopardo de las nieves.

Los ojos aguamarinos destellaron en la oscuridad y en su interior supo que la dirección que estaba tomando era la incorrecta... pero inevitablemente la única.

Solo esperaba que Otabek descubriera rápido hacia dónde se dirigía. No sabía cómo, pero tenía confianza en el alfa.

.

.

.

Otabek dejó acostado a Luka en la habitación en donde Yuri había estado alguna vez. Su esencia aún permanecía en el aire y aquello pudo hacer contar ovejitas al niño hasta caer rendido al sueño. De la misma forma él estuvo a punto de embriagarse con ese olor y caer dormido al lado de Luka, pero tenía cosas más importantes que discutir.

Fue así como en el quinto piso se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos que pasaron a ser voces frustradas. Otabek volvía a discutir con Viktor.

—No pienso quedarme más aquí si Yuri está solo ahí afuera, maldita sea, Viktor-...

—Cuán terco puedes ser — frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos y paseándose por la habitación para calmarse — ¡te dije que no es cosa de salir e ir hacia la nada a buscar un omega!

—¡¿Por qué mierda no puedes ayudarme?!

Viktor lo miró furioso, ¿lo estaba preguntando enserio?

—¡Te ayudé a buscar a Yuuri, te seguí a todas las malditas partes que-...!

—¡Puta madre, Otabek, siempre supiste dónde estabas ya no te vengas a hacer el imbécil! ¡¿Cómo mierda me puedes preguntar el por qué no quiero ayudarte?!

Respiró agitado, Otabek frunció el ceño porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir Viktor tenía razón en esa parte de la historia. Los puños del Nikiforov estaban apretados a más no poder y sus nudillos completamente blancos.

Era difícil para el kazajo también porque sabía que ambos la habían cagado, ambos estaban haciendo las cosas mal, solo se estaban distanciando más y de paso dañándose también. Estar entre sol y sombra nunca fue fácil para él, siempre con el rostro estoico ocultando todo detrás de una fachada seria. Siempre sintió dolor al ocultarle la verdad a Viktor, siempre quiso serle leal a Yuuri con su decisión; siempre los quiso proteger a ambos a su manera. Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Sus buenas intenciones terminaron en nada, en discusiones y quiebres.

—¡Eras mi hermano! ¡Eras mi jodido hermano, y me dejaste, me traicionaste! nunca me dijiste dónde estaba Yuuri... ¿por qué? — preguntó dolido.

Otabek quedó mudo con la culpa carcomiéndolo.

—No es algo que yo deba contestar — susurró desviando la mirada.

Fue suficiente para que Viktor extallara en cólera y le golpeara con un sorpresivo puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Todo es culpa de Yuri Plisetsky, ¿cierto? vaya cómo te cambió ese animal rastrero, desearía jamás haberlo traído ac-...

No pudo terminar su frase, Otabek lo calló de inmediato golpeándolo él ahora, no dejando que insultara más a Yuri. Estaba cansado de que lo trataran como una basura. Se posicionó sobre el ruso y le asestó otro golpe con la respiración desbocada, casi como si sintiese el dolor ajeno en su cuerpo propio.

—¡No lo metas a él en esto, no tiene nada que ver contigo y Yuuri! ¡Sé que te fallé, carajo, sí que lo sé, no tienes que echármelo en cara todo el maldito tiempo porque sé que fui un hijo de puta al ocultarte todo y escoger ayudar a alguien más! — volvió a pegarle otro puñetazo cuando intentó reincorporarse, esta vez era su turno de hablar — También sé que he cambiado, por si no te has dado cuenta, todos en este maldito lugar han cambiado; Yuuri, Sala, Michelle ¡todos!... ¿Pero te has dado el tiempo de mirar tus propios cambios? ¿Siquiera puedes recordar al tú de antes de toda esta mierda? hiciste demasiadas promesas que rompiste, decidiste hacer las cosas por la fuerza y lo peor fue cuando no pudiste cumplir tu promesa de jamás entrar al mercado de las pieles ¡¿Puedes recordar eso?! ¡¿Dónde está el Viktor Nikiforov que cumple su palabra?! Cómo demonios no te puede asquear trabajar para algo tan sucio e inhumano...

Pero los ojos de Viktor temblaban como un paisaje marino, negándose a aceptar su propio cambio, negándose a reconocer sus propios errores. Queriendo quedarse en el momento en el que su yo sentía plenitud, intentando imitar a ese Viktor pasado aún cuando ahora no era más que recuerdos porque ahora ya estaba corrompido e influenciado por el mundo en el que se había envuelto él mismo por la desesperación de, inevitablemente, sobrevivir y mantenerse a flote.

—Sé que es difícil manejar a una masa que espera demasiado de ti, tener que darles de comer pero a la vez ser duro con ellos... pero mira a los hombres que tienes ahora Viktor y compáralos con los que tenías hace un par de años. Tres de los tuyos violaron a Yuri, confiaste ciegamente en ellos y te fallaron — apretó más el agarre de sus puños — ¿qué tipo de gente estás manejando? se han convertido en bestias, no somos muy diferentes a los demás clanes de ahí afuera ¿recuerdas cuando ellos eran leales por voluntad propia y no conveniencia? te dejaste cambiar por algo que no te favoreció en nada, cambiaste al antiguo Viktor por una persona fría y calculadora ¡Maldición, Viktor, abre los ojos!

Sin embargo, el ruso desviaba la mirada dolido, con los pómulos rojizos por los golpes.

—Te volvió demente el poder... _y sin darte cuenta dañaste a quien más amabas en el mundo._

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Disculpen si el capítulo estuvo muy aburrido, no me entretuve escribiéndolo y siento que quedó muy basura :c_**

 ** _(para la chica que preguntó de qué parte era, soy de Cartagena City, donde las viejas comen pollo con papas en la playa DNJKSDFJKS)_**

 ** _Mucha fuerza a la gente de México, muchos ánimos y cariños, son grandes, han salido de muchas y tengo demasiada fe en que podrán salir de esta :c_**

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	29. Pieza XXVII

**_Perspectivas_**

Luka cambió de inmediato su expresión, su semblante aniñado se transformó en uno preocupado y triste ¿por qué Beka debía irse?

—Solo serán algunos días, te prometo que volveré mucho antes de lo que imaginas.

No quería dejarlo, la verdad, le causaba un tanto de desconfianza dejar al pequeño en esa casa. Pero tampoco podía darse la libertad de exponerlo más al peligro como ya había estado, debía tomar el papel de la persona que Luka nunca tuvo: un padre. Por ello debía protegerlo en el lugar que pareciera menos peligroso posible y ese era tras las paredes de esa mansión.

—Estarás con Yuuri — el rostro del ojiazul se iluminó pero Otabek tuvo que corregirse de inmediato — no, no ese Yuri... El de cabello negro, pero el también te agrada, ¿cierto?

Luka asintió bajando su vista triste, de nuevo. Extrañaba al Yuri rubio y extrañaría aun más a Beka cuando se fuera.

—Buen chico — revolvió con cariño los suaves cabellos del niño y lo abrazó siendo correspondido con timidez y tristeza — te juro que llegaré... con nuestro Yuri.

En el piso de arriba de la mansión, Yuuri jugaba nervioso con sus dedos, miraba por la ventana a los Crispino que disfrutaban de los pocos rayos que el sol comenzaba a otorgar por la llegada de la primavera. Sonrió abriendo la ventana cuando vio que Sala y Michelle se comenzaban a empujar mientras reían para ver quién caía primero al césped. La brisa golpeó su rostro con gentileza, borrando un poco sus nervios hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a Viktor con semblante cabizbajo.

Yuuri volteó luchando con el nudo que se le hizo en el estómago.

Ya no sabía cómo hablar con Viktor. Había pasado tanto tiempo que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—¿Beka y tú hicieron las paces? — fue lo único a lo que atinó a preguntar — supe que van a irse de nuevo... ¿p-por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?

—No hicimos las paces — y su rostro con algunas curitas lo reflejaba — no quería despertarte — murmuró y se lanzó de espaldas a la cama tapándose los ojos cansado y adolorido.

El Katsuki asintió e inseguro se acercó hasta recostarse al lado del ruso que lo miró de soslayo. Los ojos vinosos de su pareja brillaron cuando vio que el ruso se fijaba en él y su corazón latió más rápido cuando volteó para quedar recostado observándolo. La mano de Viktor se acercó a su rostro delineando cada rasgo hasta finalmente quedarse acariciando su mejilla que se iba calentando a medida que el rubor comenzaba a subírsele acompañado del regocijo de ese cariño.

Pero Viktor parecía extrañamente serio, casi nostálgico y el contrario se percató de eso.

—¿Pasó algo? — tomó la mano del platinado y la acercó a sus labios, besándola mirándolo fijo.

 _"Qué cosa no ha pasado" _pensó Viktor derritiéndose por ese pequeño gesto del omega.

Las palabras de la noche anterior de Otabek estaban comiendo su mente de a poco, resonando sin querer irse. Por fin alguien le había dicho lo jodido que estaba, lo imbécil que había sido y estaba siendo. Se sentía descolocado, fuera de foco, algo nostálgico, triste, dolido... desconfiado sobre sí mismo y desconfiado de Yuuri, pero por más que su corazón le gritara que le rogara respuestas a Yuuri, no podía. No podía. Si las palabras certeras y directas de Otabek le habían dolido, ¿siquiera podría soportar las de Yuuri? Su precioso Yuuri.

—Nada — pero la voz le salió como un hilillo trémulo y vio la cara preocupada del japonés en el acto, acercando ahora él su mano a su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban tan cristalinas como pesadas.

—¿V-Viktor? ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien? ¿t-te duele algo?

No "algo" exactamente. _Le dolía él._

Atrapó los labios de Yuuri de repente en un suave beso tan amargo como las lágrimas que seguían bajando por su rostro.

El aliento de Yuuri seguía siendo tan dulce como el primer día.

.

.

.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? — Celestino solo quería golpear al primero que se cruzara por delante y por ello cualquier lobo de los suyos estaba al otro lado bien lejos de él para salir ilesos.

—Al parecer escapó por la noche y no dejó ningún rastro — Isabella agachó el rostro nerviosísima, no quería recibir otra reprimienda y Jean estaba terriblemente serio. Dejó por unos segundos a Celestino y se acercó a su líder unos metros más allá — ¿J-Jean? si deseas podemos buscarlo, quizá-...

—Cállate — la espetó atravesándola con la mirada y la pelinegra tembló de pies a cabeza — la nieve ya se derritió, las pisadas ya son agua, idiota.

—Lo siento...

Y la frase fue suficiente para colmar la poca y nada paciencia de Leroy. Se puso de pie y la tomó por el delicado cuello en lo que parecía ser una caricia... en un principio.

—¿Lo sientes? — la miró a los ojos — sentirlo no traerá a esa puta de vuelta.

Isabella quedó paralizada en su lugar, el pulgar de Jean se movió acariciando su piel y ella suspiró con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza. O eso hasta que los dedos del león se enredaron en su delgado cuello comenzando a apretarla y asustándola.

—J-Jean amngh-... — sus manos viajaron a las contrarias intentando que le soltara, rasguñando cuando sintió su garganta ser presionada hacia dentro casi como si se fuera a romper, la podía sentir obstruyéndole cada suspiro.

—Tonta Isabella.

La soltó con brusquedad azotando su cabeza con el piso. Quedó aturdida y comenzó a sollozar intentando alejarse cuanto antes, miró a los demás alfas y hasta a Celestino para que la ayudaran... pero ninguno hizo nada cuando Jean tiró de sus cabellos dejando su rostro hacia arriba, dejándola ver su expresión despectiva. Tosió compulsivamente e intentó removerse porque los jalones comenzaban a dañarle.

—Discúlpame, Jean — tosió un poco antes de seguir sollozando — fue mi culpa, soy una t-tonta, sí, a-agh me duele, por favor...

—Que bueno que lo aceptes — bajó su rostro y juntó sus labios. Isabella sintió asco pero el terror que le tenía era más grande y tuvo que someterse.

—¡Jeanmgh! — exclamó cuando su labio inferior fue mordido fuerte. Sintió que le ardía y un líquido goteó por su barbilla mientras el sabor metálico inundaba su gusto.

— Eres una buena perra Isabella — susurró antes de soltarla al fin.

Se acercó a Celestino que esperaba discutir el asunto e hizo un gesto a Emil a la distancia para que se acercara a ellos.

—Necesito que te vayas con un par de hombres a buscar a Yuri hacia el suroeste, es posible que se haya ido por esos parajes al ser los más deshabitados... — ordenó, a lo que Celestino también estuvo de acuerdo.

Emil asintió y no bastaron ni dos minutos cuando tomó a los que pudo y se largó de ese lugar.

—Por la mañana encontraron un lobo muerto, murió desnutrido. Mandé a otro para vender la piel en el mercado negro a unos días de aquí así que no puedo moverme hasta que vuelva.

Jean rechistó. Entonces él tendría que hacer tiempo.

—Entonces también me iré, al sureste tengo otra camada de gatos y podría usarlos para reforzar aquí también. Intercambiaré algunos si el trato sigue en pie.

Celestino se lo pensó, ahora que Yuri había huido no tenía muchas razones para seguir con Jean aparte del intercambio de Emil... pero si le ofrecía más gatos, bueno, cómo negarse.

—Será tu última oportunidad.

.

.

.

Dos días después Yuri llegó hasta donde el camino se le hacía familiar. Iba exhausto, hacía mucho tiempo que no recorría distancias así de largas sin descanso y menos de forma híbrida exponiéndose a los peligros que eso podría traer.

Se detuvo cerca de un pequeño estanque para beber agua y reposar un poco. Se encontraba sentado en la orilla revisando su herida cuando sintió el sonido irregular de las ramas de los árboles sobre su cabeza. Quedó estático por unos segundos y empezó a sentirse observado. Se encogió ligeramente para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y el vello de su nuca se erizó ante la idea de haber sido descubierto.

Un aleteo en lo alto llamó rápido su atención y un ave aterrizó a su lado mirándolo curioso.

—Maka... — suspiró con el alma volviéndole al cuerpo, al fin una visita agradable. Sí que el Katsuki había entrenado bien a ese pajarraco.

Los ojos vinosos de Maka lo observaron y parecieron preguntarle qué demonios hacía ahí. Se dejó acariciar cuando Yuri pasó delicadamente sus dedos por las suaves plumas de su cabeza. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente.

Si el Katsudon había entrenado bien a su mascota, aquello podría serle de utilidad para comunicarse en donde sea que el chico estuviera. Sin embargo, su problema comenzaba con el carecimiento de papel y lápiz.

Miró hacia todos lados sabiendo que aquel material no le caería del maldito cielo así como así. Pensó en la hoja de algún árbol pero... ¿Cómo mierda iba a enviar eso y ellos saber de inmediato que se trataba de él o que supieran su localización? Estuvo así por al menos unos quince minutos con Maka esperando pacientemente, casi como si adivinara su intención y estuviera dispuesto a cooperar.

Pareció iluminarse cuando se le ocurrió rasgar ligeramente la corteza de un árbol como una lámina. Cuando se desprendió de su lugar y Yuri la sacó, varios gusanillos y escarabajos corrieron tronco abajo.

—Iugh, iugh, iugh — cerró fuertemente los ojos y solo sacó rápido la maldita corteza para alejarse lo antes posible asqueado. Él y la naturaleza nunca se llevaron bien en ningún sentido.

Tomó una piedrilla y empezó a trazar lo más simple posible para que el mensaje fuera corto y entendible: "Yuri", junto al dibujo simple de una casita y la letra "S" indicando el Sur. Se sintió satisfecho con el terrible dibujo realizado, terrible dibujo no porque fuera difícil dibujar sobre una corteza sino porque era Yuri el pésimo dibujando y en las manualidades, pero bueno, él encontró su dibujo una obra de arte. Buscó algo para amarrarlo a la pata de Maka y una vez hecho le sonrió.

—¿Te pesa mucho? — susurró refiriéndose a lo atado, pero el ave de inmediato emprendió vuelo en lo alto alejándose. Eso era un no.

.

.

.

Maka llegó unas horas antes de que Otabek tuviera que irse junto a Viktor.

Michelle y Sala estaban pasando tiempo de calidad con Luka para que se acostumbrara a ellos y no les tuviera tanto miedo. Ahora el menor temblaba menos cuando le hablaban o se movían cerca de él, así que eso era un avance.

—¡Mira es Maka! — gritó Sala haciendo saltar al niño en su lugar — a-ah, lo siento Luka.

Michelle se acercó corriendo a recibirlo y el pajarito pareció hacerle una caricia juntando su frente con la ajena cuando descansó en su brazo derecho. Mickey rió por el acto y se fijó en el pedazo de corteza que traía extrañamente atado en su pata derecha.

—Trae un mensaje — le dijo a su hermana mientras se acercaba.

Luka miró maravillado a Maka y Sala notó eso sonriendo ampliamente ignorando por completo a su mellizo pero viendo la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse el amor de Luka utilizando a la avecita blanca.

—¿Quieres acariciarlo? — el niño asintió enérgico — préstame tu mano — estiró la suya recibiendo la contraria de manera tímida.

Posó su mano sobre Maka que reconociendo al niño como un omega se dejó al instante por esa pacífica especie. Bajó a la banca donde estaba sentado y entonces Michelle también aprovechó de desatar lo que traía mientras su hermana y Luka se entretenían acariciando a Maka.

Cuando la sacó le dio un par de vueltas confundido hasta que tenuemente notó marcadas algunas siglas que le costó identificar.

—Yuri...

Sala y Luka lo miraron de súbito.

—Es de Yuri, hay que avisarle a Beka.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Yo no debería estar subiendo dos capítulos seguidos alskdj pero la tentación me ganó :c_**

 ** _Bueno, vemos varias partes de varios personajes y eso me deja más en paz porque así se entiende mejor en qué anda cada uno uvu_**

 ** _Estaba pensando hacer la segunda parte de la historia de Yuuri, díganme si les gustaría leer eso c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	30. Pieza XXVII-V

**_Pasado II_**

El mercado negro siempre tiene un punto de control en alguna parte escondida en los suburbios de los lugares más recónditos y difíciles de hallar. Celestino y un par de alfas más llegaron con Yuuri a las quebradas de _Lambda._ La Ciudad estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros de ese lugar por lo que jamás algún beta podría llega a ese lugar. Quien sea que hubiera puesto ese punto de control ahí era un maldito genio.

Llevaban a Yuuri de manos atadas con una ajustada soga que desde un principio había estado dañando sus muñecas, dejándolas rojizas y raspadas. Sus pies estaban heridos de tanto caminar y había recibido múltiples bofetadas en el camino por tan solo soltar quejidos ante las heridas y el trato brusco con el que fue tironeado de aquí a allá. Estaba hecho trizas.

Cuando llegaron, Yuuri sintió el mareante olor a alfa mezclado en el aire y como pudo se obligó a caminar si no quería volver a ser golpeado. Celestino saludó a un par de tipos que al parecer conocía y lo siguieron arrastrando ante las miradas curiosas y hambrientas de varios alfas que se detuvieron a mirar a un omega tras años sin ver rastro de alguno.

Yuuri levantó la vista después de un largo rato siendo tironeado y se arrepintió de hacerlo. Lo primero que vio fueron varias pieles recién despellejadas, estaban siendo secadas y limpiadas mientras los dueños se deshacían de las carnes restantes de dos o tres animales muertos a un lado. Sus pupilas se contrajeron con horror ¿eso harían con él? no quería, no, no, no. Comenzó a removerse desesperado y empujó a uno de los alfas que lo estaba sosteniendo, el acto fue tan de improviso que logró zafarse y escabullirse entre algunas personas hasta que sintió que nuevamente le tomaban... pero no era ninguno de los alfas de Celestino.

Otro alfa joven con mirada lasciva tomó una de sus muñecas y empezó a sollozar del puro miedo, ¿dónde estaba? quería volver con Mickey y Sala ¿por qué le sucedía esto a él? ¿era porque su vientre no servía? ¿todo era su culpa?

—No es tuyo, suéltalo — La voz de otro hombre a su lado se hizo escuchar y con destreza tomó su muñeca apegándolo a su lado — lárgate — ordenó, y el más joven no vio de otra más que obedecer con desprecio, rechistando e insultando por lo bajo.

Yuuri subió la mirada aún aterrado. Un hombre llegando a los cuarenta, quizá, cabello como la plata y ojos celestes como agua marina bañando las costas con parsimonia pero determinación, tenía un semblante duro pero algo en él llevaba a la paz. Tras ver al otro alfa alejarse el hombre lo miró calmo y preguntó:

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que es andar por estos lugares solo? más si se trata de tu especie — su voz era ronca pero fraternal, casi como si sintiera pena por él y eso a Yuuri solo le incitó a llorar con más ímpetu — ¿De quién eres?

—C-Celestino Cialdini — murmuró entre hipidos mientras en vano intentaba controlar el llanto.

—¡Yuuri! — y hablando del diablo... Yuuri llegó a saltar cuando vio al hombre totalmente enfurecido, lo tomó por el brazo y le pegó una cachetada — ¡¿qué pensabas al salir corriendo así?! — al parecer Celestino cayó en cuenta demasiado tarde de la presencia del desconocido, pero lo reconoció de inmediato casi con desprecio — Isaak ¿qué hacías con mi omega?

El nombrado lo miró despectivamente y más cuando vio la violencia con la que trataba al menor. Iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido por su propio hijo que llegaba a su lado de entre la gente.

—Papá, el Clan de Yakov quiere hablar contigo... — el otro alfa más joven casi como una copia de Isaak se detuvo cuando se percató del ambiente tenso en el aire.

—Le enseñas el oficio a tu cachorro, ¿eh? — Celestino lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

—Viktor, él es Celestino Cialdini, su clan vive en los Valles Primavera, seguramente has oído hablar de ellos — estrecharon manos por educación — el omega a su lado es...

—Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri — completó Celestino.

Viktor asintió, cayendo en cuenta del dulce olor que desprendía el chico al lado de Celestino por primera vez. Perdiendo el aliento por lo que creyó horas cuando solo fueron un par de segundos en los cuales su corazón latió como nunca antes. Yuuri lo miró por unos segundos, no aguantando de pronto el calor en su cara y las vergonzosas lágrimas que seguía intentando secar en vano

Viktor tuvo un nudo en la garganta ¿por qué alguien tan precioso lloraba de forma tan amarga? se preguntó, respuesta que obtuvo enseguida.

—Intentamos sacarle algo a este chico, es estéril y no nos sirve más ¿Estás interesado en la piel de un zorro ártico, Nikiforov?

—No — el mayor arrugó la nariz — no estoy en el tráfico de pieles... lo dejo para otras bestias — dijo lanzándole la indirecta.

—Lástima — Celestino sonrió y se despidió, tironeando a Yuuri otra vez.

Viktor se sintió tentado a partirle la cara a ese hombre, pero apenas Isaak notó que su hijo daba un paso adelante, por instinto lo detuvo.

—¿Pasó algo? — cuestionó con una tenue sonrisa suponiendo lo que ocurría. Viktor volteó con ojos de cachorro hacia él casi rogándole algo que su padre entendió al instante como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas — No Viktor. Es un omega, además perteneciente al frío y conociendo a Celestino... debe cobrar por él lo que comemos en tres años.

El Nikiforov menor miró frustrado de nuevo al omega lléndose entre la gente, cabizbajo. Carajo, ¿cómo alguien tan bello podía pertenecerle a alguien tan... vil y asqueroso? la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos casi extremistas sobre cómo conseguir a ese chico.

—Es mejor ir con Yakov, vamos. — tomó por los hombros al chico y caminó con él a lado contrario.

Los Nikiforov desde siempre habían sido un clan poderoso pero envidiado por muchos porque a diferencia de todos, ellos no jugaban sucio y mucho menos dejaban que sus valores se doblegaran ante los caprichos del mercado negro. Hacían intercambios justos. La lealtad era su primer valor seguido de la honestidad y el orgullo.

Isaak Nikiforov por el momento llevaba las riendas del clan hasta el día de su muerte, en el cual el mando lo tomaría su primogénito, Viktor. La esposa y madre de la familia había muerto hace un par de años por una enfermedad a sus pulmones y el par de lobos quedaron solos.

Aquel día en específico estaban en ese lugar para intercambiar unos cuantos víveres y conseguir el apoyo de Yakov para asaltar un par de torres de enclaustramiento al sureste y conseguir alimentos para el invierno. Pasarían en ese lugar un par de días hasta volver a casa y si todo iba en orden, ejecutar el plan unas semanas después.

Celestino durante esos días pudo negociar con varios traficantes de pieles y muchos estaban dispuestos a comprar a Katsuki por su piel y lo que podrían hacerle previo a eso. Disfrutarlo un poco antes de despellejarlo no sonaba para nada mal.

Al final se había decidido venderlo a un clan pequeño que había ofrecido lo suficiente como para dejarlo satisfecho-

¿Y Yuuri? bueno, ¿qué podía decir él ahí? no tenía el derecho a opinar, a oponerse, a aceptar ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera abrir la boca.

Viktor había seguido de lejos cada movimiento de Celestino para con el Katsuki. Había intentado hacerle caso a la palabra de su padre de "no meterse en tratos ajenos" ni tocar las propiedades ajenas... pero vamos, Viktor tan solo era un adolescente enamorado por primera vez de un omega que anhelaba fuera suyo. Quería ver sonreír a ese destruido chico. Algo inexplicable dentro suyo le exigía hacer feliz a ese niño, algo que ni las órdenes de su padre podían detener.

La oportunidad se dio como si la aguja en el pajar deslumbrara gritando para ser sacada. Y Viktor no iba a desaprovechar aquello por nada del mundo.

Aquella noche, al parecer uno de los alfas de Celestino había intentado violar a la pareja de uno de los vendedores y éste, enfurecido, comenzó a insultarlo, cosa que en nada se transformó en una pelea llena de mordidas y sangre. Entonces el líder tuvo que ir a detener el conflicto al ser notificado por otro hombre, dejando a Yuuri solo con otro de sus acompañantes que a penas si había escuchado las órdenes de su líder por seguir durmiendo.

Varias personas se habían acumulado alrededor de donde la pareja le rompía la cara a puñetazos al alfa. Incluso padre e hijo ruso miraban la escena con desagrado a la distancia, estaban a punto de partir tras cerrar exitosamente el contrato con Yakov hasta que el menor notó que al fin Celestino se había separado de donde estaban acampando. Miró a su padre que seguía inmerso en la pelea y aprovechó de escabullirse entre la gente de forma híbrida para pasar desapercibido.

Era una locura, en su mente lo sabía pero su cuerpo lo estaba realizando de todos modos. Estaba arriesgando demasiado por algo que ni siquiera sabía si terminaría bien pero que sentía que valía toda la pena del mundo intentar. Algo se lo decía, un presentimiento quizá. Quería ver al menos por última vez a Yuuri Katsuki.

Y en efecto, el omega yacía ido. Tirado en el suelo, con la poca ropa desarreglada y su aroma mezclado a otras más, respiraba un poco agitado y su rostro estaba colorado. El lobo tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no devolverse a matar a Celestino.

Yuuri olisqueó alguien desconocido, pero su vista borrosa y entorpecida por la fiebre y el cansancio no le permitieron ver más allá que solo un par de ojos destellantes entre la oscuridad. No tardó mucho para volver a cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer por lo que sea que quisiera la persona que se acercaba. Muy en el fondo de su mente nublada, tenía el pensamiento que cuanto antes lo mataran, mejor.

Pero aquello no fue así, y lástima que ni siquiera se percató de ello puesto que cayó exhausto por el sobresfuerzo mientras Viktor lo cargó delicadamente. La muerte había desechado la opción de llevarse a Yuuri ese día.

Cuando Isaak salió del punto de control del mercado negro buscando a su hijo, lo primero que hizo al verlo con el omega entre sus brazos y cubierto con su abrigo fue tomarse el rostro.

—Viktor qué demonios acabas de hacer... — frunció el ceño frustrado, aunque más preocupado.

Viktor lo miró silencioso, apegando más al chico a su pecho y sintiendo su aroma a canela que lo relajaba de forma placentera. Ni una pizca de duda ni arrepentimiento se encontraban en esos ojos celestes marinos copia digna de su padre.

— ¿Sabes que ya no podremos devolverlo? no nos creerán lo que sea que digamos, Celestino nos querrá matar.

—Lo sé — respondió en el acto, mirando el rostro pacífico de Yuuri al dormir — ... pero no puedo hacer nada con lo que siento... — murmuró apenado, cabizbajo y un poco triste.

Su padre lo quedó mirando con pena unos segundos, entendiéndolo a la perfección porque alguna vez él también sintió lo mismo por su esposa y madre de ese ser tan terco y obstinado frente a él. Pero también tenía en cuenta que Viktor había hurtado algo realmente valioso a alguien más y que ya no había vuelta atrás con esa decisión. Suspiró pesado, volteando, sabiendo que Celestino ya se había percatado de la falta del japonés. Apreció por última vez cómo su hijo miraba con detención cada rasgo de Yuuri en sus brazos, con una expresión que jamás había visto en él. Ya nada se podía hacer.

Tenían tiempo para huir. En las quebradas habían tantos alfas que sus olores podrían confundirse, además, todos sabían que se irían esa noche porque su trabajo estaba hecho y era una coartada perfecta si también decimos que muchas más personas partían en las noches de vuelta a sus hogares para aprovechar la sutileza que otorgaba la oscuridad.

—Estará a tu cuidado, ¿comprendes lo que eso significa? — Viktor asintió, decidido —... ya escuchaste lo que dijo ese hombre... él no te podrá dar cachorros.

— No necesito cachorros si lo tengo a él.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _*para quienes leen Born to live: lo siento mucho por la demora del extra :c, really, mucho, mucho. Prometo traérselos lo más pronto posible._**

 ** _*para los que ahora están leyéndome en Boys your Age: también lo siento por demorarme con ese capítulo :ccccc es la primera vez que me demoro taaanto publicando y no sé por qué :c_**

 ** _Creí que en este capítulo alcanzaría a escribir el por qué Yuuri dejó a Viktor... pero soy una basura y no calculé bien (la que me parió *cries) así que como no quiero hacer una tercera parte del pasado de Yuuri porque me da muuucha flojera, voy a contar su historia en la actualidad en la que se encuentran desde la perspectiva de Yuuri c:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	31. Pieza XXVIII

**_Cariño_**

—¿Alguna idea?

Otabek volteó un par de veces más el "mensaje" y Viktor notó su ceño levemente fruncido. Esto no iba a ningún lado con esos garabatos casi escritos en clave.

—Ninguna, sólo comprendo el "Yuri"... esa curva no sé lo que es o si realmente pertenece a la corteza, y esas líneas triangulares... — calló unos segundos y volteó otra vez el objeto en su mano — ni idea den qué mierda son.

No había mucho que hacer, así que tendrían que pasar (por idea de Viktor) primero a alguna zona del mercado para consultar por Celestino, y quién mejor que Yakov para correr información. Podrían preguntarle a Lilia también, pero tenían en cuenta la personalidad cerrada de la mujer que no andaría de soplona por su propia seguridad y la de su familia.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, el kazajo se despidió con un abrazo de Luka, quien aún temeroso debía resignarse a quedarse bajo el cuidado del Katsuki, quien le dijo que no se preocupara por el menor porque estaría bien protegido. Sala y Michelle revolotearon alrededor de ambos hasta la salida.

Sorprendiendo de pronto a Viktor, Sala se le colgó en el cuello y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Michelle agachó la mirada y avergonzado lo abrazó también dejando al ruso aún más atónito.

—Nos vemos luego, papá.

Yuuri vio la escena desde la entrada igual de sorprendido que el Nikiforov, quien buscó su mira inconscientemente en un afán de saber si él los había obligado a hacer eso o algo por el estilo. Pero no fue así.

Al parecer los menores habían percibido el aura baja del que alguna vez fue (y volvía a serlo con su llegada) su figura paterna.

 _"Papá"_. Para Viktor esa era una palabra demasiado fuerte y dolorosa que de alguna forma traía calma y nostalgia a su persona. Hacía años que los Crispino no lo llamaban así, hacía años que no se sentía parte de una familia, ¿era posible a esas alturas recuperar la suya? tan dispareja como armada a trozos pero igual o más amada que una cualquiera.

Los lobitos menores volvieron a revolotear alrededor de Beka deseándole suerte y finalmente volvieron al lado de su madre que se mantenía de la mano con Luka.

Otabek volteó sonriéndole por última vez antes de marcharse. Habían decidido irse por el camino más largo para así evitar algún que otro encuentro no deseado con otro(s) alfa(s). De ese modo viajaron en silencio, no uno incómodo, más bien uno triste en el cual el kazajo veía de reojo al otro y éste se sumía en su mente de forma aletargada casi como si caminara por mera inconsciencia, como un sonámbulo. Se arrepintió por unos segundos de haberle gritado la otra noche, pero desechó esa culpa de inmediato. Viktor debía arreglar las cosas con Yuuri a como de lugar, ya no podían seguir fingiendo que nada pasó como ahora hacían.

Se demoraron tres días en llegar al punto de control más cercano. En efecto, Yakov se había trasladado a aquel lugar en busca de algún trueque entre alimentos o trato conveniente. A penas el Nikiforov lo divisó entre felinos y canes, sonrió por inercia: su abuelo siempre sería un hogar al cual terminaría volviendo como si de una obra del destino se tratara.

—¡Ah! ¡Vitya! — exclamó el viejo y ante todo pronóstico, el chico lo abrazó.

Otabek observó en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Viktor podía ser alguien fuerte, pero también necesitaba a veces a ciertas personas para mantener la estabilidad. Tenía en cuenta que habían pasado más de cinco años sin verse.

Yakov intentó removerse incómodo, era un abuelo cariñoso pero no con demostraciones físicas. A pesar de todo, palmeó la espalda del ruso y entonces se despegó.

—Cuánto has crecido, ¿te cortaste el cabello? — puso sus manos a sus costados asintiendo mientras examinaba a su nieto — mi hija y tu padre estarían muy orgullosos de ti — aseguró.

Viktor sintió un poco de culpa ante esas palabras, no creyéndoselas del todo. Sonrió y asintió lento para pasar desapercibido por Yakov. Además, desvió el tema de inmediato hacia otro lado para no seguir hablando de sus progenitores.

—Me alegra verte, viejo. Él el Otabek, Otabek él es Yakov. — apuntó ahora al alfa a su lado.

Tras algunos saludos corteses e intercambios de palabras usuales, Otabek y Viktor explicaron con mejor detalle la situación en la que estaban y por qué se encontraban ahí. Una vez hubieron terminado y aclarado que buscaban el paradero de un omega en compañía de Cialdini y Leroy, Yakov arrugó el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

—Se han metido en serios problemas, jamás debieron dejar al descubierto a ese niño... hace poco corrió el rumor de que los Leroy y Cialdini se habían unido y migraban a las zonas del sur, pero tan solo ayer llegaron otros chicos que decían ser del clan Leroy buscando algo para beber porque seguían a un omega que había huido.

Otabek frunció el ceño y su pecho dio un salto _"logró escapar"_ pensó con alivio. Pero si bien algo cuadraba con las palabras de Yakov, había un factor que seguía en blanco y ponía nervioso al alfa: ¿Qué demonios significaba el mensaje de Yuri? eso lo frustraba de tal modo que hasta insultó mentalmente la decadente aptitud artística del rubio.

—¿Dónde están? los perros de Jean, digo.

—Ya no se encuentran acá, se fueron por la noche. Era obvio que no durarían mucho tiempo acá, conociendo el mal genio y despiadados que suelen ser los Leroy podrían haberles hecho cualquier cosa si los descubrían flojeando — entrecerró los ojos y pareció pensar algo unos segundos — dijeron que el omega tenía un olor peculiar, no sé si sea de ayuda o esté equivocado pero por la mañana llegaron unos vendedores de pieles que decían haber olido un aroma dulce que no pudieron reconocer bien, hacia el sur.

—Hacia el sur — musitó Otabek. Las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo rozaron la corteza áspera del mensaje de Yuri — sur... — volvió a musitar.

Algo hizo *click en su cabeza y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Viktor lo miró curioso y al parecer también notó que algo había encajado para Otabek.

—¿Esa línea... puede significar "Sur"? — preguntó el peliplateado apuntando la sigla y Otabek asintió, ahora apuntando los trazos a un lado. — y eso... no sé sinceramente qué puede ser.

—Es como una casa — y en un segundo abrió los ojos como plato, cayendo al fin en lo que era — ... Yuri vivía al sur.

Se miraron. Ya sabían a dónde debían ir.

* * *

 _Yuri se entretenía jugando con sus dedos enredados mientras parecía feliz de la paz momentánea en la que se encontraban. Otabek lo miraba con ternura destilando en esas orbes chocolate, la sonrisa avergonzada que a ratos le dedicaba el menor cuando subía sus preciosos ojos para verlo lo hacían perder la cordura._

 _Se había preguntado más de una vez qué demonios había hecho para poder sobrevivir solo ahí afuera antes de conocerse, cómo se había alimentado porque cuando llegó rápidamente lo encontraron bajo peso, cómo se habría cuidado los días de celo en completa soledad y aguantando tanto dolor con ese pequeño cuerpo que no quería profesarle nada más que amor y cuidado._

 _—Cuando bajaba a la ciudad hacía los encargos de las farmacéuticas. Dejaba algunas medicinas en algunos hogares y me pagaban algo de dinero, con eso aprovechaba de comprar comida_ _— le había respondido._

 _—¿No que el Escuadrón en sí debe darte una cuota cada mes para comer?_

 _El rubio negó con la cabeza y explicó:_

 _—Eso se debería hacer, pero como somos muy pocos omegas y no solemos aparecer en las ciudades los cadetes se quedan con nuestra cuota y lo reparten entre sus familias. Yo era el único residente cercano que estaba registrado, así que los imbéciles nunca me tomaban en cuenta_ _— subió y bajó los hombros._

 _Otabek lo encontró injusto, pero rápidamente recordó que algo parecido sucedía entre alfas y cadetes cuando hacían motines o robaban en torres de vigilancia los suministros para poder comer. Era como un círculo vicioso donde el ajeno no importaba; una lucha constante entre especies para poder tener pan en la mesa._

 _—Ellos no son tan santos tampoco_ _— agregó el rubio_ _— la Ciudad Eta es grande, por lo que era normal sospechar de los cadetes que tenían grandes residencias con esposas vestidas de pieles e hijos con largos abrigos de cuero... Pero es como si la gente normal viviera en un mundo aparte y no tomara en cuenta esos detalles. Yo sí los noté, o bueno, los olí._

 _—¿Quieres decir que...?_

 _—Los betas son los que están detrás de todo el tráfico de pieles_ _— volvió a asentir el rubio_ _— las pieles pueden pasar de mano en mano pero siempre terminarán en las de un beta. El que termina vendiendo una piel a uno de ellos es el que más sale ganando, al fin y al cabo, tiene años de comida ganada._

 _Altin se quedó en silencio, sopesando lo que Yuri acababa de decir. En verdad no lo podía creer aunque si el menor lo decía así, todo cobraba sentido: ¿por qué sacarse la piel entre especies, ambas expulsadas de la civilización? la dicha de que un alfa posea la bonita piel de un omega o de un omega poseyendo la de un alfa de pronto no sonaba tan justificativa para el tráfico de pieles. Y el capricho humano con las pieles animales sonaba la perfecta razón para la problemática, más si éstas acechaban amenazante por completo su entorno; una por carnívora/canibalista y otra justamente por atraerlos donde sea que se muevan ¿Por qué demonios no lo había pensado antes? todo sonaba perfectamente coherente._

 _—¿Nunca te hicieron daño?_ _— preguntó preocupado, y Yuri sintió un deje de felicidad por ello._

 _—No_ _— negó_ _— una vez uno me intentó tocar pero lo golpeé, me dieron una advertencia y una orden de alejamiento de la ciudad por siete semanas._

 _Otabek rió despacio. Viniendo de Yuri, se lo esperaba._

 _—Ese es mi Yura_ _— acarició la mejilla colorada del omega mientras éste mismo seguía jugando apenado con sus dedos entrelazados._

 _—Otabek..._ _— dudó un poco, pero prosiguió porque era algo que lo había estado molestando desde hace... algunos meses_ _— ¿para ti un omega violado vale menos? quiero que seas sincero... por favor_ _— suplicó en un murmullo lo último._

 _Los labios del kazajo se separaron un poco, dejando ver su asombro ante esa pregunta venida prácticamente de la nada. Yuri estaba con su típico ceño fruncido, pero notó el vacile en su mirada y lo supo: eso era importante para él. Su respuesta era importante para ese omega pequeño que con ansiedad aguardaba las palabras de su boca._

 _—Por supuesto que no Yura_ _— pero notó la insistencia del menor en su mirada_ _— ¿por qué debería valer menos? si el omega fue tocado sin su consentimiento el que vale menos es el animal que se atrevió a tocar a tan preciosa criatura._

 _Yuri bajó el rostro, había dejado de jugar con sus manos para acariciar con su dedo el dorso de la mano de Beka. Parecía un niño confundido y complicado consigo mismo._

 _—A veces... cuando me tocas, me siento poca cosa en comparación a ti_ _— admitió un poco triste, soltando al fin aquello que lo atormentaba_ _— y cuando pasas a llevar mi cuello o mi cintura recuerdo las uñas de ellos rompiéndome la piel... el aliento morboso en mis oídos, sus manos abriéndose paso en mis piernas_ _— el rubio arrugó la nariz, cerrando los ojos y cripándose casi como si recordara vívidamente lo sucedido aquella noche_ _— y me siento sucio._

 _Otabek frunció el ceño, así que eran esas las secuelas de la violación de Yuri. Se dio cuenta que Yuri no era el único con la piel de gallina, el vello de su nuca también se había erizado de tan solo imaginar a Yuri siendo tocado por otro malnacido, ultrajando su piel e hiriéndolo de mil y un formas._

 _Sintió que el chico frente suyo se rompería al mínimo tacto pero que de forma paradójica sacaría las garras para defenderse como el animal herido que era. Apretó al agarre de su mano con ello, si tenía algo más que soltar o que admitir, que lo hiciera. Quería saber sus miedos, sus traumas, lo que sentía a cada momento, su perspectiva de las cosas y sobretodo, quería saber cómo ayudar a Yura._

 _—Y-Yo no quiero alejarme de ti, pero a veces siento que lo hago cuando mi cuerpo no te deja tocarme y me frustra no poder entregarme a ti como me gustaría. Por eso no me alejes cuando sientas que te rechazo, no lo estoy haciendo, es solo... solo como mi cuerpo reacciona-..._

 _El mayor no aguantó los titubeos de Yuri y lo abrazó con delicadeza, casi con la que siempre utiliza en él pero esta vez era como si quisiera hacerle entender que estaba bien, que ya podía dejar de hablar, que suspirara y descansar en él porque no le haría nada a su cuerpo, no lo dañaría y es más, se encargaría de curar cada una de sus heridas._

 _—No me iré a ningún lado, puedes estar seguro de eso_ _— los brazos de Yuri rodearon su cuello y el menor descansó con los ojos cerrados en su cuello, disfrutando del aroma del kazajo que lograba calmarlo_ _— sé que es difícil manejar esto para ti y lo tendré en cuenta cada vez que reacciones mal. Pero también ten en cuenta que no te estoy presionando a nada, yo puedo esperar hasta que tú te sientas listo incluso si jamás lo estás; no me alejaré por una tonta razón como esa Yura._

 _Aquellas palabras fueron como bálsamo para las inquietudes de Yuri. Buscó los labios del mayor y los unió despacio, con la delicadeza usual con la que solían tratarse siempre._

 _Su pómulo fue delineado con cariño y paciencia por los dedos de Otabek y con ello tiró a la basura cualquier prejuicio que tuvo con anterioridad de que todos los alfas eran bestias despiadadas con sed de sexo y carne._

 _Otabek no era así. Y con ello, e_ _ntonces supo que se dejaba en buenas manos._

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _¿Saben que me cuesta un montón ser cursi con palabras porque soy más de cariño físico? :c pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado uvu_**

 ** _*Datito: ¡Entonces! ya se sabe quién está tras el tráfico de pieles. Posiblemente sea un dato importante para más adelante porque este tema no lo trataré sino hasta después c:_**

 ** _Vengo también a avisar sobre otra historia que estoy escribiendo (sí, soy súper penca y hago spam *nosabesireírollorar) Boys your Age y pueden pasar a echarle un ojito si gustan bonitas_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	32. Pieza XXIX

_**Casa**_

 _Iba de vuelta a su hogar, bosque arriba, con las mejillas rosadas por la caminata y el aliento frío por el invierno. Pequeñas gotitas habían comenzado a caer iniciando una lluvia amenazadora y Yuri debía apurarse si no quería llegar empapado él y la comida que llevaba en el bolso a su espalda. Cuando el olor a petricor comenzó a emanar de la tierra mojada a sus pies fue cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza._

 _—Ahh, mierda._

 _Empezó a correr despacio, ya estaba cerca pero aún así tenía en cuenta que nada bueno venía junto a la lluvia. Y tal como sabía eso, sucedió. Un olor fuerte llegó a su nariz y arrugó el gesto, miró hacia todos lados alertado ya que el clima disipaba el olor apenas aparecía y su golpeteo constante con el suelo y los árboles no lo dejaba escuchar bien los sonidos._

 _Maldijo nuevamente en su mente cuando encontró la fuente del peligro. A penas vio al grupo de tigres de bengala entre la lluvia echó a correr con más rapidez entre los árboles. No sabía si lo habían visto pero la incomodidad de ser observado de alguna forma se lo confirmaba._

 _No era la primera vez que le pasaba, tampoco sería la última. Se había recluido en soledad para evitar todo tipo de contacto con la gente, pensaba que así debía ser porque así estaría seguro, no tendría que preocuparse por nadie más y con ello tampoco se vería envuelto a encariñarse para luego posiblemente perder a la persona en el camino (como su familia)._

 _Resbalaba a veces por la lluvia y tuvo que desviarse del camino por algunos parajes que se sabía de memoria para intentar perderlos, acción en vano puesto que el hambre en ellos aumentaba la sensibilidad en sus sentidos. Las ramas chocaban con su rostro y ya estaba completamente mojado cuando llegó al río, pensó que atravesando sería su salvación pero se equivocó al ver que el aguacero arrastraba todo a su paso con más fuerza de la normal, seguramente la corriente también llevaba ramas consigo y sería arriesgado cruzar así como si nada como siempre lo hacía en días de buen clima._

 _Volvió a mirar atrás suyo y la idea de ser tocado, de sentirlos cerca, de oler sus aromas y tan solo tener su presencia cerca acorraló a la adrenalida a actuar por sí sola._

 _—corre, corre, corre, maldita sea_ _— se susurraba obligándose a reaccionar rápido._

 _Bajó con agudeza a una de las rocas que sobresalían pero cuando saltó a la siguiente la vista le jugó una mala pasada y su pie resbaló, chilló por el frío exagerado que de inmediato le caló los huesos. Era un amante del invierno, pero no como para matarse de hipotermia. Volteó asustado cuando un gruñido en su oído le erizó la piel, no creyó que esos gatos empezaran desesperados a saltar las rocas y no tuvo más opción que tirarse por completo al río cuando vio que estaban a punto de morderlo._

 _Demasiado tarde se percató que no tocaba el fondo y aquello lo desesperó, sus pies chocaron con algunas ramas pero no lo bastante fuerte como para que dolieran. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía nadar y tuvo que agarrarse de la siguiente roca desesperadamente mientras la corriente intentaba llevárselo._

 _Pero no iba a morir ahí de ese modo._

 _La corriente insistente y su respiración desbocada hacían que de esa forma comenzara a tragar agua sin poder evitarlo, además, la vista se le obstruía por las gotas de lluvia y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando los dientes de uno lo agarraron por el bolso aún en su espalda y lo tiraron hacia atrás con fuerza._

 _No iba a morir así, de ninguna jodida manera, se negaba a morir así._

 _Se removió lo suficiente para que el tigre quedara tan solo con el bolso en la boca y cuando la corriente lo agarró a él al fin, terceras voces empezaron a oírse algo distorsionadas en su atontamiento y juicio nublado._

 _—¡Beka, agárralo antes que la corriente se lo lleve!_

 _Del lado contrario, más olores invadieron el lugar. Los gruñidos y chillidos que no alcanzó a escuchar Yuri sonaron estremecedores entre el sonido del aguacero que caía y el río que no dio tregua ni cuando el omega fue tomado por un gato negro, pero con mucho más recato y agilidad sin querer dañarlo y mucho menos morderlo._

 _Pero todo era y es demasiado borroso en su mente. Aquel día el agua, la desesperación y el shock lo bloquearon. Entonces, una vez despierto, todo fue difuso y no había ningún recuerdo claro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando las piezas ya habían encajado por completo sobre el paradero próximo de Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek lo único que quería era largarse ya de ahí e ir tras el omega. La preocupación y las ganas de verlo sano y salvo lo estaban matando. Solo deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más y así volver con Luka y los demás en donde un tiempo de "paz" no sonaba para nada mal.

—¿Y Yuuri? — preguntó de pronto Yakov — tu pareja, digo.

—Él, ahm, está en casa con los cachorros — respondió lento, un poco dudoso, pero por suerte el anciano lo pasó por alto. Y por al contrario, se preocupó por algo más.

—... ¿Solos?

—Está con el clan. Dejé a Yuko a cargo de todo hasta que yo volviera.

Yakov lo vio con desconfianza y preocupación.

—Un omega solo rodeado de alfas que no son su pareja es una muy mala idea, Vitya. Mucho más si Leroy y Celestino está detrás suyo — negó con la cabeza — el chico que buscan, ¿es tu pareja? — esta vez se dirigió al kazajo, quien en efecto asintió — Si tener uno ya es un difícil, dos son un peligro. Deben cuidarlos, si los atesoran. Las personas normales o los animales no comprenderán la fragilidad de esos seres.

Otabek concordó al igual que Viktor, pero Viktor... más bien comenzó a preocuparse por haber dejado a Yuuri y a los cachorros ¿habrá sido muy descuidado de su parte? aunque la mansión era sólida y solitaria en sus alrededores, también habían puntos ciegos que podrían ser vulnerables a la hora de burlar la seguridad.

Cuando salieron del punto de control (luego de otro abrazo efusivo del ruso como despedida), quedaron en blanco por unos minutos. Otabek percibió el ambiente trémulo y miró a quien todavía consideraba un hermano.

—¿Quieres devolverte? — preguntó directo al grano.

El Nikiforov lo observó serio por unos segundos. Seguido, suspiró pesado con una mueca incómoda, se removió de su lugar observando un punto en la nada y en un asentimiento escueto dijo:

—Me preocupa Emil, ese chico no tiene control cuando se le ordena algo y si está involucrado con Celestino... me da miedo que le suceda algo a Yuuri — sopesó mentalmente sus ideas y continuó ante el atento Otabek — sé que puede ir también tras Plisetsky pero él es... ya sabes, más astuto y va en solitario, no tiene más personas a cargo como Yuuri con Sala, Mickey y ahora Luka.

Altin asintió, tenía en cuenta aquello también. Y Viktor tenía un punto, en efecto, Yuri era más pequeño y se movía más rápido estando solo, no perdía el tiempo y sin duda era alguien fuerte además de resistente y con una obstinación terca a morir.

—No estoy subestimando a Yuuri, solo digo que ahora él es más vulnerable. Además, Luka también es un omega y estando tan rodeados de alfas es peligroso incluso si están bajo control de Yuko y con los Crispino cuidándolos.

Así es, porque el clan Nikiforov necesitaba justamente a un Nikiforov al mando para poder regirse, de lo contrario podrían perder los estribos y cometer cualquier estupidez (claro era el ejemplo de Chris).

—Está bien, comprendo — aceptó, sonriendo despacio y siendo empático con el mayor — puedo seguir solo. Has sido de mucha ayuda, Viktor.

—... — el ruso lo miró unos segundos — No es como si todo entre nosotros esté "bien", porque no lo está, no tienes que fingir — dijo con más desgano que rabia, dejando mudo unos segundos al contrario — pero esto no lo hago porque tu omega no me agrade y por despecho a ti. Me preocupa mi familia, quiero que sepas eso...

Lo entendía. Lo entendía perfectamente así que volvió a asentir.

—Es como ¿una tregua momentánea? — propuso.

—Una tregua momentánea — concordó.

Se dieron la mano como si fuera un acuerdo importante. Viktor vio a través de los ojos cafés de Otabek y sintió nostalgia. La sonrisa del menor le recordó al cabizbajo y triste adolescente que solía ser cuando lo encontró; ahora de él ya no quedaba nada. El tiempo y Yuri Plisetsky lo habían corregido por completo.

Dieron media vuelta tras despedirse, cada uno por un camino contrario. Y la necesidad de decirlo fueron más grandes que el horrible sentimiento de jamás haberlo hecho que sabía se ahondaría en su corazón si no lo soltaba.

—Otabek — llamó — Ten cuidado, vuelve cuanto antes.

—Lo haré — y sonrió por última vez — cuida de los demás.

.

.

.

El rubio saltó las piedras con cuidado de no mojarse a pesar de que el río en esas épocas del año estuviera por completo sumiso y claro, dejando ver las piedrecillas cristalinas en su fondo. A cuatro patas caminó cuando sintió un disparo en lo alto que lo estremeció. Unas voces se escucharon gritando, demasiado lejanas, como si dieran órdenes.

Tragó cuando recordó que ya era primavera: la temporada de caza para los cadetes había comenzado. Se escondió sigiloso y en la lejanía los vio ir subiendo el bosque con escopetas y dos camionetas donde supuso que dejaban a los animales. Sabía que por ser omega no tenían el derecho a cazarlo pero también tenía en cuenta que una mierda les importaría si lo ven de esa forma híbrida y en medio de la nada donde no podrían ser juzgados por nadie.

Estarían por al menos dos semanas rondando el lugar, subiendo y bajando, hasta que todos llegaran a la base que aun estaba en funcionamiento en lo más alto de ese lugar donde pasarían la estación y seguido, en el verano, bajarían de nuevo a la ciudad devuelta con sus familias.

Tenía la suerte de que la cabaña en la que solía vivir estuviera en un punto recóndito donde todos los árboles se confundían por ser idénticos pero que él se sabía de memoria como la palma de su mano. Caminó a paso sigiloso por el lugar, rodeando por lejos a los betas y dando con aquella cabaña que aún consideraba su hogar.

La apariencia seguía siendo la misma, el ambiente hogareño estaba un poco solitario pero era por la carencia de habitantes. La puerta entreabierta y algunos rasguños en la madera hicieron a Yuri dudar en entrar o no porque muy posiblemente alfas ya habrían registrado todo el lugar y no quería toparse justo con uno dentro.

Esperó por algunos minutos hasta que se convenció de que solo era su paranoia con todo lo último vivido y se animó a entrar. Corrió la puerta despacio con la pata e ingresó olfateando. En efecto, ese lugar ya no tenía ni por si acaso su olor.

Algunas cosas estaban regadas por el piso, uno que otro plato y vaso quebrados en el suelo en pedacitos. Registró los muebles de la cocina pero no se sorprendió cuando vio todo vacío, era obvio que lo primero que se llevarían sería la comida. El sofá de la sala y el ambiente en sí olían a alfa, un asqueroso olor que Yuri detestó al instante. Subió por las escaleras sintiendo el tercer y octavo escalón rechinar (como siempre), el lugar apartado en ese piso donde estaba su habitación también era un desastre con su ropa regada por todos lados y la ventana abierta de par en par dejando las corrientes de aire entrar y azotando la rasgada cortina contra en vidrio.

Todo era un desastre, pero nada que no se pudiera ordenar o reparar.

Pero primero, lo primero. Dejó a su leopardo y con su cuerpo desnudo buscó entre la ropa algo para vestir.

El contacto de la tela con su cuerpo fue como si le devolvieran el aliento. La seguridad volvió a él y se puso de pie calzándose unas botas que encontró por suerte tiradas en una esquina. Era increíble cómo un simple trozo de material tapando el cuerpo podía devolver a la persona seguridad, confianza y comodidad... pero aún seguía molestándolo algo, y es que ni ese lugar ni en su ropa el olor de Otabek estaba. Varias veces se halló con la nariz en alto, como si lo buscara inconscientemente ya que al siempre estar juntos, su ropa quedaba con el olor del kazajo sin ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, lo mismo con la ropa de Beka. Y ahora era justamente lo que Yuri necesitaba pero no tenía.

Empezó a tomar las cosas sin ganas, con la voz guardada y triste según él sin razón. Pero la verdad era que extrañaba demasiado al alfa que había estado cuidándolo esos últimos meses y se enojaba consigo mismo cuando ya se encontraba buscando el olor ajeno mientras se movía por la casa.

¿Le habrá llegado su mensaje? ¿Lo habrá entendido? ¿Siquiera esa tonta ave lo entregó como debía? Si nunca nadie lo encontraba se encargaría él mismo de buscar hasta el último día de su vida a Maka para estrangularlo por pajarraco inútil y mentiroso.

Esa casa se sentía demasiado solitaria, ¿acaso siempre había sido así? de pronto se vio impresionado por su yo pasado el cual pudo resistir el estar solo en ese lugar tan callado y triste.

Era culpa de Otabek, Otabek y su maldito cariño, sus sonrisas tiernas, la forma en que lo cuidaba como si de una pieza de porcelana se tratara, de sus gestos caballerosos, de la forma en que cumplía sus caprichos por más infantiles que fueran, en como siempre le acompañaba, lo protegía, se preocupaba y en como esos ojos chocolate siempre, pero siempre, siempre lo miraban como si de una cosa maravillosa se tratara haciendo estragos de mil formas en su pecho e impregnándose en su mente.

Era culpa de Otabek y (aunque jamás lo admitiera) culpa suya, culpa de Yuri por quererlo tanto al punto que dudaba si tan solo se trataba de "cariño" y no algo más grande como "amor".ç

Demonios, sí que lo extrañaba.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Revisé el capítulo algo rápido, disculpen si hay algunas faltas :c_**

 ** _¡Les traigo spoilers! KSJDFH *en el próximo capítulo ya hay amorcito *¿creen que JJ y Celestino ya son muchos antagonistas? ¡y una mierda! próximamente se sumará otro *en la pieza XXXII les llegará un regalo (?) Listo, enough_**

 ** _¡Ya nacieron mis gatitos! (o bueno, los de mi gata)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer preciosas!_**


	33. Pieza XXX

**_Caza_**

Yuri con frecuencia salía de su hogar, buscando algo o _alguien_ que él ni tenía idea si llegaría o no pero que esperaba fervientemente. Recorría de aquí a allá a ratos entrando a su casa cuando notaba que más betas comenzaban a subir el bosque.

Estaba acorralado hasta que la temporada terminara. No podría salir más allá de ese lugar hasta que se fueran.

Se distraía ordenando el desastre de la casa, a veces leyendo algo, aunque nunca fue de los que le gustara hacerlo y lo dejaba a medida que recordaba a Beka sentado en el sofá leyendo cualquier basura. Se sentaba en la entrada de la casa a ver el mismo paisaje y las mismas aves revolotear. No hacía mucho y dormía poco, no tenía qué comer y debía saciarse con agua.

Bajar a la ciudad no era opción, estaba cansado y era riesgoso.

En más de una vez se halló abriendo los muebles de la cocina sabiendo que nada aparecería por arte de magia ahí.

Se aburría, demasiado. Y a veces se sentía muy triste, muy solo e indefenso.

En el fondo sabía que se debía a la falta de cierto alfa, puesto que se había acostumbrado finalmente a ser protegido y el estar solo ahora no le sentaba para nada. Se cacheteaba mentalmente por sentirse tan débil; si esto hubiera ocurrido meses atrás y sin Beka, él no se sentiría así de vacío.

A Otabek tampoco se le daba la soledad. Y se le era un poco más pesada que a Yuri porque, a diferencia de él, Otabek siempre estuvo con más personas y la única vez que quedó solo fue cuando lo enclaustraron tras la muerte de Mila, donde prácticamente estuvo a días de morir si no hubiese sido por Viktor y Yuuri.

La idea de que el final del camino le devolvería a Yura le daba ánimos de seguir. Estaba casi un 100% seguro de que el rubio estaría donde suponía debía estar, era una corazonada tan grande que no había lugar en donde cupiera una duda de su paradero. _Era como si estuvieran fuertemente conectados._

.

.

.

Incontables disparos se escucharon en el aire, varios pájaros emprendieron huida aterrorizados por el estruendo. Varios rugidos y chillidos mudos se escucharon pero nada más se podía hacer.

La temporada de caza ya había llegado. Y el Clan de La Iglesia fue la primera víctima.

Los de La Iglesia eran una manada pacífica, no estaba inmiscuida en el mercado negro, no se metían con los demás, en lo posible evitaban el contacto con quienes no fueran parte de su círculo desde hacía un par de años. El Clan lo complementaban alfas y un beta que habitaba en la familia, la pareja del hijo mayor del matrimonio líder, aquel que ahora arañaba el piso del hogar aguantando inútilmente los espasmos de dolor que sufría por el disparo con el que se estaba desangrando.

Leo gritaba, se zarandeaba de las manos que lo sujetaban, sus ojos llenos de desesperación y lágrimas no tenían otro foco más que cómo su pareja en ese instante lo buscaba moribundo.

Algunos felinos intentaron proteger al beta, pero eran amenazados con los cañones de la escopeta no dejándolos avanzar.

El siguiente tiro fue acompañado de una mirada burlesca por parte del cadete que finalmente le robó el último aliento al chico castaño de preciosos rasgos asiáticos. El grito casi desgarró la garganta del alfa, a pesar de ser su pareja un beta sintió cómo lentamente la conexión se perdía, se le era arrebatada y dejaba de existir.

Las cazas siempre eran trágicas para aquellos clanes aislados por su propia voluntad que no tenían la culpa de ser alfas e intentaban llevar una vida alejada de su naturaleza. Porque eso a los betas no les importaba: aquellos que eran alfas eran alfas y punto. Fin de la discusión. Guang Hong Ji era un desertor y merecía el mismo trato a sus ojos.

Su progenitora, una gueparda de mediana edad, acudió de inmediato al mayor de sus hijos ignorando el golpe en sus costillas una vez que se escabulló de uno de los cadetes. Mordió la mano de uno de los hombres que lo sujetaba y con eso lo obligó a soltarlo.

La siguiente víctima, como era de esperar, fue la mujer. El disparo en la sien la mató al instante.

Y a Leo le dolió un infierno completo, perder a sus padres, hermanas y pareja. Una vez libre de las manos no tuvo más opción que unirse a los alfas que seguían resistiéndose. Por más que su corazón le gritara que corriera hacia su amor inerte en el piso, que lo besara por última vez, que se quedara a su lado... no podía. Y eso lo estaba destrozando, aumentando el llanto y la rabia dentro de él.

Los demás esperaban un atisbo suyo, el último de los de La Iglesia no podía darse el lujo de flaquear cuando todo, del día a la noche, había pasado a estar bajo su cargo después de que sus padres murieran.

—Ya mátenlos luego — dio orden el sargento a cargo.

No estaban en condiciones para luchar, mucho menos para negociar. Los pocos que tomaron conciencia de ello arrancaron por órdenes de Leo que fue el último en irse del lugar con el dolor de su alma, un peso en el pecho y la vista nublada.

Solo quedaron la mitad de los que eran, unos 25 o 30. Y Leo se sintió como la mierda cuando los disparos dejaron de escucharse.

Algunas chicas lo socorrieron al fijarse de la bala que había rozado por poco su brazo dejando una fea herida.

Había dejado a medio clan atrás. Y por más que quisiera no podía dejar de llorar, aunque no era el único, muchos otros lloraban en callados a su familia. El silencio se atenuó de una forma horrible hasta al final alguien se dignó a abrir la boca, fue la chica que curaba su brazo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? — dijo mientras se le escarchaban los ojos, aunque había sido una pregunta más para ella misma.

Leo cerró los ojos, suspiró hondo. Emigrar de ese lugar era la única posibilidad que se le venía a la mente, por más doloroso que fuera dejar esa tierra en el que tantos años habían vivido y prácticamente él había nacido. La idea le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca; era dejar sus raíces, abandonarlas, abandonar los recuerdos, los olores y los árboles, abandonar a sus amados, dejarlos atrás, empezar a aceptar que su lugar ya no sería más tan solo "el hijo de los líderes", no... ahora él era el líder.

Pero si ya no había lugar, ¿A dónde? y si lo hubiera, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin nada?

Entonces a su mente la voz lejana de su padre en algún punto de su niñez le hizo eco. Cierto, nunca habían sido solo ellos.

—Al Este — musitó con voz ronca y rota — iremos al Este.

Varios voltearon a verle confundidos.

—¿Al Este?... allá no hay nada para nosotros — dijo uno de ellos.

—Sí, sí lo hay — afirmó el chico, recomponiéndose sin ganas, pero con obligación — los Nikiforov.

.

.

.

—Carguen los últimos y tírenlos atrás de la camioneta — ordenó el azabache sentándose cansado, apoyándose de su escopeta con una mirada fría y molesta, cosa que llamó la atención de uno de sus cadetes más bajos y cuando se acercó, dijo sin que le preguntaran — creí que estaría con ellos.

—Quizá fue tu imaginación — rodó los ojos divertido — lo pensé desde que lo mencionaste.

Sintió la mirada de mala muerte sobre él pero ni se inmutó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad de perros de su superior.

—Si te soy sincero, no entiendo tu fascinación con las pieles — admitió — sé que a tu esposa le gustan y toda la cosa... pero ¿no te asco usar la "carne" de un humano?

—Estas cosas no son humanos, Pichit — Seung arrugó la nariz, recordando un pasado no muy grato — comen, cagan y follan. Esa es su vida.

—Grosero — musitó el tailandés restándole importancia y apoyándose con sus palmas en la roca donde estaban sentados.

—Debí asestarle un tiro en la cabeza cuando lo vi. — volvió a reclamar.

—Y vas a seguir, ¡Seung, los leopardos de las nieves se extinguieron hace mucho! seguramente era un tigre ordinario y la luz lo hizo ver más claro.

Pero Seung Gil Lee volvió a fruncir el ceño. No. Esa cosa no era un tigre de bengala como cualquier otro. Esa cosa tenía un pelaje mucho más mullido y abundante, sus orejas eran más pequeñas y su cola no era de un grosor o largo cualquiera. Y esos ojos, maldita sea, no, esos ojos aguamarinos no eran de un tigre de mierda. Estaba seguro.

Días atrás, mientras subían el bosque, había hecho una desviación para ir a sacar agua al estanque que si mal no recordaba estaba por esos lugares. Y cuando lo vio, al otro lado del agua, su atención se la llevó toda ese animal cansado que pronto se convirtió en un joven rubio de piel clara. Fue como una ilusión, como un ángel salido de la nada... un ángel que él quería colgado en su pared como el más y preciado tesoro que jamás nadie podría obtener.

Porque Seung Gil Lee estaba alcoholizado en codicia.

Y su sed de venganza no pararía hasta tener a esa raza colgada en su pared, aquella que alguna vez devoró ante su impotencia al menor de sus hijos.

—¡Bien! seguiré con mi trabajo — interrumpió Pichit, intuyendo que Seung estaba próximo a regañarlo, de esa manera se puso manos a la obra.

Seung solo asintió. Y se quedó estático, abrazado al arma, mirando cómo ahora arrastraban a la fiera que le había mordido la mano anteriormente.

.

.

.

El décimo segundo día Yura lo percibió. Un poco lejano pero latente en su olfato.

Estaba sentado en la puerta del hogar tomando los últimos rayos del sol que gentilmente caían en su cara y le hacían cerrar los ojos con la vista hacia arriba. Como un felino en el tejado. Sus manos se mantenían frías por alguna razón y mucho más lejanos, a veces, los disparos de los cadetes lo hacían temblar. Pero confiaba en que su casa estaba lo bastante escondida entre los árboles como para que unos simples betas la encontraran.

No aparecerían por algunos días por el camino si se encontraban cazando al otro lado del bosque. Aún así no se arriesgaría a mostrarse más lejos de ahí.

Su pecho dio un vuelco y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se puso de pie y sin su permiso sus orejas salieron moviéndose inquietas. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, al igual que su cola, la que se movía de un lado a otro y que a ratos se crispaba con ansias.

Observaba entre el color verde del paisaje algún atisbo que le llevara a la persona en cuestión de ese olor bien conocido. Una sonrisa quería formarse en sus labios pero eso sí que no lo permitió, porque estaba de cierta forma nerviosa.

A medida que se acercaba cada vez más y con parsimonia, lo estaba sacando de quicio ¡¿Por qué no llegaba luego?! de seguro también había percibido su aroma.

—Demonios, maldito imbécil, desgraciado y la que te parió, por qué no aparec... — y en la lejanía observó la silueta del kazajo, mirando directo en su dirección y de alguna forma, llamándolo sin palabra alguna.

Era como si su corazón estuviera a segundos de un ataque cardíaco, pero eso no impidió a sus temblorosas piernas corrieran hacia el alfa que le sonrió cansado, con una herida fea en el pómulo pero con esa mirada chocolate rebosante de amor.

—¡Beka!

Saltó a abrazarlo y rodeó al chico con sus piernas y brazos. Al fin entre sus brazos sintió paz. Podía estar asfixiándolo, pero no le importaba y mucho menos a Otabek. El rubio hundió su nariz en el cuello del mayor y rogó ahogarse en ese aroma toda una vida. Mandó a la mierda el autocontrol y refregó su carita con la contraria, besándole todo el rostro sacando sonrisas a Beka.

—Estás bien, que alivio.

Acarició su cabeza y como pudo, con tanto movimiento del rubio, le besó la frente.

—¿Por qué no viniste antes? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? No te vuelvas a ir, idiota, eres un estúpido, te odio, te extrañé mucho — era un manojo de contradicciones y decía todo tan rápido que Otabek solo podía sonreír percibiendo claramente la alegría en el omega — te quiero — murmuró al fin, con vergüenza, pero sin poder aguantarlo — te quiero mucho.

—Yo también Yura — ronroneó, provocando solo más su apego — también te quiero demasiado. Discúlpame, prometo jamás dejarte ir.

Abrazó más ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo y acarició su espalda con sus fuertes manos. Permanecieron así varios minutos donde Yuri se negaba dejarlo tomar un respiro y el kazajo no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo. Pero una vez con los pies en la tierra, el kazajo se dio el lujo de unir sus labios sin esperar otro segundo más, siendo recibido grácilmente por el menor. Delineó el fino rostro y todos los rasgos del ruso como si temiera que se fuera otra vez, como si ello confirmara que Yuri Plisetsky estaba ahí, con él, a salvo. Mordió su labio inferior con ansias, recibiendo una risita avergonzada y sorprendida de Yuri, una que le encantó por completo.

En el transcurso de los días, Otabek se había dado cuenta lo relevante que se había convertido Yura para él, qué tanto amor a ese chico podía impulsarlo a recorrer medio mapa para poder ir a buscarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo, para poder estar junto a él. Y se sentía afortunado, afortunado de tener su otra mitad, una con la que se sentía completo, feliz.

Una vez se separó, Yuri volvió a corresponderle la sonrisa, con esos gigantes ojos claros y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Subió una mano a su pómulo rozando con sus yemas y delicadamente la herida que días antes le había provocado una pelea. Posó luego, despacio, sus rosados labios en esa marca y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.

—Gracias por encontrarme.

—Por ti lo hubiera hecho mil veces más.

Yuri sonrió, extasiado en alegría, recordando que algo similar ya le había dicho el kazajo la primera vez que se abrazaron.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Espero que esta dosis de diabetes haya sido suficiente para disculparme por mi atraso (lo digo por la escena de Yura y Beka, claro...)_**

 _ **Esta semana ha sido una mierda. Me he saltado el colegio, atrasé trabajos, me enfermé, discutí con algunos amigos y agh, mi ánimo ha estado por los suelos, he estado terriblemente irritable y estoy odiando el mundo mucho más de lo que pensé que podría hacerlo ;(**_

 ** _PERO quiero traerles este capítulo con mucho amorsss y alegría porque al fin siento un progreso en esta mierda de historia weón! No tienen ni idea de lo que tengo preparado para el personaje de Seung preciosas, fufufu-_**

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	34. Pieza XXXI

**_Amor_**

Viktor llegó cerca de dos días luego de su partida. Yuuri lo recibió sorprendido, no sabiendo bien qué decir ni preguntar por la falta de Beka.

Luka a veces lo miraba con miedo, ese miedo inocente de infante sin razón más que porque no conocía a ese hombre de cabellos plateados tanto como a Yuri, Otabek, o incluso los gemelos o Katsuki.

Sala y Mickey al parecer eran los que más sociabilidad tenían con Viktor, puesto que eran los que más en esos días se acercaban a él en busca de mimos o mordiscos juguetones con su padre. El platinado respondía entre pequeñas risas a las gracias de los menores y jugaba con ellos un rato para luego seguir en lo suyo.

Luka se estaba acostumbrando a dormir con los Crispino, quienes ahora al verse obligados a dormir en un cuarto aparte al de Yuuri y Viktor, no habían encontrado nada mejor que Luka para ocupar el lugar vacío en la cama, justo en medio de ambos. No era como si al pequeño omega la idea le emocionara, de hecho, las primeras noches le aterraba cuando Sala gruñía entre sueños o Mickey se removía buscando una mejor posición. Le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño sin Beka ni Yuri.

La segunda semana, cuando uno de los hombres de Viktor se le acercó con segundas intenciones al menor, fue cuando los Crispino le ladraron protectores, defendiéndolo de lo que sea que quería el desconocido.

Fue desde entonces cuando el menor les tomó más confianza. Yuuri al enterarse del incidente parecía madre histérica preguntando si sus pollitos estaban bien.

Lamentablemente no mucho podían hacer con el alfa, Viktor necesitaba apoyo más que nunca ahora al estar quedando muy pocos. No lo podían echar como si nada; o perdían un hombre o este mismo los traicionaba al ser exiliado del clan.

—¿Estás muy ocupado?

El Katsuki se apoyó dudoso en el marco de la puerta, jugando con las mangas de su suéter.

El peliplata lo miró de soslayo y asintió.

—Un poco — miraba un mapa hecho a mano de toda la zona abarcada de ciudad a ciudad. Una de las más antiguas posesiones de su padre y que le había servido más de una vez para ubicarse fuera de las paredes de ese lugar — ¿Sucede algo?

—N-No, yo solo, ehm, preguntaba — entró a la oficina aun dubitativo. En vez de acercarse al ruso, se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en ella mirando los movimientos sutiles de las manos de su alfa que trazaban pequeñas líneas sobre el papel.

Desde que Viktor había dejado la su habitación, frotándose las mejillas sonrosadas por las lágrimas, no lo miraba bien a la cara. Lo evitaba, lo trataba cortante... y aún así percibía la delicadeza en ello. Como si lo hiciera con el dolor de su alma, cosa que el japonés ignoraba que -en efecto- así era.

Cuando soltó el lápiz negro de su diestra, suspiró, se estiró, pareció meditar algo más sobre aquel papel y tomó el valor para mirar a Yuuri.

Contrario a lo que el japonés esperaba de las palabras de Viktor, este dijo:

—Ya no te siento.

Le dolió el corazón. Porque lo comprendió de inmediato.

Viktor estaba hablando de su lazo, de su marca.

No supo qué responder, mas le mantuvo la mirada. De a poco salió de su atontamiento y asintió despacio. Tocó delicadamente la marca de Viktor de su cuello en silencio.

—Lo rompiste. Rompiste nuestro lazo, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

—Porque te sigo ama... amando — contestó bajando el rostro, tan sonrojado como frustrado.

Los lazos son uniones hechas de dos personas, y como se espera, debe ser recíproca la necesidad de uno por el otro; más con humanos tan sensitivos como lo son los omegas y alfas. Si una de las partes comenzaba a alejarse, por su parte y sin consentimiento de la otra, el lazo se debilitaba, ya que ese es el punto de hacer una marca: que dos personas estén dispuestos a hacerse uno.

Yuuri... Yuuri no había estado tan dispuesto pasando los años.

Pero seguía amando a Viktor como desde el primer día cuando lo vio; con esa cara tan pura y los ojos abiertos de par en par semejantes a un precioso fondo marino, siempre demasiado gentil y con un aire cómodo que detonaba una personalidad alegre y confiada.

Debía admitirlo: poco o nada quedaba de aquel Viktor, porque ese hombre frente suyo... estaba demasiado cambiado. Y si algo quedaba de ese antiguo Viktor, debía estar muy enterrado dentro de ese alfa que ahora miraba a Yuuri de forma tan fría como amorosa ¿Siquiera era posible eso?

—Entonces por qué te fuiste, por qué me dejaste Yuuri.

—Viktor,n -no es fácil de explicar, y son muchas cosas, es mejor si-...

—Dime por qué me dejaste Yuuri.

—No lo sé, fue hace mu-...

—Dime, Yuuri.

—V-Vitya-...

—¡No me llames Vitya! — golpeó la mesa con ambas manos asustando a Yuuri — no ahora — negó arrugando la nariz con los ojos cristalinos — porque sabes perfectamente que te amo demasiado como para no insistirte... y todo seguiría tan roto como ahora.

Yuuri tragó en seco, temblaba ligeramente y no quería ver llorar a Viktor otra vez por su culpa. Más cuando él también tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo

Pero el ruso estaba frustrado, tan frustrado consigo mismo y porque no entendía nada, que no lo podía evitar. Sentirse tan débil por Yuuri era la peor tortura del mundo.

Finalmente el japonés no aguantó cuando las gotitas empezaron a bajar por su rostro primero que las de Viktor. Se limpió las mejillas evitando mirarlo y soltó como una congelada daga hacia el corazón de su amado:

— _Ya no te quiero cerca de mí, Viktor._

.

.

.

Jean había estado reuniendo a las distintas ramas de varias parte de su clan repartidas en todos los lugares. Celestino estaba en constante contacto con él y por el momento estaba haciendo algunos movimientos por el mercado negro para conseguir más gente.

Emil Nekola, por su parte, esa noche llegó con la vista fría. Ninguna sonrisa se dibujaba en ese rostro carismático. Los otros perros que venían tras suyo se mezclaron con los demás en el clan a penas llegaron.

—¿Emil? — Isabella se acercó alertada, mirando hacia todos lados y notando la falta de lo que el chico había ido a buscar — ¿qué hacen acá? maldita sea, no debiste volver si no encontraste a ese omega.

Le tomó el rostro preocupada, pero el chico parecía saber lo que le esperaba al llegar a ese lugar y enfrentar a Leroy o Celestino... quien lo pillara primero.

En lo profundo de su mente Isabella se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaba el miedo de ese clan como para siempre volver a los Leroy, hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a rebajarse para poder comer, sobrevivir o siquiera follar. Pero lo que más la perturbaba era el por qué ella también seguía ahí.

—Si Jean te ve te va a matar-...

—No. No lo voy a matar — la chica dio un brinco y volteó asustada.

Esa mirada azul y brillante solo le indicaba alejarse si es que no quería recibir otro regaño como la vez pasada.

Agachó la cabeza, tomó la mano de su amigo apretándola, lo miró por última vez y se hizo a un lado junto a la multitud que miraba de forma despectiva a Emil por no haber cumplido su tarea.

—Claro que no te voy a matar, aún nos tendrás que servir para algo más, ¿no? — se cruzó de brazos y se acercó lentamente — además, ya no me perteneces, eres de Celestino.

—Lo siento, el omega no... no iba en esa dirección, lo perdimos — agachó la vista y con eso detonó su miedo, cosa que solo subió por las nubes el sentido de poder de Leroy.

—No, no te preocupes por explicar, creo que ya me di cuenta.

—El rastro se perdió con la poca nieve que queda y no tenemos ni idea de dónde pudo haber ido.

—Te dije que no me explicaras.

Su ex líder asintió, sonrió y suspiró. Miró a algunos de los suyos provocando la incomodidad de los observados, pero para su suerte el Leroy volvió a mirar a Emil.

—Ahh, Emil, Emil, Emil... es una lástima que no pueda matarte. Celestino ha sido un buen aliado, no puedo fallarle. — negó con la cabeza, quedando a centímetros del chico que le rehuía la mirada — pero nadie ha dicho que no te puedo dar una lección.

Intentó cubrirse, pero no a tiempo, cuando el puñetazo le impactó la mejilla. Se quejó cuando cayó al piso, quedando algo aturdido.

—¡Emil! — chilló Isabella haciendo el ademán de acercarse.

—Tú quédate atrás, dije — le espetó de inmediato rabioso y la mirada filosa.

Lo tomó por el cuello y empezó literalmente a molerlo a puñetazos. La sangre le escurría por la comisura de los labios y sus pómulos empezaban a quedar amoratados.

La impotencia de la chica era inmensa, era doloroso ser parte del montón de espectadores que miraban como si nada, como pan de cada día ¿Dónde estaba su sensitividad? ¿Por qué no hacían nada? Ella no se sentía parte de ese lugar, jamás idolatró la violencia, jamás quiso ser parte de ese lugar, maldijo a sus progenitores por parirla en un clan así, maldijo a Leroy por controlarlos física y mentalmente así.

Cuando Emil quedó tirado en el suelo y el otro se cansó de golpearlo, Isabella se atrevió a acercarse.

—Gracias por tus servicios, inútil.

.

.

.

Otabek había descubierto que Yuri no se había estado tratando la herida de manera adecuada. Así que ahora lo tenía recostado en la encimera de la cocina con la piel descubierta.

Había tenido problemas para tocar al menor. Le había gruñido cuando subió su camiseta e intentó morderlo cuando iba camino al contacto con la piel.

Tuvieron que parar cuando el kazajo notó demasiado alterado a Yuri. El chico estaba completamente engrifado y se movía de forma errática. Lo dejó solo mientras él pensaba otra manera para que el omega confiara en que no quería hacer nada más que curarlo.

—¿Beka?

El nombrado volteó desde la salita hacia el marco de la cocina, ladeó la cabeza haciéndole saber que le escuchaba. Pero Yura parecía un poco triste y se acercó hasta quedar a sentado a su lado.

—Lo siento — murmuró bajito. Y odió que Otabek le sonriera de esa forma, demasiado gentil y comprensivo.

—Está bien Yura, no pasa nada. — besó su frente y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo — ¿Cómo dejabas a Yuko curarte?

El rubio enmudeció. Sintió su rostro caliente pero soltó una risa ahogada, algo avergonzada.

Una buena idea cruzó su mente, se puso de pie y tomó de las manos a Beka para que lo imitara. El mayor curioso, simplemente lo siguió nuevamente hasta la cocina, donde Yuri volvió a sentarse en la encimera.

—Quítate esto — tiró despacio de la playera del kazajo, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por lo que decía pero parecía seguro, así que Otabek un poco sorprendido obedeció.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?

Preguntó mientras le pasaba la prenda y el rubio se perdía embobado en el abdomen bien trabajado del kazajo, maldición ¿siempre había tenido ese cuerpazo? y ahora era todo suyo...

Notó que el mayor le miraba con una ceja alzada, algo socarrón.

—Estás babeando Yuri — se burló con orgullo.

El rubio frunció el ceño e inconscientemente se pasó la muñeca por la boca, lo que provocó la risa del mayor. Recibió un golpe en su pecho por burlarse de él.

Yuri se volvió a recostar y miró a los ojos a Otabek, quien de a poco se le iba borrando la sonrisa a medida que Yuri llevaba la prenda a su nariz y empezaba a subir él mismo su ropa. Una imagen demasiado pura que fácilmente se podía malinterpretar en la cabeza de Altin que casi explota por ese simple acto y esos intensos ojos aguamarinos sobre él.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer ahora — dijo antes de cerrarlos — Y no me babees, por favor. Si dices algo, te muerdo enserio.

¿Decir algo? Mierda, claro que no podría. La vergüenza era palpable en Yuri y en Otabek por lo que ahora el menor hacía; suspirar el aroma del alfa con calma y casi ronroneando sumido en gozo.

El mayor sonrió, Yuri había conseguido cerrarle la boca. Una alegría vergonzosa se removió en su pecho pero se evitó el comentario porque no dudaba de las palabras del Plisetsky.

A penas tocó la piel de Yuri, este se estremeció pero no hizo mayor escena (como antes). Empezó su trabajo entonces, algo fascinado con lo tersa y suave piel aporcelanada.

Yura se mantuvo calmado todo el tiempo, mantenía los ojos suavemente cerrados y los apretaba cuando algo pasaba; eso había sido de ayuda para Otabek, así se percataba sin palabra alguna si al menor algo le dolía, incomodaba o molestaba.

Terminó tras una hora. Le acomodó la ropa a Yuri y lo ayudó a reincorporarse despacio.

—Entonces... ¿eso hacías con Yuko? — preguntó lavándose las manos en una fuente y recibiendo su ropa nuevamente.

—Sí — admitió con las mejillas arreboladas, abrazando al mayor por la espalda y ocultando su rostro — me... me calma tener tu aroma encima.

Otabek se secó las manos y volteó correspondiéndole al abrazo. Yuri había estado demasiado cariñoso esos últimos días y desde que había llegado.

Siempre siendo alguien de carácter fuerte y privando a la gente de mirarlo de forma débil, cuando ahora se hallaba así, entre sus brazos y totalmente como un gatito mimado, sin barreras y pidiendo cariño, Otabek se sentía dichoso de ser la persona a quien Yuri le mostraba su verdadero ser.

En lo alto una serie de disparos se escucharon por millonésima vez en la semana. Los cadetes en ese momento iban en subida. Si terminaban para el fin de semana, en un par de días ya estarían retornando a la mansión de Viktor. Yuri tenía muchas ganas de estar con Luka, volver a cuidarlo o ver esos ojitos azules tan tiernos.

Pero de alguna forma, tampoco quería abandonar ese lugar. Le gustaba estar con Otabek así de tranquilos, como si el exterior no existiera y nada ni nadie les impidiera o molestara en el hecho de estar juntos. Como si los peligros de afuera no les acecharan cada cinco minutos y como si el tiempo se detuviera en cada beso que se dedicaban. Quería estar de forma egoísta por siempre en esa casa junto a Beka, _su_ Beka. Si pudiera, se encerraría con ese chico una vida entera, duradera, _eterna._

Por las tardes se sentaban a regalonear o mimarse en la sala. A Otabek le enamoraba cómo la noche caía sobre la fina silueta de Yuri, la que se reflejaba por la tenue luz de la luna o el calor de las velas. Era demasiado precioso a sus ojos y adoraba cuando el rubio tomaba la confianza necesaria para sentarse en su regazo y se dormía apoyado en su cuello tan indefenso como terco a la hora de soltarse.

—Vamos, arriba soldado. Hay que llegar a la cama.

Animó el mayor con el chico en sus piernas, quien se refregó soñoliento en su pecho y estiró una mano a su nuca, acariciándola entre sueños.

—Durmamos aquí, está muy lejos.

—Te dolerá la espalda Yura — _"Y andarás de malhumor mañana por eso"_ pensó inevitablemente.

Sintió la presión de la delicada mano de Yuri en donde le acariciaba, como si le obligara a inclinarse un poco. Pensó que solo quería ser besado, así que se sorprendió cuando Yuri posicionó su rostro en la delicada curva de su hombro y cuello con un leve estremecimiento de su parte.

La piel cálida le hizo cosquillas en los labios y otro apretón en su nuca lo hizo finalmente quedar con la nariz pegada en ese lugar tan sabroso como dulce del omega.

—... _Confío en ti_ — murmuró el menor en su oído.

Yuratchka le estaba dejando explorar su cuello por primera vez. Cosa que jamás en su vida se había imaginado, y mucho menos cuando el olor dulzón en ese lugar lo empezó a atontar de una manera increíblemente irresistible.

Sin desearlo, empezó a salivar y lo invadieron unas ganas increíbles de morder ese trozo de carne; una sensación de la que había temido toda su vida. Esa sensación y certeza de saberse ser un alfa, hambriento, asesino y una bestia por dentro.

—Beka, confío en ti — volvió a murmurar Yuri acariciando con sus delgados dedos su cabello, calmándolo, confiándose — confío en ti.

Tragó en seco y apretó levemente ese cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos. Se hundió un poco más en su cuello y notó cuando Yuri se tensaba al igual que su mandíbula apretada, ansiosa por arrancar esa carne.

Muchas cosas cobraron sentido para Otabek, como el por qué Yuri les temía y odiaba tanto a los alfas, como su constante recelo a ser tocado cuando ahora él mismo no sabía la manera de no perder la cordura, ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿Estaba bien que Yuri confiara en su naturaleza? Lo adoraba, lo quería, lo atesoraba, Otabek sentía mil y un cosas por Yuri, el chico incluso lo llegaba hasta a...

—Te amo.

Sí. Lo llegaba hasta a amar.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? — el menor suspiró, apenado — por eso confío en ti Otabek.

Y lo decidió. Una vez más, a jamás dañar a un omega, a jamás dañar a Yuri. A controlar el animal que era, por amor. A dar todo de sí para siempre ser digno de esa preciosa confianza.

Se destensó y sin quererlo, también notó que el menor lo hacía. La bestia se había calmado con tan solo una frase de esa hada en su regazo.

Los carnosos labios de Otabek atraparon débilmente su piel, en un beso demasiado delicioso y dulce que le dejó la piel aún más caliente. De sus labios nació un gemido ahogado cuando la acción se repitió con más intensidad.

—Beka — suspiró enterrando sus manos en el cabello azabache, inclinando su cabeza al otro lado y dejando paso libre a su cuello para ser besado, lamido y succionado.

Se sonrojó con fuerza cuando sintió que ronroneaba o a veces soltaba pequeños gemiditos por lo que el kazajo hacía. Ahogó su voz en el hombro ajeno pero cuando Otabek dejó un último beso sobre su collar, lo obligó a despegarse de ahí mientras recorría a besos su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, atrapándolos con ansias.

—Supongo que quieres una respuesta clara — dijo sobre el aliento de un rubio acalorado que se relamió asintiendo, un poco agraciado porque lo citara. — te amo más que a nada Yura.

Yuri sonrió feliz y cerró los ojos cuando Otabek se le acercó de igual forma. Sintió sus labios ser acariciados por su pulgar, ser presionados y nuevamente ser atrapados por los suyos con una sonrisa intermedia.

Ese chico era maravilloso

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Les traje un capítulo larguito en compensación a mi falta por estos lugares c:_**

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	35. Pieza XXXII

**_Celo_**

En uno de los últimos días, el celo de Yuri llegó sin haber sido invitado ni mucho menos previsto.

Otabek tuvo que hacer uso de su increíble autocontrol para poder reprimirse ante ese olor delicioso y hacerse cargo de la temperatura del rubio que se removía inquieto bajo las sábanas mientras se deshacía de la incómoda ropa y gruñía a veces por la incomodidad del lubricante natural que producía su entrada. Sin tener supresores no era mucho lo que se podía hacer.

El kazajo intentó ocultar lo mejor posible el aroma dulce del omega con el propio. Cerró toda las puertas y ventanas de modo que en lo posible las feromonas no se disiparan fuera del cuarto de Yuri.

—No pensé que llegaría justo ahora, lo siento mucho Beka — susurró hecho un ovillo entre mantas y almohadas, estaba avergonzado, y Beka lo notó.

El kazajo tuvo que ir corriendo en la mañana a buscar paños fríos sin poder ponerse ropa siquiera. Seguía en simple camiseta y la ropa interior.

—No pasa nada — acarició su mano que apretaba con fuerza temblorosa la sábana.

Otabek estaba apoyado en la orilla de la cama mirando con profundo amor al menor que parecía muy apenado y contrariado.

A Yuri le gustaba pasar su celo solo, alejado del contacto, quejándose y sufriendo solo. Y a pesar de eso, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de manera positiva con Altin, de modo que quería tenerlo a su lado todo el rato.

Sus manos terminaron jugando entre ellas y sus dedos se acariciaban con paciencia.

—Recuéstate conmigo.

Se hizo a un lado y el mayor se acomodó a su lado dejando su brazo para que Yuri apoyara su cabeza.

Era una sensación inexplicable, mucho más para Otabek que solo el no querer dañar o asustar a Yuri lo frenaba de cualquier movimiento que pudiera entenderse mal. Pero de todas formas sentía que el menor estaba muy callado y se cuestionó si estaba haciendo algo que lo molestaba.

—Yura, ¿estás bien? — besó su frente para que lo mirara — siento no poder hacer mucho más.

—No — negó de inmediato — está bien, quédate así.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Otabek sintió el jadeo en aumento de Yuri sobre su pecho. Mierda, como siguieran así no sabría si podría controlar su entrepierna que empezaba a tirar. En serio no quería asustarlo.

—Yura, déjame ir a buscar más agua. — dijo como excusa para separarse.

—No, no es necesario — reclamó con esa voz omega suya que obligaba a Otabek a someterse a él por su dulzura — quédate aquí.

Sintió una pequeña lamida en su cuello y se fue a la mierda. Apretó de los hombros al rubio para separarlo, se reincorporó pero no alcanzó a ponerse de pie porque Yuri alcanzó sus labios antes de tiempo.

El movimiento hizo que la sábana se deslizara por el cuerpo erguido de Yuri, bajando delicadamente por su espalda y dejando al descubierto su desnudez.

Cuando se separó apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del kazajo.

Otabek seguía sin comprender qué pasaba con Yuri y sin saber cómo controlarse si se volvía más atrevido.

El pecho blanco del menor perlado de sudor que subía y bajaba le subió la calentura de inmediato.

—Otabek, no soy virgen — dijo de pronto, a pesar de que sabía que el kazajo conocía ese dato. Yuri se avergonzó de decirlo en voz alta, volvió a sentirse poca cosa — y sé que estoy usado... p-pero, ¿podrías reclamarme?

Lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos, aquellos que siempre parecen a un milímetro de romperse. Y a Otabek se le encogió el corazón, Yuri se veía muy débil, como si temiera ser rechazado, ¿Cómo podría siquiera él hacer eso? en su mente y corazón no existía una negativa a Yuri Plisetsky.

Correspondió despacio el abrazo, tocando como la pieza más delicada de porcelana esa piel nevada. Deleitándose con la suavidad y dulzura en ella.

—No estás usado Yuri. Solo fuiste dañado por malas personas.

Lo separó y acarició sus calientes mejillas, repasó la curva de su pequeño tabique y besó de forma casta sus labios.

El menor se sintió acogido por esas palabras.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? — Yuri asintió.

—¿Tú no? — preguntó con duda en la mirada, mierda, Otabek no podía creer que esa persona tan hermosa siquiera dudara de su afirmativa, ¿Acaso no veía que lo tenía todo baboso?

—Claro que quiero hacerte mío — sonrió de forma seductora, haciendo sonreír también a Yuri. — pero aún no quiero marcarte Yura. Quiero ganarme todo de ti, llegar hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, descubrirte por completo y entonces, marcarte.

El rubio asintió, de acuerdo. Por una marca de Otabek podría esperar años. Él también quería estar 100% listo para ese momento.

Volvieron a besarse, pero de forma mucho más intensa. Tembló considerablemente cuando la mano del kazajo bajó por la curvatura de sus costillas directo a su cintura y cadera, para apretarla ligeramente.

—Ven aquí — Otabek lo tomó invitándolo a sentarse en sus piernas. Quería probar si con eso el rubio tomaba la suficiente confianza.

Los aromas en la habitación se empezaban a entrelazar de una forma casi natural, como si desde un inicio su esencia estuviera destinada a ser así. El uno para el otro.

Las manos de Yura revoloteaban por los fornidos hombros y brazos del alfa hasta su cabello o rostro. Dado el momento, la ropa le empezó a incomodar y ser el único desnudo era desesperante.

—Sácate esto.

—Sácamelo tú — dijo casi retador, con una voz ronca que casi hizo a Yuri gemir.

Levantó por los bordes la camiseta del kazajo y la retiró sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al ver el torso bien trabajado nuevamente, un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios rosados. Otabek era malditamente perfecto, se hizo la nota mental de nunca dejarlo ir o se arrepentiría toda su jodida vida. Repasó con sus dedos cada detalle del alfa para guardarlo en su mente como una memoria de las más preciadas.

La ropa interior del kazajo tiraba. Sus manos encajadas perfectamente en la cintura del menor apretaban ligeramente la carne y su boca ya no solo se concentraba en besar los labios del rubio que ahora gemían y jadeaban bajito, sino que exploraba desde su cuello bajando por sus preciosas clavículas hasta llegar a esos pezones rosados que hicieron temblar al omega cuando tan solo su aliento lo acarició.

Lo besó antes de atraparlo entre sus labios y hacer que Yuri apretara los labios perdido en la excitación que empezaba a mojar más su entrada y ponerse duro, sintiendo las manos de Otabek moviendo sus caderas sobre su erección aún atrapada en la ropa interior.

La estrategia de poner a Yuri arriba había funcionaba. El menor no se mostraba tan tenso y parecía disfrutarlo mientras sus labios separados levemente soltaban gemiditos y sus ojos cerrados dejaban a sus pestañas acariciar sus pómulos.

Bajó las manos hasta el trasero del menor donde se permitió apretar y acariciar de arriba a abajo mientras sus caderas chocaban con su entrepierna ya dura.

Volteó con cuidado a Yuri dejándolo abajo y contra las almohadas. Se quitó su ropa interior liberando al fin la dolorosa erección.

Besó a Yuri nuevamente tomando una de sus piernas para poder encajarse entre ellas. Pero de la nada sintió que Yuri instintivamente intentaba cerrarlas.

—Yura — llamó — Yura, mírame, soy yo. No te pienso hacer daño.

Los ojos verdes lo buscaron temblorosos, aferró sus manos tras la nuca de Beka y este pudo notar el nerviosismo que ese solo movimiento le producía al menor.

—Podemos parar si quieres... — dijo con el dolor de su entrepierna. Lo sentía mucho por su calentura, pero la seguridad de Yuri estaba primero — No tienes que forzarte a...

—Quiero hacerlo, Beka... en serio quiero hacerlo — interrumpió.

El mayor lo miró atento por unos segundos. Pareció pensar en algo y luego propuso:

—Hagamos algo, ponte en cuatro.

—Ahá.

La posición le avergonzaba, bien, pero al menos no lo ponía tan nervioso como la otra.

Quería ver el rostro de Beka, pero como si su llamado fuera atendido de inmediato, sintió el pecho del kazajo pegado a su espalda más su aliento pegado a su cuello, el chico acarició sus hombros y empezó a besar su espalda de forma caliente, quemando toda la piel a su paso, haciendo que levantara el trasero sin darse cuenta.

—Chupa.

Le puso frente a su rostro específicamente tres dedos que el omega tomó y empezó a lamer, mordiendo a veces para provocar pequeños gruñidos del alfa a su espalda.

En venganza, sorpresivamente el kazajo rozó su erección con su entrada.

—¡Beka! — chilló agudo.

—No seas travieso Yuri. Sabes que la más mínima provocación tuya me pone como loco.

El rubio sonrió. Le gustaba esa honestidad y obviamente cómo le hacía sentir. Dejó un beso en la mano de Beka antes de devolvérsela.

Su entrada fue rozada y ese solo hecho hizo que le temblaran las extremidades. Sintió un dedo intruso entrar lentamente en él y enterró su rostro en la almohada.

No era ni parecido a cuando el imbécil de Chris y los otros lo habían tocado. Esa sensación de asco y repulsión no la podía sentir con Otabek.

Con Otabek todo parecía demasiado irreal como para sentirse tan bien. Adoraba cómo lo hacía sentir y cómo lo estaba tomando de la forma más cuidadosa y atenta posible.

—¿Te duele?

—N-no ¡a-ahh! — el segundo dedo empezó a entrar de manera más fácil con el lubricante natural que su cuerpo producía.

A Otabek lo hipnotizaba de forma nada sana el cuerpo retorciéndose de Yuri, los encantadores sonidos saliendo de su boca y su pequeña entrada que parecía estar lista.

De todos modos, introdució un tercero, solo para cerciorarse de que realmente estaba listo. Pero esta vez simulando penetraciones que hicieron gritar a Yuri.

—¡Dame vuelta, d-dame vuelta! — rogó.

¿Y cómo iba él a no mimar a esa hermosura?

El sonrojo de Yuri era escandaloso y más cuando el menor lo vio a la cara. Aunque de todos modos seguramente él también estaba rojo.

—Voy a entrar — suspiró, ya no podía esperar más, sentía que explotaría si lo hacía.

El rubio asintió. Sus piernas ya cedían solas y hasta se empezaban a enredar en la cadera del moreno.

—¡Hng! e-es monstruosa, T-Tontabek... ah-ahh, n-no va a caber.

El chico rió, Yuri parecía una gatita en celo, chillona, quejosa y contradictoria porque lo estaba recibiendo de la mejor manera.

Entró de forma lenta pero se sorprendió con la facilidad que el ruso se acostumbraba a su tamaño soltando pequeños grititos cuando parecía tocar el límite de sus paredes.

Se inclinó una vez más para limpiar una lágrima furtiva que se le escapó y besar los dulces labios de Yuri que no sabían soltar otra cosa más que algunas maldiciones en ruso y gemidos ahora ahogados en su boca y lengua que jugaba con la cavidad del menor.

Sintió las uñas del felino clavarse en su espalda y rasguñar desesperado cuando estaba casi por completo dentro. Tomó su cintura con ambas manos cuando sintió que retrocedía por el placer.

—O-Ota... Otabek — a penas podía articular las palabras — nmgh... muév-v-vete, por favor~

Lloriqueó otras vez, pero cegado ahora en las ansias.

Su cuerpo había recibido de forma natural a Otabek, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, algo que siempre había pertenecido a él. Como si sus carnes fueran una sola.

Otabek empezó con vaivenes suaves, caricias en el vientre del ruso o besos aquí y allá.

El menor se empezó a ahogar en el éxtasis. Yuri era un precioso manojo de gritos, temblores, cabello despeinado, cuerpo sudado y rostro rojo que solo soltaba feromonas llamándolo a él, solo a él, solo a _su_ alfa.

Las manos desesperadas del rubio por aferrarse a algo pasaban de las sábanas a su nuca y de su nuca siempre a su espalda, rasguñando toda la piel morena a su paso dejando huellas rojizas que lo marcaban como suyo.

Porque Otabek era suyo. Solo suyo y de nadie más. Solo suyo y punto.

No le importaba cuán egoísta podía sonar. Por primera vez y para siempre, esa persona no se la daría a nadie.

Cada embestida en aumento y cada beso a su cuello blanco, cada caricia apretada en sus muslos o mordiscos en sus rosados hombros lo volvía loco. Más a Otabek, quien de mero instinto sentía la necesidad de querer marcar ese cuerpo conteniéndose a duras penas y conformándose con tener que lamer y chupetear cada trozo de piel disponible.

El aroma del kazajo era tremendamente embriagador. Yuri ya no sentía miedo, maldita sea, claro que no, cómo sentirlo.

Se abrazó a la amplia espalda cuando lo volvieron a penetrar de manera más profunda, haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran con más necesidad, apretando al miembro dentro suyo.

—¡OTABEK! — se desgarró la garganta, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía evitarlo — ¡Ahí! Nghh... ¡Ahí, B-Beka!

El moreno sonrió, así que aquel era el punto dulce del omega bajo suyo.

Se afirmó del cabezal de la cama para volver a embestir con fuerza aquel lugar. Las feromonas de Yuri empezaron a soltarse con más fuerza y promiscuidad; como si todo su cuerpo le gritara.

La entrada de esa preciosidad rusa empezó a apretarlo con más fuerza, haciéndolo gruñir.

—Agh, Yura — mordió suavemente con sus labios el lóbulo del menor que ya no podía parar de gritar — por qué eres tan lindo... maldita sea, ¡hng!...

Tomó el miembro de Yuri y ese fue el momento en que se descompuso por completo, sumido en el celo y la excitación, los aromas, las sensaciones y el placer. Lo único con sentido que salía de su boca era el nombre del kazajo que ya no podía parar de penetrarlo y sentía ya la puntada sobre su pelvis indicando que estaba a punto de correrse.

Yuri también lo sintió en su vientre y ahogó todo en los labios del kazajo hasta que llegó al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Beka embistió un par de veces más hasta venirse dentro del chico. Mordió el collar de Yuri gruñendo cuando sintió vaciarse en el ruso que no lo soltaba ni por si acaso y tampoco parecía querer hacerlo.

Las respiraciones desbocadas de ambos se buscaron, dejándose besar muchas veces de forma corta para regularizarla.

El ruso sintió a Altin hincharse dentro suyo. Anudó a los pocos segundos haciéndolo sentir incómodo, no en el sentido de raro, sino que incómodo en el sentido de sentir la punzada de excitación nuevamente, lo que le provocaba algo de vergüenza.

—Te amo — murmuró Beka mordiendo sus labios dejándolos aún más rosados de lo que ya eran.

—También te amo — rió Yuri, aquella risa aniñada que mostraba solo con él.

—¿Te dolió?

Preguntó preocupado. Yuri rodó los ojos, maldito Otabek y su maldita caballerosidad, siempre tan lindo. Negó con la cabeza y juntó sus frentes.

—No. Me gustó... p-pero esto es incómodo.

—Lo sé, tranquilo. Pasará en unos minutos.

Pero el rubio terco seguía moviendo despacio las caderas, y una vez que Otabek se percató de lo que realmente ocurría al hacer eso, no pudo evitar reírse de la cara apenada de Yuri.

—¡No te rías!

—¿Me estás pidiendo una segunda ronda? ¿Esa es tu manera de pedírmelo? puedes hacerlo mejor, amor.

—¡N-No!

—Entonces me iré a cambiar el agua cuando el nudo pase.

—¡No! — reclamó de inmediato enojado.

Otabek volvió a levantar una ceja de forma socarrona, sonriendo de lado y cohibiendo a Yuri.

—Dímelo claro Yuri. Que yo sepa, a ti te gustan las cosas claras — buena forma de atacar, Altin.

—T-Tú... ¿por qué me vas a hacer decirlo? — le pegó sin ganas en el pecho, tomando valor — la segunda ronda está bien.

Altin volvió a reír. Amaba a ese niño, mierda, y mucho.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Tanto tiempo kasjj espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, En serio me jodió mucho hacerlo, no sabía cómo escribir smut bien :c hace tiempo que no lo hacía jhdf_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	36. Pieza XXXIII

**_Vuelta_**

El sol estaba lo suficiente agradable como para que Otabek se animara a darse un baño en el río. Sentir el agua en el cuerpo siempre lograba relajarlo, y esta vez necesitaba destensar los músculos; no lo había dicho, pero satisfacer a Yuri en celo había sido realmente difícil.

Las feromonas de Yuri lo pedían y llamaron a cada segundo de esos cuatro días en que estuvo en celo. No lo dejaba descansar y mucho menos pensárselo dos veces antes de tomar su cuerpo nuevamente. La resistencia de los omegas en celo era increíble... y también su poca cordura como alfa que cedía ante los encantos de Yuri demasiado fácil.

Así que ahí se hallaban ahora. El celo de Yuri había pasado y el chico lo miraba desde la orilla tomando plácidamente el sol y deleitándose con el físico de su alfa cuando este no se daba cuenta.

Le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero era un dolor soportable. Además, le recordaba lo que habían hecho y, a pesar de avergonzarlo un poco, también lo ponía feliz. Para él mismo era un gran paso.

—¿Por qué no vienes?

La voz de Beka lo sacó de su ensoñación y se sonrojó al notar que lo estaba viendo fijamente. Las gotitas frías de agua recorrían su torso a lo largo e idiotamente se sintió celoso de ellas, mierda ¿Desde cuándo era tan posesivo?

—No quiero — se recostó sobre el césped de lado, mirándolo con flojera — está rico el sol — musitó cerrando los ojos.

Por unos segundos se dejó llevar por el calor y no escuchó nada más de Otabek. El sonido del agua haciendo su recorrido, algunos pájaros cantando en lo alto y ningún disparo por el momento logró darle sueño, o eso hasta que sintió que gotas caían en su rostro cálido, marcando la diferencia de temperatura.

—¿Beka? — se reincorporó rápido y fue muy tarde cuando el kazajo lo arrastró hasta el agua — ¡Beka, no!

Cayó demasiado pesado y no sintió en suelo, eso lo desesperó y alzó sus brazos hasta tomarse de los hombros del kazajo que intentaba ocultar su diversión por el rostro angustiado del menor.

—¡I-Imbécil, no sé nadar! — pataleaba desesperado, la ropa encima mojada hacía peso — ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No es gracioso!

—Tranquilo — rodeó su cintura y lo apegó a su pecho, claro que sabía que el chico no sabía nadar — puedes afirmarte de mí, solo relájate.

Enterró las uñas en los hombros ya maltratados de Otabek (por lo mismo pero en otras circunstancias) y miró el agua clara a su alrededor con algo de miedo.

—Me sueltas y juro que te mato — lo miró amenazante.

—No lo haré, lo prometo — juró besando la mejilla del rubio.

Yuri estuvo enterrando las uñas nervioso hasta que poco a poco los movimientos suaves de Beka en el agua le cedieron más confianza para irse soltando de a poco, dejando de dañar de más a esa piel morena.

Le gustaba, no lo iba a negar. Estar cerca de Otabek lo encandilaba por completo, y le gustaba estar así de juntos.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te saqué del agua la primera vez? — preguntó de pronto en el oído del rubio.

El menor se despegó lo suficiente como para verlo confundido ladeando el rostro.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te llevamos por primera vez a la mansión.

—... ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—La primera vez, Yura. Cuando te quitamos a unos tigres de encima a inicios de invierno.

Yuri frunció sus cejas. Vagamente recordaba el cómo había llegado con Viktor y Otabek; en su memoria solo estaba el recuerdo del río y un par de tigres, nada de más personas.

Se frustró un poco, ¿Cómo mierda no iba a recordarlo? sus memorias llegaban hasta cuando...

—Cuando caí al río — murmuró — ese es el último recuerdo que tengo. Beka, no sabía que me habías sacado tú — dijo sorprendido.

Y no lo culpaba. El mayor sabía que Yuri en ese momento había estado casi inconsciente por tragar tanta agua y gastar tantas energías.

—Te aferraste gruñendo a mi chaqueta todo el camino, incluso hasta que te dejé en la habitación. Pero cuando despertaste me repeliste casi al segundo — Yuri calló, sonrojado y apenado — Estabas muy delgado Yuri... creo que ahora estás más rellenito.

La mano de Otabek apretó la poca y nada grasa arriba de su cadera y el rostro del menor se puso como tomate, ofendiéndose demasiado. Gruñó disgustado y golpeó en el pecho al alfa que rió simplemente mientras hacía chapotear el agua.

—M-Miserable — musitó entre dientes — si peso mucho entonces devuélveme a la orilla — se quejó, en el fondo derritiéndose por la risa ronca del kazajo cerca de sus labios.

—Está bien, está bien. No te molestaré más, estás precioso así como estás Yura.

Esta vez el mayor se dejó descansar en el pecho del ruso, escuchando el escandaloso latido de su corazón y suspirando como un enamorado con eso.

Las manos de Yuri acariciando su cabello lo relajaba. Estar así era lo mejor del mundo.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos escuchó nuevamente la voz de su pareja:

—¿Beka? — susurró.

—¿Mmh?

—... ¿Estoy tan gordo como el Katsudon?

.

.

.

Aprovecharon ese mismo día para partir. Los disparos ya no se escuchaban, posiblemente la caza había ido en dirección contraria, era el mejor momento de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Yuri trabó la puerta, en caso de cualquier cosa. Aunque en el fondo tenía en cuenta que no mucho le costaría a otro animal tirarla abajo y desordenar otra vez toda la cabaña.

Suspiró, echaría de menos aquel lugar.

Tomarían el camino largo, el que iba por encima de las colinas para no toparse con ningún inconveniente.

—¿Cómo te hicieron eso? — le picó la curiosidad y apuntó al pómulo del kazajo, donde la herida ya comenzaba a ponerse un poco mejor.

—Un alfa, pensó que estaba contrabandando comida y quería robarla — explicó — me golpeó pero tuve suerte cuando logré dejarlo inmovilizado y huí.

Yuri asintió, pero no muy convencido con esa humildad en las palabras de Otabek.

—No fue suerte, eres fuerte, seguramente no era competencia contra ti.

Otabek lo miró un poco sorprendido puesto que no estaba muy acostumbrado a los halagos (y menos de Yuri). Siempre se había considerado alguien dentro de lo común y hasta un poco menos; un alfa más del montón.

—No creo que no fuera competencia si me dejó con un moretón en la cara — bromeó, pero los ojos del menor parecían certeros y seguros en lo que diría.

—Lo que pasa es que eres muy gentil. Siempre quieres solucionar las cosas _como persona_ , hablando o con calma... algo que los demás no entienden porque son simples animales. A veces prefieres huir pero eso tampoco no te hace cobarde, sino sensato. Conoces tus límites y comprendes cuando algo está fuera de tu alcance, mucho más cuando no estás solo y quieres proteger a los tuyos a toda costa... Ojalá en el mundo hubiera más gente como tú. _Eres muy humano Beka, eso te hace fuerte._

El kazajo no pudo impresionarse más, y su boca semi abierta y ojos mirando fijamente a Yuri lo delataban por completo. Pero en ningún momento Yuratchka sintió arrepentimiento de lo dicho, quizá un poco de vergüenza, pero para nada se retractaba de sus palabras.

Sonrió tímido mientras seguían caminando.

—Deja de mirarme así como imbécil.

—Ah, y-yo, no... bien... — repasó sus labios con la punta de la lengua con nerviosismo — gracias, supongo.

Plisetsky sonrió por la vergüenza ajena y se le tiró por la espalda emocionado del casi imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro de Altin.

El ataque sorpresivo hizo que el mayor tomara sus muslos para que no cayera y así quedara cargado en su espalda como un koala. Rió refregando su nariz con la nuca de Otabek y le besó la mejilla.

—Quiero ver a Luka — dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cuenca entre su cuello y hombro, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Yo también Yura.

.

.

.

Al lado contrario del bosque, unas millas más lejanas a la ciudad más cercana, el barullo de los cadetes murmurando disgustados hacía que el semblante de Seung Gil Lee no cambiara en ningún momento.

—No podemos alargar tanto una cacería, Sargento — se atrevió a decir uno.

Pichit miraba desde el extremo de la fila, en silencio. Sabiendo que nada haría cambiar de opinión a Lee. Se abstenía de decir algo sabiendo que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al que fue su amigo de la infancia, no era fácil cambiarlo.

—La temporada de caza terminará cuando yo lo diga — dijo con calma aparente — y ustedes están bajo mi mando, ¿vas a cuestionar lo que te estoy ordenando?

El cadete calló bajando la mirada.

Querían volver cuanto antes, se suponía que aquel era el trato: un aumento de sueldo para el final de la primavera si se enlistaban a la caza de la temporada. Querían volver a ver a sus madres, esposas, hijos. Volver a sus hogares sanos y con la protección que les otorgaba las paredes de la ciudad.

Pero que su Sargento quisiera alargar la caza por razones desconocidas a pesar de prometer más dinero... no era convincente. Tentador, pero no convincente.

—¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar?

Silencio. Nada más que eso.

—Perfecto.

Una razón para las acciones de Seung era lo que buscaban algunos cadetes. Pero eso no era necesario para Pichit, él ya sabía por qué estaba sucediendo todo eso y se arrepentía un montón de haberse inmiscuido en la cacería de ese año; sus padres iban a estar muy preocupados y a pesar de eso, también temía por su amigo.

A veces lo escuchaba hablar solo por las noches. Murmuraba cosas, hablaba al aire, parecía mucho más distante de lo normal y eso era preocupante.

Todo había ido mal desde que el coreano había asegurado haber visto a un leopardo de las nieves, a veces se preguntaba cuánto rencor podía guardar el hombre o por qué no dejaba ir el fantasma de su hijo.

No había estado ahí cuando perdió a su primogénito. Por ser más joven y menor de edad el siguiente año se enlistaría en el Escuadrón de su ciudad. Pero lo que sí recordaba era el estoicismo doloroso del pelinegro hasta llegar a los brazos de su esposa sin su hijo, cuando se largo a llorar sin ningún quejido saliendo de su boca y cuando su segundo y tercer hijo jamás pudieron devolverle la alegría de su primogénito ya fallecido.

Entendía el odio que había en su corazón, pero no compartía el hecho de su egoísmo obligando a sus cadetes a seguir sus objetivos personales, ellos también tenían que volver a quienes pertenecían. También era empático con el dolor de haber perdido a un hijo, sin embargo no coincidía con la idea de ahogarse en el rencor y el odio.

Esa noche Seung desapareció por al menos cuatro horas, aquello fue lo único que Pichit no pudo saber por qué. Ni mucho menos cómo volvió oscuro en la madrugada sin rasguño alguno.

El el fondo temió algo, pero quiso pasarlo por alto.

.

.

.

Sala entró con una sonrisa al salón donde Viktor estaba sentado en uno de los extensos sofá. Mickey venía siguiéndola derrochando odio por los pasillos a los alfas que osaran mirar a su hermanita.

La chica se tiró por el respaldo del asiento y quedó con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del Nikiforov que sonrió al verla. Michelle fue más discreto, él se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo observando el libro entre las manos de Viktor.

—¿Qué hacen? No deben dejar solo a Yuuri.

Lo último lo dijo algo despacio, decaído de ese nombre saliendo de su propia boca.

—Está regando el patio con Luka, deben estar bien porque tienen a Maka.

—Un ave no defenderá a su madre o Luka si un alfa se les tira — dijo con desconfianza.

—Picotea muy fuerte cuando quiere... ¿Cuándo llegará Beka con Yuri?

El ruso guardó silencio mirando al Crispino puesto que no lo sabía. Y en el fondo solo quería que Beka estuviera bien, llegara sano y salvo.

—Pronto — sin embargo aseguró — estarán de vuelta muy pronto.

Los menores sonrieron y rasguñaron despacio su mano en señal de querer jugar. Viktor rió despacio, esos eran los momentos que podían hacerlo feliz al menos en un corto lapso.

No se hablaba con Yuuri, ni se dirigían mucho la mirada. El omega parecía dolido, reaccionaba cuando le hablaban pero se le perdía la mirada estando solo.

En Viktor aún quedaba el vestigio de ganas de querer solucionar las cosas.

Yuuri era su familia, el que fue su pareja, su acompañante y su guía en tantos sentidos como la palabra "amor" puede abarcar. Había estado ahí cuando el poder del clan Nikiforov se le había otorgado, cuando Isaak falleció finalmente dejando este mundo, cuando cometió sus primeros errores al mando, cuando logró sus primeras victorias, cuando pudieron arrebatarle al Clan de Celestino a Mickey y a Sala. Viktor había visto la felicidad en el aún joven rostro del Katsuki al volver a tener al par entre sus brazos.

Y ahora no saber cómo arreglar algo tan ambiguo y roto era... frustrante.

A veces deseaba volver a tener a su padre a su lado pero luego caía en cuenta que él ahora era un adulto que debía solucionar sus propios problemas. Y era entonces cuando volvía al mismo punto de no saber qué demonios hacer.

 _"No te quiero cerca de mí"_

La voz dolida y pesada de Yuuri le cacheteaba el corazón como si de la peor tortura se tratara.

¿Siquiera podía revertir esas palabras de los preciosos labios tristes de Yuuri? ¿Con un lazo roto y una relación dañada? ¿Contando también en lo que se había convertido él?

Maldita sea, era mucho, demasiado incluso para él. Necesitaba a alguien más.

.

.

.

Luka estaba revoloteando en el patio persiguiendo una mariposa con sus patitas de león mientras Yuuri regaba las flores.

Maka volaba cerca suyo o se iba a parar cerca del leoncito a veces.

Estaban en calma hasta que los gemelos Crispino salieron corriendo de la mansión a la puerta principal. Ambos omegas los miraron curiosos notando dos figuras que se acercaban a lo lejos al establecimiento.

—¡Papá abre las rejas, las rejas, las rejas! — chilló emocionada la niña meneando la cola y las orejas.

Viktor se acercó rápido y seguido de dos guardaespaldas y Yuko sacó un par de llaves dando tres vueltas haciendo chirriar los gruesos barrotes al ser removidos.

Luka fue el primero en espabilar, corrió tomando forma humana, tropezó un par de veces pero no cayó y le siguió el paso a los Crispino.

Yuri (unos metros más lejos) sonrió en el acto, a penas vio al leoncillo a lo lejos. Miró a Otabek feliz, haber tomado el camino largo pero seguro había valido la pena.

Viktor esperaba con una imperceptible sonrisa. Fue casi mágico que su "Estarán de vuelta muy pronto" diera frutos de la nada y casi a la media hora.

Sala y Mickey saltaron hacia Otabek que casi cae por el peso de ambos adolescentes, sonrió de tenerlos cerca y levantó una mano saludando a Viktor quien levantó su diestra de vuelta.

En cambio, Luka venía corriendo más lentito por ser más chiquito. Yuri se agachó y lo alzó cuando llegó a él, sus pequeños bracitos lo rodearon con ternura seguido de una infantil y corta risa; sorprendiendo al rubio de paso.

El primer sonido salido de la boca de esa criatura.

Y Yuri lo había sentido la emoción como si fuera su misma madre. Lo había amado.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _ME DESAPARECÍ MUCHO, LO SIENTO CON MI VIDA_**

 ** _Estoy a punto de tomar un vuelo hacia Bariloche bitches, carrete is coming ajsdghsdj_**

 ** _¡Prometo estar más activa desde ahora (sí claro)!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer !_**


	37. Pieza XXXIV

**_Familia_**

Si Yuri tuviera que definirlo todo en una palabra... simplemente no podría. Miles de sensaciones mezcladas con emoción, alegría y euforia chocaban en su estómago. Luka lo rodeaba con sus pequeños bracitos y pareciera que él fuera su mundo entero por la manera en que lo abrazaba.

Otabek rió feliz de ver al pequeño tan feliz. Sintió que había cumplido con su palabra: había traído de vuelta a Yuri.

Los Crispino lo abrazaron y se refregaron contra el muslo de Yuri, en son de saludo. El rubio les sonrió asintiendo, devolviendo el saludo. Revolotearon alrededor de ellos hasta que llegaron a la entrada y las rejas fueron nuevamente cerradas bajo llave.

El saludo de Viktor a Otabek fue más cargado con lo que el kazajo reconoció como alivio. Lo abrazó y dejó una palmada en su espalda. Y a pesar que solo hubo ese intercambio tan corto, Otabek notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal y más cuando vio a Yuuri lejos de su pareja. Sin embargo, por el momento no dijo nada.

Yuri hizo contacto visual con Viktor, quien solo lo observó haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para que ingresara luego a la mansión. No hubo mucho desprecio en su mirada, cosa que extrañó al rubio cuando Viktor siempre lo había odiado.

Yuuri sonrió cálido, como siempre. Pero claramente tras su sonrisa había un deje de tristeza que se notaba a legua, como si no estuviera cómodo en ese lugar.

Yuko se encargó de curar las heridas de ambos y todos en el lugar encontraron prudente dejarlos descansar tras tanto. Pronto Viktor se encargaría de hablar con el par para recolectar información sobre Leroy y Celestino.

.

.

.

Yuri acariciaba los cabellos de Luka que había caído rendido al sueño, más tranquilo teniendo su aroma y el de Beka a su lado. Ambas personas en las que más confiaba en el mundo.

Los ojitos aguamarinos de Yuri brillaban y una sonrisa en esos labios se curvaba con alegría. Otabek sentía su estómago revolverse de solo sentir las feromonas felices de su pareja; como si la alegría se le traspasase a él también dejándolo mucho más animado de lo que ya estaba con el par.

Luka estaba acurrucado cerca de su pecho y Yuri del otro lado del niño.

—Sala y Mickey dijeron que ya se había acostumbrado a ellos — mencionó haciendo que Yuri lo mirara — que incluso está durmiendo con ellos.

—Eso es genial — respondió con una sonrisa — Lo cuidaron muy bien.

Había un pensamiento que había estado rondando la mente del kazajo hace un buen tiempo, desde que Yuri había estado cuidando de Luka cuando estaban refugiados en la casa de Yuuri antes de todo el desastre.

Pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, temía que Yuri lo mirara extraño o molesto, por eso no lo había mencionado. Sin embargo, ahora teniéndolo ahí de buen humor, feliz y en calma... sintió que era el momento ideal para dejarlo salir como fuera, dejar fluir la pregunta.

—¿Cómo ves a Luka, Yura?

El rubio lo miró ladeando el rostro, curioso y en primera instancia no entendiendo la pregunta.

—Como un niño, supongo... — frunció el ceño cuando vio una pequeña mueca insatisfecha en el kazajo — no entendí tu pregunta, ¿cierto?

El mayor negó con la cabeza y decidió aclarárselo mejor.

—Me he estado preguntando qué significa Luka para ti, alguien más en tu vida, alguien a quien aprecias, n-no lo sé, algo así — terminó nervioso cuando notó que Yuri se ponía serio de golpe. Lo que menos quería era cagarla.

El rubio volvió a mirar a Luka, corriendo un par de cabellos negros y observando su semblante tranquilo dormir, moviendo los labios entre sueños sin palabra alguna. El pensamiento fugaz de querer escuchar su voz nuevamente llegó a él y su pecho saltó emocionado.

¿Qué significaba Luka para él?

El menor había llegado de improvisto a su vida, y aunque en un principio admitía que lo veía como un total inconveniente en su sobrevivencia, la primera vez que lo escuchó quejarse con dolor sintió que algo dentro suyo era revuelto con insistencia; fue como si ese pequeño quejidito para él sonara como un llanto insostenible de alguien a punto de morir, muerto de miedo, de alguien solo. Solo recordarlo lo hacía sentir raro de nuevo.

Sentía la necesidad de querer cuidarlo, su instinto omega le dictaba protegerlo a cuesta de todo, como cuando Leroy los había rodeado con su Clan y él lo único que podía hacer era apretar a esa cría abandonada contra su pecho, negándose a soltarla en ningún instante. No quería dejarlo solo y de forma paradójica, sentía que algo faltaba si el niño no estaba cerca.

La compañía de Beka, la compañía de Luka, ambas tomaban papel fundamental en su amor; uno como su pareja, su amor, su romanticismo y su cable a tierra, el otro como su dedicación, algo que cuidar, apreciar, ver crecer, algo con lo que su omega interior se emocionaba como si perteneciera a él, como si lo hubiera adoptado.

Se sonrojó con el pensamiento que estaba teniendo, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

Miró a Otabek avergonzado, frunciendo el ceño por todo lo que lo estaba haciéndolo pensar, pero la mirada preocupada y esperando una respuesta como si fuera de vida o muerte del kazajo lo desarmó por completo.

Volvió a juguetear con la mirada de aquí a allá, ¿Era posible tener esa sensación en sus entrañas?

— Un cachorro — musitó — un cachorro tuyo y mío.

La vergüenza plasmó su rostro por completo y no se atrevió a mirarlo, mientras tontamente simulaba estar calmado acariciando la mejilla del niño en medio de ellos. No pudiendo mirar al mayor volvió a retomar la palabra más rojo que nunca.

— E-Es tonto, ya lo sé, no tienes que darle muchas vueltas a lo que dije son solo cosas tontas que a veces pienso y n-no tienes que hacerme caso...

Otabek observaba al ruso en silencio pero no porque lo que haya dicho lo hubiera sorprendido a mal, sino todo lo contrario. Que Yuri pudiera reconocer a Luka de esa forma aún tras todo lo sucedido, tras todo el pasado que arrastraba ese cachorro y la historia de sus progenitores, lo conmovía de una forma que no se imaginaba cómo.

La habitación se llenó de una sensación que Yuri reconoció como felicidad, felicidad por parte de Altin, y eso fue lo que lo motivó a al fin mirarlo a la cara, viendo al fin la sonrisa más preciosa que alguna vez el kazajo le había dedicado.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

Yuri tragó en seco, abrumándose y embriagándose con el aroma que desprendía el alfa frente suyo.

— E-Ehm, sí... — asintió a penas.

Se levantó y se corrió a su lado de la cama, besándole toda la cara mientras Yuri protestaba apenado que dejara de hacerlo y tuviera cuidado con Luka para no despertarlo.

Tras una pequeña disputa entre besos, empujoncitos, mordidas y risas, Yuri terminó sobre el kazajo, cómodamente apoyado sobre su pecho entre sus manos.

Se miraban como lo más precioso del mundo, con una conexión única, sin necesitar palabras o gestos.

Los ojos aguamarinos de Yuri destellaban como un precioso mar cristalino en el que el kazajo estaba dispuesto a zambullirse por completo. Dios, cómo amaba ese par de ventanitas que abrían y cerraban haciendo que sus largas pestañas rozaran sus pómulos al caer.

El quejido de Luka a su lado llamó sus atenciones a tiempo cuando el menor volteaba aún dormido y se acomodaba en su brazo, casi pegado a su pecho otra vez cerca del rostro de Yuri que aún lo observaba maravillado.

— Eres el padre de esta familia — murmuró el rubio, en son de broma, pero al fin y al cabo con cierta verdad en sus palabras — cuídanos muy bien.

Le sacó la lengua para pasar desapercibida su vergüenza con esas palabras y Otabek rió bajito, besando su frente. Miró a Luka y cruzó su brazo abrazándolo mientras el menor se apegaba más a él en busca de calor.

— Que omegas más exigentes — bromeó de vuelta — entonces no me queda más que dar lo mejor de mí.

Yuri rió y unió sus labios, sintiendo otra vez esa extraña emoción en sus entrañas. Una familia. Ahora tenía una nueva familia.

En su interior deseó que su familia pudiera verlo donde sea que estuviera. En su interior también sabía que estarían igual o más felices que él por estar construyendo su camino junto a más personas, reconstruyendo una vida para su felicidad y quienes amaba.

.

.

.

El ambiente tenso entre el Nikiforov y el Katsuki era terrible. En el aire se podía sentir el aura depresiva si ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca, y ni para los Crispino pasó desapercibido aquello. Pero se mantenían a raya de lo que sucedía con sus "padres", porque después de todo, solo tenían 14 años y no sabían qué hacer más que ignorar los problemas y no estar ellos tristes también. Al menos podían repartir unas cuantas sonrisas con mimos o travesuras dedicadas Viktor y a Yuuri.

El japonés miraba divertido a Yuri cuando a ratos este se distraía mirando por la ventana de la cocina cómo Beka jugaba con los Crispino y Luka, rodando de forma híbrida sobre el césped con ambos lobos y el leoncito sobre él en modo "ataque". No podía evitar sentir ternura cuando el kazajo se dejaba vencer por los menores, dándoles coraje y orgullo en su victoria, animándolos a hacerse más fuertes.

— Si quieres puedes ir con ellos también, Yuri. Yo no tengo problema.

Le había dicho el Katsuki, pero el rubio frunció de inmediato el ceño borrando su sonrisa, mirándolo enfurruñado.

— No quiero, Katsudon — negó saliendo de la ventana — yo dije en primer lugar que quería quedarme aquí.

Y era cierto. Una hora atrás el ruso había entrado a la cocina pidiendo que le enseñara a cocinar ya que le daba celos de solo recordar el rostro aliviado de Beka ayer en la noche con la deliciosa cena que el azabache había preparado para ellos.

Fue así que terminó ahí observando cada movimiento del Katsuki que a ratos le pedía algún condimento o picar uno que otro vegetal.

Otabek había entrado al lugar preguntando si necesitaban ayuda pero el rubio a penas lo vio lo echó de ahí a jugar con los niños. Le avergonzaba un poco sus deseos de satisfacer al alfa, así que el Katsuki prometió no decir nada y dejarlo como un secreto.

Yuuri era bueno cocinando, buenísimo, la verdad, Plisetsky tuvo que admitirlo. Podía realizar varias cosas a la vez y no parecía apurado, estresado ni nada por el estilo. En cambio él... bueno, no era como si fuera malo cocinando, la verdad, sabía hacerlo, pero no sabía muchas recetas o hacer todo a tiempo para que quedara perfecto.

Estaba revolviendo la salsa para la pasta que Yuuri estaba haciendo cuando se percató de una cacerola pequeña al lado que caletaba a fuego lento.

— Hey, cerdo ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó.

El azabache ni se molestó por el insulto, en el fondo sabía que así el rubio mostraba su afecto.

— A Viktor no le gusta la pasta con salsa de champiñones — Yuri notó un leve sonrojo del chico mientras se acercaba y apagaba el fuego de la misma cacerola, sabiendo que ya estaba lista — así que siempre le cocino salsa blanca con jamón picado...

El ruso asintió, un poco incómodo con que Viktor saliera en la conversación. No por su mala relación con él, sino porque de inmediato notó la tristeza del Katsuki que siguió revolviendo en su lugar.

Sabía que no debía entrometerse, sabía que no tenía que meterse en problemas ajenos, pero a veces los impulsos le ganaban y esta vez no los pudo contener para nada.

— ¿Pasó algo entre el viejo y tú?

Fue una pregunta tonta, porque era obvio que sí. Pero la forma en que Yuuri se tensó lo delató por completo.

Yuri no era el mejor consejero del mundo (por no decir que era malísimo). Pero si tenía un buen valor inculcado por sus familia y aprendido a la fuerza con siete hermanos, era el de saber escuchar a las personas en silencio y dejarlas expresarse.

Katsuki sonrió incómodo, volteando a mirarlo.

— Viktor y yo, nosotros u-uhm... es difícil de explicar...

— Tengo tiempo — dijo mientras se sentaba en la encimera de la cocina.

Le tenía aprecio al japonés y estaba agradecido con él, aunque no lo dijera. Él le había hecho entender lo importante que era vivir en armonía con más personas y por ello había dado un importante primer paso para acercarse a Otabek, el que ahora era su pareja y se permitía amar cuanto quisiera.

Ahora, escuchar los problemas de Yuuri para que se desahogara aunque sea un poco sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, además de ser paciente (aunque le costara).

Fue así como el japonés suspiró, dejando salir toda su tristeza.

Se sentó en la mesita de centro jugando con sus manos y comenzó.

— Verás, Viktor y yo no siempre fuimos así de distantes — negó con la cabeza, recordando algo en el pasado, sonriendo con dulzura mientras lo hacía — no... para nada...

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Iba a hacer el capítulo mucho más extenso pero el tiempo no me alcanzó :c_**

 ** _Así que~ prepárense porque en el próximo capítulo veremos tooooodo y absolutamente toooodo el drama Katsuki-Nikiforov desde la perspectiva de Yuuri (que, adelanto, que es el que más temas tiene para desenvolver en esta parte de la historia)_**

 ** _Así que nos veremos pronto!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	38. Pieza XXXV

**_Nikiforov_**

Los primeros días en la mansión del clan Nikiforov fueron difíciles para Yuuri. El mal cuidado de su cuerpo, las heridas como moretones de su piel y sobretodo la altísima fiebre no le habían asegurado ni a Isaak ni al Dr. Nishigori que el chico sobreviviría, además, no tenía apetito, sudaba mucho por las noches y temblaba como hoja de papel aún cuando decía sentirse ahogado.

Y al parecer Viktor fue uno de los pocos que depositó toda su confianza en que el pequeño omega se recuperaría. Tuvo esperanzas sobre él, que a pesar de toda la mierda que desconocía pero sabía que había vivido, lucharía por mejorarse.

Se quedaba con él por las noches, velando porque durmiera bien, esperando para que se mejorara.

En el fondo de su egoísta pero noble corazón solo quería que ese chico, del que solo sabía se llamaba Yuuri y a sus ojos era la persona más preciosa del mundo, abriera sus ojos para poder anhelar el tenue color sangre vivo en ellos. Sentía unas ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás que solo su temprano cariño frenaba para no dañarlo y así dejarlo descansar y recuperarse.

Le tuvo esperanza, y al parecer, esa es una fuerza maravillosa, porque las primeras mejoras de Yuuri se dieron al mes cuando a ratos empezaba a reaccionar y los pocos remedios que Nishigori tenía a su alcance hicieron efecto en el cuerpo del menor, hecho que de paso los sorprendió ya que no esperaban tal fortaleza en un frágil omega.

Yuuri aún podía recordar su tediosa pero reconfortable recuperación. Estaba tan lleno de cuidados que jamás esperó, que jamás supo que siquiera existían porque toda su vida había vivido en la violencia y el maltrato.

Isaak y Viktor le explicaron todo lo que había pasado, sin omitir detalle alguno, hasta las consecuencias y los futuros problemas que eso podría traerles.

Superar su mal estado fue la primera etapa para Yuuri. La segunda fue cuando su estado anímico bajó por los suelos, cuando por más buen cuidado que recibía ahí su mente se torturaba pensando el Sala y Mickey que debían estar viviendo un infierno lejos de él, cuando pensaba que Celestino nada se demoraría en dar con él y arrastrarlo nuevamente a la fría realidad que había tenido esos 14 años de vida.

Comía poco, dormía mucho. Habían días en que se la pasaba tirado en la suave cama de la habitación que se le había otorgado, haciendo nada, mirando a la nada, perdido, ido en su mente.

Habían días en que la ansiedad podía con él, comiéndolo por completo, no pudiéndose el cuerpo y llorando por varias horas.

Sentía que no era justo, no era justo que mientras él estaba ahí los Crispino estuvieran a la deriva en un clan al que ellos nunca habían visto como familia. Sentía que los había abandonado y el recuerdo de no haberse despedido de ambos, dejándolos ahí, llorando, pidiendo a gritos que se volteara, rogándole un abrazo, una mirada... era terrible, torturaba por completo su alma.

Sin embargo, aunque hasta ese punto sintiera que se estaba derrumbando de a poco, Viktor siempre estuvo ahí.

El alfa solía arrodillarse en la orilla de la cama donde su rostro

La primera vez que se atrevió a contar lo que sucedía en su mente, el Nikiforov sonrió con calidez y únicamente dijo "Tenles confianza. Si los criaste tú estoy seguro que deben estar creciendo juntos y fuertes". Y quiso creer en esas palabras.

De a poco los gemelos dejaron de atormentarlo, no dejaba de extrañarlos a horrores porque al fin y al cabo eran parte de su alma, pero ya no se autotorturaba con lo que pudo haber sido o no.

Viktor sin duda había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Con del tiempo se dio el placer de conocer quién era realmente ese alfa.

Descubrió muchas cosas que lo encandilaron por completo. Desde su carisma, sus sonrisas en forma de corazón, su cariño infinito a su familia, su dedicación al puesto que ejercería en un par de años como líder, lo preocupado que era por él, la forma en que lo protegía, lo cuidaba, acariciaba sus mejillas, abrazaba su delgado ser, la forma en que lo aceptaba aún con la mancha de incontables alfas más que habían mancillado su cuerpo, la forma en que calaba hondo en su corazón y se instalaba ahí como si estuviera destinado a pertenecer a ese lugar. Todo, todo en Viktor de a poco logró removerle el mundo por completo.

El progenitor de quién se percató estaba enamorado meses después, resultó ser un alfa nada comparado con Celestino. Hasta a Yuuri le costó comprender del todo los valores como la lealtad y la disposición con la que servían los demás alfas del clan, le costó comprender el compañerismo para poder sobrevivir juntos porque aparte del interés propio también velaban por el compañero, le costó entender el negocio limpio con el que trabajaban los Nikiforov. Porque de donde él venía no existía nada de eso, solo discusiones, todo tipo de violaciones, violencia, egoísmo y agresividad.

Isaak Nikiforov era un líder y hombre firme, firme sin dejar de ser justo y justo sin dejar de ser demostrativo. Resultó ser una persona demasiado comprensiva con Yuuri, compartiendo su hogar, preocupándose de él como si se tratara de un hijo suyo más y regañando a Viktor cuando no dejaba respirar al omega con tanto amor.

Y cuando la muerte llegó para reclamarlo, llevándoselo en el sueño, diciéndole que ya había hecho suficiente en ese mundo, fue el turno de Viktor en derrumbarse y de Yuuri consolarlo.

Fue enterrado junto a su esposa y alma gemela bajo el mismo árbol internados en el bosque, donde no muchas pudieran dar con él.

El único primogénito estuvo muy deprimido por varias semanas. Yuuri, ya habiendo sido marcado por el ruso, se encargó de acogerlo en sus brazos y tranquilizarlo cuando recaía en su pena.

El duelo por su pérdida duró poco, puesto que los rumores corren demasiado rápido y en menos de tres meses tras Viktor haber tomado el control del clan, Celestino apareció en las afueras de la mansión para reclamar lo que supuestamente le pertenecía a pesar de demorarse años en volver a reclamarlo. Como si la muerte de Isaak hubiese cambiado la lealtad de los alfas hacia el nuevo líder Nikiforov, como si fueran más débiles ahora.

Celestino se mostró demacrado, la significativa pérdida del omega les había costado caro. Estaban flacos, famélicos, la raza de felinos incluso era casi nula y en su mayoría eran solo canes; algo realmente malo ya que se suponía que la abundancia de especies en un clan los hace ser más fuertes. Incluso algunos lobos demasiado jóvenes habían ido por obligación a pelear, incluso si con eso aseguraban su muerte prematura.

Yuuri los vio entonces, los pudo reconocer a kilómetros, los Crispino estaban ahí con mirada reticente y demasiado delgados para estar en pleno crecimiento. Su pelaje estaba sucio y se mantenían juntos cubriéndose las espaldas incluso de su propio clan.

No se hubiera perdonado perderlos por segunda vez. Así que lograron recuperarlos antes de que la manada huyendo arrastrara sus pequeños cuerpos también, y frente a la mirada enfurecida de Celestino que no tuvo de otra más que huir como el cobarde que era.

Mickey y Sala estaban desnutrido, sucios, temblorosos y se aferraron el día entero a Yuuri, llorando y apretando su cuerpo con desesperación. Estaban resentidos, pero no podían evitar amar a Yuuri, siempre lo habían amado por ser su madre cuando el mundo era un infierno y la gente más falsa y demente que la mierda. El Katsuki los contuvo aún cuando sus brazos se entumieron y sus piernas minutos después también.

Les costó acostumbrarse a más gente, incluso más que a Yuuri. Desconfiaban de los demás alfas de la mansión hasta por si acaso.

Extrañamente, con Viktor no fue así, se dieron de inmediato. La confianza nació como algo natural y el cariño también. A Yuuri le resultó curioso y tierno, como si Viktor por esencia fuera alguien demasiado querible.

Pero Yuuri era un omega que quisiera o no, tenía su cuerpo en constante desarrollo y cuando alcanzó la madurez suficiente, su vientre empezó a sufrir.

En un inicio fueron simples pensamientos, la tonta pregunta de "¿Qué pasaría si...?" que se repetía constantemente en su mente como hobbie. Imaginaba cosas imposibles, cosas que por desgracia jamás podrían suceder y punto.

Luego se transformaron en algo así como una leve espinita, algo a lo que en un inicio no le quiso prestar atención por más que su mente se lo gritara y lo pidiera... y con eso inevitablemente se hizo una molestia, una hiriente molestia en el pecho que no se animaba a soltar con Viktor.

Demasiado tenía ya el alfa ocupándose de él, los Crispino y más encima todo un clan el cual alimentar.

Los trueques con demás clanes empezaron a agotarse. Ya no todos disponían víveres u objetos servibles para conseguir los mismos en el mercado. El mundo de los alfas estaba cayendo demasiado bajo, estaban entrando todos en una nueva crisis mercantil y fue entonces donde el tráfico de las pieles se potenció, nadie sabiendo el por qué, pero con ello trayendo nuevas oportunidades de víveres que la mayoría no sabían de dónde provenían pero que no era de importancia con tal de sobrevivir.

Los Nikiforov, siempre leales a la idea de que el tráfico de pieles era un acto inhumano, siguieron ideándoselas con nuevas estrategias para poder mantenerse, para poder comer.

Fue así como Viktor tuvo la brillante idea de organizar motines en las torres de enclaustramiento de los Escuadrones más cercanos. Organizaban las maniobras por semanas y cuando llevaban a cabo el plan se aseguraban de burlar brillantemente la seguridad y los cadetes, dejándolos atados o encerrados dentro de las oficinas para que no estorbaran cuando saquearan los almacenes que tenían repletos de alimentos.

Yuuri y los Crispino quedaban en el hogar las primeras veces, pero cuando notaron que más animales merodeaban la zona fuera de la mansión cuando Viktor y la mayoría de los alfas estaban fuera, el ruso decidió no volverlos a dejar solos. Así fue como empezó a llevarlos consigo, teniendo la tarea de cuidar su familia aparte de cumplir su labor como líder.

Los alfas enclaustrados se volvían salvajes con la presencia de más animales en libertad, y exigían la suya a gritos, ladridos y gruñidos. En más de una vez uno que otro se volvió loco y al soltarlo se tiró a atacarlos, así que debían ser cuidadosos cuando los soltaban.

Si Yuuri lo piensa, quizá esa fue la primera falencia del Nikiforov para con su clan. Dejar entrar a desconocidos al clan.

Porque aparte de soltarlos, también habían algunos que adoptaba. Fue entonces cuando la desconfianza en el clan Nikiforov empezó a nacer. Con gente desconocida, de la que no se sabía por qué llegaron a ser enclaustradas, de las que no se sabía su pasado, lo que hicieron o quiénes eran, sus reales intenciones y por qué decidieron tomar la mano del Nikiforov. Mero interés, después habría de reconocer Katsuki, cuando nadie confiaba en nadie y en los pasillos no se podía caminar sin sentir los ojos en la nuca, como si estudiaran cada uno de sus movimientos.

.

.

.

—Adivina a quién encontramos en uno de los tantos motines — cortó su relato Yuuri.

—¿Beka? — aunque lo hizo como pregunta, sonó más un hecho que ya sabía.

Yuuri quiso reír porque en todo el rato que llevaba hablando el rubio lo había escuchado en silencio y quieto, ante uno que otro detalle solo asentía. Pero al decir el nombre del kazajo había movido los pies que le quedaban colgando desde el mesón, como niño pequeño, ocultando su emoción; como cuando tu súper héroe favorito entra en acción y sabes que se viene la mejor parte incluso cuando la historia no trataba exactamente de Otabek (en este caso).

El japonés asintió, solo sonriendo para ocultar que le había hecho gracia ese tierno gesto del ruso. Y para no hacerlo enojar, claro.

—¿Él te contó algo?

—Me dijo que estuvo un par de meses enclaustrado hasta que ustedes lo salvaron... y me contó un par de cosas sobre Mila, nada más.

El mayor volvió a asentir y pareció pensar algo.

—Te sugiero que hables con él sobre su pasado, el de ambos. El pasado de las personas también es importante y la relación se fortalece.

El rubio rodó los ojos, ahí iba otra vez el cerdito psicólogo. Sinceramente, no quería oír sobre Mila porque causaba unos celos infantiles dentro suyo que hasta a él le daban vergüenza. Pero de todos modos tomaría el consejo para algún día.

—¡No estamos hablando aquí de mi relación con Beka! — reclamó — ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que tú y el viejo estén mal?

—Las circunstancias también fueron importantes para que lo nuestro empezara a colapsar — dijo volviendo a estar algo desanimado, así que Yuri lo dejó proseguir.

.

.

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Las extrañé :'( ¿saben? este año ha empezado como la real mierda para mí. Mi frase favorita últimamente es "Terminaré suicidándome:("._**

 ** _Les contaría mis dramas pero me alargaría un montón y tengo un capítulo a medio editar._**

 ** _Quiero que pongan atención a las circunstancias y las razones de Yuuri para "huir", porque pueden parecer no muy profundas pero para el carácter o constitución del personaje sí resultan ser dolorosas, pesadas, molestas y/o tormentosas teniendo en cuenta todo el pasado que ha vivido y algunas secuelas (o algo así como traumas) que eso le ha dejado._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!!_**


	39. Pieza XXXVI

**_Katsuki_**

Cuando Otabek llegó a la mansión no era el tipo más amistoso del mundo. De hecho, el chico solía aislarse, era estoico, no mostraba lo que sentía y muchas veces actuaba de manera arisca con sus compañeros.

Viktor ayudó al kazajo a salir del hoyo donde estaba metido, insistiendo, hostigoseándolo, molestándolo a cada rato que podía. Intentando animarlo con todo y tratando de hacerlo parte del clan, sintiera comodidad, que supiera que ahora ese era su lugar y que podía contar con él. Sentía un tipo de empatía con el kazajo que no sabía explicar, un sentimiento fuerte de fraternidad.

Esa es una de las grandes razones de por qué Otabek aprecia a Viktor, estuvo en sus momentos más jodidos y no desistió hasta sacarlo de ahí.

Sala y Mickey solían ver a su papá ser amigable con el kazajo, lo que les provocaba un gran sentimiento de curiosidad para con Otabek. Razón por la cual lo seguían a escondidas por toda la estancia aún cuando el kazajo podía olerlos a kilómetros y en más de una ocasión pilló a ambos niños espiándolo.

Todo al fin pudo darse cuando Otabek empezó a acercarse más y Yuuri terminó por presentar a los Crispino como personas normales y no como los pequeños espías que lo seguían por toda la mansión.

Y cuando no, jugaban con un búho que Yuuri había adoptado al que terminaron por llamar "Maka", al cual entrenaban para poder enviar mensajes, en un principio, mensajes sin mucho contenido a la oficina de Viktor que quedaba en el quinto piso de la mansión.

Sin embargo, y volviendo al tema principal; una vez que el clan empezó a crecer más y más, la comida empezó a hacerse nuevamente escasa. Muchos clanes más habían adoptado la estrategia de asaltar otras torres de enclaustramiento y Viktor empezaba a quedarse sin lugares libres.

El Nikiforov empezaba a frustrarse cada vez más, comenzaba a notar las pequeñas (pero notorias) rivalidades que iban creciendo en el seno del clan por la sobrevivencia, notaba cómo la desconfianza se iba haciendo paso entre los alfas, cómo los sobornos por más comida empezaban a ser usuales. Los intentos de atacarse o las discusiones empezaron a hacerse usuales y eso hacía hervir la sangre de Viktor que a veces sentía que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

Cuando la inestabilidad del clan fue lo suficientemente notable, no tuvo más opción que recurrir al mercado negro de forma más recurrente.

 _"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas"_ dicen. Y bueno, para Viktor no fue la excepción. Con el sentimiento de culpa a flor de piel tuvo que recurrir a lo más bajo para poder mantener a sus alfas: empezó a traficar la piel de aquellos que perecían.

No lo hacía muy seguido, porque una piel al menos le dejaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir un mes y medio o dos.

Pero cuando Yuuri se enteró de la que Viktor estaba haciendo, se armó la primera discusión (de una seguidilla) que empezaría a lastimar su relación.

El japonés aguantaba que aceptara más gente en el clan porque así podrían "protegerse" en caso de cualquier ataque. E intentó ignorar el gran detalle de la desconfianza que ahora hasta él podía oler en el aire.

Pero cuando se enteró que su alfa traficaba pieles, uno de los negocios más sucios y crueles del mercado, no se molestó en ocultar su rabia.

—¡Viktor, por Dios, les estás arrancando el pellejo! — exclamó en la oficina de su pareja.

—¡Por eso no quería que supieras, porque te ibas a poner como loco!

—¡Es más que lógico! ¿Cómo puedes ir y meterte en esa mierda como si nada? ¿No ves lo inhumano que es? ¡Tú no eres así Viktor!

—¿Crees que a mí me parece lindo hacer esto? No lo hago por gusto — arrugó la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? hay... hay más maneras de conseguir comida — dijo exasperado — Si tu papá te viera...

—¡Pero no está! — gritó herido el Nikiforov — ¡No está y estoy tratando de mantener a flote un clan entero sin ayuda de nadie! — reclamó, con la respiración agitada, dolida. Y Yuuri lo notó.

—Yo l-lo siento, es solo que — cerró los ojos y repasó con su diestra su frente, algo sobrepasado — _mi Viktor_ es mejor que esto...

Sangre y menta chocaron, se miraron complicados, ambos frustrados, cansados.

Viktor prometió no volver a hacerlo. Y Yuuri quiso creerle, aunque en el fondo supiera que mentía. Quiso creerle por la confianza que se habían cultivado.

Siguieron con su vida normal; ya fuera con los gemelos, ya fuera con Beka, ya fueran con los otros alfas, ya fuera con ser líder, ya fuera con ser omega, ya fuera con abrazarse por las noches, ya fuera con amarse.

Pero todo volvía a ponerse sombra para el Katsuki, que empezó a sentir esa pequeña espinita una vez más, transformándose en una molestia gigante cada vez que él y Viktor empezaban a recuperarse del orgasmo y el alfa empezaba a lamer su marca con cariño.

Justo bajo su vientre y justo en su consciencia: su cuerpo le reclamaba un bebé.

Y era lo más doloroso del mundo, porque no importaba cuánto lo intentara, su vientre infértil se lo impedía, simplemente no podía. No poder satisfacer lo que su propia naturaleza le pedía lo afectaba fuertemente, se sentía inútil cada vez que esa sensación de vacío llegaba a él, cada vez que se daba cuenta que jamás podría darle cachorros a Viktor, jamás podría darle descendencia.

Se sentía horrible, y se sintió peor cuando Viktor empezó a estar cada vez más ocupado con temas del clan, dejándolo de a poco de lado sin darse cuenta.

Su ansiedad lo iba consumiendo rápidamente. Lo ponía triste, y con ello, de mal humor consigo mismo. Cuando esa rabia lo sobrepasaba, no encontraba más remedio que ponerse a discutir con Viktor, porque se sentía inútil para él y no podía expresarlo de otra forma. Le daba vergüenza, él mismo se daba vergüenza.

Sabía que el ruso cargaba con sus problemas también, cada día más cansado por lidiar con un clan completo, cada día más agotado buscando opciones para mantener estabilizado todo.

Sus cambios emocionales, siempre cargados a lo negativo, lo hacían llorar amargamente en el baño cuando se encerraba con la excusa de "tomaré una ducha". No sabía cómo lidiar consigo mismo, ni con su vientre, ni con su ansiedad.

Tuvieron otra discusión fuerte, cuando en los motines empezaron ya no solo a encerrar a los betas, sino que empezaron simplemente a matarlos. Yuuri tenía en cuenta que en ocasiones hacían eso para que no los reconocieran y ficharan en la ciudades, pero ya se estaban saliendo de control haciéndolo en cada encuentro.

Cada vez que abrían las rejas de los alfas enclaustrados, estos se descontrolaban provocando controversia en los mismos alfas de clan que por defenderse empezaban batallas donde siempre uno que otro terminaba ensangrentado y, en el peor de los casos, muertos.

Todo a Viktor se le estaba yendo de las manos por su blandura con sus hombres y Yuuri empezaba a notarlo.

La desconfianza no se pudo evitar más cuando uno de los alfas un día se acercó peligrosamente a Sala. A Yuuri y Mickey no les importó su propia seguridad por proteger a la chica, por suerte de ambos Viktor llegó a tiempo para detener al alfa que intentó sobrepasarse con su hija.

El hombre desapareció a los días. Así como más víveres llegaron con su partida.

Yuuri volvió a pelear con Viktor. Por lo maltrecho que estaba el clan, por el peligro que pasó Sala en ese lugar, por la razón que no quería darle a los víveres que aparecieron tras la desaparición de ese hombre. Los gritos entre ambos empezaron a ser usuales.

No lo malentiendan, se querían, se amaban, se necesitaban. Pero ambos estaban cometiendo un grave error al no confiar en el otro sus respectivas cargas.

Se empezaron a herir mutuamente y luego hacían ver como si nada hubiera pasado incluso entre ellos dos.

El cuerpo de Yuuri cada día y con más fuerza pedía crías y eso (como si fuera efecto dominó) lo llevaba a caer en su ansiedad, que llevaba a su dolor, que llevaba a su llanto, que llevaba a su rabia de saberse inútil, que llevaba finalmente a su descargo para con Viktor.

—No entiendo qué pasa contigo — un día de pronto el Nikiforov soltó, sentándose en el sofá frente a uno de los grandes ventanales, harto de todo eso y apoyando su frente entre sus manos entrelazadas.

A Yuuri le pegó feo esa frase, quiso decirle que él tampoco sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sería una gran mentira porque lo sabía muy bien.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se sintió aún peor.

Solo pudo sentarse al lado de su alfa y soltar pequeñas lágrimas. Se dejó hacer cuando Viktor, algo dudoso por su temperamento, empujó despacio sus hombros para recostarlo en su regazo.

Limpió sus lágrimas sin hacer preguntas, acarició su rostro con cariño, y se quedó a su lado pacientemente hasta que se calmó. Demasiado comprensivo con el japonés que le había gritado de todo y cosas de lo más hirientes anteriormente. Aún con demasiado amor en cada caricia que hizo sentir a Yuuri que no lo merecía.

—Lo siento. — fue lo único que pudo musitar.

Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda. Y solo entonces se percató que Viktor no era el único al que se le estaban escapando las cosas de las manos, a él también, y demasiado.

Y ambos no hicieron mucho para tomar las riendas de sus sus asuntos nuevamente.

Viktor jamás fue un alfa agresivo, o frío, o cruel, nunca. Pero es increíble cómo el poder cambia a las personas, para bien o para mal, ya sea porque quieren o porque la situación los obliga.

Yuuri pudo presenciar el cambio significativo de su pareja. El Viktor alguna vez carismático, alegre y jovial empezó a desaparecer, había sido cambiado por alguien de órdenes crudas, de frío en el liderazgo y calculador en cada acto.

Las sonrisas dejaban de darse tan usual como antes. Muchas estaban reservadas para Yuuri, Sala, Mickey o incluso Otabek el cual con el tiempo se había convertido en la mano derecha y mejor compañero de Viktor.

Pero en cuanto a los demás del clan, todos eran tratados de la misma forma ruda, fría y pesada.

.

.

.

—Yo sé que no debería hacer esta comparación, pero su carácter y el de Celestino... o incluso el de Jean, empezaron a encajar de forma muy similar. Viktor ya no era solo un líder como lo fue en un inicio o como fue su padre. Es algo que no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, tú quizá debes comprender — miró a Yuri con un semblante más dolido que complicado — Son fríos, controladores, lo que dicen ya no parecen órdenes sino amenazas, amenazas que los demás sabían que si no las obedecían... serían desechados.

El ruso asintió, creyendo comprender por lo que había visto hasta el momento entre Viktor, Leroy y Celestino.

Miró por la ventana, volviendo a toparse con la vista de Otabek correteando a Luka y siendo seguido de cerca por Sala y Mickey, como si jugaran a tener que detenerlo antes de devorar al leoncito. Sonrió por la ternura que esa imagen le hacía en su interior.

Así que uno de los grandes problemas de Yuuri era ser infértil y no poder darle hijos a Viktor.

En algún punto sintió un poco de pena por él, aunque realmente no lo supo bien ya que su cuerpo nunca había sentido esa necesidad, ¿Será porque no estaba marcado? quiso pensar que se trataba de eso.

Tocó su vientre inconscientemente ¿Cómo sería tener cachorros de Otabek? ¿Siquiera el kazajo querría tener descendencia? Porque sería maravilloso verlo corretear pequeños leoparditos o panteras kazajos-rusos así como ahora hacía con Luka.

Pero luego pensó en 9 meses gordo, comiendo como vaca, llorando por todo y en medio parto desangrándose y se le pasó las ganas de imaginarse embarazado; sobretodo con esa terrible imagen mental que tenía sobre el parto.

Volvió a prestar atención al japonés cuando volvió a tomar la palabra.

—El último motín en el que acompañé a Viktor, antes de que se diera cuenta, tomé a Sala y Mickey conmigo y huí de ese lugar.

Yuri lo vio descolocado, sin poder creer que así terminaba todo. Su expresión debió haber sido de total desconcierto y de inmediato se negó a que el japonés sellara la historia de ese modo.

—¿Huiste? ¿Así sin más? ¿Solo porque sus tontos problemas fueron mayores? — dijo sin tacto alguno, entrecerrando los ojos como si fuera un total demente — ¿Jamás lo conversaste con él? Viktor puede llegar a ser un imbécil total pero quizá también tenía sus mierdas de problemas de por medio...

Yuuri desvió la mirada. Si el ruso lo decía así, sí sonaba como una medida realmente tonta y extremista. Pero eran tantos pequeños y significativos detalles que pesaban en su relación que simplemente no pudo soportar más, no todo era tan superficial como se podía pensar.

—Mi cuerpo empezó a desconocer a Viktor — soltó — estaba tan cambiado, tan diferente... que mi lado omega empezó a desconocerlo. No era el mismo tacto, ni el mismo carácter, ni el mismo alfa, ni la misma persona de la que me enamoré, ¿Sabes lo horrible que se sentía eso? Son como mil agujas en el pecho, y me preguntaba por qué, por qué estaba pasando todo eso, ¿Era mi cuerpo el culpable? ¿Yo tenía la culpa? Entonces mis cambios de humor venían rápido a culpar a Viktor de todo, a buscar pleitos con él, a querer gritarle que todo esto era su culpa; el que yo me sintiera inútil para él, el que haya cambiado tanto, el que estuviera en el tráfico del mercado negro, el que matara betas, el que cada vez él se pusiera más frío, más demandante, quería gritarle que era su culpa que ya no se pudiera caminar tranquilo por la mansión, su culpa que aquel alfa intentara tocar a Sala, que era un asesino, un animal, una bestia, que era su culpa que yo no quedara embarazado.

Yuuri se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Su boca se cerró de golpe, dolorosamente, algo resentida pero no lo suficiente como para no admitir que él también sentía el peso de la culpa en la ruptura de su relación.

—Quería culparlo de todo para no sentirme tan frustrado conmigo mismo... y tenía razones para hacerlo, tenía tantas razones por lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando me daba cuenta de que todas las medidas crudas que él estaba tomando al menos para sobrevivir surtían efecto, me sentí el doble de enojado sin razón. Viktor estaba liderando un clan con toda su mente y fuerzas y yo — apretó los puños y el Plisetsky ya empezaba a notar que el problema no era tanto con el Nikiforov, como lo había estado suponiendo — yo solo era el omega que no podía darle descendencia, al que él tenía que consolar todas las jodidas noches porque no paraba de llorar de solo ansiedad, el omega que no confiaba en su alfa, el que luego de ser consolado le gritaba cosas hirientes a la cara. Sé que él puede llegar a ser cruel, a veces agresivo, muy caprichoso y no se da cuenta que hay cosas que está haciendo mal por mera moral, pero aunque él mismo lo haya olvidado, es un buen alfa con corazón demasiado puro y no merece un omega como yo — admitió, soltando los puños, sin ganas — merece algo mejor. Y como te dije, fueron tantas cosas juntas, tantas, tantas, de parte suya y mía, de las circunstancias, de la mierda en que estábamos metidos cada uno por su cuenta, que aunque nos amáramos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar yo decidí cortar mi vínculo con él el día en que huí con Sala y Michelle; fue cobarde de mi parte, pero ya no encontraba más caminos para poder arreglar las cosas con Viktor. Quería quedarme a su lado, pero sería forzar las cosas y estábamos lo suficientemente dañados.

El Katsuki se puso de pie y empezó a sacar la vajilla como si nada, o eso pareció, porque el Plisetsky notó que se contenía las ganas de deprimirse.

— ¿Por qué Omega? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

— En su oficina Viktor tiene un mapa de la gran mayoría de las ciudades de aquí, lo heredó de su padre. A veces me ponía a verlo cuando estaba aburrido y descubrí un punto ciego entre bosque, montaña y ciudad. Y en el fondo sabía que Omega era la última ciudad en la que Viktor me buscaría.

El rubio escuchaba atento mientras también se ponía manos a la obra y abría los cajones con el servicio para ponerlos en la mesa.

— Beka supo que yo huía por casualidad, me vio salir apurado con Sala y Mickey y entonces no me quedó más que contarle y pedirle ayuda. Aunque se mostró desconfiado en un inicio me dio ayudó de todos modos a sacarme de ese lugar. Los gemelos y yo caminamos nueve días por las colinas más altas para no encontrarnos con más alfas, lo bueno era que estábamos en pleno invierno y con eso pudimos mantener un paso constante. No comíamos mucho, lamíamos nieve para estar hidratados y llegamos nada más que por suerte y cálculos.

— Y luego tú y Beka se comunicaban con Maka, ¿no?

— Así es, Maka nos siguió todo el camino.

— ¿Y ahora el viejo y tú están mal porque...? — sentía que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, pero el japonés no se molestaba en contestarlas así que continuaba.

— ... Le dije que ya no lo quería cerca y me está haciendo caso...

El rubio frunció el ceño, ¿Qué mierda con Yuuri? aunque ahora sabía la historia no entendía el motivo de alejar aún más a Viktor.

— ¿Sala y Mickey no preguntaban nada?

— Ellos sabían que Viktor y yo no estábamos... en los mejores términos — musitó — y por ese tiempo, como me veían todo el tiempo triste y su papá siempre ocupado, le tomaron un tipo de resentimiento silencioso; no opinaban ni preguntaban nada, pero lo sentían. Cuando nos fuimos y nos quedamos en la cabaña que estaba situada ahí se notaba mucho que lo extrañaban; se sentaban en el patio, jugaban un rato y de inmediato se tiraban a mirar tristes hacia abajo al bosque.

— Pero ahora están bien, ¿Cierto? digo, se ven bien.

— Sí — sonrió con ternura — Sala y Michelle no pueden evitar a Viktor, después de todo fue quien los adoptó y cuidó cuando eran pequeños. Aunque se enojen e intenten ocultarlo, ellos no podrían odiarlo.

— ... ¿Y tú? — preguntó algo más cuidadoso — ¿Tú odias a Viktor?

— Claro que no — dijo suavemente — jamás podría odiarlo. Él me salvó primero, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Yuri notó el cargado cariño en esa última frase, lo miró unos segundos y guardó silencio. Para sus adentros tenía el presentimiento que ese no era el fin de su historia, que les quedaba mucho más ahora en adelante.

* * *

 ** _Hola!💕_**

 ** _Quedó súper largo el capítulo :( (no sé si eso es bueno o malo(?)) me pasé cuando estaba editando y me demoré un montón. Aún así espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura tres_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!😚_**


	40. Pieza XXXVII

**_Ansias_**

Otabek y Yuri rápidamente se acostumbraron a dormir juntos. Luka había tomado la costumbre de dormir con los Crispino en el piso superior así que ellos se quedaron en el cuarto que originalmente pertenecía al kazajo.

Así también, Otabek estaba acostumbrado a que Yuri se removiera dormido en busca de una mejor posición por largos minutos hasta encontrarla y finalmente caer dormido como roca hasta la mañana siguiente. Usualmente solía dormirse sobre él y en ocasiones lo abrazaba tipo koala con una pierna y un brazo aferrados a su cuerpo. No le molestaba, la verdad, le gustaba.

Pero esa noche parecía removerse más de lo normal, hasta que no lo pudo ignorar y tuvo que obligarse a despertar y atender al gatito turbulento a su lado.

—¿Yura? ¿Pasó algo?

Su voz salió ronca y abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Yuri tenía sus ojitos abiertos de par en par y lo miraba con sus cejas levemente fruncidas, como si se estuviera disculpando por despertarlo.

—Estoy ansioso... — murmuró — no puedo dormir.

Otabek bostezó y miró la hora en el despertador a un lado: las 2am. Se refregó la vista y suspirando algo perezoso se acomodó para ver mejor al omega que estaba hundido en la cama, cercano a su pecho y con solo sus ojos fuera de la sábana.

—¿Ansioso de qué? — preguntó confundido, quitando algunos mechones de la cara del rubio.

—No lo sé...

Yuri cerró los ojos y empezó a ronronear al sentir la mano del alfa, empujó su rostro contra ella haciéndole saber a Beka que quería cariño.

Lo mimó unos minutos mientras sentía sus ojos cerrarse nuevamente por el sueño, a punto de que su mente se nublara de nuevo y cayera dormido. Sin embargo, cierto omega no lo dejó y volvió a hablar.

—¿Beka?

—¿Si mi amor? — preguntó con los ojos cerrados, adormilado.

Por unos segundos solo sintió a Yuri frotar su carita con su mano, no notando que el menor titubeaba hasta por fin soltarlo.

—¿Podemos hacer el amor?

La mente del alfa despertó al instante y miró a Yuri fijamente, algo sorprendido de la petición.

El rubio se mostraba avergonzado, sin querer desenterrarse de la cama, sus pupilas estaban fijas en él y esperaba apenado su respuesta.

Otabek quedó confundido, Yuri no era un omega que pidiese cosas así, menos siendo un vergonzoso en esos temas.

La primera vez había sido comprensible; él estaba en celo y quería deshacerse de sus inseguridades, confirmar que se amaban en cuerpo y alma. Pero las otras veces en las que lo habían hecho simplemente era un *click que se daba en sus mentes, sin necesidad de palabras, como si estuvieran conectados, una sola mirada y sabían que ambos deseaban lo mismo.

—¿Es tu celo? — preguntó aún perdido, despejando por completo el rostro del omega con la palma de su mano — ... pero si llegó hace menos de un mes... — murmuró para sí mismo.

—No es el celo, Estupibek — frunció el ceño — s-solo quiero hacerlo y ya, ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

El mayor vio el vacile enojado en la avergonzada mirada aguamarina y aún algo extrañado asintió. Si luego con eso su Yuri podía dormir y descansar, aceptaría cada petición suya, con tal que estuviera cómodo.

—Está bien, vamos a hacerlo.

Sonrió con cariño y acarició su rostro, bajando la sábana y dejando a la vista sus mejillas arreboladas por completo. Se acercó y juntó sus labios en un suave toque en el que Yuri sintió todo su cuerpo destensarse, con el cálido aliento del kazajo sobre sí.

Se besaron por un largo rato, cada vez más subiendo la temperatura y el ritmo, jugando con sus lenguas y mordiendo sus labios, tirándolos con ansias. Pronto los brazos de Yuri estuvieron alrededor de Otabek como dos firmes ganchos que se negaban a descolgarse. Revolvía el cabello azabache y lo tironeó sin llegar a dañarlo cuando Otabek se posicionó sobre él, acariciando sus piernas con sus grandes manos, recorriéndolas de arriba a abajo deleitado con la respiración creciente del ruso.

El corazón de Yuri latía con fuerzas, como si aquella fuera su primera vez sintiendo a Otabek. Estaba asustado de su propia hambre para con el cuerpo del kazajo, lo había deseado y tenido muchas otras veces, pero ahora eran unas ganas que mientras más eran complacidas más feliz se ponía, más emocionado, unas ganas muy distinta a las otras anteriores que lo hacían sentir extraño.

Soltó un corto quejido cuando Otabek al fin se dignó a subir las caricias y apretó el interior de su muslo, donde la carne más blanda le daba una descarga eléctrica justo a su entrepierna necesitada.

—No juegues, tócame luego — reclamó cortando el beso, enfadado. Otabek soltó un corto jadeo a modo de risa, Yuri siempre tan apurado.

—Dame permiso... — palmeó suave sus piernas, pidiéndole que las abriera, con el correspondiente cuidado que siempre le daba para que el rubio estuviera cómodo con su toque.

El ruso obedeció, mordiéndose el labio por la escena entre sus piernas de Otabek posicionándose, sacándose la camisa, dejando caer la sábana que los había estado cubriendo.

Quiso morirse cuando vio que el kazajo lamía la palma de su mano y la bajaba para darle placer a su miembro. Sus ojos conectaron justo cuando el mayor tocó su glande y empezó a subir y bajar por su extensión. Yuri tapó su boca por los gemidos que empezaron a salir, sin poder quitarle los ojos a su amante, hipnotizado por aquel hombre que tenía solo para él.

¿Por qué mierda Otabek debía ser siempre tan malditamente sexy? Misterios de la vida.

—Beka... — llamó gimoteando, con _esa_ voz omega que hizo temblar al kazajo por ser tan empalagosa.

El kazajo no aguantó su nombre en esos labios y se lanzó a devorarlos de nuevo, apretando un poco cada vez que su mano subía y llegaba a la glande del menor, algo que hacía enloquecer a Yuri y mover sus presumidas caderas de manera involuntaria.

La mente de Beka explotaba con tanta ternura y sensualidad en Yuri, esa mezcla de atributos debería ser ilegal.

Su propia ropa interior empezó a tirar de forma dolorosa y con la mano libre intentó quitársela, en vano, puesto que hasta Yuri lo notó frustrado por no poder.

El rubio rió entre dientes. Decidió ayudarle, de manera hábil usó sus propios pies y lo ayudó a bajar la prenda por los costados hasta caer y ser tirada lejos por el propio dueño. Entre jadeos ansiosos Yuri observó la extensión del azabache todo lo que pudo porque extasiado como estada, se hundió en la almohada al sentir su propio vientre cosquillear nuevamente.

Otabek aprovechó ese momento mismo para prepararlo y poder entrar luego en él, ya temía por un derrame con tanta sangre que su cuerpo bombeaba a su miembro.

Para poder distraerse dejó el miembro del menor y levantó la camiseta suya que el menor usaba para dormir, dejando a la vista su pecho agitado, perlado de sudor y con sus pezones erectos. Atrapó uno con sus dientes y lo tiró haciendo chillar a Yuri, que desesperado enterró sus manos en su cabello.

Mordió y lamió los botoncitos tanto como pudo. Cada sonido obsceno de la boca del Plisetsky era como música para sus oídos que él reproducía cada vez que lo tocaba. Los dejó tan rojizos e hinchados que a Yuri empezaron a dolerle, pero de forma placentera, quedando terriblemente sensible ahí.

—Lo siento, ya no puedo aguantar más — admitió. El olor dulzón del menor lo estaba embriagando y no quería correrse así de patético sin siquiera haberlo penetrado.

Sacó sus dedos de Yuri, tiró lejos la molesta sábana y alineó su pene para empezar a entrar, sin despegar sus ojos chocolate de las facciones de Yuri que parecía derretirse al sentir por fin al alfa dentro suyo.

Observó con detenimiento cada expresión de Yuri, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza con sus largas pestañas chocando con sus rosados pómulos, sus manos apretando la almohada mientras lo recibía dentro suyo, su pecho inflado conteniendo el aire, sus labios mojados y abiertos, su tierno ombligo, su rosada hombría, la caída de su gentil cintura, sus piernas largas, lisas y recogidas. Mierda, Yuri era tan perfecto a sus ojos. Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo las típicas ganas de morderlo, salivando por apretar con sus dientes su piel, aquella que tanto amaba recorrer.

Y de alguna manera, cuando pegó la primera embestida, Yuri gritó abriendo sus ojos, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas, pareciendo mucho más hermoso de lo normal

¿Esos ojos verdes siempre habían brillado de tal forma? Su piel parecía retratar la más bella escultura de chocolate blanco derritiéndose, deliciosa, preciosa, intrigante, ¿Por qué se veía más hermoso de lo que ya era? Demasiado puro.

Su alfa sintió un ansioso gozo interno, unas ganas de abrazar a Yuri con una felicidad tan grande que parecía demasiado para cargar una sola persona. Tenía unas ansias caóticas en su pecho, latiendo con emoción por tener a Yuri así, por sentirlo así, por saberlo suyo.

Juntó sus frentes mientras las embestidas hacían gritar a Yuri que en vano intentaba taparse la boca, porque paradójicamente movía sus caderas al compás ayudando a llegar el miembro del kazajo más profundo dentro de sí. El chico no podía cerrar su boca, los gritos no se lo permitían.

—Yura, ¡ngh! — gimió ronco mordiendo el labio del menor que lo abrazó si dejar de desbordar amor mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos, calando profundo en su alma. Empujó su pelvis una y otra vez dentro del menor que no le despegaba la vista, ambos atrapados en las ventanas ajenas.

—T-Te amo — murmuró a penas, rozando sus narices, con sus respiraciones sincronizadas.

Otabek enterró su nariz en su cuello, apretando sus muslos y trasero, embistiendo cada vez más rápido, haciendo sentir a Yuri en el mismo infierno por lo caliente que ambos estaban. Levantó la pierna de Yuri por sobre su hombro llegando por fin al punto ansiado del menor que se quedó sin aire, manoteando con pánico deleitable su espalda, enterrando sus uñas dolorosamente en la piel morena.

—¡OTABEK NO! ¡N-NO! — exclamó mordiendo el cuello del kazajo, sintiendo la locura invadirlo. Y por más que negara, amaba cómo Otabek lo estaba tomando; rudo pero de forma empalagosa. Demasiado para su corazón.

El mayor gruñó en su cuello y volvió a hundirse de la misma forma con los ojos cerrados por el placer que en interior de Yuri le daba.

Seguramente mañana los regañarían por meter tanto ruido en la madrugada, pero en ese momento fue lo que menos le importó.

Embistió de la misma forma hasta que por fin sintió que llegaba al clímax, con un orgasmo ronco ahogado contra el pecho de Yuri que sin necesidad de algún toque también se había venido, pero él dejando su orgasmo en el aire.

Mierda. Definitivamente los iban a regañar.

Otabek esperó un poco y bajó con cuidado la pierna de Yuri sin poder salir aún de él. Tenían sus respiraciones desbocadas, ambos sentían su cuerpo laxo, sin fuerzas. Pero Beka, aún así, lo tomó por la cintura y cambió posiciones dejándolo sobre sí, tapando a ambos con las desordenadas sábanas que habían quedado colgando de la cama. No quería aplastarlo y tener al rubio acostado sobre su pecho siempre lo hacía sentir el hombre más completo del mundo.

Yuri tembló ligeramente cuando sintió formarse el nudo de Otabek dentro suyo, amaba y odiaba esa sensación tan incómoda pero placentera a la vez. Últimamente estaba tomando unas pastillas por semana que Yuko le había dado como anticonceptivo, así que no había mucho por preocuparse.

Espabiló de pronto de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la lengua del mayor pasearse por su hombro y cuello, a lo largo y sin intenciones obscenas.

Se quedó estático y sintió el color subírsele nuevamente al rostro, la ternura y la vergüenza lo cohibieron y no se atrevió a levantar el rostro. Otabek lo estaba aseando, como los felinos.

—Te amo — susurró cuando llegó atrás de su oreja.

Yuri soltó un quejido por el salto que dio su corazón, conmovido y sintiéndose tímido de pronto. Cerró los ojos dejándose limpiar por el mayor y suspiró.

—También te amo — respondió..

Ambos no pudieron negar que había sido la vez que más emoción se apoderaba de ellos mientras hacían el amor. Pero no sabían a qué se debía, porque tanto Yuri como Otabek siempre estaban a gusto estando uno junto al otro, con el sentir rebosante en gozo y una alegría de tontos enamorados. Pero sus mentes cansadas por el ejercicio no los dejó meditar.

Cuando el sueño empezó a pegarle a Yuri, antes de dormirse, se atrevió a besar la barbilla del alfa.

—Gracias por el baño — murmuró despacio, sorprendiéndose al ver que Otabek estaba un poco avergonzado también.

—No es nada... — respondió desviando la mirada, causando aún más la ternura en Yuri.

Cuando el nudo pasó, rato después y con Otabek ya algo adormilado otra vez como un oso, Yuri salió de él quejándose al sentirse "vacío". Se recostó al lado de Otabek que lo buscó de inmediato con los ojos cerrados y sonrió por eso.

Antes de que Morfeo por fin lo dejara caer a un dulce sueño, sintió al kazajo pegarse más a él, pasando su brazo bajo su camiseta y dejándola sobre su vientre, acariciando por inercia entre sueños. Volvió a sentir su corazón ansioso y los ronroneos de Otabek en su nuca le llevaron una paz increíble. Así fue como terminó durmiéndose.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Hagan sus especulaciones, denle, denle asjjasjasj_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	41. Pieza XXXVIII

**_Disculpa_**

A causa de cierto alfa y omega que gustaron ponerse melosos en medio de la madrugada cuando todos duermen, todo el clan se fue con una amenaza encima y los culpables fueron severamente regañados por Viktor.

Claro que los escuchó en la noche, el cuarto que compartía con el Katsuki estaba en el piso de arriba justo en el mismo lugar. Y si ya era incómodo dormir en el mismo lugar y la misma cama con quien ya no se dirigía ni la mirada, esa noche fue terrible para ambos escuchando los gritos de Yuri y los gruñidos de Beka teniendo en cuenta que ellos ni se habían tocado por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Viktor fue el primero en no soportarlo, salió del cuarto dejando solo a Yuuri igual o más frustrado que él sin ni siquiera pudiendo voltear a verlo. El ruso descansó poco y nada en la sala que estaba en el mismo piso; teniendo en cuenta que no podía perder mucho de vista el cuarto si su omega se había quedado ahí solo.

No fue novedad que en la mañana siguiente varios alfas merodearan por fuera del cuarto de la parejita bulliciosa.

Así que Viktor tuvo que tomar medidas y advirtió a todo el clan que los omegas en ese lugar no estaban para nada más ni nada menos que para ser cuidados y protegidos. Fue empático al decir que sabía que era una tarea difícil contener el instinto pero rectificó su puesto como líder al amenazar que si se atrevían a acercarse a uno de ellos el menor de los castigos (y con mucha suerte) sería ser echados de patitas a la calle fuera de la mansión.

Luego se encargó de regañar a Otabek y Yuri a penas los vio bajando por las escaleras para desayunar.

Ambos escucharon calladitos el sermón del mayor. Otabek cabizbajo mientras asentía y Yuri gruñendo, maldiciendo mentalmente al viejo calvo, pero al fin y al cabo los dos compartiendo la vergüenza.

Una vez los dos parecieron tener suficiente y se disculparon (Yuri a regañadientes), Viktor los dejó ir. Hasta que recordó algo de golpe y detuvo al menor de ellos.

—Espera, tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, Yurio.

El rubio frunció el ceño y volteó enojadísimo.

—Otro idiota con eso ¡No soy Yurio, maldición!

—Sí, sí, sí — hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — ¿Me lo prestas un segundo? — esta vez se dirigió a Otabek.

El kazajo, a pesar de todo, lo miró con algo de desconfianza.

—¿Para qué?

—Lo mismo me pregunto — agregó Yuri.

—Tengo que conversar algo con él. No le haré nada, te lo prometo — Viktor tampoco culpaba a Beka por ser reticente con él.

—Bueno... no seas tan grosero — dijo lo último hacia su pareja, quien rodó los ojos — iré a darle desayuno a Luka — dejó un beso en su frente y salió de la sala.

Yuri se sentó nuevamente en el sillón donde había recibido su sermón.

—Qué quieres.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos y pareció pensar sus palabras, o eso notó Yuri.

Para el alfa no era tan fácil soltar lo que pensaba decir ahora con todo lo ocurrido anteriormente con el Plisetsky y lo mal que le caía.

Sala y Mickey días antes le habían dicho que Yurio no era mala persona y que no entendían por qué ambos no se llevaban bien si era la pareja de su mejor amigo (Beka). Viktor no supo qué responderle a sus hijos y por ello lo meditó bastante.

Las razones para odiar a Plisetsky eran muchas y la mayoría partían por "robarse" a Otabek y por frustrar los planes que tenía con su pelaje en el mercado negro.

Pero ahora Yuri formaba parte del clan, estaba siendo protegido por él, era la pareja de Otabek y Otabek... había vuelto. Tal vez no estaban en los mejores términos, ni eran tan unidos como antes, y aún cuando tenía un resentimiento hacia el kazajo no podía odiarlo y en lo profundo esperaba que algún día volvieran a ser tan hermanos como antes.

Había estado observando a Yuri. El omega no era mala persona, tal como le habían asegurado los Crispino; cuidaba de Luka aún cuando ese cachorro no era suyo (punto que le recordaba a Yuuri), era cariñoso con Otabek y por lo visto ambos se complementaban, no tenía el mejor el mejor carácter del mundo pero era bueno y amable a su manera, notaba la atención que le regalaba a los Crispino aún cuando se enojaba porque lo llamaran Yurio, notaba también la amistad que había hecho con Yuuri y eso le agradaba; así su pareja no se sentía tan sola en esa inmensa casa.

Quería enmendar su error.

—Quiero que me disculpes, por todo.

Ese sería su primer paso.

Yuri abrió los ojos como plato, una disculpa de Viktor era lo último en el mundo que esperaba escuchar.

No se lo esperaba, para nada, de hecho pensó que hasta el final de sus días Viktor no se disculparía por todo lo que le habían hecho dentro de ese lugar.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó saliendo del pasmo, sorprendido y desconfiado — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

El mayor suspiró. Se esperaba el recato del rubio.

—Solo me quiero disculpar por todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste aquí, tú sabes, el encerrarte, el que te haya pasado _eso_... — rodó los ojos, caminando hacia la orilla de la ventana y sentándose ahí — ahora que eres la pareja de Otabek, supongo que no es tan descabellado que te esté proponiendo algo así como una tregua entre nosotros...

Yuri lo estudió con esa mirada afilada que tenía.

—Ok... prosigue — musitó dispuesto a escuchar lo demás que tenía por decir.

—Quizá no tenga que explicar mucho el por qué te encerré acá, eso ya lo sabes... estaba frustrado, nos estábamos quedando sin comida y cuando escuché el rumor de que estaban buscando un leopardo de las nieves por un trueque inmenso de alimentos, no dudé en mover algunos hilos y buscar por aquí y por allá hasta que di como sospechoso contigo. Me enojó mucho cuando escapaste, se suponía que eras mi boleta a sustentar por mucho más tiempo este clan... y me enojó mucho más cuando me percaté que Otabek te había ayudado a huir y te escogió a ti por encima de mí.

—Porque para ti él es importante.

—Otabek no es tan solo importante para mí, Yurio. Él es como el hermano que nunca tuve y lo he cuidado tanto que me enfada que escoja a alguien por sobre mí y que incluso me traicionara de esa forma dejándome solo y con medio clan encima.

—¿Estás celoso? — dijo Yuri arrugando la nariz.

—¡No son celos! Tú no entiendes cuánto significa él para mí, Otabek es como el lado consciente de mi mente, siempre sabe cómo traerme a tierra y fue un gran soporte cuando Yuuri desapareció; enterarme que también él sabía dónde estaba Yuuri fue doblemente doloroso, me sentí otra vez traicionado, como si ya no pudiera confiar en nadie más. — Yuri escuchaba intrigado, por un momento pensó que Viktor sentía un amor romántico hacia su alfa y se asustó, pero ahora que lo estudiaba mejor, parecía más como un amor filial — A veces pienso que habrá tenido sus razones para hacerlo porque quiera o no, no lo puedo tachar como una mala persona, no puedo odiarlo porque lo quiero mucho. Me enoja que me haya mentido y se haya ido, pero supongo que estaba destinado a ser si después de todo tú ahora eres su pareja y él volvió a este lugar.

—Está bien, comprendo. Quieres deshacerte del problema que te hago porque ya ves que Otabek y yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro y que jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamases nos podrás separar porque nos amamos de aquí al infinito, ¿Cierto? — dijo orgulloso al autoploclamarse el compañero eterno del kazajo.

—Sí, eso, lo que tú digas Yurio — respondió rodando los ojos.

El Plisetsky desvió la mirada, quería largarse a reír de una manera que el Nikiforov ni se imaginaba, quería burlarse porque ahora Beka era suyo, porque Viktor tenía un increíble y severo caso de complejo de hermano y porque por fin se estaba disculpando con él.

Pero de pronto recordó a su pareja triste cuando huyeron de la mansión y cuando comprendió lo que Viktor significaba para él. Entonces toda su risa se esfumó. De esa forma le fue más fácil entender el aprecio y afecto que esos dos se tenían.

Miró a Viktor que esperaba paciente la respuesta a su disculpa y frunció un poco el ceño, se mordió la mejilla por dentro y refunfuñó a regañadientes:

—Beka también estuvo deprimido cuando tuvo que dejarte por mí, él también te quiere mucho — se cruzó de brazos y miró a Viktor que parecía algo más alegre — acepto tus disculpas, ¡Pero no creas que por esto vamos a ser amiguitos! —dijo lo último meneando la cabeza y arrugando la nariz.

Viktor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tampoco pienses que quería ser tu amigo, gata mimada.

Yuri soltó una escueta mueca ante el apodo, iba a ponerse de pie para marcharse si eso era todo, incluso ya le había levantado el dedo de en medio a Viktor, pero se acordó de algo de súbito y se devolvió.

Viktor lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Deberías conversar con Yuuri — dijo serio.

—¿Conversar de qué?

—Sé que escuchaste nuestra conversación cuando estábamos en la cocina.

El Nikiforov quedó estático por las palabras del menor, sin frase ni pensamiento coherente para responder.

—Sentí tu olor a perro cerca. Yuuri no se dio cuenta porque siempre te está sintiendo aún cuando no estás, su lazo está roto pero todavía tiene tu esencia muy encima suyo.

—No es algo que me gustaría hablar contigo — musitó a duras penas.

—No, a mí tampoco, por eso creo que lo debes hablar con él.

Tragó dificultoso, recién se daba cuenta que Yuri estaba al tanto de muchas cosas, más de las que él pensaba.

.

.

.

El punto de control del mercado negro en Lambda seguía tan concurrido como siempre, con la diferencia de que esta vez los gritos y los gruñidos entre alfas eran mucho más agresivos justo a las entradas de las quebradas.

Varios curiosos se amontonaban a ver qué tanto alboroto se estaba causando. Pero no era para menos, ya que el beta que había prometido montañas de comida al que le trajera la piel de un leopardo de las nieves estaba ahí.

Seung pasaba entre los alfas sin preocupación alguna de quienes le gruñían con hambre, para eso tenía alfas contratados a los que mantenían para que lo protegieran.

Llegó hasta el puesto de cierta mujer que daba de comer pequeños trocitos de carne a unos niños. Lilia volteó con el semblante amargo.

—No deberías estar acá. Es peligroso para alguien de tu especie pasearse entre animales con hambre.

—Eso es lo de menos, ¿Ha habido alguien que haya dado con lo que les pedí?

La Baranovskaya frunció el ceño, ese negocio no era nada fácil, ni menos lidiando con betas de tanto poder como ese hombre. Se agachó y les dejó más trocitos de carne a cada uno de sus nietos para que se entretuvieran mascando.

—El rumor se propagó en masa, pero la mayoría está crédula a creer que esa especie felina siga existiendo, Lee. No van a arriesgarse buscando en un pajar una aguja que ni siquiera saben si existe.

—¿Cómo mierda les meto en la cabeza a estas bestias que hasta que no busquen y encuentren no sabrán si existe? — dio un paso hacia adelante, intimidando a la mujer — Lilia, no te conviene para nada hacerte la desentendida. Quiero ese puto leopardo y lo quiero **ya.**

—Cuidado con lo que haces muchacho, estás en territorio alfa y-...

—No, eres tú a la que no le conviene no tener precaución, ¿Quién crees que es el que te pone el pan en la mesa? ¿Quién es el que vende tus pieles dentro de la ciudad?

La mujer arrugó la nariz, sin palabra alguna, no podía refutarle nada. La piel vendía bien entre los mismos alfas, pero ella tenía el dato directo para venderla dentro de las ciudades y teniendo una gran familia ese era su más grande sustento para sobrevivir ahí en las afueras.

—Me vale mierda si estoy en tu territorio, tú sabes que si me llegan a matar mis cadetes me buscarán y a tu especie la dejarán de culpable. Los perseguirán por un largo tiempo más hasta llevar a varios de los tuyos a la tumba, hasta esos niñitos que estás alimentando; hasta ellos no estarán libres de ser pillados ni de la bala entre ceja y ceja con la que serán enviados al infierno.

—Eres igual o más bestia que nosotros — dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza, gruñendo por la amenaza y por meterse con su familia.

—Quizá, pero tengo la dicha de ser beta y la sociedad piensa que somos la especie salvadora de este mundo. Alfas y omegas no son más que una mala plaga de desgracia. Ahora, me vas a explicar bien ¿Cómo es que ningún imbécil ha dado con algo desde que te ordené correr el rumor?

Lilia apretó los puños, solo quería que ese hombre se largara, así que dijo lo primero de lo que supo hace un par de meses acerca de lo que Seung buscaba.

—El clan Nikiforov estaba tras tu maldito leopardo hace un tiempo.

El coreano soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ahí estaba lo que quería escuchar. Un camino más para continuar.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?

—Pasando Tau y Sigma, varios kilómetros al Este hay una gran mansión situada en medio de la nada. Residen ahí hace años.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del líder?

—Viktor Nikiforov, tengo entendido que tenía a un chico sospechoso. Ya vete, no sé nada más, solo eso.

—Bien, al menos te ganaste la comida esta vez — le tiró a los pies una bolsa negra que reconoció de inmediato por el solo olor. Carne de vacuno. Con razón todos estaban tan alterados, no era tan solo por el beta...

Lilia frunció el ceño y no tomó la bolsa hasta que perdió de vista a Seung. Gruñó a quienes se le acercaron por el olor y la llevó hasta los demás de su familia para que pudieran comer.

Vivir de esa forma era difícil. Traicionando para salvarse, haciendo trabajo sucio para comer.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Tanto tiempo :( es que me dio el bloqueo y no pude escribir, pero ya está listo el capítulo (:_**

 ** _¿Se esperaban que fuera Seung el que estaba prometiendo buena paga por la piel de leopardo?_**

 ** _El próximo capítulo será más bien sobre el pasado, pero será pieza clave en la historia._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	42. Pieza XXXIX

**_Plisetsky_**

Dimitri Kozlov era un cadete común y corriente de la ciudad Gamma, se enamoró a los 19 años de Nelli Plisetsky, la linda chica que bajaba con su padre de las colinas nevadas dos veces al mes para comprar en la ciudad. Ambos eran omegas fichados.

La simple plática de seguridad para ingresar a la ciudad empezó poco a poco a sumar más diálogos, más risas entre ambos, más complicidad y más confianza. Fue así como ambos empezaron a conocerse y con los años la química fue tan compatible que se casaron y Dimitri empezó a vivir con los Plisetsky a las afueras de la ciudad.

Dimitri llegó a amar tanto a su esposa, que no le negó el mantener su apellido que parecía tanto adorar por su orgullo a su rara especie.

Nelli era alguien de carácter fuerte, orgullosa y obstinada. Por eso Nikolai agradecía que al fin alguien pudiera con el carácter de su hija y lo mejor: que la enamorara con tanta paciencia y dedicación.

La chica se había prendado del beta tanto que en las mañanas lo abrazaba y se negaba a soltarlo para que se fuera a trabajar.

El beta no descuidó en ningún momento su labor como cadete, de hecho, todos los días se despedía temprano de su esposa y su suegro y bajaba a trabajar para así ayudar en el hogar.

Se dice que es difícil que un beta y un omega puedan concebir, por ello, cuando se enteraron que Nelli había quedado encinta, los dos hombres con que vivía la chica la dejaron mareada entre tanto abrazo, beso y felicitación. Su primer milagro fue Georgi, un pequeño beta, como su padre.

De la misma manera emocionada recibieron a la primera omega, Anna, quien nació con los mismos rasgos de su madre y de la cual Dimitri se enamoró en el primer instante en que la vio.

Varios de sus compañeros no miraban muy bien el hecho de que su esposa fuera una omega, sentían que era un riesgo para Dimitri y sobretodo si estaba viviendo en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin embargo, a él nunca le importó, amaba a Nelli, amaba a Georgi, apreciaba a Nikolai que lo había recibido y lo trataba como un hijo más. Era feliz así.

Y más feliz fue cuando la familia fue creciendo, esta vez sumándose la pequeña Irina, otra omega más. Ahora Georgi tenía dos chicas a las que cuidar como hueso santo.

El tan amado invierno de su familia acabó derritiéndose con la llegada de la primavera, con sus flores, su brisa cálida, con los pequeños Plisetsky jugando en el patio y con Nelli nuevamente en cinta de su cuarto y quinto cachorro (una gran sorpresa cuando se enteraron).

A veces a Nikolai le gustaba molestarlos diciéndoles que eran igual que los conejos, que no paraban de tener bebés, obviamente causando el enfado de su hija con sus mejillas rosadas y avergonzando a su yerno, dejándolo tan rojo como un tomate.

Dimitri ese año tuvo que enlistarse en la temporada de caza, por lo que no pudo estar cuando los mellizos nacieron. Soffi y Sergei eran unas ternuritas, chillonas y con los ojos castaños como los de su padre, una beta y el otro omega.

Ahora tenía a muchos cachorritos que lo recibían en la entrada de la casa, los omegas que estaban aprendiendo a domar su forma híbrida solían tirárseles encima y morder sus manos, mientras que los otros se le colgaban al cuello o la espalda. Eso causaba las risas de Nelli que cuando le abría la puerta tenía que descolgarle uno por uno sus hijos.

Ese año Dimitri decidió no enlistarse a la caza de esa primavera. Quería quedarse con su familia y pensaba tomar sus vacaciones esa semana para descansar. Además, el sexto de sus hijos ya estaba por nacer. Yasha fue un beta, un precioso beta de mejillas rosadas y risueño por cada gracia que sus hermanos le hacían.

Sin embargo, los cadetes esa temporada se devolvieron a causa de un terrible accidente de los que fueron notificados antes de que empezaran a subir el bosque al otro lado de la ciudad.

El primogénito de los Lee había muerto.

Dimitri conocía a Seung Gil Lee. No era cercano a él ni nada, pero una que otra palabra habían intercambiado en el trabajo.

Él y Nelli dejaron a los niños con Nikolai y asistieron al funeral que le hicieron al infante de corta edad. Una ceremonia simbólica en la iglesia de la ciudad, ya que el pequeño cuerpecito de la criatura había sido devorada y lo demás arrastrado hacia el bosque por el animal que lo atacó, todo ante los propios ojos del padre que mostraba un estoicismo doloroso mientras su esposa se rompía, llorando a su niño a viva voz.

Por lo que supo, Seung había tomado sus vacaciones la misma semana que él y había viajado a otra ciudad para visitar a sus padres. Fue entonces, camino de vuelta, cuando los atacaron y los cadetes de la ciudad solo pudieron salvarlo a él, no alcanzando a rescatar al niño que fue agarrado por un alfa hambriento.

.

.

.

Nikolai Plisetsky había tenido un hermano, un hermano alfa. El último alfa de los Plisetsky y así, el último de su especie como leopardo de las nieves. Mijail era su nombre.

Mijail era alguien despectivo, sabiendo que era el último alfa de su especie sentía que era superior a sus pares. Así que teniendo esa mentalidad, abandonó a sus padres y su hermano en su adolescencia para valerse por sí solo en el bosque, cazando el solitario, armando de a poco un clan con el cual sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, lo que tenía de altanería también lo tenía de mal líder, fue así que su imperio como rápidamente nació, rápidamente murió.

Varios de sus alfas se disiparon, tomaron otros caminos distintos para sobrevivir y dejaron el clan Plisetsky. Entonces Mijail quedó solo, con suerte dos o tres perros con los que se unía solo por conveniencia.

Cuando quiso volver con su familia, era muy tarde, habían dejado el lugar donde vivían. Sus padres habían muerto, su hermano Nikolai había hecho su vida.

Nuevamente, tuvo que valerse solo, a duras penas. El orgullo no le sirvió de nada, el gran alfa ahora estaba como un vil gato a la deriva.

Fue en sus arranques de instinto, cuando se le nublaba el juicio por el hambre y no paraba de salivar, cuando la muerte ya acechaba su vejez, que encontró la ocasión perfecta para atacar a las afueras de una ciudad que ya ni podía recordar cuál era.

Estaba hambriento, estaba muriendo.

No lo pensó dos veces, no pensó que con eso ataría a toda la familia que le quedaba a la muerte.

Él solo corrió y agarró al niño ante la estupefacta mirada de su progenitor. Los sonidos distorsionados de sus gritos ante sus dientes clavándose en el frágil cuello del infante lo alertaron, pero ya no podía parar, ya no podía procesar nada, solo quería degustar carne.

Los disparos de los cadetes lo hicieron correr con la mandíbula encajada en la carne. Y para cuando tuvo la cabeza algo más despejada, cayó en cuenta que una bala le había atravesado por el lado de la costilla.

Era increíble cómo el hambre los hacía enloquecer hasta bloquear el dolor físico.

El último alfa Plisetsky murió solo, en el bosque, desangrándose... pero con el estómago lleno. Un último banquete antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

.

.

.

Pasaron los meses y fue por épocas de verano cuando su familia empezó a ser acechada por varios cadetes, haciendo preguntas a Nikolai y Nelli acerca de su familia.

Ellos le explicaron con paciencia todo lo que sabían, hasta Nikolai habló de su hermano (al que no había visto desde su adolescencia) y de sus padres que habían muerto hace muchos años.

Cuando quisieron acercarse a los niños, Dimitri no los dejó poner ni un solo dedo encima de sus cachorros.

—Mi esposa es omega, yo soy beta, por ende los cachorros son omegas y betas, ya no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, ya largo — fue lo único que les dijo.

Siguió trabajando como usualmente hacía, pero dado el momento la situación no se pudo evitar más: Seung Gil Lee enviaba constantemente guardias a vigilar su hogar y a él mismo en horas de trabajo, las personas hablaban a sus espaldas, los culpaban sin ninguna prueba de la muerte del hijo de Seung.

Sin poder hacer mucho más, ni tener el derecho a reclamar porque Seung era tenía más rango que él en el oficio, presentó su renuncia. No estaba dispuesto a seguir exponiendo a su familia de tal modo.

Así fue como de esa forma, con tal de darle una noticia feliz a Dimitri tras haber dejado su trabajo, Nelli le dijo que el cachorro número siete ya venía en camino.

Su esposo no lo pudo evitar, había estado un poco deprimido y tras esa noticia soltó una carcajada divertida; tal vez Nikolai sí tenía razón, tal vez sí eran parecidos más a los conejos de lo que creía.

Por suerte, Dimitri alcanzó a reclamar la cuota de los omegas de la casa en la ciudad, por lo que cada mes recibían el dinero correspondiente para poder vivir. Claro que a veces Georgi, Anna e Irina (que eran los mayores) debían bajar a Gamma y hacer uno que otro trabajo o encargo para ganar algo más de ingresos extra. Pero se las arreglaban así.

Yuri, el último y menor de los omegas, fue un embarazo complicado. Nelli sufría mucho porque era muy inquieto, en las noches no la dejaba dormir y los últimos meses enfermó, así que estuvo en cama hasta que dio a luz.

El -ahora- menor de los Plisetsky era un omega rezongón, lloraba por todo y siempre quería estar siendo cargado por su abuelo Nikolai que ya había empezado a sufrir de los huesos.

Solía llevarse muy bien o muy mal con Yasha con el que siempre jugaba, le gustaba ser cariñoso con sus padres, que Anna le diera la comida en la boca, que Georgi le ayudara a armar rompecabezas y jugar al escondite con Soffi y Sergei porque eran muy buenos escondiéndose.

Era todo un mimado. Era el rey de la casa hasta que llegó Dema, el último de los Plisetsky y un beta.

Yuri lo odiaba cuando estaban con más personas y se robaba la atención, pero lo amaba cuando estaban solos y Dema reía con las caras que le hacía. Una relación típica de hermanos.

A Nelli y Dimitri les gustaba espiarlos y reírse de lo bien que se llevaban cuando estaban solos y de lo celoso que se ponía Yuri cuando estaban con más personas.

Fue por esos tiempos en que Ganya también se sumó a la familia como el prometido de Anna. Era un alfa, un lobo.

La familia lo recibió con reticencia, pero una vez notaron las buenas intenciones del chico lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos. Jugaba con los menores y los cuidaba cuando hacía falta. Le gustaba molestar a Anna pero sabía que solo podía hacerlo hasta cierto punto, ya que no le convenía jugar con el temperamento de su futura esposa si no quería recibir una buena patada.

—Tenle paciencia, mucha paciencia — le aconsejó Dimitri a su yerno, sabiendo los genes Plisetsky que Nelli les había traspasado a sus hijos — estas mujeres son de temer.

.

.

.

Guardarte los sentimientos pesados o la pena es algo malo, te va envenenando de a poco de negatividad. El estoicismo no le sirvió de nada a Seung, quien podía parecer muy tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro era un caos lleno de resentimientos y tristezas.

Que la búsqueda del asesino haya sido fallida lo frustraba. Que no se haya podido hacer justicia por su hijo lo estaba cegando por ver muerto a ese animal bastardo.

Cuando se enteró que la familia de Dimitri Kozlov eran leopardos de las nieves, su rabia creció. Intentó investigarlos pero nada dio frutos. Dimitri se había alejado de la ciudad tras renunciar y bajaba lo justo y necesario a la ciudad, a hacer pequeños trabajos, a acompañar a sus hijos a comprar, a los controles médicos, etc.

Sentía un odio irrefenable hacia la familia Plisetsky.

Su mente envenenada le decía que si no habían más leopardos de las nieves, ellos debían ser, ellos le habían matado a su hijo. Y no importaba si eran omegas, algo debían estar ocultando, porque estaba convencido de que ellos eran los culpables.

Sin embargo, la búsqueda del alfa que mató a su hijo se vio cancelada y finalmente su caso cerrado. Nada podían hacer si no tenían pruebas contra ellos, además, el sistema también arrojaba que si eran una familia omega-beta era imposible que fueran los protagonistas de la cruel matanza.

 _"Estupideces"_ , pensaba Seung. Ellos eran. Ellos eran y punto.

Si el sistema con el que vivían no lo apoyaba, a la mierda, lo tendría que hacer a su modo.

Cuando su esposa le dio la noticia de su segundo embarazo, no fue lo mismo, no sintió la misma emoción que con Dak Ho. Nada pudo devolverle esa felicidad que su primogénito le brindó.

Su esposa tuvo su consuelo comprando pieles, un intento en vano de llenar el vacío que también le había dejado su hijo. Se embelesó con cada abrigo que vio, con cada bonita alfombra que compró.

Entonces Seung le prometió llevarle la más preciosa piel de un leopardo de las nieves a su esposa. La más suave y blanca piel del asesino. Intacta y por completo, con su cola gruesa y mullida, sus orejas pequeñas y blandas.

Esa sería su promesa de venganza.

Entró al mercado negro, fue tarea difícil, pero lo logró con contactos sucios de aquí a allá poder hacerse paso a ese lugar lúgubre lleno de tráfico y negocio de todo tipo. Le pagó a una banda de tigres para que cazaran a una pequeña familia que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad Gamma.

La ama de casa fue la primera, la destrozaron en pedazos y la devoraron con hambre, ansiosos. Los hijos mayores siguieron: Georgi, Anna, Sergei e Irina fueron violados y devorados luego.

Un error grandísimo al que no pudieron contenerse los tigres. Destrozaron el pellejo del animal que los habían mandado a cazar y así la piel quedó totalmente inútil.

La muerte siguió al único alfa de la casa, que entró con la sangre hirviendo y horrorizado a flor de piel cuando vio a su prometida irreconocible, en un baño de sangre.

Mataron a los demás hermanos que venían de la ciudad, eran simples betas así que simplemente clavaron sus garras en ellos y los devoraron.

Uno de los tigres cayó cuando un disparo del padre de la familia le llegó en plena cabeza, pero claro, eso no era suficiente, pronto lograron arrastrarlo a él también a la muerte y seguido pillaron al anciano unos metros más allá casi internándose en el bosque.

Seung confió en las personas equivocadas. La notificación de que todo Plisetsky fue aniquilado llegó tan rápido al pueblo como sus pieles jamás llegaron a sus manos.

Todo leopardo de las nieves había sido devorado en ese hogar, todos excepto uno, pero él no lo sabía.

Se encargó de eliminar a los tigres por inútiles y fue así como cada vez empezó a tener más contacto con el mercado negro. No desistiría hasta hallar uno de esos gatos, no hasta llevarle esa piel a su esposa, no hasta saciar su sed de venganza.

La ciudad Gamma fue atacada al par de años después, los alfas tomaron cada rincón de la ciudad. Muchas personas murieron de las formas más crueles posibles. Los cadetes no pudieron contener a los alfas y subieron a las camionetas junto a algunos sobrevivientes, huyendo lejos de ese lugar a alguna ciudad más segura.

Ese fue el fin de la familia Plisetsky y de la ciudad Gamma. Pero no de la sed de venganza de Seung, el mundo podía caerse en mil pedazos antes de que Seung pudiera calmar el odio dentro de su corazón.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Se lo esperaban? Yo sé que no, já_**

 ** _Quiero que vean que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que esperan y la historia viene de mucho antes de que Yuri apareciera en el primer capítulo ;)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	43. Pieza XL

**_Verano_**

—Algo sobre disculparse y que te quiere mucho, que tiene un complejo de hermano contigo y que ahora estamos en algo así como una tregua.

Fue la respuesta escueta que le dio el Plisetsky a Otabek cuando le preguntó qué habían hablado Viktor y él.

No cuestionó más al chico, con esas pocas palabras había comprendido. Sonrió por la situación, todo últimamente estaba demasiado calmo, tanto que llegaba a asustar. Pero había que aprovechar.

 _La calma antes de la tormenta._

Yuri últimamente estaba gustando tomar la sombra fresca del patio, bajo uno que otro árbol o en la sombra de la casa, mientras veía a Luka jugar con los Crispino. Se le podía ver constantemente comiendo naranjas, era como un tipo de antojo que le había estado dando, decía sentir el olor en todos lados y no se calmaba hasta que Otabek le traía unas cuantas y las empezaba a pelar y comer con ansias.

Por las noches le gustaba despertar al kazajo para que lo mimara como él sabía hacerlo. Ahora intentaban no meter tanto ruido para no tener que ser sermoneados.

Yuri estaba más animado que antes, y Otabek sentía la necesidad de pegársele a cada rato, como si tuviera que protegerlo de todo, como una obsesión.

Un día el rubio se hizo una pequeña cortada al quebrar un vaso, Otabek corrió al baño en busca de un botiquín y poco menos casi se vuelve loco porque Yuri sangró unas gotitas. Cuando Viktor pasó por fuera de la salita donde estaban y vio la escena solo dijo una cosa:

— Patético — mirando desde lo alto a la parejita despectivo.

Como si él no se alteraría si a Yuuri le sucediera lo mismo. Seguramente movería montañas para traer al mejor médico de todo el mundo solo para poner una curita de la forma correcta y perfecta.

A veces Altin no sabía si era su idea, pero Yura se veía cada día más bello, sobretodo cuando sonreía estando con Luka. Otabek podía pasarse horas y horas mirando a ambos omegas y jamás cansarse. Los amaba, con todo su corazón.

Era día viernes, había estado haciendo mucho más calor de lo normal, el verano ya los tenía en la mira y en cada rincón de la casa se podía ver a Yuuri Katsuki huyendo de los calurosos rayos del sol. Ser híbrido de nieve en esos momentos no era para nada conveniente. El Plisetsky estaba por las mismas, solo que él rondaba por el patio intentando aprovechar la brisa que a veces soplaba.

Otabek quizá era el más feliz con ese clima. Su híbrido era de climas calientes por lo que se regocijaba con el sol de esas estaciones, amaba el calor.

Ese día, cuando el sol comenzó a caer por la tarde, el kazajo y el ruso mayor salían del almacén donde se guardaban los alimentos. Debían repartir a los alfas de la casa para que pudieran cenar.

Últimamente se estaban llevando mucho mejor, tras la conversación con Yuri el mismo Viktor se acercó más al kazajo y este se dejó, después de todo, no podía negar que había extrañado a Viktor, el que por mucho tiempo había sido su única familia junto al Katsuki.

No le cuestionó nada, no le preguntó por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, fue como si lo dejara pasar. Entonces Otabek notó que, en efecto, Viktor realmente quería empezar desde un nuevo punto de partida.

Iban cargados cada uno con dos cajas grandes, hablando de cómo las repartirían según los alfas que habían en la mansión.

Era increíble cómo el número de hombres había bajado considerablemente. Seguían siendo fuertes... pero no era suficiente, y Viktor lo sabía. Los muros de ese lugar no podrían protegerlos por siempre, menos si se los almacenes se estaban vaciando; tenían solo para dos meses con suerte si racionaban de forma correcta.

Dieron la vuelta para entrar por uno de los ventanales en la primera planta, cuando Sala con Luka en sus hombros salieron por el mismo, ambos riendo, siendo seguidos por Mickey con toda la cara rayada graciosamente.

Viktor sonrió, las jugarretas de Sala ya eran pan de cada día. Le encantaba el ánimo de esa niña. El kazajo sonrió al ver a los niños tan alegres.

Viktor los dejó corretearse por el patio, esta vez dispuesto a entrar, pero fue detenido nuevamente por alguien que por venir corriendo, se enredó con la cortina y chocó con las cajas que traía cargadas. Otabek había alcanzado a moverse a tiempo.

Viktor abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió a alguien chocar tan fuerte con él, agarró con firmeza las cajas y tras sentir a ese alguien caer al suelo lo miró.

Era Yuuri, que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo mirando con pequeñas lágrimas, igual de perplejo, a Viktor.

— T-Te está sangrando la nariz — indicó el kazajo, notando la tensión en el aire.

Yuri apareció de pronto, abanicándose con la mano y quedando curioso al ver la escenita tan tensa en ese lugar.

El japonés rompió el contacto con Viktor y se pasó la muñeca por donde le escurría la sangre, con notable nerviosismo e incomodidad por ser el centro de atención de los tres ahí presentes.

Pero al parecer, el Plisetsky fue el primero en espabilar.

— Oye, ayúdalo — le dijo a Viktor con el ceño fruncido — tú lo botaste, ¿O no?...

El Nikiforov lo miró algo atontado, asintiendo rápido y con algo de torpeza dejó las cajas en el suelo.

Yuri y Otabek se retiraron, el kazajo dijo que podía encargarse de repartir los alimentos por partes iguales, que no se preocupara y que atendiera a Yuuri.

Nikiforov estaba nervioso, y el omega lo sintió de inmediato. Quiso pararse, alejarse y hacerse el fuerte, pero la sangre saliendo de su nariz y sus ojos escarchados por el golpe lo dejaban al descubierto; le había dolido. Tampoco podía llegar e irse corriendo con sangre fresca, no tardaría en llamar la atención de uno que otro alfa y podría ser peligroso.

— No, no, no, no tires el rostro hacia atrás — le dijo Viktor, y con delicadeza inclinó su cabeza, casi con miedo de que el Katsuki lo alejara — te puede bajar sangre por la garganta, te puedes atragantar.

Yuuri tuvo que aguantar las ganas de cerrar los ojos y frotarse con la palma de Viktor que afirmaba su mentón levemente inclinado. Era tan doloroso y placentero sentir el tacto de su alfa.

— Siento haberte empujado — murmuró el mayor con notable nerviosismo, casi tan tieso como una estatua.

El omega lo miró por unos segundos con esos ojos tirados hacia un carmín hipnótico. Viktor se sintió temblar, más cuando parecieron atravesarle con una expresión indescriptible.

— No lo hiciste, yo me enredé con la cortina — soltó en un una voz que pareció un arrullo cansino. Parecía querer decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido por Mickey que entraba aún con esos garabatos rayados en la cara.

— ¡Papá está llegando gente!

Y al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo algo, porque se calló al instante, intentó contener la sonrisa pero no pudo, así que se tapó con la mano y desvió la mirada, algo feliz. Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido eso, más cuando el Crispino se retiró corriendo seguramente donde Sala, tan feliz como ridículo con toda la cara rayada.

Poco y nada duró el contacto entre ambos.

.

.

.

Leo de la Iglesia llegó a las rejas de la mansión Nikiforov cuando estaba casi anocheciendo. De los 30 alfas que habían logrado librarse de la caza de la temporada, solo sobrevivieron 21; las heridas de los otros no les permitieron seguir y perecieron en el camino.

Leo les había ordenado cavar tierra y enterrar los cuerpos. No dejaría que quienes alguna vez fueron sus compañeros fueran encontrados y profanados por cualquier comerciante de pieles que por casualidad los hallara. Fue por esa razón que demoraron más de la cuenta, cansados, sedientos, hambrientos e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desmoronarse, después de todo, les habían arrebatado sus familias y hogar.

A Viktor le costó reconocerlo ya que no se habían visto mucho en su infancia, solo cuando sus padres habían coincidido dos o tres veces para intercambiar alimentos. Pero si había algo que recordaba bien, era el buen ánimo del chico, con una sonrisa calma, cosa que en cuanto se percató carecía intuyó que algo iba muy mal.

Abrió y los dejó pasar. A los alfas de Leo los dejó en el patio, siendo atendidos por Yuko a los heridos y otro par de alfas entregando agua y comida.

Otabek quedó algo descolocado al ver a tanto alfa desconocido en el patio. Yuri venía a su lado comiendo gajitos de naranja y dio un pequeño brinco acercándose al kazajo, gruñendo bajito, desconfiando de la situación.

— Es el hijo de un antiguo compañero de mi padre, Leo de la Iglesia — le aclaró luego Viktor al kazajo y algunos otros alfas para que no se alertaran.

Katsuki estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, aún mantenía un pañuelo bajo su nariz pero la sangre ya no escurría.

A Leo lo hicieron pasar y en cuanto se percató de la presencia de dos omegas en ese lugar apretó la mandíbula.

— Tenemos 3 omegas dentro de la casa — avisó Viktor.

— ¿Tres? — preguntó sorprendido, la verdad, nunca había visto a un omega ni mucho menos sentido su aroma — ¿L-Los tienen para...?

— No, no, no — aclaró de inmediato al notar una mueca de incómoda en el chico — Son parte del clan pero no los tratamos _así,_ los estamos protegiendo. Él es Yuri Plisetsky, es el omega de Otabek, este chico de aquí — apuntó a la pareja que miraba reticente — y él es Yuuri Katsuki es mi... es, uhm...

Yuuri quedó mirando a Viktor nuevamente, expectante a lo que diría, pero al notar que vacilaba tanto entre esto y lo aquello y notando la confusión de Leo que no entendía, decidió hablar él.

— Soy su omega — e inevitablemente, su voz sonó un poco apenada.

Leo asintió, tragando en seco. El aroma dulce de ambos chicos lo aturdía, pero no era para tanto, después de todo había vivido la mitad de sus años con un beta, y si bien esa especie no tenía un _olor_ que resaltara como el de alfas u omegas, sí eran igual de apetecibles para su especie.

— ¿Y el otro omega?

— Es el hijo de ellos — Viktor apuntó con la cabeza a la parejita que se había sonrojado por igual. Ni Yuri ni Beka pudo ocultar el gusto que esas palabras les dio en el pecho, el reconocimiento era algo precioso y los llenaba de dicha — pero supongo que eso no es lo que te trae por aquí, ¿No?

El chico negó de inmediato, algo cabizbajo. Lo hicieron sentarse y explayarse.

— La caza pilló a más de la mitad de mi clan, tuvimos que huir y este fue el primer lugar al que se me ocurrió llegar. Siento ser inoportuno pero no tenemos otro lugar al que ir, ya destruyeron el lugar donde habitábamos y seguramente sabrán si volvemos, dejamos todo atrás.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos y asintió. Su clan también estaba en una situación difícil, sin comida pero también sin gente, el imbécil de Leroy había acabado con la mitad de él y era muy posible que mientras el tiempo parecía "calmo" él y Celestino estuvieran reuniendo a más gente, porque era totalmente improbable que la enemistad que se había creado hubiera acabado.

Pero de pronto pensó que, mientras más gente... más comida haría falta.

— Estaremos dispuestos a ser Nikiforov si nos aceptas — propuso.

Entonces se ganó el asombro de los presentes.

Los apellidos eran importantes rótulos en un clan, marcaban la fuerza de quien fuera el portador del apellido, su poderío, su influencia, las agallas de manejar a más personas, algo de suma importancia y valor.

Que ese chico estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a su apellido para poner a su clan bajo otro era o una deshonra o una medida desesperada para sobrevivir. Y en el caso de Leo, era obvia su desesperación. Él quería mantener a salvo a los suyos a costa de todo.

Viktor suspiró, Leo debía tenía un valor increíble para decir aquello.

— No, no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Pueden quedarse pero haremos una alianza indefinida, nosotros también tenemos bastantes problemas y necesitamos más alfas.

Al decir eso la curiosidad se plantó de inmediato en el recién llegado.

— Yo creo que deberías explicarle a él también en qué andamos metidos — interrumpió Otabek a Viktor. — Es lo justo.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas tienen? — preguntó Leo, ya más tranquilo con tener la certeza de tener un lugar donde quedarse al menos por un tiempo. Sintió que nada podría perturbar ese hecho hasta que Viktor habló.

— Tenemos problemas con el clan Leroy y Cialdini.

— Mierda... esos intensos...

Leo se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano y Otabek frunció el ceño por lo último.

— Estuvieron molestándonos el mes pasado — aclaró — merodearon la zona por varios días, nos hicieron preguntas, los dejamos llevarse un par de cosas con tal de que nos dejaranen paz porque empezaron a ponerse tediosos. Estaban buscando a un omega, no sabía que era tu omega, Viktor.

— No es a Yuuri a quien siguen — _"al menos no hasta el momento"_ pensó — es a Yurio, el rubio.

El nombrado frunció el ceño, mirando feo a Viktor por el apodo de mierda que tanto odiaba. Leo se disculpó por la confusión.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó.

— Quieren más omegas — respondió simple Otabek — esos imbéciles solo quieren dejar en cinta a Yuri para poder tener más omegas y hacer la única mierda que saben hacer con ellos, golpearlos, violarlos y luego comerlos .

Dijo con asco, apretando los dedos contra el borde de la mesa donde estaba apoyado hasta que sintió la pequeña mano del Plisetsky sobre la suya. El menor se apoyó contra su hombro y se refregó ahí para calmarlo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, un poco avergonzado por estar en presencia de más personas. Lo miró y le sonrió despacio, entonces el kazajo pudo bajar un poco su rabia. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que se imaginaba las bestialidades que pasaban por la mente de Jean y Celestino para con su Yura.

— Isabella parece ser la más cuerda en ese clan de locos — soltó al aire el de la Iglesia, llamando la atención de Otabek nuevamente.

— ¿Bella? — Leo lo miró y asintió — ¿Sigue con vida?

— Es una de las parejas favoritas de Jean, creo que será la que se encargará de la descendencia de Leroy.

Otabek arrugó la nariz, recordando a Mila quien casi había sido obligada a abortar porque si el bebé nacía omega sería una real deshonra para Jean que esa criatura llevara su apellido. Sentía pena por Isabella, de todos modos, en su tiempo había sido una buena amiga con Mila y con él.

— ¿No escuchaste nada de información? ¿Algo de Jean o Celestino, dónde estaban, o cualquier cosa?

— No. Fueron muy reservados con ese tema...

El silencio se volvió a pronunciar en la sala, con solo unos murmullos en el patio de los demás alfas comiendo o siendo curados. Hasta que Leo pareció acordarse de algo.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo... escuché que Emil ahora pertenecía al clan de Celestino.

— ¿Qué? — Viktor arrugó la nariz confundido —¿Para qué lo cambiaron? Los Nekola han sido desde siempre devotos al clan Leroy.

— Celestino está débil, solo tiene cruzas de canes, ningún felino.

— La línea genética de Emil es alfa felina pura — murmuró Yuuri.

— Así es, al parecer Celestino quiere restaurar su clan y qué mejor que con Emil.

Viktor se mordió el labio pensando, había escuchado que Celestino estaba débil pero no creía que fuera así si los habían emboscado de forma majestuosa al salir de la ciudad. Tal parece que Jean era el que ponía los animales con fuerza y Celestino el que usaba la cabeza para planear.

Pero si Celestino estaba falto de un clan fuerte... entonces no era mucha amenaza.

Una de las ideas de poder preservar un clan es que hubiera mucha variedad de especies, para ser eficaces, para que cada raza use sus habilidades, para complementarse los unos a los otros para poder sobrevivir.

Celestino no era nada sin Jean, y viceversa. Porque Jean de por sí no era un buen líder si solo utilizaba la fuerza y no mucho el cerebro, como se demostró cuando lucharon en Omega.

— Aún así parece ser muy fiel a Leroy todavía. — admitió Leo, rompiendo los pensamientos de Viktor — es como si estuviera enfermo de lealtad hacia él... lo siento, eso es todo lo que escuché.

— Está bien Leo, es suficiente información, gracias.

— No, soy yo quien debo agradecerte por aceptarnos aquí.

Viktor sonrió, aún con los pensamientos rondando por su mente. Varias ideas lo asaltaron con esa nueva información en sus manos, pero por el momento debía ocuparse de otras cosas primordiales, como el alimento; debería empezar a planear algo para conseguir más.

— En el segundo piso hay algunos cuartos libres, creo que podrán dormir todos si se acomodan bien. Avisaré a mis hombres que ahora tenemos más aliados. Las reglas son simples: hay horarios para comer, siempre hay que estar atento dentro o fuera de la casa, no tocar a los niños ni a los omegas y colaborar en el hogar.

Leo asintió y entrada la noche se preocupó de que toda su gente estuviera descansando bien.

Hacía un calor del infierno, pero él aún así sintió el frío calarse en sus huesos.

Le habían dejado un cuarto solo para él, pero no pudo dormir bien, no lo había estado haciendo desde hace días, desde que no sentía el calor ajeno bajo las sábanas a su lado. Extrañaba a Guang, lo extrañaba tanto, que solo en esa soledad se permitió soltar las lágrimas amargas que había estado conteniendo para no verse débil ante lo que quedaba de su clan.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Estoy feliz :D me envió un mensaje una escritora que admiro mucho y leer que ella estaba emocionada con mi historia fue emocionante para mí también, tipo, me sentí en una nube de gatitos y amor XD Y al día siguiente un lector me envía unas imágenes a face diciendo que les recordaba a mi historia y fue aún más lindo :') jasjajs_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, son un sol!_**


	44. Pieza XLI

**_Indicios_**

Los días avanzaban sin piedad, el tiempo corría de la mano con ellos. El sol cada día quemaba más y la paz empezaba a parecer tremendamente sospechosa.

Viktor había organizado un motín, como en los viejos tiempos, para la noche próxima. A eso de las 11pm la mitad del clan estaría fuera asaltando la torre de vigilancia que Viktor había estado estudiando durante meses, al plan se sumaban los de la Iglesia.

Mientras, se preparaban y se intentaban convencer mentalmente de que volverían con vida. Porque a veces la fe en uno mismo era la mejor arma.

Sala y Mickey se acercaron esa tarde a Yuuri, una jugando con sus manos y el otro aparentemente nervioso. El omega se estaba escabullendo desesperado por el calor cuando los chicos lo interceptaron en la sala.

Mickey empujó despacio a su hermana para que hablara, pero esta frunció el ceño y le pegó un codazo para que empezara él. Al final, fue su mamá quien terminó por hacerlos hablar, un poquito de mal humor por la estación que tanto odiaba.

\- ¿Hablaban de Emil? - soltó al fin Michelle.

\- ¿Estaban espiando? - frunció el ceño el nipón - Saben que no deben hacer eso, es de mala educación.

\- Lo sentimos - murmuró Sala - p-pero, ¿Emil está bien?

El brillo en sus miradas le dolió al Katsuki, bien sabía lo que Emil Nekola significaba para Sala y Mickey Crispino.

\- Está bien - suspiró.

\- ¿Podremos verlo? - preguntó con algo de ilusión la chica, ilusión que el omega cortó de inmediato de raíz.

\- No... Emil, verán, ehm... Emil ha estado haciendo cosas que no nos benefician, ¿Comprenden? - les tomó las manos a ambos. Mickey entendió a la perfección, a diferencia de su hermana.

\- ¿Es porque está con Jean Jacques Leroy? - Yuuri asintió a medias - ¡Emil no es igual que él! - dijo indignada.

\- Pero está en su clan y eso lo hace nuestro enemigo.

\- ¡Pero Emil no es malo!

Mickey se mantenía en silencio, asimilando mejor la situación que su hermana. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que también le doliera.

\- Quizá cuando estuvo con ustedes no era así, Sala, pero ahora ya no podemos confiar en nadie y mucho menos de personas de otros clanes.

La chica apretó los labios, con el ceño notablemente fruncido, nada satisfecha con esa respuesta e incapaz de concebir una imagen mala de Emil. Cuando estaba a punto de enojarse con Yuuri, este volvió a hablar con pesadez y un poco enfadado por la actitud terca de Sala. Vaya que el calor lo ponía de malas pulgas.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Yurio, Luka y yo tuvimos que ingresar a una ciudad porque estábamos heridos? Cuando salimos nos emboscaron, se llevaron a Yuri ¿Recuerdas eso, cierto? Emil se encargó de acorralarnos y estaba junto a más personas de Jean y Celestino. Se robaron a Yuri para poder violarlo y luego comerlo, está bajo las órdenes de Jean y sabes que nada bueno puede venir de él. Sala, Emil es del clan Leroy, es un perro fiel de los Leroy lo quieras o no, el niño que ustedes conocieron ya no existe. Emil es malo y punto.

La chica quedó muda, se le escarcharon los ojitos pero apretó sus manos, soltándose despacio del agarre de Yuuri. Bajó la vista y Mickey esperó paciente a que empezara a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Todo lo que hizo fue asentir herida.

\- Está bien, comprendo - murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Después de aquello ambos Crispino salieron en silencio de la habitación. Corretearon un rato con Luka en el patio hasta que Yuri se lo llevó para que durmiera la siesta.

Ambos lobos se tiraron al pasto mirando la nada. Sala estaba echada sobre su hermano, casi laxa, sin ganas, ambos tristes. Como cuando extrañaban a Viktor.

Yuuri los vio desde una de las ventanas, sintiéndose sumamente mal por ellos y por lo que había dicho... pero últimamente su humor no era el mejor y se estresaba rápidamente. Esa era su excusa.

\- ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?

Dio un salto de la sorpresa al sentir la voz de Viktor a su lado, mirando hacia el mismo punto donde los Crispino se deprimían solos y en silencio. Yuuri frunció un poco el ceño, confundido del cómo el otro sabía lo que habían hablado.

Y como si estuvieran conectados, el Nikiforov le contestó.

\- Mickey me preguntó si era verdad que Emil nos atacó.

El japonés asintió, suspirando y sintiéndose raro con la cercanía del ruso, a pesar de que no le dirigiera la mirada y observara hacia afuera. Era por eso que no lo quería cerca, por esa pesadez y revoloteo en su estómago, no era bueno sentirlo de nuevo si casi todo estaba roto entre ellos.

Quiso dar un paso más lejos de Viktor, mas no pudo hacerlo, su propio cuerpo no lo dejó. En cambio, lo único que hizo fue abrir la ventana para dejar la brisa entrar; una vez hecho y por inercia ambos a la misma vez se apoyaron con sus antebrazos inclinándose cómodos hacia afuera.

\- Merecían saber la verdad - murmuró.

\- Sí, pero no debías ser tan crudo con ellos. Ya no son mocosos, pero tampoco comprenden del todo lo que les rodea.

El japonés se sintió más culpable con eso. Era verdad que había sido muy crudo con ellos, debió haber sido más sutil. Ahora los había hecho deprimirse.

Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo -quizá el rencor- lo hizo abrir la boca nuevamente, buscar pleito, buscar tener la razón de una manera. Volver a querer discutir con Viktor para desquitarse la culpa que era suya y solo suya.

\- Son **mis** hijos y-...

No obstante, la risa sarcástica del ruso le cortó toda palabra en su boca.

Lo miró feo y con el ceño fruncido por eso, recibiendo la mirada ofendida y una sonrisa amarga por parte del mayor que por primera vez desde que llegó lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿ **Tus** hijos?... ¿Es enserio? ¿ **Tus** hijos, Yuuri?

Fue como una estaca para el omega. El tono burlón con que el Nikiforov lo dijo, la forma hiriente, esos ojos llenos de amargura que parecía querer reírse de él.

¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole eso?

Le hirvió la sangre de una forma tan triste, que estaba a punto de levantarle la mano directa a ese rostro que parecía reírse de él.

\- Te recuerdo que también son míos, mis hijos, y los amo tanto como tú por más que los alejaste y los hiciste desconfiar de mí.

Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, y la rabia se fue tan rápido como la sorpresa llegó a él. Con sus ojos vinosos abiertos de par en par, su mano apenas elevada paralizada. Admirando que tras la malentendida "burla" no había más que dolor por parte de Viktor, al no reconocerlo como el padre.

Su corazón latió más rápido, sintiendo derretirse con esas palabras. Porque no todos podrían entender el amor que Yuuri sentía por Sala y Mickey, por sus hijos, por sus cachorros; por más que no tuvieran su sangre, él los crió, él era su mamá, él lo sabía, eran suyos y lo sentía bajo su piel y en cada fibra de su ser.

Y que Viktor dijera aquello lo embargó de un sentimiento de ¿Alivio?

.

.

.

Viktor esa noche extrañamente cenó junto a todos los demás. Por los conflictos que había tenido con Yuuri solía cenar después o antes que todos, si estaba muy deprimido simplemente no lo hacía. Los demás alfas de la casa comían en los pisos superiores, pero esta vez Leo les acompañaba.

A pesar de que la pareja no se hablara, todos notaron que la tensión que siempre se cernía entre ellos ya no estaba, o al menos ya no tan intensa. Eso animó un poco más a los gemelos que habían andado todo el día cabizbajos, se hicieron ilusiones con que quizá en un futuro cercano sus papás volvieran a ser los mismos de antes, esa pareja unida que ya ni recordaban pero que anhelaban volviera.

Otabek venía con Luka en brazos, jugando con él, haciéndole cosquillas mientras Yuri venía a su lado, con el pecho lleno de dicha al escuchar esa risa infantil.

Entraron y saludaron. Leo sonrió al ver al pequeño omega, le causaba ternura ver a alguien tan estoico como Otabek y alguien tan rudo como Yuri sonreír cuando estaban junto a su hijo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el ambiente familiar en el que se encontraban, a penas Yuri descorrió una silla, se tapó la nariz sintiendo sus tripas revolverse y su boca salivar con mal gusto.

\- ¿ _Borsch_? (*)

\- Sí... ¿Qué pasa? Creí que te gustaba, comiste la otra vez. - dijo Yuuri mientras le servía a Luka que ya se había acomodado a un lado de Mickey.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar porque salió corriendo frente a las miradas desconcertadas de todos.

Beka se disculpó y encargó a Luka con los gemelos Crispino, que parecieron mucho más alegres con la confianza del kazajo puesta sobre ellos. Subió hasta el cuarto y encontró a Yuri vomitando arrodillado en el inodoro.

\- Te acercas y te parto la cara - amenazó, avergonzado, al sentirlo entrar. No quería que lo viera de ese modo.

\- Pero Yura...

\- ¡Dije que te voy a pegar si te ac-...! - no terminó la frase porque las arcadas amargas volvieron, haciendo que botara todo lo que le quedaba en el estómago.

Se sentía mareado, con náuseas, recordar el _Borsch_ solo le provocaba más asco.

Paró tras los 15 minutos, tiró de la cadena del inodoro y se limpió, para seguido lavarse los dientes aún con es estómago resentido. Cuando volteó encontró al kazajo mirándolo sumamente preocupado, sin embargo, sabiendo que debía guardar distancia si Yuri se lo había pedido... o bueno, amenazado.

\- Cambia esa cara de tonto - dijo con el ceño fruncido, enfurruñado y totalmente avergonzado.

\- ¿No te habrás enfermado? ¿No quieres que vayamos a ver a Yuko?

\- No es nada, en serio - palmeó el pecho del kazajo, pasando de largo a arrojarse sobre la cama - pero no quiero comer, siento que lo voy a vomitar de nuevo.

Otabek lo vio por unos segundos muy cortos antes de seguirlo como el perro fiel que era. Se sentó a su lado y lo siguió mirando angustiado.

\- Hazme cariño.

Ordenó lo último, tomando la mano de Beka y dejándola sobre su rostro. Ni tonto ni perezoso el otro obedeció de inmediato a los mandatos del rubio, haciéndolo ronronear. Dentro de nada tuvo a Yuri con orejas y cola fuera, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba de forma híbrida, un bonito leopardo de las nieves moviendo su espesa cola para la fascinación del kazajo.

Le llamó un poco la atención que Yuri decidiera tomar esa forma, no lo hacía muy seguido y debía sentirse muy a gusto o cansado para hacerlo... ¿Sería normal tantos cambios repentinos en el ruso?

\- ¿En serio no comerás nada? - volvió a insistir repasando todo el pelaje suave y abundante del Plisetsky que abrió sus preciosos ojos aguamarinos y emitió un ruidito parecido a un gruñido; una negación.

En contraste a ello, fue el estómago del alfa el que gruñó. La diversión de Yuri ante ese gesto se vio reflejado en cómo movió animado su cola, riendo para sus adentros de la cara abochornada de su pareja. Chocó su nariz con la mejilla roja del kazajo y lamió la comisura de sus labios.

\- No. No quiero ir a comer... - rezongó terco.

Yuri siguió chocando su nariz con su rostro, lamiendo y empujándolo con sus patas para que fuera a cenar.

\- Noooo - volvió a reclamar, hundiéndose en el pecho del leopardo, entre ese mullido y suave lugar que le profirió calor. Yuri de esa forma era de su mismo tamaño, y Otabek lo sentía como un peluche gigante - quiero quedarme contigo.

A penas dijo eso una de las patas de Yuri lo alejó, pero seguramente estaba riendo internamente, ya que su cola seguía moviéndose de arriba a abajo, divertida con esa faceta infantil del kazajo.

Batallaron así un par de minutos, hasta que Yuri logró alejarlo y Altin se rindió al sonido de sus tripas de muy mala gana, refregando celosamente su rostro con el del omega por última vez. Volteó más de 10 veces por si Yuri lo necesitaba, pero el chico solamente lo miraba indicando claramente con sus ojos divertidos _"ya vete_ _de_ _una maldita vez"._

.

.

.

El día siguiente transcurrió rápido, las horas pasaron veloz acercándose cada vez más a las 11, donde deberían dejar la mansión e ir a cumplir labor.

Fue cuando a Yuri le bajó todo el amor. Atrapó a Otabek antes de irse, entre besos y caricias. Se dejaron caer en la cama riendo como los jóvenes enamorados que eran, como si evitaran pensar en que Otabek debía irse y probablemente no llegaría sino hasta el par de días, si es que lograba zafarse con éxito.

Entrelazaron sus manos mientras el kazajo repasaba con sus labios la espalda de Yuri, cada cicatriz, cada trozo perfecto para él, mordiendo suavemente para no hacerle daño con los colmillos que delataban su hambre. Cada vaivén de sus caderas hacían a Yuri delirar y jadear contra la almohada, mientras se sumía en un delicioso éxtasis.

Sin embargo, dentro de sí estaba preocupado. No quería estar sin Beka, quizá estaba siendo un poco egoísta o un paranoico, pero sus pensamientos a veces lo traicionaban imaginándose el peor de los casos: que Otabek no volviera. Y eso le causaba un miedo horrible.

Iba a distraerse con esos pensamientos cuando Otabek tocó su vientre por inercia.

\- Nmgh - mordió la almohada con ese toque. Como si una tormenta de emoción y excitación lo trajera a la realidad, haciéndolo sentir en el paraíso.

\- ¿Yura? - preguntó agitado, notando el cambio en el menor - ¿Todo bien? ¿Paro?

\- No, n-no, está bien - intentó mirar hacia atrás pero por la posición no pudo.

Otabek continuó haciéndolo gemir, apretando las sábanas. Cuando la sangre le hirvió, sintió las irrefenables ganas de que lo mordieran, de sentir el aliento del kazajo incrustado en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

\- Maldición, a-ahh, B-Beka, quiero darme vuelta... - chilló a duras penas.

El alfa lo ayudó en eso, acariciando sus piernas antes de entrar en él nuevamente. Pero Yuri, antes de perder la cordura, llevó la mano del kazajo al pequeño broche del collar, llamando su atención y haciendo que vaya más lento, notando de a poco lo que el rubio pedía.

Sus dedos quedaron sobre el pesado collar que Yuri siempre usaba, precisamente sobre el broche de cobre con tres pequeños rodamientos con números grabados (*)

\- 8437 - jadeó el rubio.

Otabek se detuvo mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Yuri. Apretando con su otra mano su pierna.

-¿Q-Qué...?

\- Antes de que te vayas, por favor, Beka - sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de deseo - márcame.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Mis amores estoy_ _en_ _plena crisis ;; entro a clases el lunes y no_ _quieeerooo_ _:(_**

 ** _(*)_ _Borsch_ _: ¿Recuerdan_ _que_ _Yuri lo comía_ _en_ _uno_ _de_ _los_ _capítulos_ _del_ _anime? Bueno, es_ _una sopa_ _de_ _verduras,_ _que_ _usualmente tiene raíces_ _de_ _remolacha y_ _eso_ _le dan el color rojo_ _que_ _posee :)_**

 ** _(*) Collar_ _de_ _Yuri: Los collares_ _antimarcas_ _por lo general son_ _de_ _metal grueso_ _para_ _que_ _los_ _alfas no_ _los_ _atraviesen_ _con_ _los_ _colmillos. El collar_ _de_ _Yuri tiene unos rodamientos a_ _un_ _costado,_ _en_ _un_ _broche,_ _con_ _unos números, o sea, tiene una contraseña_ _para_ _poder quitárselo. 8437 es el dígito (dato random: esa es_ _la_ _contraseña_ _de_ _mi celular_ _ajsjasj_ 😂 _)_**

 **🌷💕 _Gracias por leer preciosas preciosas!_**


	45. Pieza XLII

Irse

Otabek sintió el aire cortarse en su garganta, y la mandíbula tensarse.

Su mano seguía sobre la cerradura y su mente le gritaba girar los números. La respiración de Yuri era agitada y movía sus caderas en busca de que se moviera.

— Yura...

Pero la puerta aporreada fue lo que lo hizo salir de ese trance ante de siquiera decir palabra a la petición del rubio.

— ¡Otabek nos vamos en 20!— era Viktor.

Y a penas escuchar una tercera vez fue suficiente para cortar el ambiente de inmediato. Otabek no alcanzó a anudar y tuvo que salir de Yuri, dejando todo a medias y dejando al ruso frustrado mientras puteaba entre dientes a Viktor por joder el momento.

Plisetsky le gritó una sarta de groserías al mayor tras la puerta y este le respondió igual de infantil y orgulloso, todo por al menos dos minutos, hasta que finalmente ambos pararon.

— Yuri— de pronto la voz del kazajo a su lado llamó su atención, el chico estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y entonces notó que él también estaba algo ofuscado porque Viktor les haya interrumpido y cortado todo el rollo — no quiero marcarte todavía.

Otabek notó cómo las cejas del menor se fruncían, pero parecía titubear, casi como si se fuera a poner a llorar. Quizá había sido muy directo.

— ¿No quieres?— susurró, arrugando la nariz, tan consternado como empezando a enojarse; a segundos de hacer una pataleta por ser herido en el orgullo.

Altin suspiró, aún sintiendo su boca salivar, pero aguantándose. No es que no quisiera marcar a Yuri, la verdad era que...

— No puedo marcarte aún, Yura— se relamió los labios desviando la mirada— quiero, pero aún no... si lo hago querré quedarme pegado a ti hasta que cicatrice la mordida y tengo trabajo que hacer justo ahora, ¿Me comprendes?

Pero el ruso seguía con el ceño fruncido, un poco menos herido, pero enfadado al fin y al cabo.

— Maldito viejo calvo que se le ocurre hacer planes...— empezó a farfullar otra vez entre dientes.

— Cuando vuelva— sonrió con paciencia Beka, recostándose a su lado — ¿Te parece? Te marcaré.

Plisetsky hizo un puchero, mostrando su disgusto ante la idea, tentado a mandarlo a la mierda de no ser por esos estúpidos ojos que lo miraban casi con devoción, y vaya que le gustaban ese par de chocolates que se derretían al verlo; sentía que tenía poder sobre ese alfa. Sentía y sabía a ese hombre como suyo.

— Como sea— rezongó con los brazos cruzados, algo avergonzado y en su mente todavía insultando a Viktor.

Se dieron un baño rápido y por separado. Nada bueno podría pasar si entraban juntos, seguramente terminarían enredados otra vez y se les iría el tiempo. Además, Beka quería despedirse de Luka antes de partir.

El pequeño omega estaba combatiendo contra el sueño que lo acechaba, siendo entretenido por los gemelos que también bostezaban a ratos.

Se despidieron en las rejas de la mansión, donde Viktor le pidió a Yuko que cuidara bien de todos y la castaña prometió mantener todo en orden hasta que él volviera. Luka se abrazó al cuello de Otabek hasta el final, no tenía muy claro qué sucedía, pero sabía que no lo vería por un tiempo. Sala y Mickey besaron en la mejilla a su padre y finalmente Yuuri le sonrió mirándolo por unos segundos a los ojos; un gesto tan simple como suficiente para Viktor, podía marchar en paz con eso.

Leo puso a disposición todo su clan, todos eran mayores pero tenían experiencia. Viktor solo llevó a la mitad del suyo, intuía que con eso sería suficiente para -al menos- llevar a cabo ese plan. Los demás quedarían cuidando el recinto.

Tenía presente que para el momento en que Jean y Celestino se les plantaran de frente con innumerables perros, los suyos serían nada. Pero para eso ya estaba ideando otra estrategia que comentaría en un futuro y que requeriría de más ayuda externa.

Yuri se despidió sacudiendo su mano e hizo una rara mueca a Viktor, que solo asintió, pero que frunció el ceño indignado cuando el menor le levantó el dedo de en medio, seguido yendo rápido hacia su pareja para despedirse de él. Fue cuando cambió la cara de amargado que había tenido desde hace unos minutos y sonrió, quitándole a Luka que ya empezaba a cabecear adormilado.

— Vamos a irnos a acostar, ¿Bien? — dijo más hacia el menor que hacia su pareja, el niño asintió a medias, apoyándose en su hombro.— Ya te despediste de Beka.

El kazajo sonrió enternecido por sus omegas. Eran las cosas más bellas en el mundo a sus ojos.

— Volveré pronto— murmuró acariciando la mejilla del rubio — te lo prometo.

A Yuri se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no quería que se fuera. Agachó la cabeza mientras asentía a medias.

Se sentía un poco tonto, pero ya estaba echándolo de menos. En la mañana ya no despertaría con Otabek a su lado, mirándolo con ternura, dándole los buenos días con un beso. Ni tampoco podría engancharse a su cadera, reclamándole que no se levantara aún y que se quedara con él acurrucado entre las sábanas mientras esperaba que Mickey llegara con cara adormilada a dejar a Luka como cada mañana, metiéndose entre medio de ellos, entre risas y cosquillas.

— Claro que tienes que volver pronto— reclamó intentando parecer animado, sin mucho éxito — me aseguraré de ir a patearte al infierno si no vuelves — rió flojamente, y Beka lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Yura, no me pasará nada— le aseguró tomando su rostro, empezando a comprender el comportamiento del menor minutos atrás — solo serán unos días, te juro que no te darás ni cuenta cuando esté aquí, contigo, con Luka.

Lo besó lento, atrapando despacio y fugaz ese par de almohadas dulces, llevándose el sabor y su aliento consigo. Cuando se separaron Yuri frotó su mejilla con la contraria y Otabek chocó por última vez sus labios con su frente y la de Luka, el que ya había caído rendido al sueño.

Pero aún de ese modo el Plisetsky se sintió inquieto, más cuando las rejas se cerraron y Otabek volteó por última vez a verlo, meneando la mano. Sintió unas ganas naciendo en su pecho de gritarle que se devolviera, que no fuera, que por favor se quedara, pero cuando iba a hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde, habían desaparecido de su vista y las palabras se le murieron en la garganta. Una lástima.

.

.

.

Las semanas habían sido ajetreadas, zona tras zona y rama con rama. Jean había estado viajando de aquí a allá porque los estaba reuniendo a todos, quería juntar a todo el clan en una sola rama fuerte y poderosa, pero el tiempo se le iba muy rápido para su gusto y estaba demorando más de lo planeado. No sabía tampoco cuánto podría demorar en terminar la labor, para ese punto y con el sol en lo alto su cabeza ya no quería pensar más.

Sentado en el césped los demás lo evitaban, no querían ni cruzarse ante su líder que había estado desde hace mucho con un humor de mierda.

Celestino se estaba encargando de volver al mercado negro, intentando volver a ser la potencia que alguna vez fue. Iba por separado de Jean por el momento, al igual que Emil; quien cumplía tareas de ambos líderes, algunas fáciles, otras pesadas.

Sin duda era el que se llevaba el trabajo más pesado (junto a Isabella, por ser ambos las manos derechas de Leroy). Si había algún negocio él debía hacerse cargo de los cabos sueltos en el mercado, si Leroy lo mandaba a buscar a más gente del clan para que se reuniera en común él debía viajar días y aveces hasta sin comida, hasta si Celestino le pedía dejar en cinta algunas de sus alfas lobas... lo hacía. Era para lo que lo habían intercambiado, era para lo que servía, para lo que en ese mismo segundo estaba respirando, viviendo.

Isabella empezaba a temer, cada vez que Jean se la llevaba por las noches y en sus ojos se reflejaba la rabia en pleno éxtasis, peligrosa, imponente, agresiva y amenazante con poder llegar a hacerle algo a la muchacha. Ya no quería estar en ese lugar, le dolía a infiernos la espalda, sus genitales, las mordidas de Jean, las manos apretándola bruscamente, ya no quería estar más en ese lugar. Sentía que se volvería loca.

En uno de sus tantos mandatos llegó al mercado negro, logrando intercambiar la comida con la que tenía que pasar la semana por pastillas anticonceptivas. Si no fuera por ese trueque, ella sabía que ya estaría en cinta. Leroy parecía no darse cuenta, tan inmerso en sus planes que ignoraba el hecho de que la chica jamás quedaba preñada por más que anudara dentro suyo.

No se animaba a escapar, sentía que sería imposible, en pleno verano no había forma de que su olor se camuflara con el ambiente y en cuanto su líder se diera cuenta no tardaría en buscarla y hacerla volver. Lo peor es que sabía que no la mataría, sino que se embelesaría y divertiría torturándola. Momentos así pensaba que debió haberse ido junto a Otabek, cuando le ofrecieron cambiar de rama, cuando años después se enteró que el chico por fin había logrado huir con otra chica del clan.

Iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, estaba encargada de recibir una información para Jean en el punto de control en Lambda. Eso, hasta que una discusión llamó su atención, un poco imperceptible, pero notoria para ella.

La mera curiosidad la hizo pararse cerca de los árboles de ese lugar, y hacerse la tonta, escuchando a ambas personas.

— Cómo pudiste hacer eso— la voz del hombre, más viejo y enrabiada se escuchó frustrada— irán tras él, lo pueden matar...

— Lo sé, lo sé, por eso vine a decírtelo— la otras voz femenina sonaba algo complicada, en un punto flexible entre la culpa y la preocupación tras un tono duro — si no se lo decía iba a tomarla contra mi familia...

— ¿No pudiste decirle alguna mentira?

— ¡Lo iba a saber de todos modos!

— Carajo... por eso me separé de ti.

— Ese no es el punto... y fui yo quien se separó de ti.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que el anciano volvió a hablar.

— No te lo dejaré pasar, Lilia, ese cadete va a ir tras mi nieto, mi único nieto, y si dices que está tan demente quizá hasta de qué cosas sea capaz de hacer.— su voz de pronto pareció más preocupada, más aterciopelada pero sin dejar esa rudez— Vitya...

— Si Viktor le da a Seung lo que quiere, quizá pueda zafarse, debe ser inteligente, tiene que-...

— Maldita sea, Lilia— bajó más la voz, precavido — hay tres omegas en ese lugar, todos con vínculos, están siendo protegidos, uno hasta es la pareja de la mano derecha de Viktor... ¿Sabes cuántos problemas ya tuvieron por los Leroy? ese pobre omega ha sido acosado por todos y ahora que por fin está en paz junto a su alfa vienes con esto... ¿Te imaginas siquiera si es él a quien ese loco busca? ¿O quizá ese pequeño niño?

— Es imposible que sea un niño, está buscando a alguien de más edad.

— ¡Al diablo con eso! Ese no es punto, Lilia, ese omega es la pareja del chico Altin, el mejor amigo de Vitya.

Afilar la audición entre tanto barullo le estaba costando, pero Isabella tragó en seco cuando escuchó ese apellido nítidamente. Supo que no estaba escuchando información cualquiera desde el principio, desde que escuchó que se hablaba de Nikiforov.

— ... Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Pero aún tienen algo de tiempo, debes avisarle a Viktor, Seung se demorará en llegar porque no puede ir sol-...

— ¡Isa!— la chica llegó a dar un brinco al escuchar su nombre.

Yakov y Lilia voltearon cautelosos de la pelinegra que se hallaba varada a un par de metros. Pero intentó disimular y no los miró, siguió caminando hacia donde dos alfas más, sus compañeros, la llamaban para partir nuevamente con su clan. Ambos ancianos la miraron hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, continuando con su discusión, pero ya nada audible para Yang.

El viaje de vuelta duró tres días, en los cuales la chica no se pudo quitar la conversación que había espiado de la mente. Demasiada coincidencia justo cuando quería echarse a morir, ¿Sería algo así como una señal? Siguió divagando hasta que llegaron. Sus otros compañeros soltaron todo lo que habían recolectado, pero ninguno notificó que Yuri Plisetsky ya se encontraba entre los muros de la mansión Nikiforov, y ella lo notó.

Cuando dio su parte de la información sintió un nudo en su garganta, algo que no la dejó hablar correctamente; las palabras se le estancaban y las ideas se le enredaban. Jean la miró serio cuando dijo terminar.

— ¿Solo eso?

Ella asintió, tensa. Y el chico ensanchó la mirada, poniéndola algo inquieta, intentando sostenerle los ojos para no delatarse.

No podía decirlo, no iba a hacerlo. Su mente y corazón le gritaban no hacerlo, no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero lo presentía. Algo podía hacer con esa información, algo que podría beneficiarla y paralelo a ello, poner en desventaja al clan.

Entrelazó sus manos tras suyo, apretando sus dedos nerviosa, ansiosa a que acabara el interrogatorio y pudiera volver a respirar en calma. Que Jean le creyera, que siguiera recolectando sus animales como si de manzanitas botadas bajo un árbol se trataran, que siguiera pensando que mientras más gente más rápido podrían deshacerse de Viktor, que se demorara buscando a sus perros, que le siguiera dando tiempo, tiempo suficiente para saber cómo utilizar esa información. Que Jean diera ignorante cabida a su salvación.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Lo estoy. Nadie sabía más de Viktor, los chicos también te lo dijeron— subió y bajó los hombros, sus compañeros asintieron tenuemente, apoyándola.

Leroy asintió también, despacio, cruzándose de brazos, examinándola por última vez antes de quitarle los ojos de encima de una última jodida vez por todas.

— Como sea, ya váyanse de aquí antes de que se queden sin comida para la noche— amenazó.

Isabella obedeció junto a los demás, mezclándose con la masa que cada vez se volvía más densa y abundante. Una vez estuvo algo más lejos se dejó caer en el césped largo y disparejo, suspirando, procesando la información una vez más. Era hora de irse de ese lugar.

.

.

.

 ** _Hola!_**

Ya viene siendo hora de que el fluff se vaya bien a la mierda y empiece el drama, los problemas, la violencia, lo bueno (? las cosas como son 3:)

Y Beka es la próxima víctimac;

 ** _Gracias por leer!!_**


	46. Pieza XLIII

_**Sangre**_

Otabek sintió su estómago gruñir y Viktor lo miró curioso.

Estaban descansando antes de volver a partir y si seguían así, la subsiguiente noche ya habrían llegado a la torre en Kappa.

— ¿Cenaste antes de irnos? — preguntó el peliplata.

Entonces el kazajo recordó que había estado pasando el rato con Yuri y se olvidó de hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza y Viktor frunció el ceño.

— Yuuri dejó comida en la olla, ¿Tampoco revisaste ahí?

— ¿Qué? ¿No cenaron juntos? — preguntó confundido.

— Ayer a los alfas nos tocaba ración del venado que habíamos guardado... entonces supongo que no comiste nada — concluyó algo preocupado.

Al kazajo le salivó la boca al pensar en carne, pero le intentó restar importancia mientras tragaba. Movió su mano como si no importara y respondió.

— Luego comeré cuando vengamos de vuelta, no es tan importante.

Tras eso Viktor fue llamado para que explicara mejor el plan a algunos alfas que no habían comprendido bien. Dejó solo a Altin un rato, el chico cerró sus ojos unos segundos sintiendo la tripa sonarle, ignorándola por segunda vez.

Creyó que no era de mucha importancia si era tan solo unos días en los que no comería.

Se olvidó por completo del tema unos minutos luego, cuando volvieron a partir.

Al igual que se había olvidado de que si bien no había cenado... tampoco había devorado trozo de carne desde hacía más de un mes.

.

.

.

La base de Kappa era, en síntesis, extensa y tenebrosa. Sus cuatro paredes frías y de roca sólida, cuatro metros y un aura de penumbra le daban un carácter imponente que marcaba su poderío; razón por la cual Viktor muchas veces había retrocedido a invadirla para saquear su abastecimiento y crear una revuelta que finalmente terminaría en motín para muchos alfas enclaustrados.

Desde las afueras se podían escuchar los gruñidos y ladridos, el sonido de los firmes barrotes siendo zamarreados con ira. No se escuchaban balazos de los cadetes, mucho menos sus voces, tampoco se veían paseándose por lo alto de las torres de vigilancias y sus pasillos de en frente. Otabek notó eso, pero a pesar de que la duda se instaurara en su cabeza prosiguió a dar el siguiente paso para poder ingresar.

Se suponía que los muros de Kappa abarcaban a lo mínimo 2 metros más bajo tierra, así que una excavación no era opción, aquello solo les había funcionado con las bases de enclaustramiento con menos ingresos y seguridad, esas a las que los Escuadrones de las ciudades no les importaba por estar demasiado viejas y por tener cadetes de avanzada edad que ya no servirían una vez que jubilaran. Podía sonar cruel, pero era cierto, era un hecho al menos para los betas: un anciano como cadete que está pronto a atrofiarse ya no sirve para proteger, razón por la cual era mandado a una tarea casi suicida donde su partida no causaría mayor revuelo. Y era una suerte cuando podían volver a la ciudad con los años necesarios para morir en paz por los días que le quedaran en el calor de su hogar.

Las grandes puertas de madera firme no les dieron mucho aliento, así que se separaron y entre las sombras de esa noche nublada rodearon el recinto. Otabek quedó en el segundo grupo a cargo de la parte posterior, Viktor había quedado al frente con otros más, mientras, Leo vigilaba a los encargados que estaban con el vehículo; no podían dejarlos solos, no eran de fiar. Era difícil encontrar gasolina y no podían arriesgarse a que cualquier perro pudiera aprovecharse y largarse con el transporte que se supone llevaría la comida de vuelta.

Les llevó no más de dos minutos rodear el lugar y a lo lejos (con una vista aguda) Altin reconoció a una persona con el uniforme de cadete. Era una chica, alta y con una escopeta al hombro, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos observando hacia adentro a los alfas que seguían armando alboroto. A los metros, un poco más allá, otro cadete hacía guardia pero parecía adormilado y bostezaba a cada rato aburrido del panorama, también con una escopeta colgada en la espalda.

¿Dónde estarían los demás vigilantes? aquello lo estaba mosqueando, pero tuvo que volver a la entrada y dar cuentas a Viktor de lo que había visto. De esa forma, la parte frontal se convirtió en el acceso más rápido.

— ¿Botar la puerta? — preguntó a pesar de recién haberlo escuchado de la boca del lobo, creía haber oído mal y deseaba haberlo hecho. Era una pésima idea si se suponía que debían ingresar de forma cautelosa y "sigilosa"... luego de haber hecho eso quizá podrían armar escándalo pero antes no, se arriesgaban a mucho.

— ¿Ves otra entrada? — interrogó de vuelta alzando la ceja, Leo también miraba a Viktor como si fuera un loco, no sabía mucho acerca de motines, pero sentía que era exponerse.

— No, pero siento que no es una buena idea...

— No habían puertas traseras, ¿verdad? — preguntó Leo, cruzado de brazos.

— No, solo muro... — pareció meditar un momento, y volvió a dirigirse a Viktor — ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

— Tiene que funcionar — afirmó volteándose — dijiste que habían dos cadetes en vigilancia y están por la parte trasera hacia el bosque, donde es más probable que haya movimiento, no se deberían ni esperar que viniese gente por delante donde el territorio es más amplio. Son confiados. Además, mira la puerta, solo es madera, podemos tumbarla, solo necesitamos tiempo.

Fue el momento cuando Otabek sintió la mirada sobre sí ante esa última frase, tanto de Viktor como de Leo. Comprendió de inmediato y suspiró. La traición.

— ¿Soy ese "tiempo", cierto?

— Es una tarea importante, Otabek, en tus manos est-...

— Ni intentes adornarlo, Viktor — frunció el ceño aunque quería reír por el intento del otro de ponerse serio en plan de convencerlo — entiendo que seré la carnada.

Y a pesar de todo, aceptó el mandato de su líder, después de todo no iría solo, un grupo más lo acompañaría.

Así, veinte alfas corrieron por la parte boscosa hacia el final nuevamente. Y fue cuando la chica volvía de la esquina lateral hacia el otro lado cuando el momento llegó.

Empezaron a gruñir lo bastante audible. Uno de los chacales fue el primero en lanzarse sobre otro, colmándolo y empezando a ladrar, rasguñando a zarpazos controlados para no matarse realmente. Otabek sintió que por el lomo un tigre le mordía lo suficientemente fuerte pero no tan doloroso, disparando su pulso y sabiendo que ya era hora de hacer el suficiente tiempo para Viktor y Leo.

La chica de la torre fue la primera en espabilar, notando la presencia de alfas gritó en vano que se detuvieran y se mantuvieran alejados. Le pegó con la culata de la escopeta al otro chico que al parecer ya se había dormido sentado en una vieja silla, enojada le gritó algo. Pareció también dar unas órdenes hacia abajo, algo así como que subieran a ayudarle, o eso fue lo que entendió Otabek.

El primer disparo fue del chico que acababa de despertar, parecía tenso con sus presencias. Se veía demasiado joven y seguramente era un recién ingresado a la milicia. La bala no le llegó a nadie, dio en el césped, pero fue incentivo suficiente para que la supuesta carnada que eran despejaran sentidos y salieran un poco de su papel para mantenerse atentos al creciente peligro.

Otros dos cadetes más aparecieron en la torre apuntando con el cañón fijo en ellos, entonces tuvieron que echar a correr por separado.

El chillido de uno hizo voltear a Otabek alertado, no importaba si ahora eran los suficientes, cada vida valía dentro del clan en la situación que los envolvía generalmente.

Era un coyote. La bala le había atravesado la zona de la columna baja y el esfuerzo sobrehumano de arrastrarse para salvarse fue en vano porque treinta segundos fueron los suficientes para que otro disparo le atravesara el estómago y lo dejara tumbado, jadeando, llevándolo por un desvío seguro a la muerte.

Altin no lo pudo evitar, sintió un deje de tristeza. En su chillido lo había reconocido, era uno de los más antiguos, uno de los fieles.

Qué lástima. La primera baja y había estado bajo su mando.

Un golpe amortiguado pero fuerte se escuchó desde donde estaban, parando el fuego de los cadetes que voltearon alertados y confundidos. Ventaja y tiempo perfecto para poder llegar al otro lado. Viktor y los demás ya estaban forzando la puerta a fuerza bruta.

El bullicio dentro del lugar se hizo más escandaloso, ladridos, gritos, barrotes agitándose, uno que otro disparo al aire. Otro golpe amortiguado hizo eco y a la torre empezaron a subir más cadetes con semblante asustado, otros frenéticos. Finalmente el sonido de una explosión sembró el caos, cuando la gruesa visagra de metal se desencajó de la roca, haciendo caer la mitad de la puerta de madera con varias de sus tablas rotas por la presión que habían hecho para botarla.

Otabek llegó a tiempo justo para notar que no habían podido botarla por completo, solo la mitad. Lo sabía, era muy pesada. Pero bueno, algo era algo.

No obstante, su postura cambió por completo cuando al ingresar vio las casetas en semi-círculos, en filas, unas más altas que otras, con escaleras de roca pegadas al muro recorriendo hasta lo más alto. Una fortaleza sólida, como un semi-coliseo gigante en el cual ellos eran los gladiadores puestos a prueba, solo que esta vez serían ejecutados a plomo por los mismos espectadores que apuntaban listos, en posición desde las escaleras.

Mierda. Ya decía él que tanto descuido en la vigilancia era sospechoso. Por dentro tenían un orden establecido y una estrategia fuerte.

Hasta las celdas de los alfas estaban en lo bajo para poder tener plena vista, pleno poder desde lo alto. Como si ellos mismos se establecieran a la fuerza sobre la pirámide jerárquica. Una pena, puesto que no era así. Jamás lo sería con semejantes bestias.

Varios empezaron a correr de los cadetes que en desde arriba se reunían a disparar. Caminos de tierra carmesí no tardaron en escurrirse en el suelo. Muchos optaron desesperados ir escalando hacia arriba pero varios quedaron en el círculo escondiéndose de los disparos, acorralados en huecos entre las casetas y contrariados buscando el almacén de las despensas.

Cuando algunos betas fueron atrapados, el kazajo aún acelerado pensó que todavía tenían una opción de poder zafarse de esta.

Pero no lo podía negar: sentía algo de miedo.

¿Quién mierda había diseñado esa base? jamás había visto una con tal arquitectura, y estaba seguro de que no había sido el único que al entrar había quedado estupefacto.

Cuando el leopardo que iba corriendo a unos metros de él cayó, sintió un peso en su pecho y con el frenesí, la adrenalina, el miedo, el olor a muerte y los sentidos alborotados, se obligó a tumbarse tras un muro bajo que hacía de separación entre dos casetas.

Vio al leopardo a unos metros tirado nuevamente y su mente le recordó de inmediato a su omega.

 _"Yuri..."_

El sonido ensordecedor tras un gatillo presionado hizo eco en sus oídos, y un dolor punzante y acalorado en su cuerpo hicieron despertar su consciencia, ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan ido?

Quizá era porque desde que llegaron un mal sabor se le situó en la boca.

Sintió un retorcijón en las tripas desagradable. El olor lo mareaba y sentía su mandíbula salivar.

 _"La carne"_ , pensó. No había comido carne. Su cuerpo se la estaba pidiendo, nublando su mente. Necesitaba comer.

— ¡Las jaulas! — sintió el grito desaforado de Viktor — ¡Abránles las jaulas!

La última carta, la última opción en la cual confiar. Debían fiarse del desconocido.

La voz del ruso logró traerlo un poco a la situación en la que se habían metido.

Removiendo los cuerpos de algunos cadetes e híbridos, arriesgándose a recibir un balazo desde lo alto, algunos encontraron las llaves en los bolsillos de quienes vestían de verde. Y aunque algunos cayeron en el intento, el relevo los tomaron los más arriesgados que se acercaron a la jaula de los que gritaban con hambre y daban mordidas al aire. Con manos temblorosas probaron algunas llaves y de inmediato dieron en el clavo con unos cuantos barrotes que cedieron con su cerradura y se descorrieron soltando a los animales que salieron como si los hubieran configurado para destrozar a quienes se les cruzase por delante.

Muertos de hambre. De venganza también.

Viktor se permitió suspirar con algo de alivio al ver que los más atrevidos se unían a colaborar, corriendo por las escaleras, resistiéndose a los balazos hasta llegar a quienes los habían encerrado. Pero hubieron otros que huyeron, aprovechando el momento de pánico del lugar, y otros que en su ceguera y su estómago vacío no dudaron en atacar a los mismos de su especie que los habían liberado, en una lucha canibalista.

Otabek no se salvó de esos últimos.

El chico que acababa de abrir una de las celdas tuvo como recompensa un bello leopardo nublado mordiendo su brazo de por sí ya manchado en sangre. Agresivo, hambriento de poder tener algo en la boca que masticar y poder llenar el vacío en su estómago.

Pero el dolor no era normal, era uno mucho más punzante que de pronto desesperó a Otabek porque sintió su brazo hecho trizas, como si la carne la tuviera ardiendo desde dentro.

Tomó a su híbrido pero no reprimió el rugido doloroso que nació en su garganta. Un zarpazo certero en la cara no fue suficiente para alejar al felino que lo desesperaba.

En la misma posición en la que se hallaban se abalanzó sobre el leopardo y le clavó la mandíbula en la espalda para que lo soltara. Y una vez que se separaron, Otabek pudo ver bien al inquilino, con su misma sangre goteando por la comisura de su hocico y los colmillos que le mostraba amenazante manchados de carmesí.

El corazón se le aceleró. Era su vida o la del otro. Y no iba a regalar la suya, claro está.

La pata le ardía a horrores, e ignorando los balazos, empujó nuevamente al alfa, con una rabia no común en él, algo extraño naciendo en su estómago, como si se hubiera estado reprimiendo todo ese tiempo una ira inmensa. El otro intentó resistirse, intentó zafarse, intentar probar bocado una vez más. La pantera pudo verlo bien, el miedo, la agresividad y el hambre dilatados en las pupilas del leopardo.

Y le encajó finalmente la mandíbula en la garganta, terminando por perforársela y arrancándole la vida. Sintió la sangre mancharle la boca con un gusto que le revolvió la tripa de forma extraña, que lo hizo salivar de forma que lo tentó. Se quedó así por unos largos segundos, titubeante, hasta que despacio y pareciendo no querer hacerlo, soltó el cuerpo.

 _"Eres muy humano, Beka, eso te hace fuerte."_

Cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación, muchos cadetes habían muerto, pero eran mucho más los alfas. Seguían luchando por ganar, se tenían fe.

Ya habían dado con la despensa de la comida y la estaban saqueando tan fugaz como la tiraban al vehículo para largarse de una vez por todas de ahí.

Se quedó estático en su lugar. Ya no era posible que le llegara un balazo porque los betas desesperados estaban ocupados de encargarse de los alfas que los acechaban subiendo hacia las torres más altas.

Tenía las manos manchadas de carmín, miraba con ojos temblorosos a lo que quedó de sus compañeros. Su brazo destrozado por una bala atravesada y la mordida hacía que no pudiera mover ni sus dedos.

Pero eso no era lo que más tenía presente en ese instante.

 _"Eres muy humano Beka"_

Entre el barullo y el montón de cadáveres, por primera vez temió. Pero no el miedo que sintió al ver el caos, ese miedo ya lo había sentido un millar de veces.

Sintió miedo de la sangre, aquella misma que llenó su boca tras tener el cuello de ese alfa entre sus fauces, aquella con un sabor metálico, espesa y afirmando su pertenencia a su misma especie en la cima de la pirámide.

Miedo de tener esa ira prepotente que había estallado hace unos minutos dentro suyo. Esa rabia incontenible.

Su estómago le estaba pidiendo su dotación de carne, y él no la había comido.

 _"... muy humano..."_

¿Qué era ser humano, exactamente?

Sintió miedo de su repentina débil voluntad a soltar el cuello de ese leopardo. De flaquear y por un segundo pensar en apretar un poco más la carne y tragarla. Miedo de hacer canibalismo.

Miedo de comer carne.

Miedo porque si flaqueó por el hambre con un alfa, con mayor razón pudo haber destrozado la piel de un omega. Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

Miedo de su posición en la pirámide. Animal salvaje, carnívoro y ****alfa****.

* * *

 _ ** **Hola!****_

 _ ** **Tanto tiempo bebés bellos. Sé que tardé un mes, lo sé, pero subestimé este último año escolar y pues terminó siendo mucho más turbulento de lo que pensé ;(****_

❣ _ ** **Como verán, ya se acabó todo lo tierno y ahora se viene el drama, esta vez Beka será nuestro foco.****_

 _ ** **Gracias por esperar, gracias por leer, las amo!****_


	47. Pieza XLIV

**_Mansión_**

Fue en la tercera tarde de verano tras la partida de Viktor Nikiforov y su clan cuando Seung dio con la mansión.

Yuko tuvo que dar la cara y no le permitió a nadie salir del lugar mucho menos al reconocer a hombres con armas; _"betas"_ , supo de inmediato. Cadetes, exactamente. Podrían pasar años y no olvidaría a quienes le quitaron a su padre y esposo en uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos en motines. Los odiaba con su alma y corazón y no se contuvo a ser hostil.

— Largo.

Pero el rostro del hombre frente a ella permaneció inmutable y no retrocedió ni un solo milímetro tras las altas rejas color negro.

— Soy el Sargento Mayor del Escuadrón de la ex ciudad Gamma y ahora en la ciudad Delta, Seung Gil Lee. Quiero hablar con Viktor Nikiforov.

— No me importa quién seas, he dicho largo— volvió a espetar apretando los puños.

Su corazón corría como loco y sentía la sangre en el rostro. Una mezcla de náuseas, miedo y rabia le hacía mal sabor en la boca. Yuko tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los alfas a las espaldas de la mujer empezaron a asomarse, no sabiendo bien lo que sucedía pero asumiendo que nada bueno si en teoría los cadetes no interrumpían terreno salvaje a menos que los animales habitantes allí hubieran creado disturbios a niveles relevantes, hubiera alguna demanda con ellos, una investigación que llevar a cabo, etc. Situaciones para nada probables si se suponía que la mansión se situaba en medio de una zona aislada entre montañas, bosque y tierras sin dueño legal, además, ellos no se habían metido con nadie si ni siquiera tenían "vecinos".

Betas no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Ni siquiera los cazadores furtivos se aventurarían a esos parajes solitarios a menos que buscaran su propio desvío seguro a la muerte.

Por ello, y siendo el enemigo natural de alfas y omegas, el clan no quiso dejar sola a Yuko en la entrada. Ya no era cuestión de solidaridad, compañerismo o moral: era lealtad a su biología y carácter animal, era el resentimiento en común a quienes los trataban como seres inferiores.

— Mira, si no me traes a Viktor Nikiforov — Seung no desechó su estoicismo — las cosas tendrán que ponerse feas. Hay asuntos que quiero discutir con él y te conviene obedecer por las buenas.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

— No es asunto tuyo, chica...

Yuri estaba en uno de los pisos superiores, había estado tomando la siesta junto a Luka en el cuarto de Otabek y despertó por los gruñidos que se colaban por el ventanal. Al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna discusión entre algunos de los alfas del clan y que Yuko se encargaría de regañarlos como lo había estado haciendo, pero una vez escuchó gritos y los ladridos de más hombres, se puso de pie despacio. Miró de reojo a Luka que babeaba acurrucado contra la almohada de Otabek.

En primera instancia se asomó de manera prudente, pero la multitud de cosas que tenía acumulada Viktor en el balcón contiguo no le dejó ver hacia la entrada; desde sillas viejas, algunas pilas de mantas, algunas reservas de galones de gas para la cocina, leña para la chimenea, cajas de utensilios y cuanta cosa más. Otabek le había dicho que siempre almacenaban varios ahí porque así no mezclaban mucha cosa en los almacenes del primer piso con la comida, o en el sótano donde se podían pudrir con la humedad. Y como esa habitación era la más pequeña de la mansión, era útil para guardar cosas de ese estilo.

Maldijo entre dientes y se inclinó un poco más desde la baranda para poder tener una mejor visión de lo que ocurría. La curiosidad a veces podía ser una de sus más grandes falencias, y casi se deja llevar por ella de no ser porque reconoció el uniforme de un grupo numeroso de cadetes en la entrada, ¿qué mierda hacían betas ahí?

Decidió vigilar la situación desde su posición, un poco nervioso por quienes en el fondo le importaban y ahora estaban exponiéndose ahí (como Yuko), pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Luka solo. Además, los Crispino también tomaban siesta en la habitación al otro lado de la misma planta y podría ser riesgoso dejar a todos solos.

— ¡Les estoy diciendo que se vayan, no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

Un disparo al cielo hizo presión en la tensión horrible que se estaba creando. Yuko se maldijo mentalmente por sentir una punzada de miedo, pero ya no podía retroceder.

— Mira, puta de mierda, quiero ver a Nikiforov ahora mismo.

La castaña iba a responder cuando otra voz, más melodiosa y calmada se alzó para interrumpirla.

— Viktor no está aquí. — se trataba de Yuuri Katsuki — está haciendo un trueque de alimentos en la zona fronteriza entre Sigma y Tau. — mintió.

El silencio se hizo espeso, y Seung lo estudió con la mirada. Yuuri sintió esos ojos marrones (casi grises) sobre sí, estudiándolo con precaución.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Yuuri Katsuki, soy su pareja.

— ¿Entonces quién es ella?

Yuko miró a Yuuri con el ceño fruncido, desconfiada en un 100%, pero tenía la sangre hirviendo y el alma enojada, por lo que el Katsuki supo que si no quería que la impulsividad y el odio de Yuko para con los betas empeorara la situación, debía intervenir él. Y, de alguna forma, se sintió resguardado por quienes gruñían a sus espaldas (como hacía mucho no sentía).

— Ella está a cargo temporalmente de nuestro clan, es colega de Viktor — vaciló unos segundos en preguntar — ¿P-Puedo saber qué buscan con mi alfa?

— Yuuri, no... — intentó advertir la chica, pero el azabache no le hizo caso.

— Acércate un poco más y podremos discutirlo — propuso el hombre, no queriendo exponer lo que buscaba ante todos esos perros y gatos rabiosos que protegían la espalda del chico que al parecer era más cooperativo que la muchacha malas pulgas.

— No lo hagas, Yuuri — volvió a advertir Yuko, tomando su muñeca.

— Está bien, no va a pasar nada — la tranquilizó sobreponiendo su mano en la contraria, de a poco haciendo ceder su agarre.

A pesar de que en su interior tuviera inseguridad, sus pasos hacia la reja fueron seguros, así rompiendo los casi dos metros que los separaban. Una vez allí, el hombre que dijo llamarse Seung Gil Lee, le pareció más alto, más imponente y de alguna forma más peligroso.

Pero eso no fue exactamente lo que hizo que Yuuri se detuviera en seco, a centímetros de la reja. Vio a unos específicos cadetes moverse inquietos.

Seung habló en tono monótono.

— Me dijeron que Viktor estaba buscando la piel de un leopardo de las nieves.— fue lo bastante claro para que el japonés lo escuchara, pero lo bastante sutil para que los demás no.

Sus oídos recibieron el mensaje, mas su cuerpo quedó paralizado. Las miradas de ciertos "cadetes se posaron exquisitamente sobre él y Yuuri sintió que a pesar de tomar inhibidores para su olor, ellos lo olían. Porque no eran todos betas, también habían alfas.

Retrocedió dos pasos y cayó al suelo cuando uno se descontroló y azotó la reja en vano, estirando su mano a unos centímetros para poder agarrarlo. Seung no dijo nada, no parecía muy sorprendido. Seung lo sabía.

Los alfas del clan se acercaron de inmediato a la reja y le ladraron al supuesto cadete para que se alejara. Yuko, igual de sorprendida que Yuuri, lo ayudó a pararse.

Algunos cadetes miraron con miedo al hombre que antes había estado entre ellos y ahora salivaba como enfermo hacia el chico. Al parecer, tampoco sabían que entre ellos habían alfas, puesto que lo apuntaron con el cañón de sus escopetas mientras se alejaban con pánico, no obstante, no dispararon y miraban a Seung en busca de alguna respuesta o señal.

El único que ni se inmutó fue él, por supuesto, que siguió mirando a Yuuri fijamente. Una vez que sus miradas volvieron a chocar, un escalofrío miedoso recorrió la espina dorsal del omega.

Seung tuvo un presentimiento, un deje de esperanza y sospecha de ese tal Yuuri Katsuki.

— ¿Qué eres? — preguntó

Yuuri tragó en seco y dudó unos segundos.

— O-omega...

— Qué animal. Transfórmate — ordenó.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¡Transfórmate, dije! — exclamó.

La mente del mayor se llenó de adrenalina, porque como ese tembloroso chico fuera su ansiada piel... Oh, Dios, lo despellejaría ahí mismo.

— N-No soy lo que buscas — negó con la cabeza — no hay nada aquí de lo que buscas.

— ¡Ahora! — Amenazó con un grito que bien podría haberse confundido con un rugido de no ser por su constitución. Tomó la escopeta que reposaba en su hombro y apuntó directo el cañón al Katsuki.

El supuesto cadete alfa seguía ladrando y babeando, los otros camuflados se aguantaban las ganas tapándose la boca, sintiendo un mareo placentero por primera vez estar en presencia de un omega. Los demás betas seguían igual de asustados y apuntaban sin disparar al animal.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y no le quedó de otra. Dentro de sí deseó fervientemente que a Yuri no se le ocurriera salir. No quiso voltear a la mansión porque podría parecer sospechoso. Y, de ese modo, tuvo que obedecer presionado por el arma apuntándolo a pocos centímetros.

Sus orejas triangulares y felpudas fueron las primeras en asomarse en su cabeza, por poco esperanzando a Seung. Hasta que salió su cola no tan extensa, abundante y completamente blanca fue cuando el hombre empezó a descomponerse; acción que se reflejó en su rostro decepcionado.

Un zorro ártico pequeño, blanco como la nieve, de pelaje abundante, patas algo cortas y ojos carmesí. Claramente no era un leopardo de las nieves.

— Ya ves, te lo dijo, no está aquí lo que sea que busques.— dijo Yuko.

— ¿Entonces no está aquí? — no obstante, Seung volvió a dirigirse a Yuuri.

El japonés tomó nuevamente su forma humana y se puso de pie tembloroso e incómodo con las miradas de los alfas sobre sí.

— No. Se extinguieron, todos lo saben. Pídenos a cada uno transformarnos y será en vano, acá no está lo que buscas y seguramente jamás lo encuentres. Ahora, por favor, te pido que te vayas — pidió, apuntando con la mirada al alfa que lo acompañaba — no queremos problemas y si insistes con Viktor, lo siento, nosotros no sabemos cuándo llega — tragó saliva, estaba mintiendo, pero meditó la frase unos segundos antes de decirla, como si temiera que así fuera — si es que fuera a llegar, claro, y no muere...

Seung de pronto pareció abatido. El viaje hasta el momento había sido en vano y eso lo enrabiaba, ¿Cómo mierda es que terminaría todo ahí sin pista alguna?

Yuuri le sostenía la mirada junto a Yuko y tenía unas ganas horribles de apretar el gatillo ahí y ahora solo para descargar su furia. Pero tenía en cuenta que sería en vano y provocaría dificultades que no le beneficiarían en nada.

 _"No están extintos"_ se dijo mentalmente _"no están extintos"._

Estaba seguro de lo que había visto meses atrás, en aquel riachuelo. No era la luz que lo había engañado, como se había burlado Pichit, mucho menos un gato ordinario y casual.

 _"La piel más hermosa. El abrigo más costoso. La piel del asesino en honor a nuestro hijo. La piel de la bestia símbolo de una venganza digna"._

— Vete— volvió a espetar Yuuri, pareciendo más cansado.

Seung levantó el cañón de la escopeta nuevamente y disparó.

Katsuki un salto en su lugar y Yuko enterró sus uñas en su brazo por el impacto repentino.

Le había disparado al alfa a su lado que no había dejado de babear. Los cadetes miraron a Seung sorprendidos, pero inevitablemente más calmados sin la compañía de ese animal rabioso. Los hombres de Viktor se calmaron un poco y retrocedieron de a poco sin dejar de mostrarles los colmillos al beta.

 _"La piel más hermosa"_ repitió su cabeza, sumida en la derrota momentánea y la sed de la revancha.

Miró al animal desangrarse unos segundos. Nadie dijo nada en el silencio que se plantó.

Sus pies con las botas de combate de su traje se removieron haciendo sonar las piedrecillas bajo las suelas. Le dirigió una mirada sombría a Yuuri y a Yuko, dispuesto a marcharse.

Su boca se abrió e iba a dictar la retirada. Iba... porque no alcanzó ni a formular la palabra cuando de reojo su aguda vista vio a alguien desde la lejanía.

Un chico, en los balcones superiores de la mansión sólida.

Su corazón se detuvo, al igual que por unos segundos el aire raspando su garganta.

Los cabellos dorados revolotearon en el aire sofocante y el sol pareció burlarse de él mientras iluminaba su rostro blanco de ojos aguamarinos. Lo estaba mirando. Los había estado mirando todo ese tiempo aferrado a la baranda del ventanal.

 _"La más suave y blanca piel del asesino"._

Sus botas dieron vuelta nuevamente. Ahí estaba.

Suspiró. Era él.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba aferrado a la baranda caliente por los rayos del sol. Había estado apretando de ella con sus nudillos blancos cada vez que veía que uno de los hombres levantaba el arma contra el Katsuki y Yuko. Estaba totalmente consternado al ver que un alfa quisiera atacar a uno de su especie más que a un beta que lo acompañaba. No escuchaba casi nada, así que no sabía lo que sucedía.

Tras unos segundos notó que el cabecilla de los cadetes miraba hacia Yuuri... pero tan pronto como este último volteó en su dirección, notó que él mismo era el punto de atención y eso lo incomodó, le dio un mal presentimiento.

— Q-Qué...

Vio cuando Seung por tercera vez levantó el cañón, con su ceño fruncido y cerrando su ojo izquierdo, apoyando la culata en su hombro. Apretó el gatillo y el sonido hizo saltar por segunda vez a Yuko.

La mujer aterrada volteó a verlo, y el rubio con el corazón en la mano logró tirarse hacia atrás cayendo sentado. Aunque la bala de todos modos hubiera pasado de largo porque no estuvo ni a metros de darle.

Y en lugar de eso, fue el tanque de gas en el balcón vecino el que recibió el plomo, causando un sonido ensordecedor.

Yuri miró asustado al lado suyo, a unos metros. Y ni tiempo tuvo de volver a mirar hacia abajo.

El rubio solo alcanzó a agacharse en el suelo y cubrirse la cabeza mientras una seguidilla de explosiones se encargaron de ir nublando su vista, hacer doler su cabeza y sentirse algo ido. Progresivamente sintió la pérdida de audición ante los estruendos dolorosos y un calor abrazador lo invadió.

La habitación de al lado había estallado por completo, y las llamas bailando rápidamente se encargaron de hacer las paredes su pista de baile.

* * *

 _ **🌼❤Hola!**_

 _ **¿Cómo están bebés? espero que bien :)**_

 _ **Me disculpo si el capítulo fue algo aburrido, pero tenía que explicar todo esos detallitos, al igual que en el pasado, para que nada quedara suelto.**_

 _ **❄ ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora con Yuri? ¿O Beka? Si el panorama de ambos está empezando a ser puro caos añsdlfñdkdks ay, que disfruto esto c: ❤**_

 _ **❤❄ Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	48. Pieza XLV

**_Desperdigados_**

Las pupilas de Yuuri se contrajeron con horror y a un segundo plano pasó el hombre que seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra contra un balcón que empezaba a llenarse de llamas. Sintió que alguien lo arrastraba: uno de los alfas. Intentaba sacarlo de ahí para no exponerlo a un peligro. Pero el azabache sabía que su cabeza no podía procesar otro peligro más que a el que Plisetsky y Luka estaban expuestos allá arriba, en la habitación contigua.

Y los Crispino, oh Dios, sus cachorros estaban a solo unos metros más lejos pero seguían en el mismo piso.

Pataleó para soltarse de los fuertes brazos que tiraban de él, pero la débil fuerza de un omega claramente era nada frente al hombre que lo sostenía.

— ¡Katsuki, Katsuki por favor cálmese!— pedía el chico que intentaba sacarlo de ese lugar.

— ¡Llévalo atrás de la mansión! ¡Todos!— gritó Yuko. No quería que el pánico se poderara de ella, pero de los pocos callejones en que Seung le estaba dejando solo atinó a poner a salvo a todos ahí. No es como si su salvajismo pudiera contra el plomo arrojado a distancia.

Se abrió paso como pudo, sintiendo su corazón apretarse cuando a unos metros un disparo impactó en la espalda de uno de sus canes. Eran solo un puñado de un clan completo, ¿20? ¿A lo mucho 28? y con ello el primer inconveniente la invadió: no podían dar batalla así.

Tomó un desvío por dentro de la mansión, escuchando cómo algunos la llamaban para que saliera de ese lugar. Pero no podía dejar a Sala, Mickey, Yuri y Luka ahí arriba calcinarse como si nada, dejando que las llamas rostizaran sus pieles y les chamuscara el cabello, llevándolos a la muerte de una forma dolorosa y desesperante.

El fuego aún no se tomaba los primeros pisos, pero ya en el cuarto el calor empezaba a hacerse latente, en su rostro lo podía sentir. Tenía miedo del techo sobre ella, si bien los muros de concreto sólido de la mansión le brindaban algo de ayuda, no así lo hacían las vigas de madera que sostenían lo que era el cielo y contiguamente unos centímetros más arriba el suelo del quinto piso donde se encontraban los demás. Por eso su mirada se contraía alerta cuando empezó a escuchar más fuerte los crujidos. Acabó con el antebrazo en su nariz y los ojos entrecerrados por el humo sofocante a medida que más avanzada.

— ¡¿Yuri?!— dio algunos pasos inseguros hacia la puerta que comenzaba a prenderse, la puerta del cuarto de Yuri y Otabek.

Un llanto la recibió e hizo su pecho contraerse aún más. Luka lloraba desconsoladamente mientras con sus pequeñas manitas movía a Yuri en el piso, intentando reincorporarse sin mucho éxito, un poco ido. Supuso de inmediato que se debía al impacto de haber estado a solo metros de la explosión.

— Tranquilo amor, estará bien, pero no debes llorar, ¿bien?— acunó rápido y algo nerviosa la mejilla de Luka, que asintió obediente a pesar de no poder soportar las lágrimas. No lo culpaba, era solo un niño, si ella estaba asustada él debía estar aterrado.

— Yuko... Yuk- agh...— Yuri se afirmó sorpresivamente de su hombro, tosiendo compulsivamente. La castaña intentó moverlo para que se pusiera de pie, pero Yuri la detuvo— n-no, espera, me duele, ¡ahh, mierda! me duele mucho.

Las manos de Yuri afirmaban su vientre bajo, como si le pesara, como si algo ahí le diera dolorosas clavadas.

Fueron solo unos segundos, que su cerebro actuó por el instinto y el encaje de piezas sueltas en su cabeza que había pasado desapercibidas.

Yuko era médica. Todo en lo que tenía conocimiento era gracias a la sabiduría de su abuelo y de su padre que le habían traspasado, libros viejos, experimentos con precarios instrumentos, experiencia propia como ajena. Lo supo de inmediato. Lo supo en cuanto quitó las manos de Yuri con algo de brusquedad y recibió un gruñido territorial por su parte, lo supo cuando coló su mano bajo su ropa y tocó su vientre.

Era débil, pero ahí estaba.

— Dios... — fue lo único que alcanzó a musitar antes de que la puerta del cuarto la sacara de su pasmo al dejarse caer.

— ¡Yurio! ¡Luka!— la voz en pánico de ambos gemelos se escuchó a través de los crujidos de la madera, los dos aparecieron por la puerta sin poder pasar por las llamas pequeñas que obstruían la entrada.

Ambos pudieron respirar correctamente una vez vieron a Yuko levantando a Yuri y a Luka a su lado. El menor fue tomado en brazos por Michelle y lograron sacar a penas a Yuri, todo de no ser porque las escaleras de emergencia estaban al otro lado.

El aire fresco los golpeó con alivio. Bajaron con cuidado y una vez tras la mansión con todos los otros alfas, Yuko sentó a Yuri para que reposara.

— Respira hondo — le pidió mientras sobaba su espalda, preocupada.

— ¿Luka?— de a poco el Plisetsky empezaba a reaccionar más consciente — ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Luka?

— Está bien— miró de reojo a Yuuri que abrazaba desesperadamente a los Crispino. Luka estaba allí también — está con Yuuri y los gemelos, está más tranquilo.

El rubio suspiró aliviado. Ahora era cuando el aire puro entraba a sus pulmones y le refrescaba la cabeza. El dolor punzante en su estómago se había ido pero aún así seguía respirando pausado, de pronto agradeciendo por el aire limpio que nunca jamás en su puñetera vida se había dado el tiempo de valorar.

Sin embargo, no podían relajarse ahora.

Los disparos y los gritos de Seung y los otros alfas y cadetes (obligados por su superior) se seguían escuchando. Cuando las rejas de la mansión empezaron a rechinar, un felino vino a avisar a la mujer a cargo del clan.

— Están forzando las rejas, Yuko, van a entrar en cualquier momento.

Se hizo un silencio con ese aviso. Yuko notó su respiración acelerarse, con pesar. Era ahora cuando todo el peso con el que Viktor la había encargado caía de lleno sobre ella.

Revolvió sus ideas. Las revolvió, buscó, buscó y rebuscó nuevamente. Viktor la había dejado al mando, Viktor confiaba en ella y también esas personas que esperaban una orden con sus miradas sobre ella, gritándose por una salida.

Pelear no era opción, no contra un número de casi 30 allí afuera; alfas salvajes y betas con armas no era una buena combinación o al menos no para ellos en este caso si los tenían en contra. Razonar a palabras tampoco era opción, era cosa de mirar (incluso de tan solo escuchar) a Seung Gil Lee y saber que no habría forma; ese tipo estaba demente. Entregar a Yuri ni en sueños lo haría, ese chiquillo ya formaba parte del clan, era familia y estaba bajo su cuidado; Beka jamás le perdonaría haberlo sacrificado.

"Piensa, Yuko, piensa en algo, por favor..."

Soltó un largo suspiro. Tenía una idea en mente, sus labios finos se abrieron para exponer su orden, pero no alcanzó.

— Corre... — murmuró Yuri, llamando su atención justo a tiempo. Pero el chico no la miró, de hecho, parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.

Yuko arrugó la nariz. Se puso de pie y finalmente sentenció:

— Dejaremos la mansión, ya no es segura. Subiré por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el piso donde está el tablero para poder abrir la reja trasera y saldremos de aquí.

— ¿Hacia dónde?— preguntó uno.

— ¿Qué importa eso ahora? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí a que te crucen una bala por la sien?

Silencio...

Hasta que su mirada se topó con la de Yuuri Katsuki. El único con voz para rebatir esa orden.

— ¿Yuuri?

El azabache dio un salto en su lugar y de inmediato apartó la mirada.

Dejar la mansión no era algo que le agradaba, irónico, ¿no? pero ese lugar era algo importante y ya dejando completamente lo que sea que lo hubiera puesto en malos términos con Viktor... sabía que esa mansión era especial en un sentido emocional. Abandonarla era como dejar toda una historia atrás, abandonar una generación de Nikiforovs.

Sería simplemente eso, irse, y ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresara Viktor con el demás clan? ¿Cuál sería su reacción al ver gran parte de ese lugar consumido por las llamas?

Ese lugar era puramente Nikiforov, en el mismísimo aire se olía su esencia, a dónde y a quién pertenecía. Un hogar que crió a por lo menos cuatro generaciones Nikiforov. Un lugar en donde Isaak Nikiforov crió a su primogénito, en donde Viktor dio sus primeros pasos, dijo sus primeras palabras, una casa donde toda su base de vida se situaba. Donde toda la base de sus historias juntas se entrelazaban, donde ellos se habían jurado siempre amarse. Tierra destinada a que Viktor siguiera el legado... y dejar descendientes...

Su corazón dolió nuevamente, como hacía mucho no hacía. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

—... por favor, Yuuri, no nos queda mucho tiempo... — suplicó su amiga.

Su pecho se removió con pesar, mientras suspiraba y cerraba por cortos segundos los ojos. Como si con eso pudiera evitar mirar lo que estaba abandonando.

— Está bien...

.

.

.

.

El paisaje se desintegraba en olas de calor, todo había pasado tan rápido que el frenesí brotó de forma natural.

Otabek no podía mover su brazo, los chicos se lo habían curado de forma bruta y sin mucho conocimiento mientras él se deshacía en gritos y gruñidos. Su estómago seguía gruñendo. Y a pesar de sentir toda esa fatiga y cansancio doloroso, no podía apagar sus sentidos.

El bosque crujía y las aves en lo alto emprendían vuelo, trinando un canto asustadizo. Cualquier vestigio de verde se consumía y chamuscaba dolorosamente en un negro que desprendía solo más humo al ambiente.

Intentaba buscar algún otro de sus compañeros, pero maldición, habían quedado tan pocos que desperdigados de esa forma sería imposible hallarlos. El calor golpeándole el rostro le dolía, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

¿En dónde demonios estaban los demás?

Hace tan solo una hora atrás se hallaban cargando la camioneta, mientras el sol volvía a caer tras difíciles horas, ¿Cuántas? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? no tenía ni idea del tiempo a su alrededor. Solo lo tuvo cuando se recompuso tras la infernal curación que le hicieron sus compañeros dificultados con sacar la bala que tenía entre las carnes ya apretadas. También, justo a tiempo cuando en el sótano del fuerte encontraron a tres cadetes encerrados, comunicándose a través de un viejo telégrafo.

Habían dado aviso a la ciudad vecina más cercana hace horas. Demasiado tarde supieron que ya venían tras ellos y con ese tiempo que habían demorado ya deberían estar por llegar.

En efecto, Leo fue el primero en diferenciar el sonido. Acostumbrado a soler vivir antiguamente en un bosque silencioso, el sonido de un motor a lo lejos lo podría diferenciar a millas.

Viktor actuó con rapidez. Mandó a deshacerse de los cadetes hallados en el subterráneo y viéndose acorralado por el único camino estable por el que las camionetas de los cadetes venían subiendo, actuó como último recurso con las botellas de gasolina que se supone guardarían para el invierno próximo. Ya no importaba. Tendrían que huir por el camino de arriba.

— Tú te quedas aquí— sentenció el ruso al ver que Otabek hacía el ademán de ponerse de pie a ayudar— súbete a la camioneta, hazme caso.

La mirada disconforme del kazajo le reprochó al chocar con los zafiros de Viktor. Pero el mayor tenía prisa y lo regañó con solo un gesto"no seas terco". No le dio tiempo de reclamar y se fue.

Leo regó el césped con manos ágiles, seguido por tres hombres más que hacia el otro lado corrieron como canes con el botellón sujeto entre sus colmillos, haciendo una línea recta hacia la parte de atrás de la torre directamente hasta donde empezaba el frondoso bosque.

Crearían una una línea fronteriza para detenerlos, quemarían el bosque con tal de hacer tiempo. Deberían seguir hacia arriba, donde el camino era estrecho, con baches que dificultarían el transporte de los víveres, pero que resultaba lo más factible. Se demorarían más días, pero era lo que había, lo que les quedaba.

Otabek observó todo a unos centímetros de sus compañeros que cargaban las últimas cosas acelerados antes de partir. Las camionetas de los cadetes ya lograban vislumbrarse a la distancia y Viktor fue quien puso la torta de la guinda con unos viejos fósforos, raspó uno avisándole algo a Leo y finalmente lo arrojó.

El chillido de uno de los perros seguido de unos gritos desgarradores les erizó la piel a todos. Uno de los canes, con la prisa, se había embarrado en hocico de combustible. Ahora ardía en llamas y corría como alma que lleva el diablo revolcándose mientras inevitablemente su pelaje se contagiaba en llamas.

Otabek sintió que se le helaba la sangre y la respiración se le quedaba atoraba en la garganta. Ver morir a alguien a golpe, mordida o balazo limpio era mucho menos horroroso que presenciar cómo alguien moría presa del pánico, a gritos, con el pelo chamuscado y su carne siendo cocida por las llamas mientras seguía vivo.

Su olfato sensible y alterado percibió el asqueroso olor a alfa rostizado y sintió asco, ganas de vomitar, pero qué iba a botar si no había más que agua en su estómago. Los gritos de sus compañeros diciendo que ya debían irse, que si iba a subirse a la camioneta que lo hiciera luego y cuantas cosas más, no llegaron a sus oídos.

Pero lo que sí llamó la atención a todos de golpe, fue que a medida que el can corría desesperado, arrastrando su cuerpo en llamas por los suelos, corriendo como si eso fuera a apagar el fuego, cada vez las llamas empezaban a comer más y más de ese césped seco y fácil de consumir que los rodeaba, creando nuevos trazos de fuego en el suelo.

Algunos echaron a correr por los pasajes libres de fuego. Las órdenes de Viktor ya no estaban teniendo tanto efecto si el crujido y el humo que los rodeaba los empezaba a separar rápido y despiadadamente.

El kazajo intentó salir de ese lugar, notando cómo fugazmente las llaman bailaban como si estuvieran haciendo un tipo de ronda, acorralando a más de uno incluido a él. Se tomaban de las manos de cada pasto a su lado, de cada arbusto, cada tronco y besaban con las punta de sus ascuas las hojas que colgaban de los pinos, contagiándolas de un calor que acabaría por terminar con su verde.

Fue en nada cuando quedaron totalmente desorientados. Las órdenes de Viktor se perdieron en el ruido del fuego bailoteando, la camioneta había logrado salir antes de ese lugar, más inteligente que ellos, por lo visto.

— ¡Otabek!— escuchó una voz por encima de todo el desastre— ¡Otabek por acá!

Entre las llamas, logró divisar a Leo de la Iglesia, haciéndole unas señas para que cruzara por el otro lado. Pero asintió quedo, notando que más allá el paisaje no se salvaba del color anaranjado.

Quería sentirse más despierto, inevitablemente se vio queriendo verse más desesperado o sentir más adrenalina en su cuerpo que lo obligara a salir de ese lugar. Pero el calor de su cara, la fatiga, el asco y su mano que no podía mover le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Corrió por algunos pasajes sin rumbo, viendo de reojo algunos de sus compañeros, perdiéndolos luego entre gritos, fuego, ¿Alguno habría encontrado otro lugar para salir?

Oh, no... debía reaccionar, ¡Tenía que reaccionar!

Necesitaba carne.

En el peor de los momentos se vio solo, con el calor golpeándole las mejillas. Sus sentidos alertas, pero sus ganas quedas. Por más que buscaba no lograba dar con una salida a ese lugar que lo abrazaba queriendo arrastrarlo al infierno.

¿Dónde estaban sus compañeros? ¿Habían logrado salir? ¿Y Leo? ¿La salida que le había indicado Leo? ¿Cuál era? Ya lo había perdido de vista hace mucho.

— No, no, no, no, no, no...

¿Iba a morir ahí?

No. No podía... pero sería tan fácil hacerlo que lo aterrorizaba la idea de rendirse, que lo comieran las llamas. Con la consciencia endeble siguió vagando, corriendo, en cierto punto ya no aguantó más y tomó a su híbrido. Corría cojeando y gruñendo por el dolor, pero sus sentidos se agudizaron más tomando otra ruta que no había previsto y en la que logró vislumbrar a otros dos alfas atrapados en un laberinto de fuego; quería salvarlos, pero no podía, morirían todos en el acto, así que hizo la vista gorda con el dolor que ya sentía y huyó.

— ¡Beka! ¡¡Otabek!!

La voz de otro de los alfas lo hizo espabilar, esta vez lo llamaban desde otro lado. Rugió cuanto más fuerte pudo y escuchó algunos gritos sobre que lo habían encontrado al otro lado de las ascuas.

Otabek, siendo pantera, era hábil trepador, pero nuevamente fue su pata lo que lo limitó a solo poder llegar a la mitad, observando a la mayoría de los suyos desde lo alto. Estaba un poco mareado pero su filosa mirada observó que estaban varados al igual que él en la parte de arriba del bosque, sin embargo, no tan rodeado como él había estado o estaba en ese mismo instante.

Viktor se acercó lo que más pudo (que no fue mucho por el aire ardiente que los separaba). Su respiración acelerada y el cómo se pasaba la mano por el rostro suspirando demostraba su alivio de ver al kazajo vivo. Unos minutos más y lo habría dado por muerto. Entre los gritos de sus hombres que habían quedado atrapados nerviosamente había rezado por no escuchar los de Otabek.

No hubo necesidad de mucho intercambio de palabras. Los ojos de Otabek le decían lo obvio a Viktor "No puedo saltar, no puedo salir..."y aquello hizo que el ruso apretara la mandíbula recordando el mal estado de la mano (pata) de Otabek además de que si se arriesgaba a cruzar esa frontera de llamas que los separaba nada les aseguraría que no cayera en falso por un salto no suficiente.

— ¡¿No ves otra salida desde allí?!— le preguntó, aunque fuera difícil, Beka tenía que salir de ese lugar. Tenía que volver con ellos.

La pantera buscó, aferrándose firmemente con sus garras al tronco donde yacía. Pero su pesar creció cuando se percató de que no había forma de llegar a donde Viktor estaba... pero sí una pasada a unos metros en dirección contraria, teniendo en cuenta que no quería toparse con los cadetes que seguramente estaban del otro lado. Volvió la mirada a su amigo y rugió de nuevo.

— al otro lado...— murmuró Nikiforov, sintiendo el peso de esa preocupación por el kazajo otra vez.— ¡Entonces ve! ¡Alcanza a salir Beka!— indicó, negando y balbuceando hasta dar con algo en su cabeza que podría ayudar a Altin— Ah ¡Beka, ve con Yakov, a Lambda!

Era lo único que en ese momento se le ocurrió. Su abuelo seguramente le brindaría ayuda a Otabek si ya conocía y sabía que era parte de su clan.

Otabek lo miró por unos últimos segundos, antes de soltar sus garras arrastrando por el tronco, dejándose caer y finalmente deapareciendo entre las ascuas anaranjadas y el humo espeso.

.

.

 _..:..._

 _..:..._

 _._

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _A estos chicos les encanta ver el mundo arder (ahora literalmente)_**

 ** _Yyyy~ con esto oficialmente salgo del hiatus bebas ¿Cómo han estado? c: yo bien estresada pero ya menos porque la subpróxima semana salgo de vacaciones de invierno yyyy AL FIN DESCANSARÉ ;;_**

 ** _Sobre el capítulo:_**

 ** _Ya creo que es algo obvio lo que tiene Yuri (y sus teorías locas que yo no sé de dónde sacan(?) si es obvio que el chico se comió una pepita de naranja y ahora le crece un arbolito en su barriguita LAJSDÑAÑ :')_**

 ** _Beka, como habrán de suponer, se morirá... ah, no, es broma añslls (... o no lo es?). El chico desde este punto se separa del clan y de Yuri, de Luka, Viktor, etc... así que sí, adiós fluff._**

 ** _Gracias por leer bellezas!!_**


	49. Pieza XLVI

**_Beka_**

La etapa de su niñez no era muy clara en su mente, no era grata de recordar ni mucho menos era como si en algún momento hubiese tenido la necesidad de rememorar todo lo que había pasado en sus años de vida.

No conoció a sus padres, pero los alfas que lo criaron en el clan Leroy alguna vez le contaron que se corría el rumor de que su madre había nacido en una camada omega-alfa y que para suerte de ella, había sobrevivido por ser una cachorra alfa fuerte y audaz. De su padre solo y con suerte sabía que su nombre era Aiman.

Otabek Altin creció en el lugar equivocado, con la gente equivocada, no sintiéndose jamás parte de ahí.

Era fácil que se frustrara consigo mismo. Se enfadaba por cómo era y en la etapa más difícil de niñez a pre-adolescencia fue cuando más difícil se le hizo encajar.

Quiso echarle la culpa muchas veces al rumor de que su madre había nacido en una camada omega por ser como era. Porque cada vez que los cazadores llegaban con carne, él no se sentía deseoso de pelear por conseguir trozo y siempre era desplazado al final, quedándose con las peores partes. También, porque no podía simplemente perder la cabeza como todos los demás alfas cada vez que no comía; no, se sentía culpable de estar agresivo, se sentía peligroso, quería alejarse de todos a quien pudiera dañar o con quienes pudiera crear conflicto.

Odiaba sentirse animal. Animal salvaje con raciocinio, ¿siquiera eso era posible?

No quería que lo fuera.

Pero cuando se enamoró de Mila, cuando ella le permitió quedarse a su lado y cuidarla, por primera vez se sintió como en casa. Aquella casa que nunca antes había tenido y que rizos rojizos y respingones le presentaron el sentimiento de saberse en un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Pensó que ese era su lugar.

Mantener su ración de carne y su alfa interior en paz, no meterse con nadie y que nadie se metiera con él, tener un lugar (o una persona) a la cual regresar y calmar el torbellino que era antes. No era como si fuera un desesperado en busca de compañía, pero esta la calmaba y mucho más si no se trataba de los alfas agresivos y sin razón los cuales le rodeaban.

Entendió de mala gana que no podía cambiar lo que era, era un alfa terriblemente sentimental en un mundo nada cordial y frío como el invierno puro. Pero mientras tuviera a Mila, el torbellino dentro suyo estaría en paz, podría apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se perdió en esa idea y poco a poco se acostumbró a ignorar su naturaleza, pero cumpliendo para con ella inconscientemente.

Mila era belleza, delicadeza, la fragilidad de una porcelana siempre a segundos de romperse. Se enamoró de ella por su tranquilidad, por su paciencia, por sus sonrisas ante cosas pequeñas, por su llanto ante el daño, por el cariño sincero con que lo trataba.

Se encariñó por la forma en que sus ojos resplandecían puros y llanamente con la llegada de las flores en primavera, por la forma tan fácil en la que pudo romperle el corazón al no corresponderle, por la manera en que aún así aceptaba su compañía y su incondicional apoyo todavía después de haberle contado sobre su temprano embarazo.

Mila amaba a Otabek, pero lo amaba como alguien ama a su hermano mayor. Lo respetaba y admiraba el alfa calmo que era.

 _Otabek era oro_. Oro sólido en medio de un lavadero de piedras ordinarias y ella lo sabía. Otabek parecía demasiado humano como para estar mezclado en ese lugar con pura basura.

Pero ahora... ahora Beka se sentía perdido en un mar de pesadillas. Sintiéndose volver al momento donde no se sentía parte de aquí o allá, solo, con los sentidos más alterados que nunca y con la mandíbula tan apretada que era increíble que no se le dislocara. Y aunque a su cabeza a ratos trajera recuerdos lejanos de Mila y sus ojos como el océano, su mente y olfato buscaban insistentes únicamente a Yuri Plisetsky.

El dolor haciendo mella en él. Salivando más de la cuenta.

Se estaba odiando por dentro. Solo podía pensar en Yuri entre sus brazos, en su aroma acaramelado como la miel, en su pureza como la nieve, en su piel blanca como el invierno, en sus ojos fieros como el frío y derretidos como el copo de nieve que alguna vez le regaló y se consumió entre sus delicadas manos.

Yuri Plisetsky y sus manos enredadas en las sábanas, arañando su espalda, tomando su rostro y besándolo con sus labios suaves como dos porciones de algodón dulce. Sus piernas juguetonas y carnosas, las que se enredaban en su cadera o que lo envolvían celosamente al dormir. Su cintura pequeña y sus caderas gentiles, su ombligo tierno y sus brazos posesivos.

Pensó en sus propias manos, tomando el cuello delgado de Yura, su cuello de piel blanca y casta, virgen de cicatriz o marca, aquel donde mil veces había lamido, donde pudo haber mordido, donde pudo haber apretado, encajado la mandíbula para llegar al éxtasis.

La piel de Yuri, la piel de Yuri, la piel, su carne, la carne, su estómago rugiendo, su textura en su lengua, el sabor en su paladar, la saliva, su hambre, su sabor...

— ¡Ahh! ¡Basta!—gritó a pesar de que nadie pudiera escucharlo, mucho menos detener su cabeza que trabajaba demasiado nublada por el hambre. Apretó sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

No quería perder el sentido o dejarse llevar por su alfa interior.

No quería hacerlo y de tan solo pensar en morder a Yura quería llorar.

* * *

Otabek llegó a _Lambda_ mucho más tarde de lo que hubiera demorado el viaje en condiciones óptimas, pero claramente por su condición.

Todavía no podía mover su mano sin sentir dolor pero esperaba poder hacerlo pronto, los alfas tenían esa capacidad de recuperarse más luego que los omegas o betas, otra facultad que la naturaleza les había otorgado. Por suerte no había tenido quemaduras pero sí su ropa estaba hecha un desastre y su rostro a pesar de mostrar su estoicismo usual, demostraba querer repeler a toda persona que se le cruzara a lo menos un metro cerca suyo.

Su propia mente lo había puesto de un humor de perros, su cabeza ya no podía más y a pesar de querer derrumbarse, no se lo permitía solo por su orgullo que se elevaba con creces con semejante hambre. Su alfa interior le estaba sobreexigiendo mantener sus barreras en alto, un efecto secundario de la debilidad que no podía mostrar en es momento.

Aunque quisiera controlarlo, bien no podría hacerlo.

Entre el gentío por el que caminaba, un chico rebelde y con el autoestima demasiado alta chocaba con algunos alfas enseñándole los dientes envalentonado y haciendo a los otros quedarse con la pullas. Tras suyo venía otro un poco más huraño que rodaba los ojos cuando el otro hacía de las suyas.

No funcionó cuando chocó el hombro intencionalmente con Altin. El kazajo volteó con el semblante duro y lo paró.

—Hey, discúlpate.

El alfa volteó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa socarrona que hizo que Otabek frunciera el ceño. No le agradaba.

—Mira, Alek, ¿parece que escuché mal? — el chico a su lado, con el perfil más bajo, ignoró lo que decía y suspiró seguramente adivinando lo que pasaría a continuación — ¿El cachorro sintió que lo pasamos a llevar?

— Verás, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Solo discúlpate— volvió a pedir dando un paso más cerca del chico.

La gente empezaba a caminar dejándoles algo más de espacio. Algunos se paraban con preventiva distancia, viendo venir que una de las partes atacaría en cualquier segundo.

El otro no retrocedió, de hecho, su sonrisa se ensanchó con burla.

—¿Por qué no te disculpas tú por andar cruzándote por el camino? no trates de intimidarme, no eres tan alto...

Otabek suspiró, apretando los puños. Algo en ese tipo le pareció familiar. Todo encajó a la perfección cuando volvió a abrir su pestilente hocico.

—Somos Leroy, felino idiota, así que con nosotros no te metas, no nos intimidas.

Ah, que estúpido chiquillo.

Debió haberlo sabido. Solo un maldito seguidor de Jean Jacques Leroy podría actuar como si todo el mundo estuviera bajo él y su líder. Un adulador patético. Lo que le faltaba.

—Me importa una reverenda mierda la orgía de perros en leva a la que perteneces—escupió con veneno, uno que ni él sabía que poseía—ya vete a lamerle las patas sucias a Jean Jacques.

Iba a voltear dispuesto a no calentarse la sangre con gente jodida de la cabeza, cuando la mano deteniendo su paso y el impacto de un puño en su mejilla fue el detonante que de todos modos le hizo hervir la rabia.

Sus sentidos se dispararon y ni esperó a sentir el dolor cuando su híbrido saltó sobre el chico que casi podría escupir espuma por la boca, ardiendo en ira porque su líder y su clan haya sido mirado con desdén por un desconocido para él.

Otabek le pegó un zarpazo que le raspó la mandíbula al tigre de bengala que se convirtió frente a él solo segundos después.

El rugido enfurecido llamó la atención a su alrededor y la gente empezó a aglomerarse para verlos pelear, pero claramente nadie haría nada para detenerlos. Ahí las peleas eran panorama usual. Una más, una menos, a lo mejor y si se ponía interesante los vendedores riendo apostaban a quién vencería.

La extremidad herida de Otabek ardía, no estaba atacando con ella pero debía moverla si quería defenderse. La adrenalina del momento cubrió su dolor, pero solo un poco hasta que dejaba de moverse.

El tigre intentó morder su cuello pero se retorció de tal modo que solo alcanzó a morder su oreja. Lo botó de encima suyo pero no alcanzó a evitar el choque dela animal que terminó por botarlo.

Joder, qué demonios con ese chico, ¿Es que estaba enamorado de Leroy o algo así? ¡Estaba hecho una furia!

Se revolcaron a zarpazos y mordidas, entre rugidos furiosos y mostrándose los dientes.

Nadie los hubiera podido detener de no ser por el viejo lince que rugió tan fuerte que el estremecimiento de todos los alfas ahí sentenció el silencio absoluto.

Otabek iba a ignorarlo pero el animal se posicionó frente a él y lo miró severo congelándolo en su lugar. Seguido, volteó hacia el otro tigre que buscaba hacerse un lugar para volver a atacar. Le volvió a rugir en señal de que se marchara.

Pero el chico necio intentó nuevamente llegar hasta Otabek, llevándose para su mala suerte un feroz zarpazo del lince, que lo dejó sangrando con un ojo herido.

— ¡Mika! ¡Maldita sea, Mika, ya para, mírate! — exclamó una chica abriéndose paso al lugar, seguida del mismo compañero que minutos antes acompañaba al herido. Miró mal al lince y a la pantera tras suyo pero sabía que no podía hacer más.

Otros dos chicos se acercaron e intentaron acercarse para poder llevarse al tigre.

Otabek sintió su vista fallarle, pero nuevamente fue su orgullo el que lo obligó a mantenerse en pie. Más adolorido que nunca, hambriento, sediento, algo más calmo pero con el calor de la rabia aún presente en sus sentidos alerta. Solo el hombre frente suyo lo detenía.

Yakov Feltsman gruñó una vez más, obligando a los otros a marcharse. El viejo lince miró a todos los demás presentes con fiereza, una que Otabek reconoció haberla visto alguna vez reencarnada en Viktor. Y una vez que volteó hacia él, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Muchacho, eso fue peligroso, por poco y no te reconozco.

Con la respiración agitada y luchando contra su cansancio, el kazajo agachó la cabeza, recibiendo con extraña calma el regaño.

En su defensa, ya no podía más y el reto de Yakov se hizo familiar a los de Viktor. Aquello lo calmaba de cierta forma.

Mientras caminaban al lugar del mercado perteneciente a los Feltsman, Otabek suspiró. Había llegado al fin.

Y sin percatarse de lo que dejaban atrás, una mirada azuleja lo siguió entre el mar de gente hasta perderse. Isabella Yang sintió su corazón latir con fuerza por haberlo reconocido. Otabek Altin podría ser su boleto de huida.

* * *

Yakov le sirvió en un viejo pocillo de greda un considerable trozo de carne de vacuno. Otabek agradeció desesperadamente comiendo con la mano buena. Sentir la fibra fría y cruda en su lengua y paladar le calmó.

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor y placer en su cuerpo, no podía moverse bien pero tampoco podía dejar de masticar.

A su lado llegó una chiquilla de no más de 12 años que Yakov había mandado a buscar para que curara la herida de su mano. Gentilmente ella se encargó de limpiarla con agua fresca por haber vuelto a sangrar en su pelea anterior y la vendó con vendas nuevas y limpias. El alfa agradeció con un asentimiento y la pequeña sonrió con sus dientecitos antes de irse corriendo a la parte posterior donde su clan residía.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que una mujer lo miraba junto a Yakov un poco más allá. La reconoció como Lilia, con quien varias veces él y Viktor habían hecho intercambios.

Se acercaron a él y Yakov no esperó a que le entregara el pocillo entre sus manos, se lo arrebató y sin decir mucho le entregó otra porción de vacuno aunque esta un poco más pequeña. Otabek volvió a agradecer con un pequeño asentimiento.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, chico?—preguntó al fin.

Otabek masticó y tragó antes de contestar tras unos segundos.

—Nos atacaron. Viktor y el clan huyeron por un camino, yo quedé aislado por otro y él me dijo que viniera acá. Era lo más seguro.

Lilia tragó en seco, cambiando su peso hacia su otra pierna.

El estómago de Beka ya no gruñía tan insistente y su consciencia sopesaba mucho más rápido lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sentía aún su ánimo bajo, pero ahora sin irritabilidad. Su usual habilidad de leer el ambiente se hizo presente y no le costó mucho notar la incomodidad ¿o nerviosismo? de Lilia Baranovskaya. Lo halló sospechoso.

—¿Los atacaron? ¿Viktor está bien? — en su voz grave se camuflaba un toque de preocupación. Aunque bueno, era su abuelo después de todo, su preocupación era comprensible.

— Por lo último que vi sí tenían camino para huir. Lo más probable es que lo hayan logrado— lamió su pulgar, dando por terminada la ración y dejando el pocillo a su lado.

Yakov pareció algo más aliviado con esa respuesta. Pero la mujer a su lado no dejaba de soltar en contra de su voluntad feromonas que delataban su nerviosismo, le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta al kazajo.

— ¿Hace cuánto los atacaron? ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo era?

Su mal presentimiento pudo con él y fue como si la preocupación de la que Yakov se había deshecho se la hubiera pegado a él.

— ¿Qué pasa?— miró a Lilia, pero esta le evitó la mirada— Ocultan algo— sentenció sin atisbo de ser una pregunta. Lo podía oler.

— Otabek, contéstame.

— Hace unos tres días, no sé cómo eran, eran varios cadetes, por favor qué está pasando, díganmelo...

— Ahh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho— al fin suspiró Lilia.

Yakov la miró ceñudo por unos segundos, pero al parecer el arrepentimiento con el que la mujer se arrodilló a tomar las manos de Otabek logró disipar su enojo un poco.

— ¿Se llevaron a tu omega?

— ¿Mi... mi qué? ¿Qué?

Su cerebro quedó en blanco. No entendía nada.

La confusión y el mareo repentino que sintió con esas palabras le revolvió el estómago de una forma nada agradable. Miró a Yakov pero el hombre seguía ceñudo, con sus labios en una línea que no supo descifrar.

 _"mi omega... mi omega, ¿Yura?"_

Se le heló la sangre. Sabía que a algo raro se referían esos dos, pero ¿de qué estaban hablando?

—¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó perdido, tan solo un hilillo de voz al inicio hasta que los ojos culposos de la mujer hicieron que su rabia por no obtener una respuesta clara lo molestara— ¿Qué le pasó a Yuri? — reiteró con más fuerza en su voz.

Yakov fue el primero en hablar, notando que la estupefacción del muchacho no era normal.

— ¿Tu pareja no estaba junto a ti? dijiste que los atacaron.

—Yo no... yo no he estado con Yuri desde hace una semana. — Lilia y Yakov sudaron frío —V-Viktor planeó un motín, las cosas no salieron muy bien, se hizo un incendio y tuvimos que irnos por caminos separados. Los demás quedaron en la mansión.

— ¿Por qué los dejaron solos?— preguntó entre indignado y sorprendido el hombre.

— ¡Porque no tenemos comida!— se empezó a alterar, soltándose del agarre de Lilia— ¡¿Por qué están diciendo todo esto?!

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, estás muy cansado, por favor no gastes más energía.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ustedes están hablando cosas que no entiendo y hacen que me preocupe por Yuri y los demás?!

— El clan Leroy y Cialdini ahora no son los únicos que están detrás de ustedes, es delicado, por favor cálmate.

Otabek frunció el ceño, todavía sin entender, pero Lilia lo hizo tomar asiento de nuevo. El mal sabor en su boca había vuelto y si bien no había hambre, había un vacío tremendo en su estómago y pecho que le agitó la respiración.

Yuri y los demás estaban solos en la mansión. Los habían dejado solos. Tres omegas en una casa gigante. De pronto el peso de haber dejado esa responsabilidad en alguien más le pesó a él, no debieron haberse ido, jamás debieron haberlos dejado.

—Otabek... sabes que mantenerse vivo en este mundo es difícil. Muchas personas sacrificamos cosas por protegernos a nosotros mismos y a los nuestros. — el kazajo lo miraba fijo, parecía un animal a punto de atacar si no escogía bien sus palabras— Lilia cometió un error. Hizo un trato con un cadete peligroso, él quiere... — apretó los labios, mirando por cortos segundos a la mujer— ... quiere la piel de un leopardo de las nieves y cree que lo encontrará con Viktor.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Iban tras Yuri, nada más ni nada menos que tras él.

Se tensó. Fulminó con la mirada a su lado e intentó calmarse por dentro alejándose de inmediato de ella para procurar no cometer ninguna insensatez.

 _"Muchas personas sacrificamos cosas",_ era cierto, cada quien veía cómo se salvaba el pellejo. Pero qué jodido que justo la frase se aplicara a Yuri como sacrificio. Apretó los puños y descargó un golpe en uno de los árboles cercanos, sintiendo el dolor en sus nudillos sanos, dejándolos ensangrentados. Algunas hojas cayeron con el golpe.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. La frustración y la impotencia de no poder estar junto a los suyos lo estaban ahogando.

—Tú sabes que Viktor ha estado buscando a ese híbrido desde hace tiempo para abastecer su clan, pero hasta ahora nadie sabía que quien quería la piel era Seung Gil Lee, el sargento mayor de la ciudad Delta. Nadie, excepto Lilia.

Las palabras de Yakov se le hacían lejanas. Ya era casi irrefenable, todo su ser pedía a gritos volver a su clan, al lugar donde pertenecía y a la persona que podía llamar _"hogar"._

Definitivamente, jamás debió haberse ido.

* * *

❄ _ **Hola!💕**_

 _ **❄Este capítulo va más centrado por lo que está pasando Otabek. Lo de empezar con un poco del pasado de Beka es solo una introducción para que se entienda mejor que Beka siempre ha sido "más consciente" o "crítico" -por así decir- acerca de su postura como alfa y que se entiendo también que en el fondo teme perder el control sobre sí y dañar a los que más ama (como cuando imagina comerse a Yuri, literalmente, lo que lo espanta).**_

 _ **Así que tengan en cuenta estos datitos porque será importante para más adelante ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!💕**_


	50. Pieza XLVII

**_Compañera_**

A pesar de la falta de nieve y de ya haber pasado largos meses, Yuri aún recordaba el camino por el que alguna vez Otabek lo ayudó a huir. Lleno de maleza verde, árboles altos y caminos estrechos los cuales la mayoría del clan recorría hábilmente.

Dejaron todo atrás, incluso los almacenes en el subsuelo que todavía guardaban comida y bidones de agua, no hubo tiempo de sacar algo aunque fuera una mísera manzana. Y de no haber sido porque Yuko se atrevió a entrar nuevamente a la mansión para poder abrir las cerraduras de atrás, no habrían podido contar cómo se zafaron una vez más.

Seung y compañía fueron rápidamente dejados atrás y más cuando Yuko cerró la alta reja de metal, así activándose nuevamente la cerradura. Jamás podrían abrirla si no se aventuraban en busca del tablero dentro del recinto que ardía peligrosamente en llamas.

Rápidamente pudieron llegar en tiempo récord cerca de la ciudad Sigma. Pero no era ninguna buena noticia si ahora consideramos que Yuri no iba solo con Otabek. Yuri iba rodeado de alfas y en cuanto los vieran en manada los cadetes no lo pensarían dos veces en abrir fuego. Tuvieron que cambiar de sentido hacia parajes alejados de ahí e internados en el bosque; quien a partir de ese momento sería su mejor arma para camuflarse.

Convenientemente y cuando el sol empezó a bajar, decidieron detenerse cerca de un pequeño pero ruidoso río. Acamparían ahí hasta que tuvieran una mejor idea de a dónde dirigirse.

Yuri se sentó cerca de una de las fogatas solo para hacer dormir a Luka. Lo arrulló entre sus brazos y le acarició las mejillas hasta que el menor, una vez tranquilo y regocijado por el calor que le propinaba el fuego, se durmió apoyado en el regazo del rubio que en ningún momento dejó de acariciarle el cabello y las mejillas.

Miró a Yuuri en la otra fogata a unos metros más allá. En su hombro se apoyaba Mickey dormitando y Sala revoloteaba cerca de ellos persiguiendo luciérnagas. _"Al menos alguien se divierte"_ pensó inevitablemente. Yuuri miraba el fuego bailar con su mirada sangre cansina, al parecer muy metido entre sus pensamientos.

Su estómago rugió y se tocó por encima de la ropa, suspirando. No era como si justo en ese momento pudiera ir y revisar si en el bosque creciera algún fruto, era peligroso y ahora más que nunca debía permanecer pegado a los demás.

En dado momento estuvo a punto de voltear y ordenar _"Otabek, tráeme naranjas"..._ Pero Otabek no estaba ahí. No había sabido nada de él por toda una semana y evitaba a toda costa pensar sobre el alfa porque sabía que lo extrañaba, y mucho, y eso lo deprimía. La incertidumbre de no saber ahora dónde o cómo estaba Otabek a veces lo hacía ponerse en el peor de los escenarios: donde el kazajo jamás volvía y él se quedaba solo.

Quizá debió haberlo detenido el día que partió. Ese mal presentimiento le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca todo ese tiempo y al parecer no le había fallado con lo sucedido hace solo un par de horas atrás.

¿Viktor y los demás volverían al mismo lugar? se dio una cachetada mental _"Obvio que lo harán, tonto"..._ ¿pero qué harán una vez se den cuenta del desastre y que ellos ya no estaban?

La comunicación era un factor sumamente jodido si estaban así de desperdigados.

Quizá nunca los fueran a encontrar...

No, no, no, no. Sacudió la cabeza. Sí lo harían. Se obligó a mantenerse positivo, aunque le fuera muy difícil.

Beka y el imbécil de Viktor volverían, no sabía cómo, pero confiaba en su alfa.

Se sintió observado y, disimuladamente, buscó al o a la responsable encontrándola enseguida: era Yuko. La chica apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano, donde también ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa enternecida mientras lo miraba divertida.

Demasiado tarde el omega se percató de que todo ese rato que había estado divagando, también había estado con la nariz en alto, con su olfato buscando rastros del aroma de un alfa en particular.

— No es lo que piensas. Solo es por lo que ha pasado que se me disparan los sentidos— movió la mano restándole importancia y disfrazando su vergüenza.

Pero obviamente la mujer había visto a través suyo.

— Decir que extrañas a tu novio no te matará Yurio— se rió despacio sentándose un poco más cerca de él.

Yuri agachó la mirada, agradecía que no hubiera mucha luz para que la chica siguiera riendo por sus mejillas rojas. Era inútil negarlo si él era bastante transparente con todo lo que tenía que ver con Beka.

La mayoría de los demás alfas dormía. No obstante, claro que Yuko debía ser la primera excepción porque debía velar por el cuidado de todos.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos hasta que la castaña estiró su mano hacia él.

— Toma — era una naranja.

Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Es que acaso le estaba leyendo la mente?

Tomó la fruta con desconfianza. Aunque tuviera orgullo, el hambre iba primero.

— Gracias— murmuró.

— Siento no poder darte los gajitos en la boca como Beka, pero habrás de comprender...

— ¡Él no me los da en la boca!— chilló rojo hasta las orejas, recibiendo varios bramidos para que se callara porque los otros querían dormir.

Yuko se rió mientras Yuri fruncía el ceño avergonzado.

Solo una vez Otabek y él habían estado jugueteando, lanzándose los gajos a la boca para ver quién tenía mejor puntería, pero la cosa había terminado en algo demasiado meloso y la cocina nunca había sido el mejor lugar para ponerse cursis y Yuko había entrado y los había pillado in fraganti acaramelados.

— ... solo pasó esa vez...

— Comprendo, comprendo — dio tregua risueña — está bien que se quieran mucho, yo también era así con mi esposo.

El rubio la miró de reojo ¿Yuko había tenido esposo?

Bueno... la muchacha era mayor que él y admitía que era muy bonita, con un porte pequeño y rasgos asiáticos muy finos, además de ser inteligente y buena liderando.

A Yuri le agradaba Yuko desde un inicio por cómo se había comportado con él y por no tratarlo con desdén (como usualmente pasaba) por el hecho de ser un omega. Lo había curado de la mejor forma posible y teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado también guardó el secreto de cuando él y Beka huyeron. Ella era quizá una de las pocas personas a las que respetaba, admiraba sus conocimientos en medicina y sentía que era una buena sublíder.

— ¿Tuviste esposo?— por eso mismo no pudo retener la pregunta, su curiosidad pudo con él y por el largo suspiro que dio la chica a su lado se arrepintió de inmediato de haber cuestionado.

— Sí. Mi esposo. Falleció hace algunos años atrás.

— L-lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

— No importa, Yurio, pasó hace muchos años y yo fui quien lo nombró en primer lugar.— sonrió despacio posicionando su mano en el hombro del menor.

El rubio asintió.

— ¿Se llevaban bien?

— Demasiado. Pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos y aunque nuestro matrimonio fue algo más simbólico, deseábamos tener una familia, pero no pudimos concretar nuestros planes. Un día, en un motín un cadete se encargo de poner fin a su vida; a la suya y a la de papá.

Yuri tragó grueso con aquello, sintiéndose mal por Yuko aunque esta no pareciera tener problema alguno en contar sobre su vida.

— Lo siento, Yuko.

— Oh, no lo hagas, en serio. Yo detesto a todo tipo de beta desde que pasó aquello, no los tolero, pero también entiendo que lo quiera o no este mundo funciona así. Y tal como Takeshi o papá partieron ayer, yo también puedo hacerlo mañana. — apretó el agarre que aún tenía en su hombro, llamando su atención —Pero no sin dar pelea, me y los defenderé con garras y dientes. Porque ahora esta es la única familia que me queda.

Yuri la miró y sonrió despacio. Comprendía ese sentimiento perfectamente.

— Ahora come.

Resignado, el Plisetsky empezó a pelar de manera torpe la naranja entre sus manos. Yuko sonrió, suponiendo de inmediato que Beka debía ser quien se las pelaba.

Sentía alegría por el rubio, él, Beka y Luka estaban formando su propia familia... con un integrante inesperado en la panza de Plisetsky el que al parecer todos habían pasado por alto.

Era hasta hilarante que Yuri mismo no se diera cuenta de su condición. Estaba en cinta, y por lo que Yuko sospechaba, debía tener dos meses mínimo. Alguien crecía en su vientre y le exigía naranjas, Plisetsky lo consentía pero no se percataba de ello.

Hasta su sentido maternal se estaba desarrollando mucho más pronto gracias a Luka. Se podía reflejar en el modo que lo acariciaba, cómo a pesar del cansancio velaba por el sueño del niño y cómo hasta su aura era mucho más bonita y delicada de lo que ya era de por sí.

Yuko decidió no decirle por el momento, hasta que Otabek llegara. No podía predecir a Plisetsky y habían muchas razones por las cuales el muchacho se podía alterar al saberse en cinta, ya fuera por ser demasiado joven, ser primerizo, no esperárselo y por sobretodo por no tener a su alfa al lado para darle el debido apoyo y contención.

Sabía que podía ser riesgoso que el rubio no estuviera al tanto, pero por mientras ella misma se había comprometido en silencio a cuidarlo. Solo rezaba porque Yuri no le hiciera tan difícil la tarea hasta que su compañero llegara a relevarla.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?— preguntó con su típico ceño fruncido. Yuko le revolvió el cabello y Yuri gruñó despacio.

— No frunzas el ceño, te van a salir arrugas. Solo pensaba que deberías descansar un rato, yo haré guardia por mientras.

* * *

La noche en el mercado negro era lo mismo que en el día. Los mercaderes dormían por turnos, siempre atentos. Algunos alfas dormían en improvisados campamentos en las cercanías, pero no por mucho. Otros aprovechaban la oscuridad para volver a emprender viaje de vuelta a sus clanes, hogares o a donde el viento los llevase. Pero siempre todo estaba en movimiento.

Otabek no podía dormir, no tras saber del peligro que corría Yuri. Lilia se había ido pidiendo por última vez disculpas al kazajo y Yakov le explicó mejor la situación. Había puesto su mano en su hombro antes de dejarlo solo.

Había estado reflexionando toda la maldita tarde, sobre esto y aquello. Pero en cada caso había llegado a una sola conclusión: debía volver y velar por el bien de ambos omegas que más amaba en el mundo.

Suspiró. Se sobó los brazos a pesar de que no hiciera mucho frío, solo una brisa fresca. Yakov le había facilitado ropa limpia y abrigo. Por más que le había ofrecido dormir dentro de la cabaña donde afuera yacía sentado, o hacerle un lugar entre los suyos para conciliar el sueño, el kazajo se negó, no quería estar con más gente por el momento.

Yakov Feltsman poseía un numeroso clan que vivía en relativa paz en ese lugar. Viviendo de la vida como mercader lograban sacar algo para comer que no era mucho por no ser traficantes de pieles pero lograba ser lo suficiente para vivir. Se situaban a unos kilómetros del centro del mercado y las madres criaban en paz a sus hijos, los padres cazaban o ayudaban a Yakov permutando mercancías, los jóvenes y viejos huérfanos o sin familia (que eran en mayoría) convivían en tranquilidad y compañerismo. Si habían altercados o peleas, Yakov como líder sería el mediador e intentaría solucionar los problemas de la manera más justa; aceptaba entrar a su clan solo a la gente que su vejez y conocimiento le dictaban no tenían más intenciones que sobrevivir de una forma digna y habían sido muy pocas las veces que se había equivocado con ellos.

Otabek pudo imaginarse el clan Nikiforov antiguamente de la misma forma y sintió que era una lástima no haberlo visto en sus mejores momentos. No le extrañaba que Viktor entre sus valores más arraigados estuviera la lealtad, debió haberla heredado de su madre y la fortaleza y constancia de su padre.

Unos pasos sigilosos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y miró a la chica frente suyo con reticencia.

— Qué quieres — cuestionó arisco.

La chica mantenía sus manos atrás de su delineada y delgada figura. Vestía una delgada camiseta y unas botas que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas, cubriendo su pantalón ajustado.

Estaba incómoda. Otabek lo olió de inmediato, quizá había sido demasiado brusco con ella, pero es que supo de inmediato que no pertenecía a clan Feltsman.

— Seguramente no me recuerdas — empezó Isabella, no recordando esa faceta huraña del alfa. — fuimos del mismo clan cuando éramos pequeños, de la misma rama, después te cambiaron junto con otros a otro lugar y... uhm, creo que éramos muy pequeños...

Otabek observó bien su cara, intentando reconocerla y "mirándola" al fin puesto que en su mente no había estado más que el rostro de Yuri Plisetsky todos esos días.

— ¿Isabella? — preguntó con algo de sorpresa, pero también algo desconfiado mientras estudiaba a la chica. Se puso de pie lentamente de donde había estado sentado, precavido, porque si mal no recordaba, Leo había dicho que ella aún pertenecía al clan Leroy.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó con emoción — soy yo.

Altin asintió, no muy convencido de lo que sea que la chica estuviera haciendo ahí y mucho menos de la razón por la que le estuviera hablando. Al parecer ella notó el silencio que se había hecho y prosiguió.

— Ehm... u-un grupo de mi clan y yo estamos aquí trabajando, ya sabes, intercambiando algunas cosas por víveres y recolectando información para Jean — vio cómo el otro arrugaba la nariz ante el nombre de su líder y aminoró la rapidez de sus palabras, notando el ambiente tenso — buscamos a dos omegas, pero un omega en especial...

— **Mi** omega — sentenció de inmediato Otabek, con el semblante sombrío y el ceño notablemente enfadado.

La azabache tragó saliva nerviosa por las feromonas territoriales que el alfa frente suyo comenzó a soltar. Estaba de mal humor.

— Mira, seré suave contigo. Es mejor que te vayas por donde viniste, porque si piensas que compartiré información contigo, estás demente. Si quieres ve y dile a Jean que estoy aquí, pero no vuelvas a hablar de "esos" omegas y mucho menos de _mi_ omega cuando yo esté presente porque últimamente he estado de muy mal humor y no me haré cargo de lo que te pueda llegar a pasar, ¿bien?

La chica asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, de un momento a otro olvidando que ella también era una alfa fuerte. Pero el porte y el aura de Otabek la habían intimidado, estaba sumamente territorial y si bien habían sido cortos años los que había sido compañera del chico, no lo recordaba así de dominante.

— Yo l-lo siento por nombrarlos así descuidadamente, pero no me acerqué a ti para eso. — el kazajo la observó sin emoción, pero dejándola continuar — escapé de mi campamento hace unos minutos sin que me vieran y quería pedirte un favor, sé que no soy de confianza y mucho menos porque aún pertenezco a los Leroy... p-pero por favor — tomó su antebrazo despacio para no hacerlo enfadar mientras le suplicaba — no quiero estar más en ese lugar, no quiero volver, me enferma, lo odio, detesto lo que Jean me hace. Por favor Otabek, te lo ruego, déjame ir contigo.

* * *

💕 _ **Hola c:**_

 _ **Ya, sí, bueno, para los que no lo habían notado(?) se confirma definitivamente que sí, que Yura está en cinta de un cachorrito de Beka YASSS**_ _**amor eterno a este par c;**_

 _ **❄ En cuanto a Isabella, a ella la tengo como puente para los problemas futuros porque esto no acaba aquí JASJSAJSAJAJAS aunque no la malentiendan, ella en verdad sí quiere huir de Jean (escribí sobre eso en un capítulo pasado)**_

 _ **Quiero contarles que ya tengo en mente en final, he pensado en los detalles y los estoy pasando a una libreta para que no se me vayan las ideas. Seré sincera: no sé cuántos capítulos quedan pero la trama en mi cabeza está terminada.**_ _ **Pero todos uds mis amores tranquilos porque yo creo que me queda para rato**_ 💕💕

 _ **Las amo muchísimo y muchas gracias por leer!**_ 💕


	51. XLVIII

**_Raíces_**

Seung Gil Lee no logró seguirles el paso, ser un beta en esas condiciones no fue algo favorable. Se les escaparon como agua entre los dedos y si bien tenía un grupo bien formado para cazar, fue inútil si las rejas traseras estaban más clavadas al suelo de lo que habían estado las de la entrada frontal; era como si muy pocas veces hubieran sido usadas.

Sin embargo, no le pareció una derrota. Claro que no. La certeza de la existencia de un leopardo de las nieves en ese mundo le daba esperanzas y motivos para seguir insistiendo en su caza. No desistiría tan fácil; tenía el pensamiento de que de a pasos pequeños se ganaba la guerra. Y esta, definitivamente sería su victoria.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, señor?— uno de los alfas se acercó a él, los otros se hallaban acuclillados observando el fuego consumir uno de los lados laterales de la mansión.

— Volveremos a donde estábamos. Bajaremos a la ciudad, la temporada de caza se acabó.

Los pocos betas, que habían estado nerviosamente apretando sus armas entre sus manos por la presencia de los alfas, se permitieron destensar sus hombros un tanto. La noticia de poder volver a sus hogares tras tantos meses les parecía un oasis en medio del desierto.

Seung suspiró dando media vuelta hacia ellos y, apuntándolos sutilmente con la cabeza, les dio órdenes al grupo de alfas.

— Desháganse de ellos. Nos podrían delatar.

Fue así como rápidamente la esperanza de poder volver con sus familias murió entre colmillos ajenos y las pisadas pesadas de las botas de combate de Seung Gil Lee.

Era obvio que el hombre no sería tan idiota como para dejar gente viva que pudiera delatarlo. Necesitaba tener a esos alfas camuflados entre sus filas para que pudieran respaldarlo.

Tomaron las armas que quedaron de los muertos y seguido partieron dejando la sangre derramada atrás.

* * *

Otabek partió la noche siguiente junto a Isabella Yang.

— Si necesitan algo, comida, lo que sea, dile a Vitya que pueden contar conmigo— le había dicho Yakov en su última conversación antes de irse. — y si pasa algo, muchacho, no dudes en avisarme. Pondré todo mi clan a mi nieto si es necesario para poder protegerlos.

— Lo haré.

Otabek asintió, a modo de agradecimiento, y sin mucho más que un apretón de manos se fueron.

Atravesaron los pasajes en los cuales la maleza se aplanaba al suelo por la urgida caminata de la gente del mercado o quienes lo visitaban. Mezclarse con los demás alfas que se hallaban abandonando el lugar sonaba como lo más sensato si también querían evitar llamar la atención de los compañeros de Isabella que supuestamente se hallaban durmiendo.

Llegados al punto en donde todos se empezaban a separar y esparcir, la chica sintió que Otabek le tocaba el hombro.

— Ten.

Le tendía su chaqueta.

Ella, dudosa, miró extrañada... ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella? en su pecho se coló una pizca de algo que designó "vergüenza".

— G-Gracias, pero no tengo frío.

— No es por eso. Si ya despertaron tus compañeros podrían percibir tu aroma.

Ok. Se había equivocado.

— A-Ah... entonces está bien— las mejillas se le colorearon. Lo había malinterpretado.

Pero en su humilde defensa: Otabek había cambiado, y mucho.

Su perfil se había endurecido y la pasaba por algunos centímetros, aún cuando de pequeños ella era más alta que Beka. Y dejando de lado lo huraño que estaba, al parecer el estoicismo era una de las pocas cosas que en el alfa perduraba. Solo que ahora era un hombre, uno fuerte y varonil.

No quedaba nada de aquel niño delgado y ojeroso que solía odiar a la distancia a Jean Jacques Leroy.

Ugh, ese nombre...

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca el tan solo recordar a su líder, o bien, su ex líder. Iban ya demasiado alejados y no había opción de devolverse, mucho menos de regresar al clan donde Jean seguramente la mataría a sangre fría si lo hiciera. Además, no dudaba que una vez se enterara que había huido, la dejara completamente en la lista de personas de la cual debía vengarse.

Era traición a sus raíces.

Traición a su sangre, a sus padres, a su lealtad al clan en el que nació, se crió y aprendió. Era, por supuesto, traición al líder.

Pero fuese como fuese, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

En ese mundo, donde la ley del más fuerte domina, ella sabía que estaba en desventaja. Pero si tenía que defender su vida lo haría con dientes y garras, porque prefería morir en un lugar con desconocidos que parecían estar algo más cuerdos que los Leroy, que en uno donde debía ser ultrajada y violentada si no hacía lo que se le ordenaba.

Iban bajando una cuesta, cuando sintió que el kazajo le tomaba del antebrazo y la ayudaba en silencio para que no resbalara.

Otra vez sintió esa extraña sensación. Era como si con esos gestos Otabek la dejara en deuda con él, aunque bueno, sí estaba en deuda porque la estaba ayudando a escapar.

— ¿Siempre eres así?— preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Así cómo?

— Amable, cortés... así.

Beka se pensó aquellas palabras unos segundos mientras seguían caminando y se dio cuenta de que todo lo atento que estaba siendo con la chica, lo había estado siendo de pura inconsciencia.

¿Era algo que nacía de él?

En el fondo lo sabía: sí. Pero no con todas las personas. Era porque con sus omegas era así.

Por ejemplo, adoraba cargar a Luka, ayudarlo a alcanzar cosas que estaban muy altas, abrir tapas que el menor no podía con sus pequeñas manitas, perder a propósito cuando se correteaban en el patio para darle coraje, y cuando agradecía con esa sonrisa aniñada y un mudo asentimiento de cabeza, sentía que podría desfallecer en paz si el cariño en su amabilidad causaban tal efecto en gustaba ayudar al Plisetsky, tomarle la mano al bajar la escalera, abrir las puertas por él y dejar que pasara primero, ajustar su silla, asegurarse que no se subiera la ropa mientras duerme para prevenir un resfriado, ajustarle las mantas, mimarlo y consentirlo en general. Causaba en él una emoción infantil cada vez que el rubio lo miraba con esos ojos vivaces de _"ni creas que te agradeceré porque es tu deber como mi hombre",_ con esa sonrisa ladeada y soberbia que lo volvía loco.

Una sonrisa débil curvó sus labios.

Era la falta de sus amores lo que lo hacía actuar considerado con Isabella.

— No lo sé— respondió simplemente.

Isa lo miró con sus ojos azulejos aún más curiosa, ¿qué habría estado pensando tanto el chico para haberse demorado tanto en responder?

* * *

No había forma de que el incendio del bosque los hubiera seguido hasta su hogar, mucho menos haberse transportado. Es por esa razón que en cuanto Viktor pudo vislumbrar humo a lo lejos, se asustó; no eran tiempos en los que las chimeneas se usaran, mucho menos con el calor que bajaba tras la hora de la merienda.

Las rejas forzadas yacían tiradas en el piso, como derrotadas, inclinadas e inútiles, casi parecía que estuvieran disculpándose con su dueño por no haber cumplido bien su tarea.

Y fue a penas levantar un poco los ojos cuando logró observar la mayoría de los pisos superiores consumidos por las llamas ya extintas de forma natural. El humo era el único testigo de lo que ahí había sucedido y Viktor tuvo la sensación de que se burlaba en su cara mientras subía y subía sin preocupación alguna, riéndose de su angustia y dolor.

Aquel que había sido su hogar, ya no era más.

Las paredes sólidas que habían cedido por el consumo de su soporte de madera estaban caídas, mostraban su interior chamuscado y negruzco. No era toda la edificación, pero sí era una zona considerable si había que tomar en cuenta que los tres primeros pisos aguantaban aún en pie pero seguramente muy frágiles e impredecibles. Podían ceder al igual que sus hermanas y derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él tras caer en la duda de ¿dónde estaba la gente?

— B-Busquen personas — no quiso balbucear, ni ceder ante la preocupación, pero el dolor emocional se estaba agolpando en su pecho y le costaba mantener el temple en su tono.

A pesar de las advertencias de sus agotados hombres sobre lo peligroso que era entrar, fue terco y no obedeció. Ingresó por uno de los ventanales destrozados del primer piso y aunque solo pudo avanzar hasta el tercer piso, su olfato miedoso no había detectado nada que tuviera que ver con algún cadáver o alguien atrapado entre los escombros.

Quería asumir que habían logrado huir de lo que sea que los hubiera acechado y provocado todo esto.

Acarició la pared tibia con la palma de la mano. Quería seguir subiendo a los demás pisos pero su sentido común se lo prohibió.

Isaak Nikiforov lo hubiera regañado por ser aprehensivo con ese trozo de tierra y su construcción, _"Sobrevivir dignamente, apoyarse en la ética, nunca aferrarse a lo material"_ , era lo que solía decir.

Pero cómo no amar esa casa que fue su hogar tantos años. No sabría cómo explicar el aprecio a tener ahí la biografía de sus raíces, un lugar propio al cual llamar "hogar", un lugar seguro y saber que está aguardando a por tu llegada para resguardarte en sus cuatro paredes tan conocidas por ti. Cómo no sentir esa repentina tristeza de saber que ya no es lo que solía ser y probablemente nunca lo volverá a ser, que ese ya no era un lugar seguro,

Suspiró al pensar que su cuarto y oficina en los pisos superiores estaban casi totalmente destruidos. Todo lo que poseía estaba en ese lugar, desde libros, mapas, planos...

— ¡Viktor! ¡Encontramos algo!

Al aviso proveniente del primer piso no le dio tiempo para sentirse melancólico. Negó con la cabeza alejando _esos_ pensamientos y bajó enseguida.

Rodeó la casa y en el patio trasero encontró los restos de lo que supuso alguna vez fueron cadetes por su uniforme desgarrado y ensangrentado. Su olor casi imperceptible a beta les había impedido detectarlos de inmediato, pero una vez cerca el de la sangre pudriéndose era horripilante.

Se pasó la mano por la cara frustrado.

¿Yuuri, los Crispino y todos los demás habrían huido bien? eso esperaba por esos hombres muertos en aquel lugar. Ahora era cuando la lealtad de los pocos hombres que había dejado en el hogar estaba en juego, porque como atrevieran a rebelarse contra Yuko o Yuuri, tenía en cuenta que podría pasar lo peor. Estaba poniendo las manos al fuego por ellos... y estaba temiendo mucho quemárselas.

— No entiendo qué vinieron a hacer estos sacos de carne aquí— murmuró alguien entre el silencio en que observaban los cadáveres.

— Debes hacer algo Viktor, si ellos fueron los que hicieron esto— apuntó la casa y negó— no queda de otra más que devolverles todo con la misma moneda. Ellos saben que no deben meterse a estos terrenos así como nosotros no invadimos los suyos.

— No podemos ir tras ellos— Nikiforov habló sobrepasado— mira cómo esto ya está seco— apuntó con la mirada a los betas— debe haber pasado mínimo una semana. Carajo... y mira cómo estamos nosotros también, ¡agh, maldición!

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración.

Es cierto que habían llegado a penas y movidos por la consternación que les produjo encontrar todo en ruinas. Estaban cansados, sedientos, hambrientos y uno que otro malherido. Eran solo un grupo de treinta y algo y ¿qué demonios podían hacer?

Algo brillante entre la sangre llamó su atención. No se atrevió a tocar el cadáver, pero si su mirada no le fallaba...

— Viktor, estos cuerpos están baleados— avisó confirmando uno de sus hombres.

La duda se acrecentó en él, al igual que el pasmo ¿balas? nadie en ese lugar manejaba armas, ni siquiera tenían. Para ellos su solo cuerpo e híbrido eran su arma.

Todo eso le empezaba a parecer demasiado extraño.

— Los almacenes subterráneos están bien, al menos lo que quedaba de alimento se salvó.— uno interrumpió.

Viktor atendió el comentario despacio, dejando de lado un poco el detalle de las balas pero sabiendo que pronto o temprano su cabeza le haría dar vueltas ese tema.

Los almacenes subterráneos, eso solo era una pequeña estrellita en un cielo nocturno nublado.

Claro, ahora tenían suministros, pero no una residencia segura.

Era como si el destino les hubiera subido y bajado los hombros con un escueto _"una cosa por la otra"._

Viktor volvió a suspirar entre cortado.

— Descansen un rato enfrente. Iré a abrir el subterráneo para que puedan comer algo y beber agua.

Iba en camino a cumplir lo dicho cuando su oído distinguió un aleteo a propósito algo más ruidoso para llamar su atención. El ave de ojos carmesí planeó en círculos y esperó a que el Nikiforov sorprendido le prestara su antebrazo para descansar.

— Maka...— acarició su cabecita del cansado animalito— ¿por cuánto tiempo volaste? sabes que te hace mal el sol.

Como si pudiera oírle y entenderle, el pajarillo movió su cabeza. Su plumaje blanco siempre había sido delicado debido al sol y al ser ave nocturna, sus horas de sueño correspondían en mayoría a las del día. Pobre Maka, debió ser una semana dura para él también.

Viktor observó su pata y con nervios desató el papel arrugado y maltratado. Era la letra de Yuko. Un mensaje corto y conciso.

 _"Hacia Sigma e Yplison"_ — _Yuko._

Yplison, la ciudad fantasma.


	52. Pieza XLIX

**_Verde_**

Viajar con Isabella era rápido, avanzaban sin problema alguno y eso porque, al ser también una alfa, seguramente ya estaba acostumbrada a recorrer distancias largas a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ya no quedaba mucho recorrido, si Beka no calculaba mal, solo demorarían dos o tres días a lo mucho.

— El verano durará poco, otra vez...— murmuró la chica cuando caía la ¿quinta o sexta noche? no lo sabía muy bien, aunque no era relevante.

— El verano siempre dura poco— puntualizó Otabek.

Era algo cierto. A pesar de que no hiciera tanto frío, por las tardes sí salían unos vientos algo pesados anunciando que el otoño se acercaba prematuramente y el sol, a pesar de ser molesto a medio día y por el inicio de la tarde, cuando bajaba ya no calentaba con todo su esplendor.

En lo personal, a Otabek no le agradaba mucho la idea de que las tierras de Rusia fueran siempre tan frías, le molestaba sentir frío hasta en los huesos, el temblar y el viento que golpeaba la cara. El invierno pasado había sido soportable únicamente por Yuri.

 _Oh, Yuri..._

— ¿Te preocupa tu omega?

Isabella preguntó sin mirarlo, iba embelesada en el camino pedrado.

Por un instante se sintió tan transparente ante la chica que se molestó consigo mismo, pero no pudo mentir una respuesta:

— Algo así.

La verdad, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, de besarle toda la cara. Pero el sentimiento deprimente dentro de sí le abatía el deseo. Su propia mente lo estaba tirando hacia abajo.

Sintió la mano tibia de Isabella en su hombro. Giró para mirarla y quedaron de frente, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Fue un acto involuntario cuando se percató de las casi invisibles pecas de la Yang.

— Te aseguro que tu omega está bien, si está con tu clan debe estar siendo cuidado. Son criaturas débiles pero-...

— Yuri no es débil. — declaró con voz firme, con voz inconsciente.

El silencio y luego la sorpresa.

Otabek permaneció estoico a pesar de sentirse anonadado por lo que instintivamente acababa de afirmar. Isabella no ocultó su sorpresa, sus labios semi separados callaron.

La seguridad en su voz había descolocado a la chica. Y sin meditarlo dos veces volvió a reafirmar:

— Yuri no es débil. Es el chico más obstinado y resistente que conozco. No se deja pasar a llevar y tiene un orgullo y voluntad casi inquebrantables y eso solo porque su naturaleza lo hizo nacer así... un omega.

Isabella lo miraba fijamente. Sin embargo, su pasmo no duró mucho, puesto que la chica desvió la mirada en alerta inmediata al escuchar ruido sobre sus cabezas.

Otabek también pareció darse cuenta de ello y terminó la diminuta (y algo incómoda) distancia que los separaba mirando hacia arriba, no tan alerta puesto algo en su cerebro reconoció el sonido de esas alas.

Un exhausto Maka planeaba en círculos de manera torpe hasta caer en su hombro, mordiéndole la oreja despacio y casi con afecto. No podía más, apenas si había bebido algo de agua. Se quedó muy inmóvil y cerró sus ojos en esa misma posición; una rama de un árbol, el hombro de un alfa, qué mas daba, solo quería dormir aunque fuera un ratito pequeño.

El alfa se compadeció del pobre animal que parecía no haber descansado por largos días de vuelo. Se sintió hasta culpable de no poder ofrecerle algo de comida, no había nada que pudiera darle más que prestarle su hombro para que descansara sus ajetreadas alas.

El alfa desató el papel de la patita de Maka y con manos ágiles lo abrió. No se dio cuenta que otro trozo pequeño cayó al suelo, fue Isabella quien se percató y se agachó para recogerlo.

 _"Hacia Sigma e Yplison" — Yuko_

Otabek frunció el ceño.

La primera vez no comprendió. Lo volvió a leer. Lo volvió a leer por tercera vez y una cuarta por si las moscas.

Isabella intentaba asomarse para ver qué decía.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No... no lo sé bien.

Leyó la nota en voz alta e Isabella quedó aún más confundida.

—Yuko es una enfermera que tenemos. Cuando Viktor no está disponible ella queda a cargo del clan, así fue hace unos pocos días cuando nosotros no estábamos en casa...

—¿Y manda una nota? — a pesar de estar igual de confundida, de pronto pareció interesada en el medio de comunicación tan eficaz.

—Al parecer.

Siguió mirando la nota. Sigma e Yplison estaban más allá de donde la mansión de Viktor se situaba, y Sigma (para los clandestinos) era solo una parada donde ubicarse o tomar un descanso.

—Este trozo se cayó cuando le sacaste ese — Isabella le estiró otro papel mucho más maltratado, una hoja al parecer arrancada de forma rápida y errática.

El kazajo lo recibió rápido y con manos más torpes lo abrió. Un mal presentimiento estaba naciendo en su estómago.

 _"Espero recibas esto. Yo tampoco estoy entendiendo mucho, pero hay que ir donde Yuko apunta. No pases por la mansión, puede ser peligroso, debes cortar camino, vigila que no te sigan y por favor no mueras." — Viktor._

Confirmado. Algo había pasado.

No quiso ni detenerse a pensar en qué tipo de tragedia pudo haberles sucedido. En si estaban bien o mal, heridos o sanos, vivos o muertos. No. No quería detenerse a usar su estúpido cerebro para crear escenarios de lo más traumáticos que solo lo hacían ponerse nervioso, errático y desesperado.

—Vamos hacia Sigma e Yplison. Hay que ir rápido.

Maka espabiló por unos segundos y, previniendo la partida de los alfas, sobrevoló nuevamente a uno de los árboles más frondosos y oscuros para tomar una larga siesta antes de volver por su cuenta.

—Pero tu clan no queda hacia...

—Algo pasó, hay que irnos ahora.

A penas unos segundos y Otabek era una pantera. Un vistazo a Isabella que a penas asentía de forma insegura y Altin se adelantó corriendo.

El pelaje negro se perdió a unos metros y la muchacha tuvo un escalofrío al verlo mimetizarse tan bien con la oscuridad.

Su piel se erizó y sus manos se transformaron en patas, su vista mejoró en la penumbra y su leona pareció realmente hipnotizada por la elegante pantera frente a ella que veía con más detalle.

Otabek la miraba fijamente, al parecer exasperado por cómo movía su cabeza.

 _"Te vas a mover, ¿o no?"_

Sí. Lo seguía.

Pero ¿qué era esa extraña fascinación que de pronto había sentido por el kazajo?

* * *

Yuri se refrescó el rostro a las orillas del lago donde esa noche acamparían. Las gotas cristalinas que bajaban desde las colinas más altas resbalaron por su rostro pálido, mas pálido de lo normal. Se sentía fatigado y con muchas ganas de dormir, cosa que no podía hacer porque algo por las noches lo llamaba a quedarse despierto a altas horas, atento a su alrededor a pesar de haber centinelas, sintiendo que debía _cuidar, cuidarse_.

Llevaba la cuenta de los días: dieciséis fuera de la mansión, diecinueve sin saber de Otabek, dos desde que otro alfa abandonaba el clan; con ese ya eran once alfas que habían decidido romper lazos con los Nikiforov de forma desinteresada y echarse a su suerte bosque adentro por alimento de manera solitaria. Habían perdido la fe en el clan.

Yuko estaba frustrada, sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando (y sobretodo el que algunos decidieran abandonar el clan) era culpa suya, por su carácter no tan fuerte y tan diligente a diferencia del de Viktor.

La chica con híbrido dingo, hacía lo que podía, dirigía el clan hacia Yplison, permanecía atenta si alguien enfermaba o parecía deshidratado, si necesitaban un descanso, cuidaba de los omegas, buscaba alimentos para ellos que no fuera carne cruda, los tenía segundo a segundo a la vista como una madre y sobre todo a cierto rubio terco que costaba mucho cuidar.

No habían suministros, algunos se las arreglaban cazando una que otra liebre, un ave o hasta ardillas para compartirlas a pequeños trozos.

Era irónico. A raíz de la desgracia se estaba limpiando el clan... aunque no, la verdad, si Yuko lo veía desde una perspectiva algo más positiva, no era irónico. Al fin y al cabo, eran los verdaderos camaradas fieles los que permanecían ayudando al clan y colaborando con él en los momentos más difíciles.

Ahora mismo oscurecía en medio del lugar donde se encontraban.

Yuri suspiró acabando de tomar bocanadas de agua. Levantó sus ojos aguamarinos y observó el lugar. A unos metros de él se encontraban Sala intentando pescar algunos peces que nadaban alterados por el depredador que los acechaba. Mickey estaba sentado junto a Luka en una roca, mojándose los pies, el chico le mostraba algo en su mano al leoncito, al parecer unas piedrecitas con quién sabe qué extravagancia.

El Plisetsky se quedó parado ahí, miró fijamente a ambos durante unos minutos. Frunció levemente el ceño estudiándolos.

Era cierto que Luka se había hecho muy apegado a Sala y Michelle Crispino en los últimos meses. Era como el hermanito menor de ambos y Sala siempre parecía animada de jugar con él. En cuanto a Michelle... su carácter huraño y esquivo parecía apaciguarse al lado del menor, casi al punto de parecer un perro manso y guardián.

—Mmh...

Y la forma en que ahora el muchacho parecía enseñarle algo a Luka, esa paciencia...

—¡Yurio mira, maté a dos peces de un tiro! — Sala lo sacó de sus pensamientos, chapoteando mojada de las rodillas hacia abajo, mostrando un palo en el cual había cruzado a dos de los peces que hace rato había estado intentando atrapar.

Yuri rodó los ojos por ese nombre de mierda con el que lo llamaban para distinguirlo del Katsudon Katsuki, no obstante, levantó el pulgar en modo de aprobación hacia la emoción de la chica por su logro.

* * *

Veintinueve días después llegaron a Yplison.

Yplison estaba situaba en la caída de las cuestas de unas montañas pobladas de verde que caían sutilmente y la rodeaban casi por completo. El camino para entrar a ella era muy extrecho y Yuri tuvo la sensación de estar en un tipo de ciudad como lo era Omega (pero no tan peligrosa o ruidosa), subiendo hacia la que alguna vez fue la casa de Yuuri Katsuki oculta entre la nieve.

Su apodo le rendía tributo. "Ciudad fantasma". Era hasta un poco inquietante tanta tranquilidad, Yuri hasta casi pudo escuchar a la lejanía el romper de las olas, ¿acaso ese lugar tenía mar?

—Se dice que alguna vez estuvo poblada por betas— Katsuki había aparecido al lado del Plisetsky, casi dándole un susto, disimulándolo bastante bien— creyeron que las montañas serían suficiente arma para camuflarse, pero no fue así.

Yuuri pensó que el rubio diría algo, pero no, pareció extrañamente interesado en lo que le contaba, así que continuó con lo que sabía:

—Fue porque creyeron que las montañas podrían cuidarlos es que no construyeron muros a su alrededor como en las demás ciudades. Es una zona costera, por lo que la gente en mayoría vivía de la pesca. Las tierras no son fértiles, no sirven para el cultivo porque está mezclada con arena y eso afecta la fertilidad.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—El padre de Viktor tenía mucho conocimiento geográfico. Era como si en su cabeza hubiera un mapa. No por nada su clan prosperó tanto tiempo, se encargaba de conocer bien los territorios y de explotarlos. Lástima que cuando se explota mucho algo pierde su eficacia. La generación de Viktor no tuvo la misma suerte que la de su padre o de sus abuelos.

Vaya, Yuuri en un minuto soltó más palabras de las que había dicho en esos veintinueve días. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras porque el azabache parecía realmente cabizbajo desde que había tomado la decisión final de abandonar la mansión.

Al parecer ahora se sentía un poco mejor, o eso pensó el omega ruso. No lo admitiría nunca, pero le agradaba la voz de Yuuri, era como tener un compañero (y mejor si era de la misma especie). Luka no contaba porque era un niño y no podían hablar temas más serios... además de que Luka no hablaba.

Pero en cuanto a lo que acababa de decir Katsuki, Yuri realmente no quería inmiscuirse de más en los asuntos ajenos. También, no sabía qué opinar ante lo dicho por Yuuri que, con precaución, parecía más atento a dónde pisaba para no caer.

No obstante, ya habían picado su curiosidad y lo que sí quería era saber más de ese lugar.

—Y... ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué ya no hay betas?

—Los inviernos empezaron a ser más crudos, las casas cerca del mar fueron las más afectadas: primero los vientos de la costa, luego el barro que bajaba con la lluvia y las hacía inundarse. Les siguió la escasez de sardinas y de jurel por la sobreexplotación, mucha gente sin trabajo, había poco dinero y todo empezó a subir su costo. La guinda de la torta fue la salida del mar por las tardes hasta altas horas de la madrugada, qué sé yo la razón, la naturaleza es muy quisquillosa.

 _"La naturaleza es una hija de puta"_ pensó más bien Yuri.

—La gente tenía que abandonar sus casas y, bueno, así se quedaban sin viviendas.

—Pensé que la falta de murallas también sería algo desfavorable.

—Oh, claro que lo fue. Es por eso que la ciudad ya no está más poblada. Los alfas se encargaron de dejarla sin pobladores una vez los encontraron, pero ni ellos pudieron acostumbrarse a lo caprichoso que se ponía el mar, por eso nadie nunca tendría el interés suficiente en Yplison como para habitarlo.

—Y ahora henos aquí...— murmuró el rubio terminando de bajar por la última roca para dar la vuelta y... casi dejar caer su mandíbula ante la vista.

Yuuri Katsuki que lo había visto justo en el momento exacto casi deja salir una carcajada. Y digo "casi" porque su atención también se vio robada por lo que era Yplison.

—Bueno... — balbuceó — yo creo que podría ser peor...

El Plisetsky a penas si asintió, estaba demasiado embobado como para responder algún comentario ingenioso o como para fingir que no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque sí que le importaba vaya vista.

Era increíble como la anteriormente puteada naturaleza parecía querer devorar los terrenos que alguna vez le pertenecieron pura y llanamente. Recorría lento y se enrollaba a las paredes de concreto gris, las abrazaba y las volvía verdes con su clorofila. Tranquila y en paz, cada planta parecía cumplir su papel único llenando cada trozo del suelo mientras con los años crecía y crecía sin que nada la perturbara, parecía que solo la rubia arena y los roqueríos de cobre se salvaban de ser opacados con su color, y por supuesto que el mar también, quien parecía sumamente calmo a esas horas del día.

—¡Dejen de estar baboseando allá arriba! — Yuko les había gritado desde la cabecilla donde guiaba — ¡No se queden atrás, no me hagan rabiar!

Ambos despabilaron y decidieron no darle más problemas a la chica que había estado tan estresada esos días y que además había estado tan pendiente de ellos.

—¿Dices que sube la marea por las tardes? — Yuri siguió mirando el paisaje, viendo de reojo que, más adelante, Mickey llevaba en sus hombros a Luka y Sala parecía igual de extasiada mirando hacia todos lados, emocionada.

—Mhh — asintió— hasta las primeras casas. No sé si con el tiempo eso haya cambiado.

—¿Hace cuánto que el viejo te contó eso?

—Fue el padre de Viktor, no Viktor — aclaró.

—Entonces sí fue hace un par de milenios, ¿Como a qué hora pasa?

—No estoy seguro, ¿Como a las siete pm? solo sé que lo hace lento, pero las olas rompen contra las casas de adelante y eso las hace inhabitables.

La subida del mar inquietaba un poco al rubio, en sí el agua no le entusiasmaba si a bañarse en ellas se trataba. Asumió que Yuko por precaución los haría quedarse en las casas más pegadas a las montañas... por favor.


	53. Pieza L

**_Temple_**

Viktor llegó una semana después de los demás llegaran a Yplison. La ciudad pareció abrumarlo tanto como a Yuri.

Yuko había desconocido su aroma al inicio, y se puso de pie alarmada cuando sintió el aullido de más perros provenientes de la bajada principal hacia el lugar. Cuando vio a Viktor en la lejanía, se permitió volver a desplomarse en donde había estado sentada, junto a otros alfas que también sonrieron al ver a su líder llegar al fin.

— Dios mío, con lo que la he sufrido guiando tu clan, al fin apareces — casi sollozó la castaña cuando se acercó para abrazar al Nikiforov.

El ruso sonrió cansado, había sido un viaje extenuante. Buscó con la mirada a alguien en específico, pero de inmediato se percató del poco número de personas.

— Hay menos.

— Algunos desistieron y rompieron lazos con el clan.

Viktor cerró los ojos y suspiró pesado, se frotó el rostro. Maldita sea. Ya, estaba bien, luego podría pensar en ello, por el momento solo quería relajarse.

— Hay algunos otros en las cercanías, cazando.

— Bien, luego nos encargaremos del número, gracias por tu trabajo Yuko.

Saludó a un par de sus colegas y, antes de que pudiera hacerle la pregunta a Yuko sobre cierta persona, sus dudas se respondieron solas.

La voz melodiosa llenó sus oídos, deleitando hasta el ultimo trocito de su alma.

— ¡Viktor!

Yuuri Katsuki había llegado al lugar, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, casi sin poder creer que el Nikiforov estaba allí. Había reconocido su olor a la lejanía, pero aún así ahora confirmando su presencia allí, estaba muy sorprendido. Viktor estaba sano y salvo.

Todo el nudo de ideas y de escenarios trágicos en la mente de Viktor se disipó con ver al japonés ahí. Se puso permitir por fin suspirar con alivio. Al parecer, Yuko había cuidado bien de todos.

Para la sorpresa de algunos y el interés de otros, no fue el Nikiforov quien acortó las distancias. Fueron los mismos brazos del omega los que rodearon el cuello de Viktor, sin poder procesar bien que estaba allí, que lo estaba abrazando, que el alfa continuaba respirando.

¿Era alivio? sí, posiblemente, posiblemente mucho alivio. Lo había estado conteniendo, por el bien de Sala, por el bien de Mickey y por no preocupar a Yuko, Yuri o los demás.

Sus sentimientos eran así: demasiado para él, sin querer mostrarse mucho. Mas, ahora, no los alcanzó a retener cuando ya no quería dejar ir al hombre entre sus brazos.

Quién te entiende, Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor reaccionó igual de lento que él, pero más vivaz sin duda. Un poco inclinado como estaba por la diferencia de alturas, rodeó la figura delgada del omega y disfrutó el tenerlo cerca.

Sus cuerpos apretados. Su nariz en su cuello.

Si Yuuri lo había notado o no, no lo sabía. Aunque su instinto le decía que había sido puramente un acto sin consciencia.

Ojalá pudieran quedarse así para siempre. Fue lo que pensó justo cuando fueron obligados a separarse por la llegada de más inquilinos.

Revoloteando como siempre solían hacer cuando el Nikiforov estaba cerca, ambos Crispino movían sus colas azabaches frenéticamente. Le ladraban, se agachaban y se subían sobre él, refregaban sus peludas y grandes cabezas contra el pecho de Viktor que tuvo que separarse de Yuuri para no caer.

Los acarició atrás de las orejas, con una sonrisa, besándoles en la frente a cada uno como pudo.

Muy pronto aparecieron Yuri con Luka, la sonrisa abandonó su rostro y se transformó en una mueca culpable. No porque no se alegrara de que el Plisetsky y el cachorro estuvieran bien, sino porque no hubo necesidad de palabras para notar lo que los ojos como el hielo buscaban entre los llegados.

Primero ansiosos, luego helados. Hasta que sus miradas chocaron, entonces la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Dónde está Beka?

Yuuri y los demás parecieron notarlo. Habían llegado varios, Leo entre ellos que se había sentado a tomar agua junto a otros y ahora bajaba la mirada ante la pregunta del omega.

— Primero fue el tiroteo, luego el incendio. Tuvimos que separarnos... — fue como empezó el relato de Viktor contando lo sucedido semanas atrás.

La expresión de Yuri era inquietante, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios hechos una línea neutra, no daba mayores gestos a los detalles y cuando el ruso mayor finalmente aceptó que no sabía el estado de Beka, ni si le había llegado el mensaje de Maka, Yuri bajó su vista y se mordió el labio.

Michelle y Sala se habían llevado a Luka. La situación se había vuelto algo privada y fue cuando quedaron menos, entre ellos Yuuri y Yuko que observaban cada movimiento del Plisetsky sin saber qué hacer. Si se acercaban a consolarlo, seguramente el rubio reaccionaría agresivo o arisco, negando cualquier muestra de lástima.

Viktor pudo notarlo. Yuri había quedado mal, sin comentarios sarcásticos o miradas estoicas. Él también estaba sumamente preocupado por Otabek, pero sabía que no se comparaba a la angustia que debería estar sintiendo Plisetsky.

Y es que, ¿cómo podía Yuri fingir ahora? si de Beka no se sabía nada... ni siquiera si estaba vivo. El solo pensar en que el alfa se lo hubieran tragado las llamas lo hizo estremecerse.

No. No iba a llorar frente a tanta gente. Pero tampoco podía disimular su mal estar. Estaba más que todo shockeado.

— No te desanimes, es posible que haya recibido el mensaje de Maka. Ya sabes, es un kazajo muy terco.

Le había dicho Yuuri, pero no surtió ningún efecto en el menor.

Su interior se sintió como si lo pusieran en pausa, sin sentir, sin saber, sin aceptar. Otabek no podía estar muerto, se negaba a que lo estuviera. Simplemente no podía.

Recordó el día que había partido y se sintió tan terriblemente horrible consigo mismo. Debió haberlo detenido, haberle gritado, ¡no le habría importado hacer cualquier cosa para que no fuera! porque ahora mismo, se estaría ahorrando una terrible angustia que le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Un espanto horrible que le daban ganas de llorar.

— Estúpido kazajo hijo de puta — susurró cerrando fuertemente los ojos, apretándolo con sus palmas. _"Por qué me haces preocupar tanto..."_

* * *

Fue a los pocos días, en una tarde nublada, que Yuko se sentó junto al Plisetsky. El menor había estado muy callado, cabizbajo. No era la mejor manera ni los mejores momentos para que Yuri se enterara de la verdad, pero era necesario que lo supiera.

No estaba comiendo bien (a pesar de que se esforzaran por traerle comida), se notaba pálido y la muchacha temía que si Yuri no se cuidaba debidamente, su embarazo pasara a ser algo complicado tanto para el cachorro como para Yuri.

El menor ni se molestó en mirarla, intentaba calentarse las manos con las pocas brasas que habían quedado de la fogata.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

El rubio suspiró y subió y bajó los hombros.

— Normal, supongo.

— Yuri, sé que no es el mejor momento para esto, pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Los ojos del omega la miraron con una muda pregunta, _¿qué cosa?_

— ¿No notas algo cambiando en ti?

Yuri elevó una ceja, con molestia. Además de sus constantes ánimos bajos, también había estado fácilmente irritable. Si Yuko se refería a eso...

— No, ¿por qué?

— Mh... — Yuko entrecerró su mirada sobre él.

Yuri no se molestó en seguir observándola, creyendo ciegamente que la chica se refería a su estado anímico. Si venía a darle otra charla de que _"Beka está bien porque es un alfa fuerte y blablabla"_ no gracias, pasaba de ello.

No quería más ayuda psicológica, solo quería descansar su cansada mente.

Ya era suficiente con que su corazón se negara a la idea de que Otabek no existiera más, que le dijera que volvería, que se peleara con sus pensamientos más negativos que le torturaban diciendo que Beka jamás aparecería.

Dolía mucho, extrañar a Beka y mantenerse en la incertidumbre, dolía demasiado.

Pero Yuko continuó, para su mala suerte.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

— No.

— ¿Ni te sientes fatigado?

— Un poco.

— ¿Y-...?

— ¡Qué quieres! — se molestó el leopardo de las nieves — si es porque estoy así, ¡ya, sí, bueno, estoy deprimido! ahora déjame tranquilo.

— No te vengo a hablar de eso — Yuko frunció su ceño e hizo un puchero. — es algo sobre tu omega, sobre la naturaleza, sobre... bueno, _eso_.

— ¿Qué?— Yuri la miró con un leve tic en el ojo, no le entendía nada.— ¿Qué tiene mi omega?

— Mmh ¿Yuri, no has sentido tu cuerpo extraño? como si hubiera algo...

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?— Yuri frunció el ceño, le exasperaba un poco la ambigüedad de Yuko— ¿"Como si hubiera algo"? ¿Qué debería tener?

Yuko cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. Yuri Plisetsky era todo un caso, aunque bueno, era primerizo, seguramente esa era la razón de no darse el tiempo de estudiar su propio comportamiento.

 _"Paciencia, señor, dame paciencia"_

— Mira Yuri, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, tienen ciertos actos sexuales, ¿no? —el rostro de Yuri se empezó a desfigurar en una mueca graciosa — ¿Me vas pillando? — pero Yuri seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca — ya sabes, la abejita que poliniza la flor... ¿si?— el chico arrugó la nariz y Yuko terminó por perder la paciencia — ¡Sexo, Plisetsky, follan, tienen coito!

— ¡Ay, qué asco, Yuko! — se escandalizó el joven leopardito, con su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas.

— ¡No es nada que tú y Beka no hayan hecho, ya no te hagas el inocentón, ya no eres un crío!

El ruso dio un pequeño chillido y miró en todas direcciones, por suerte al parecer nadie estaba lo suficientemente interesado en su plática.

— ¡N-No voy a hablar contigo de mi vida sexual, es privada! — murmuró indignado.

— ¡Ya, está bien! — contó mentalmente hasta cinco y prosiguió— bien, no hablaremos de eso, ese no es el punto. Vuelve a sentarte, por favor.

Yuri, que se había puesto de pie escandalizado, reticente se volvió a sentar lentamente.

— ¿Cada cuánto llega tu celo? —decidió picar por ahí, a ver si esta vez Yuri pillaba mejor su propia situación.

— Soy irregular — respondió simplemente. Yuko elevó sus cejas, señal para que continuara. — Varía de un mes o hasta tres, qué hay con eso, ¿Debería preocuparme?

— ¿Hace cuánto que no ha llegado tu celo?

— Desde la primavera, hace unos...— sus ojos verdes se abrieron, la muchacha supo que ahora sí iba bien encaminado — hace unos tres meses, más o menos...

— ¿Has notado algo extraño desde aquel momento?

Yuri tragó en seco y miró a Yuko. Sí, definitivamente, lo había pillado. Su carita desconcertada le dio algo de compasión a la muchacha. Era un omega joven, sin su alfa, primerizo, era obvio que cuando tuviera la noticia certera en sus manos no reaccionaría exactamente feliz.

— Beka solía pegarse a ti todo el tiempo. Tenías antojos, él buscaba complacerte. Has estado siendo muy maternal con Luka, y me atrevería a decir que con Sala y Michelle también, los cuidas, te cuidas a ti mismo.

Las finas cejas de Yuri se fruncieron, tragó saliva y su corazón latió como loco. Se sentía mareado.

— No — meneó su cabeza— yo estaba tomando pastillas, y-yo no, n-nosotros no hemos tenido relaciones sin...

Pero sí, sí las habían tenido. Lo recordó de súbito. Su último celo, estando en su antiguo hogar, cuando le pidió a Otabek -sin medir las consecuencias- que lo tomara como suyo. El alfa había anudado dentro suyo un montón de veces.

¿Cómo demonios se había permitido olvidarlo? el celo realmente lo hacía actuar de forma estúpida. Y al parecer, no era el único tonto sin memoria, puesto que Beka ni por si acaso pareció recordarlo hasta el último momento juntos.

Ambos lo habían olvidado como cosa perdida.

Su mano viajó a su vientre, donde residía una criatura que hasta ahora Yuri no había notado su existencia.

— Yuri, felicitaciones, estás encinta.

— _"Encinta"_... — necesitó procesar la palabra— Un cachorro de Otabek... — sus labios se apretaron a penas terminó de susurrar la frase.

Un cachorro. Yuri Plisetsky cargaba en su vientre el cachorro de Otabek Altin.

La sola idea lo hizo estremecerse.

De pronto sintió que ese lugar era demasiado pequeño para dos personas hablando, compartiendo el mismo aire.

— Y-yo, ehm, necesito un poco de aire — se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo.

— Por supuesto. Me avisas si necesitas algo, ¿bien?

Yuko no lo culpaba por reaccionar así. Se sentía un poco responsable.

Yuri asintió erráticamente antes de voltear e irse lo más alejado posible de donde hubiera gente. Se sentía aletargado por la noticia, abrumado. Quería alejarse un poco, pensar, refrescar su cabeza y, como sentirse tan confuso también lo hacía sentirse débil, no quería que más personas lo vieran en ese estado. Quería estar solo aunque fueran unos minutos. Solo con sus pensamientos... y ahora con ese cachorro en su barriga.

¿Cómo se tomaría Otabek la noticia? aunque ese no era el punto, sino ¿Dónde estaba Otabek en esos instantes?

Sus pies pisaban de forma rápida el suelo, la tierra, el pasto, la arena. En menos de quince segundos, estaba en la playa. Pero no se percató de ello hasta que detuvo su alterado andar.

Miró a todos lados, solo arena. El silbido del mar camuflaba cualquier otro sonido en las cercanías. Fue allí donde se sentó, mirando las olas ir y venir.

Recordó Sigma. El mar de Sigma con Beka, cuando lo ayudó a huir, cuando le contó sobre sus hermanos, cuando Beka lo hizo sentir felicidad por primera vez.

— _Beka..._

No, no pudo más, fue demasiado. Todo tan repentino había sido mucho para él.

Primero Beka alejándose de él, después un cachorro que no había notado.

El quejido escapó de sus labios tan doloroso como liberador. Apretó con sus manos la arena. Las gotitas saladas no tardaron en caer de sus ojos tristes, nublando el paisaje precioso ante él. Los pequeños quejidos fueron subiendo su tono y se transformaron rápidamente en fuertes sollozos que el mar respondía igual de triste que él cuando rompían las olas.

En la soledad de ese lugar, lloró como cuando era pequeño y se rompía las rodillas jugando con sus hermanos y se iba a llorar a las faldas de su mamá.

¿Un cachorro? ¿Un cachorro él? dioses, estaba tan feliz. Su lado omega lloraba de alegría, un hijo con sangre Plisetsky y Altin.

Pero aún así sentía pena, mucha pena, porque de pronto se sintió más solo que nunca.

Otabek podía ser su fuente inagotable de sentimientos que lo desbordaban, entre esos, ahora estaba el miedo. Miedo de que el alfa jamás volviera y miedo de tener que criar a dos cachorros él solo, ¿podría con tal carga?

Unos meses más y se cumpliría un año de haber sido arrastrado por Viktor a aquella mansión. Lo abrumaba cuánto había cambiado, se sentía como si fuera mucho más tiempo desde que la soledad solía ser su única y más fiel compañera, creyendo que no necesitaba nada más, repeliendo el contacto, huyendo de los sentimientos. Otabek podía hacerlo sentir fuerte, seguro en su compañía, pero también podía hacerlo sentir en el abismo si ya no estaba.

Odiaba sentirse así, pero si le dieran la oportunidad de cambiar algo en el pasado, de evitar el conocer a Otabek... no lo haría, no cambiaría nada.


	54. Pieza LI

**_Playa_**

Los días siguientes a enterarse de su actual embarazo no fueron los mejores para Yuri. No quería hacer mucho, se acostaba y se levantaba sin muchas ganas, comía solo porque Yuko le exigía hacerlo y el humor que cargaba hacía que los pocos alfas que quedaban le miraran con molestia. Sus feromonas expedían amargura que disfrazaba muy bien la frustración que sentía por dentro.

Habían llegado al consenso junto a Yuko de que ella no diría nada a nadie hasta que Yuri decidiera hacerlo público. A la muchacha no le había gustado mucho la idea porque entonces los demás no le tomarían mucho el peso al cuidado que debían darle al omega, pero Yuri testarudo y rabioso le había gritado que era su decisión y tenía que respetarlo.

No obstante, no era una decisión carente de argumentos. Yuri tenía dos razones por las cuales no hablar sobre su embarazo: una era Otabek Altin, la otra Yuuri Katsuki.

Su frustración nacía con la soledad creciente en la que se hallaba, pero aún así Yuri esperaba que Otabek regresara con todas sus fuerzas. Es por eso que quería que él fuera el primero en saberlo (aunque Yuko se le hubiera adelantado, pero no importaba). Quería ver su reacción, porque de ser posible, su corazón omega latía con ansias irrefenables imaginando el rostro de Beka, ¡Un cachorro! ¡Un cachorro suyo y de Beka!

Por otro lado, un poco menos emocionante sería la reacción de Yuuri. Aunque el orgullo del Plisetsky no lo dejara jamás admitirlo, él apreciaba la amistad con el omega japonés; él había confiado en Yuri y le había contado cosas de su pasado y de sus miedos que ni a Viktor le había dicho (y en verdad, a ningún otro). No había olvidado que uno de los grandes traumas y complejo que poseía Katsuki era el de su infertilidad y el no poder nunca dar descendientes a nadie. Yuri no quería herir a Katsuki, tampoco dañar su amistad.

* * *

Con la llegada de Viktor al clan, Yuko se tuvo que poner en marcha días después. Tal cual había hecho el viaje de huida, ahora tendría que hacerlo de regreso hacia la mansión en busca de provisiones. El líder del clan le había dicho que estaba bien si ella no iba, que ya estaba agradecido con lo que había hecho, pero Yuko se negó. Habiendo visto cómo era de fácil traicionar y romper lazos con un clan, ya no iba a cometer otro error más en caso de no ir y que los alimentos en camino terminen desapareciendo junto con sus compañeros. Puede que fuera algo feo desconfiar así de quienes hasta ese momento se habían negado a serles infiel al clan, pero estaban en unas circunstancias en las que el menor error podría costarles caro.

Yuri le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en señal de adiós a Yuko... y en señal de que estaría bien solo.

* * *

Por la tarde, el rubio vio al Katsuki pasar unos metros más allá en dirección hacia abajo, hacia la playa.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó alto para que el nipón notara su presencia.

El cabello de Yuuri se despeinó con la ligera brisa del día nublado. Llevaba una canasta que se notaba era vieja y los Crispino venían unos metros más atrás corriendo para alcanzarlo. Se echó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y respondió.

— Iré a ver si hay algunos peces en el mar.

— Pero dijiste que habían explotado la zona.

Luka, que había estado a su lado, tomó su forma híbrida y corrió hacia Sala mientras esta hacía lo mismo, daba una vuelta como si siguiera su cola y se inclinó con sus dos patas delanteras ante el más pequeño en señal de juego. Michelle solo sonrió.

— Eso fue hace más de diez años, Yurio. Es por eso que iré a ver.

Yuri frunció el ceño. Sentía que ya nada podía hacer para poder borrar ese estúpido sobrenombre. Sería conocido por siempre de esa forma para que no hayan confusiones con el otro Yuuri frente a él.

— ¿Quieres venir? — le preguntó con una sonrisa amable— si te sientes solo, puedes acomp...

— ¡No me siento solo!— exclamó arrugando la nariz y adelantándose por el camino. Los acompañaría, pero no porque sería solitario quedarse allí arriba, claro que no...

Los demás alfas estaban ocupados con otras tareas. Viktor estaba haciendo Dios sabe qué y los otros se distribuían trabajos como buscar leña, buscar qué comer y qué beber. Unos pocos más despejaban algunas casas, las menos en ruinas, para asentarse.

Por parte de Yuri, él y Luka ocupaban una casa cercana a otra en la que se quedaba Yuko y, claramente, donde la marea no lograba llegar por la noche aunque su sonido fuera bravo.

De cierto modo, esa casa le recordaba a la cabaña en la que solía vivir antes de conocer a Otabek; un lugar callado, oculto, muebles viejos con uno que otro rasguño y falla, no había camas pero sí varias mantas que tuvieron que arreglar y lavar antes de ser utilizadas. No era el lugar perfecto, pero era lo suficiente para resguardarse.

Plisetsky, Katsuki, Luka y los Crispino bajaron por un camino rodeado de rocas, donde el suelo de tierra en algún momento pasaba a ser arena y desembocaba en la playa. Yuri no tenía idea si era ese el camino por el que había bajado días atrás en su casi ataque de pánico, no tuvo mucha relevancia en ese momento.

Al final, tuvo que darle la razón a Yuuri Katsuki. La zona explotada se había repoblado de pececitos con escamas plateadas que resplandecían cada que nadaban o cuando uno de los Crispino se lanzaba a agarrarlo. Solo un par de horas y Yuuri tuvo llena la canasta de peces que serían la cena de esa noche.

— Iré a preparar un poco esto, ¿se quedan acá?— preguntó antes de emprender camino hacia arriba.

Yuri estaba a punto de decirle que lo ayudaba, pero de pronto la voz de Yuko le hizo eco _"no quiero volver y que estés puro huesos, te vas a comer toda la comida que te den, no vas a andar cargando a Luka porque podría hacerte mal, no vas a saltar de aquí para allá ni mucho menos tienes que hacer fuerza, ¿entendiste?"_ inconscientemente, asintió. Joder, lo sentía de veras porque Yuuri subiera eso solo, pero debía respetar la atención de Yuko y el cuidado a su cuerpo.

De todos modos, cuando sus hijos le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda, Yuuri se negó. Lo único que les dejó avisado con voz severa fue:

— Si los veo llegar empapados arriba, los voy a regañar.

— Pero el mar ya nos mojó de la cintura hacia abaj-...

— He dicho.

Miraron a Yuuri caminar por la arena, rodear una curva y volver a aparecer camino arriba hasta desaparecer entre el frondoso verde.

Yuri, que había estado sentado en la arena junto a Luka, le devolvió la mirada a los Crispino que lo observaban expectantes.

— Yurio, ¿podemos...?

Con la ausencia de Yuuri, en teoría quedaban encargados de Plisetsky que con total desinterés subió y bajó los hombros.

— Me da lo mismo. Hagan lo que quieran — y movió la mano como para que se fueran — solo intenten no ahogarse.

Sala exclamó un gracias y de inmediato empezó a adentrarse un poco más mientras las pequeñas y controladas olas reventaban suavemente. Chapoteando, cualquiera diría que así la muchacha no era más que un perrito domesticado intentando mascar las olas.

Mickey miró con duda a Yurio unos segundos, no fue hasta que su vista traicionera caló entre él y el niño a su lado que el rubio se dio cuenta de la razón.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó huraño.

— No — negó algo sobresaltado por lo pesado del rubio — no es nada...

Yuri lo escudriñó con la mirada hasta que el chico se fue con su hermana.

No. Por nada del mundo daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil. Ya tenía pillado de la cola a Michelle Crispino, ¡tendría que hacer años de esfuerzo en el fango antes de que lo aceptara digno de su hijo! y sobretodo si este era tan solo un pequeño que no mucho sabía del mundo ni tenía la claridad de un adulto en cuanto a sentimientos se trata.

Se negaba. Sobre su cadáver.

Luka sería su lindo cachorro hasta el final de los tiempos.

Miró cómo el niño jugaba con un montón de arena y buscaba algún palito para ponerle en la punta como si fuera un castillo. Fue cuando Luka le devolvió esas joyas azules que tenía por ojos, con duda.

— Jamás vas a dejar de ser mi cachorro, ¿lo entiendes?

Las delgadas cejas de Luka se juntaron, sin entender.

— Prométeme que jamás te irás con algún tonto alfa, ¡deberá ser la copia de tu padre, la copia perfecta de Beka! ¡Si no, no lo aceptaré! — declaró más al cielo que al menor, apretando sus puños.

El niño volvió a asentir un poco asustado por el tono irritado de Yuri. Ah~ las hormonas del embarazo ya estaban haciendo efecto... de nuevo.

— Tienes que prometérmelo, Luka.

Más asentimientos sin mucha confianza.

— ¡Más seguro! ¡Promételo o me pondré muy triste! — a pesar de que todo su tono evidenciaba irritabilidad...

El pequeño casi hace volar su cabecita, todo por el capricho de Yuri.

— _¡prometo, prometo!_

Una voz asustada y bajita, pero audible.

La risa de Michelle distrajo a Luka unos segundos, mirando hacia el mar.

Al parecer, Luka no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando le devolvió la mirada a Yuri deseoso por ir junto a los hermanos, lo detuvo la expresión del Plisetsky.

Yuri a penas y pudo pronunciar palabra, solo pudo decir algo atropellado cuando vio que Luka bajaba los hombros y fruncía las cejas preocupado, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

— Luka hab... digo, puedes tú... oh, Dios, ¡Q-Que me parta un rayo! ¡Sabes hablar!

Lo había gritado tan alto que llamó la atención de inmediato de los Crispino. Sala quedó mirando hacia la orilla.

— ¿Pasó algo? — le gritó curiosa.

El rubio los miró con una sonrisa no muy habitual en él, lo que evidenció su emoción y que, en efecto, algo había pasado. Los muchachos, todos empapados y peleando para salir primero, llegaron corriendo a ambos omegas.

— ¡Dijo algo! ¡Luka sí puede hablar!

— Me estás tomando el pelo — dijo asombrado Mickey, expectante a Luka que miraba a los tres con algo de incomodidad, como un animalito expuesto a tres críos que esperaban que hiciera algún malabar.

— ¡Es en serio, dijo algo! — volvió a insistir el rubio — vamos Luka, di algo, lo que quieras.

— ¡Di mi nombre!— saltó Sala, igual de emocionada— Di Sala. Sa-la.

— Claro que no, va a decir el mío primero — reclamó Yuri.

— Qué tacaño eres, Yurio, ¡quiere decir el mío!

— ¡Yo soy su padre!

— ¡Eres la madre, Beka es el padre!

— ¡Ah, cállate, va a decir el mí-...!

Pero Luka no quiso decir ninguno de los dos.

— _Mickey..._

— Qué, eh... ¿ehh? ¿por qué Mickey? — reclamó Sala, a pesar de todo, formando una sonrisa al escuchar al menor.

A Yuri Plisetsky no le hizo ni una gracia. Arrugó la nariz con desprecio, miró a Michelle Crispino con odio vivo, declarándole la guerra al muchacho que alternaba la mirada entre Luka y a Yuri. El muchacho de pronto sintió miedo de la mirada con desdén del Plisetsky, gélida como la nieve, pero por más que intentó comportarse, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara y se mordía los labios nervioso. 


	55. Pieza LII

**_Llegada_**

Tras la extenuante tarde dedicada a Luka y el hacerlo hablar, el menor cayó dormido muy temprano. Lograron sacarle muy pocas palabras, además del _"prometo"_ que había extasiado a Yuri y el _"Mickey"_ que lo había hecho indignarse, Luka había dicho su propio nombre, a Yuri lo llamó _"mamá"_ (cosa que casi lo hace llorar), armó una frase a medias _"¿Beka vuelve?" (que también casi hace llorar a Yuri)_ y otra frase completa _"no quiero más"_ refiriéndose a que lo dejaran tranquilo de una vez por todas.

La playa se convirtió en un lugar de recreación como ningún otro. El mar solo subía a cierta hora de la tarde (de 9pm hasta 5am aproximadamente) por lo que, mientras no se hiciera demasiado tarde, los menores podían corretear y mojarse los pies siempre que quisieran o estuvieran aburridos.

Yuri estaba aprendiendo que el sonido del mar de alguna forma lograba relajarlo. Extraño, puesto que siendo mal nadador, un felino puro y varios traumas (como la vez que casi se ahoga), no se declaraba un admirador de cualquier tipo de agua que amenazara su pelaje y respiración.

Maka en llegó casi al mediodía siguiente. El ave fue avistada por Viktor a unos metros en el cielo, entrando por entre las montañas. El pajarito albino bajó despacio, al parecer totalmente recuperada de su largo viaje, observó a Viktor pero siguió de largo, entonces el alfa se dio cuenta que se dirigía a Yuuri que había salido de una de las casas menos devastadas que estaban usando para pasar la noche.

La sonrisa de Yuuri fue de felicidad pura cuando Maka se posó en su antebrazo y mordió despacio sus dedos, señal de que lo había echado de menos. Dirigió la vista hacia Viktor que se acercaba corriendo a él.

— ¿Tiene algo en la pata?

Yuuri recordó lo que la llegada de Maka podría significar y lo revisó. No, no había nada.

— ¿Crees que Beka haya recibido las notas?

— Si es que no se le han caído a Maka... — sonreía.

— Las hubiera tomado con el pico si se le hubiesen caído — Katsuki también sonreía.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Otabek venía en camino.

Viktor no cabía del alivio. El haber visto desaparecer a Beka tras el bosque lleno de ascuas no había sido la mejor manera de despedirse, para nada. Esos días tras su llegada a _Yplison_ se hallaba en constante trance, más cuando Yuko tuvo que irse. Solo intercambiaba algunas palabras con los que quedaba y con Leo, no mucho.

Yuuri lo había notado e, intentando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de lado el orgullo y las peleas, se le había acercado para intercambiar una que otra conversación. El omega intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que lo hacía porque Viktor le daba tristeza, parecía a cada segundo a punto de perderse en su propia mente llena de angustias, sobre el clan, sobre si Beka sobrevivió, sobre esto y aquello. Y aunque se lo repitiera mentalmente una y otra vez, no estaba haciendo nada para detener el buen ambiente que se creaba entre ambos y la tranquilidad que lo invadía al estar cerca de él.

De todos modos, eso era historia para otro momento.

Katsuki no se lo esperó, cuando la sonrisa de Viktor de pronto se estampó contra su frente, en un pequeño beso. Nikiforov al parecer tampoco fue consciente de lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos lo fue después, porque a penas separó los labios de la piel tibia de Yuuri, dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a recibir a su amigo, a su hermano y camarada. Yuuri se quedó ahí conteniendo la respiración, con Maka mirándolo fijamente. Un granito de su ser sintió rabia porque Viktor hiciera eso, ¿qué se creía para besarlo o siquiera tocarlo? ¿es que le gustaba hacerlo sufrir reviviendo esos fuertes y pesados lazos que los unían? ... y aún así, no podía dejar de sentir sus mejillas calientes porque la molestia pura era debido a que le había emocionado recibir un beso de Viktor, aunque fuera uno infantil en su frente.

* * *

Otabek sonrió a medias cuando vio los primeros indicios de que habían estado habitando esa zona hace muy poco; como las fogatas apagadas o simplemente el camino en el cual las ramas estaban más aplastadas por el paso de alguien.

Cuando vio a Viktor, ciertamente pudo haberse echado a llorar, pero se contuvo.

— Hermano — fue lo primero que le dijo el ruso al abrazarlo y darle una palmada en la espalda, el alivio que sintió de pronto no tuvo precio— ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

— Puedo moverlo, pero duele como la mierda — dijo con voz ronca. Viktor rió — ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Cómo está Yuri y Luka, los demás?

—Todos estamos bien y lo otro es una larga historia. Te lo explico luego, primero deb-...

Viktor calló al notar que el kazajo no venía solo. Su ceño se frunció e Isabella se sintió temblar, la chica había visto poco y nada a Viktor Nikiforov en persona, pero en la severidad con la que sus ojos la juzgaron supo que no era alguien que se debía tomar a la ligera (a menos que se tratara de Yuuri, pero ella no lo sabía).

— Isabella Yang, si no me equivoco— su voz gélida.

— Así es — asintió.

— No está con Jean, huyó de su clan — se apresuró a aclarar Otabek a un lado — está dispuesta a colaborar con nosotros.

— Eso mismo nos dijo Chris cuando llegó al nosotros huyendo de los Leroy, también. Quizá no nos traicionó volviendo con él, pero tú sí recuerdas que nos traicionó desde adentro.

Oh, claro que Otabek lo recordaba. Frunció el ceño recordando al malparido hijo de puta que se había atrevido a quebrantar a su persona más preciada.

Pero esta vez era distinto y Otabek tenía certeza de ello, había conocido a Bella de crío y tenía en cuenta que compartían el odio hacia Jean Jacques Leroy y que, además, no era una chica que albergara malos sentimientos al querer pertenecer a otro clan.

— Te doy mi palabra, Viktor, te prometo que solo quiere ayudar, sabe cosas del clan de Jean que nos podría servir. Y en todo caso, si quiere huir, se extraviará, no conoce el camino, jamás podría llegar a Leroy.

Isabella esperaba mordiéndose el labio y jugando con sus manos en su espalda. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco porque poder convencer a Otabek de llevarla era una cosa y convencer a Viktor de conservarla era otra.

El Nikiforov estaba a punto de decir algo cuando unos pasos los distrajeron. Otabek sintió un peso abrazarse a su cadera. Otabek reconoció de inmediato por el aroma, era Luka. Volteó y vio la sonrisa del menor que lo miraba feliz. No pudo evitar contagiarse también, ese niño era la ternura viva.

— Hey, ¿Cómo estás?

Se agachó y abrazó el pequeño y frágil cuerpo del niño. Tuvo cuidado con la mano que tenía mala, pero eso no evitó que con la otra lo apretujara a sí. Le besó los cabellos azabaches y se permitió perderse unos segundos en esa sensación de familiaridad.

Isabella observaba sorprendida, el olor dulce la aturdió unos segundos y disimuladamente pasó su mano por su nariz como si aquello le ayudara a olvidar el aroma, ¿Cómo podían todos los alfas de ese lugar contenerse con semejante esencia tan dulce y deliciosa? La mirada severa que Viktor le dirigía se lo hizo entender de inmediato.

Yuuri no tardó en aparecer y cuando se separó de Luka, fue el siguiente en tirársele a los brazos, lo siguieron Sala y Mickey que apretaron a Yuuri mucho más. Los menores no paraban de hacer preguntas y decirle muchas cosas enrevesadas que Otabek a penas si entendió algo de extrañar y que Luka... ¿hablaba?

No pudo reaccionar apropiadamente a esa última frase porque el chico que le robaba el aliento había aparecido ante él, mirándole sorprendido con esos ojos que volaban su cabeza, esos malditos ojos aguamarinos gigantes y llenos de vida, mirándolo a él, regalándole en bandeja de plata toda su atención y emoción.

De las manos de Yuri Plisetsky se resbalaron algunas conchitas de mar que había estado recolectando momentos antes en la playa, junto con Luka. Beka estaba de vuelta, finalmente. Todas las perlitas y pequeños crustáceos quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo cuando echó carrera a Otabek de forma impoluta tal cual fiera cazando.

Otabek lo recibió a tiempo. Las piernas de Yuri se aferraron su torso y sus brazos a su cuello, su cerebro se encontraba casi en blanco, la sola felicidad que le recorría las venas le nublaba la cabeza y hasta llegó a marearse. Cerró los ojos y se escondió en el cuello del alfa, _su_ alfa, aspirando el aroma que en tantos días y sobretodo noches le había hecho falta. Beka estaba ahí, Beka estaba con él, había vuelto, estaba junto a él y aún así no podía calmar su felicidad.

— Isabella, por acá. Luego conversaremos — dijo dirigiéndose a ambos recién llegados — te mostraré dónde puedes quedarte por el momento — se escuchó a Viktor decir mientras se llevaba a la chica.

La muchacha asintió y pasó por el lado de la pareja con algo de ¿incomodidad? Miró a Otabek, mas este no le devolvió la mirada, pero parecía perdido, mirando algo más allá de ella. Se apoyaba en el hombro del omega rubio y aunque su mano dolía, lo aferraba fuertemente a él.

El corazón de Otabek latía dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos y acarició con su nariz el hombro de Yuri, pero no se atrevió a voltear su rostro hacia su cuello.

* * *

La tensión entre Yuri Plisetsky e Isabella Yang se dio como algo natural. Yuri no la toleraba porque parecía cercana a Otabek (además de haber caído en cuenta que habían estado juntos todo el viaje y eso le provocaba celos) e a Isabella no le agradaba que un omega fuera soberbio y desdeñoso hacia un alfa... un alfa como ella. Como si no le importara ser un omega rodeado de alfas peligrosos, como si se sintiera superior de caminar entre el peligro sin poder ser dañado.

Lástima, porque Yuri no lo hacía a propósito. Él era así: borde y orgulloso.

La Yang bien podría tener toda la buena intención de querer ayudar al clan Nikiforov y despreciar los malos hábitos de un clan como el de Leroy y Cialdini, pero jamás se tuvo que criar con omegas de por medio; en la rama del clan Leroy en que se hallaba, los alfas jamás pudieron darse el lujo de poseer un omega para su diversión y banquete. Es por eso que el desagrado de Isabella no era por odio que naciera de ella, sino porque desde pequeña se le había inculcado que alfas estaban por sobre betas y omegas y que estos últimos eran mera escoria. Bien, ella pensaba que una persona no podía ser escoria, pero aún conservaba la creencia que un omega debía ser respetuoso y cuidadoso con su especie... cosa que Yuri, en efecto, no era.

Y por otro lado, Otabek era un mundo aparte. Mientras Yuri e Isabella se debatían entre su desdén hacia el otro, para ambos el dolor de Otabek pasaba muy lejos. Solo Viktor y Yuuri notaban que a veces el kazajo se perdía o parecía con menos ánimos de los usuales, pero no se sentían seguros de intervenir por el constante estoicismo de Altin, creían que era posible que pudieran estar malinterpretando el cansancio del kazajo con tristeza.

Lo estaba pasando mal, estar cerca de Yuri lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero recordar lo traicionero que podía ser su alfa para con un omega lo hacía retroceder pasos en su camino a retomar la relación con Yuri tal cual como la habían dejado. Disfrutaba pasar el tiempo al lado de Yuri, su corazón se alocaba como un tonto, su piel completa era como una pieza de metal que se sentía fuertemente atraído al imán de Yuri Plisetsky, pero dado el momento comenzaba a pensar que no estaba bien que Yuri lo buscase a cada segundo ni él a Yuri, no debían ser tan dependientes del otro _¿Por qué se sentían así?_ cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente temió en demasía, porque no lo comprendía, temió lo peor: que su alfa quería dominar y herir a Yuri y he ahí la raíz de su constante impulso a querer estar veinticuatro siete a su lado y viceversa; Yuri se estaba dejando sin saber al peligro que se estaba exponiendo.

Debía poner un alto, no debía dejar que sus impulsos dieran cabida a herir a Yuri. Si eso pasaba, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz algo irritada a su lado lo sacó de su ensoñación.

— ... disculpa, ¿qué decías?

— No me estás escuchando.

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que el viento revolviera sus cabellos rubios, una imagen fascinante, como hilos de oro.

Otabek solo pudo sonreír tenuemente. El impulso le ganó y con sus dedos corrió el cabello que le ondeaba en el rostro, lo dejó detrás de su oreja y le acarició con el pulgar el rosado labio inferior a su pareja.

 _"No. No debes"._

El ceño amenazador de Yuri se relajó y sus mejillas se colorearon con timidez repentina, pero se dejó hacer, separando levemente sus labios. Justo cuando Yuri iba a cerrar sus ojos para esperar un beso, Otabek se frenó.

No. No debía.

— Yura, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

— Ah, es que... eh... — el menor intentó despejar su cerebro un poco, ¿Otabek lo había dejado esperando? — tch, nada, olvídalo.

Yuri miró la arena rubia por la que caminaban, un poco desconcertado. No, no era posible que Otabek hubiese rehuido a un beso suyo... ¿o sí? quizá solo se lo había imaginado y malinterpretó el gesto del otro. Sí, tal vez de eso se trataba.

El silencio se pronunció, solo roto por el mar que al parecer aquel día estaba enfadado, rompiendo en olas ruidosas y con vientos molestos.

Pasaron ocho minutos, Yuri los había contado, y entonces su paranoia comenzó de nuevo, ¿Por qué el silencio se le estaba haciendo tan incómodo? miró de reojo a Otabek pero este también miraba la arena sin prestarle atención. Los silencios entre ambos nunca habían sido tan incómodos, siempre había algo de lo que hablar, de lo que discutir, siempre había tiempo para besarse y coquetear como la pareja juguetona que solían ser, ¿Por qué de pronto le parecía que todo eso fuera difícil de hacerse? casi como si no estuvieran acostumbrados, como si algo estuviera mal.

Otabek caminaba más rápido de lo normal, pero muy metido en sus pensamientos como a Yuri le pareció ¿Es que siempre había caminado tan rápido? a Yuri le costaba seguirle el ritmo y dio dos largas zancadas para alcanzarlo. Le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y hasta él se llevó el susto cuando el kazajo se estremeció sobresaltado.

— Yura, jaja— rió mientras se pasaba la otra mano por la cara — me asustaste.

Solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta. Habían detenido su andar.

El menor se armó de valor y se inclinó hacia Otabek para besarlo... pero algo salió mal y Yuri quedó aún más deshecho. Otabek le había corrido la cara, sorprendido. El beso terminó llegando en su mandíbula.

Yuri se separó más que sorprendido y vio en el kazajo todo el deje de culpa. Lo había hecho a propósito. Lo miró ofendido y avergonzado, su cara colorada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

No obstante, su voz sonó como un hilillo desconcertado.

— No, amor, no es nada, es solo que...— suspiró y desvió la mirada, no podía seguir mirando a Yuri a los ojos — sigo algo cansado desde que llegué.

El rubio dio un asentimiento a su excusa. No podía sentirse enojado, de algún modo, quería creer que en verdad Otabek se sentía exhausto y que solo eso era la causa de su actuar tan esquivo. Quizá no tenía ganas de pasear.

— Ah. Ya veo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al resignarse de esa forma. Y también porque, como nunca antes, Otabek tomaba su mano de forma floja. 


	56. Pieza LIII

**_Conversación_**

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Fue lo primero que dijo Yuko entre sorprendida y feliz de ver a Otabek de vuelta. Lo abrazó como todos los demás y de inmediato lo revisó por completo, casi horrorizándose al ver la herida en su mano.

— Los chicos intentaron hacer algo, pero no había mucho — se explicó.

— Si Yuko pudo arreglar la dirección de esto con una tabla y agua — dijo Viktor apuntando su codo, recordando la vez que se lo dislocó— juro que hará milagros con esa herida pequeña.

Otabek lo miró mal, ¿herida pequeña decía? ¡le dolía un montón! ojalá se hubiera tratado de algo superficial.

Yuko se empeñó en curar la herida con lo poco que había logrado salvar hace pocos días de la mansión devastada de Viktor. Habían retornado con éxito y, a pesar del peso de las muchas cajas que lograron traer con alimento, agua, más mantas, ropa y algunas cosas útiles, lograrían pasar varias semanas en ese lugar.

No estaba demás decir que los almacenes de la mansión seguían con comida y demás útiles por el arriesgado motín de hace casi un mes atrás. Y cerrados con llave, como los poseía Viktor, podían mantenerlos allí sin problemas.

Sin embargo, Nikiforov estaba metido en problemas, problemas que si bien los demás sospechaban, él no había querido hacerlos públicos. Se le hacía irónico que antes la carencia era de alimento y la abundancia eran las personas y que ahora fuera al revés. Necesitaba restablecer su clan, pero no sabía cómo.

Había estado esperando la llegada de Yuko para poder tener _esa_ conversación con Isabella y Otabek. Le agradaba lo minuciosa que era la enfermera de su clan y, teniendo en cuenta las varias veces que le dejó el mando del clan en su ausencia, sentía que ella era primordial en ese instante.

A penas tuvo momento de reunirlos a solas para conversar, una de las primeras cosas que Otabek le puso al tanto fue:

— Yakov dijo que colaboraría contigo si tú se lo pedías en el momento que fuera.

Se alegró de veras de escuchar de su abuelo, pero se preocupaba de igual modo el poder involucrarlo en algo más violento. Yakov estaba viejo y no quería hacerlo sobreesforzarse por los estúpidos errores y problemas de su nieto. Además, ¿Los Nikiforov, más los de la Iglesia, más los Feltsman? era buena idea, pero muy arriesgado, sí.

Si pensaba mucho en el asunto, hasta se llegaba a molestar a sí mismo por causar tantos problemas a los demás y al viejo Yakov.

Isabella le dijo que el número de perros de Jean Jacques Leroy había tenido una baja considerable la vez que se enfrentaron en _Omega_ , ambos pillando a Otabek y Yuri cuando huyeron la primera vez. El rumor de que una rama completa en el clan habían caído por los alfas de Viktor llegó a todas las demás ramas y la Yang dijo que tras eso Jean había hecho el llamado traspasado por Emil Nekola de juntar todo lo que el clan era. La muchacha hizo una cuenta rápida y aproximada del número.

— ¿Ciento ochenta? más o menos, sin contar el clan de Celetino Cialdini porque con ellos serían unos — calculó otra vez — ... doscientos y algo más.

Alguna vez a Viktor le notificaron que el clan Leroy contaba con más de doscientos perros, la baja que había tenido con el golpe que había recibido (por parte de su clan) era considerable, pero no suficiente porque de todos modos tenían una clara desventaja. Ellos apenas y rozaban los cuarenta.

Altin lo miraba expectante, sabía que Viktor poseía su orgullo y no se dejaría ayudar tan fácilmente.

— Ahora estaban todos juntos en una zona boscosa que no sé bien cuál es, pero que estaba a dos días de _Lambda_.

— ¿Con Celestino Cialdini?

— No. Celestino debe estar en otra parte con su clan.

— ¿En dónde?

— No lo sé — era sincera— Jean no comparte esa información con nadie que no sea Emil o el mismo Celestino.

— Emil...— Viktor se frotó el rostro con su diestra. Ese era otro problema.

— ¿L-Lo conocen?

En los tiempos que perteneció a Leroy, Otabek nunca compartió palabra con él y de hecho, ni siquiera pertenecía a su rama. Emil Nekola era tres años menor que él (debía rondar los diecisiete años), lo vio una o dos veces (jugando con Isabella de pequeños) y quizá la tercera, cuando los emboscó al salir del hospital de _Tau_ y Jean junto a Celestino se llevaron a Yuri.

— Tenemos el desagrado de hacerlo, sí.

— Creo que él es una mala amenaza, es de los más fuertes del clan y ahora Jean lo comparte con Celestino.

— Sí, algo así nos contó Leo.

— Ah, cierto, Leo también está aquí.

El silencio se esparció largo y pesado en el ambiente. Isabella jugaba con sus dedos algo nerviosa, sin saber muy bien el por qué. Otabek seguía pensando en una forma de poder persuadir a Viktor para pedir ayuda. Yuko permaneció en silencio la mayoría de la charla.

— Entonces solo está esperando el encontrarnos—sentenció la ronca voz de Viktor, con amargura.

Estaban contra el reloj y de ninguna forma podrían hacerle frente. El más mínimo descuido y ya estarían muertos. Serían carne desangrada entre colmillos y garras.

— Mierda, Beka, trajiste a Isabella tan descuidadamente, ¿te das cuenta de las consecuencias si te hubieran pillado?

El kazajo asintió agachando la cabeza. En momentos así sabía que estaba recibir el regaño de Viktor, porque también sabía que había actuado por compasión y aunque aquel fuera un sentimiento muy noble... en ese mundo una segunda oportunidad a alguien podría costarle el pellejo a otro (literalmente).

— P-Pero no nos siguieron, salimos de noche, mis compañeros estaban durmiendo y... juro que no quiero dañar a tu clan, pero por favor déjame quedarme. Si vuelvo, Jean me encontrará y me matará — su voz demostraba su pánico, el nombre que la atemorizaba hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos— por favor...

El Nikiforov la estudió con la mirada. Lo envolvió un recuerdo y la resignación. Yuuri Katsuki vino a su memoria el día que lo robó de Cialdini, la misma desesperación que cuando despertó y pensó que sería asesinado por su ex líder fue lo que vio en Isabella. Y la resignación porque ya nada se podía hacer.

— Puedes quedarte, pero te dejaré en claro tres cosas— se inclinó hacia ella, completamente serio — Uno: como nos traiciones, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, no sé cómo, pero lo haré y cuando te tenga, rasgaré tu bonito rostro en tiras. Dos: si quieres comer, vas a tener que colaborar como todos los demás. Tres: a los omegas no los vas a tocar, ni a Yuuri Katsuki, ni a la pareja de Otabek, ni a su hijo; los estamos protegiendo, no criando como cerdos para el matadero, ¿Entendiste?

La muchacha tragó en seco y, con un trémulo asentimiento, ya estaba dentro de clan Nikiforov.

La conversación habría llegado a su término, si no fuera porque la silenciosa enfermera del clan Nikiforov no hubiera aportado con otro problema que Viktor había pasado por alto:

—Estás olvidando a los cadetes que destruyeron la mansión.

—¿Qué? — Otabek miró a Yuko sorprendido — ¿cadetes? ¿no había sido un incendio?

Viktor suspiró pesado y se dejó caer en la vieja silla de madera en la que había estado sentado. Cierto, eso también.

— Cuando Viktor dejó la mansión, la última vez, a los días llegó un grupo de cadetes. Había uno que al parecer era de más rango y fue muy demandante al pedir hablar con Viktor, pero él no estaba. — explicó Yuko — yo estaba muy enfadada y Yuuri habló con el otro hombre, hace unos días me dijo lo que había pasado: estaban buscando a Viktor porque alguien les había dado el dato de que él estaba buscando un leopardo de las nieves.

—¿Los leopardos de las nieves no están extintos? — preguntó Isabella, incrédula.

El silencio de los tres restantes la descolocó. Otabek parecía muy aturdido con lo que la mujer acababa de decir. Isabella miró a Viktor alarmada.

—Espera... ¡¿tienes un leopardo de las nieves?! p-pero ellos ya no exis-...

—Sí, tenemos al último. — aceptó Nikiforov en voz más baja, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos o como si eso pudiera perturbar menos a Otabek — y más encima es un omega.

La chica quedó boquiabierta.

Otabek sintió que se lo tragaba un charco gigante de arena movediza y que se ahogaba ahí mismo en el mar de infortunios que los seguían. Justo cuando ya creía que Yuri podía salvarse del mercado negro por poseer ese pelaje, sucedía que se equivocaba.

— Lo que yo no entiendo es de quién sacaste esa idea de que estaban pagando una millonada de comida por un leopardo de las nieves — le dijo Yuko a Viktor — suena, no sé, tan irreal, ¿por qué un alfa pagaría tanto por esa piel? ¿qué haría luego con ella? — preguntó como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

Entonces Otabek recordó algo, una charla muy lejana que había tenido alguna vez con Yuri, en esa sala de hospital en la ciudad _Tau_.

¿Por qué Viktor y Yuko no lo pensaron antes?

Ante los ojos de Otabek, todo tuvo sentido.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? necesitábamos comida y una vez visitando a Yakov, Lilia me dijo sobre eso.

El negocio de las pieles era de los alfas, pero no específicamente para alfas. _"Las pieles pueden pasar de mano en mano entre alfas pero siempre terminarán en las de un beta"_

—¿Eran cadetes betas? — su voz sonó aún consternada.

—Uno que otro, todos los demás eran alfas camuflados bajo el uniforme.

— ¿Y ese sargento?

—Beta.

—¿Cómo era?

Yuko y Viktor se miraron dubitativos, pero el ruso dejó a la muchacha contestar.

—Mmh, por lo que recuerdo, era un hombre ya mayor, quizá cincuenta años, pero se notaba que se mantenía en forma. Cabello negro, alto, no sé qué mas decir. Era muy demandante y, ¡ah! lo que más lo caracterizaba entre los otros fue que también tenía los ojos rasgados, ascendencia asiática, supongo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo que nosotros no sepamos? — preguntó Viktor curioso.

— A ti nunca te dijeron de dónde Lilia había sacado _ese_ dato. — sentenció mirándolo.

—No.

Viktor subió y bajó los hombros, negando, como si no importara mucho. Aunque bueno, al menos por el momento ya no le importaba, porque entre sus planes ya no estaba el vender a Yuri, de hecho, estaba el protegerlo.

Otabek se frotó el rostro. Un nuevo peligro que ellos habían pensado como superado comenzaba allí, de pronto se sintió frustrado, ¿por qué para Viktor y Yuko no era tan obvio? un beta buscando lo que muchos alfas habían estado moviendo rocas y montañas, ¡estaba frente a sus ojos la respuesta!

— Entonces ese es el hombre que está cobrando toda esa comida por Yuri, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta? — le dijo a Viktor. — Yuri una vez me dijo que no importaba por cuántas manos pasaran las pieles, que siempre terminarían siendo vendidas por última vez a un beta. Dijo que _Eta_ estaba lleno de mujeres esposas de cadetes de alto rango vestidas de pieles y que esa ciudad muy seguramente no era la única.

— El hombre disparó a uno de los balcones donde Yuri estaba, falló el tiro y el incendio empezó.

— ¿Qué? — Otabek la miró con una mezcla de terror y enfado.

— Lo logramos sacar a tiempo, a todos, no sufrieron ningún daño — se apresuró a calmarlo la chica.

Viktor se había quedado en su lugar, agarrotado. La situación lo estaba sobrepasando. Si era como Beka decía (que no dudaba de las palabras ajenas) entonces no solo tendrían doscientos hombres de clanes ajenos detrás suyo, sino también a Dios sabe cuántos más grupos de betas y alfas tras la exótica piel de Yuri Plisetsky.

Por primera vez, el Nikiforov comprendió lo que quería decir sentirse contra la espada y la pared. Los estaban siguiendo y royendo de todos los lados posibles.

* * *

Otabek se tuvo que ver en la obligación de hablar con Yuri acerca de su otro perseguidor. No obstante, la reacción de Yuri fue justo lo que él se había esperado:

— Me lo temía — simplemente dijo el Plisetsky, pero tras unos segundos agregó — aunque sí me pregunto si intentó dispararme a propósito o lo hizo de frustrado, eso fue muy extraño.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro fuera del lugar donde pasaban las noches. Dentro no era muy agradable, solo lo que usaban como cuarto era lo que estaba "habilitado para habitar" porque lo demás estaba sucio y vacío.

Por otro lado...

Yuri no estaba encontrando el momento para darle la noticia a Otabek de que serían otra vez padres y esta vez a consecuencia de sus actos. No se daba, simplemente o los paseos y el tiempo juntos cada vez parecían más cortos o la conversación no era fluida (como en ese momento).

Para Yuri no era fácil. Ni siquiera lo fue cuando le dijo a Beka que le gustaba y ahora mucho menos decirle: _"Hey, Otabek, ¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que lo hicimos fue sin protección y en pleno celo? pues sí, dejaste una semilla en mi barriga y faltan un par de meses para que de mi salga un cachorro, ¡Felicidades campeón!"_... no.

Ademas, Luka, traicionero como siempre en el sueño, ya que Beka había vuelto, retomó sus hábitos de dormir con los Crispino. Obviamente Michelle recibió altas amenazas llenas de muchas formas de morir si llegaba a tocarle un pelo al cachorro de Yuri.

Hubiera sido buena idea decirle a Otabek la verdad por la noche, cuando la oscuridad caía con ellos acostados, pero los momentos indicados parecían escapar de las manos del Plisetsky dejándole múltiples obstáculos.

Otabek y él volvieron a dormir juntos. Empero, cierto kazajo se la pasaba llegando demasiado tarde por la noche, excusándose la mañana siguiente con estúpidos argumentos de que _"Estaba con Viktor hablando de esto"_ o _"Viktor y yo discutíamos sobre aquello"._ Yuri lo miraba feo con cada pretexto que le ponía. Estúpido Viktor, estúpido Beka.

— Lo siento, Yura — se puso de pie dejando al menor sentado solo — tengo que ir a hacer algunas labores con los demás, regreso en la noche.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

—Quédate conmigo un rato más — pidió, la verdad, se aburría.

Era grato el tiempo con Yuuri, Luka y hasta los Crispino (aunque no lo admitiera). Pero su lado omega también le pedía a Otabek, Otabek y sus cariños y besos, sus momentos juntos y por supuesto, esos _otros_ momentos juntos pero más íntimos.

El kazajo lo miró con algo de, ¿pena? ¿había sido pena lo que esos ojos chocolate le mostraron? no estuvo seguro, porque lo que salió de la boca del kazajo disparó sus más profundos celos contra quien hace muy poco acababa de reconocer como la trepadora más descarada de todo el mundo.

— Le dije a Isabella que iría luego, quiere que le guíe.

La boca de Yuri se transformó en una línea recta y sus cejas se fruncieron con desdén, casi con rencor.

Otabek lo había estado dejando mucho tiempo sin atención. Quería pensar que no lo hacía a propósito... pero cualquier otro estúpido alfa podría guiar a esa estúpida, ¿por qué de todos los demás se lo había pedido a Altin? eso para Yuri solo tenía una razón.

La primera vez que llegó con Otabek, no la alcanzó a ver bien por estar ocupado recibiendo al chico que le quitaba el sueño. Pero en cuanto se le fue presentada, un mal sabor de boca y los celos lo invadieron por completo. El rechazo pudo haber sido más tolerable si aunque fuera ella hubiera ignorado su desprecio, pero no, como típico alfa (en un gesto a penas percibido por los demás) Yuri notó que ella también lo repelía.

Y no era solo eso, a Plisetsky no le gustaba nada cómo los ojos de Isabella seguían a Otabek y buscaba su atención de vuelta.

—"Isabella aquí", "Isabella allá" — su voz detonó tanto desagrado que Otabek de inmediato lo miró sorprendido. — Está bien, vete y vuelve a llegar tarde por la noche. No me importa.

El kazajo sintió una espinita muy cruel de culpa en su pecho. Su propia inseguridad le hacía alejarse de Yuri, pero tampoco quería estar mal con él. Ah, si tan solo sus pensamientos se pudieran expresar solos, si tan solo fueran fáciles de hablar.

De todos modos, tenía en cuenta que era su culpa que Yuri pusiera ante él esos ojos tan fríos, como el día en que lo conoció. El hielo en persona.

—No, Yuri, no es así, es que-...

—Ah, ¿no es así? — preguntó con sorna en la voz — porque eso es exactamente lo que has estado haciendo desde que llegaste.

No tenía contrargumento, Altin lo sabía.

—¿No vas a responder? — siguió hablando el omega, Beka desvió la mirada muy complicado, hasta deprimido — ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? si está claro que solo quieres alejarte de mí.

—¡No es eso, Yuri! no quiero estar lejos de ti, nunca, es que... es que yo...

No había tocado a Yuri, no se atrevía. Quería, pero no podía. Quería hacerle el amor como antes, besarlo mientras se abrazaban, juguetear y hacerse cosquillas, quería tanto volver a la perfecta relación que tenían antes. Pero ahí iba de nuevo el miedo haciendo mella en él, ¿Y si por error lo mordía demasiado fuerte? ¿Y si su alfa le ganaba a su voluntad?

—¡ _"Es que"_ qué!

Ahí estaba: el enfado de Yuri Plisetsky reventando como un volcán que durante mucho tiempo había estado durmiendo para su persona.

—¡Agh, ya vete! — Pero Otabek siguió mirándolo con esos ojos tan difíciles de leer, como si quisiera contestarle algo, pero no pudiera. Yuri se sintió desesperar — Está bien. Si no te vas tú, me voy yo.

El más bajo dio media vuelta y se alejó entre las casas de ese lugar, dejando al alfa solo y con su corazón latiendo a mil.

 _"Estúpido Otabek"_ ¿de quién fue ese pensamiento? bueno, yo te puedo asegurar que fue el pensamiento que compartieron ambas partes.

* * *

— ¿En qué andas? ¿Dónde está tu perro guardián?

La voz con un toque burlón de Viktor Nikiforov se hizo presente cuando se sentó a su lado.

El Plisetsky había descubierto un buen escondite en sus días de exploración. Estaba entre el roquerío que daba hacia la playa, algo peligroso, pero bonito. Se poblaba de verde, como todo lo demás, pero una roca puesta casi de forma perfecta por la madre naturaleza daba como mirador a toda la costa que rodeaba _Yplison_ y algo más hacia las montañas altas que eran la entrada principal a la ciudad. Pensó que estaba bien camuflado, pero bueno, si el frentón de Viktor Estupiforov logró encontrarlo, se había equivocado.

— No es mi perro guardián — rezongó sabiendo perfecto que se refería a su alfa. — ¿por qué te sientas aquí? me asqueas.

Sin embargo, el suficiente tiempo de Viktor soportando a Yuri le había hecho dominar casi al completo su habilidad para desviar cada insulto a su persona.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, viejo? — reclamó apoyando la espalda en el asiento y cruzando los brazos, mirando enfurruñado el paisaje.

Viktor suspiró.

— No quiero ser inmiscuido, pero-...

— Con esa frase me estás advirtiendo que ya lo estás siendo.

— ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

Yuri frunció más su ceño (si es que eso era posible) y se tuvo que refrenar el impulso de niño pequeño para no patear el suelo ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido Viktor Frenteforov! ¡Eso no era su asunto! y así mismo se lo hizo saber:

— Qué mierda te importa.

— ¿Es porque no te agrada Isabella?

— ¡¿Por qué la tienes que nombrar?! ¡¿Por qué todos la nombran, la puta madre?!

Y aunque ya lo tenía asumido, Viktor ahora lo confirmaba: sí, a Yuri no le agradaba Isabella.

A Viktor el asunto se le hacía gracioso (al menos la parte de los celos de Yurio para con Isabella Yang), sin embargo, mucho más interesante era el que no había visto a Yurio tan alejado de Beka desde cuando el kazajo no era mas que su guardián y él su rehén en su mansión, solo en ese entonces recordaba que Yuri parecía repeler a Otabek con todo su ser y, la verdad, a cualquier alfa que se le acercara.

— ¿Por qué estás más lejano a Otabek? volvió, ¿Eso no te hace feliz?

— ¡Já! — rió incrédulo, su enfado no estaba disminuyendo— ¿me estás diciendo que soy yo el que lo aleja? — lo encontraba ridículo, Viktor era un ciego— es él mismo el que me está... me está ignorando.

Y el haberlo dicho y aceptado en voz alta le dolió, así que cerró sus labios en cuanto lo dijo. Su corazón empezó a latir furioso, ¿Por qué demonios siquiera estaba hablando esto con Viktor? hasta con Yuuri hubiera sido menos incómodo ese silencio que los inundó tras sus declaraciones.

— ... Entonces él es el que te está evitando... — _"Oh, vaya, denle un jodido premio al imbécil aquí"_ le hubiera dicho Yuri si es que no estuviera concentrado en respirar profundo para que su voz no flaqueara cuando tuviera que volver a hablar. Por nada del mundo iba a llorar frente a Nikiforov — Lo he notado raro, pero pensé que eran ideas mías — admitió también, llamando la atención de Yuri, al parecer no era el único que lo estaba notando.

— Raro ¿cómo?

El mayor subió y bajó los hombros. Él simplemente lo notaba porque quizá era más observador y notaba cómo Otabek hacía largos silencios en las conversaciones triviales que a veces tenían, solo para luego agregar algo vago y casi sin utilidad. No era propio de Beka. El chico podía ser más callado y serio, pero si tenía algo que agregar a la conversación, lo hacía con un aporte sólido, conciso y útil.

— Como si tuviera algo en mente todo el tiempo y no pudiera soltarlo.

Yuri sabía que estaba en una tregua con Viktor, así que tomó su ENORME orgullo, lo puso en un rincón de su corazón y consultó:

— ¿Te ha dicho... te ha dicho algo? llega tarde a dormir, dice que se queda contigo.

— Sí, se queda conmigo haciendo guardia en mi turno de la noche, pero en esos momentos casi no hablamos. Incluso hay veces en las que se ha quedado dormido y he tenido que despertarlo porque viene el cambio de turno. Le he dicho muchas veces que si está cansado se vaya a dormir a su lugar, pero es terco y se niega.

Auch.

Yuri sintió su corazón doler muy feo. Lo estaba evitando de una forma que lo hería.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado.

 _"Mierda, no, no, no, no, no. Frente a Viktor no, por favor, no frente a este imbécil"._

— Yuri— la voz de Viktor de pronto sonó más suave, más paternal — estás embarazado, ¿cierto?

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Mierda. Por más que intentara mentir, le dolía mucho.


	57. Pieza LIV

**_Apoyo_**

A Viktor nadie tuvo que decirle que Yuri cargaba con un embarazo, lo había descubierto por mera casualidad hace un par de días, cuando vio a Yuri solo, acariciándose el vientre con una mirada maternal que no podía ser coincidencia. No le costó mucho unir piezas, esa vez que Yuri huyó de la hora de comer por las náuseas y su constante sobreprotección a Luka, todo eso y pequeños detalles lo llevaron al hecho concreto. Aunque no sabía si el omega interior de Yuri lo hacía a propósito o sin percatarse, Viktor debía darle el crédito a que estaba ocultando muy bien su aroma.

Dejó que el chico llorara y no lo molestó, al parecer, ya no parecía preciso el hacerlo con Plisetsky tan desesperado como ahora estaba.

— Si quieres no le diré a nadie, pero ¿quién más lo sabe?

Prefirió hacer esa pregunta antes que nombrar a Otabek o el menor podría muy bien morir ahogado en su propio llanto.

—C-Claro que no le vas a decir a nadie, estúpido Viktor — dijo a penas y con la voz entre cortada, intentando secar su cara sin nada de éxito puesto las lágrimas seguían bajando. — Yuko me ha estado cuidando.

Aún le costaba entender el por qué estaba teniendo esa conversación con Viktor, pero ya qué, Viktor ya lo sabía, de nada serviría ocultarlo. Era una real lástima porque a ese paso, Otabek sería el último en enterarse.

El Nikiforov asintió a su respuesta, claro, hubiera sido muy extraño que Yuko no hubiese notado el estado de Yuri Plisetsky de las primeras. Al menos el omega había estado en buenas manos hasta el momento.

— No le digas a Beka — más que una petición, fue una orden.

Viktor rodó los ojos, más por preocupación que por otra cosa, ¿irónico, no? hace menos de un año lo había cazado para venderlo al mercado negro. Cómo cambiaban las cosas.

— Es el padre, Yuri, cóm-...

—¡No le vas a decir a nadie! — chilló dándole la cara al fin a Nikiforov, mostrándole los dientes como un animal salvaje, claro que no era posible molestarse con él en ese estado: con los ojos vidriosos, la nariz roja y las mejillas mojadas. Viktor le tenía algo parecido a la compasión, la debía estar pasando como la mierda.

Suspiró. Si fuera por Viktor, él le diría ahora mismo a Otabek que Yuri esperaba un cachorro suyo y que se hiciera cargo; ese mundo era muy peligroso para un omega con una cría en su vientre... mucho más si Yuri ya debía cuidar a otro omega más pequeño. Vaya lío. Pero ya estaba, el Plisetsky le había negado el habla y aunque le jodiera iba a respetar la decisión ajena.

— Está bien. Será a tu manera.

Aceptó.

— Pero como vea que no puedas manejar más la situación, voy a tener que intervenir.

—¡Pero no es tu asunto! — volvió a reclamar Yuri con voz quebradiza y enfadada.

—Pero eres parte de este clan, Yuri Plisetsky — Yuri sorbió por la nariz y miró fijamente a Viktor sin emitir sonido — me estoy preocupando por ti, mocoso. Cuando lo necesites, nunca es malo pedir ayuda a alguien, ¿bien?

Yuri frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirando nuevamente al paisaje que tanto lo había tenido embelesado. Había parado de llorar, pero su rostro seguía sonrosado por el esfuerzo.

—¿Bien... Yuri?

—Bien. — respondió abrupto, pero con voz bajita y avergonzada.

* * *

Ese día el clima había sido extraño, las nubes se dispersaban a ratos y pequeños rayitos de sol los iluminaban en vano, puesto que el frío que aún emanaba la húmeda de la mañana y el viento del mar calaban con más intensidad. El verde en _Yplison_ perduraba, pero pequeñas hojas marrones delataban al llegado invierno. Muy pronto las lluvias no tardarían en bajar.

Si podía haber inquilino más feliz con ese tiempo, sin duda eran Plisetsky y Katsuki, porque a lo que se refería a todos los demás, siempre andaban rehuyendo el viento atrás de alguna casa o acercándose a las fogatas que ya se habían empezado a prender desde más temprano a diferencia de cuando llegaron a ese lugar. Isabella no la estaba pasando nada bien, mucho menos Luka y Otabek; híbridos de climas cálidos y el último tropical, el frío no iba con ellos.

Altin había estado con mil cosas en la cabeza, tan distante como taciturno. Pero tenía muy presente que, en cuanto el ligero aroma de Yuri Plisetsky estuviera a solo un par de metros, su nariz se levantaría y sus ojos lo buscarían con desesperación hasta dar con los cabellos rubios que lo evitaban desde hacía días.

Sabía que la voluntad de Yuri era hierro sólido y puro, y si se había enfadado con él ni siquiera le dirigiría la mirada por más obvio que él se la dedicara por completa y genuinamente. Otabek todavía recordaba la vez que Yuri dejó de comer y hubiera seguido sin hacerlo si no fuese porque él mismo tuvo que meterle la cuchara a la boca a la fuerza

Pero en ese entonces todo le parecía más fácil, más lejano, ese fue el tiempo en el que él no sentía nada por Yuri, en donde entre sus planes no estaba el enamorarse (por miedo). Ahora era todo tan diferente, como si hubieran pasado décadas tras eso; siendo que recién el invierno que se avecinaba les otorgaría el primer año de haberse conocido. Ahora no podía actuar por la fuerza, además de temer dañar o asustar a Yura, era un tema completamente distinto, nada parecido con el comer o no... o tal vez sí, pero habían sentimientos muy profundos de por medio y eso hacía todo más problemático. 

Inspiró hondo todo el aire fresco que pudo, aguantó un momento, pensando en lo bueno que podría ser ahogarse unos minutos y poder revivir al rato... qué cobarde de su parte pensar así. Soltó todo en un gran suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro con cansancio. El sueño tampoco había sido un buen aliado desde su discusión, a penas tocaba la cama (tarde, como acostumbró para evitar a Yuri) el rubio le daba la espalda, se arrinconaba hasta la pared para no tocarlo o simplemente tomaba su manta y en silencio se iba al otro lado de la habitación.

Aunque bueno, ¿qué esperaba realmente? ¿un beso y un abrazo? ¿"gracias por evitarme todo el día, estoy enfadado, me duele tu indiferencia, pero sé que lo haces porque tu estúpida inseguridad y consciencia de que eres un animal salvaje te gana cualquier esfuerzo por explicarme cómo te sientes"?

Se sentía la peor basura.

—¿Estás teniendo un mal día?

Isabella llegó a su lado, llevaba uno de los muchos abrigos que Viktor había logrado sacar de las bodegas en el lugar del último motín. Buena estrategia, debía reconocer, salvar hasta lo impensable con el invierno que se avecinaba a las faldas del otoño.

—No.

—Ese fue un muy largo suspiro

Miró por encima del hombro a la chica. No es que Isabella le cayera mal, de hecho desde que recordaba, la muchacha siempre había sido muy agradable. Pero la verdad no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie.

—¿No deberías estar con tu omega?

Ahh~. Metiendo el dedo en la herida.

No respondió, su ánimo de pronto decayó en picada. Pensarlo era una cosa, que alguien se lo viniera a decir en la cara sin la menor idea de lo que le dolía, otra muy distinta, y peor, el que seguía sentado en ese lugar cuando Yuri estaba quizá en dónde, mortificante.

Un viento frío lo hizo apretar sus manos contra sus antebrazos, ¿Yuri estaría usando abrigo?... estaba casi seguro de que no lo estaba usando, regocijándose con ese clima, solo esperaba que estuviera usando al menos algo de manga larga.

—¿Lo has visto, cómo estaba? — la pregunta brotó de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

—Bien, supongo. Lo vi hace unos minutos con su cachorro, viendo unas flores hacia allá — apuntó en dirección contraria a la entrada de la ciudad — pero en cuanto me vio puso esos ojos como si quisieran asesinarme, casi pude verle los colmi... — Otabek se la quedó mirando, había algo de advertencia en el gesto de su rostro _"no hables mal de él"_ — yyyy eso fue todo.

La chica decidió cortar por lo sano y no decir su comentario. Meditó unos segundos y se aventuró de nuevo a hablar:

—No podría hacerle nada, Beka. No estoy acostumbrada a convivir con omegas, es extraño y quizá me cuesta un poco, pero si ir en contra de uno que pertenece a su clan significa que Viktor me expulse... claro que no lo haré. Tendría que estar loca.

El kazajo solo asintió. Justo cuando pensó que la conversación cesaría, Leo de la Iglesia se sentó al otro lado suyo con expresión cansada.

Genial.

—Hombre, ya no puedo cargar más leña — dijo mostrándoles las manos a ambos. Las tenía todas rasmilladas y con heridas. —¿qué les tocó a ustedes que terminaron antes?

—Cargar agua — dijeron al unísono, con el mismo desgano.

Agua para gatos en invierno. La peor tarea.

—Me sorprendí al saber que estabas con Viktor, Leo.

Isabella y Leo se conocían desde hacía un par de años. El clan de Leo solía establecerse en un lugar apartado, pero en donde coincidía camino a _Lambda_. Cuando Bella empezó a hacer sus primeros viajes a ese lugar era en el tiempo de más demanda de la carne, cuando ya casi no habían animales donde su rama del clan se situaba.

En su estado de letargo, sin haber probado carne desde hacía meses, casi había atacado al fallecido novio de Leo, pero este se la había sacado de encima con sus otros familiares. En vez de tirarla a otro lado o matarla, la alimentaron, le dieron de beber y la dejaron largarse. Fue el inicio de una serie de paradas cada que tenía algún trabajo que hacer, al final se terminaron haciendo amigos y al final, también, los de la Iglesia desaparecieron y ella los supuso muertos por la temporada de caza.

— Ya ves — dijo con resignación Leo — hay que sobrevivir de alguna forma...

Los tres pares de ojos, un poco tristes con esas palabras, callaron.

El mar estaba subiendo de a poco entre la oscuridad que se iba cerniendo, con sus estruendosas olas como rugidos.

Otabek sintió que de pronto un recuerdo muy, muy lejano era traído a su memoria. Fue como si su propio cerebro le pedía que por favor dejara de pensar cosas deprimentes y le llevara ante él algo que casi había olvidado con el pesado pasar de los años.

Miró a Isabella y la chica lo miró de vuelta ladeando su rostro.

—¿Sí? — preguntó.

— Una vez tú y Emil Nekola le bajaron los pantalones a Jean, frente a toda la rama.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Leo, viendo sorprendido a Bella.

Isabella abrió muy grande sus ojos claros, como si también recién se acordara de aquella muy lejana anécdota. Seguido, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, intentando ahogar la creciente risa que se iba apoderando de ella. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntaba extasiado Leo.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo todavía estaba en la rama de Isabella — empezó Otabek, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, miró a la chica pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaba ahogada intentando regular su ataque de risa — Era de las pocas veces que vi a Emil, ahora lo recuerdo. Él e Isabella eran amigos, pero Jean era cruel y no le gustaba que los demás se divirtieran porque... bueno, su _manera_ de divertirse era más retorcida y no a todos los niños del lugar les gustaba.

— Jean nos empezó a tirar piedras, Beka era más retraído y no jugaba mucho pero estaba sentado cerca, Emil y yo nos molestamos porque una me dio aquí, mira — levantó el cabello azabache de un lado de su frente, donde se distinguía una pequeña cortada cicatrizada — era un bruto. El asunto fue que yo me enojé y mientras lloraba y le gritaba groserías, Emil se le acercó por detrás y le bajó los pantalones, y todos vieron su micro pene.

Isabella volvió a desatar risotadas, recordando el rojo vivo en el rostro del pequeño criajo que fue "JJ" alguna vez. La risa de Beka fue algo más moderada, pero la pregunta que salió de la boca de Leo lo animó a soltar una corta carcajada

— ¿La tiene pequeña?

— Era un crío, a esa edad la tenía muy pequeña y lo más vergonzoso fue que todos se le quedaron mirando.

— La vergüenza lo dejó paralizado y luego estaba tan furioso que nos acusó a todos con sus padres, incluso yo que solo había estado viendo y riendo. Nos castigaron con diez varillazos en la espalda, pero yo siento que valió la pena por verlo humillado.

Leo tenía la sonrisa en el rostro, le costaba mucho poner en su mente la imagen del imponente Jean Jacques Leroy y su séquito de híbridos siendo solo un niño, con los pantalones abajo y siendo burlado frente a las narices de todo el clan que heredaría años más tarde.

A los ojos de muchos no podía existir otro Jean que el cruel y despiadado líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la zona. Pero sí, Jean también había tenido, como todos, su momento de niñez.

—Unos meses después corrieron a Beka junto a todo un grupo a otra rama del clan y jamás lo volvimos a ver. — agregó Isabella, con la noche ya totalmente sobre ellos. Se venían sumando cada vez más alfas que terminaban sus labores y descansaban cerca.

— ¿Por qué los corrían? — preguntó Leo.

El kazajo subió y bajó los hombros.

— Son un clan nómada, rotaban integrantes y las ramas después de un tiempo, cuando explotaban la zona, se mudaban a otra hasta la próxima temporada. Creí que cuando me iría de ahí al fin encontraría paz... pero a los pocos meses los Leroy también decidieron cambiar de rama y tuve que liar con Jean hasta la adolescencia.

— Sí, se cambiaron cuando notaron que nuestra rama ya no tenía más alimento que ofrecer y porque habían atrapado a dos omegas en la rama que estaba Beka.

Al kazajo se le apretó el estómago, queriendo no caer en ese tema, cambió la conversación.

— Al menos te libraste de él por unos buenos años — le dijo a Bella, que asintió pensativa, pero con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasó con Emil? — cuestionó Leo, se veía confundido e Isabella lo entendió — ¿Por qué se transformó en... _eso_?

—Fue la presión de los Leroy y de sus propios padres. — explicó la chica, un poco más nostálgica porque a diferencia de Otabek, ella sí tuvo a Emil Nekola como amigo cercano — Todos los antepasados de Emil pertenecen a un linaje puro, incluido él. Sus padres por eso creían estar por sobre los demás y eran muy cercanos a los Leroy, hacían las labores secretas, el trabajo sucio, ellos eran la paloma mensajera entre los Leroy padres y Celestino; cuando esa relación estaba en su punto más fuerte. Pero llegó a un punto en que sus padres empezaron a reprimirlo, no lo dejaban jugar, no lo dejaban cuestionar su entorno ni las órdenes de quienes lo rodeaban, no lo dejaban ser lo que era: un niño. Le lavaron el cerebro para que poco menos les lamiera el culo a los Leroy, o más bien, a Jean, que sería el próximo líder y Emil su próximo mensajero. Se trastornó, eso le pasó.

Era una lástima que ahora las cosas estuvieran tan torcidas, pensó Otabek para sus adentros, mientras el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor y la voz de Leo e Isabella se hacía lejana.

Si Jean en un pasado había sido un niño problema, ahora se había convertido en un monstruo sin vuelta atrás. Del inocente y protector Emil ya no quedaba nada, solo alguien trastocado siendo una amenaza latente. Y eran ellos dos los que en potencia (con otros más) ahora amenazaban sus vidas, aquellos con los que compartieron su niñez, con los que sobrevivieron años, aquellos que vieron crecer y cambiar convirtiéndose en su peor enemigo.

La piedra que había golpeado en la cabeza a Isabella, dejándole una cicatriz, hoy eran colmillos y zarpazos, intentando desangrándolos hasta matarlos.

Quizá esa frase tenía razón, quizá _"todo tiempo pasado fue mejor"._


	58. Pieza LV

**_Tirar_**

Días después, Otabek le pidió a Yuuri Katsuki que entablara conversación con Viktor. Altin sabía que era depositar una carga en hombros ajenos, pero su cabeza contaba tantos contratiempos pendientes que sucedían a su alrededor, que no halló mejor camino que Yuuri para que Viktor diera su brazo a torcer.

Y, en teoría, Yuuri sentía que se estaba llevando mejor con Viktor, así que creyó que podría hacerlo.

Quién hubiera pensado que dos temas importantes culminarían en aquella -en un inicio- tranquila conversación.

— Sé que estás pasándola mal — había empezado algo tímido el omega, como tanteando terreno.

Viktor a su lado lo miró, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió, un gesto que le indicaba que prosiguiera.

— Beka me dijo que... que Yakov podía ayudarte si tú se lo pedías, pero que no querías.

Ante cualquier suposición de Yuuri de la reacción ajena, Viktor jadeó una sonrisa.

— Otabek y su bocota — _"para algunas cosas es inteligente, para otras no lo está siendo tanto"_ no lo dijo, pero lo pensó.

Viktor debía darle créditos al muchacho: utilizar a Yuuri para pedirle que aceptara la ayuda de su abuelo había sido bastante astuto por su parte.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Yakov si él mismo te lo ofrece?

Yuuri picó en la herida viendo a Viktor sin comprender.

El Nikiforov mantuvo su mirada pensativa hacia el mismo césped a sus pies y subió y bajó los hombros. A Yuuri no podía negarle respuestas a pesar de que al contrario sí sucedía.

— No es de su incumbencia, está muy viejo y no quiero que él cargue con los problemas de su tonto nieto y sus estúpidas decisiones.

— ... que esto pasara no fue tu decisión, Vity... Viktor — se corrigió, jugando con el corazón de Viktor que por unos segundos lo había mirado con ojos expectantes — no lo fue.

El hombre suspiró largo y pesado. Qué iluso de su parte.

Cambió de posición y se apoyó con ambas manos hacia atrás, como si pudiera tomar el sol a pesar de ese nublado clima. Por unos segundos tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y luego volvió a ver a Yuuri, los ojos de un extraño café carmesí.

— Quizá no lo deseé, pero sí lo decidí con todas las pequeñas decisiones que tomé durante todos estos años. Aceptar a más personas en el clan, plantar desconfianza, hacer enemistades.

— Hacer enemistades era inevitable.

— Pero sí era evitable cosechar mal el clan. Tú mismo me has echado varias veces la culpa y lo admito.

Directo y sutil. Yuuri tragó por unos segundos, ante eso, no tenía nada que argumentar a su defensa. Tosió algo incómodo, dispuesto a no descarrilarse del tema principal.

— Es por eso mismo, ahora tienes la oportunidad de recibir ayuda y no la estás aprovechando, ¿no es esa otra tonta decisión?

Viktor no contestó, tenía los ojos pegados al frente como si las casas en ese lugar fueran de lo más interesantes. Yuuri esperaba paciente, aparentemente, porque temía que su voz no hubiera sonado lo suficientemente convincente y segura. O eso hasta que el hombre aceptó.

— Bien. Lo haré.

Sentenció de pronto, sorprendiendo a Yuuri Katsuki a su lado que no había dejado de mirarle.

— ¿E-En serio?

— Sí — los ojos claros de Viktor lo miraron de reojo — si estás dispuesto a arreglar _"esto"_.

La sonrisa que aparecía en los pálidos labios de Yuuri se borró en seco.

 _"Esto"._

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó mecánico, la boca semi abierta, atento.

— No te hagas el tonto, Yuuri, sabes a lo que me refiero — Viktor volteó con seriedad.

Porque claro que Yuuri sabía a lo que Viktor se refería, había estado huyendo todos esos años de _aquello_ mismo.

— No. No lo sé.

Aún así, mintió descaradamente.

Su rostro calmo y serio quiso hacerle la competencia a la del hombre que años antes había marcado su cuello. Pero la verdad, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que por dentro estaba dudando de que esa vez todo terminaría a su favor.

— Vamos a hablar de ti y de mí, de lo nuestro.

Ahí estaba.

El ruso se inclinó hacia Yuuri y el omega apretó los puños algo nervioso, sin querer demostrarlo, sin moverse un centímetro. Si mantenía la calma, podría ocultar sus feromonas delatoras de su repentina inseguridad, hasta la fecha había sido un auténtico actor haciéndolo.

No obstante, cuando los labios de Viktor volvieron a pronunciar palabras sintió un trocito de sus altas murallas a su alrededor caer.

— Si huyes, no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, Yuuri Katsuki.

 _Jamás._

Pestañeó y apretó los labios, su diestra se posó en el hombro de Viktor haciéndole saber que se alejara, cosa que el otro obedeció.

Pero lo que el mayor no supo fue que ese "jamás" quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Yuuri haciéndolo sentir como un real hipócrita, ¿quién era él para sentirse como una víctima indefensa cuando él mismo le había dicho cosas mucho más hirientes a Viktor? ¿por qué dolerse tanto con algo que... parecía lo justo? las preguntas hicieron acelerar a su corazón, porque si había algo que Yuuri Katsuki había reprimido por mucho tiempo, eso era su parte de la culpa en todo ese embrollo. La parte en la que nunca dijo el real problema de frente, la parte que huyó de todo como si el problema fuera una simple prenda de la cual podía desprenderse y dejarla deshacer con el paso de las estaciones, la parte en que había roído el corazón de Viktor con palabras hirientes y escondiendo de sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos.

— Si quires que reciba ayuda de Yakov, entonces vamos a hablar.

Yuuri miró a otro lado, donde la salida de ese pasaje de casas daba escape a la playa. Quiso pararse de donde estaba sentado y huir, pero la voz de Viktor hacía eco en su cabeza.

 _"No te lo voy a perdonar jamás"._

— Estás siendo muy infantil — empezó nervioso, le costó volver a mirar al hombre a su lado porque de pronto esos pedazos de ojos oceánicos parecían muy profundos, tuvo la sensación de ahogarse— e-es tu clan, no puedes sobreponer algo tan sinsentido como _esto_.

Su voz trémula, apretaba ambas manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Se sintió atrapado a pesar de que Viktor no estuviera ejerciendo ningún tipo de fuerza física que lo mantuviera sentado a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no puedo?

— Porque... porque eso es como... p-porque no y ya.

La sonrisa socarrona de Viktor lo hizo saber de lo tonto que aquello había sonado, mucho más sin sentido de lo que él decía.

— Sí — su voz sonó firme y autoritaria a pesar de no hacer esfuerzo en elevarla — Sí puedo hacerlo.

El omega tenía su ceño fruncido, pero no de una manera enfadada, sino como si estuviera buscando más palabras desesperadamente para contrarrestar al otro. En vano, por supuesto, por su mente pasaban cosas que no podía expresar con la boca a menos que quisiera dar cuenta del desastre que era.

¿Por qué Viktor estaba siendo tan insensato? pensó egoístamente, otra vez, echándole la culpa al otro ¿Qué tonterías estaba hablando? ¿Que acaso no le importaba su clan? ¿Creía que Yuuri siquiera sería capaz de conversar con él? Había huido en todos los sentidos de la palabra, por años... otros más no le harían daño... y era ahí donde se equivocaba porque en el fondo de su corazón Yuuri Katsuki sabía que ambos morían por su constante silencio, lentamente.

— Viktor, por favor...

Su voz baja fue el atisbo que le dio a Viktor que Yuuri se estaba viendo pillado. Fue el empujón suficiente que necesitó el ruso para lo siguiente:

— Todavía me quieres.

No había duda. Había dicho un hecho concreto y sólido.

El ceño de Yuuri se frunció aún más, se sintió pasado a llevar, como si Viktor hubiera hurgado sin su permiso en su corazón y de ahí sacara cuanto quisiera y cuanto Yuuri había escondido con toda su dedicación.

Sintió su pecho hincharse con indignación y con toda la molestia su voz tomó dureza dispuesta a volver a tapar sus sentimientos.

— Qué demonios estás diciendo. Deja de ser tan arrogante, estás siendo egoísta, es tu clan de lo que estamos hablando.

Por fin pareció que su trasero se dignaba a despegarse de donde estaba sentado, pero no a marcharse todavía. Viktor le siguió, se puso de pie frente a él, marcando la diferencia de estatura y mirándolo desde lo alto, con seriedad, pero con un brillo de burla en los ojos.

— Mi clan se está cayendo a pedazos, Yuuri. Dame razones para pedir ayuda. Dime por qué te fuiste y no digas que es porque no me quieres o por el clan; lo primero sé que es mentira y lo segundo ya lo asumí, pero sé que hay más que no me estás contando.

— ¡No es mentira! — exclamó mucho más molesto... molesto porque Viktor estaba sacando todas las conclusiones correctas.

— Cuando llegué hace un par de semanas y te abracé-...

— Fue el impulso, un error — le arrebató la frase antes de que siguiera hablando, pero al parecer aquello provocó ansia en el Nikiforov que se acercó más de la cuenta y lo acolarró contra una de las paredes de cemento.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Yuuri, además de atrapado por el cemento y el cuerpo de un alfa, se sintió inquieto, algo le decía que esta vez realmente Viktor no lo dejaría ir, que esta vez no sería igual a las otras veces — seguro que también fue un error el mostrarme el cuello desvergonzadamente cuando te abracé.

No se equivocó.

El Katsuki palideció y su fortaleza de orgullo se cayó a grandes pedazos.

¿Había mostrado el cuello ante Viktor? ¿se había insinuado ante el alfa de esa manera?

No lo recordaba bien porque había sido lo más profundo, sincero e inconsciente de su omega interno lo que había actuado aquel día. Pero si Viktor lo decía así, tampoco dudaba de que hubiera sucedido.

Aquel hecho había desvestido por completo su mentira.

No le gustaba para nada admitirlo, pero habían veces (como esta, cuando sus murallas desaparecían de su alrededor) en las que no se lo podía negar: amaba a Viktor, lo quería y amaba con todo lo que quedaba de él.

Sin embargo, así como odiaba esa parte de sí que a veces no podía ocultarse cuando estaba en soledad, también odiaba ahora habérselo dado a conocer a Viktor.

No tenía cómo arreglar su error.

 _"Tonto Yuuri. Estúpido, estúpido"._

Pero aún sosteniendo la última roca de su caída muralla de orgullo, insistió en su terquedad.

— N-No recuerdo si lo hice yo.

No sirvió de nada, claro.

Viktor no sonreía, pero el placer que despedía podía llegar hasta la nariz de Yuuri.

— Lo hiciste, ¿te refresco la memoria? — su tono era burlesco — al inicio pensé que yo había sido el que se había equivocado de posición, pero cuando tú insinuaste tu cuello así — tomó su rostro con delicadeza y lo ladeó, Yuuri se dejó sin dejar de mirarlo — mostrándome mi marca, casi a propósito cerca de mi boca, ¿sería yo realmente el equivocado? un omega sabe cuándo y con quién insinuarse.

Viktor dejó ir su rostro y a Yuuri le quemó la piel libre del tacto ajeno. No había palabras en su boca para soltar, demasiado pasmado y avergonzado de sí mismo como para poder seguir luchando. Ni siquiera parecía tener ganas de huir, de hecho, sentía un nudo en la garganta, de esos que se tiene cuando se está a punto de llorar, pero Yuuri Katsuki no iba a llorar (todavía).

— Yuuri, dime.

— Decir qué — su voz volvía a ser automática, como si sintiera la amenaza que era Viktor en esos momentos.

¿Decirle qué?

Viktor volvía a poner esa cara suplicante que muchas veces antes había puesto cuando tenían esa conversación y que siempre terminaba con discusiones y palabras hirientes. Sin embargo, esta vez Yuuri no se sintió con el poder de desviar el tema y dejarlo como cosa perdida, Viktor había bajado todas sus defensas.

Le dolía mucho, le dolía más porque sabía siempre a lo que Viktor quería referirse, cómo se sentía, qué pensaba. Todo aquello le hacía pensar que desde que Viktor los encontró, él se había estado aferrando -sin darse cuenta- nuevamente al alfa y por ello su vínculo... aquel vínculo que estaba roto... se estaba reavivando. Eso lo hacía temer.

— Dímelo — repitió.

Otra vez, ¿decirle qué?

¿Viktor quería que le dijera que él se odiaba por no poder darle hijos? ¿Que se sintió solo todo ese tiempo cuando él se encargaba del clan? ya no había necesidad de culpar la desconfianza del clan, eso Viktor ya había dicho que lo asumía. Aún así, Yuuri se sentía incapaz, lo primero para él era muy vergonzoso, humillante, y lo segundo muy egoísta; Viktor era un líder y no podía monopolizarlo.

— Yuuri, por favor, dímelo. Qué es lo que me estás ocultando.

La mirada de Viktor ante el silencio ajeno, su voluntad y su paciencia cayendo de a poco.

— Te lo pido por favor...

Un ruego sutil que escondía no muy bien su desesperación.

A Yuuri se le agitó la respiración, como si pudiera sentir el dolor ajeno en su propio pecho. Quizá y solo quizá... su lazo no estaba del todo roto.

La complementación de Viktor le hizo vacilar entre la vergüenza, el anhelo y la pena, una pizca de esa molestia.

Se sentía muy débil, una sensación ardiente en su garganta. Luchó contra su lado omega que le pedía, que le rogaba que por favor arreglara las cosas, que por favor no hiriera a Viktor una vez más, que le entregaba las palabras para confesar su más grande tristeza, su más grande vergüenza. Las palabras quemaban por salir de su boca.

Sus labios se separaron y boquearon varias veces, indecisos, luchando en vano callarse.

Pero el mal presentimiento de que algo no sería igual era cierto. Tan cierto como que cuando Viktor acarició tímidamente con los dedos su rostro, Yuuri y su omega (su ser completo) ya no puso soportarlo más.

— Porque habías cambiado, para bien o para mal, y yo estaba estancado... p-porque aunque tú seas mi problema, sé que yo soy también un problema, soy insuficiente para ti, entonces...

Una visualización general del problema.

Tan claro y tan confuso, pero ya estaba ahí.

No obstante se vio obstaculizado por otro factor que había estado evitando: las lágrimas.

 _"¿Quién soy yo para reclamarte, si el problema también soy yo?"._


	59. Pieza LVI

**_Aflojar_**

Viktor quedó confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... yo, digo, ¿qué? Yuuri, si el problema soy yo, está bien — dejó de acorralar al muchacho que había empezado a llorar y lo instó a tomar asiento donde antes estaban, solo que él se arrodilló frente al omega en un gesto conciliador — sé en lo que me he convertido y que no soy el mismo.

Viktor comprendía que Yuuri lo repeliera y quería enmendar eso desesperadamente.

Primero Yuuri huía, luego al volver le decía que ya no lo amaba, ahora se había asegurado de que el omega en efecto siente algo por él, pero aún así, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Es que nunca podrían tener una conversación normal?

Cambiaría. Dioses. Cambiaría todo de sí mismo con tan de que Yuuri lo amara real y libremente como antes.

¿Algún problema de Yuuri? exceptuando su poca capacidad de comunicación, Viktor Nikiforov no tenía ninguno ¿Insuficiente? jamás podría pensar así de él.

Podría ser que Viktor fuera un total imbécil en el pasado, quizá la mantención del clan lo había enloquecido llegando a soluciones terribles, ¿pero Yuuri? ¿qué problema podía ser Yuuri para él?

A ojos de Viktor, Yuuri era el ser más humano y precioso del mundo. Tan frágil y con tan impresionante aguante, muy amable y cariñoso.

Era ideal, Yuuri era su balance, lo que a él le costaba poseer él lo complementaba y eso lo enamoraba porque se sentía completo. Katsuki era su fuente de adoración, la forma en que amaba a sus cachorros a pesar de no ser de su sangre, la forma en que les regalaba su dedicación y esfuerzo, ¿qué demonios podía estar mal con Yuuri que él no pudiera ver?

No creía que no lo amaba. No otra vez. Ahora tenía certeza de que no era así, esas demostraciones inconscientes de Yuuri se lo habían dejado ver.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podrías ser tú el problema? — le dijo con afecto, quitando despacio una de las manos con las que el omega tapaba su rostro.

La lengua de Yuuri parecía no obedecer más a su cerebro y a pesar de los sollozos silenciosos, volvió a expresarse.

— Soy defectuoso — la palabra le dolió — deberías buscarte a alguien más...

Y aquello le dolió más a Viktor. Él no quería a nadie más, él quería a Yuuri Katsuki.

— Pero qué dices...

— Yo no te sirvo — volvió a decir secándose la cara y dejando ver sus ojos llorosos y con el carmín más vivo que nunca — ¿es que no te das cuenta? — había un tinte de desesperación en esa pregunta.

Viktor sintió que perdía el aliento. Sangre hirviendo. Los siempre apacibles y amables ojos sangría parecían sangre hirviendo.

Yuuri tenía una lucha interna, entre el hacerle entender a Viktor de esa forma implícita el problema ( _su_ problema) o el gritárselo a la cara directamente para que captara todo. De ambas formas, Yuuri estaba condenado a romperse.

Le causó algo de rabia que Viktor no lo comprendiera, ¿por qué demonios él sí podía entender todo a lo que el ruso se refería y no al contrario? alfa imbécil.

— Vitya, entiéndelo.

El corazón de Yuuri se estaba deshaciendo de a poquito y aunque fuera doloroso, aquello era bueno, porque estaba soltando algo de hacía muchos años que lo estaba enfermando desde dentro.

Y aún así Viktor parecía no comprender, confundido, muy muy muy confundido.

— No voy a entenderlo si no me lo dices directamente, Yuuri.

Silencio.

Sus ojos chocando.

Uno ya no aguantó más.

— ¡Yuuri dime qué pasa!

Viktor estaba sobrepasado con todas las preguntas que debía hacer para sonsacarle siquiera unas palabras al omega que pareció asustarse al Viktor elevar su voz.

— Lo siento — se disculpó — es que, por favor, solo dilo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, otra vez los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La tristeza enfadada.

Directamente, lo haría, para que entendiera de una maldita vez por todas, aunque se desgarrara en el camino.

Su corazón ya estaba acelerado desde hace mucho y no, no había ni huida ni forma de evitar el tema.

No lo dijo implícito, se fue por el segundo camino y se lo gritó.

— ¡Que deberías buscarte a alguien que pueda darte un hijo sano y fuerte! ¡¿Por qué insistes en estar conmigo si no puedo darte nada?!

Finalmente, tras años, Viktor vio la raíz del problema. Por fin su cabeza lo entendió.

Y a pesar de ello ¿Eso era? ¿Ese era el problema?

Nunca lo habría pensado, ni por un segundo, porque aquello realmente...

— No... no me importa — dijo consternado, negando, abrumado por la cara roja del Katsuki frente a él.

Eso no le importaba porque nunca fue problema para él. Viktor era feliz al lado de Yuuri, no le importaban los descendientes, los cachorros, para eso tenían a Sala y Mickey y él los quería mucho de igual modo, siendo de su familia y sin importar la sangre. Nunca, jamás había pensado que eso sería un problema para su relación o un problema siquiera para Yuuri.

— ¡Es importante para mí! — le gritó Yuuri.

— P-Pero Yuuri — Viktor aún no salía de su sorpresa — yo nunca te exijí hijos, soy feliz contigo y con Sala y con Mickey.

No obstante, Yuuri seguía negando con la cabeza.

— ¡No lo entiendes! por más feliz que seas — esta vez se puso de pie y se alejó de las manos del Nikiforov que habían estado descansando en sus muslos — yo no puedo serlo conmigo mismo, me siento inútil, tu apellido es tan i-importante para ti, para toda tu familia, q-que si yo no puedo darte un cachorro completamente tuyo...

 _Los Nikiforov dejarían de existir._

Los lobos Nikiforov ya no serían. La leyenda de uno de los clanes con el apellido más fuerte pasaría a la historia con el último: Viktor.

Y esa era la carga que Yuuri sentía sobre sí, la única tarea que jamás podría cumplirle a Viktor.

— Ya fue suficiente.

Musitó al final el Katsuki ante la atónita mirada de Viktor que ni siquiera pudo detenerlo cuando lo dejó plantado solo con el silencio y su respiración helada en la garganta.

* * *

Otabek había estado asignado a la recolección de leña esa tarde, se encontraba en una de las montañas donde más se abarcaba vista y, si no se equivocaba, aquel puntito pequeño a un costado de la playa era Yuri Plisetsky. Su cerebro podía pasar por alto algunas cosas, pero la presencia de Yuri jamás.

El menor no le hablaba, pero al menos ya le dirigía algunas miradas.

Viktor le había dicho que no lo acompañara por las noches porque él no era su niñera ni la segunda opción cuando la parejita tuvieran discusiones y que, además, debía cuidar de Yuri porque los tiempos así lo requerían. Es por eso que de ese modo ya volvía al horario normal a dormir, aunque no mucho cambiaba la situación puesto que Yuri seguía dándole la espalda o dormía al otro lado de la habitación. Un leopardo orgulloso.

Otabek estaba enamorado de Yuri hasta los huesos, calado por esos ojos verdes cada vez que su fría mirada se dirigía hacia él. Ya no era secreto para nadie. Incluso, algunos de los alfas solían molestarlo ya enterados de que la belleza rusa ignoraba al alfa "no te dan bola de estambre, Altin" solían decirle porque punto uno: lo molestaban porque según los demás "al gran gatito negro lo domesticaron" y dos: bueno, Yuri no le prestaba mayor atención y ya.

Estaba muy deprimido y sentía que le dolía el corazón ver a Yuri sin abrigo con el clima que había. Le había dicho muchas veces que por favor se abrigara, pero los cabellos dorados pasaban por su lado como si él no existiera, solo la mirada despectiva le recordaba que sí, sí existía, y estaba rogándole a Yuri siendo completamente ignorado.

Perdido en aquel puntito que debía ser Yuri, de pronto sintió unas manos heladas que se posaron en su cuello y dio un salto. Por un tonto segundo pensó que se trataban de las manos frías de Yuri, pero no, no era él. Era Bella que se reía por la sacudida que había dado.

— No me asustes así — musitó recogiendo un palo que se le había caído.

— ¿Ya acabaste con tu parte? los demás encontraron una madriguera de conejos, están repartiendo carne abajo, ¿vamos? — le había preguntado con una sonrisa.

Pero los ojos chocolate de Beka volvieron a seguir la pequeña silueta de Yuri allá abajo, solitario.

— ¿Me haces un favor? — le preguntó a la muchacha.

— ¿Favor? — repitió curiosa — ¿qué cosa?

— ¿Llevas esto por favor? tengo que ir a otro lado.

Le estaba ofreciendo los trozos de leña en sus brazos, mientras miraba insistentemente hacia la playa. Isabella los recibió de a poco y cuando distinguió lo que el kazajo observaba con insistencia, frunció un poco el ceño.

Sabía que alfa y omega no estaban bien y que, también, Yuri era la causa de que Otabek anduviera cabizbajo aquí y allá a pesar de sus intentos de hablarle. No le gustaba verlo así.

— ¿Vas con Yuri?

El otro no respondió y siguió acomodando la leña en los brazos de la muchacha para que no se le cayeran al bajar de allí.

— ... Otabek él no te va a tomar en cuenta — insistió.

— Ya. — respondió el otro.

— Y vas a quedar más deprimido que antes.

Otra vez, el kazajo no volvió a responder, antes de irse solamente le dijo:

— Puedes comerte mi parte del conejo, comí esta mañana un poco.

Y se largó. Isabella quedó con el ceño fruncido y la leña bien acomodada entre los brazos.

Bajó la cuesta como pantera para no derrapar o caerse. Con agilidad corrió entre algunas de las casas y dobló por algunas esquinas antes de adentrarse en una, revolver con las patas unas cuantas mantas y sacar la chaqueta del rubio que agarró con el hocico con cuidado de no llevarla arrastrando en su camino hacia la playa.

Yuri se hallaba en su lugar favorito de los últimos tiempos: cerca de la costa. Había estado un rato con Yuko, pero esta se había ido porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes. La chica había reprobado que no hubiera estado usando algo que lo abrigara, pero a Yuri no le pudo importar menos.

Cada vez que el mar salía un poco más con sus mansas olas, el Plisetsky se hacía un poco más para atrás sentado en la arena. Dentro de una o dos horas subiría la marea y él también tendría que subir junto al clan, pero por mientras, estaba bien allí.

La brisa marina y el viento le trajo el aroma familiar a cierto felino y volteó divisando a Otabek que bajaba de una de las cuestas a cuatro patas y traía algo entre los dientes. Intentó ignorarlo, pero cuando llegó a su lado, el kazajo tímidamente dejó su chaqueta en su regazo y tras unos segundos se vio obligado a observar la gruesa tela.

— Tiene babas.

Musitó más para sí mismo que para Beka, aunque este bajó sus orejas y su cabeza, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Yuri ignoró su presencia volviendo su vista al mar, no obstante la penetrante mirada de esa pantera a un lado suyo lo estaba incomodando y obstaculizaba su paz solitaria. La nariz de Otabek volvió a acercarse tímida, como si temiera que le fuera a pegar un manotazo o huir de él, removió la chaqueta en sus piernas insistentemente.

"Por favor, abrígate."

Yuri tomó la chaqueta y la tiró lejos, como digna pataleta de un infante, solo que siguió sin hacer contacto con los ojos chocolate del manso gato y recogió sus piernas contra su pecho para que dejara de joder.

¿Le dolía rechazar el cuidado de Otabek? Sí, más que ningún otro. Pero seguía enfadado.

Altin vio la chaqueta volar pocos metros más allá, miró a Yuri con tristeza, pero se paró y corrió a buscarla nuevamente. Al volver, la dejó a un lado del rubio y siguió mirándolo con paciencia de oro.

"Yura, por favor..."

Pero esta vez Yuri lo miró con rabia y tras chasquear la lengua, se volteó al otro lado, mirando hacia lo extenso de la arena y dándole la espalda.

El kazajo no desistió, volvió a tomar la chaqueta y la dejó frente al menor. Pero este siguió volteándose, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Otabek estaba un poco mareado, pero su preocupación por Yuri y su deseo por cuidarlo eran mayores. Llegó el punto en que Yuri se quedó quieto, esta vez dándole la espalda al mar.

La pantera miró con tristeza la chaqueta que le había traído al rubio y que este rechazaba. Observó la espalda de Yuri, era pequeña y los mechones rubios caían desordenados. Movido por una ráfaga de amor y ternura, se aventuró poco a poco repasando sus mejillas contra la espalda de Yuri (como una caricia) y luego a dejar apoyada su cabeza en su espalda.

Yuri no se movió, de hecho, pareció más rígido que antes. Beka cerró los ojos y despacio refregó su rostro con la espalda del menor, quedándose acomodado en su lado izquierdo. Si se quedaba quieto ahí, podía escuchar el corazón de Yuri palpitando rápido. La conexión que sintió lo emocionó porque su corazón también iba a ese paso. Como si estuvieran conectados, como si fueran la misma persona, con el mismo corazón.

Sabía que estaba siendo un total estúpido esos días con Yuri, que lo había hecho sentirse mal, es por eso que ahora se había acercado; porque no podía soportar la lejanía con la que Yuri lo trataba. Aunque comprendía que era su culpa y su inseguridad.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, ninguno de los dos lo vio venir (sobretodo Yuri que estaba de espaldas). El mar se había recogido y había reventado en una nueva ola, alcanzándolos a ambos y siendo tirados por la corriente, primero hacia afuera, luego hacia adentro.

Yuri gritó por el cambio de temperatura, Beka rugió porque de forma híbrida sintió todo más a flor de piel con el pelaje pegándose a la piel.

El menor se arrastró y se puso de pie totalmente empapado, lleno de arena, con los pelos de punta y la respiración agitada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que en su mano tenía agarrada su chaqueta, acto inconsciente para que no se la llevara el mar. Con algo de susto se dio cuenta que la camiseta se le pegaba a la piel y que así acentuaba la leve curva que su barriga formaba por el cachorro allí dentro. Se le aceleró la respiración y acomodó con manos torpes la chaqueta, abrazándola para cubrirse. Beka no debía verlo, no aún, todavía no estaba listo. Pero cuando decidió fijarse en el kazajo, este le quitó la preocupación y le regaló sin querer una escena hilarante.

Beka había salido igual de desesperado de la ola y, calado hasta los huesos, dio una limpia sacudida que sin darse cuenta llegó hasta Yuri. Pero lo que era más, su corazón latía muy rápido por el susto y el pelaje felino se le pegaba tan incómodamente a la piel que era muy molesto, se lanzó hacia la arena desesperado y empezó a revolcarse de espalda a ella, su pelaje negro quedando lleno de granitos de arena rubia. Se demoró bastante en darse cuenta que podía calmar la desesperación tomando nuevamente su cuerpo humano y cuando lo hizo, su respiración era agitada y estaba todo lleno de arena.

Aún a cuatro patas, de pronto el miedo de que Yuri pudo haber salido lastimado lo asustó, así que lo buscó desesperado con la mirada y cuando lo halló... los ojos verdes lo miraban desde lo alto, abrazándose a sí mismo con la chaqueta entre sus brazos, pudo jurar que la comisura de los labios de Yuri se curvaba a punto de reírse de la escenita que le acababa de regalar (humillándose). Pero no fue así, a penas sus ojos chocaron Yuri tuvo que batallar con sus ganas de reír y frunció el ceño con una mueca rara en sus labios.

— Todo esto es tu culpa.

Le había dicho enfadado antes de salir de allí a grandes zancadas, como si fuera Otabek el que pudiera controlar el mar.

Ahora era él a quien habían dejado solo, y aunque la prenda que le había traído a Yuri se había mojado, Beka sintió una ligera conformidad de que al menos el chico la hubiera tomado.


End file.
